


Ascent

by unspeakablehorror



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 193,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakablehorror/pseuds/unspeakablehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Ghirahim rises from the lowly Fool of the Demon King Releris to the ruler of all the Lower Realms. But as the demon lord tries to destroy the Seal and take the sunlit lands of the surface for the demons, he encounters resistance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Prologue: Origins
> 
> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT! This is a Skyward Sword adaptation and contains a lot of spoilers for the game, even very early on in the story. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!
> 
> This story is primarily action/adventure, but there is also going to be some Ghirahim x Link romance in later chapters. It's set in an AU with various differences from the game, one of the largest being Ghirahim's backstory. Prologue is set 9 years before the rest of the story.

**Prologue :** **Origins**

"Where is my Fool?" roared the demon king.

Glowing crimson lava poured from the fountains on either side of the gold-crowned demon as he sat on the throne, his red brow furrowed in annoyance. Several of the elite guard stood around him, while the various lords and ladies sat at the sides of his table. The remains of the bones of their dinners littered the platters in front of them.

"Right here, Your Majesty," Ghirahim chirped in a sing-song voice, feigning eagerness. "Would you like a song? Perhaps a dance?"

The King's name was Releris, and Ghirahim hated him more than anyone else in the world. Of course, according to the other denizens of the nearby surface world, demons hated everyone. Since Ghirahim was a demon, he would therefore be expected to hate his king, along with everyone else he encountered. Except that Ghirahim didn't have any particular feelings of resentment for most of the other demons he knew. Even the surface dwellers, who every demon in the realm was trained to despise as their mortal enemies, had never filled his heart with any particular rage. Bloodthirst didn't really count as resentment, after all, and he knew of so few of the creatures who walked the surface.

Releris, on the other hand...well, he was the reason for all of the horrible things that had ever happened to Ghirahim. If Releris hadn't found him as a child he could have lived in relative freedom, even trained himself as a sorcerer, but of course the demon king wanted to avoid allowing any potential competition to thrive. It was rare for demons to be born to magic. Ghirahim had had his locked away when he was very young, but he still remembered the moment he had been brought before the demon king. In that moment, he had seen that beyond the enormously muscled exterior of the king lay a magic far weaker than his own. But the king had had access to powerful relics and guards, and Ghirahim had had little control of his power as a child.

The king had told Ghirahim that he would find a use for him rather than kill him. As a child he had interpreted this as mercy. Ghirahim now understood that Releris's motives had been more self-serving. If the King was seen as killing all potential magicians more powerful than himself, the ones remaining might band together to fight him with all their might. But, ah, if he killed only those who fought him, then they might have less incentive to cooperate. That, and, of course, the usefulness of a bound sorcerer, were what had spared Ghirahim's life.

For his power had been locked away and bound to an ancient blade, apparently to strengthen it. He had screamed from the icy pain while they performed the ritual that locked his essence to the blade, and ever afterward he had been able to sense it as if it were an extension of himself. The king never breathed a word of this to anyone, however, and even had the demons who performed the spell killed by the very blade they had enchanted. Ghirahim himself had been made into the King's Fool, which Releris apparently hoped would make him seem unconnected to the blade's enhanced abilities. For if anyone ever killed the sorcerer bound to the blade, the sword would lose its connection to his power. And since Ghirahim had no longer had access his own power, and was not trusted with weapons of his own, he would not have been able to defend himself.

Ghirahim glided closer to the platform where his king stood and bowed. He resented bowing to this creature who had chained him and tortured him and humiliated him-and expected him to be thankful for it! He resented having to seem eager to entertain this king and thankful for his false mercy. Still, today was the day it would all end, so Ghirahim smiled with a light heart as he stepped forward and bowed again in front of the throne.

"Yes, a song and dance about my victory over the rebels," Releris demanded. "If it's very good, I might allow you to sleep by the fire instead of in the dungeons tonight."

 _What a lovely reward,_  Ghirahim thought bitterly. His mood rose, though, as he rehearsed his plan. He adjusted his cape and pulled lightly at his gloves . The one thing he was allowed to choose for himself was his appearance, and he took great pride in it. He had crafted all of his own clothing and jewelry himself. His favorite part was the cape. He was allowed to use even the regal color red as a dye, though as Court Fool he had to pattern all of his clothes in some design so he would not be mistaken for a noble, who were the only ones allowed to use entirely solid colors. He had chosen his favorite shape, the diamond. He had also covered himself in slate gray paint, with a bit of purple under his eyes. He looked significantly more fearsome under the makeup, he thought, but fools were not supposed to look too frightening.

He dropped his gaze, not trusting his eyes to keep his intentions hidden. "I will do my best, Your Majesty."

And he did. The King had never seemed more pleased with a performance. To Ghirahim's great satisfaction, the king was even still laughing when his fool capered past the throne and slid the blade across his neck. He stopped then, watching the look of surprise register across the king's face before his eyes dulled. Ghirahim darted back as the body fell forward off the throne. The sword Releris had been holding clanged to the floor, and his crown tinkled over the stone tiles.

"Oh, dear," Ghirahim twirled around, smiling brightly as he brushed his hair briefly away from his left eye. "How clumsy of me." The nobles in attendance all seemed rooted to their places with shock. They stared at him from the feast table, hardly moving.

Ghirahim spread his arms, his left hand still holding the dagger. "But at least he died laughing."

The four guards in the throne room were considerably more responsive than the nobles. All raised their swords. One of them growled. "How did you get that?"

Ghirahim raised the dagger. "You mean this little thing, which has so completely filled my heart with sunshine? You don't really think I'm going to tell, do you?" His long tongue snaked out and licked the blood off the side of it.  _For so_   _long,you_   _had_   _me_   _take_   _the_   _blood_   _of_  your  _enemies_   _as your_   _sword,_   _Releris,_   _but_   _now for_   _the_   _first time_   _I_   _can taste_   _the_   _blood_   _of_   _my own._

"You are a traitor to the throne!" the same guard said, charging towards him. Ghirahim closed his eyes.  _And I can see right through you..._  When he opened them he was behind the guard, diamonds still shimmering in the place Ghirahim had stood only moments before. A single slice across the neck finished the guard, and his slack body fell to the marble-tiled floor. Ghirahim turned back towards the three remaining guards. "I don't see how anyone can commit treason to an empty throne," he said, his tone casual. "Does anyone else still wish to serve a corpse, who can give you no rewards for your loyalty? Or oppose me, when who you see before you is now the most powerful sorcerer in the land?" He toyed absently with the dagger in his hands, sparking purple electricity over the blade, his eyes watching the guards carefully. Behind them, the assembled lords had grown silent again, as they sometimes had when mesmerized by a performance he was giving.

The three remaining guards were silent. Ghirahim expected that others would challenge him, and had to hide his growing amazement that no one else seemed willing to do so. Power-hungry lords and bloodthirsty guards alike seemed to have accepted this unexpected turn of events. And it seemed they were waiting for  _him_  to make sense of it for them. So he continued, using his acting skills to project a confident and unconcerned demeanor, and taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh, good. Now, there is the small matter that our late king had no heirs. Tragic, when a king dies so young that he does not yet have an heir." Ghirahim smiled, his eyes cold. In truth, Releris had been a few centuries old, hardly youthful for a demon. But he had chosen to entertain himself with a long succession of mistresses rather than taking a wife who might try to share in his power. Ghirahim knew the nobles of the court would not recognize any of his children as heirs. "But we need not dissolve into chaos. I nominate myself as the new ruler of the Lower Realms. Would anyone like to challenge me?"

The nobles said nothing in response, though a few whispered amongst themselves. All three guards shook their head. One of them spoke. "We will serve you, Your Majesty."

Ghirahim waved a hand in irritation. "Now, none of that." He couldn't stand the thought of even being addressed in the same way that Releris had been.  _I_   _want to_   _kill every_   _part_   _of_   _him_   _and bury_   _it in_   _dust to_ _be forgotten._ "Just refer to me as—Lord Ghirahim."

"As you wish, Lord Ghirahim," one guard said somberly. Then, the three bowed in unison.

"Wonderful." He looked over at the lords still seated at the dining table.  _"_ I shall claim this palace and the administration of all the Lower Realms as my own. Also, I will release all hostages Releris held for your good behavior. Cross me and die, but otherwise, any enemy of Releris is a friend of mine."

Nearly all of the nobles looked considerably happier after this announcement.  _Even I_   _didn't_   _think_   _he_   _had_   _that many_   _hostages._ "Guards, go to the dungeons and release them at once."

"Of course," the guard said. Ghirahim knew him well. He knew all four of them—well, all three of them now. The one who was doing all the talking now was Orynx. The talkative guard had never seemed interested in meting out the punishment Releris gave Ghirahim whenever the Court Fool displeased him. But the Elite Guard would never disobey a direct order by their ruler, and had therefore often been the means of Ghirahim's torment. But now the guard's ruler was Ghirahim.  _This_   _is_   _going_   _to_   _be_   _ **so**_   _much_   _fun._  He had to resist giggling in delight—he didn't think this was quite the moment for it. But later he would take some time to release his pent-up emotions. The guards bowed and turned to walk towards the large double doors of the room.

"One more thing," Ghirahim said. "I vow to retake the surface, so that demons will live there once again. I vow to use my power to break the Seal once and for all." Scanning the eyes of his audience, Ghirahim could see that he had them now. They were  _his_.

Ghirahim gave them all a small smile, his calm expression concealing the manic energy of his feelings. His torment was over, and all because the Demon King had been blind to the power his newest prisoner had been hiding.

Later that day, as he settled into  _his_ palace, he thought again of the prisoner. For the surface dweller, a goron, had been hiding the fourth and center shard of the Triforce triangle, the shard of Earth and Truth. Ghirahim, who was often forced to sleep in the dungeon, had had this very interesting surface dweller as a neighbor the previous night.

Ghirahim had been curious about the goron from the moment he had seen her depressed face. How unusual it was for him to see a surface dweller! Fortunately, the wardens rarely bothered to traverse this far down the dungeon, where it was so uncomfortably cold. And the fact that it was locked away from the rest of the dungeons meant he would have plenty of warning if one decided to drop by. So of course, he had done his best to cheer the surface dweller up, and that had yielded to him an opportunity he had never expected.

The goron had told him she was worried for her family. Also, she said that she feared that Releris would discover and destroy the treasure she guarded, an ancient relic called the Shard of Earth and Truth. Ghirahim had asked what it was, wondering aloud if it was something he could use to kill Releris.

The goron had smiled sadly and said, "I don't see how. It gives you the truth of things that are spoken to you, you see. Like right now—I know you are being truthful about wishing to kill the demon king. Also, it does not let you lie to yourself. It will always give you the truth about yourself. It is for that reason that few can wield it—the truth can be a painful thing."

Ghirahim had tilted his head, puzzled. "So it's like a conscience, or something?"

The goron had smiled again and shook her head. "No, not like a conscience at all. It doesn't tell you what is right or wrong, it only tells you everything you actually are—how you feel about that is up to you. Still, it is my experience that most people would rather keep some illusions about themselves, to believe they are something that they are not."

Ghirahim hadn't been willing to give up so easily. Instead, he had asked, "But if a person were, say, an extremely powerful sorcerer, who didn't know how to access their own magic, it would tell them-truthfully-how to do that?"

The goron had frowned then and said, "I suppose-"

At that point, Ghirahim had instantly asked the goron to give the shard to him, explaining what he planned to do. And because the goron knew from the shard that he was telling the truth, she had agreed. From the relic's power, he had regained his connection to his own powers of teleportation, and his Storm-magic, and all the other powers he had not had use of since childhood. The feel of the Triforce's magic source seemed strange and alien to him, but he hadn't let that stop him from using it. From there it had been a simple thing to steal the dagger.

Later that night, Ghirahim led the goron to the surface. "You are free to go," he said, gesturing to the dense forest around them. The moon hovered above, a shining sliver in the sky.

The goron gave him a long look. "You rule the demons now."

"Yes."

"There will be no war, then?"

Ghirahim sighed. "I never promised that." He felt a pang of regret for it, but this paled in comparison to his desire to succeed at what Releris had so terribly failed at—to make the surface realm again accessible to all of demonkind. And that was not going to happen without conflict.

"I know. And I never dared expect it. The safety of my family from you is all I ever asked for. But I wish I had been brave enough to insist on more. My mother before me would have."

"Then she and I would have had no agreement," Ghirahim said. "I cannot promise such things."

"Still," the goron said. "I want to thank you for what help you have agreed upon _._ "

Ghirahim smiled. "And if I ever find a way to properly repay you, I will let you know. But know that I will always be true to my word. I will visit no harm to you or yours."

The goron smiled back. Then she looked down. "I er...this is embarrassing actually, but I never got your name."

"Ghirahim," he answered. "It's Ghirahim. And it seems I am in your debt again, because I now feel much less awkward asking yours."

The goron chuckled, which sounded much like gravel shifting. "I am called Granite."

* * *

Link fidgeted and shifted his feet under the Cloud Tree, staring into the sky. The tree was an enormous specimen, its branches tall and the leaves collecting in rounded tufts near the top like its namesake. But towering over the tree stood the Statue of the Goddess, waiting like a sentinel, her face serene and unaware of the tension far below. A small crowd stood around the boy as the sky grew red and gold with the colors of sunset. The whispers had started –the boy turned away from the crowd and shivered slightly as a chill wind blew past him.

"-never seen it take this long for a Loftwing to arrive-"

"-sure he's ten yet?"

"Course he is—I knew his poor Ma myself. The bird's just a bit late, no need to worry yet."

"If it gets to be nightfall, the bird can't come. Then we need to take him out again on the morrow—what if it's lost?"

Someone hushed the last speaker and pointed at the sky. "Look!"

Link held out his hand in front of him, shielding the sun from his eyes. His gaze tracked across the sky until they landed on a silhouette of wings. The tiny speck started small, but gradually grew larger and faster. Then it was upon the floating isle of land, coming to a landing right under the tree.

Link's expression changed from shock to an exquisite happiness. He let out a cry of joy and ran to the bird. The crowd of onlookers gasped as he vaulted onto the bird's back and the creature flared it's wings.

"It's a Crimson!"

"I thought they were all gone-"

The whispers died down, except for a single voice, a girl's, which murmured, "She's so beautiful..."

The bird turned and to everyone's amazement, launched itself and the boy into the sky. Link held tightly to the bird's fiery mane of feathers, gazing upon a color-soaked sky filled with tiny scudding clouds.

* * *

Zelda saw the boy sitting by himself under a tree, reading a book. She walked over to him. "Hi! You're the boy whose Loftwing came yesterday, aren't you? After almost everyone thought your bird wouldn't come, too. She sure showed them!"

The boy closed his book and looked up at her with a smile.

"What's your name?"

He handed her the day's math assignment. The name written at the top of the page was 'Link'.

"Oh. I see. My name's Zelda. You got number seven wrong, by the way."

Link shrugged. His serene smile suggested that he was unconcerned with the error. He took the paper back and circled some numbers. Then he showed it to her again.

"Oh!" She said. "I see now. Who could pass up the chance to draw the triforce out of threes?"

Link nodded. Zelda tilted her head. "Er, no offense, but it feels kind of odd to be talking to you when you don't talk back. Do you have a sore throat today?"

Link shook his head no.

"But why is it you don't speak?"

"'Cause he's a mute! He's got no tongue." a brawny red-haired boy said, cutting in. Zelda recognized the boy as Groose. Link stuck his tongue out at Groose, who scowled and walked away.

"Hmmm," Zelda said, considering the remaining possibilities. Suddenly she had an idea. It would be unusual, but it was the only thing she could think of. You've taken a Vow of Silence!"

Link nodded assent.

"Only the monks and priestesses of Farore do that, though. Are you planning to be a monk? Are you already a monk?" Usually monks didn't train at the school, which was for aspiring knights.

Link simply shook his head no.

"So you've taken the Vow but you're not a monk. Very mysterious." Link responded with a shrug and a sly smile. Then he took a stick and drew a shape in the dirt in front of him. The lines were clean and easy to read—Zelda could see the familiar shape he formed with them.

"The Eye of Truth! You—you're planning to become one of the Knights of Wisdom?" Zelda knew they also took the Vow of Silence. But they were incredibly rare, and usually didn't take the Vow until after they had finished their training.

Link nodded.

Zelda smiled. Why is it so easy to talk to him, even though he never says anything in return? "I heard you live at the Lumpy Pumpkin Inn."

Link nodded.

"Yesterday-there was an old man in the crowd who said he knew your Mother. Is he the one who takes care of you?"

Link nodded and rubbed out his previous drawing. His expression intent, he used a few spare lines to accurately sketch the man's face.

"That's amazing! You draw as if it's no effort to you at all." She took a few moments to admire the drawing.

Link only shrugged, one corner of his mouth quirking up.

Zelda looked up. "I've never been to the Lumpy Pumpkin, but I got my Loftwing recently, too," she said. "His name is Cerulean. Maybe we can both ride to the Inn after school and get some pumpkin soup?"

Link smiled and nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1: Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are still copyright Nintendo.

 

 

_Nine years later...  
_

**Chapter 1: Duel**

Lord Ghirahim considered the problem. "Four and not three. How vexing," he said, sighing.

"I don't understand," Orynx said. "If I may ask, my lord—what is the significance?"

Ghirahim paced around the room, head bowed in thought. They were in the palace library, which was where he preferred to do most of his thinking. It was so much easier to check the efficacy of a curse or the ingredients of a spell when the books were right in front of him. Centuries ago, the cavern had been carved to turn the stalactites and stalagmites into statues of various kinds of demons, and the stone walls had been lined with books. Orange flames crackled softly from sconces held by the various demon statues.

"A curiosity only, perhaps. But why are there four pieces of the Triforce and three golden goddesses? And why is the fourth piece never depicted? Is the shard of Earth and Truth supposed to be invisible? It's not. Maybe one of the goddesses made two pieces of Triforce but hid the second so her sisters wouldn't be jealous? My bet would be on Din if so. Two Triforce pieces are more powerful than one, after all."

"All very fascinating, my lord," Orynx said. "But perhaps we should concern ourselves with the Chosen One?"

"Oh," Ghirahim looked up and gave the guard a small smile. "Him."

Orynx looked nearly the polar opposite of Ghirahim. Though they were both tall, the guard was a heavily muscled blue demon who carried a thick blue scimitar blade. Ghirahim didn't require the guards to wear any uniform, so Orynx chose to wear simple black chainmail over his bland brown clothing.

Ghirahim, on the other hand, had chosen to keep the colorful appearance he had cultivated as Court Fool. He found he had grown attached to it over the long years that it had been the only freedom allowed him. Nevertheless, while Ghirahim chided the guard's lack of enthusiasm and dull practicality in his choice of dress, he found that Orynx had anything but a dull mind. This combined with his extreme _usefulness_  over the last nine years had convinced Ghirahim to entrust a significant amount of information to him.

The demon lord held up the book on prophecy he had been looking through, and leafed to the verse on the Hero from the Sky.

"Perhaps you mean the one whose 'flame will shine bright', whose 'courage will be sure', and, oh, who will 'defeat the darkness of the _Demon King_ '?"

"Yes," Orynx said. "I still maintain that last part might refer to any leader of ours—"

"Perhaps. But it is a curious choice of words, if so. And if that is what it is intended to mean, that I will be destroyed by this unnamed Chosen One, I would like to lodge a complaint to the prophet who wrote it. The Chosen One should complain too, since it makes it sound like I beat him to the task."

"I believe the author has been dead a thousand years."

Ghirahim closed the book and sighed. "Of course." He paced some more. "Well, if there is to be an epic battle that we are fated to lose, I suggest we don't bother to show up. Why should I expend effort if I will certainly fail and die?"

"But you do plan for us to show up, as I understand."

"Yes, of course. I don't think we are going to fail. I think the prophecy is invalid."

"Invalid? How can that be possible?"

"I don't know. It is possible that it could somehow be correct in some unanticipated way, but what I am reading leads me to believe otherwise. I mean—look at this!" He opened the book again. "It says the Demon King—again that wording-will seek the shards of the Triforce but shun the shard of Truth! But how does that make sense when it is the only shard I currently possess, and when I have little interest in the others?"

Orynx looked troubled. "If I may venture a guess, my lord?"

Ghirahim looked up. "Of course."

"Perhaps the prophecy does not refer to you, but to a future ruler."

Ghirahim's eyes lit up. "Ah, an interesting thought. That would imply that our intentions to breach the sealed grounds will themselves fail. Or perhaps that the results will not be notable. Or maybe—it means that whoever created the prophecy couldn't see us."

Orynx frowned. "But why?"

"I have spent these past years searching for errors in prophecies, all to help our cause. History has hidden them very carefully, but if you look closely they are there for all to see. It is true that they have all been minor errors so far. But they are errors nonetheless."

"But why would these errors apply to us?"

"Because they all involve the Shard of Earth and Truth," Ghirahim said.

Orynx scratched the scraggly hairs at the end of his chin. "The Shard of Truth somehow—lies to prophets? That seems strange."

Ghirahim shook his head. "Oh no, not at all. In fact, from my research on the shard, I have determined this makes perfect sense. The truth is often unseen, much like those of us who are obscured from view by earth and soil. It is not so much that the shard causes lies, but that lies breed when the truth is hidden. And the shard is the embodiment of both truth and obscurity."

Orynx looked worried. "But maybe we just have to think that the prophecies are wrong, so they're worded to trick us somehow. Then we fail horribly and the Chosen One will use the Goddess's own sword-" here the demon guard shuddered, "to bring disaster as we have never before seen to the realm and lock the Seal entirely for another thousand years."

Ghirahim closed the book and sighed. "Yes, that is certainly a possibility. And even if the prophecy is wrong, we may still have no chance to succeed." His eyes brightened. "Still, let's be optimistic! I will watch this Chosen One carefully to see what his strengths and weaknesses are. He cannot be invincible."

Orynx looked doubtful. He was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ghirahim said. The door opened and the other three members of the Elite Guard entered. The newest guard, whose name Ghirahim recalled was Ferrik, was carrying a quivering—plant? Ghirahim couldn't make sense of the small quivering green shrub the guard held in his vise-like grip. Ghirahim first washed his hands in the crackling orange flame on one of the sconces, and then moved closer to inspect the possible vegetation.

"Ah, what do you have there, Ferrik? Is that food you foraged from the surface?" The leafy plant began shaking violently. _Curious,_ Ghirahim thought. _I have read that plants do not generally it definitely looks like all the pictures I've seen of them..._  He poked it and suddenly it popped up to face him. The plump creature had a small beak and was making a strange 'qew-qew' noise. Then, to Ghirahim's shock, it spoke.

"P-p-p-please don't eat me!" it wailed. "Please don't!" It started shuddering and making the 'qew-qew' noise again.

Ghirahim looked up at Ferrik. "What is this creature?"

"It says it's called a Kikwi. I found it in our camp, spying on us," Ferrik said.

"Wasn't spying!" it peeped. "Was hiding! Please don't eat!"

Ghirahim took a deep breath, suppressing a laugh. "That is the most adorable spy I have ever seen. Give him here."

Ferrik looked doubtfully at the creature he held. "As you command, my lord." Ghirahim lifted the kikwi from Ferrik's hands and placed him on the nearby table, patting the creature twice on the head. "Don't worry, surface dweller, we're not going to eat you."

The kikwi looked up hopefully. "Oh. Thank you! Thank you—"

"What is your name?"

"Erla," the kikwi responded.

"Nice to meet you, Erla," Ghirahim said. "My name is Ghirahim. You may call me Lord Ghirahim." The demon lord leaned closer, putting both hands on the table. "Now, you will answer my questions. You must tell me why you were discovered in my guard's camp. Understand, I do not like to be lied to. And understand that I will _know_  if you lie."

"Was hiding! Hiding!" The kikwi peeped, quivering.

Ghirahim smiled. "Oh, very good. Yes, you were. And were you also, by any chance, spying?" He leaned closer, until his face was mere inches from his interrogation victim.

"Sorry! Sorry! Yes!" Erla peeped.

"Thank you for your honesty, Erla," Ghirahim said. "You won't regret it—I'll forgive you for lying to my guard. But now, you will tell me everything."

When Erla finished his terrified explanation, Ghirahim placed one hand on the creature's head and looked over at Ferrik. "Good work," he said. "You caught your first spy, and you returned him to me alive. Which can be so much more valuable than dead."

Ferrik beamed. He looked over at the kikwi. "What do we do with him now?"

"We give him a choice," Ghirahim said. He looked back down at the kikwi. "Choice one: you can return to your people. But only in several mangled pieces."

Erla looked as if he was suppressing a futile attempt to hide—his body seemed to be trying to pull itself inward.

"Your other choice is to stay here, and answer my questions, and live." He searched the kikwi's fearful expression. "What do you choose?"

"Stay! I will stay!"

Ghirahim gave the kikwi a bright smile. "Good choice!"

"What—else do you want to know?" The kikwi asked.

"I will have questions about the surface world," Ghirahim said. "I am not very familiar with it yet, but if I am to rule it, I will need to know what it is like, will I not?"

"I—I suppose," Erla said. Ghirahim asked him a few more questions, but the kikwi seemed too distraught to give any more coherent answers.

The demon lord sighed. "Ferrik, take our new friend here to a secure but comfortable room. Have one of the dungeon guard watch his room, and attend to any needs he may have. I think he requires to rest to recover his senses."

Ferrik nodded and carried the Kikwi out of the room.

Ghirahim began pacing the room as soon as the three guards left with the kikwi.

"My lord," Orynx said, "you seem more restless than usual."

Ghirahim turned abruptly to face the guard. "I know almost nothing of the surface, and yet my scouts tell me I could rule nearly all of it now. Even though I was only able to send a few hundred of our warriors through the Breach in the seal so far, they seem to have crushed almost all opposition."  
"Yes. Only the lands of the Sheikahs remain untaken."

Ghirahim scowled, remembering the large numbers of casualties from the demon contingent that returned from the Sheikah lands. Even worse, they had a fortified outpost directly above the pit containing the Breach! "Yes, well they are quite the troublemakers."

"And there is also the matter of the dragons," Orynx said. The third is—not a threat, but the other two..."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "And they wield strong magic. I will have to deal with them myself."

Orynx looked surprised. "You plan to face them?"

"Of course," Ghirahim said. "In time. But first, I must deal with that which is the greatest threat to us."

"You mean the Sheikahs, I assume," Orynx said.

"Of course," Ghirahim said. "They may be smaller in physical size, but they wield the most powerful magic. And they have an army."

"What can we do about them, though?" Orynx said.

Ghirahim slowly smiled. "I think a hostage might convince them to be more well-behaved."

"Who did you have in mind?" Orynx asked.

"The goddess Hylia, of course," Ghirahim said. "After all, they are the descendants of her tribe. She is the source of their power..."

"Wait," Orynx held up a hand. "You want to capture—Hylia? The one who is said to have driven her sword into the heart of the ancient king of demons, Demise—the most powerful demon who ever lived—and keep her as a hostage?"

Ghirahim waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, she was quite fearsome in her previous incarnation. Fortunately for us, Demise also damaged her immortal form before she killed him. She lives on only by passing her essence from mortal to mortal."

"Even so, we must assume she secreted away her power somewhere. And as far as I know, you have not yet found out any information about what her current form is capable of."

"Yes, that is true. Which is why I must lead the effort to capture her." Ghirahim looked forward to it. He hadn't been up to the surface himself since the time he had released Granite. And that had been night. He had looked at daylight through the Breach longingly several times, but his guards had always persuaded him not to go through it himself. He still remembered the first time, before he had been taken by Releris, when he had been allowed to view the Breach during daytime.

Every demon child was allowed to see the Breach, and to see the thing called sunlight, but only for a brief few minutes. This was done to remind them of all that the demons had lost, and what they fought the surface dwellers to regain. Seeing that sunlight for the first time in his life, Ghirahim had suddenly understood what his purpose was—to find his way back to that.

Orynx interrupted Ghirahim's brief musings. "I must recommend against that. You know that all of the soldiers sent through the Breach must spend some time recovering from surface disorientation. During that time, you would be vulnerable to attack from the Sheikahs, and this Sky Hero might-"

Ghirahim waved a hand dismissively. "I will have to walk the surface at some point. The soldiers already stationed there can guard me until I recover my senses. Better to acclimate myself to my new realm sooner rather than later."

Orynx looked uncomfortable. "Not all demons can acclimate to the surface."

"But even those who don't can still manage well enough at night," Ghirahim countered. "You can't persuade me to stay here much longer. I'm not some King on a chessboard to be sheltered from all possible harm."

"You are the ruler of all the demons, and now many more besides," Orynx said. "And it is my duty to guard your life."

"Then you can guard me from the surface realm."

"I'd be suffering surface disorientation too, then. I'd be in no position to guard you properly!"

"You're afraid of a little sunlight?" Ghirahim asked, his tone mocking.

"I'm afraid of seeing you on the end of a sword," Orynx growled. He looked down at the ground. "There was once a time I thought that my duty was simple. Guard a King who wielded an undefeatable sword and make sure he didn't die. Surely I would notice anyone that could be a threat to such a powerful ruler?"

"So I made you paranoid? I've never understood you, Orynx," Ghirahim said. "Derith, I understood. His ultimate loyalty was to Releris, which was why I had to kill him. Trelan and Nix will serve whoever is named ruler—their loyalty is to the idea of leadership. Ferrik is loyal to me alone, but that is because I chose him myself. But what drives you? You served Releris as faithfully as you now serve me, so from that I might think you were like Trelan or Nix. But while both of them have guarded me well, neither of them will ever try to dissuade me from any decisions I make, even if I can see in their eyes that they think I am being a fool. "

"I serve the realm," Orynx said. It was the same evasive answer he always gave. Ghirahim could see with the Triforce shard's power that it was true, but it told him nothing. What did Orynx view as important to 'serve the realm'?

"I demand to know what that means," Ghirahim said, his irritation growing. "Why will you not tell me?"

"I have my reasons," Orynx said. "I don't think you need to know them. My lord."

It was infuriating, really. Ghirahim decided that Orynx was wrong, no matter how much he thought that last statement true. The demon lord was determined that he would have the entire truth from his guard this time. Partly it was frustration at being denied this answer for so long, but mostly it was because he wanted to know if he could trust Orynx with his most closely guarded secret. He would need to know that, if he was going to the surface. Still, Ghirahim did not like to simply force someone to spill all their inner secrets out to him. Perhaps a bit of persuasion was in order. He drew his sword-a thin, curved black obsidian blade with a ruby inset. "I, Lord Ghirahim, challenge you to a duel, Orynx."

Orynx raised an eyebrow. "To the death? That seems rather unfair, since I am unwilling to kill you."

Ghirahim shook his head. "Don't be silly. Just until one of us manages to draw the blood of the other onto our blade. That shouldn't take me too long. You make a rather large target."

"Terms?" Orynx asked, looking slightly amused. The Guard was a master swordsman and clearly didn't think that Ghirahim had any chance at winning. Ghirahim smiled smugly. _Probably thinks I just carry this thing for decoration. But that's only because he's never actually fought against me._

"When I win, you will tell me what you mean by saying that you serve the realm. In the non-existent but hypothetical case that you win, I will stay in the Lower Realms like a good little ruler until we have conquered the entire rest of the surface, or retreated from it entirely like spineless cowards. Since you are so slow and bulky, I agree not to use any magic against you for the duration of our duel."

"I accept your challenge," Orynx said, chuckling as he drew his scimitar. "I warn you that I may draw a bit more blood than necessary. Such unwarranted arrogance is bad for your health, my lord."

"And I warn you that I will certainly draw more than is necessary, since I tire of your evasive non-answers to this question." Ghirahim changed his stance and hissed at the opponent who stood before him, his tongue tasting the air like a snake's.

Orynx slowly began to move in a circle, his stance defensive, but his eyes searching for an opening. His first lunge was sudden. Ghirahim blocked it lazily with his sword. He could see the surprise in the guard's eyes. The demon lord pressed forward, slashing suddenly. Orynx's chain mail blocked the blow, so he drew no blood. The guard wrenched himself away before Ghirahim's second blow landed, retreating back towards the wall. Ghirahim threw his sword towards Orynx like a spear. The sword missed his unprotected lower arm by a hair. Orynx grinned and snatched it from the ground beside him. He pointed his mismatched swords towards Ghirahim.

"Last chance to give up before I give you a painful slash on the face. I'm sure it would make a good eye-scar, though."

Ghirahim laughed. "What an appalling threat. No, I would not like an eye-scar, thank you very much. But give in? Never!" He beckoned to the guard with both hands. "Let's finish this."

Orynx grinned and lunged forward with both swords drawn. Ghirahim stood placidly and feinted to the left, but when Orynx was about to slash him (apparently trying to give him _two_  eye-scars), he instead stood his ground and grabbed the blades of both swords with the tips of his fingers, pushing them down with such force that Orynx lost his grip on them and they slashed across the hands of the guard.

Orynx hissed in pain and growled as Ghirahim stopped midway and pulled both swords back up again, further slashing his guard's hands and pulling them both out of his grasp. He flipped the two swords in the air, crossed them, and then pointed them both at the guard. "I win."

Orynx bellowed something unintelligible and grimaced at the blood on his hands. "I hope you're going to heal this, my lord, or I'll never be able to properly wield a sword again."

"Of course," Ghirahim said. Placing Orynx's sword on the table he snapped his fingers, and the wounds on Orynx's hands closed up. "Won't even leave a scar. A pity—I know how much you relish those ugly things."

Orynx grinned widely, an expression which emphasized the many criss-crossing marks of battle covering his face. "Nothing wrong with a good scar. I'll never understand why you enjoy being so ridiculously vain."

"And I have no idea why you wish to look like some sort of scruffy barbarian," Ghirahim countered. "But why don't you answer my question now?"

Orynx's expression of dismay showed his clearly-wounded pride. "I can't believe you managed to do that. That was from one of your old performances!"

Ghirahim shrugged. "Why so surprised, then? I had practice."

"Anyone can pull that off with a cooperating actor holding some flimsy wood prop! Not a trained warrior with real swords!" Orynx gave him a fearsome scowl. "Tell. Me. How. You. Did. That."

"No. Tell me what you mean by serving the realm. I believe that was the agreement."

Orynx muttered something angrily under his breath. Finally the guard composed his expression. "As you command, my lord." He looked down while he spoke. "I didn't always believe in serving the realm. Once, I thought my duty should be to serve the ruler, much as Trelan and Nix do. I think in order for you to understand what I mean when I say that I serve the realm, you have to know why I changed my mind." He looked up again. "What do you know of King Thressan?"

Ghirahim shrugged, using a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his sword. "He was the ruler of our realm before Releris. I know him only from those trite songs Releris made me sing incessantly. That was well before my time, after all. As I understand, though, he was quite unpopular. I believe they called him Thressan the Torturer? Liked to lock people in spiked cases and have ghouls eat their faces?"

"Yes. I served under him for several decades," Orynx said.

Ghirahim's eyes widened. "I never knew you were so old."

"I am the only guard alive today from that era."

The demon lord tilted his head. "Impressive. How did you survive when Thressan was deposed?"

"I survived because I was the one who let Releris's soldiers into the palace. Now, I know well your feelings on Releris-"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure I've made them abundantly clear."

"But he was the only one of the petty lords who wasn't so terrified of Thressan that all he could contemplate was blind obedience. After decades of fulfilling the orders of a sadistic madman, I finally got it through my thick head that perhaps tying my loyalty to someone merely because they happened to sit the throne was no virtue."

"Yet that seems to have been your only instance of rebellion. Why?"

"Releris was cruel, but not mad," Orynx said. "Many fewer people suffered during his reign, and those who did suffered less."

Ghirahim scowled, but Orynx simply looked thoughtful.

"He was a capable ruler-" the guard reflected.

"Who deserved to die-" Ghirahim felt an old, raw anger stir in him.

"-Whose death I would have mourned, except that you have been an unimaginably better one."

The demon lord's anger changed to surprise. Of course, flattery would be easy in most situations as this, and even easier to dismiss. But Ghirahim could tell when someone was lying. Trelan and Nix sometimes forgot this fact, as did Ferrik, but Orynx never did. And this time was no exception. Ghirahim took a moment to compose himself.

"You are very skilled at making difficult truths easier to swallow," Ghirahim said.

"I admit, it is a skill you have forced me to cultivate," Orynx flashed a brief grin.

"What was it that Thressen did, that finally made up your mind about him?" Ghirahim asked.

Orynx's expression looked distant, as if he was actually looking at the answer across the great gulf of time. "There was this one obsession he acquired about magic—unlike Releris, Thressen was a powerful sorcerer in his own right. And he discovered a new way that one of his great power could acquire even more power." Orynx's eyes focused back on Ghirahim. "You are also a powerful sorcerer. But I know you would not consider increasing that power by draining the vitality of the realm's food sources."

"He starved his own people, then."

"Yes. When I realized how he had become so powerful, I could no longer believe that it could be right to serve him. It's rarely talked about, because his other transgressions were so—viscerally awful. Torture. Murder. Betrayal of lords who allied with him. But the famine was his greatest crime." His expression hardened. "I have done many terrible things in my time, but there is some place that even I must draw the line."

Ghirahim realized he was still holding the sword and the bloody handkerchief. He placed the handkerchief on the table and re-sheathed his sword. "Well, that was certainly an interesting story. And I think I do understand more of what you mean when you say you serve the realm. Which is to say that I understand you value loyalty to a ruler only as a means, and not an end. And that you have certain, ah, standards of quality below which you might deem said ruler unworthy of their position."

Orynx nodded. "That is true."

Ghirahim placed his hand to his chin. "Yes, this is interesting, indeed." Ghrirahim considered this. The explanation meant Orynx's loyalty was not to him, but then Ghirahim had always known that, and had been willing to tolerate it since the guard had given him plenty of other assurances that he was not about to stab the demon lord in the back. W _hat he said, though-he really is devoted to the realm, not to some imaginary ideal of the rightful ruler or to the other nobles. And he thinks that I can run the realm._  He gave Orynx a sly smile. Orynx returned it with his typical stoic expression.

"Since you have made your motivations clear now, I wish to entrust you with the knowledge of my greatest weakness."

Ghirahim was gratified to see Orynx's eyes widen momentarily. "You have my complete attention, my lord."

Ghirahim gave a short laugh. "I thought so." He beckoned the guard toward the door. "Follow me."

They walked down the twisting corridors of the palace until Ghirahim came to the room he was looking for. Orynx looked around as they walked in. "What is the significance of this room?"

"Hmmm? This room?" Ghirahim said, looking around at the plain furnishings. A thin layer of dust covered them. "There isn't one. I came here only because I don't want anyone to see where we're going. I'm going to teleport us there."

"Oh," Orynx said, looking rather uncomfortable. "If you don't mind my asking, how exactly does teleportation work? Because it always _looks_  like you dissolve into diamond-shaped pieces that somehow manage to reassemble themselves somewhere else."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "Your fear of this puzzles me."

Orynx grimaced. "Let's just get this over with, then."

Ghirahim tapped Orynx on the shoulder and they appeared in a pitch-black room. "Just a moment," Ghirahim said. "I'm going to light the torches." He snapped his fingers and orange fire flared in wall-sconces on all sides of them. They stood in a large, window-less rectangular room filled with a variety of assorted items. A room as fortified as this one this might be used as a treasure room, but there were no gold or jewels here. Ghirahim had stored various magical artifacts in the room.

He pointed with one gloved hand towards the far wall. Mounted on it was the same jagged black sword Releris had been holding when Ghirahim had killed him. "There it is. My greatest weakness."

"The Unbreakable Sword." Orynx said, the disbelief still evident in his even tone, "Is your weakness."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "Care to venture a guess as to why?"

Orynx thought for a moment and shrugged. "It belonged to Releris, but it's impossible to destroy? I know you got rid of a whole bunch of his personal items after you killed him. But I imagine just throwing the sword out somewhere your enemies could easily go to retrieve it didn't sound appealing. Personally, I think you should hold on to it, but if it bothers you that much, maybe you could throw it into the Endless Water?"

Ghirahim shuddered slightly. The Endless Water was the great underground ocean to the North. Anything sunk there was generally considered irretrievable if lost more than a mile from the shore. "No, the Endless Water is out of the question," Ghirahim said. "Besides, you are wrong. I do not want to get rid of the sword."

"Then why did you order us to seal it in here after he died? I always assumed you just loathed the idea of touching it, since it belonged to Releris."

"It did not belong to him," Ghirahim said. "so much as it was used by him. I am the true owner of the sword, except that I cannot wield its physical form."

"I don't understand," Orynx said.

"I am bound to the sword," Ghirahim said. "Which infuses it with my magic. That is why it became so powerful towards the end of Releris's rule."

Orynx's eyes widened again. "Then—the ceremony where he claimed to capture the magic of the executed sorcerer rebels in the sword-"

"That was a sham," Ghirahim said. "There are some spells which claim to be able to do that, but they are immensely difficult, and tend to kill the new wielder of the magic. So, in practice, a sorcerer may give up their magic willingly at their death, or at any time, but can only be _forced_  to wield their magic for another in life. Soon after he found me, Releris did everything he could to hide his purpose for me. He bound me to the sword, both to unlock its old abilities and to give himself the ability to access my magic." Ghirahim scowled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Orynx asked.

"I want you to guard the sword for me when we go to the surface. As I said, I cannot wield it."

"You're taking it with you? But that's dangerous!"

"Worse to leave it here," Ghirahim said. "You forget, Releris bound my magic to the sword. If I am separated from it by a barrier-say, the Seal, I cannot use my power."

"I wish even more that I had won our duel, then. If you take this to the surface, the Sheikahs will surely discover it."

"Always a pessimist," Ghirahim said. "Will you guard it for me?"

"And if I refuse?" Orynx asked.

"Then I give it to Ferrik," Ghirahim said.

Orynx growled. "Fine. I'll guard it."

"Delightful. On to the surface, then!"

 


	3. Chapter 2: Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are still copyright Nintendo.

Chapter 2: Omens

Link stood at the edge of a precipice in his dream. Looking down, he saw a deep, circular pit. A spiral pathway starting a ways to his left led down the side of it. In the dream, Link could see as well as any Loftwing. The bottom of the pit was clear to him. Surrounded by a circular design, a stone stake covered in runes glowed in the center of the pit. Around it, a dark mist began to form. Then, hands reached out from the ground. Creatures with sharp teeth, claws, and weapons poured from the earth. Lastly, another figure appeared at the bottom of the pit. This one was wearing a red cape and white, diamond-patterned clothes. The other creatures looked at intently at this last figure, who looked straight up at Link and gave him a cold smile. Then the figure pointed directly at him. The strange creatures ran towards Link up the side of the pit. Link turned to run, but the caped figure appeared directly in front of him in a flash of yellow diamonds. Still smiling his cold smile, he pushed Link off the edge of the precipice. Link whistled, but his Loftwing never came.

The ground rose up to meet him.

He hit the floor. Opening his eyes, Link saw the familiar surroundings of his Academy room. He blinked blearily and looked up at the window behind him. Cerulean had stuck his head through the window, and was holding a letter in his beak. The Loftwing cocked his head at Link and spat the letter at him.

Link opened the letter.

Wake up, sleepyhead!

I know it's the day of the Wing Ceremony, but we both know you weren't planning to practice anyway. Besides, there should be plenty of time for this if you hurry. Meet me at the fortuneteller's stall.

Zelda

Link rose and placed the letter on his shelf. Then he set off for the market. As he walked through the halls of the Academy, he waved at Pipit, who waved back.

"You're up early, Link," he said. "Planning to practice for the Wing Ceremony?"

Link shrugged.

"You seem very confident," Pipit said. "Just watch out for Groose and his cheating chums."

Link nodded and continued outside. The day was bright. Loftwings soared over the Statue of the Goddess. Link made his way briskly across the sky bridge to the market. Inside, he saw Zelda haggling with the fortuneteller. The fortuneteller was a short, stout man with vivid blue eyes. Currently, those eyes were narrowed.

"Ten rupees, Sparrot," Zelda said. "We both know that's your usual rate."

"Fifty for something like that, no exceptions. You want prophecy, not fortunetelling. I can do it, but it will cost you."

"But this is important!" Zelda said. "You should give such information freely. I am offering to pay, even."

"You misunderstand me," the little man replied. "Prophecy is dangerous. Most of the time, you're better off not knowing."

Zelda looked over at Link. "Oh good, you're here. Link, I'm sorry to ask, but do you have thirty rupees? I'll pay it back later, but this is urgent!"

Link nodded. Zelda took out a red rupee and combined it with Link's red and two blue rupees. She placed them all on the fortuneteller's stall. "Fine. Fifty rupees. Now will you tell me?"

Sparrot looked uneasy. "You've paid the price I asked, so I must, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He motioned them to follow him, and they went into the room behind the stall. The fortuneteller closed the door behind them and, instead of his crystal ball, placed a bowl of water carefully on the table. Then he jumped into a chair and motioned Link and Zelda towards the table.

Sparrot was silent for a few moments as his eyes gazed into the smooth surface of the water. His wide blue eyes became even wider the longer he looked. Then his eyes lidded, his face filled with weariness.

"It is worse than I feared."

"What? Tell me!" Zelda demanded. Her forehead was creased in concern.

"Zelda, you will be instrumental in raising Hylia. There is—an ancient prophecy that says you will face a being of great evil, but that he will be no match for you and your chosen hero. It has been written in several books and passed through the ages. If I had any of those books, I could have sung it to you, for it is a song of great beauty." He covered his eyes with his hands, then.

Zelda look at Link, the confusion on her face mirroring his. Then she looked back to the fortuneteller. "I don't understand. Why is that so awful?"

Sparrot looked back up at them, his expression one of horror now. "Because the prophecy has been torn! The threads have only begun to wind themselves together, but they are winding the wrong way!"

Zelda looked thoughtful. "So we have no destiny then?"

"No," Sparrot said quietly.

"We can still do something about this," she said. Link looked at Sparrot and pointed toward a desk in the corner, and made some writing gestures.

"Oh," Sparrot said. "Yes, I have some pencil and paper for you, Link." He went and retrieved the pencil and paper.

Link drew the image of the pit and then the figure with the red cape from his dream.

Sparrot gazed down at them, frowning. "Yes I saw that pit. I think this is from the same prophecy." He looked over at the caped figure. "I don't recognize him, though. Let me look again..."

Once more, Sparrot gazed into the bowl of water. He looked back up abruptly. "Link, that one you drew—he is the one who tore the prophecy. And you—you will need to fight him!"

"Where is he?" Zelda demanded. "Link and I can be anywhere in the Hundred Isles in less than an hour! We'll call our Loftwings-"

"No," Sparrot said. "He is not in the Hundred Isles."

Link gestured to the image of the spiraling pit he had drawn, a questioning look on his face.

"That place? It's on the surface."

Zelda looked over at Link. "How will we even...?"

Link looked thoughtful. He drew a picture of Zelda's father.

"Ask Father? Well, I suppose he does run the Academy. He might know about this."

Sparrot's expression perked up a bit. "Yes, he would know about that. My visions won't be very helpful for such things, I'm afraid."

"Thank you for all of your help," Zelda said, clasping the fortuneteller's hand. "When I started hearing that voice, I didn't know what to think. Now we have a plan."

Sparrot stared back at her, wide eyed and sad. "Don't thank me yet."


	4. Chapter 3:Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> And now, here we go-first chapter on the Surface!

**Chapter** **3** **:** **Negotiations**

"Isn't it amazing?" Ghirahim said. He was laying in the grass, hands propped behind his head, staring at the sun. The delicious, delicious sun. According to the texts he had read, most surface creatures who attempted this would blind themselves. Demon eyes were not harmed by the intense light of the sun, however, and Ghirahim had been enjoying this past-time for the last two hours.  _The_ _end_ _I_ _have_ _fought_ _so_ _long_ _for_ _is_ _finally_ _in_ _sight..._

Orynx stood next to the demon lord, watching the surroundings with rapidly shifting eyes. "I can barely contain my happiness." He roared at a few songbirds that had settled near Ghirahim, and they fluttered away.

"Do you want to know an interesting fact, Orynx? The Shard of Truth doesn't distinguish between sarcasm and a lie. Very nit-picky of it, don't you think?" Ghirahim plucked a violet from the ground and admired it.

Orynx turned his attention to the guard running toward them. Ferrik came to a halt in front of them, breathing heavily, and bowed to Ghirahim. "My lord, I have news. The Sheikah contingent gave up trying to penetrate the shield you placed over the Sealed Grounds and have retreated to the temple at the top of the pit."

Ghirahim frowned and dropped the flower. "That's unfortunate."

Ferrik looked confused, and Orynx tensed.

"But is this not good news, my lord? Perhaps they've given up."

The demon lord levered himself off the ground, brushing grass and leaves off himself as he stood. "And perhaps we are all songbirds who only think we are demons," Ghirahim sighed. "More likely they're summoning reinforcements. I doubt we will have long to savor their absence." He began walking in the direction Ferrik had come from. Orynx moved in front of him.

"My lord, I'll remind you that you are not yet fully acclimated to the surface," Orynx said. "You cannot be fighting any battles during the day." Orynx gave Ghirahim a harsh glare, baring his teeth.

"Your concern is touching, Orynx," the demon lord said. "However, I can assure you that I am perfectly fine, no matter what you may think. It is necessary that I-"

"-go pick some more flowers," Orynx finished. He put his hand over Ferrik's mouth when the other guard gave him a look of outrage.

Ghirahim blinked a few times, his train of thought suddenly derailed. He put a hand on his chin and considered the statement. "Hmmm...flowers. Yes, of course." He gave Orynx a wide smile. "Thank you for reminding me." He turned around and surveyed the green forest for the small colorful plants. His attention on his new task, he ignored the unimportant sounds behind him.

* * *

"When our lord realizes how you have been treating him, he will-" Ferrik growled.

"-plan some suitably humiliating prank as vengeance," Orynx said. "And then he will thank me from the bottom of his heart for not letting him go to his death. Our lord is very sensible like that."

Ferrik's hand rested on the pommel of his gleaming crimson broadsword. "You are such an untrustworthy worm. Do not think no one watches your actions."

Orynx rolled his eyes.  _Not_ _this_ _again._ "You wound me with your accusations. I'll remind you that Lord Ghirahim can sense any and all dishonesty. If I meant him any harm, he would know."

"Perhaps not, if you are that old, clever worm who has served  _three_  rulers," Ferrik growled, baring his fangs. The slender red demon didn't draw his sword, but looked as if he were barely restraining himself from doing so. "The same one who brought Releris to power. Or did you think I wouldn't notice your name in the old guards' records?"

Orynx gave a low whistle. "You've read those dusty tomes?" The older demon gave a mock bow. "You have my admiration for your extreme tolerance to mind-numbing boredom."  _So_ _it's_ _more_ _than_ _just_ _his_ _usual_ _complaints._ _He_ _thinks_ _he's_ _found_ _something_ _he_ _can_ _use_ _to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _me. How little he understands._

"I know all about you."

Orynx shook his head. "Ferrik, as annoying as your accusations are, I'd like you to last longer than the last replacement we had. So I'm going to give you some advice." He placed his hand on Ferrik's shoulder and dug his claws through the chainmail. Ferrik hissed and drew his sword.

Orynx drew the Unbreakable Sword. The jagged black blade hovered directly in front of Ferrik's nose. The red demon's gaze shifted to the sword, glaring at it angrily.

"If you think someone is a traitor," Orynx began, "they should by no means be informed that you think this. Not firstly, not secondly, not even lastly. If you really feel the overwhelming need to telegraph your intentions to them, it is preferable to wait until you can speak to their safely decapitated head." He removed his hand from Ferrik's shoulder and stepped back, lowering his sword.

"How kind of you to be so helpful, oh wise one," Ferrik sneered. "But don't think I can't take you. You know nothing about me."

Orynx sighed. "We are wasting valuable time. Lord Ghirahim was worried that the Sheikahs planned to return with reinforcements, and I fear that he guessed the situation correctly."

Ferrik's expression changed to one of concern. "Then we need his help to reinforce the shield-"

"No. We should go ask the sorcerers he brought to reinforce it."

"Lord Ghirahim is the most powerful of the sorcerers we have," Ferrik said. "He created the shield. He is the one who should reinforce the shield. I believe that was what he intended to do before you so rudely interrupted him."

"When it is night again, he can reinforce it all he wishes," Orynx said. "For now, you should go and gather the other sorcerers-"

Ferrik gave a short laugh. "I don't take orders from you, worm."

Orynx growled in frustration. "So you plan to stand there and do nothing?"

Ferrik crossed his arms. "Of course not." He turned to walk towards Ghirahim.

"He's in no condition to be in a war zone, no matter how well-shielded it is!" Orynx growled. "Surely even you can see that!"

Ferrik turned his head to glare one eye at Orynx. "Of course I can. But there is a simple solution to that. Truly, right now you are acting as thick as you appear to be." He walked over to face Ghirahim and bowed on one knee, a position which brought him almost level with the also-kneeling demon lord's face. His expression earnest, he spoke. "My lord?"

Ghirahim looked up at him, smiling cheerfully. "Ah, Ferrik. Did you come to collect flowers?"

"No, my lord."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "Bugs, then?"

"My lord, could you make it rain?" Ferrik asked.

Ghirahim smiled again. "Of course!" He snapped his fingers and the wind shrieked and blew around them and dark clouds piled into the sky. Lightning crackled, thunder boomed, and the rain tumbled down on them.

Orynx grimaced at the water pattering onto his face.

Ghirahim's expression suddenly sharpened and he gave Ferrik a fanged smile. "It seems you have requested a shower for all of us, Ferrik. I must protest that I did not yet require one, and express dismay at what it is doing to my hair." He snapped again, and the rain ceased, though the thick clouds remained.

"Still, good thinking." Ghirahim stood up, still holding his bouquet.

Ferrik also stood. "Thank you, my lord." He shot Orynx a glare.

* * *

Ghirahim looked up at the sky regretfully. "Oh, sunlight. I miss you already." He looked between Orynx and Ferrik, who were glaring daggers at each other. Ghirahim was disappointed that he had missed whatever had transpired.  _This_ _is_ _probably_ _the_ _closest_ _I've_ _been_ _to_ _actually_ _overhearing_ _them_ _threaten_ _each_ _other._ _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _find_ _out_ _what_ _happened_ _later,_ _though._ _Priorities._

"What are we waiting for?" Ghirahim said. "I believe you mentioned the Sheikahs have retreated, Ferrik? We should take this opportunity to reinforce our shield."

Ferrik gave Orynx a smug smile before facing Ghirahim. "Of course, my lord. Let me lead you to the Sealed Grounds."

"Thank you, Ferrik _,_ _"_ Ghirahim said. As he walked by Orynx, he held out the bouquet of flowers for him. "Do hold onto these for me—I put a lot of work into that composition."

Orynx took the flowers, saying nothing.

Ghirahim followed Ferrik as they wound through the area called Faron Woods. He had no idea how to find the Sealed Grounds from here, as he hadn't exactly been making maps of the place for the past few days. He was sure he could get one from one of the soldiers, though.  _I_ _need_ _to_ _start_ _learning_ _where_ _everything_ _is_ _in_ _this_ _realm_ _now._ _I_ _suppose_ _—_ _this_ _all_ _belongs_ _to_ _me?_ _If_ _I_ _can_ _find_ _Hylia,_ _that_ _is._ _Otherwise_ _the_ _Sheikahs_ _will_ _slaughter_ _us._

Ghirahim took note of the different types of plants and animals he saw. So far, none had seemed in any way threatening or hostile.  _Certainly_ _a_ _contrast_ _to_ _the_ _creatures_ _who_ _dwell_ _in_ _the_ _lower_ _realms._

"We're here, my lord," Ferrik said after some time. Ghirahim looked at the familiar scene before him. The large pit which represented both their freedom and their confinement lay before him. On the other side, towering defiantly over the shimmering shield covering the pit was the Sheikahs' temple.

"Do you require any supplies, my lord," Ferrik asked.

Ghirahim gave him a small smile. "I could use a comb."

"Anything else, my lord?" Ferrik asked.

The demon lord shook his head. "No. This spell does not use anything from the physical realm."

"I'll return shortly, then." Ferrik ran off, running through the shield.

Ghirahim noticed that Orynx watched intently as the other guard entered the demon's camp in the sealed grounds.

"He's not completely hopeless," Orynx said.

"Such effusive words of approval!" Ghirahim responded. "I can tell you are becoming fast friends!" He lifted his hands and began chanting the spell to reinforce the shield. He admired the structures they had set up in the pit. Watchtowers and small wooden buildings covered the ground, along with tents. Hundreds of soldiers walked between those buildings and stood in those watchtowers. The only ground that remained untouched was the circular rune around the stone relic that was the Seal.  _And_ _all_ _of_ _this_ _took_ _only_ _a_ _week._ The shield was the reason they had been able to set up a base in the pit, whereas before they had always scurried through the Breach under cover of night, running up the spiraling sides of the Sealed Grounds as quickly as possible. It had been the only way to escape the Sheikah arrows and spells that were otherwise pelted down on them.

And Ghirahim was the one who had created the shield, the first night he had come to the surface. It reminded him of just how much Releris had destroyed. Sorcerers had always been rare among their people, but there was once a time when Ghirahim's abilities would not have been considered unique. The demon lord noticed some of the other sorcerers watching him from one side of the pit. He gave them a brief wave.  _I hope they're paying close attention. Someone besides me should learn how to do this._ Ghirahim turned his attention back to the shield and finished the reinforcements.

Ferrik returned with the comb just as Girahim finished chanting the spell. He held the item out to Ghirahim, who thanked the guard and quickly combed the leaves and grass out of his still slightly-damp hair.

"I think I'm done here, now," Ghirahim said. "And as fun as this temporary foray back into the real world has been, I do believe a permanent sense of reality is the goal. Which requires my exposure to the shiny, shiny sun." He looked sullenly up at the gloomy clouds he had created.

Ferrik looked unhappy. "My lord, if I could have a private word with you first?" The younger guard flashed Orynx a dark look.

Ghirahim sighed. "If you wish. I suppose I could-" the demon lord stopped short when he saw the bright flash of blue light appear on the other side of the pit, directly in front of the Sheikah temple. Soldiers began yelling orders in the pit, and hands pointed towards the bright light on the other side. At first Ghirahim thought the Sheikahs were readying some sort of magical blast on the shield, but then the light dimmed and on the other side stood—a woman of some sort. Ghirahim sharpened his eyesight until he could see the figure on the other side clearly. She was half blue, half purple, and winged. Her body seemed to shine with a pearlescent, otherworldly light.

"Who is that?" Ghirahim asked.

Orynx and Ferrik both unsheathed their swords. "I don't know," Orynx said. "We should assume that whoever or whatever she is, she is allied with the Sheikah."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "Something about her magic—seems familiar." In fact, something about the other figure's magic mirrored his own, but Ghirahim couldn't quite define for himself what it was.

The figure rose from the ground and danced gracefully over the shield until she hovered directly over the center of it. Then, she abruptly moved downward with great speed, the tip of one foot smashing into the shield. To Ghirahim's horror, the shield shattered into pieces.

The woman propelled herself into the pit, then, toppling towers and tearing through the wooden buildings and cloth tents.

The demon lord felt anger begin to burn inside him. He called down a lightning bolt on the figure. When the dust around her cleared, Ghirahim gaped. She was completely unharmed. Looking around in an unconcerned manner, she continued to attack the camp.

He tried to think of another attack, but there was nothing else he could focus well enough to hit such a swiftly moving target without likely taking down many of his own soldiers as well. And he sensed something of her power, something that told him that his sword was no threat to her.

The anger Ghirahim had felt was replaced by fear. He had to do something! "Stop! Stop! I call a truce!" he yelled down the pit.

Orynx growled. "Don't attract its attention! That thing can't possibly understand you. I'm sure it's just a construct-some type of automaton, or weapon-" he trailed off as the figure lighted over the air directly in front of them. Orynx growled and pointed the Unbreakable Sword at her.

Ignoring the two guards who threatened her, she faced Ghirahim. "Who are you?" Her voice had a strange, ethereal quality to it, as if it were made from the sounds of musical instruments.

Ghirahim took a deep breath to calm himself. "I am Lord Ghirahim, ruler of the Lower Realms and the Surface. If I may ask, who are you?"

The woman tilted her head. "My designation is Fi."

Ghirahim gave her a forced smile. "Do you work for the Sheikah, Fi? Why have you attacked us?"

"The Sheikah are the second defense. I am the first. I do not answer to them any more than they would to me. I attacked you because I am the first defense."

"Second and first defense?" Ghirahim asked, feeling perplexed. "Defense for what?"

"For who," Fi corrected. "I answer only to my Master or Hylia herself. I am tasked to defend Hylia and all of her people."

Understanding dawned on Ghirahim, the pieces he had read from many different tomes suddenly coming together. "You are the spirit of her sword."

Fi nodded. "Affirmative."

Orynx had been half right, then. She was a weapon.  _And_ _a_ _very_ _dangerous_ _one_ _at_ _that._ _Still,_ _it_ _is_ _clear_ _that_ _she_ _understands_ _what_ _I_ _am_ _saying_ _quite_ _well._  Another thought occurred to Ghirahim as well, given his own situation. "Were you always a sword spirit?"

"Irrelevant question." Fi's tone took on a hint of impatience. "You say you are the ruler of the demons. But you have addressed yourself to me as a lord. Where is the King?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "The Demon King has been dead for nine years now. I am the ruler of the demons."

Fi was silent for several long moments. "This is—unexpected...ah, I see."

"You see what?"

"Irrelevant question," Fi said. "Are you willing to surrender and permanently re-enter the seal? I will cease my attacks if you agree to do this."

Ghirahim considered this ultimatum.  _There_ _is_ _obviously_ _no_ _way_ _I_ _can_ _accept_ _her_ _terms,_ _but_ _if_ _I_ _refuse_ _her_ _outright,_ _I_ _fear_ _she_ _will_ _destroy_ _us._ _Where_ _did_ _she_ _come_ _from,_ _and_ _why_ _did_ _she_ _wait_ _until_ _now_ _to_ _appear?_

"You ask more than I can offer," Ghirahim said. "Here is what I will agree to-If you will pledge to not attack us, I will agree not to kill any of the people you protect, provided they are not trying to kill us."

Fi placed a hand on her chin. "The protection of innocents comprises 60% of my priority set. Does this agreement only extend to you, or does it extend to all of your soldiers?"

"You seem a very technical person, so allow me to clarify—it only extends to me, but that also applies to any orders I give. I will remind you that I am the ruler of the demons, so I think that is not a small concession by any means."

"Your reminder is unnecessary. I do not forget any information I acquire. Please allow me to process your offer."

Ghirahim gave a small bow. "Of course."

Fi placed both of her wings above her head and strange characters made of light appeared there. Her eyes looked upward, apparently searching through the characters. Ghirahim didn't recognize them as being from any language he was familiar with. None of the Hylian texts he owned had any characters of those kind in them.

Finally she lowered her wings to her sides and said. "With one addition, I would agree to accept your terms."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "I'm listening."

"I am a sword. I cannot make any agreements about what my sword form will do—that is decided by my Master." She spread her wings. "However, I am permitted to make this agreement for the form you see before you now. I will not attack you or any other demons in this form, if you will agree that you will not kill any of those I protect that do not try to kill you or any other demons. Should anything happen to you, I will make your successor the same offer. Is this agreeable?"

"And what of the Sheikahs?" Ghirahim asked. "Can you also ask them if-"

"Inadvisable—the Sheikahs do not like me. Your chances would be marginally better if you asked them yourself, although I would still predict a 99.5% chance of failure."

Ghirahim was strongly tempted to ask why the Sheikahs felt such a strong dislike for her, but suspected this would be classified as an 'irrelevant question'.

"What about your master? Or Hylia? Can you ask-?"

"I will relay our agreement to them, but they will not be bound by it. Only I will be bound by this agreement, and only in this form. Do you agree?"

"Could you allow me some time to speak with a few others here?"

Fi gave a single nod.

Ghirahim turned to Orynx and Ferrik. "Do you think I should accept?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Orynx said immediately. "I don't like it, but yes."

Ferrik grimaced. "Do we have a choice? I think she'll slaughter us if we don't."

Ghirahim wrote some names on a scrap of paper. "Ferrik, go explain what we have discussed to these five and report back with their responses."

Ferrik nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Ghirahim looked back at Fi. She glanced at the rapidly retreating Ferrik before turning her pupil-less gaze back to the demon lord. "If I may ask, how did you become ruler of the demons?"

"I did not know you possessed curiosity," Ghirahim said. "You seem to discourage it in others."

"Information is important to me," Fi said.

"Well, I suppose it cannot hurt to tell you, particularly since I know your master is the Sky Hero. You can tell him that he fights the one who defeated the Demon King." Ghirahim leaned closer. "You can tell him that he is late."

Fi made a sound like an orchestra playing. "Interesting. Your attempt at intimidation has been recorded for future analysis of your psychological state."

Ghirahim gave her an amused smile. "Why, I did not know you had a sense of humor, either." When Ferrik returned, Ghirahim looked over the responses. There were four no's and one yes. Ghirahim sighed. He turned to Fi. "I accept the conditions."

Fi nodded. "I will hold you to that." She raised her wings and sang in a voice that sounded like flutes. Ghirahim saw a light form briefly around them both.

"What was that?"

"Either of us will know immediately if the other has broken their half of the agreement." She lowered her wings.

Ghirahim could tell that her words were truthful, which surprised him even more. The spell would be useful, even to him. He could tell if something spoken directly to him was an attempt at deception, but not if someone changed their mind about their intent later. "You are a very honorable opponent, to give me the same benefit you have given yourself."

"Honor has nothing to do with it," Fi said. "I predict that you will be 80% more likely to hold to your end of the agreement, if you know that I am holding to mine."

"Clever, then," Ghirahim said.

Fi only tilted her head. "We will meet again. Do not forget our bargain." She disappeared in a flash of light.

"What a curious person," Ghirahim said. He sighed as he saw the door to the Sheikah temple opening. "It looks like I won't be getting any more sunshine today. This turn of events has certainly left me with a strong desire for bloodshed." Raining lightning down on the Sheikahs who had exited the temple, he chuckled as he watched them scatter back towards the door. "And since our friends here seem determined to kill us, I see no reason not to return the favor."

 


	5. Chapter 4 : All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: We witness Skyloft's Wing Ceremony...and then the world turns upside down and folds inside out. Well, not so much for that last part, but I tried to keep it interesting nonetheless...

 

**Chapter** **4** **:** **All** **Fall** **Down**

"What are you waiting for, Link?" Zelda exclaimed, prodding him onto the wooden platform. "Didn't you hear Sparrot? The fate of the entire world may rest in our hands!"

Link turned to face her and shook his right hand in front of her in a stop gesture, using his left to point up at the empty sky. Zelda crossed her arms. "You can't sense your bird? Are you still that tired, Link?" She reached out in her mind to Cerulean and sensed him nearby. Even if Firestar was a little farther off, Zelda was sure she'd be there in no time once Link called her.

Link nodded, then shook his head.

 _So your bird just disappeared into thin air, and it's not just you being tired because it isn't noon yet? Uh huh. Sure._ Zelda gave him a sweet smile. "Let me help you with that," she said, and pushed him off the platform.

Link whistled as he fell, and Zelda jumped into the sky as well, whistling for her Loftwing. Cerulean soared around in a lazy spiral and swooped down to catch her. As she clutched her bird's soft mane, she looked around for Firestar. The bird was still nowhere in sight. She heard Link's scream. Zelda urged Cerulean into a dive and the bird managed to catch Link as he fell.

Cerulean let out an ear-piercing screech as Link hit his back and banked hard to his left, trying to regain his balance. Link held on tightly to Zelda as the bird shakily flew them back up to the platform.

Zelda could sense as Cerulean's wings turned _wrong_ and the Loftwing crashed into the ground.

Zelda jumped off her injured bird and went to check his wing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The wing was sprained, but not broken. Cerulean turned his great beak to give her an apologetic look.

"No, it's not your fault," she soothed. "You were great." She embraced his neck. Looking back at Link, she winced. "Sorry. Now this is going to take even longer." Zelda saw Orielle approaching, her expression concerned. "Look, I'm going to ask Orielle if she can help Cerulean. You just-go find your bird." Link nodded and walked in the direction of the Academy.

* * *

Link looked up as he approached the University. Groose was leaning against the door. "Hey, Useless," he said. "How's your practice for the Wing Ceremony going?" Narrowing his yellow eyes, he gave Link a wide grin. "Great how everyone's too busy preparing for the ceremony to come around over here, eh?"

Link scowled at him and gestured away from the door.

"Oh, you want me to move? Well, why don't you make me, Scrawny?" Groose said. "Maybe then you can go beg the Headmaster to find your bird for you." He pantomimed wiping his eyes with his hands, his mouth becoming an exaggerated frown. "Oh, please, Mr. Goofy Creepy-Eyed Headmaster, help me find my bird for me! I've got to win the Wing Ceremony even if my flying is garbage!"

Link glared at the bulkier elf, clenching his fist. Then he turned around and moved to leave.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me," Groose said, his voice dark. "You want to know where your bird is?"

Link stopped, and slowly turned around.

Groose inclined his head toward the waterfall. "Why don't you go ask the keese and the chuchus in the cave under the falls? Bet they'd know something about it."

Link clenched his fist, but came to a decision. He walked towards the sword-training wing of the school. If he was going to get through the cave, he'd need a sword.

"Hope you have a slimetastic time!" Groose called out.

* * *

Link checked that his sword was still secured in it's scabbard as he used one hand to hold onto Firestar's mane, relieved he had gotten his bird back at last. Of course, Groose hadn't mentioned that his bird hadn't actually been in the cave, but in an outcropping on the other side of it that someone like Pipit or Karane could have found for him in about fifteen minutes. At least the two grueling hours in the cave had eventually ended in success. As the Crimson touched down near Zelda and Cerulean, Link jumped off her back. After tilting her head at the other bird, Firestar nuzzled the beak of vivid blue Loftwing. The bird was on his feet again, and Link could see his Wing had improved. Whatever Orielle had given him had worked amazingly well.

"Link! Oh, good, you've found her. Where was she?"

Link pointed towards the cave near the waterfall. Then he took a stick and sketched a face.

"Oh! All that was because of Groose?" she scowled, looking toward the school. "I am going to have a long talk with that miscreant." But her expression changed to concern. "I don't want you to miss this. Sorry I was in such a hurry earlier. I already talked to Father about all this, and he says he'll explain it all after the Ceremony. You just go on and win that race. Then we can go save the world. Somehow."

* * *

Link pulled Firestar out of her dive, reaching ahead for the Bird Statue in Grasper's claws. Cawlin's bird soared over them and Firestar had to pull left to avoid the rock he threw at them. Link urged Firestar back to her right. She turned abruptly, so quickly that she cut off Groose's bird, who had gone into a dive. The bird pulled up to avoid her, cawing angrily. Link could see Groose scowling at him as Firestar again homed in on the statuette. Link stood carefully on her back as she glided perfectly straight, and grasped the cold stone of the carving in his hand.

But Owlan's bird never liked to give up its treasures. Like so many knights before him, Link received another gift from the golden bird-an angry claw-swipe across his hand.

* * *

Zelda presented Link the Sailcloth at the top of the Statue of the Goddess.

"Do you know what happens now, Link?" she asked, moving closer to him.

Link examined her eyes closely, and shook his head.

Zelda gave him a small smile, her eyes regretful. "I'm really sorry, but it's part of the ritual. Show me you can use the Sailcloth, Link!" she pushed him off the ledge.

This time, however, he landed softly in the central circle in front of the Statue, the bird-emblazoned cloth fluttering in the wind over his head.

* * *

Zelda watched as Link jumped into the sky and whistled for his Loftwing. The crimson bird swooped under him and Link grabbed onto her feathery mane. Zelda and Cerulean came up from behind them on their left. Link turned to face her, smiling exuberantly.

"Now that you've won the Wing Ceremony, we can finally ask Father to explain those legends about the surface."

Link nodded.

"Hopefully you can avoid any more run-ins with Groose," Zelda said, a feeling of disgust settling over her. She noticed that Link's hands clenched more tightly to his bird's mane at the mention of the other student knight's name, although nothing in his face betrayed his anger.

"I know. It was horrible what he did to Firestar." She looked over at the Crimson. The bird had been through a difficult ordeal, but she seemed none the worse for wear. "And to think he could ever imagine that Father would make him a knight, with that attitude! At least you two came through it all okay, and even won the race!"

Link turned to face her and smiled.

Zelda returned the smile. Before the Wing Ceremony had started, it had been difficult for her to concentrate on anything besides Sparrot's words on the broken prophecy. Still, even he had suggested that they not try to rush themselves in finding the way to the surface. "The prophecy is over a thousand years old, and it has rotted through," he had said. "Whatever new dangers you will face on the surface, they will still be there on the morrow. Get some sleep and come back to the problem when you can better prepare yourselves for the dangers before you." _I_ _suppose_ _he was_ _right,_ Zelda thought. She had just felt such a sense of—urgency.

Link seemed like he had something on his mind. Lately, he had seemed especially attentive towards her. Zelda considered him her closest friend. But she couldn't decide if she loved him in the way that everyone assumed she did. It wasn't that there was anyone else, but rather that her feelings towards Link had never changed, as far as she could tell. Did she ever think of him the way she could tell Karane thought of Pipit? She didn't think so. Yet there was no one dearer to her than Link. If he did love her, she didn't think she had any objections towards returning his affections. A part of her felt inexplicably sad whenever she thought about it, though, and she couldn't, for the life of her, fathom why. Maybe she just needed to know how he felt? Maybe she should tell him what she was thinking, and ask him how he felt towards her?

"Link, I-" she began.

Link tilted his head, looking to be listening closely.

And then she heard it again. _Your_ _time_ _draws_ _nearer..._ the voice intoned.

Then the sky darkened suddenly and a tornado ripped her from her Loftwing. Cerulean gave a panicked squawk as Zelda was ripped from him. Zelda whistled so her Loftwing would be able to track her in the tornado. This had happened before—Skyloft had wandering whirlwinds that could knock a person off their bird if they didn't evade them fast enough. This one was much larger and stronger than the ones she had encountered before, though. She saw that Link had jumped after her. They were pulled into the eye of the storm. Link fell above her, though it hardly felt like they were falling at all. Zelda felt weightless instead. Unable to see anything outside the dark walls of the tornado, only her knowledge of the situation allowed her to know she was falling.

They both fell for what seemed like hours. Zelda tried to call out to Link, but she couldn't hear her own voice over the roar of the tornado. Link talked to her, though, through his expressions. She could tell that he thought they'd be okay. Zelda gave him a small, nervous smile. She hoped he was right.

Almost as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Zelda felt as if the wind was pushing her upwards, and then it ceased abruptly, and she was sitting in a grassy clearing with Link. The sky was filled with dark clouds. To her left there stood three figures. She realized with a sudden start that the one in the center was the figure Link had drawn, the one Sparrot had said they would have to fight. Zelda started to back away from them, but stopped when she backed up against a tree. The red and blue figures began advancing on her with swords.

The caped figure grinned, making his large canines visible. "Well, it seems I was luckier than I imagined I could be. Two for the price of one!" He walked over to them and snatched the sheathed sword from Link's back. He pulled away laughing as Link grabbed for it.

"Oh, no," he said, dancing backwards. "You won't be keeping this." The red and blue figures to either side of him moved forward and pointed their swords at Link, who reluctantly backed away from the caped figure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zelda asked.

The figure made Link's sword disappear in a flash of diamonds. "My apologies. Where are my manners?" He gave them a mock bow. "I am the demon who presides over this land you call the surface. My name is Ghirahim. I would much prefer you call me by my title, Lord Ghirahim, but I see no reason to be fussy over that."

Link was giving him a fierce scowl, but Ghirahim ignored him. Instead, his gaze fixed on Zelda. "As for what I want, I should think that would be obvious, _Your_ _Grace._ " His eyes narrowed and he gave her an angry scowl.

"Why do you call me that?" Zelda asked. "My name is Zelda, and I don't have any titles." Ghirahim's eyes widened in surprise at her words. Zelda continued, trying to look more angry than afraid. "And no, I have no idea what it is you want."

"Your name—is not Hylia?" Ghirahim said.

"No. That's the name of the Goddess! How could I possibly be her?"

"How strange," Ghirahim said, his expression changing to one of concern. "The spell could not have been mistaken. But you speak the truth."

Zelda wasn't sure what Ghirahim was talking about, but it was clear to her that his spell must be in error. Maybe Sparrot had been wrong—maybe she could convince him not to fight them. "Please. This must be some sort of mistake. Link and I, we live in the sky. We've never even seen your surface until today. Please, Lord Ghirahim, could you send us home? You would have my word that we would never trouble you again."

Ghirahim's eyes widened. "That would be—I think that would be very acceptable." He smiled, his expression eager. He looked towards Link. "And you, you would agree to abide by her word as well?"

Link looked to Zelda, his expression uncertain. She thought she knew why he was worried. She walked over to him. "Link, we can't know what your dream meant. But maybe we can make our own destiny." Zelda had always been good at resolving conflicts. Whenever the other students got into fights, or even the teachers had disagreements, Zelda had always worked to resolve them. If there was any way she could resolve this one, she would.

His expression became firmer. Link nodded resolutely.

"Will he also speak your promise to me?" Ghirahim asked.

"My friend Link has made a Vow of Silence, so he never speaks, but he has agreed as well,"

Ghirahim's expression clouded. "Hmmm...you speak truthfully, but—I only wish I could be sure of his intent."

"He has agreed to abide by my pledge," Zelda said. She had noticed Ghirahim's unusual certainty in the truth of her words. Whatever the reason for it, she was glad for it, since it seemed to be working in her favor.

"I will settle for your word, then," Ghirahim said. "I will need to prepare the spell to return you, however." He turned to the demon who stood on his right. "Ferrik, please bring our guests something to eat while I make the preparations."

The red demon nodded and walked off. Ghirahim looked between both of them. All of the energy seemed to drain from his expression. He looked tired. "You have my sincerest apologies for my earlier behavior, Your Gr—Zelda. I am afraid this endless day has made me quite agitated."

"No apology is necessary. It was a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

Ghirahim gave a weak chuckle. "Hardly simple." He looked between both of them, and this time his gaze lingered on Link. "My apologies to you as well. Especially since you weren't at all what I was expecting either." Link's sword reappeared in the demon lord's hands. He took it out of the sheath and examined it.

"This—is just an ordinary sword. A bit dull, even." He turned it slowly, his eyes examining all sides of the blade.

"It's only the practice sword our instructor Eagus loans out," Zelda explained.

Ghirahim placed it back in its sheath and held it out to Link. "Here. Have it back."

Link took it, his eyes cautious, and fastened it back onto his shoulder strap. Ghirahim lidded his eyes and moved closer to Link. Link stepped back, wary, and Ghirahim stopped.

"Ah, sorry. You—have an interesting scent, is all." he said. He blinked a few times. "But I am getting distracted." He made a small sound of distress and sank to a sitting position on the ground. The demon lord covered his face with his hands. "Apologies. I—may need to rest a moment before I return you to the sky."

"My lord," the blue demon spoke, surprising Zelda with his mild tone. "Perhaps the other sorcerers can perform this spell for you?"

"No," Ghirahim said. "Unfortunately, I am the only one with this particular ability."

* * *

Ghirahim shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked back over towards the Sky Hero, the one Zelda had called Link. He had not lied about the interesting scent, but that hadn't been the whole reason he had felt drawn to the Sky Hero. _The_ _scent is how_ _the_ _sword_ _I_ _am_ _bonded_ _to_ _has_ _marked_ _him_ _so_ _I_ _can_ _sense_ _that_ _he_ _is_ _an_ _enemy_ _of_ _the_ _demons._ _But then_ _why_ _do_ _I_ _find_ _him_ _so_ _attractive?_ _Maybe_ _the_ _sword_ _is_ _taking_ _the_ _term_ _bloodlust_ _too_ _seriously?_ Still, he knew that wasn't it, because the Shard of Truth told him everything about himself. Therefore, something important about the answer involved the elf, not Ghirahim. _I don't understand how that that could be, though._ The Sky Hero had dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Those eyes watched Ghirahim with a wary intelligence. His ears were less angular than Ghirahim's, but still came to a point at the tips. He wore a simple sky blue earring in one. His clothing was a mix of assorted colors—green, white, and a mix of red and blues. _I_ _need_ _to_ _stop_ _admiring_ _him,_ _though._ _I_ _think_ _he's_ _a_ _bit_ _afraid_ _of_ _me,_ _and_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _send_ _him_ _back,_ _anyway._ _And_ _hope_ _I_ _never_ _see_ _him_ _again._

He gave Link a small smile and turned to Orynx. "I can manage this—don't worry." He rose and dusted himself off. He gestured to the table and chairs next to his tent. "Please, have a seat." Zelda settled into one of the chairs and Link sat beside her. She was speaking quietly to him, which seemed to cheer him somewhat. _They_ _both_ _seem_ _so_ _—_ _innocent._ Ghirahim hadn't expected that from Hylia, or the Sky Hero. While all the prophecy books Ghirahim owned had been stolen from the surface dwellers, the histories he owned belonged to the demons—and they told the story of Hylia's battle with the demons from the perspective of those who had lost.

Hylia had been a feared warrior—in her wake, armies had crumbled and soldiers fled. And those who had surrendered—well, in the end they had faced no better fate than the ones who had still been willing to oppose her. It was not for nothing his people called her Hylia the Ruthless. But this Zelda—she had nothing of that in her. Nothing of that at all.

Ferrik returned with the food, and Ghirahim prepared the spell as the two sky people ate. He had finished preparing the small bonfire that was necessary to add an element of rising to the spell, when he heard a noise in the forest around the clearing. Drawing his sword, he looked toward the noise.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"Quiet please—it could be dangerous," Ghirahim answered.

Several blurs emerged from the trees. The demon lord scowled and slashed the nearest one, who fell to the ground. Sheikahs. Hadn't he shown them why they should fear him today? He certainly hadn't showed them any more mercy than they showed him. How did they keep coming back?

"Orynx! Ferrik! Keep them away from our guests!" he yelled. The Sheikah boy in front of him jumped back to his feet and gave him a cocky smile.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Demonspawn," he said, slashing at Ghirahim with his sword. Ghirahim easily blocked the blow and knocked the sword from the boy's hands. The boy then lunged at the demon lord with a dagger. Teleporting behind him, Ghirahim readied his blade to run the now confused Sheikah through. And froze when he saw the look of horror on Link and Zelda's faces. The boy, seeing their expressions as well, turned and stabbed Ghirahim in the chest. The demon lord staggered, driving his sword into the ground to break his fall. The boy smirked and kicked him hard in the stomach. Ghirahim tried to rise to grab his sword, but the pain drove him back down. He let out a brief, agonized cry. Looking up, he saw the boy had pulled the thin black sword from the dirt, and was preparing to drive it into him.

The Sheikah boy drove the sword down with a triumphant yell. Ghirahim's hand shot up and grabbed the blade, yanking it to the side and ripping it from the Sheikah boy's hand. The Sheikah gaped in surprise as he turned the blade around and stabbed the boy in the heart. He wrenched the blade sideways out of the body so that the Sheikah fell to his side rather than on top of him.

Looking up into the sky, he saw the clouds he had placed there by magic fading away into mist. _At_ _least_ _I'll_ _get_ _to_ _see_ _the_ _sun_ _one_ _last_ _time_ _before_ _I_ _die._ A shadow abruptly loomed over him, and he noticed Orynx standing nearby. The world faded to darkness.

 


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: We see what happens after Ghirahim is stabbed. Also, we see where Zelda and Link end up, and meet some more Sheikahs.

**Chapter** **5** **:** **Lost**

Ghirahim woke to the sunlight. One of the demon sorcerers, dressed in red robes, stood over him. The sorcerer looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Hnnggg-" Ghirahim said. He coughed and tried again. "Who are you?" He noticed overturned chairs and a ruined table where Link and Zelda had been sitting earlier. Looking over to his left, he saw to his relief that Ferrik and Orynx were still alive and well. He looked back over at the sorcerer. "Where—are the the Sky People?"

"I-I am Sorcerer Kiris. And-Sky People? The ones you captured, you mean? The Sheikahs took them, I'm afraid. How do you feel, my lord?"

"A bit sore in the chest," he said. Looking down, however, he could see that there was no longer a dagger in him. There was a lot of blood, but as he brushed his hand over where the wound had been, he felt only smooth skin. The Shard of Truth had been telling him that he was at nearly maximal health since he had awoken, but he had rather preferred to see for himself. "Still, this is considerably improved from 'on the cusp of death'," he assured the nervous-looking sorcerer.

Ghirahim slowly rose from the ground until he was standing, and stretched slowly. He took a deep breath as he looked up at the sun for a moment. Then he examined himself again. His clothing, his entire body, was an absolute mess. He was covered in dirt and blood.  _Horrible._ _But_ _I'll_ _deal_ _with_ _that_ _second._ _First-rewards._ He looked over at the nervous-looking sorcerer. "My thanks to you, Kiris. Are you the one who healed me?"

The sorcerer nodded. "With much help from your two guards, my lord." Ghirahim looked over to where the sorcerer had gestured towards Ferrik and Orynx. "They are the ones you should thank. It was they who told me where you were and what I needed to do. Ferrik told me where to teleport to find you. And your guard, Orynx, knows a surprising amount about magic for one who cannot work it. It was not I who knew the spell that healed you-I performed it at his direction."

Ghirahim spread his hands. "Nevertheless, your assistance is most appreciated. What is your rank, sorcerer?"

"I am a Fourth Line Sorcerer," Kiris replied.

"Then I shall promote you to the Second Line, and I shall give you this," Ghirahim teleported the item from his tent. He handed the staff to Kiris. "These staffs were used by court sorcerers before Releris banned sorcery in the realm. They are said to be very effective for focusing spells—this is the only old one I've found so far. I'm working on creating new ones that are better designed. Still, I think you might find the magic stored in this one makes it more useful than just an interesting antique."

Kiris took the staff gingerly and gave Ghirahim a wide stare. "Thank you, my lord."

"You are most welcome," the demon lord said.

After the sorcerer left, Ghirahim turned to his two guards. "It seems that I also have the two of you to thank for saving my life." He looked over at the empty, overturned chairs by the demolished table. "Which means, I presume, that you disregarded my orders about our sky guests."

Ferrik looked contrite. Orynx was unreadable.

"Sorry, my lord," the red demon said, miserable. "I—couldn't let you die!"

Ghirahim gave a short laugh. "I hardly expect an apology, Ferrik. What a sorry reward that would be for saving my life! No, I am quite glad you did not follow my orders in this case. I am not sure what reward to give either of you, though. You already have the highest post among the guards, and your swords couldn't really be any better..."

"You don't need to give us any rewards," Orynx said. "Success in our duty is reward enough."

"How very stoic of you, Orynx," Ghirahim said. "But I am sure there is something you want, even if you don't know it yet. I will need to take some time to think on it, though." He looked back towards the empty chairs. "In the meantime, please update me on what happened to our guests."'

"My lord," Orynx said. "You've had a very long day. I will ask that you get some rest."

"I am not in the mood for rest," Ghirahim said, making a fist. "Those accursed Sheikahs—I was so close—I nearly had a vow from Hylia herself!"

"So she really was Hylia?" Ferrik said, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes. For some reason, she just didn't know it," Ghirahim said. "But I assure you, she was Hylia. Her presence and the Sky Hero's are not ones that I could mistake." The sword's magic allowed the demon lord to recognize and differentiate between Hylia and all of her servants.

Ferrik frowned. "Why were we going to send her back to the sky, though? Didn't we want her as a hostage?"

Ghirahim gave a bitter laugh. "Yes, that was the original plan, but this would have been ever so much better."

"But all we would've had was her word," Ferrik said. "She could've changed her mind later and broken it!"

"And that would have brought us great fortune," Ghirahim said. "In fact, it wouldn't have mattered whether she kept her word or broke it."

"I don't understand..." Ferrik said.

"It's simple, really," Ghirahim said. "How familiar are you with the creation story of the three goddesses?"

"Er...I'm not really very religious-"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way. Allow me to explain. The three goddesses created the sun, the world, the Triforce, life, etc., etc. When they decided to leave our world to go wherever it is goddesses go when they get bored, they created Hylia and made her their equal. Well, nearly so, anyway. And they told her to watch over all the creatures they had created—much to our eventual misfortune."

"Oh, I've heard that part before. Why does that matter?"

"Because when they created her, they conditioned her power on the keeping of her vows. For every vow she broke, she would lose a large portion of her power. If she broke too many vows, she would die. Once, she made a vow to Demise."

"Yes, but didn't she break that?" Ferrik said, bewildered. "And then run him through with her sword?"

"All true. But the cost was her immortal form. I think she might not want to repeat the experience, and lose the next power that would take from her—the magic she grants her chosen champions," Ghirahim said. "The vow she has to swear has some specific wording, but I have little doubt I could have convinced her to say it before I sent her back to the sky. She was already willing to make her promise to me."

"But then the Sheikahs-"

"Would no longer have been able to use magic of any sort against us at all," Ghirahim said. "All of their power comes from her—they are her creatures entirely. It might have been interesting to see whether their magic simply stopped working against us or whether their use of it to attack us would have drained away the very power they drew from. The same is true for the Sky Hero and Fi. For the dragons, it would have been even worse, for they not only use magic, but are also made from it. Either way, we would have won."

Ghirahim's mood darkened as he brooded on all they had lost.  _When_ _I_ _searched_ _for_ _their_ _presence_ _in_ _the_ _sky,_ _the_ _sword's_ _power_ _was_ _able_ _to_ _find_ _them,_ _and_ _my_ _power_ _was_ _able_ _to_ _retrieve_ _them._ _So_ _simple,_ _but_ _only_ _possible_ _because_ _they_ _and_ _I_ _were_ _in_ _the_ _right_ _place,_ _at_ _the_ _right_ _time._ It had been a stroke of unimaginable luck. But then it had been negated by the ill fortune that had befallen him. At times like these, the Unbreakable Sword called for him to shed blood. But there was no one he could kill here. He needed to find those Sheikahs...

"I need to make the Sheikahs suffer for this!" Ghirahim said, teleporting wildly around the clearing. Finally, he stopped. Standing in the middle, he took deep, shuddering breaths. "Orynx, I require-"

"-some bugs," Orynx said. "I could give you some pins and a board to place them on, my lord."

Ghirahim stared at him in surprise. Then he laughed, much to Orynx's dismay. "Oh, that was a good one, Orynx. But I think this day has quite cured me of any surface disorientation."

Orynx sighed. "It was worth a try. Perhaps you might consider a change of clothes instead?"

Ghirahim looked back down at his blood-spattered clothing and grimaced. "Very well. You win this time, Orynx. I do need a change of clothes, and a bath. And  _then_ I will finish conquering this world."

* * *

Zelda felt as if they were in some sort of nightmare. Link tried to comfort her, stroking her hair and humming her favorite song to her, but she could tell his hands were shaking, too.

"Is that really Hylia? I thought she'd be taller..."

"Look! The Sky Hero! The legends have come true!"

"The demons had better run and hide, now..."

" _That's the Sky Hero_? We're all doomed," someone else said.

"Enough," an old woman in a colorful, strangely shaped robe stood. Though she was not tall, and her voice carried only because of the acoustics of the room, all of the Sheikahs quieted down. She turned to face Zelda and Link. "This must all be very confusing for you," she said quietly.

"Yes," Zelda said, shaking. She gathered her courage and spoke. "W-why do you all fight each other? K-kill each other?" The sight of the Sheikah stabbing the demon lord, and then the demon running the Sheikah through with his blade was etched in her mind, for all of her attempts to think of something, anything, besides that. The demon lord had been so polite to them, too. And the Sheikahs had told her the dead boy was only sixteen! So young! Too young to die!

"Let me try to explain. You were captured by the demon lord. He sought to use you against us, and that would have been disastrous for all of the surface realm."

"He was going to send us back home," Zelda protested. "He meant us no harm!"

"Whatever he said to you was a lie," the woman said. "Or else a cleverly crafted demon's truth, where all of the important parts are left out." She looked over to the far right, where Zelda had tried to avoid looking this entire time. "Young Vinir did us a great service in slaying him. The demons will be uncoordinated now, easier to drive back. If they do not choose a new ruler, we may even soon drive them back completely." She was silent a few moments. "He will have a hero's burial."

Zelda could feel the tears running down her face now. She had thought, growing up in the Knight's Academy and training to be a Knight herself, that she knew all of the darkest parts of the world. Knowledge of fights that some of the more combative Skyloftians got into, injuring each other with their fists. Knowledge of the people who died due to disease or the misfortune of accident. Knowledge of the monsters that roamed at night.

But nothing like this. Nothing where people drove swords into each other (as if they were killing monsters!) and died at the hands of another person. And where those who saw such horrors thought something good had come from it!

"Please," Zelda said, her voice cracking. "I just want to go home." She felt like such a child. She should act her age, but she no longer felt like a confident adult in this world. She no longer felt like someone who could fend for themselves. When she had been in Skyloft, she had felt a longing, a desire, to see the surface. It was never something easily definable, but it was always there. Now all she wanted was to return to Skyloft and never come back to this horrible place again.

Another one of the Sheikahs—this one a tall, lean woman-approached her and bowed. "I am Impa, Your Grace, and this is your home. We beg you to help us."

"How?" Zelda asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't understand any of this. I can't—I can't do anything that would help—stop whatever is happening here."

"What is happening here is war, Your Grace," Impa said.

"And why does everyone keep calling me that? I'm not the Goddess." Zelda said. She remembered that Sparrot had said that she was supposed to help raise the goddess. Maybe that was somehow confusing all of these surface dwellers?

"But you are, Your Grace," Impa said. "When the Goddess's immortal form was fatally injured during her fight with Demise, she transferred her soul into a mortal. And ever since, in every generation, one mortal is born into the world of her soul."

"But—I'm not her—I'm just Zelda. Wouldn't I know if I were the Goddess?"

Impa shook her head. "She didn't have time to transfer her entire being. Instead, she transferred her personality, the heart of her being, into the mortal, and placed her memories in three separate springs for safekeeping. You must travel to each of these springs to regain those memories, to become your full self. Then you will be able to lead us to victory against the demons, as you did before."

Zelda looked up at the tall Sheikah woman. She had a long blonde braid and a red eye painted on her face. Her skin was a golden bronze color. Though she looked to be only a few years older than Zelda, her eyes seemed so much older than that. Zelda thought the woman practically oozed confidence and reassurance.  _She_ _should_ _be_ _the_ _Goddess,_ _not_ _me._ _She's_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _knows_ _what_ _she's_ _doing._  "What about Link?" She looked over at him worriedly.

Impa walked over to him. "He is not yet ready for the trials that will face him. We will return him to your land in the sky-"

Zelda perked up. So the Sheikahs also had a way to send them back! Impa's previous words sunk in. "But you won't send me back, will you?"

Impa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Goddess, we would never think to hold you against your will. But if you are truly the Goddess, as I know you are, I cannot imagine that you would leave us to die against the demons. You have always helped us when we needed it most."

Zelda looked up at her. She did want to help—she had just felt so overwhelmed before—but now that Impa had explained what she needed to do, it seemed less daunting. If she had all the Goddesses' memories, she would know everything she needed to know to fix this, surely. "Will you—will you help me?"

"I will guard you with my life," Impa said, bowing again.

Zelda rose slowly. "I think I can visit a few springs with you, then." She smiled.

Impa smiled warmly back. "I knew we could count on you, Your Grace."

 


	7. Chapter 6: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim x Mirror. Link returns to the sky to find the Master Sword. More Ghirahim-plotting and preparations for temple break-in occur.

**Chapter** **6** **:** **Return**

Ghirahim was feeling much better. He had sent his clothes to be cleaned and had scrubbed every inch of himself until he felt clean again. It had taken several hot baths and an additional magical cleaning of his clothing to accomplish that, but he finally felt sanity returning.

Looking in the mirror, he took the time to admire the way his black skin shimmered over his perfect muscles with the glimmering traces of diamonds and white diamond-line markings he was so fond of. Ghirahim was well aware that he was vain. The Shard of Truth reminded him endlessly. He thought it one of his more appealing traits. After all, why should he deny the obvious truth that he was the most beautiful creature in the world? The shard seemed to say nothing at all about the truth of that statement, however. Apparently, it thought the opinions of others were necessary to judge relative beauty.  _I can't see why, though. My opinion is obviously right._ The Shard took that moment to note he was prideful and egotistical as well. _Yes, little shard. Please tell more about myself._ Ghirahim smiled lazily into the mirror.  _Anyway, I suppose I should get dressed now._

He snapped, and covered his entire body in the slate gray paint he used, turning briefly in front of the mirror to see that it had truly covered his entire body. Then he painted the purple under his eyes himself. He pulled on his white jumpsuit and put his gold armband back on. Then he re-attached his cape, and carefully placed his gloves back on. He had had to replace his earring, but the new one was the twin of the one that had shattered, sky blue and in the shape of a perfect diamond. He was finishing combing through his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said.

"Orynx," came the response. "May I enter?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said.

Orynx walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I hope you are feeling better, my lord."

"Oh, definitely," Ghirahim said. "I am the picture of perfection right now." He pulled out his sword and brandished it at the mirror. "Die, villianous Sheikahs! Or, perhaps I could be merciful...if you bow to my irresistibly handsome visage!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Orynx said.

Ghirahim frowned at the guard's dour expression in the mirror. "Does nothing amuse you, Orynx? Or are you just allergic to my sense of humor?"

"I don't see why a ruler requires a sense of humor of any kind, my lord," Orynx said. "You have not been a Fool for years now, and I doubt you have fond memories of that time. I don't know why you haven't sought to bury your former identity as thoroughly as you buried Releris."

Ghirahim turned around. "Because I was not the one who died that day," he said. "Releris forced me to be his Fool, yes, but I chose what to make of that, and I do not regret those choices. Because I was, and am, the best." he grinned. "Besides, I disagree with you. A sense of humor is an essential trait for staying sane under stress."

"I suppose that's true for some," Orynx said. He settled on a chair and began sharpening the Unbreakable Sword. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How was it that Sheikah boy nearly killed you? I saw you  _look_ _away_ _from_ _him_  when you almost had him! And if it hadn't been for that impossible trick of yours, even a sorcerer wouldn't have been able to bring you back. The Sheikah would have hit your heart that time. I need to understand how it is you fight like a novice one moment, and better than any master the next."

Orynx was looking at the sword as he sharpened it, not at Ghirahim, but the demon lord could see the frustration etched on his features.

He threw up his hands. "Okay, I'll tell you." he said. "Remember our duel?"

"Quite well, yes."

"Remember how I promised not to use any magic?"

Orynx looked up at him, suspicion visible in his features. "Did you  _lie_  to me?"

"No, but I did tread at the line of my promise," Ghirahim said. "You see, that ability, and much of my other skill as a swordsman, is the result of memories that have a magical source. They—are not magic, in and of themselves, but I did obtain them through magic."

Orynx looked back at the sword he held. "I'm a fool."

"Sorry, Orynx, but you would never make a passable Fool. Your face nearly always wears all of those emotions a Fool is supposed to dispel. Besides, you don't even know how to juggle. You just didn't think about it long enough."

"That would be owing to my tremendously thick skull," Orynx scowled. "Of course! The memories come from the sword, don't they?"

"Yes. I have all the sword-fighting abilities of every demon who has ever wielded that sword. Which means that even if you might have been able to find some way to best me before, I know all of your tricks now, Orynx."

"That is how you know so much, then. But why...?"

"Why did I nearly let that Sheikah dog kill me?" Ghirahim said. "I said I had the abilities of all the wielders of the sword. But I am a performer by nature. It is habit for me to scan faces—to see what my audience thinks of me. Just as I was about to drive my sword through him, I saw the faces of our guests, and it—distressed me. I do not think they had ever seen one person try to kill another."

"You need to unlearn some of your old habits, then," Orynx said. "That was incredibly careless of you."

"I know," Ghirahim said. "I assure you, I have no desire to make that mistake again. I will pay more attention in the future. Or perhaps I should say less, for certain things."

"I would prefer you not fight the Sheikahs at all in the future," Orynx said.

"That would be unacceptable. You have no idea how much I crave their blood on my blade. They will see no further mercy from me, of that I guarantee." Ghirahim lidded his eyes, imagining what their blood would taste like—he had not had the chance to taste the Sheikah boy's blood—by the time he had been revived, he saw that the blade was far too muddy for him to consider that...

"Is this bloodthirst of yours from this sword as well?" Orynx held the Unbreakable Sword between his two hands, examining it.

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "The sword has a bit of a personality itself, which joined to mine when I was bonded to it."

"Then would it satisfy you if I took this sword and killed our enemies with it?"

"It would please me greatly, but it would not be nearly enough. Every fiber of my being desires to see them suffer, to taste their blood..."

"This sword seems to influence you more than I thought," Orynx said.

"You still don't understand, Orynx." Ghirahim gave him a small smile. "That sword is part of me, and I am part of the sword. We are one being, with a shared purpose."

Orynx's expression became guarded. "I see."

"Does this disturb you?"

"Yes," Orynx admitted. "If we do succeed in conquering the surface, would this bloodlust still drive you?"

"The sword has never seen a victory such as you describe, but I feel confident that would not be the case—it was not forged for purposeless destruction."

"I see," Orynx said. "I would ask that you wait a bit longer to attack the Sheikahs, however. You do need to rest."

"Oh, I agree," Ghirahim said. "I was being far too hasty. Anyway, I need time to work out the details of this excellent plan I have come up with."

"Plan?" Orynx raised a bushy eyebrow.

Ghirahim smiled. "You want to hear it?"

* * *

The Sheikah man marched Link to a bird statue. "This will take you back to the sky realm. You will find the Master Sword there. You will need that sword to face the demons."

He placed a hand on the Sky Hero's shoulder. "And you will need a lot more besides. Good luck."

Link looked back at him, concern in his eyes.

"Well, go on, now. You'll meet your friend again once you return, once you are equipped to face the challenges ahead."

Link nodded and touched the statue. A gust of wind drove him upwards and away. He rose rapidly, and in a minute he had passed through the hole the tornado had created in Skyloft's cloud barrier. He whistled and Firestar caught him on her back.

The Loftwing flew higher and then went into a dive. As he landed, another Skyloftian landed her Loftwing to his right. Link turned and saw the brown-haired woman dismount from her bird, her two long braids whipping around in the turbulent winds near the edge of the island. It was Orielle.

"Link!" She said, her expression concerned. "Are you alright? I saw you and Zelda get pulled into that tornado!"

Link dismounted from his bird and pointed out towards the clouds.

"She's still out there? What-" she paused as she saw what he was pointing at, her eyes widening. "It made a hole in the cloud barrier." Her voice had lowered. "What was that thing?"

She looked over at Link, who only shook his head. "You don't know? Oh, I can tell you're worried!"

Link nodded, his forehead creased. He started to walk in the direction of the school.

"Link, are you trying to find Gaepora?"

He turned back to her and tilted his head. Just then a frantic voice called, "Orielle! Is that you?"

"I guess my brother thought I got caught in the tornado," she said. She turned toward the man and said, "Yes, I'm fine!" Then she turned back to Link and said, "I saw Gaepora flying to the Lumpy Pumpkin a while back. I'm guessing you'll want to go there to tell him what's happened."

As Link nodded and turned to go, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes gave him a worried look. "And be careful. I saw—something odd out there."

Link gave her a small smile and nodded. Whatever was out there, he doubted it could be worse than the insane surface dwellers. The only reason he was going to back down there was to rescue Zelda. From the Sheikahs. And then they were both going to go back home.

He mounted Firestar and the bird took off from the platform. Link gave small nudges to the bird, indicating the direction he wanted to travel in. Firestar responded swiftly, turning towards the round inn in the distance. As Link watched the island in the distance grow larger, something large grasped him around the waist and and an enormous eye stared into him.

Link screamed as he was ripped from his Loftwing. He looked down. The bulk of the beast flew below Link on wide, colorful wings around a single eye and mouth. A mass of tentacles and eyes swirled around the creature in a disjointed, uncoordinated dance.

Link pulled the practice sword from its sheath and stabbed the eye of the tentacle holding him. An ear-piercing shriek emanated from the mouth of the creature below, and it released him. Link whistled and Firestar swooped underneath and caught him, rolling away as the creature lashed out at her. Link returned the sword to its sheath, breathing raggedly. As they approached the Inn, Firestar banked left and turned, landing near the front door. Link jumped off and ran across the grassy field to the Inn, banging the door open to enter. He heard exclamations of surprise as he stood in the doorway, catching his breath.

"Link! There you are!" Rusta ran up to Link. Looking him over, the thin old man frowned. "You're injured!" He pointed toward the wound.

Link's eyes widened in surprise. His placed a hand on his back, right under his shoulder and brought it back in front of his face. It was covered in blood.

He placed his hand on the wound again, feeling around it.

The old man tilted his head. "You can't feel the wound?"

Link nodded.

"Let's get it washed off and get some bandages on that thing. I'll want to know what happened to you as well, boy."

Just then Gaepora entered the room. "Rusta, is that Link?"

"Yes, thank the Goddess!" the old man exclaimed. "He's here!"

"Link! My daughter—Zelda, is she all right?" Gaepora's wide eyes held anxiety and fear in them. He settled into the chair opposite where Rusta was cleaning the wound under Link 's shoulder.

Kina brought some charcoal and paper for Link, while Pumm brought soup for them all. Gaepora pulled some rupees out of his money pouch to pay the innkeeper, but Pumm waved it away. "This one's on the house," he said.

Link drew the creature that attacked him and held the paper out for Rusta to see.

"So this thing was what got you, eh?" Rusta asked.

Link nodded.

"And what of my daughter?" Gaepora asked.

Link lowered his gaze.

"Is she—she's not—hurt—is she?"

Link shook his head. He made a spinning motion with one hand, and moved the other down. He sketched a picture to show Skyloft, and then, far below that, Zelda on the surface. Then he drew another image, this one with the demons and Sheikahs in a menacing circle around her.

"Oh, I see," Gaepora said, alarmed. "Let's get you back to the Academy right now. I think it's time to give you your Knight's gear. Then, will you help me find Zelda?"

Link nodded solemnly, but held up the picture of the creature that had attacked him.

"Yes, several people have seen that thing flying around ever since that tornado came through earlier today. Fortunately, it seems to stay away from the landmasses. Anyway, you should be fine with me. I came with some of the other knights. The creature has learned from us not to attack a large formation flying around. Such a frightening-looking thing, though."

Link nodded in understanding.

He waved to Rusta and walked with Gaepora around the Inn to the other side of the island, where they met with the senior knight students. They all jumped and called their Loftwings, the birds lining up in a V shape after catching the knights on their backs.

After he had assured himself that the creature wasn't bearing down on them despite the formation's presence, Link thought about what had happened on the surface. He wanted to understand it, even though none of it made any sense to him. Why had the demons been trying to capture the Goddess? And why had they mistaken Zelda for her? The one who had claimed to rule the surface, who had called himself Ghirahim, he had recognized from his dream. But he was dead now. Whatever the dream thought he was going to do to Link, he hadn't had a chance to. And at least he had been going to send them both home.

The Sheikahs apparently thought Link would have no problem leaving Zelda with them, even though they also thought she was the Goddess and even had some crazy story to explain it. Link wished he could've had some time with Zelda before they had whisked her away. She had seemed convinced by the Sheikahs story, but Link had never heard anything like what they said.

The old stories said that Skyloft had once been part of the surface, sure. But then the land had become barren and dark and so the Goddess had lifted the islands into the sky. Certainly nothing he had ever read had indicated that the stories the surface dwellers told were true.

Link thought it much more likely they were just all insane.

As he came to a landing on the main island and dismounted his Loftwing, he saw a flash of blue light, and a dual colored woman appeared, floating in the air as if she were a curtain blowing softly in the wind.

Link could see everyone staring at him as the figure approached.

"Awaken, Chosen of the Goddess," the blue and purple figure intoned, holding her fluttering wings out in front of her. "The time has come for you to take up my sword, Master."

* * *

"I realize the Sheikahs' temple on the Sealed Grounds is quite beyond our ability to capture at this moment," Ghirahim said. He held up a finger "But! My scouts informed me earlier that the Sheikahs are right now escorting Hylia to a  _different_  temple deep in the forest. One considerably less fortified. Abandoned, even!"

Orynx scratched the top of his head, his expression puzzled. "Why would they do that?"

"I'll be sure to ask them when I take her back," Ghirahim said, grinning.

"It sounds like a trap."

"Somehow I knew you would say that." Ghirahim rose from the chair. "Which is why I'm taking a full contingent of soldiers with me. Overkill, I think, but since I've already redone the shield over the pit, I don't think the Sheikahs can do anything to us while they're gone."

"Well, I suppose as long as you are taking reasonable precautions-" Orynx rose. "I'll prepare for the trip."

Ghirahim's face fell. "Ah, that's where I have some bad news for you, Orynx. I regret to inform you that you won't be coming along with me this time."

Orynx scowled. "And why not?"

Ghirahim pointed to the sword his guard held. "Because I've asked you to guard the Unbreakable Sword for me. If something does go wrong, I'd rather not give the Sheikahs the opportunity to run off with it. No, the safest place for it is within my shield. Here."

"Then that is also the safest place for you," Orynx said.

"True," Ghirahim said. "But this is going to be tricky. The Sheikahs must die but the girl must not. She knows me, so I might be able to convince her to come with us willingly, and even if that is not possible, I must still be there. Since she must be captured but  _without_ _being_ _harmed_ _in_ _any_ _way._ The Sky People are such delicate creatures. Too easy to kill."

"Perhaps you could send Ferrik. I'm sure he would follow your instructions-"

"Yes, he will be coming along, anyway, in fact. But there is also the matter of ensuring that the Sheikahs die. Ferrik is skilled, but I doubt our enemies will send anyone but the best to guard their Goddess Incarnate. I would perhaps trust  _you_  to the task of retrieving her—but I will not have that sword outside the shield. Not yet, at least."

Orynx scowled. "Very well. I don't like it, but I'll stay here."

"Good!" Ghirahim said. "I do appreciate your compliance with my orders, however reluctant it may be."

When Orynx left, Ghirahim made preparations to travel to the temple. He readied the contingent of soldiers for travel, and asked Kiris to accompany him as well. Lastly, he stopped at the tall, wooden structure painted all in black with green runes. As one of the Elite Guard, Ferrik was allowed to have considerably larger lodgings than the other soldiers. He was the only one of the four guards to have chosen such quarters for himself, however.

With a wry smile, Ghirahim gave a brief knock on the door.

It opened almost immediately. "My lord!" Ferrik bowed deeply. "It is an honor to accompany you on this vital mission. I am prepared to leave immediately at your orders-"

Ghirahim waved his hand lazily. "Yes, thank you Ferrik. Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but I'll remind you that we don't leave until tomorrow. I must also warn you again that this will be a dangerous mission."

"Understood!" Ferrik said, his expression eager.

Ghirahim continued. "The Sheikahs are guarding their Goddess, and this time, they have had time to prepare. So we will be reacting to their move, rather than the other way around."

Ferrik said nothing, but seemed to listen with rapt attention. Ghirahim sighed inwardly.  _He_ _is_ _certainly_ _loyal,_ _if_ _sometimes_ _painfully_ _so._

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ferrik," Ghirahim said. "We leave at dawn."


	8. Chapter 7: Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo. I am not Nintendo. Just FYI.
> 
> This chapter is the first I've had to write in it's entirety since I started posting, since I already had the others written and just had to edit them. I have several chapters written after this, but I didn't write this part in my initial draft. I decided I wanted to show more of what happens in Skyloft and with the Sheikahs, though. I also added some Ghirahim in, although because of the timing of the chapter, his part ended up being a dream sequence.
> 
> Summary: Government of Skyloft = Anarchy? The short, happy life of The Legend of Groose. Fledge gets encouragement. AU version of the old Sheikah woman introduces herself. Ghirahim dreams about love. Link gets up early and meets his first Goron.

**Chapter 7: Waking**

Link noticed the strain lines forming around Gaepora's eyes as he surveyed the crowd that had formed around the two Skyloftians and the strange, ethereal woman. He held up his hands.

"Now, this is personal business, everyone," Gaepora said firmly. "It's also quite urgent, so..."

"But-what's going on here?" Orielle asked. "I've never seen anything like her." She pointed towards the floating woman.

"She mentioned a Chosen of the Goddess," Pipit said, his expression skeptical. "Hardly seems personal to me-"

"Now as Headmaster, I have to insist that-"

"As I don't attend your school, I don't see how you can insist anything of me," Parrow said, standing next to Orielle. "Your student's right. This concerns everyone."

"Yeah. Out with it," A wiry, bronzed old woman said.

"This has something to do with the surface, doesn't it?" Karane said. "That tornado? The monster flying around?"

"All right," Gaepora said, his expression pained. "I'll explain everything. But first we must go to the Goddess Statue."

Gaepora was focused on the people who had crowded in closest, but Link noticed Groose standing near the back of the crowd, his expression dark. When Groose noticed Link looking over at him, his scowl deepened and he said something, but the words were lost in the murmurings of the crowd. Link turned away. It was better not to pay too much attention to Groose. At least with the crowd around them, he was confident the larger elf wouldn't try anything.

Link had quite a few questions of his own, and was considering how he might attract the attention of Gaepora or the winged woman. To his surprise, however, the winged woman faced him as she spoke.

"My designation is Fi," she said. "Please follow me to retrieve the sword, Master." She began to move backward in the direction of the Goddess Statue. Link walked toward her briskly moving form, aware of the crowd that followed behind him and Gaepora.

When they reached the Goddess Statue, Fi turned and tapped the stone with one of her wings, causing it to fade away into a doorway. The crowd grew louder then. Link stepped in after Fi, hearing a multitude of footsteps on stone behind him.

Fi stopped abruptly, floating above a sword encased in a rectangular block of stone. "Master, it is time for you to draw forth the sword, to become the Goddess's chosen hero, the one who possesses an unbreakable spirit. It is time for you to seek out your friend-the spirit maiden, Zelda."

A hushed murmur began in the crowd at those words. Link walked up to the stone, and was preparing to draw the blade, when he was roughly pushed out of the way onto the floor. Groose walked in front of him.

"You can't be serious," Groose said, walking up to the sword. "Weakling like you probably would never even get that thing out. Here, let me help-"

"No!" Gaepora said. He tried to move towards Groose, but the crowd between him and the sword was too thick to move through.

Groose walked up to the sword and grabbed the hilt with both hands. Straining, he pulled at the sword, one boot pushing the top of the stone. And to Link's horror, pulled the sword out of the stone.

"Whoohoo! It's mine! I'm the Hero of the Goddess now!" Holding the sword with the hilt pointing in the air, he looked up at Fi. "Now tell me where Zelda is, spirit-thingy. This Hero's ready to rescue his beautiful maiden!"

Fi stared at him with unblinking eyes. "There is a 0% probability that you are my Master. Relinquish the sword so that he may take it."

"What!" Groose gave Fi a horrified look. "But— _I_ pulled your sword from the stone!  _I_  passed the test, just like in that ancient legend!"

"Your objections are irrelevant. My sword does not work that way. Hand the blade to my master, Link, or I predict that there is a 100% chance that my lack of cooperation will force you to return it." Though her expression didn't change, Link detected an edge of menace in those last words.

Groose dropped the sword to the ground, his expression one of disgust. "Fine. Who needs a sword with a cranky spririt-thingy anyway? Go babysit Link while I do the real work." He pushed through the crowd and stormed out of the statue.

Link reached out and cautiously picked up the sword. Standing slowly, he held the sword in his left hand and brushed himself off.

"Now, raise the sword to the sky, Master," she said. Link did as instructed, and the sword glowed with a blazing blue light. The murmuring of the crowd rose in volume.

Fi surveyed the onlookers. "I ask you all to please stand back now, so none of you will be harmed."

the crowd of onlookers did as instructed, and Fi instructed Link to strike towards the stone bird in front of him. Link did so, and to his amazement, a flash of light from his sword hit it. A tablet appeared in the arms of the small Goddess statue in the room, and Link placed it where Fi instructed him to. "The attack you performed is called the Skyward Strike," Fi said. "Only the chosen Hero can use it. Just as I answer only to the chosen Hero, and to my creator."

Link looked to Gaepora as the portly man cleared his throat. The Headmaster had apparently managed to find his way through the crowd while Fi had been talking to Groose and Link. "Now, I will ask for silence, or I won't explain anything," Gaepora said to the crowd.

As the crowd quieted down, Gaepora spoke. "I am the Guardian of the Goddess Sword, and sworn to keep the secrets of the ages." He smiled nervously. "So I hope nothing horrible happens for breaking my vow, but I can see that none of these secrets can be kept for any longer." He shot a brief, sidelong glance towards Fi.

"My daughter was captured by that tornado, and taken to the surface. When I realized what had happened, it was then that I knew that she is none other than the mortal chosen to hold the spirit of Hylia."

Link's eyes widened in shock. What the Sheikahs had said was true? Surely it couldn't be otherwise now—he didn't think that Gaepora just happened to share the same insanity the surface dwellers were infected with.

"I am afraid for her, but this is her part to play in the destiny she shares with the chosen hero." He looked down briefly. "And I must accept that." Looking back up, his eyes scanned the crowd. "The surface is a hazardous place. I would advise all of you to avoid it. It is the destiny of Link and my daughter to travel there to restore the balance to our world. Otherwise the darkness on the surface may rise even to here, above the clouds."

"Like that creature flying around? The one with all the eyes?" A woman from the audience asked. Link recognized her as Pipit's mother.

"Yes," Gaepora said. "There are all manner of fearsome creatures on the surface. In comparison to the others I have heard of, that one is only a small menace."

The audience began murmuring again, and Gaepora looked down at Link. "Let's go get your Knight's uniform now. I'm sure they're not done with me." He gestured to the crowd. "But we need to get you ready for the surface."

Link looked back toward the doorway, with the late afternoon sunlight streaming through it. It was turning out to be a long day.

* * *

Link placed the cap of his Knight's uniform on his head and adjusted the tunic slightly. The chainmail under the tunic was a new weight that had him moving strangely, but Gaepora assured him he would get used to it in no time.

The preparations to leave the school happened quickly. Gaepora was eager for Link to start searching for Zelda. According to him, Link needed to guard her from any who tried to harm her until she completed her mission on the surface. Though Link had drawn a picture of Sparrot, and depicted what he had told Zelda and Link, Gaepora had only said that a mere fortuneteller couldn't really be expected to understand how an actual prophecy worked, and that Link shouldn't worry about what he had said.

On his way out, Link nearly bumped into Fledge.

"Sorry, Link!" the other student knight said. "I was looking for you, though! I heard all about how you're the Hero of the Goddess and everything! And, well, I thought you might be able to use this." he offered Link some sturdy pouches that could be attached to a belt. "You know, so you can hold all the equipment you'll need." Link took the pouches. He nodded, clapping Fledge on the shoulder.

"Er, glad you like it," Fledge said. "I wish I could be more helpful, but something would probably eat me in two seconds if I tried to go down there to help you. Besides, I'm such a coward. I wish I could be strong like you."

Link gave him an encouraging smile and did a few push-ups.

"Er, yeah. I guess that would be helpful. But I wasn't really talking about physical strength."

Standing back up, Link took the pad of paper and pencil he usually carried with him and drew a quick sketch, giving it to Fledge.

Fledge looked at it and gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure what that giant scaly monster that's eating you is supposed to be, but you sure made it look happy. I guess I see what you mean, though—what you're doing is dangerous for anyone. Be careful, Link. And good luck."

* * *

"So, you're back," the old Sheikah woman with the pointed hood said. She gave him a small smile. "I see we have not been properly introduced, though. My name is Tala. I am called the Guide, the one who leads the Sheikahs."

Link held out a picture of Zelda.

"Ah, yes, she told me that you don't speak. Strange, but I suppose you must have your reasons."

He did, of course, but wasn't in the mood to explain them. It always took him more effort to convey something abstract like that. At least Tala seemed unperturbed by his silence. He held out the picture again.

"Impatient, aren't you? I assure you, she is fine. She is preparing for the quest ahead. You should prepare as well, if you wish to be a proper defender for her."

At that moment, Fi jumped out of the sword. "Yes, I will train him now in some aspects of swordcraft."

The older woman examined the sword spirit, her expression calm, although several other Sheikahs gave her dark looks.

"Yes, I know you will be up to that task," Tala said. "Just—be careful with him. I hope a creature such as yourself can learn from—past mistakes."

"Your concern is unnecessary," Fi said briskly. "I am capable of processing any and all information presented to me. And-" she turned to give Link a long look. "I think he is stronger than the last one."

* * *

Ghirahim was dreaming. He could tell, because the Shard of Truth had pointed this out the moment he had entered the dream. In its own way, it spoke to him every moment he was conscious, and a dream was simply a kind of entirely internal consciousness.

This dream was familiar—he had it fairly often. It was about an event that had actually happened. He found he had had more dreams about memories ever since obtaining the Shard of Truth. This one always started with the balcony and the two demons pressed closely to one another. He watched them from a distance, at an angle that he hadn't ever seen the actual event from, as he was one of the demons he watched.

"Lord Sirin, you are messing up my hair. Do you know how long it takes to get it looking as perfect as it does?" the dream-Ghirahim chuckled and licked the neck of the other demon.

"Surely not long, for one as talented as you, my lord," Sirin said, running his fingers through Ghirahim's snow-white hair and kissing his ear.

 _You loved Sirin more than anyone, once,_ The Shard of Truth noted.

"Yes," Ghirahim said to it. "Once."

The dream-Ghirahim was making a soft purring noise. "You don't have to call me that, Silly Sirin."

"I know," Sirin whispered in his ear. "But I like to."

Ghirahim felt the perspective of the dream change, move to another day. The two of them were sitting over the table in the crystal garden, with the torches crackling in their sconces around the gate.

"Checkmate," dream-Ghirahim said.

Sirin gave him a look of mock dismay. The slender red demon leaned back in his chair. "I am defeated again!" He said dramatically, putting a hand over his forehead. "And in less than ten moves! Disgraceful! I must get better at this!"

dream-Ghirahim propped his chin on his hand, putting the pieces back on the board. "We can always try again. You'll improve."

 _He never did,_ Ghirahim thought.

"Do you love me?" dream-Ghirahim asked as he placed a pawn back on the board. He looked down. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Sirin gave him a wide smile. "But why wouldn't I? Of course I love you. More than anyone else in the world."

Dream-Ghirahim dropped the rook he was holding. "Oh. I thought it was rude of me to ask, is all. Almost like prying into your thoughts."

"I don't mind you prying a bit," Sirin said, his eyes lidded. "Especially not about that."

_Yes, secretive Sirin. Your secrets could not so easily be pried away from you._

The dining room. "I'm glad you could accept my invitation this time," Sirin said.

dream-Ghirahim sat at the table. "Me, too. Affairs of state do keep me rather preoccupied. So, this is your estate? I do like your use of glass—makes everything so much brighter. I guess your sister is out today, though?"

Sirin's brows rose. "You remembered that I have one? I admit, I sometimes forget," Sirin said. "To tell you the truth, she doesn't much like me."

Dream-Ghirahim smiled. "Then I guess it's just me and you, hmmm?"

"And my excellent cook. Oh, here he comes right now."

Ghirahim watched as the food was laid out and the glasses filled with water. Dream-Ghirahim lifted his glass to his lips, and then—paused. There was a slight scent—one of the rare mushrooms he had been studying, to improve his ability to recognize spell ingredients. This one had stood out to him when he had studied it, not only for its rarity and obscurity but also because it had to be handled carefully, even as a raw ingredient. Under no circumstances should it ever be consumed.

He noticed that Sirin had started eating, but had not touched his water. The cook had poured them both from the same pitcher. Dream-Ghirahim placed the glass back on the table.

Sirin looked up. "Are you not hungry?"

Dream-Ghirahim looked down at the table. "I just wished to ask a question."

"Of course," Sirin said. "What is it?"

"Did you know that the Marblecap mushroom you have infused this water with is a potent toxin that permanently enfeebles the mind?"

Sirin looked up, his eyes wide with shock. "I don't-" he stopped.

"Wrong answer," Ghirahim said, lunging at him.

The palace. Orynx and Laris stood at either side of Dream-Ghirahim as he lounged in the diamond-patterned throne. Two dungeon-guards dragged a considerably more bedraggled Sirin up to him.

"Oh, hello again. Ever so glad you could accept my invitation to your trial. I understand the rats keep you so busy."

"Please—I beg you for mercy."

"Mercy? But we haven't even pronounced your guilt yet. Maybe this is all just some enormous misunderstanding that you will clear up for me. Please use this time to explain whatever you wish. I am all ears."

"I know better than to lie to you," Sirin said. "I am guilty, as you say. I have always wanted the throne."

"You couldn't be bothered to share, though, I see. A common problem among nobles, it seems."

"But I couldn't kill you!" Sirin said, his eyes wide. "That was why I used the Marblecap- because you would have still lived. Because I loved you—still love you—more than anyone else in the world."

Dream-Ghirahim could only stare at him. "You truly are a terrible, wretched creature. That you can say that, and it can be true. I can only assume your cold, dead heart does not consider my  _mind_  an essential part of me."

He gestured lazily. "I think we can get on with the sentencing now. Orynx, if you would-"

"Please! Don't—don't kill me!" Sirin said.

Dream-Ghirahim laughed. "Oh, you don't understand, Silly Sirin. I'm not going to kill you."

Sirin's face sagged in relief. "Thank you, my lord! I knew you wouldn't-"

"At least, not as you define it, apparently." Dream-Ghirahim snapped, and saw the color drain out of Sirin's face as the vial of Marblecap-infused water appeared. He handed it to Orynx. "Make sure he drinks every last drop of that."

Ghirahim woke with a feeling of immense satisfaction, yawning. He stretched lazily in his bed, smiling as his eyes looked out the darkened window at the weak light filling the pre-dawn sky. That dream used to upset him. But now, he looked on that episode in his life as a lesson he had learned, and a victory he had accomplished.

Some said that love conquered all. But it had never quite managed to conquer him.

* * *

Link woke to a voice of flutes and violins.

"Wake up, Master. It is time to travel to Skyview Temple, to assist Zelda."

Link blinked, forcing himself to rise. The bright morning light filtered through cracks in the temple door. Usually, he would never get up this early. But if Zelda needed his help, she would have it at any time of the day. As he prepared to leave the temple, Link pondered how he felt about her. He knew that it wasn't the same way that Pipit felt towards Karane. But that didn't matter. She was still the closest friend he had. While most of the people of Skyloft made an effort to accommodate his silence, she did more than that. She understood him better than anyone else. And that meant everything to him, because the one Knight of Wisdom he had met had warned him that the path would be a lonely one. Despite that, Link had chosen it, because he had seen in her eyes a great inner understanding that he had never seen in anyone else before—and that he hoped to someday have himself.

Link followed the Sheikahs to the side door. This was the door that was the safest to exit. The large double doors led to the pit, which he had been told was currently swarming with demons, although the Sheikahs had redoubled their attacks on the shield. The area around the pit was immensely dangerous, they said, because the demons could pass through the shield at will, moving outside of it to strike the Sheikahs and then retreating back behind its impenetrable surface, where neither the Sheikahs or their weapons could follow. Link wished the Sheikah had also explained why everyone was trying to kill each other, but maybe he would find out later.

Link walked cautiously through the forest as he mentally ran through the instructions Fi had given him. They seemed fairly straightforward—he felt his knight's training had prepared him quite well for handling difficult situations. He just didn't know why Fi thought the part about not killing people would be so difficult. Of course he would never do that.

He stopped suddenly as he came upon a rocky creature surrounded by five demons.

"Get lost!" the creature said, swatting at the demons.

"I think we've found ourselves an unruly civilian," one of the soldiers commented.

"What do you think we should do with him?" another one asked.

"More than we're allowed to," the third one said, poking at the creature with his spear. "Still, I say we-"

Link drew his sword and scowled at them.

* * *

Link had first used his sword to disarm his attackers, knocking their weapons from their hands with well-placed strikes. Then, he'd knocked the five demons unconscious and tied them up with vines he'd seen hanging in the trees. He had dragged them into a nearby cave.

"Thanks," the creature said, relieved. "Usually, I'm good at avoiding troublemakers like that, but I guess I wasn't paying enough attention."

"The name's Gorko, by the way," the rocky-looking person said. He extended a hand towards Link. "What's your name?"

Link took his paper and pencil out and wrote it out, handing the slip to Gorko when he finished.

"Link, then," the creature said. "I owe you one. Um, I guess you don't talk?"

Link nodded.

"Hmmm. How strange. Say, did you know that I saw a whole bunch of demons walking through the forest, earlier? They didn't seem to notice me, but were heading for the Deep Woods. Saw a couple Sheikahs heading there, too, although one of them was dressed strangely. You're dressed kind of strangely, too, I guess. Do you know her?"

Link didn't answer, but ran towards the Deep Woods, towards where Fi had told him Skyview Temple was. He didn't know what the demons planned to do, but he had a bad feeling about it. From what he had seen and heard, wherever there were both Sheikahs and demons, death soon followed. He had to make sure Zelda was safe.

 


	9. Chapter 8: Desecration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Skyview Temple.

**Chapter** **8** **:** **Desecration**

As the demon contingent walked through the forest, Ferrik moved from his position behind Ghirahim, wandering to his right side. "My lord?"

The demon lord turned his gaze to Ferrik. "Yes?"

"There is something I wished to discuss with you."

"Go on," Ghirahim said.

His face lined with concern, the guard leaned forward and whispered, "I don't think you can trust Orynx, my lord."

Ghirahim's eyes lit up, a smile of amusement appearing on his face. "Because of course the first thing one does if they wish to betray you is save your life. Ferrik, the sorcerer told me that if either of you had not been there yesterday, I would have died. Orynx told the sorcerer, practically step-by-step, how to do the healing spell."

"I remember," Ferrik said quietly. "And I think he must find you useful. But he is not loyal to you."

"Yes, I know," Ghirahim said.

Ferrik's eyes widened in surprise. "You—know?" He looked surprised. "My lord, I also found out that he was instrumental in Releris's rise to power—"

"I know that too."

"Oh." Ferrik seemed unsure what to say. "I guess I—don't understand."

Ghirahim gave Ferrik a wide smile. "Ferrik, I possess the Shard of Truth. There are a great many things I know about anyone who has ever spoken to me for any length of time. I must ask my questions carefully, but they can tell me everything I need to know about a person, if I ask the right ones."

Ferrik seemed to deflate, his sharply pointed ears lowering. "I suppose you must have your reasons for trusting him, then. I apologize for wasting your time, my lord."

"On the contrary, I am glad you have told me your concerns." Ghirahim said. "Your mutual enmity with him did not go unnoticed, and I was quite curious about your reasons."

"I'm sorry, my lord. But I don't think I could ever like Orynx."

Ghirahim chuckled. "Good."

Ferrik's forehead wrinkled, and his eyes widened. "Good?"

"Yes. Orynx would take merciless advantage of you if you liked him. And it is nice to have one guard who is  _fully_  loyal to me."

Ferrik perked up at this encouragement. "Thank you, my lord."

The demon lord noticed that the half of the contingent in front of him had stopped. He came to a halt not far behind them. A demon came running to him from the front. "My lord! We have arrived at the temple!"

Ghirahim rubbed his hands together eagerly. "How exciting! Let's see this domain of the Goddess." He walked to the front of the column of soldiers. Before him stood an immense building. Ghirahim turned to the soldiers behind him. "Please stand back, everyone."

The soldiers looked at each other uneasily and backed away. Ferrik nodded reluctantly, and moved to stand at the front of the contingent. Ghirahim walked up the steps of the temple and reached out towards the door. Green lightning crackled from the jewels on the door and connected with his arm. The demon lord laughed, pulling his arm away. "That tickled."  _Really?_ _Trying_ _to_ _dissuade_ me  _with_ _Storm-magic?_ He turned toward the soldiers and held out his arms. "It looks like this temple objects to our very presence. It won't allow us to enter." He paused. They all appeared to be watching him closely, so he continued. "Which means I'll just have to desecrate it first." He turned back around to face the door and placed his right palm on it. With his left hand, he stroked his gloved fingers down the side of it, collecting angry green lightning in them as he leaned in close and whispered an incantation to loosen the door.

The door abruptly shifted, then split into two halves and opened inward.

He turned again and gave his soldiers a lopsided grin. "Look, it likes us now! So, let's do some sightseeing! Pillaging encouraged!"

Several of the soldiers chuckled at the last part. Ghirahim was pleased by this. He didn't want them too terrified to fight, and he could see they looked less tense now. Many of them were very superstitious when it came to temples—there were so many stories, told to them since childhood, about the many horrible things that would happen if a demon dared enter one. Ghirahim had taken the time to look up some of the superstitions, to see if they had any basis in fact, but had determined that most of them involved usages of magic that were both absurd and impossible. The rest had been heavily exaggerated. If putting on a bit of a show could help dispel those fears, he was more than willing to do so. Of course, he also still enjoyed entertaining an audience.

Ghirahim entered the temple first, Ferrik and the soldiers filing in after him. The demon lord could sense that Hylia was close. He moved forward at a brisk pace. The temple was overgrown—filled with mushrooms, small pools of water, logs, and ridiculously large spiders. It had practically become more a cave than a temple, reminding him a bit of the Lower Realms, except for the sunlight filtering in through the cracks in the ceiling. As they moved through the rooms of the building, Ghirahim felt a sense of anticipation build in him. They were close—so close!

Then Ferrik said, "My lord? The door ahead of us appears to be locked."

Ghirahim stopped. The enormous door was decorated with a multitude of designs and had an oddly shaped lock. Ghirahim reached out to touch the door. And was driven back with a painful blast of white light.

"My lord!" Ferrik ran up to him. "Are you all right?"

Ghirahim rose with a growl. "I'm perfectly fine, yes. This door uses rather more powerful magic than the other did, that's all." He turned around. "If you could all look for a key? I can sense the Goddess on the other side of this door!"

The soldiers and Ferrik began moving around the temple searching for a key to the door, some even moving into the other rooms to search. Ghirahim waited with growing impatience. Finally, he motioned towards his guard. "Ferrik, come here."

Ferrik approached the demon lord. "Yes, my lord?"

"By the time we find the key, who knows where the Goddess and her Sheikah guards will have gone? I do not know why they came here, but if they sense us here, they will surely leave. I need to get into that door. Will you guard the outside for me? I'm going to have to go in by myself."

Ferrik nodded, his expression apprehensive. "Of course, my lord. But how will you get in without the key?"

Ghirahim gave him a small smile. "I don't need keys." Then he teleported into the room.

The demon lord stood right on the other side of the door. In the center of the ornately decorated room stood a single Sheikah woman and the girl he had met the previous day. Both of them looked over at him as he appeared, their eyes wide with surprise.

Ghirahim gave the girl a brief bow. "Zelda, so good to see you again."

The Sheikah woman bent into a defensive stance.

"Lord Ghirahim?" Zelda said, sounding uncertain. "You're alive? I thought—when that boy stabbed you-"

"Yes, that was rather rude of him. But reports of my untimely death have been greatly exaggerated. It was close, but I survived."

Zelda smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you're okay."

"As am I," the demon lord said, returning her smile. He really did like her—she didn't seem anything like the Hylia described in the histories. He wondered idly when the Sheikah woman would attack. "I've been looking for you, you know. To fulfill my end of our agreement."

Zelda's smile faltered. "Oh." She glanced over at the Sheikah woman and back to him. "The Sheikahs have a way to return me back to my home, too. But they asked me to help them, so I can't go back yet."

Ghirahim glanced over at the Sheikah woman, and then back at Zelda. "Oh. I see. Did they happen to explain to you exactly how you would be helping them?"

"Well, I need to-"

The Sheikah woman held out her hand. "Your Grace, you must not tell him what we discussed."

"But, Impa-"

"Remember what I told you about the demons, Your Grace. He must not know."

Zelda went silent, looking down at the floor.

"You are her only guard?" Ghirahim asked. "I thought you Sheikahs valued your Goddess more than that."

The Sheikah woman stood to her full height. "I will be more than enough, Demon Lord. I sense that you are weakened from Vinir's attack."

Ghirahim drew his sword. "My strength is enough to handle one Sheikah. I will only ask you this once. Hand over the girl, and no one here need be harmed."

"My answer is no," Impa said.

"Please! Don't do this!" Zelda said, her face distraught.

 _Don't_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl,_  Ghirahim reminded himself. He kept his eyes on the Sheikah woman.

"Your Grace, please do as I instructed you earlier. I will meet with you shortly," Impa said, her impassive face watching Ghirahim. She moved into a crouch.

As Zelda ran towards the far door, Ghirahim teleported in front of her. As he reached out to touch Zelda's shoulder and teleport them both, he felt a kick in his side, moving him out of range of the girl. That Sheikah woman was fast! He slashed his blade out towards her as she came at him again in a flurry of kicks and blows.

"Zelda! Go to the spring!" Impa yelled.

Ghirahim jumped back to his feet, his sword slashing out at Impa, but she was a blur again. He teleported around the room randomly, trying to disorient her, but she seemed to be able to zero in on his location almost instantaneously. Ghirahim knew many tricks for besting a person who favored kicks and blows with a sword—it was not usually difficult. But he knew none of those strategies were going to work for someone this impossibly fast.

For the first time that day, the demon lord felt fear. He wanted to retreat, but his intense desire to fill his blade with blood overrode this instinct. "What are you?" Ghirahim asked in dismay as he blocked a kick with his sword. He slashed out at her as she pulled her leg away, but she rolled away before he could even nick her. Impa barked a short laugh and smirked at him.

Then in a blur she moved to the left. He turned but didn't see her there. Where was she? No one should be able to do this to him! Then he felt hands clench around his neck from behind him. He dropped his sword as he tried to pry her iron grip off of his neck. He clawed at the hands that were cutting off his air supply. Then his second instinct kicked in and he teleported away from her. Teleporting randomly until he caught his breath, he then dissolved his form without reforming his physical presence. This was trickier than regular teleporting, but he needed time to finish the plan that was forming in his mind.

"Congratulations," he said, projecting his voice throughout the room. Impa stood completely still, not even bothering to look around her. Ghirahim guided his disembodied gaze to examine the Sheikah woman as if he were walking a circle around her. "You have earned my undying hatred, Impa of the Sheikahs. I will make your death slow and painful."

"Will it be as slow as you move in a fight?" Impa said.

"Such a stinging insult," the demon lord said, his consciousness moving toward the door Zelda had run through. It was closed now, and glowing faintly. When he prepared to teleport through it, he was stopped by a feeling of nothingness on the other side. Ghirahim did not know what would happen if he teleported into that abyss, but he doubted he would reach the other room that way. He turned his attention back towards the Sheikah woman. "Still, I do appreciate a sense of humor. We'll see if I can't try to be quicker in killing you, as a courtesy for amusing me."

"Are you planning to rain your empty threats down upon me? Will you continue to cower in this air-form of yours? Or shall we finish our fight? I grow bored of this idle talk."

Ghirahim sighed, causing a breeze to pick up in the room. "Sadly, you leave me no choice but to play this game with you. I, too, find it boring. But you shall have to make your move eventually, and then, yes, I will finish you."

Impa only shook her head. "I don't have time for this." Then she walked briskly to the door. Ghirahim watched in increasing anticipation. Until she passed right through it like a ghost.

Cursing, he immediately teleported back into the room and picked up his blade. Stalking to the door, he slashed at it fiercely. Each blow produced a flash of light from the door. But when he stopped to take a breath, he realized the blade hadn't even scratched it. Scowling, he prepared to hit the door with his blade again when he heard footsteps and felt a familiar presence behind him. The demon lord felt his mood change to one of amusement. He dissolved his sword in a flash of black diamonds.

"Look who it is," he said. He turned around to face Link, gratified to see the look of utter shock on his face. He saw that the Sky Hero was wearing an entirely green suit this time, complete with an unusual flowing cap. He had some sort of shield on his back and carried a different sword from the last time the demon lord had seen him. Ghirahim also noted the chainmail peeking out from underneath the elf's long tunic.  _He_ _looks_ _even_ _better_ _in_ _that_ _than_ _he_ _looked_ _last_ _time._

He tilted his head, an alarming thought suddenly occurring to him. "How did you get past my soldiers, Sky Hero?"

A figure jumped out of his sword at that moment. "I will note that he killed none of them," she said in her musical voice. "But many are unconscious, and my Master has also restrained the one you had guarding the door."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Fi. We meet again. I am curious, though. I assume you told him about our agreement?"

Fi nodded. "That is correct."

"But as I recall, you stated that the Sky Hero would not be a part of it."

"Incorrect," Fi stated. "I said he would not be bound by it. But his actions have significance to your half. I trust this explanation has made it clear why that is so?"

Ghirahim considered her words for a moment, and grinned. "I see. Clever." He looked back towards Link, his whimsical mood returning. "So, you have not tried to kill a single demon. Which means I must try not to kill you, to avoid the wrath of your sword." Fi returned to her blade, apparently satisfied that he understood her warning.

He turned back towards the door. "Of course, I am a bit busy right now. Your friend is right beyond this door, you see, and I need to talk to her. You may wait here if you like, and after I open it, you may see her again."

He heard the sound of the sword sliding out of its sheath. It was an irresistible music to him.

"Did you really just draw your sword?" He turned around.  _Oh, my. H_ _e_ _looks_ _even_ _handsomer_ _with_ _that_ _fierce_ _scowl_ _on_ _his_ _face._ _But_ _I_ _should_ _not_ _be_ _thinking_ _such_ _things_ _about_ _my_ _mortal_ _enemy._ _Then_ _again,_ _he_ _has_ _not_ _yet_ _done_ _anything_ _to_ _earn_ _him_ _my_ _wrath._ Ghirahim spread his arms. "It would be a mistake to think you could fight me, Sky Hero. You know, I just talked with her, with Zelda?" He saw Link's expression soften at the mention of her name. "Just a few minutes ago. She is always a delight to talk with. If everything had gone as planned, perhaps you would have even already met with her as we left."

The demon lord felt rage grow in the pit of his stomach, thinking back on the Sheikah's interference. She had humiliated him and then dismissed him as if he were of no consequence!

"But all did not go as planned." He lowered his head, clenching and unclenching his fingers. His magic scattered the light in the room and changed the colors erratically. It was a small loss of control, one he had never bothered to correct since it happened only rarely and was harmless. "That loathsome servant of the Goddess snatched her away. Do you know how that makes me feel inside?" He growled in frustration. "Furious! Outraged!" He snarled and bared his teeth. "Sick with anger!" The demon lord felt a sudden overwhelming desire to run the elf in front of him through with his sword.  _The blood of Hylia's chosen Hero...so delicious...the sword remembers...I remember..._ Afraid he might act on the sudden impulse, he disappeared in a flash of yellow and red diamonds, diffusing his consciousness out of his physical form.

"I must warn you, this turn of events has left me with a strong desire for bloodshed." the demon lord's voice echoed through the room. He saw, with the eye of his consciousness, the boy turn to his left, then to his right, trying to find his adversary. Ghirahim couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him as he noticed that the Sky Hero's sword was shaking slightly as the frightened elf waved it through the air. Feeling calmer, the demon lord materialized behind the Sky Hero and padded slowly up to him. He leaned his head over the elf's shoulder, and noted with satisfaction that the Sky Hero's back had stiffened. Ghirahim had never been this close to Link. The delicious scent he had caught the previous day was much stronger now. Although he knew it was simply the way the sword's magic had chosen to mark the elf, it wasn't from anything Ghirahim recognized. But it was definitely something...edible. Strangely, it wasn't making him feel bloodthirsty at all.  _Well._ _At_ _least_ _I_ _feel_ _less_ _like_ _killing_ _him_ _now._ Ghirahim felt a wave of relief wash over him.  _Sometimes_ _I_ _frighten_ _even_ _myself,_ _truly._

"Still, it hardly seems fair to take all of my anger out on you," Ghirahim said quietly. "And so I promise up front not to murder you."  _Happy,_ _Fi?_  The demon lord smiled serenely. "But it seems I may have to beat you senseless to discourage you from your current mischief. Stay away from my soldiers and do not challenge me, Sky Hero." His long tongue flicked out, tasting Link's fear in the air.  _Abject_ _terror._ _Delicious._

To Ghirahim's great astonishment, however, Link ran only a few feet away before turning around and facing him with his sword.  _Here_ _stands_ _the_ _great_ _Sky_ _Hero,_ _determined_ _to_ _fight_ _despite_ _his_ _terror._ _So_ _courageous,_ _and_ _yet_ _so_ _incredibly,_ _terribly_ _outmatched._  Ghirahim laughed and dissolved his cape. He thought it might have gotten a bit scuffed in the last battle and he didn't want to be cleaning bits of Sky Hero off of it as well.

Link ran towards him, slashing with his sword. Ghirahim caught the sword in midair between two of his fingers. He gave Link a small smile. "What a fun game."

Link pushed the sword harder, gritting his teeth with the effort. Ghirahim effortlessly pulled the sword out of the Sky Hero's hand and examined it. "This is one of the best swords I have ever encountered," he said, impressed by the balance and lightness of it, and by the razor sharp edge to the blade. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, given what he knew of the blade, but he felt a sense of awe regardless. He waved it through the air to test its movement. "A pity its chosen wielder is a complete novice." He looked up at Link, who had run to the wall of the circular room and was holding up his shield. His wooden shield. Ghirahim laughed uncontrollably, looking between the sword he had taken and the shield Link held up at him.

"You are pairing a sword of this caliber with a shield like that? Where did you get that thing, Sky Hero? A toy shop?"

Link's expression changed to one of indignation, sending Ghirahim into another fit of laughter. It took him some time to regain his composure, but he wasn't worried about his weaponless adversary.

"Oh, I apologize. That was unkind of me." The demon lord smiled. He shook his head slowly. "This is going to be a very dull fight if you can't get your sword back. Here, let me help." He threw the sword at Link's shield, shattering the wood into pieces.

Link cried out as he dropped the fragmented remains of the shield. His right hand had been sliced with the sword. He picked the sword up nimbly in his left hand and held it towards Ghirahim.

"Note that I made sure not to get your sword hand," Ghirahim said. "You need practice, Sky Hero!" The demon lord eyed the blood on Link's right hand with interest.  _Maybe_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _done_ _that._ _Now_ _I_ _want_ _his_ _blood again._

Link charged at Ghirahim and once again, Ghirahim caught the sword between two fingers. This time he pushed the sword with more force, and Link moved back towards the wall. Link yanked the sword out of his hand and unexpectedly slashed the demon lord's left side. Ghirahim hissed and licked his lips. He used a small bit of his magic to heal the wound to his side. Unfortunately, he still had blood on his jumpsuit.

Ghirahim pulled his long black sword from the air. "How inconsiderate!" He motioned towards the bloodstain on his suit. "I just cleaned this thing! Still, not bad—I should have been paying more attention. But let me show you the proper way to do this." He snapped, and a line of daggers appeared in the air. Sparing a small amount of concentration to spin them as they floated through the air, he said, "First, let's see if you can hit these." Then he sent them at Link. He wasn't worried they would do any serious harm to the Sky Hero. They were performer's blades—real-looking enough, but made entirely of wood. He smiled as Link hit his sword against three of the blades, wincing as the fourth hit his arm. He gave the blade a surprised glance before turning back to face the demon lord.  _Probably wondering why it only nicked him._

"Tsk, tsk. That was really a simple one, just a line. I could've made it a lot harder."

Link ran at him and slashed. Ghirahim teleported behind him. Link turned and the demon lord jumped backwards as the sword sliced at him. Link ran towards him, forcing him towards the wall. Ghirahim teleported again, this time to the center of the room. "That was fun. You're actually not too bad, for a beginner. But I really don't have the time to keep this lesson up for you right now."

He ran at Link, and his sword slashed in a blur against the Sky Hero's blade. The force sent Link flying through the air. With a cry of pain, he crumpled to the floor near the wall.

Ghirahim approached the elf, who wasn't moving.  _Was I really that forceful in hitting him_ _?_ Concerned, he bent down to examine the Sky Hero. He noted the rise and fall of Link's chest.  _He_ _is_ _still_ _breathing._ _Good._ It wouldn't do to destroy such harmless opposition only to have Fi rise from her sword to wreak her vengeance. He gently pushed open the lid of one of Link's eyes and noted how the eye had rolled back into his head.  _Definitely_ _unconscious,_ _though._  He released the eyelid, which slid back down over Link's he examined the wound on Link's hand, which was still bleeding profusely.  _Why_ _are_ _you_ _so_ _fragile,_ _Sky_ _Hero?_ _How would you have survived, if I had really wanted you dead_ _?_  Ghirahim's hand twitched as he placed it directly above Link's.  _I_ _want_ _to_ _taste_ _that_ _blood_ _so_ _badly..._ He steeled himself and healed the wound.  _There._ _Now_ _, I need to keep you from trying to interfere in my plans and getting yourself killed._

He scooped the elf up in his arms, surprised by how light he was. Ghirahim took one last look at the golden door and sighed. There was no way he could get in-perhaps he could wait for them to come out? Only he could no longer sense Hylia's presence beyond the door, or anywhere in the vicinity. Somehow, she had left some other way. Turning away from the golden door, he walked back to the other door. It had closed, so Ghirahim teleported back to the other side.

"My lord!" Ferrik said. His entire body was blanketed in spider silk, and he was propped sideways against the wall.

"How did you get in such a predicament, Ferrik," the demon lord asked.

"Well-" He looked over at the elf Ghirahim was carrying. "The Sky Hero was standing on one of those enormous spiders, my lord—and I was trying to disable this awful flying mechanical contraption of his-"

"I see." Ghirahim tsked. "That was careless of you, Ferrik. You should always concentrate on the main threat." He looked at the unconscious elf he held. "If this one can even be called a threat, that is."

Ferrik's face fell. "I'm sorry, my lord. I failed you."

"Apology accepted, Ferrik," Ghirahim said. He shifted the elf to briefly hold him with one arm and tapped the silk wrapped around Ferrik. The spider silk dissolved into yellow diamonds.

Ferrik shook his limbs out and then bowed. "Thank you, my lord." He looked curiously at the Sky Hero. "Did you slay him? Only, I don't see any large wounds-"

"He is merely unconscious. I am taking him as a hostage. Since he has killed no demons, we must not kill him under any circumstances."

"Oh. I see." Ferrik glared sullenly at the elf. "That's a shame. My lord, perhaps you could allow me to interrogate him? Kill and make suffer are two different things, after all."

Ghirahim gave his guard a sharp look. "He will not be harmed in any way. I have other plans for him."

"Oh," Ferrik said, ducking his head again. "I'm sorry, my lord. I—I would never wish to interfere with your plans."

The words grated across the demon lord's consciousness. "Ferrik, that was a lie."

Ferrik looked up at him, his eyes wide. "I—I'm sorry! I would never do such a thing. But you are right—I was thinking that I wanted the Sky Hero to suffer. I was wishing—for that. But I will not act on those wishes! I am completely loyal to you."

"Good," Ghirahim said. "I have a task for you, Ferrik."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Extract all of my soldiers from the temple and march them back to the Sealed Grounds. Hylia and her guardian have gone from this place."

"As you command, my lord," Ferrik said. "What about you?"

"I'll go ahead of you to make sure the Sky Hero is properly secured." With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim teleported both himself and Link out of the temple.


	10. Chapter 9: Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim confines Link and taunts Sheikahs. Link dreams. Link awakens in confinement. Mini-battle. Sightseeing.

 

**Chapter** **9** **:** **Confinement**

Ghirahim placed Link in one of the several secure rooms in the building he had created for powerful hostages-ones with strong magic or who were otherwise dangerous. Zelda would end up here, too, once he caught up with her again. He hadn't seen the Sky Hero do any powerful magic yet, but he was supposed to be one of Hylia's most powerful champions. It wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

After he set Link down on the bed, he turned to the three guards behind him, addressing the highest-ranking guard in the center. "What is your name? You are up to the task of guarding the Sky Hero, I hope?"

"I am Darrow. Yes, my lord," the demon said. "I will make sure your prisoner does not escape."

"Good. Please make sure to confiscate any items he has," Ghirahim said. He had already taken the Goddess Sword and placed it in a special chest. He didn't imagine for a moment that the containment spells would prevent Fi from escaping if she wanted to, but since she had agreed not to attack the demons herself, Ghirahim guessed she would probably just wait for Link to retrieve her.  _She'll be waiting a long time,_  Ghirahim thought, smiling to himself.

"Of course, my lord. Do you have any other instructions for me?"

"Oh, certainly," Ghirahim said. "Make sure you keep a triple guard on this room. Do not keep the keys on your person or anywhere near the door—I will teleport food and any other necessary items in and out myself. If he starts making any loud noises, you should check through that small grated slot in the door to see what he is doing—that will be the most dangerous part-although I do not think I have left anything in the room that he can effectively use as a weapon through that slot, I could be wrong. Notify me as soon as he wakes up—that won't be until tomorrow morning, as I have had one of the sorcerers place a small sleeping spell on him. Also, if he makes any trouble, one of you is to notify me at once—if I am not available, fetch Orynx or—Ferrik. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

At that moment Ghirahim heard a loud thumping sound in the distance, as if a giant was banging on an enormous drum. The earth shook slightly. "I suspect that sound is the sound of the Sheikahs attacking our shield over the pit. I should go and give them my regards."

Ghirahim left the guard to finish confiscating Link's items and teleported to the pit. Looking over at the Sheikah temple on the other side, he saw the cause of the loud noise—two enormous, thick vines were banging incessantly on the shield. Sharpening his vision so he could see his enemies more clearly, he examined them. He saw the Sheikahs' leader directing the vines, flanked by ten of her soldiers.  _But they all appear to be looking into the pit. None of them have noticed me yet. I'll just have to attract their attention, I suppose._

Grinning, he projected his voice across the pit. "Tala—what  _are_ you trying to do to my shield? Beat it to death with your gardening project?"

He saw all of the Sheikahs direct their attention up to him at once.  _Better. I do love being the center of attention. And from the looks of shock on their faces, I'm guessing their friend Impa hasn't yet informed them that I'm still alive. How absolutely delightful._ He laughed, drawing the sound out until he finally paused to catch his breath.

The vines stopped hitting the shield, and instead began hovering above it, waving lazily. Ghirahim saw one of the Sheikahs hand Tala a small gem, and then he heard her project her voice across the pit. "Lord Ghirahim," she said. "It seems you have as many lives as a cat."

"No, just a single one that's going to be a lot longer than you will try to make it. Say, guess who I caught today?"

He saw the Sheikahs tense—several drew their weapons.

He spread his arms. "The Sky Hero!"

Much to Ghirahim's disappointment, the Sheikah soldiers seemed to relax at this news.

"That is unfortunate," Tala said. "I am sure he fought bravely, however. And I am guessing he prevented you from capturing Hylia."

"Yes, he fought very bravely. He is no coward, I'll give him that. And he did buy your Goddess some extra time. But she is not safe from me yet. I have soldiers scattered all across this land. Wherever she goes, I will find her."

"Oh, good," Tala said, her voice becoming cheerful. "I was worried you might have already figured out where we are taking her next. But from what you've just told me, I suppose not. And oh, it seems you weren't trying to deceive me there. Has anyone ever told you that you are remarkably easy to read when you are gloating?"

Ghirahim scowled.

Tala only smiled. "Do not think you will catch up to her so easily now, demon lord. There is no one faster than Impa."

* * *

Link floated through blackness. A bright white light filled the darkness, slowly clearing away to reveal...wave upon wave of rolling grass.

He was in a field at midday, and the area was dotted with tents and strange, lithe four-legged animals that people rode like Loftwings. He realized he couldn't see himself. He also realized he wasn't standing but was rather floating along, his line of sight following two figures.

Two people walked in front of him, and one of them was him. Or rather, the person looked like him, but was clearly someone else. His hair and eyes were the same color, his face the mirror image of Link's, and he had the same lean build. His doppleganger even wore the same Knight's outfit, except that it was black, a color Link had never seen on a Knight before. But what was really different about him was that he was speaking to the person walking beside him, a woman in black armor with a red eye of truth emblazoned on the chest. Link didn't recognize her. She had intense golden eyes and her deep red hair was cropped to be nothing more than a patch of fuzz covering the top of her head. Link turned his attention back to the man who looked as if he was his twin.

"-the demon females are rather flirty, too. Did you know that a few of them told me today that they loved me so much they just wanted to eat my heart out? And I do mean  _literally_  eat my heart out." He took the sword slung over his back out of its scabbard and ran his fingers along it. "I had to explain to them—using the Goddess Sword—that my heart was already taken."

The woman chuckled. "No temptation for you, then, eh?"

The man's eyes widened as if in shock. He put a hand to his chest. "Did you even doubt for a moment, Aly? I am a devout man." He gave her a wide smile. "When I worship before the Goddess, my mind is as pure as-"

"Oh ho ho! Is that what you call it, Eldren?"

"You wound me with your insinuations..."

* * *

Link jumped up to a standing position and reached for his sword and shield. They weren't there. Then he realized he was standing on a bed. Checking his belt, he saw that all of his items had been taken.

Link tried to remember what had happened. He recalled the dream, of course, as he always recalled his dreams, but filed that away in his mind to be examined later. What was important was what he had been doing before...

He recalled evading the demons in the forest temple, careful not to kill a single one of them as Fi had advised. Then he had encountered Ghirahim again. He hadn't expected that—he had thought that the demon lord had died the previous day when the Sheikah boy had stabbed him. He had fought with Ghirahim, trying to make sure the demon lord didn't get to Zelda. He remembered that his adversary had broken his shield. Still, he had continued to fight. But he must have lost, he realized with a sinking sensation. Still, as long as he was alive, he could try to figure out how to escape and find Zelda again.

Link walked around the room. It was fairly large, and contained several armchairs, a table, and even a bookshelf. He saw a diamond-shaped window as well, although when he went up to it to examine it, he realized it was not made of glass but some sort of transparent stone that was as thick as the walls.

He walked up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Link turned away from the door, but at that moment, a slat in the door slid open and Link turned his head to see black eyes in a red face looking in. "So you're finally awake, eh?" The slat closed again.

All-in-all, the place didn't seem too unpleasant. But it also seemed impossible to escape from.

A few minutes later, there was a flash of diamonds and the demon lord appeared in the large red armchair in front of him. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Ghirahim said. Link snarled at him. Ghirahim gave him a bright smile. "Now, you're not going to be a sore loser, are you?" He disappeared again. "I have some questions for you," his voice said from directly behind Link. "Of course, I do recall your friend said you never speak. That's very inconvenient." He whispered those last words in Link's ear.

Link acted almost instinctively. He turned in one fluid movement and punched the demon lord's nose.

"Ow!" the demon lord backed away, putting a hand to his face. "How dare you!" He growled. He drew his sword and pointed it at Link. "Do you want to fight me again?" Link shook his head. He didn't know what he had been thinking. He knew he would have to be cleverer than that to escape from here. He had just felt so fed up with everything that had happened lately. With the world. With himself. Some hero he was turning out to be, trapped like this.

"Then don't do that," Ghirahim said. He resheathed his sword. His expression dismayed, he felt his face. Then he ran his finger down his nose, trailing yellow diamonds. "I'm very attached to my beautiful and quite perfect visage, and I would be most upset if you ruined it."

Ghirahim walked back over to Link, standing in front of him, leaning forward so their faces were only inches apart. Link wondered if the demon kept standing so close to him in order to intimidate him, or if he simply had no concept of personal space. Either way, Link still felt less afraid of him now. Maybe because of the amusement he had felt on seeing Ghirahim obsess over his face. The demon lord did have a rather attractive face, with captivating, lustrous brown eyes... Link felt his own face heat as he wondered where  _that_  thought had come from. Ghirahim was still his enemy!

The demon lord pressed something into Link's hand. Looking down, Link saw that it was his bottle of pumpkin soup.

"Is this something you can eat?"

Link nodded.

Ghirahim's white lips curled up in a smile. "Good. That was simple, then. I think I will start with yes or no questions."

He stepped back a few paces and crossed his arms. "But first, please eat some of your food, since I don't know when I'll be able to feed you again. Don't know what you can eat, you see."

As Link drank his pumpkin soup, he considered his options for escape. Obviously, he couldn't wait until the demon lord entered or left—he would probably leave the way he had come—by teleporting. There was the slat in the door. It was usually covered, and had a grate over it as well. It might be difficult to force open from the inside, but he thought he could manage it. The guard would surely notice that, though. How was the window connected to the walls? He doubted he could break it, but maybe if he could weaken it from the sides...

"I am wondering," Ghirahim said, settling down in the armchair again. "What are you thinking? What goes on in that head of yours, Sky Hero? But ah, I am getting ahead of myself. I should try something simpler first. Do you know why the Sheikahs and the demons are mortal enemies?"

Link shrugged and shook his head.

Ghirahim smiled. "You're just here to help your friend, then."

Link nodded, although there was something more to it than that now. At first, he had just wanted to find Zelda and return to the sky. But he had met the rock person, and then some strange, almost birdlike creatures that hid by pretending to be plants. When he had helped them despite his worry for Zelda, he had felt something in him change. He had never understood Pipit's attitude about being a Knight before. To Pipit, being a Knight should be it's own reward (although of course recognition with a raise in salary was not discouraged in any way). He was always saying that the smiles of the people he helped were all the thanks he needed. Link thought that maybe what Pipit actually felt was how Link had begun to feel—that he needed to help those people so that they  _could_  smile again. But even if he hadn't taken a Vow of Silence, he didn't know how to say that without sounding ridiculous.

"I see," Ghirahim said. "I suppose—you're new here, after all." His eyes suddenly brightened. "You know, let's just skip the rest of the questions I had planned and see if we can't find out what goes on in that head of yours, Sky Hero." He rose, seeming to be filled with a sudden manic energy. Some sort of necklace appeared in his hand. It was a green stone carved into the shape of a diamond. He held it out to Link. "Here. Take this."

Link hesitated. What if this was some kind of trick? Both Fi and the Sheikahs had warned him that the demons liked to trick people into doing their bidding. He tilted his head at Ghirahim.

"I said, take it," Ghirahim's eyes flashed with impatience, and he moved the necklace closer. "You'll need it where we're going, unless you want to suffocate."

Link examined Ghirahim's expression. The demon seemed to be sincere, and Link trusted his ability to read people, even if he didn't trust Ghirahim. He took the necklace and put it on, tucking it under his uniform.

Ghirahim held out his hand. "Now, take my hand. I want to show you something."

Link looked between the demon lord's outstretched hand and his face. Warily, he stretched out

his own hand and grasped the demon's. Ghirahim grinned. With his other hand, he snapped, and the world around them dissolved and shifted until they were standing amidst an entire crowd of demons. Link gave a startled yell.

"Oh, so you do make sounds, then?" Ghirahim said. "Don't worry, Sky Hero. No one here will attack you. Unless I ask them to." He released Link's hand.

Link looked around, and realized with a sinking feeling that they were at the bottom of the pit he had seen in the dream he had had in Skyloft.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to run, though. You wouldn't get very far. Please, follow me."

Link stayed close to the demon lord, watching the demons around him cautiously. Many of them cast sidelong glances at him before bowing to Ghirahim as he passed. They stopped in front of a crevasse in the floor of the pit. It was about as long as he was, although it's width would make it a tight fit, even for Link. Also, white energy crackled all across the small gap. Two demon soldiers stood on either side of it.

"I will be taking a short trip to the Lower Realms with the Sky Hero," Ghirahim said to them. The two soldiers looked between Ghirahim and Link. One of them spoke.

"As you command, my lord." They moved away from the small rip in the ground. Ghirahim placed a hand over it, and the crackling white energy faded.

"Now, it would be ever so troublesome to try to climb down there," Ghirahim said. "And entirely unnecessary." He held out his hand to Link again.

Link frowned, his heart sinking. His mind mulled over what Ghirahim had called the place earlier. The Lower Realms? He supposed that if the demons had been sealed underground, there must be some place there where they resided. But to think of actually entering that sealed-away place filled him with an unreasoning dread.

Ghirahim gave him an amused smile. "What's wrong, Sky Hero? Worried I'm going to drag you down into an eternity of torment? I promise I'll bring you back here, to the surface. I just want to show you what it's like, in our imprisonment."

Link searched his face, but didn't detect any trace of deception. He took the demon's hand again. The world shifted. They stood in a dark cavern, a single beam of sunlight streaming down the center of it. In that single beam, Link saw some grass and moss. He walked towards it, curious. Ghirahim grabbed his arm. "Look, but don't touch. Those are the only plants you will find growing here, in the Lower Realms. I won't have you treading on them—they are more valuable than any amount of gold to us." He gestured around the cavern. "This place is called the Breach. It is the only place in this realm where one can see sunlight." He looked down at Link, smiling. "But surely you want to see the rest of this realm! Let's visit the capital, shall we?" The view shifted in that way that Link was quickly becoming familiar with, and then they were standing in an enormous crowd of demons, one that dwarfed the previously overwhelming-seeming crowd he had seen in the pit. There were more demons here—more people—than he had ever seen in his life. The population of all the Hundred Isles, if they all gathered on the main island of Skyloft, wouldn't be this large. The demons around him seemed to ignore Ghirahim and Link.

"I've put an enchantment on us, so no one will notice we are here, but they will unconsciously avoid us. Otherwise," he grinned, "These are not disciplined soldiers. If they could see you here, I might not be able to stop some of them from tearing you apart."

As they walked down the wide road, demons streaming around them, Link looked around himself. The entire area was filled with fires in a thousand braziers and pits. Smoke made the air all around them a haze. He found that the necklace worked perfectly, however—he could breathe even through the thickest smoke. There were buildings made out of colossal stalagmites with doors and windows carved into them. All along the road, there were smaller dwellings and what appeared to be shops and stalls constructed of stone. The demons went about tasks that were familiar to Link. Working. Playing. Buying things from shops. There were buildings made entirely of enormous crystals. Ghirahim gestured to one of these buildings in the distance, larger than any of the others. "That's the palace," he said. "I'll take you to see it a little later."

He turned away from the building and walked towards an area with fewer buildings. Link stopped for a moment to watch the demons milling around the marketplace, trying to see what they were buying. There were mushrooms, and some kinds of unidentifiable meat...

"You might want to stay with me, unless you'd like to get lost here." Ghirahim chuckled, looking at something in the distance. "You wouldn't last very long, I warn you. The concealment enchantment on you works for demons, but not for—the others in this realm."

He turned his head towards Link. "So, what do you think so far?"

Link spread his arms out, trying to show that he thought the place was impressively large.

Ghirahim tilted his head. "I'm fairly sure that I have no idea what you're trying to express right now. Look at me? Flying bird? You need a hug?"

Link shook his head and sighed.

Ghirahim shrugged. "Ah, well. Couldn't have been that important anyway, or you would have  _said_  something."

Link gave him a sharp glare. Ghirahim grinned. "Do feel free to break your Vow of Silence at any time. I won't tell anyone!"

Link's attention moved to the enormous metal fence he saw in the distance, with the fires flaring all around the bottom. A seemingly endless crowd of figures stood on the other side of the fence.

"Ah, I see you've noticed our destination," Ghirahim said. "But before we arrive, let me tell you a tale that every demon knows, but perhaps you have not heard. Once," he began, as if reciting something he had spoken many, many times, "demons lived peacefully on the surface with the other denizens there, and the Lower Realms housed only monsters and creatures of unspeakable horror. No Sky Realm existed either. This state of the world persisted until the two beings, Hylia and Demise, came into conflict over who should be the supreme ruler of the surface. Thus began the war." Ghirahim kept his eyes on the metal fence in front of them as he spoke. "The demons, as you might have guessed, lost that war. So Hylia sealed all of us here, as punishment for challenging her supreme rule. Even the ones who surrendered were marched here, to be locked away—forever."

Link shook his head vigorously. Certainly Hylia would never do anything so cruel and petty! Even if the demons had done horrible things in the war, she wouldn't have just trapped them here for—vengeance. That went against everything she stood for. There must be something that Ghirahim didn't know.

"You shake your head, but why else do you think we are here? Hylia did not simply put us back where we came from, and seal us away from her favorites. We are not creatures of the caves, of darkness! We are creatures of light!"

He gestured ahead of them. "Almost there. This is the Eastern Boundary Gate." As they moved closer, the figures on the other side of the gate became clearer. Their motions were jerky, as if they moved on strings. And then Link realized there was something horribly wrong with them. They all looked dead, and yet they moved. The dead ones looked like demons, Sheikahs, or some amalgam of cobbled-together parts from both. All moved around each other, paying one another little mind. Their eyes, when they had them at all, stared emptily, yet hungrily at those beyond the gate. He realized with a chill that the creatures could see him, sense him. Some of them moved toward Ghirahim and him, but were stopped by the fires burning on both sides of the gate, the strong metal bars, and the long fire-tipped spears some of the demon guards on their side shoved towards those trying to climb the gate. The fires ranged in color from orange-red to a dazzling white.

"Say hello to the redeads, Link!" Ghirahim smiled brightly, gesturing towards the creatures. "You remember I said the Lower Realms weren't  _empty_ before we got here, right? Oh, no. We have our lovely friends here to keep us company in our land of eternal night!"

The creatures were horrifying to watch, but Link found he couldn't pull his gaze away from them. Whatever it was that explained how the demons got here, whatever it was that Ghirahim didn't know about how that had happened, Link realized he didn't know it, either. Somehow, he would have to find out. The demons didn't deserve this. No one did. With a sinking feeling, Link realized that Zelda had been wrong when she had said they had an entire world to save. They had three.


	11. Chapter 10: The Order of the Diamond Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Here I introduce an AU demon character, but I'm not sure if people will be able to tell which one he is, since he is a very minor character in the game. In the beginning of the game, if you wait long enough at the start screen, it will show you the little watercolor painting story about the first war with Demise and Hylia and the creation of Skyloft. Anyway, in the first image in this story, it shows Ghirahim in the corner and then there is a demon directly to his left (the viewer's right). His face just has two eyes, nothing else. So I decided he was wearing a mask (The picture at the end kind of contradicts this, since it shows a mouth not shown in the previous image, but I can be okay with ignoring that). Then I made up a whole AU backstory for this masked demon, and put him in this chapter.
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim recruits Link to his cause, takes time to consider his feelings. Ghirahim's method of work-life balance explained. Weird and complicated demon politics is weird and complicated. Attack of the OC's. One AU demon char intro'ed. Boring meeting interrupted by battle.

**Chapter 10: The Order of the Diamond Table**

Ghirahim was delighted by the look of horror on Link's face.  _So he can care about something besides his goddess_. The demon lord restrained himself from dancing for joy. He was quite sure it would kill the mood.

Link finally tore his gaze away from the redeads and looked at Ghirahim, his expression troubled.

"Do you understand, now?" Ghirahim asked. "Why we want out so badly? Why the Seal must be broken?"

Link nodded.

"Then—will you help me?"

Link searched his expression, his eyes darting back and forth, up and down. He nodded firmly.

Ghirahim felt as if the sun were shining on him, even in this forsaken place. He didn't try to hide the joy he felt this time. He gave Link a radiant smile. "Maybe you really are a hero, then." He held his hand out again. "Let me show you a few more things and then we'll go back to the surface. How does does that sound, hmm?"

* * *

Ghirahim could tell that Link was tired by the time they returned to the surface. The Sky Hero had hardly seemed to notice anything Ghirahim had shown him after the redeads. Which Ghirahim supposed was to be expected.

Ghirahim stood near the Sky Hero in the secure room. "So here we are again." He wanted to ask him more, to find out more about what he was thinking, but he restrained himself. It would be better to let him think on all of that for a while, before he asked anything of him.

"I imagine you should probably get some rest. Oh, and I need to know what you can eat from the surface. I can't fetch you any more of that sky food, and your supplies are running low."

Link made a writing gesture, holding his left hand over the palm of his right.

_Perhaps he will write something? That would be an improvement!_ "I think I get your meaning this time."

Ghirahim snapped, retrieving some paper and charcoal from one of his teleportation caches.

Link took the items to the table and began—drawing. Ghirahim felt disappointment, but waited to see what Link would draw. After he had finished, he held the drawing up to Ghirahim. Ghirahim recognized the things he had drawn. Erla had shown Ghirahim several types of plant that the kikwis ate, and these were two of the same plants he had shown them. One was a large round fruit that grew out of leaves on the ground. Another was what they called a Deku Pear, a fruit with both edible flesh and seeds.

"Ah, that's easy, then. I guess you can eat some of the same things we've been able to from here. These plant-things really are rather tasty." Ghirahim snapped, and retrieved several of the giant Deku Pears and the round green fruits from his food cache. They appeared on the table.

Link nodded. He looked up at Ghirahim, his expression troubled. Ghirahim leaned towards the Sky Hero. "Have some food and get some rest. We'll talk again later." He smiled. "Or, at least I will."

Ghirahim teleported outside of the room and saw the three demon guards. The highest ranking one, Darrow, tilted his head when he saw Ghirahim. He was of the bokoblin variety of demons, with a long, wide waist, short legs, floppy ears, and teeth like a shark's. "My lord, it is good to know you have returned safely from the trip you planned to the Lower Realms with the Sky Hero. I have been thinking, though, and I wonder—is it not dangerous for you to be in that room with him as often as you plan to be? I noticed he tried to attack you almost as soon as you entered the room-"

"Thank you for your concern, Darrow. But I assure you I can handle him without his weapons."

"Very well, my lord," Darrow said.

Ghirahim took the time to walk through the compound until he exited the building. This building and the adjacent building were hidden in the forest. They were the only stone structures the demons had built on the surface. They also had a large number of concealment spells on them to hide them from the nosy Sheikahs. In addition, the sorcerers had set up a communication crystal between this area and the pit, which had proven quite useful so far.

He went to the room he had taken for himself and collapsed into an armchair. Ghirahim sorted through the day's events in his mind thus far, considering how he felt about the situation. He was—infatuated with the Sky Hero.  _This could be a problem._ He closed his eyes and smiled, though. The elf was so fascinating! And there was a tiny blossom of hope in his heart that Link really would help Ghirahim break the Seal somehow. He would have to be careful, to prevent himself from becoming completely obsessed with the Sky Hero, though. He thought—the way the elf had blushed when he looked at him—that he probably felt the same.  _My overwhelming beauty must have overcome whatever compulsion Hylia would have placed in him to dislike us._   _And yet—why do_ I  _feel this way? I find him attractive, yes, but always before the desire for the blood of my enemies would overpower any such feelings I might have for them. If I felt as I usually do, my agreement with Fi would have been the only thing keeping him among the living._ The Shard of Truth was silent on the answer, which meant there was something external to himself to explain it. And that bothered him.  _I shall have to investigate whether irresistible good looks are one of the Sky Hero's powers..._

There was a knock on the door. Ghirahim sighed. "Yes? Is that you, Orynx?"

"Yes."

Ghirahim composed his expression. "Please enter."

Orynx entered the room. "The nobles have asked-"

Ghirahim grimaced, and rose from the chair. "I think I can guess. The council room is not far from here. I'll walk with you there."

"Where is Ferrik?" Orynx asked. "I would have expected to see him around here."

Ghirahim waved a hand. "I've asked him to search around Hylia's forest temple for clues on where she and her guardian have gone."

Orynx looked doubtful. "They probably left using some magic. Could we really expect to find a trail?"

"I don't know, but I'd hate to lose track of her simply because I hadn't checked the obvious, and Ferrik is an extremely skilled tracker. If there is any trace of them leaving the temple, he will find it. Of course, I will also have to continue my research on her. If I can find out where she's going, I won't need to know where she's been."  
Orynx seemed to consider this. "If they took her to one temple, they may be taking her to another."

"True. But Hylia has hundreds of temples scattered among the surface. Many of the surface dwellers still worship her."

"It would probably be another old one. I'd guess she must have left something in them, before she went up to the sky. That one you followed her to yesterday? I looked it up—it is well over a thousand years old."

Ghirahim was glad that Orynx had been keeping himself occupied while he had been stuck under Ghirahim's shield. He knew the guard hated to feel idle. "Hmmm, yes. That would considerably limit the possibilities. I will have to look into that."

They arrived at the council room, which was easily the size of the enormous throne room of the palace. In the center was a diamond shaped table which was dwarfed by the size of the room itself. Each side had two chairs. The table had originally been kept in a much smaller room in the palace, but Ghirahim had teleported it here when they first came to the surface.

Orynx grimaced when he saw it. Speaking quietly, he said, "I know I've told you this many times, my lord, but this is one of the worst ideas you ever had."

"That's where I have to disagree with you, Orynx. This is one of my  _best_  ideas." Ghirahim skipped over to the table and selected a chair at random to hop into. Orynx walked over to stand behind the chair.

The Order of the Diamond Table had made Ghirahim's life so much easier—he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him earlier. In a way, he had Sirin to thank for it. Not long after Sirin had been rendered harmless and assigned the sister he had hated so much as his ward, the demands had begun. The demands for heirs.

The nobles had explained that they had been spooked. They had explained, with exaggerated care, that while it was true that the last two rulers had not been in any way related to their predecessor, that it had been by a stroke of unimaginable fortune that this had not plunged the realm into chaos and war. And so they had demanded progeny from him. Of course, Ghirahim had responded by asking them politely, and then with veiled threats, to stay out of his personal life.

But the nobles had only become more insistent. It was then that Ghirahim had happened upon an idea to kill multiple redeads with a single flame. He had asked the annoyingly insistent nobles if  _they_  would like to be his heirs. And then he had offered them power. And  _that_  had silenced the demands.

Of course, he had then explained that since they were going to be  _his_  heirs, that he would do the choosing. But they would all have a chance. And of course there had to be an order of succession. Ghirahim heard footsteps and saw the first in line walking into the room. The portly Lord Grendel was a green demon who favored bright yellow clothing. He had also been one of the most annoyingly insistent of all the lords when the demands for progeny had begun. Ironically, he had been the only one of the nobles who hadn't been interested in inheriting the throne. Which was why Ghirahim had made him first in line. Ideally, the first in the line of succession should be the least likely to try murdering him to inherit the throne. Of course, from what he had gleaned in his questioning, most of the others were not likely to try killing him, either. But none of them had been against the idea of taking the throne, in the event that something dire did happen to him. It had also been his revenge on Lord Grendel, for the lord had tried—repeatedly-to arrange a marriage between him and any and all eligible ladies he could convince to try for the throne.

"Good day, Lord Grendel."

The green demon sat opposite to Ghirahim, giving him a cheerful smile. "I do adore these council meetings! They make me positively want to leap for joy!"

The lies crackled through Ghirahim, causing him to scowl. Not that this behavior was unexpected, or anything new. But the sensation of any lie told to him was unpleasant. He knew this was Lord Grendel's revenge on him, though, for giving him a position he didn't want.

"Oh, and I see there's no food," Lord Grendel said. "But that's okay. I'm not hungry. Not even  _remotely_  hungry."

More lies. Ghirahim placed his head in his hands. "There will be food later." In a way, he even admired Lord Grendel's sense of humor. When he wasn't contemplating how satisfying it would be to stick a dagger in his back, that was.  _But I musn't kill my heir—that would be ever so inconvenient..._

Two sets of footsteps, and two more nobles took their seats. Amelia sat next to lord Grendel, while the red bokoblin Lady Pyre took a seat to the left of Ghirahim and Amelia.

"Hello, Amelia." Ghirahim said.

"Ah," Lord Grendel said. "Good day to you, Lady Sirin. I hope your brother hasn't been too difficult to care for lately."

Ghirahim perked up, relieved that Grendel wasn't talking to him anymore and emitting his long string of lies.

Amelia kept her eyes on her embroidery project. "As I've said before, I do wish you would just call me by my first name, Lord Grendel. Or you could call me Lady Amelia, just like our Lord Ghirahim uses his first name with his title. I don't like to be reminded that I am related to the Sirins." A smile came to her lips. "Except you may mention my brother any time you like. Because he hasn't been any trouble at all. Really, I actually like him better the way he is now. My servants say he is ever so docile."

Amelia was the second in line. Ghirahim had asked her some very specific questions-after what Lord Sirin had tried to do to him, he had felt a great deal of suspicion towards her. It had been difficult not to-she looked very much like her brother. They had been fraternal twins. But he had determined that she was quite unlike her brother in anything but appearance. It would have pained Lord Sirin, if he had still been able to understand such things, to know that Ghirahim had given her so much power and influence.

"Sorry, milady. It would not be proper," the portly green demon said, wringing his hands.

"You focus too much on what is proper," Lady Pyre said, examining the spikes on her club. She was fourth in line.

"At least I focus on it at all," Grendel said. "That is so crass, taking such a weapon to the table like that. I know a real lady, such as the lovely Lady Sirin here, would never contemplate such a thing."

"For shame, Lord Grendel," Amelia said. "That is only because I would not be able to lift it. I'm sure it must be a great comfort to you, Lady Pyre."

"It is the greatest comfort, Amelia," she said. "And I think it is honest, Lord Grendel, not crass. I do not hide the fact that I am ready to defend myself against any who threaten me."

The fourth in line walked in. Lord Grendel turned and looked away from the left side, since the blue bokoblin Lord Rend had seated himself next to Lady Pyre. He was holding a large machete.

"Ah, I see you are embroidering a lovely placemat, Lady Sirin. Let's see what delightful composition you have—augh!" Grendel's eyes widened. "That's indecent!"

"I can't see why," Lady Sirin said. "The expression of love between two people is a beautiful thing."

Ghirahim looked to the three empty seats. There was actually only one more of their number he was expecting. Of the other two, the fifth in line was permanently indisposed, having been hacked apart quite thoroughly when he had led an ill-planned attack against the Sheikahs. The sixth in line (currently the fifth) had chosen to maintain the palace while the rest of them were away.

There was the sound of footsteps, and the tapping of a cane. It was the seventh (currently the sixth) in line. Lord Terrin, who liked to call himself The Faceless One, was actually the last demon that Ghirahim hoped would ever have access to the throne. Well over a thousand years old, he had been one of the most trusted lieutenants of Demise. He was the only demon from that ancient era who still lived. Ghirahim couldn't describe the lanky green demon's face, and that was not only because he always wore a mask, but also because he no longer had one.

Interestingly, he had taken the title of Terrin the Faceless long before he had lost his actual face. As a servant of Demise, he had viewed himself as nothing more than an extension of his master's will. Ghirahim had been told that Terrin used to wear a bone mask that was entirely featureless except for the gaping round eye-holes. These days, he no longer bothered with even having eye-holes, as he no longer had eyes. When Hylia had killed Demise, he had vowed to be the incarnation of his master's hate in the world. In a strange twist of fate, he had later actually lost his face when he had been captured by Thressan the Torturer, and held by the insane king for an entire year before he had somehow managed to escape. Once Thressan's redeads had finished their grisly work, Terrin hadn't had any face left to speak of. Terrin spoke very little of his time as Thressan's captive. To him, the experience that would have driven most to insanity had simply been an intensely irritating obstacle to fulfilling his one, all-consuming goal. A goal which had only bloodshed, pain, and suffering at its end.

There was a reason why Ghirahim had made him one of the Order he had created, though.  _Keep your friends close, and your enemies close as well._ Someday, Lord Terrin would have to meet his death, and Ghirahim planned to arrange that, one way or another. It would be much easier if the Faceless One were within reach to do that. Ghirahim would have felt more guilty about it, except he knew that Lord Terrin planned the same for him. And the Faceless One was still a formidable fighter, despite his blindness. Still, Ghirahim would rather deal with the Sheikahs first, and in that, there was an intersection between his goals and Terrin's. And the ancient demon knew a great deal of useful information about the Sheikahs and their leader, Tala.

"Good day, Lord Terrin," Ghirahim said.

"It will be a good day once I can kill something of Hylia's, young Fool," Terrin said in his raspy voice, seating himself next to an empty chair on the last side of the table.

"I'm sure that's on the agenda for discussion," Ghirahim said cheerfully, ignoring the appellation Terrin favored for him.

"It most certainly is, Lord Terrin," Lord Grendel said, looking down at his papers. Ghirahim liked to call the portly demon the Lord of Boring Paperwork in his head, although he had given him the official title of Lord of Records and Correspondence. Each of the nobles in his Order had been given power over something that they found more interesting than Ghirahim did. In addition, they had a vote for certain other decisions, although Ghirahim had carefully stipulated that this did not extend to decisions about marriage, partners, or progeny, among other things.

"Why don't we get started?" Ghirahim said. "Let us begin with the customary question: does anyone plan to kill anyone else here during the course of this meeting?"

There was the usual series of 'no's', followed by the typical "I plan to kill Lord Ghirahim!" lie by Grendel. And, as usual, Lord Terrin said nothing. Ghirahim did not press him on the question he always refused to answer. All of them knew that the only relevant information to decide that for the ancient demon was whether one was being more useful to him than they were being in his way. And of course he couldn't know that before any decisions had been made.

"Now, why don't we discuss your thoughts on my current agreement with the sword spirit Fi. I do believe their was some opposition-"

"I voted no!" Lord Grendel said, the words scraping at Ghirahim.

_Interesting_ , Ghirahim thought.  _So his was the only yes vote from these five._

"We could have taken her," Lady Pyre said. "You gave up too easily."

"Yes," Lord Rend complained. "You should have put the entire force of your magic towards destroying her."

"The problem with that being that I suspected, from the power I detected from her deflection of the lighting bolt, that she would have survived even that," Ghirahim said. "And I can only precisely direct certain types of my magic. What you suggest would have destroyed everyone else in the pit, even if it didn't destroy her."

"Soldiers are expendable," Terrin said.

"Soldiers are  _finite_ ," Ghirahim responded.

"I think I understand your concerns," Amelia said. "And perhaps I was hasty with my vote. But if this sword spirit really is as powerful as you say, we shall come to regret her continued existence. Even if her corporeal form never lays a finger on us, it is the sword form that is known for the unlimited destruction that it can bring upon us."

"Ah, but in her own way, Fi has solved that for us as well," Ghirahim said. "When she asked the Sky Hero not to kill a single one of us."

"And now that you have both the Sky Hero and the sword, young Fool, what are you going to do with them?" Terrin scraped his long claws against each other.

"Turn them against Hylia, of course," Ghirahim said.

The ancient demon laughed. "Oh, really? Let me guess-you are too soft to kill them."

"It is not always necessary to kill all of your foes in order to accomplish vengeance, Lord Terrin." Ghirahim watched the five nobles seated at the table. Of course, Terrin's expression was always unreadable, but the other four appeared to be considering his words.

Ghirahim continued. "What would hurt Hylia more? Simply taking her weapons away from her? Or stabbing her in the back with them?"

Terrin slowly scraped his claws across the table. "An interesting thought. But this all seems unnecessarily complicated. I have learned in my long life not to make any plan too complex, lest I get tangled in it. That is a lesson I think you have not yet learned, young Fool."

"And I imagine you would have me kill them both."

"Very astute. In fact, I think I will insist upon it."

"And does anyone else have anything to say-" Ghirahim began.

Terrin waved a hand dismissively. "I tire of this game, young Fool. You will do what I ask, or you will regret it."

"That is not how this works, Lord Terrin," Ghirahim said. "You will-"

Terrin rose from his seat. "You are right. Sometimes your enemies are still too useful to kill. But I think it is time that I taught you a lesson. One you will not forget. How attached are you to your face, vain young Fool? Would it bother you if I shredded it until it looked like what is left of mine? I'll leave your eyes, though, and force you to look at it every day in the mirror!" The ancient demon laughed and drew his sword.

Ghirahim rose and drew his rapier, but Orynx moved from where he had been standing silently. Orynx moved towards Terrin as the ancient demon darted towards Ghirahim.

Orynx clashed the Unbreakable Sword against Terrin's broadsword. Terrin hit the other's sword repeatedly, slicing in unpredictable circular motions around the sword until he had backed Orynx against the wall. Terrin placed his sword over Orynx's throat.

"Thought you could beat me with my Master's old sword, eh? That sword is useless to you! Without even a spark of your own magic, that sword is like any other for you." Terrin hissed. "You are a failure and a disgrace to our line. But you were useful to me once. Stay out of my way, and I will let you live."

Ghirahim realized that Terrin was telling the truth. For some reason, he was giving Orynx a chance to back down. He didn't have time to ponder the reason, though.

"Do as he says, Orynx," Ghirahim said, looking over at the guard. "I will handle this."

Ghirahim could tell Orynx didn't like the situation. But the guard remained still. "Yes, my lord."

Terrin moved away from the guard and turned towards Ghirahim. "By now you should know that I am not simply a blind, frail old demon. Did it never occur to you, a sorcerer, that magic can be used to see those things I need to see quite well?"

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Ghirahim said. "You will lose."

"You can't be serious," Lord Terrin said. He ran at Ghirahim and hit his broadsword against the black rapier.

Ghirahim felt the tingle of magic and raised a shield just as four daggers crashed into it.

Terrin crashed his sword against Ghirahim's red shield and and made a motion with his hand, lifting the daggers back into the air.

Terrin hissed and hit the shield with his sword several more times. Growling with frustration, he lifted his left hand again, and the Unbreakable Sword yanked itself out of Orynx's grasp. It moved in jerky motions, as if Terrin was finding it almost too heavy to lift with his magic. Ghirahim could sense that he was not a very powerful sorcerer.

_But that sword will be able to break my shield. On the other hand, if he touches it, I will know everything he knows about sword-fighting._

Ghirahim waited patiently until Terrin grabbed the sword. Then he jumped out of the way as the ancient demon brought the sword down on the shield in a downward slice, shattering it. Terrin ran back towards the table, causing the other nobles to scatter away from where they had previously been frozen. The lanky green demon jumped onto the table and launched himself off of it towards Ghirahim. Ghirahim back-flipped out of the way as his mind sifted through all of Terrin's sword-fighting knowledge. But then he realized he had always had what he needed to win this fight. He dissolved his rapier and summoned his thick, long diamond-patterned sword from a teleportation cache.

Terrin gave a short laugh. "Can you even swing that thing, young Fool? Looks a bit too large for you."

Ghirahim grinned. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Terrin ran at him and Ghirahim dodged, moving behind the ancient demon and kicking him in the back. Terrin fell forward, impaling the stone floor tiles with the Unbreakable Sword. Ghirahim placed the tip of his sword at the base of Terrin's neck, drawing a small amount of blood. This was a tactic that Demise had used primarily against those who fought for him, rather than against him. To discipline them. Ghirahim waited to see if it would have the desired effect.

"Don't move. I could kill you right now," Ghirahim said from behind him. "Maybe I should. But I would very much like to hear how we could destroy the Sheikahs first. Would you like to help us kill some Sheikahs, Lord Terrin? If not, I could-"

"I—yield," Terrin said, still kneeling on the floor, his voice uncharacteristically shaky. His featureless mask stared straight ahead, towards the wall and away from Ghirahim. "If I may ask—where did you-?"

"You may not ask," Ghirahim said. "Get up."

"Yes Mas—my lord." Terrin rose, gesturing towards the Unbreakable Sword on the floor. "I believe that belongs to you." Then he turned and walked back towards his seat as if nothing had happened.

Ghirahim turned towards the other four members of the Order, who had bunched themselves into a corner, with the two bokoblins Lady Pyre and Lord Rend standing in front with their weapons ready. The demon lord dissolved the diamond-patterned sword back into his teleportation cache and gave them a cheerful smile. "Lord Terrin has been ever so kind to give us all some exercise. These meetings can go so long, and the way the blood slows in our veins while sitting for such long periods of time can be ever so tiring. But I think we are all feeling alert now! So let's finish our deliberations, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 11: Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Boring meeting is continued. A lamentable lack of battle ensues, but Lord Grendel's very specific and persistent blind spot is discovered. Meeting concludes, Ghirahim retires to his room for grooming purposes. Orynx complains about nobles, then goes into backstory mode. Research time. Link and Ghirahim revisit Skyview Temple.

**Chapter 11: Clues**

"So we come to the real problem," Lord Grendel said. "In that it appears that you acted against the majority vote, Lord Ghirahim."

"Actually, I did not," Ghirahim said, pleased that Grendel lapsed into truth when he was speaking to all of them. "The majority vote was in my favor. All thanks to you, of course." He would have had to deal with the consequences if it hadn't been—there was no way he would have risked Fi destroying everyone in the pit. Fortunately, that wasn't necessary.

Lord Grendel frowned. "Now, I agree it was the practical decision. But certainly you cannot argue that it was the proper one. The votes were-"

"You recall that my vote counts as two, do you not?" Ghirahim asked.

"Certainly. Which means-"

"That the votes were five in favor and four against it," Ghirahim finished. He noticed that Terrin had said nothing after their fight. Even the scraping claws had fallen silent. Most likely he had lost interest in the meeting, and retreated into his own thoughts.

Grendel stood and made an exaggerated show of surveying the demons at the table. "I see—oh, one, two, three...six people here. For a total of seven votes. That is  _three_ in favor, and four against. Unless you were voting for our fallen member and the absent Lady Embers as well?"

"I was not," Ghirahim said. "But I have already chosen a replacement for Lord Faust and a temporary stand-in for Lady Embers. I believe I am allowed to do that at any time it becomes necessary."

"Well, yes, of course. But if they're allowed to vote immediately, you might just choose anyone who will vote in your favor on, ah, some item of pressing importance to you. Surely we aren't allowing that..."

"And yet we are. If you would be so kind as to check paragraph 403, line 73b of the  _Laws of the Diamond Table_?" Ghirahim gave him a bright smile. Grendel shuffled through his satchel and grabbed a thick tome. He riffled through the pages and stopped suddenly on one. "And any replacement heir chosen, whether permanent or temporary, will immediately be vested with—oh. I guess you're right."

 _Of course I am. Why is it that just because you write all these things down for us, you always think I don't read them?_ "So you see, it was all done  _properly_."

Grendel frowned. "Yes. I guess it worked out for the best. Still, I think we should vote on getting rid of that loophole-"

"Enough with this nonsense," Lord Rend said. "I want to know who these two new members of our Order are." He hit the handle of his machete against the table a couple times for emphasis.

Amelia smiled. "Oh, certainly. Out with it, Lord Ghirahim. Who are you filling those empty seats with?"

Ghirahim smiled. "Well, Lord Faust's replacement you have already met. He stands right in front of you."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"What?" Grendel said, looking confused.

"Is this some sort of attempt at humor?" Lady Pyre asked.

"Or perhaps you've made them invisible, to increase the dramatic effect of their reveal?" Lord Rend asked, rolling his eyes.

"Are all of you pretending to be blind now?" Terrin said, breaking his silence. "I believe this is possible to deduce by a process of simple elimination. As our lord was addressing the Lady Sirin, and since he is obviously not referring to himself, it is clear that our new Order member is Orynx."

Ghirahim heard a strange choking sound behind him.

Rend and Pyre began murmuring to each other, their eyes darting towards frequently towards the guard.

Amelia's smile widened.

Grendel continued to look puzzled. "Who?"

Amelia laughed. "Oh, Grendel, look a little to the left, and up a bit. Yes, there. Tell me who you're looking at."

"What?"

Ghirahim wished someone could do a painting of Grendel's expression. He gave the portly green demon a wide grin. "Do you have any other questions, Lord Grendel? Or perhaps you could clarify the previous one?"

"I know that is not in there!" Grendel said. "Nowhere does it say that you could choose someone who wasn't a noble!"

"And nowhere does it say I can't," Ghirahim answered.

Grendel shuffled through the pages, apparently stopping at the relevant passage. After reading silently for several moments, his face fell. "I guess—I would like to put this up for a vote to be eliminated in the future as well. Of course, it would not be proper to make it retroactive-,"

In the end, Grendel got half of his way. The ability of new Order members to vote would, in the future, be delayed by one month. But Amelia, Rend, Pyre, Orynx, and Terrin had sided with Ghirahim on throwing out Grendel's second measure. At least, they had taken Orynx's noncommital grunt and nod as a vote to keep the current laws. He had said almost nothing since taking the seat next to Ghirahim. As for Terrin, Ghirahim was very interested in questioning him further about his newfound favoritism. But that would have to wait until later.

After the meeting, Ghirahim returned to his room to ponder where Hylia might be traveling next. Orynx followed him there, his footfalls the only sounds he made. The demon lord settled himself in front of a mirror and began combing his hair. After about a minute of this, Orynx finally spoke. "You didn't tell me you were planning to do that."

"Hmmm? So, you can speak in sentences again?" Ghirahim asked, irritated. "Really, I had not expected that you would try to confirm Grendel's accusation that you were not fit for this role. Was there a reason you were doing your very best impression of a rock?"  
"I don't like talking to nobles," Orynx said.

"That will have to change. You don't seem to have a problem talking to me," Ghirahim said.

"That is because you are not a lord. My lord."

Ghirahim laughed. "You cannot be serious. And yet I sense you are telling the truth, as you see it. Please explain."

"None of them are going to take me seriously."

"They can't get rid of you," Ghirahim said. "The law is quite clear-"

Orynx gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, the law. Of course. That also says not to murder people."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"No. What I'm worried about is the impossible situation you've put me in. I can't speak too strongly for anything, since that will bias the nobles against it. And I won't lie about what I think. So my only other choice is to look like a simpleton. Which I resent."

"All of that is simply untrue. Not all of the nobles are biased against you. Although I could certainly understand if you think Grendel-"

"He is only the most vocal of them," Orynx said. "And the most clueless."

"What makes you think none of them will listen to you?"

"Nobles are taught from birth that those of common blood are worthless. Therefore anything I say will be viewed as worthless. Only Lord Terrin doesn't think like that, and that's only because he doesn't care about such things one way or the other."

"I am of common blood, and they do, at times, listen to me."

"You don't count. You are an extremely powerful sorcerer. That is why you can get away with nearly anything, including that—outfit of yours."

Ghirahim grinned. "Insulting my clothing choices now, are we? I'm hurt. But I refuse to believe that you cannot handle this. And I refuse to choose a different heir, no matter how much you deride my choice of attire."

Ghirahim saw Orynx cross his arms in the mirror. "Fine. I'll do my best. But I despise talking to them."

Ghirahim pondered what could possibly be causing Orynx to withhold his usually strong opinions.  _Even if he despises the nobles, why wouldn't he simply...?_ "Wait. Are you— _shy_?"

Orynx said nothing.

"You are!" Ghirahim said. "I never knew! You hate talking to people—groups especially, I'd guess. You hate their eyes on you. The very thought frightens you."

"I don't usually need to converse with most of those I deal with." Orynx said, gritting his teeth.

"You can kill someone but you're afraid to  _talk_  to them?"

"They can't do anything to you after they're dead."

"You're hopeless. But don't worry. I can help."

"I don't want-"

"And I don't care. You will learn to talk. Even to those nobles you despise so much."

Orynx frowned. "Fine."

Ghirahim concentrated for a while on getting the hair on the right side of his face tucked neatly behind his ear. Then a question occurred to him.

"Oh, I wanted to ask—Terrin mentioned that you were in his line. I somehow don't think he meant you were a relative. But do you know what he did mean?"

Orynx grimaced. "I would rather talk to the nobles than talk about that. But yes, I know what he meant."

Ghirahim placed his comb down and turned to face the guard. "Perhaps you would be willing to tell me, then? And also why he spared your life?"

"I don't like to talk about my past," Orynx said.

Ghirahim grinned. "Touchy, aren't we? Well, I am going to be very insistent about this, because it's not really about you. It's about Terrin. I want to know what was sufficient to motivate him to spare your life—despite the fact that he seems to-dislike you."

Orynx sighed. "I'll just have to explain the whole thing. It makes no sense otherwise. But the gist is simple. I saved his life—that's why he was willing to spare me. Not, of course, out of any feelings of gratitude. If he didn't think I could be useful again, he wouldn't have bothered."

"And do you think you will be useful to him again?"

Orynx shrugged. "I don't like him, but he knows a great deal of information—information I might need later."

Ghirahim nodded. "I'll admit, that's part of the reason I keep him around. What did you ask of him?"

"Not anything he was unwilling to give—it was a deal for him, and immensely valuable to me. You recall that Thressan held him captive for an entire year?"

Ghirahim nodded.

"Well, in exchange for releasing him from Thressan's torture chamber, he told me how I could contact someone who was willing to oppose the king."

"Then this is related to what you told me earlier," Ghirahim said. "This was how you met—Releris." The demon lord grimaced. He still hated the long-dead king. Even if Thressan sounded worse, Ghirahim could never think of Releris as any kind of hero for killing him.

"Actually, I didn't meet Releris until after he'd hacked Thressan apart. The contact Terrin gave me was Releris's sorcerer."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "His sorcerer? You mean a bound sorcerer, like I was?"

"No," Orynx said. "This person was allied with him. I don't know what he did to the sorcerer after he took power. Probably wouldn't want to know. Anyway, the sorcerer was a teleporter, like you. His teleporting didn't look like yours, though. He always sort of-melted, and then evaporated away." The guard grimaced.

Ghirahim wondered if the person was an ancestor of his—sorcerers usually passed on the same abilities to their children. The melting thing was certainly different, but that was linked to the teleporter's personality, not an inherited trait. "What did he look like?"

Orynx shrugged. "I have no idea. He always wore a black cloak with a hood, and he masked his voice. Said it was insurance, since he thought I was probably just trying to root out the rebels."

His expression became guarded. "Anyway, you don't need to know any more about that to understand why Terrin spared my life."

"True. But when he said you were were of the same line as him? What did that mean?"

Orynx sighed. "I've changed my mind. Maybe we could talk some more about the sorcerer instead?"

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "You said would tell me."

"I will, of course. I'd just—rather delay explaining why I am as much a monster as Terrin is. Possibly worse."

Ghirahim scowled. "Your guilt-trip is very unhelpful. Could we venture back to the land of useful explanations now?"

Orynx gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, my lord. I don't think I'm capable of feeling enough guilt to go on about it for too long. Anyway, we are part of the same line because we both served, though for different rulers, in the Elite Guard."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "There must be more to it than that. So does Ferrik."

Orynx burst out laughing. Ghirahim was surprised to see that he had trouble stopping.

After a few more moments, the guard recovered his composure. "Sorry. I don't know why that surprised me. I suppose I should have expected it. But no. Ferrik is not like Terrin and I. Not at all. We are from the  _old_  Elite Guard-the order of merciless weapons who all but died out with Thressan. I don't imagine there are any more out there, except me and Terrin. The old rulers never revealed to any others how they came to have such powerful guards of unquestioning loyalty. And I never explained to Releris what the Elite Guard actually meant. So he held these kinds of gladiator contests when he chose guards—you know, they would all fight each other and he chose the ones who survived. "

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "That sounds like the type of barbaric thing Releris would do, yes."

"Your method prevents the large number of fatalities his had, it is true. Still, I thought it was actually rather fair-minded of him, compared to how it used to be done—everyone who fought was there by choice, and they knew the stakes."

"Are you saying the old kings did something worse?"

"I would say so. The old kings had guards who were trained from birth to serve in that role. I will not describe in any detail to you what is necessary to induce the traits they desired. I will not help anyone resurrect my line. Let us just say that the end result is a warrior who serves one person with such loyalty that they would not even blink if that person told them to kill their own children and then impale themselves on their own sword."

"I do not think I need or want to know the specifics, then." Ghirahim winced. He considered what he had just learned. "So that is how you and Terrin are linked. And-he feels scorn for you because you betrayed the master you were trained to serve, whereas he serves his long-dead master even now. But since Thressan was never  _his_ master-"

"Exactly," Orynx said. "It annoys him, out of a sense of professional pride, I suppose, but he has no loyalty to Thressan."

"I see." Ghirahim frowned. "But if you were as loyal to Thressan as Terrin is to Demise, how did you ever come to consider anything more important than your master?"

Orynx's expression was closed. "It is enough to know that I did."

"I don't understand. You never explained this earlier, when I asked why you rebelled against Thressan."

"You asked then what finally decided me. Not how I came to be able to decide at all. And that is  _not_ something you need to know."

Ghirahim gave him a bewildered look. "How can you say that? What if I could get Terrin to forget his insane obsession with-"

"It wouldn't help you with Terrin. It was very specific to me."

"But why wouldn't you want to-?"

Orynx narrowed his eyes. "No amount of threats or promises of reward could ever induce me explain what happened. And the only other person who knows anything about it is dead. So don't waste your time."

Ghirahim scowled. "Fine. Obviously this is a sensitive subject for you. I only wish you had less important secrets."

"It's not important. And I'm not going to talk about it."

Ghirahim didn't think he was going to get any more out of Orynx just then about whatever pivotal event had changed his entire life outlook. He was sure that whatever it was would be immensely useful for him to know. But he had to pick his battles. This one could be fought later. He had other, more pressing concerns.

"Fine. Let's find out where Hylia is going next, then."

* * *

Ghirahim could feel time racing away from him. He shoved a stack of books aside on the table and stood, pacing. "Ugh. Nothing in these, either. I want answers! Where is she going? Why is she going there? What was in the last temple she visited?"

Orynx looked up from the tome he was currently checking. "These things take time."

"I don't have time! It's already been four days since she left the last temple. Who knows how far she's been able to get with the help of that Sheikah dog of hers."

Ferrik looked up from the book he was examining. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to find any trace of them outside the temple, my lord."

Ghirahim looked over at him. "You tried your best. Anyway, as Orynx has said, they probably left by magic."

"They must have," Ferrik said. "I even searched inside, to see if there were any clues there. Of course, it's too bad I couldn't check the entire temple. Even with the key in it, I can't touch that last door."

"It's not really the last door, anyway," Ghirahim said. "There was another door inside it, a golden door. Unfortunately, even I cannot-" he stopped.

"Of course," he said, grinning.

"What?" Orynx asked.

"I think I know who can help us with that."

* * *

Ghirahim teleported into Link's room. Link was sitting at the table, drawing something. He hadn't noticed Ghirahim yet. The demon lord padded silently up to Link and looked down at what he was drawing. It was an image of Link riding an enormous bird.

"What is that?" he asked.

Link yelled and jumped out of his seat. His charcoal stick had marked a line across the paper.

"Oh! I apologize," Ghirahim said. "I didn't mean to startle you." Ghirahim gave Link a contrite look.  _But I don't regret it._ The demon lord loved the wide-eyed look Link gave him, and the exaggerated rise and fall of his chest.

"Sorry I ruined your drawing. It was a nice one, too."

Link gave him a good-natured smile and shrugged, turning over the papers he had on one side of the table. The last ten of them all showed Link on that large bird creature, in various positions and angles.

"I see. You must really like that creature. I'm guessing it's something you have in your sky land?"

Link nodded. He looked down at the images again, his expression becoming slightly sad.

 _He probably misses his home. I'll bet it's a great deal nicer than mine._ Ghirahim did feel bad, then, knowing that he was the reason the Sky Hero couldn't return. Still, there was something he could offer.

"How would you feel about visiting the forest temple again?" Ghirahim asked.

Link gave him a puzzled look.

"You remember when you saw me, before we fought?" Ghirahim didn't really want to bring their fight up, but thought it would be better than trying to avoid mentioning it.

Link nodded.

"I was trying to open a golden door?"

Link frowned. He turned back to the table and took another sheet of paper, sketching an image on it. He held it up to Ghirahim.

"Ah, yes. Your friend was in there. Of course, as I've told you before, she's long gone from that place—she left not long after our fight. I don't know where she is right now. If I did, I would tell you."

Link searched his face, and tilted his head.

"I want to see what's in there," Ghirahim said. "Of course, I'm sure if there was anything important, your friend would have already taken it. But I need to try to figure out what she's doing. You understand, don't you, that if it involves the Seal, I would find that very disturbing? The Sheikah with her is sure to want to restore it, and drive me and all of the other demons back into the Lower Realms."

Link nodded.

"The door won't open for me, of course. And it's protected by some of Hylia's most powerful magic."  _Which means whatever was in there was_ very  _important to her._

Link gave a smaller nod. His eyes always seemed to be searching Ghirahim's face for something.

"But I am willing to bet that it will open for you," Ghirahim said. "I was wondering if you would help me open it?"

Link held Ghirahim's gaze for several long moments with his intense blue eyes. Then he nodded, more firmly this time.

Ghirahim smiled. "You have my immense gratitude for your assistance, then. Let's see what's in that room."

He teleported them both to the room with the golden door. Looking around, he took some time to admire his surroundings. He hadn't really gotten a good look at the place last time he had been there.  _It is actually quite stunning_. The ornately patterned floor had stylistic tree leaves etched into it, and the walls had marble statutes of enormous birds connected to each other by their wings. In the center of the bright, blue-tiled floor there was an enormous golden sun. An intense beam of sunlight filtered onto it. Looking up, Ghirahim saw a great round skylight.  _Hmmm. Nice. Hylia does have immensely good taste in architecture, I will give her that._

He turned his gaze back to the golden door, which was also ornately patterned, with a stylized bird just a bit above-center. Ghirahim followed behind Link as the Sky Hero walked up to it. The bird, along with several other parts of the door, began to glow. Link slowly raised his hand and touched the door, and it faded away.

Ghirahim heard the soothing sound of water running inside. He followed Link carefully through the door, first sticking a hand in to try to make sure it wasn't going to close on him. When nothing happened, he stepped quickly across the threshold of the portal.

This room, if it could even be called that, was even more beautiful than the last.

Ghirahim saw they stood on a long stone platform with pillars. Underneath them was a bright, clear spring watered by waterfalls on all sides. The place was part room, part hidden vale. Trees and grass lined the other side, covering a series of small stepped cliffs. Small birds and other creatures dwelled in the place, apparently able to pass freely through the shields that had blocked Ghirahim before. At the other end, a statue of a plump, middle-aged winged woman Ghirahim assumed was supposed to be Hylia stood on a raised platform.  _I suspect you never looked anything like that, Goddess. Why would you, when you could appear as anything you wanted?_

Ghirahim looked over at Link. "It's all certainly very pretty, but I doubt your friend came here to admire the scenery."

Link gave an absentminded nod, his wide eyes searching around the room. He walked forward until they came to the edge of the stone platform. He bent down suddenly, his eyes searching the water. Ghirahim followed his gaze. He saw a few small, harmless-looking purple fish swim by. Link reached out his hands and cupped some water in them, bringing it to his mouth. Ghirahim watched as he drank several mouthfuls of the water.

"Thirsty, hmmm? I suppose the water does look very clear."

Link gave him a smile and stood.

Ghirahim turned to face the Sky Hero, bending over slightly so his face was closer to Link's. "I don't see anything that stands out to me. There must be  _something_  here, though."

* * *

Link felt his heart beat faster when Ghirahim leaned towards him. The demon lord always seemed to hover close by him. Every time he had brought Link food, or just come to talk, Ghirahim always seemed so intent on understanding him. Even though he had only known the demon lord a few short days, it seemed longer. And even though the demon lord was always pestering him to break his Vow, he still took the time to try to understand Link's gestures and his drawings. Link realized that he had developed feelings for Ghirahim.

The demon lord was watching him closely, waiting to see what Link would do. Link wanted to express how he felt. The only way he could do that was to show it.

Link considered his thoughts. His face suddenly darted towards Ghirahim's, and his lips met the surprised demon lord's. The kiss was gentle, his lips brushing softly over Ghirahim's and lingering there for several long moments. Then he pulled away, his eyes still gazing into the the demon lord's.

* * *

Ghirahim felt a sudden swirl of emotions well in him. He could feel his limited self-control crumbling.  _I was right! What should I do? I told myself I wouldn't—but he's so—perfect._

Ghirahim pulled Link into an embrace and kissed him back fiercely.

* * *

Link closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation of closeness he felt to the demon embracing him. Ghirahim had surprised him, by responding so strongly to his kiss. This was—Link was fairly sure there weren't any words to describe the way it felt to have the demon lord's tongue flicking over Link's own, brushing lightly back and forth. His lips pressed firmly, hungrily, over Link's. Ghirahim's hands moved down his back, gloved fingertips pressing into his knight's uniform.

Link had to catch his breath when Ghirahim finally ended the kiss. The demon lord hadn't pulled away, though—in fact, he pulled Link closer. Link leaned his head on his taller companion, listening to his frantic heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Link brushed his fingers over Ghirahim's back, feeling the smooth fabric under his cloak.

"You surprised me, Sky Hero," Ghirahim said. "But this time, I think I understood you perfectly."

Link looked up at him and nodded in agreement, giving Ghirahim a self-satisfied smile.

Ghirahim chuckled. "Well, aren't you pleased with yourself. I must warn you, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into."

Ghirahim was right. Link didn't know what would happen now. But he knew he wanted to find out.


	13. Chapter 12: Dragonfingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim takes Link's hat hostage. Bird statue weirdness. We find out what Zelda and Impa have been up to. Mountains! Dragons! Psychological trauma! Terrin has a chat with Ghirahim.

**Chapter** **12** **:** **Dragonfingers**

Ghirahim had stolen Link's cap so he could run his fingers through the elf's dark-blond hair. Link had been making halfhearted attempts to retrieve it.

"I can't imagine what you could be trying to do," the demon lord said lazily, holding the cap above his head. "Stretching, maybe?"

Link gave him an amused smile and placed his hand around the arm holding the cap.

"If you say please, I could be convinced to return it. Or even if you say anything at all."

Link only smiled and shook his head.

"Very well. You brought this on yourself." Ghirahim dissolved the cap, moving it to one of his teleportation caches. He leaned over until his face was level with Link's. "Don't think I won't get you to talk, Sky Hero."

Link only raised an eyebrow.

Ghirahim sighed, and reluctantly pulled away from Link. "Hmmm. That was fun. Unfortunately, I do need to see if there are any clues lying around about why your friend came here."

Link looked around and shrugged.

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "There's not much here, is there?"

Then Ghirahim noticed a bird carving he hadn't paid any attention to before. It caught his eye this time because he realized it was levitating slightly above the stone around it. Concentrating on the statue, he could sense magic emanating from it. He tilted his head and pointed to it. "Now, that's a rather unusual color for a statue. If you could take a look?"

Link nodded and waded through the water to the statue. He ran a hand along the top of it, but nothing happened.

"Perhaps I should examine it," Ghirahim waded across to the statue, and Link moved to the side. Drawing his sword, he raised the blade and struck the statue several times with it. Flashes of light emanated from it, much as had happened with the golden door. Ghirahim paused, holding his sword in the air. He took a step toward the statue-and stepped on something long and slimy—a small fish. He slipped forward slightly, and reaching out with his right hand to catch himself, he touched the bird statue.

Instantly he drew away from it, wary of whatever magic it held inside it.

The statue made a strange 'fwash!' sound and spun.

He saw the space just above the Goddess statue's hands glow and a tablet materialized there.

"Now  _that_  was strange," Ghirahim said, feeling deeply puzzled. For a moment, he just stood there, staring at the statue, as if waiting for it to explain itself.  _It didn't respond to Link touching it, but responded to_ me _?_   _That doesn't make any sense. I should certainly take advantage of this, though._ He carefully retrieved the tablet from the statue.

Looking it over, recognition dawned quickly on him. For the last several days, he had been reading about Hylia's temples and looking at countless maps of them. This tablet clearly showed the area around the ancient Earth Temple, which was marked on the tablet by a blazing red ruby. He gave it a small smile.  _This must be to tell the Hero where he needs to go next._ He didn't detect any magic in it. And it had already told him everything he needed to know. He handed it to Link. "I think this belongs to you." Link took the tablet and tucked it under one arm.

Ghirahim smiled at the Sky Hero.  _I have you now, Hylia._

* * *

Zelda held tight to the chestnut mane of the creature Impa had called a 'horse'. Her guardian had told her that the horse's name was Flight. Zelda thought it was very apt. Impa had said that the horse was faster than any other. To Zelda, the brown and white-spotted creature seemed to race across the field as fast as a Loftwing flew. Impa rode no horse herself, however. Instead, she ran alongside it. Zelda had never seen any elf who could move so quickly.

Their travels after the first spring had been a blur. First, a beam of light had taken them to an immense field. Then, Impa had introduced her to Flight and told her they would be traveling straight to the second temple—with the exception of a single side journey along the way. That side journey was taking them towards a mountain range Impa had called the Dragonfingers.

Zelda mused over the first thing she had asked Impa, after their visit to the place Impa had called Skyview Temple. She had wondered aloud why she still didn't remember anything about being the Goddess. Impa had explained that her memories would sleep until they were completed. Zelda tried to decide if she felt any different at all from before. She sighed.  _Not really. I guess I just have to wait until we get the rest of my memories._ There was something else she had wanted to ask her guardian as well.

"Impa?" Zelda called.

"Yes, Your Grace?" She glanced over at Zelda before turning her gaze back to the field in front of her.

Zelda hesitated. She had put off asking this question for so long because she was afraid of what the answer would be.  _But I have to know._  "In the temple-what happened to Lord Ghirahim after I left?"

Impa didn't look at her. "He survived."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for—not killing him."

Impa turned to face the younger woman as she ran. Zelda marveled that she didn't even seem to be breathing heavily. "Your Grace-"

"Please, just call me Zelda. That title still seems strange to me."

"Zelda, then," Impa continued. "I did not let him live out of misplaced mercy. He only lives because he realized he was outmatched and fled our fight. If we meet again, I will kill him."

"But—he was only trying to keep his promise-"

Impa stopped. The horse, as if following some unspoken command, halted shortly after and trotted back over to her. Concerned, Zelda dismounted and walked over to the tall Sheikah woman.

"What is it? I've never seen you look so worried."

Impa placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "There is something I just thought of. Please-tell me, what did he ask you to promise in return? A demon never makes a promise without asking an even bigger one in return."

"I said—I said that if he returned us to the sky, Link and I would never trouble him again." Zelda looked up at Impa. She could see her guardian's eyes widen.

"He didn't—ask you to say any  _particular_  words to make this promise, did he?" The Sheikah woman looked more tense than Zelda had ever seen her. Her grip tightened, though not painfully. Zelda noticed that Impa was always careful to ensure she wasn't harmed. Zelda was so confused by the question she didn't answer at first. Why would Impa ask such a strange thing?

Finally, she answered. "No. Why would it matter what words I used?"

She could see Impa release the breath she had been holding. "It does matter. It matters a great deal. But we have been very lucky. They are not words you would have said accidentally. I suspect we rescued you from his clutches just in time."

"Why is that?" Zelda asked.

"Because I would bet that he was preparing to have you swear a vow, an eternal vow, that if he returned you and the Hero to the Sky, that neither of you would ever trouble him again. But what you do not understand yet, Your Grace, is that that promise would also apply to us."

Zelda tilted her head. "But it has nothing to do with you. I only mentioned Link and myself."

Impa shook her head. "It has everything to do with us. Because the magic we fight him with is  _your_  magic, Your Grace. If you had made that promise, all of us would have been forced between choosing to surrender to death and subjugation or the loss of that magic, which would have had the same end result."

Zelda was horrified. She shook her head. "I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't. And I suspect he must have planned to take advantage of that fact."

Zelda looked down at the grass. "I guess—he wasn't as honorable as he seemed."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you."

"I still don't think he deserves to die," Zelda said, looking back up.

Impa sighed. "There is no other way to end the threat of the demons. As long as their ruler is such a powerful sorcerer, they will have the means and the motivation to fight us. They seek to escape the Seal."

"Then why don't you find a way to make peace with them? Let them live on the surface?"

Impa shook her head. "They seek dominion over the entire surface realm. Perhaps they would spare our lives if we surrendered, yes. But they would never allow us our freedom. And I would rather die fighting than live as a slave."

"There must be some way to make peace with them that won't hurt anyone," Zelda said. She still didn't understand what Impa meant by the word 'slave'. Impa had tried to explain to her before, but it hadn't made any sense. Still, Impa had insisted it was a horrible fate, and Zelda had no reason to disbelieve her.

Impa gave her a small smile. "Perhaps there is. Either way, after you get your memories back, you will be able to help us bring peace to the surface once again."

Zelda returned her smile. "I look forward to that."

Impa looked over at the mountains ahead of them. Zelda could still hardly believe her eyes when she saw them. They were the most enormous things she had ever seen. Even one of them, if turned upside down, would make a sky island so vast she thought it would be larger than all of the islands in the Hundred Isles combined. All of them were leviathans compared to Skyloft, a place she had once found immense. Everything on the surface was just so—large.

"We should get moving again," Impa said, turning towards the immense spires of rock in front of them. Then, quietly, as if to herself, she muttered, "Demon's Teeth, I hate mountains."

"Why do you hate mountains?" Zelda said, choosing not to comment this time on the curse Impa had chosen. She had tried to speak to her about it before, but Impa always seemed to misunderstand. She thought Zelda just didn't want her to curse in her presence. What Zelda had tried to explain, without success, was that she objected to the particular curse itself, not to the fact that Impa was saying it in front of her. But she would have to think of a way to explain it better.

Impa looked over at her. "Eh? Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself again. It's just that they are festering death traps, is all. And home to all the very worst kinds of vermin. At least we don't have to climb them." She grimaced.

"You said this is not the fastest way to get to the temple."

"Not even remotely,"

"Why are we going this way, then, if you hate this place so much?"

"Because there's a relic I need to get for you, before we travel to the temple."

"What is it-?"

"It's called-," Impa paused, looking over towards one of the nearby mountains. A golden creature jumped off of the top of it, flapping its two large leathery wings and swinging its long tail. It's serpentine neck turned towards them. The horse started, though she didn't run away. Zelda gave her an absent pat on the nose to try to calm her.

This time what Impa said was unintelligible. She looked back over at Zelda. "There's a dragon over there. We have to get to the nearest mountain. Now."

"But I don't understand," Zelda said. "I thought you told me the dragons were our allies-"

Impa's eyes searched the mountains frantically. "I was talking about your dragons. That one just wants us for lunch." Zelda was taken by surprise as Impa hefted her over her shoulder as if she were a bag of potatoes. Then she said 'hiya!' and hit the rump of her horse. Flight startled and began running away from the mountains. Impa turned and ran towards them. Zelda watched from Impa's shoulder as the dragon veered towards the horse. Flight was astonishingly fast. By the time the dragon caught up with her, she was nearly to the horizon. Zelda looked away as the dragon shook the horse in its jaws. She could hear Flight's screams and shrieks even from here.

Darkness enveloped them. Zelda realized she was looking out of a cave opening.

Impa muttered a curse. "I liked that horse." She carefully placed Zelda on the ground.

Zelda stared out of the cave mouth, horrified. Flight's screams had ceased. "It—it just-"

"It did what dragons do," Impa said. "We should-"

Zelda heard a deafening roar and felt herself being pulled back by iron-strong hands as a silver dragon stuck its head into the cave opening. As it tried to pull its head back, Zelda realized it was stuck. The creature opened its mouth and Zelda felt the air around her being pulled towards it, even as Impa pulled her away from it. A blazing light grew at the back of its throat.

Zelda could feel the heat of the raging inferno as it rushed towards her...

And then was stopped as it hit a blue wall of energy. For a moment, all Zelda could do was stare at the place, no more than an arms-length from her, where the bloom of red flames met the shining blue energy field.

Impa picked her up again and ran further into the cave. When she finally placed her down again, the area around them was so dark Zelda couldn't see anything.

"Are we lost?" She asked. She had never been afraid of the dark before. But this darkness was so complete she couldn't even see her hand when she placed it mere inches from her face. Even the cave near Skyloft's waterfall never got this dark—the walls themselves gave off a kind of dull glow.

"No, we're not lost. I've been using my magic to see where we're going. So—bad news is we nearly died. Good news is we're almost to our destination, and we won't have to go back to the surface to get there. All these mountain caves are connected to each other."

"Can you make a light with your magic?"

"That would be a bad idea." Zelda felt Impa take her hand. "Some of the things in here—are attracted to light."

"Things?" Zelda asked, apprehensive. They were walking now, with Impa guiding Zelda slowly through the cave.

"Don't worry. Nothing as bad as the dragons, and nothing I can't handle, if we encounter a few. I'd just rather not attract a whole nest of them."

Zelda was fairly sure she had just experienced what Horwell called 'a significant psychological trauma'. She remembered the lecture where he had explained carefully to all of the knights how to tell if someone had been had been harmed mentally by an experience, such as falling off their Loftwing. Of course, in such a case, they were nearly always caught by a nearby Knight if their own Loftwing didn't catch them first. The Knights were very good at their job—mostly people didn't even get a scratch from the experience. But not all scars were physical, he had explained. And what might be only unpleasant or frightening for one person might be overwhelming for another. He had also explained some ways to calm the person. Unfortunately, neither hot tea nor napping in a cozy bed were options at this point. Zelda didn't think they would help, either. The last several days here seemed to have been one long string of psychological traumas.

"Finally," Impa said. They stopped, though Zelda still couldn't see anything. She heard Impa muttering under her breath. "Can't imagine why she'd be living here, of all places—guess it's good—even the demons aren't likely to find her."

Zelda heard a rapping sound. "Granite! It's me, Impa! You remember me, right? Broody teenager you fostered? Always more trouble than she was worth? Think you could-"

There was a rumbling sound and light filtered into the cavern as a rock was pushed sideways. Strong hands grabbed them both and pulled them into the rounded doorway. The creature looked kind of rock-like herself, Zelda thought. Granite gave them both an apprehensive look, and shifted the rock back over the entrance of her dwelling.

"I didn't expect to see you again, Impa, after so long," Granite said. "I'm glad to know you are well, but what brings you to this forsaken place?"

Impa looked around. Zelda followed her guardian's gaze. She could see that the place looked like an ordinary, well-maintained little house. Except for the lack of windows, of course. Numerous lanterns were hung around the dwelling. There was a kitchen, carpets, a bed. It looked cozy.

"I could ask the same of you, Granite. I've seen you travel a lot of places in your wanderings, but why  _here_?" Impa walked over to a wooden chair and sat down in it, looking at the paintings on the wall. "Looks like you've been here a while, too. Thought you said you hated to stay in one place too long. Wasn't that why we always moved around when I was with you?"

Granite looked down at the floor. "I've been in hiding. If I traveled too much, someone might see me."

Impa leaned forward in the chair. "Who else knows you're here?"

"No one except the two of you. Twice a year, I go out to talk to Gorko and some of the others. They've been conveying my messages to Tala for the past nine years now. I confess, I don't even know how you found me, Impa."

Impa smiled. "As I've told you before, I am an exceptionally good tracker."

Granite looked up at her, surprise written on her features. "Then—that must be a magical ability. You never told me-"

Impa laughed. "Don't look so shocked. Just a minor thing I kept to myself, so I could do my teenage sneaking easier. Especially since you were always so good at finding everything else out. Oh, I remember that quite well." Impa looked up at the ceiling, deepening her voice. "Don't you lie to me, young woman! You know how scratchy it makes my head feel!"

Granite gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Last time I saw you, you had just turned sixteen. That seems so long ago."

"It wasn't so long. I meant to visit you even sooner, you know, but as a soldier, I have been rather—preoccupied."

"A decade can be longer than you think," Granite said. "A lot has changed for me, since we last met. But I suspect you have not come simply to reminisce." She looked over at Zelda. "Who is this?"

Impa smiled wider, and turned to glance toward Zelda. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Your Grace?"

Granite's eyes widened, and Zelda saw something very much like fear there. She tried to give Granite a comforting smile. At least, she hoped it looked comforting.

"Er, my name is Zelda. Impa says I'm also Hylia. I'm traveling around to get my memories back. From when I was Hylia, that is. I remember all of my own life. That probably sounded a little weird." She tilted her head at the rock woman. "It's nice to meet you, Granite." She turned to Impa. "If I could ask a question, though?"

"Of course," Impa said.

"Why are we here?" Zelda asked. "I know you said earlier we were going to collect a relic. What is it?"

Impa chuckled. "I believe I got a bit distracted by the dragons. But yes, we're here to collect the shard of the Triforce you created. The Shard of Earth and Truth."

* * *

Ghirahim had regretfully returned Link to his confinement. Link had seemed understandably disappointed to go back to the small room, but at least he seemed to find the stone tablet piece interesting. Ghirahim had seen no reason not to let the Sky Hero keep it.

Currently he walked through the halls of what he was thinking of as the new palace. He admired the way the sunlight streamed through the diamond-shaped windows. Right now, it was being hidden from view from all but the demons by some very powerful spells. In this, unlike the shield, the other sorcerers had proved very useful. Ghirahim did have concealment magic of his own, but nothing powerful enough to hide an entire palace. Fortunately, concealment was a very common ability among sorcerers. They had been able to combine their magic to create a spell that was powerful enough not only to hide the palace, but also the other building next to it. The one where Link currently resided. Ghirahim sighed. The thought of the elf being trapped in the dungeon,  _his_  dungeon, distressed him. The rooms for the hostages were not unpleasant—Ghirahim couldn't imagine keeping hostages in a regular cell as Releris had done. It was simply cruel and unnecessary. Ghirahim's dungeon did have many such cells, but those he would reserve for hardened criminals, and any Sheikahs who it might be useful to keep for some time. Those were dark, and cold, and full of vermin. They would also be as impossible to escape from as the hostage cells. As for those who committed lighter crimes, Ghirahim saw no reason to clutter his dungeons with them. There were other, less harsh ways, to punish such things.

Ghirahim had gone to considerable lengths to ensure that the occupants of the hostage rooms had every available comfort. The rooms were large, and had comfortable furniture. They also had large windows made of carefully polished diamond. That had amused Ghirahim somewhat—diamond-shaped windows made of diamond. Still, he knew that their only current occupant, Link, missed his freedom. He was cheered somewhat, though, by the thought that he did plan to let Link out of his confinement soon. He had asked the Sky Hero to help him, after all. And Link had agreed to do so. The only problem being, of course, that Ghirahim couldn't tell if he was being truthful. If he could just get the Sky Hero to talk to him...

Ghirahim's musings were interrupted when he realized he had reached his destination. The door did not look any different than the ones next to it. But the small golden placard with the words 'Lord Terrin' etched onto it differentiated it from the ones beside it. Most of the nobles had chosen to change the design of the door of their rooms in some way to indicate their presence. But Terrin probably wouldn't see any point to that. Ghirahim knocked.

"You may enter," Terrin's voice called. The door opened. Terrin was sitting in a chair near one of the windows, reading a book. Ghirahim walked in, examining the room. It was sparse. There were no decorations and the furniture was drab and utilitarian. Terrin raised his hand as Ghirahim passed through the door and waved it, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Lord Ghirahim," Terrin said, placing the book on a table near the chair and turning to face him. The blank mask tilted. Ghirahim considered his words. Terrin had been asking to speak with him for days now, although he had always agreed that it could wait until after Ghirahim discovered where Hylia was traveling to.

Suddenly, Terrin clapped, his long claws clacking against each other. "You had me fooled for a while there!" He laughed. "You are quite the performer, Lord Ghirahim." Terrin steepled his fingers in front of him, his claws making a 'V' shape above them. "Or should I call you Lord Sword?"

_He knows. But I should find out how much he knows._

"And why should you wish to call me that?" Ghirahim asked.

"No one defeats the Unbreakable Sword in a battle of swords. Unless they _are_ the Unbreakable Sword. Which would, I think, explain a lot about you."

 _He knows everything. Inconvenient._ "Is that all you wished to tell me?"

Terrin laughed again. "No. I think we have much to discuss, Lord Sword. After all, you are the only one besides myself who remembers anything of Demise."

"Yes, although a sword attends to rather different things than most of us do," Ghirahim said. It was true that the sword remembered Demise. Just as it remembered all of its wielders. It's very first memory of Demise was of him plunging it through the heart of its previous wielder.

"I suppose it would," Terrin said. "And those things are of interest to me. Just as what I remember should be of interest to you. I can't tell you how many times Demise tried to bond a sorcerer to the sword, make them one and the same. Such a thing, if he had managed to accomplish it with any of the sorcerers he tried, might have allowed him to defeat Hylia herself!" Terrin sighed. "But alas, every sorcerer he attempted to bond to the sword died. I volunteered, of course, but he refused to try with me, firstly because of my relatively weak magic and secondly because by that time we both suspected that it would be a pointless attempt."

"Why do you think they all died?" Ghirahim asked, grimacing. The process had been very painful, but he had never realized that it might also be deadly. Not that he had ever had a choice in the matter, anyway.  _And I don't regret what I am now._

"We came to suspect that the sword would only bond with one whose loyalties were not so—fixed. Its nature requires a considerable amount of flexibility with such things."

"Then all of the sorcerers he tried-"

"Were like me. Unconditionally loyal to him." Terrin chuckled. "And seeing as you killed your last wielder, it seems that was both a sensible and prescient precaution."

"And is that what you wish to discuss with me?"

"No. What happened between you and Releris is not my concern. What I wish to discuss is the poor choice you have made for your current wielder," Terrin said. "Orynx cannot be of use to you as the wielder of the Sword. He cannot use its magic."

"And who would you suggest?"

"Myself, of course. I believe you wish to rid yourself of a certain Sheikah menace named Tala? Their most powerful magic user? Who, as I have told you before, can only be killed with the Unbreakable Sword?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "But it seems you would be no better choice than any other magic user. In fact, I sense you are rather weaker than almost any of the other sorcerers who serve with us on the surface. What powers do you have?"

"Some minor telekinesis," Terrin said, sounding amused. "I could demonstrate with my daggers again if you'd like. Or with the door."

"Then why do you think I would want you as my wielder?" Ghirahim said. "Your only other asset is the information you have on Tala. You could give that to a more powerful sorcerer, who could-"

"That is where you are wrong," Terrin said, his white bone mask tilted up towards Ghirahim's face. "I have one other advantage that no other potential wielder has."

"And what is that?" Ghirahim asked. He suspected that Terrin had been leading up to this point from the moment he had begun speaking.

Terrin clicked his claws against each other. "I am entirely immune to her magic."

 


	14. Chapter 13: Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Apologies for the scene where Terrin just goes on and on about his master. I am sure there must be a way I could have edited it to make it shorter. But I felt it would have taken me too long to decide what to take out, and I did want to get this posted. And ugh. Grammatically correct multi-paragraph quotations. I hate them—they are abominations. But I put them in anyway. At least they only pop up toward the end of Terrin's story.
> 
> Otherwise, I did have a lot of fun writing this. Lots of stuff going on in this chapter.
> 
> Summary: Terrin recounts the rise of Demise. Impa learns the fate of the Shard of Truth. Jailbreak!

 

**Chapter 13: Loyalties**

"Would you care to explain how that is?" Ghirahim asked. Of course, he knew the words were true, or at least Terrin believed them to be true.  _So either he has an incredible ability, or a really bizarre misconception. I must find out more about this._

Terrin chuckled. "Curious now, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't be? I have never heard of anything like that before."

"I believe that would be because it is an ability unique to myself."

"But how did you come to have it?"

"I refuse to discuss this anymore until we discuss when you will give me the sword."

Ghirahim frowned. "I need—to think about that."

"Then let me know when you have finally come to a decision. And then, assuming it is the right one, we can talk more about where I obtained my very useful power. And  _anything_ else you might wish to know from me."

Ghirahim scowled. He knew exactly what the ancient demon was trying to do. "You might want to reconsider your reticence, Lord Terrin. Maybe some of the information you are so inconveniently withholding is important to my decision. And maybe I am not yet confident in your estimation of your own abilities."

Terrin leaned back in his grey chair. "Fair enough, Lord Sword. In that case, we shall precondition your giving me the sword on my being correct about my ability. If my explanation does not satisfy you, I will not expect you to give me the sword. I am that confident that I am right, and that I have the evidence you require. If I am wrong, then I am a fool who does not deserve to wield you. But first, before I explain my ability, you must decide if you will give me the the sword, assuming I can do what I have stated. Do you agree?"

Ghirahim nodded. "Very well. But I still need time to think about this. I can't give you my answer right now. Will you be able to wait?"

"Yes, but don't keep me waiting too long, Lord Sword. I have spent so much of my life waiting, and I grow weary of it."

"It shouldn't take me longer than a week to decide."

"A week I can tolerate. That is not so long. I will hold you to that, though."

Ghirahim nodded. "Of course."

"Good," Terrin said. His blank mask turned to face forward. "I eagerly anticipate your response, then."

Ghirahim turned to leave.

"There is one thing I might be willing to discuss with you currently, Lord Sword."

Ghirahim stopped, and turned around. "And that is?"

"Not related to anything about my powers, of course. If I may ask, how much do you remember of your time with Demise, and—the one before him?"

Ghirahim smiled. If Lord Terrin was offering any kind of information for answering that question, he was going to take that offer. The ancient demon's knowledge was always useful. He considered how to describe the memories he had of that time. "The same amount I remember from all of my time as a sword only. I remember all of the battles, though I did not keep track of the likely large amount of time I spent sheathed. I know what my wielders were named and what they looked like. I have some impressions of their personalities, though nothing as specific about their goals or objectives. I could not recount to you their specific reasons for what they did, or anything they said or thought. Most of the things a person might consider important about history are nothing more than vague impressions to me."

"Yes, I thought you might say something like that." Terrin clicked his claws together. "It saddens me, you see, to be the only person in the world who still understands just how  _brilliant_  my master was."

"Well, there are the histories-," Ghirahim began.

Terrin cut him off with a laugh. "Those are so filled with inaccuracies and lies about my master that they don't tell the half of it."

"Then why haven't you bothered to correct them?" Ghirahim asked.

"Because most of them are there due to his express wishes. Demise knew that some might not approve of his actions, however sensible they were. In order to prevent his name from being dragged through the mud even more by those types than it inevitably would be, he concealed certain facts about himself and others. Would you like to know, Lord Sword, how Demise  _really_ came to be king?"

 _This should be interesting._ "Certainly."

"Can you keep a secret, then? As I hope I've already made clear, I don't want any of this to become common knowledge."

"Understood. I will tell no one."

"Good. Well, then let us start with how he came to have a disagreement with his closest and dearest friend, King Arthur."

Terrin's mask turned to face the window. "This was well before the war, of course, even before I was born. I know of it only because he explained it to me, and to the others who served him with unshakable loyalty. So we would understand his motivations better, and therefore be better at carrying out his will."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Ghirahim said.

"Yes, it was very practical of him. Anyway, back to their disagreement. It might not surprise you to learn that it was about Hylia. You see, as seemingly benevolent as she was in those days, my master realized her true potential for destruction, even then. He urged Arthur to extract a vow from her, that she would never directly attack a demigod."

"A demigod? What is that?" Ghirahim asked.

"A type of creature extinct from the world," Terrin responded. "Both Arthur and Demise were demigods. There were a few others, as well. All demons. They were the ones who Din chose among mortals to imbue her greatest powers in."

"Why were they all demons?"

Terrin shrugged. "Who knows? Demise wondered about that, too. But even before they left this world, the three golden goddesses did not have much contact with the others in it, save Hylia. They were not much for explanation. Still, my master thought that perhaps Din had always intended to make more, from all the different kinds of creatures-but that when the three goddesses lost interest in this world, she left before completing the task. What I do know is that Hylia feared the power of the demigods, for they alone had the ability to capture her immortal form."

Terrin barked a short laugh. "Of course, thanks to my master, that is no longer such a hurdle, as her immortal form is long gone." The demon slashed his claws against the table next to his chair. "But that was to be his parting gift to the world."

Terrin rose from his chair and began to pace around the room. "Apologies. Talking of this evokes a deep emotion in me. I find I cannot be still."

Ghirahim watched him carefully as he moved, making sure he did not see the other demon's hands move toward his sword or daggers. He did not think he trusted Terrin's deep emotions, which seemed to consist mostly of anger and hate.  _Still, this is all very interesting. I shall have to see how I can make use of this information._

Pacing in front of the window, Terrin continued. "Arthur was the older of the two friends. Demise was born some twenty years before the three goddesses left. Arthur was several hundred years old by that time. They met when Demise was a little over one hundred years old. Arthur had become interested in meeting all of the other demigods, you see. He invited them all to his castle. Most of them talked with him only a short while before returning back to their homes. But Demise impressed Arthur. The king made him a knight of his round table." Terrin's mask turned to face Ghirahim. "My master had many happy memories from that long span of time. After some centuries, though, Demise came to worry about how Hylia might use her power. He brought his worries to his friend, who he assumed would be wiser than himself, who he assumed would have an answer for him. But Arthur had no answer, except to say that Hylia would never do what Demise was suggesting.

"It was then that Demise knew that only he could stand against Hylia. But in order to do that, he would have to be king. He would have to destroy the round table, and Arthur, his closest friend. Your histories tell you none of this, do they?"

"No, they do not." Much of what Terrin was discussing had fallen into myth and legend. And what those said was very different. "I think I begin to see where your story is not simply more detailed, but diverges from what we see in our histories. All of the histories say that Arthur lost his mind, and destroyed most of the round table himself-that only Demise, and a few others, survived."

Terrin actually giggled. "Yes, my master was so clever. It was a most believable scenario. After all, Arthur was the strongest of the demigods, and he had possession of the Unbreakable Sword."

"So then Demise had allies among the round table?"

"Well, no," Terrin said. "Initially, there was no one on the round table who would have helped him take the throne. But knights do risk their lives to help others, and one by one, they met with various— _accidents_."

"Intentional accidents?" Ghirahim asked.

Terrin laughed. "I see you get my meaning. But of course, Demise knew those knights would be replaced, one by one. He needed some way to counter Arthur's powerful allies. And so he began creating his own weapons. But he had no access to the magic that Arthur had wielded to create the Unbreakable Sword. And in the chamber of the round table, no knight could use their magic against any other, not even a demigod. So Demise created his weapons without using magic at all. Instead, he forged them with a perfect, unalterable loyalty."

Ghirahim gaped at the ancient demon. "Then he started replacing everyone on the round table with those like yourself."  _Not allies, then. Slaves._

"Yes. But not just with those _like_  me," Terrin said. He laughed. "For  _I_ was one of those he placed on the round table. Really, despite what my master assured, I have never been able to quite get over my surprise that no one ever linked me to Sir Terrin the Timid."

Ghirahim could hardly believe what he was hearing. The histories had said that Terrin the Timid died by Arthur's hand just as most of the other knights did. He had been fairly well-known, unlike some of the ones who joined later, towards the end. He even had stories about him, but Ghirahim had never before connected the clumsy but kind-hearted character in those stories to the demon consumed by his desire for vengeance. It was a common name, after all.

"I did ask my master if he wished me to change my name, but he said that would be completely unnecessary. I suppose the mask helped."

"How did Demise get the knights replaced with whoever he wanted, though? Surely it was Arthur who chose them-"

"Yes. But Demise knew what traits Arthur looked for in those he chose for the round table. Intelligence. Bravery. Power. He cultivated those traits in us. He even turned our flaws to his advantage. Like my little nervous tic—my lack of ability to meet anyone's gaze was taken for modesty, another trait Arthur admired."

Ghirahim saw a very different story unfolding before him from the one in the legends. "Let me guess—there was never any relationship between Sir Lance and Lady Guinevere that drove Arthur insane."

"Only if by 'relationship', you mean that Lance was rather jealous of her. Everything I knew about him indicated that he had an affection besides friendship for Arthur that, sadly for him, was unrequited."

"I see," Ghirahim said. "So what, exactly, did happen?"

"It went like this—one day, when at last Demise had replaced nearly all the members of the round table with his own loyal servants, he stood in the spelled chamber and said there was something he wished them to address. And he brought up that topic, about having Hylia swear a vow to never directly attack the demigods, which Arthur had asked him never to speak of again. Arthur was rather angry at him, of course. But Demise simply smiled and said-'why don't we put it to a vote?'. And then all fifty-six of us stood with him and drew our weapons."

The tall green demon ran his hand through the patchy remains of the white hair on the top of his head as he paced across the room.

"What followed was a fierce battle. Normally, three against fifty-seven would not be a close fight at all. But Arthur, Guinevere, and Lance were all demigods, and though they could not use any magic against us save that of the Unbreakable Sword, their power made them robust and especially difficult to kill.

"I confess I was fairly useless for much of the battle. Compared to the others, I was still a bit clumsy with my blade in those days, despite being one of Demise's oldest servants. I tried to be careful not to mess anyone else up or accidentally kill my fellow allies. But I did have the great honor of killing Arthur's friend Lance. He'd been a bit tired out by the last ten of us he'd speared on his sword. Still, he was a fighter of immeasurable ability-he could have destroyed me. But I could see the pain in his eyes, to have to kill those he had thought were his friends. I used that against him-and that was how he finally fell.

"Then, after killing eight of our number, Guinevere was slain by Demise. And last of all, when some of Demise's servants were able to grasp Arthur's hands and legs even as he ran his sword through them, they managed to make him at last lose his grip on that sword. Then Demise took it up for himself and—well, that part you should remember, Lord Sword. Anyway, after it was all finished, only Demise and the four of us who would become his Elite Guard were left standing. And that was how my master became the Demon King."

Terrin paced back over to his chair and collapsed into it.

Ghirahim smiled. "Thank you for sharing that. It was very-enlightening." As the sword, Ghirahim had remembered that battle, where so many had died on his blade. But being a sword, he had not remembered those things which would have told him just how wrong the old legends had been. Terrin had certainly—placed it all in an entirely new context.

The ancient demon clacked his claws against each other. "You are most welcome. I think—Demise would have wanted you to know all of that, Lord Sword. You see, the moral of the story is that sometimes you must make great sacrifices for the greater good."

Ghirahim mentally increased his priority for removing Lord Terrin from the ranks of the living.  _Is there some way to ensure that he and Tala kill each other?_

* * *

Zelda could see that her guardian was agitated. Impa gripped the wooden armrests of the chair tightly.

"What do you mean, it's gone?" Impa gave Granite an incredulous look.

"I no longer have it," Granite said.

"Who stole it?" Impa asked, rising from the chair. "We have to find them. Maybe we can-"

"No one stole it," Granite said. She sighed. "I gave it away."

"What? To who?"

"Impa, it is time that I explained to you that the reason I went into hiding is because I wished to avoid all contact with Tala. With everyone, in fact, except for my family. But I refuse to lie to you, especially about this. You are my family, too, after all, though I know your loyalties must lie with Tala. So the moment has come for me to face up to what I have feared, all of this time."

Impa frowned. "Granite, I know you must have had a good reason for giving it away. Tala will surely forgive you, and we can find this person and the shard. Who did you give it to?"

"I gave it to a demon."

"What?"

"I was captured by the demon king nine years ago. There was a demon in the cell next to the one I was kept in. He told me he would be able to kill the demon king if I gave him the shard, and that he would release me from the cell. I could tell he was not lying. And he succeeded!"

"Yes, well, they only got a more powerful ruler in his place," Impa said, slumping back in the chair. She placed her head in her hands. "Granite, I know this must be hard for you—I thank you for being honest with us, though. It would not help us to think that things were better than they are. What did this demon look like? Do you remember anything of him?"

"I don't think I could forget him. Ghirahim was a very memorable-"

"You gave it to Lord Ghirahim?"

"Is that what he is calling himself?" Granite asked. Her eyes widened. "He is the more powerful ruler you mentioned, isn't he?"

"Yes," Impa said. She gave a bitter laugh. "You have been in hiding, so you couldn't know that very recently he has come to the surface himself. He is a sorcerer of great power and skill. And he has been picking all of us Sheikahs off with great ferocity. I fought him in Skyview Temple, but he scurried off like the little rat that he-"

"He attacked you?" Granite asked, her expression horrified.

"Whatever impression you may have gotten of him, Granite, he is an inherently vicious creature. And it seems he has much more enthusiasm than their last ruler did for breaking the Seal."

Impa turned to Zelda, her expression tired. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. There is no way we can retrieve the shard now, for the demon lord would surely have destroyed it."

Suddenly Zelda remembered what she had thought odd about Ghirahim during their first meeting. "Er, I don't think he did."

Impa tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"The first time I met him, he seemed to be really confident that I was telling him the truth when I spoke. And what I said was all true—at least, I thought it was-I didn't know I was the goddess at the time."

"A demon couldn't possibly wield the Shard for that long—especially not  _him_!"

Granite sighed and shook her head. "You are wrong. I saw him when he took the shard. I have never seen anyone happier to possess it—it gave him back his connection to his magic, which he told me had been bound. And later, when he released me, I could sense he still had it. I think he is a true wielder of the Shard of Truth."

Impa was silent for several moments. "If it is true, that he has not disposed of the shard, we have to get it back from him. Zelda and I cannot take any more time from our journey, Granite. We must visit the remaining springs. Will you go to Tala and tell her who has the shard? If anyone can find a way to retrieve it from him, it would be her. And I know you can travel very quickly."

Granite gave her a fearful look. "I have avoided her all of these long years. I have feared what she might do."

"Granite, you know that Tala would never misuse her power. You know I must tell her anyway, if you do not. It would be better if she heard it from you. Please, Granite. Will you do this for me? And for the goddess you serve?" Impa and Granite glanced over at Zelda.

Granite's gaze turned back to Impa. "Yes. I will." More firmly, she said, "I will do this for both of you."

Impa smiled. "Thank you, Granite."

* * *

Link looked out of the window and sighed. He kept expecting to see Firestar in the sky, and had to remind himself that his bird couldn't pass the cloud barrier below Skyloft. He hoped she was okay. This far away, he couldn't sense her.

His mind turned back to Ghirahim. Link had developed strong feelings for the demon lord. Ghirahim wasn't simply trying to destroy all the surface dwellers, as the Sheikahs had implied. He had his own reasons for trying to claim the surface realm. Link didn't think he was going about it the right way. But he didn't think the demon was evil, either. He was—complicated.

What about Zelda? Link knew he had to help her, too. He was worried about her. If she really was Hylia, as everyone said, then what would happen once she regained her memories? Ghirahim had said that Hylia had sealed the demons away. The Sheikahs had said the same. Would she try to do the same thing again? Ghirahim had made it all too clear to Link what that would mean. It would trap them the demons in the darkness they hated so much, with those—things. Link shuddered as he thought of the redeads. And what about Ghirahim? Although he seemed to have nothing against Zelda, Link could tell he despised Hylia. Before, when Link had thought that the surface dwellers were simply insane, he hadn't worried about it much. After all, he had always learned that Hylia had the power to do anything. No one could harm her. Except—he knew now that she had a mortal body. What exactly would happen to her, and to Zelda, if that mortal body died? How and when would Hylia be reborn? And would the part of her that was Zelda follow her into her new life, or simply be-gone? That question troubled Link greatly.

And as long as Link was trapped here, there was nothing he could do about any of it.

"I predict there is a 95% probability that you wish to leave this place," a voice made of violins and trumpets sounded quietly behind him.

Link turned around. Fi floated above the floor, her pupil-less gaze directed at him. Despite her lack of expression, Link thought he detected amusement in her tone. She spread her wings. "I apologize for the delay, Master. I have had to plan this carefully, to avoid breaking my half of my agreement with the demon lord. Please gather the stone tablet at the table and prepare yourself for your escape."

Link did as she instructed him and gave her a puzzled look. Was she going to teleport him out, as Ghirahim did? Only, if she could do that, why hadn't she done it before?

"I cannot teleport you myself," Fi said, as if responding to his unspoken query. "I have had to seek—assistance. Please wait a few minutes, and go with the one who enters this room. I must leave now."

Fi's form faded. Link waited apprehensively, the tablet under one arm.

As Fi had promised, after a few minutes a figure appeared in a flash of light and puff of smoke. The person was a Sheikah with light blond hair. He wore blue armor with a red eye of truth emblazoned on the chest. Both his head and arms were wrapped in bandages. His red eyes scanned the room briefly before settling on Link.

"Fancy cell you have here, Sky Hero," the man said. "Still, I assume you want out of Château Demon?"

Link nodded.

The man took Link's wrist in his hand. "Thought so." With his other hand, he fished in a satchel on the belt at his waist and pulled out what looked like a round piece of glass. "Prepare yourself. Most people find this part rather—disorienting." He threw the glass to the floor. When it shattered, there was a burst of light and smoke. Then, unlike when Ghirahim teleported, Link felt his form dissolve, and felt himself moving. He moved with rapidly increasing speed through the doors and walls of the building until he was outside again. While Link wondered how he could see at all with no body or eyes, he watched as the ground came closer and closer until he saw grass stalks and tree trunks rushing past. Then he felt his form abruptly come into being again. The Sheikah, who was still holding his wrist, pulled Link down with him behind a bush.

"We're out of there now, but not quite home free yet," the man said quietly. He looked through the bush they hid behind. "This place is crawling with demons. We have to—"

Just then the man stopped talking as two demons came walking into the clearing in front of them. One of them was a tall, slender red demon with brown hair and sharply pointed ears. The other was an extremely muscular dark blue demon with a scraggly beard. His bald head and his face were crisscrossed with scars, and he had large pointed ears.

"-think it's a great honor," the red demon said. "Obviously, I should've been the one to get the permanent position, though. Maybe we could trade, if you hate it so much?"

The blue demon snorted. "That's even worse. No."

"Fine," the red demon said. "Maybe if I talk with Lord Ghirahim, I can convince him to switch us. He likes me better, you know." Link thought he'd seen them before. Then he realized that the red demon had been the one guarding the door at Skyview Temple.

The blue demon only rolled his eyes. He seemed about to respond, then stopped. The other demon stopped, too.

"What are you-?" the red demon asked.

The blue demon turned toward the bush and drew the jagged black blade on his back. "Whoever is there, I ask you to come out slowly, making no sudden movements. Unless you are not overly attached to your appendages."

The Sheikah man cursed and fumbled with his pouch.

"I am going to give you three seconds to come out of there," the demon said, pointing the jagged black blade toward the bush. "One. Two. Three." The blue demon roared, his small tusks and sharp teeth bared. He ran towards the bush.

The Sheikah pulled Link with him as he rose. "Let's go!" They ran into the trees. Link could hear the demons behind them in pursuit. Sheik ran through the forest, turning randomly, still fumbling at his pouch. They reached another clearing and the two demons burst out behind them. Sheik pulled something silver out of his pouch and flung it at the blue demon. The star-shaped object hit the demon in his sword arm. He roared again, but didn't drop the sword. Instead, he used his other hand and yanked the object out of his arm, throwing it aside.

"Now you're making me angry, Sheikah," the blue demon said, walking toward them. The other demon grinned, his red blade flashing in the sun as he approached them as well.

"You're in trouble now, Sky Hero," the red demon said, smirking.

The Sheikah cursed and dug his hand into the pouch again. Then he pulled it out triumphantly, holding it above his head.

"Put that down Sheikah, unless you want me to-" the blue demon began.

"Sure thing, ugly." The man threw the round piece of glass to the ground. It hit a rock, and there was a flash of light and smoke. Link felt his form dissolve again. Link saw the two demons gape as he felt himself rush away from them.

They came to two more abrupt stops, but didn't encounter any more demons. Finally, they moved through a thick wall and materialized back in the Sheikah temple.

"Tadaa!" The Sheikah man said, bowing in front of Tala. "Got you back your Sky Hero, as promised!"

The old Sheikah woman tilted her head. "Strange. I don't recall any such promise, Sheik."

The man's red eyes widened. "What do you mean? You specifically asked me to get him back for you."

Tala looked towards Link. "I am glad you are back. But I must admit that I was not your benefactor in this."

"But then who-?" Sheik asked.

Tala smiled suddenly. "Yet I think I know who was. Fi, can you hear me?"

Fi materialized next to Tala in a flash of blue light. "Yes, Tala. And you are correct in your assumption. It was I who impersonated you so the teleporter would aid me."

Sheik's eyes narrowed. "Why must you always be so slippery, sword spirit? Can't you ever deal honestly, even with your allies?"

Fi turned to face him, floating calmly in the air, her wings at her sides. "I predicted a 52% probability that you would not aid Link if you knew my true identity, teleporter. Also, there was a 90% probability that you would not follow my instructions regarding the demons if you knew who I was. That was unacceptable."

Sheik growled. "Well, thank you for quantifying exactly how worthless you think honesty is, Fi."

"It was no difficulty," Fi said, her expression impassive.

Tala laughed. "Oh, don't be angry at her, Sheik. I'm not. Her only loyalty will always be to her master, and to his wishes."

Sheik sighed. "I know." He turned towards Link. "Really, I wouldn't have let the demons keep you, Sky Hero, no matter what Fi thinks. Welcome back!"


	15. Chapter 14: Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, more grammatically correct multi-paragraph quotations in this chapter here. Why? Why must this happen? Alot of things getting started here, though, including the beginning of some fun, fun times at Eldin Volcano...
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim looks for Link—was not planning on game of hide-and-seek. Link hears Tala's side of the story. Zelda meets a mogma, and Impa offers payment for assistance.

**Chapter 14: Unbreakable**

Ghirahim walked through the halls of the palace again, pondering what he should do now. Grendel had asked to meet with him earlier. Or more accurately, had said he  _didn't_  want to talk with him absolutely as soon as possible, but Ghirahim had gotten his true meaning clear enough. He grimaced. He wasn't looking forward to that.

His mind wandered back to the Sky Hero, and he smiled. He had already left the elf his meal earlier, but maybe he should drop by again, just to make sure he didn't need anything else? Why not? Grendel could wait a little longer.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and teleported into the Sky Hero's room. He stared at the empty space in front of him for several moments, confused. Usually the Sky Hero was at the table, or at the window. The bed was also empty. He turned around, but didn't see the elf near the door, either.

"Link?" he called. The room itself did not look much different from the last time he had been here. But he didn't see Link anywhere. There weren't really many places one could hide here. He walked around the room, checking behind the furniture and under the bed. But Link was not there. Not that he had thought he would be. But he was having trouble believing the alternative possibility.

 _It's impossible to escape from here! No one can get in or out! And certainly not without damaging anything in the process..._ Ghirahim frowned.  _Unless they were a teleporter. I know that Link is not, and if Fi could have done it all herself, she surely would have made the attempt earlier. But-_

Several of the other demon sorcerers were teleporters. Why would they do something like this, though?

He looked over at the papers on the table and walked over to them.  _Perhaps they will tell me something useful?_ Link usually tried to communicate through his drawings. The demon lord turned the top one over. His own face smiled back at him. He stared at it, biting his lip and blinking furiously.  _This is...so beautiful._  He turned the other pictures over, but they were all of Zelda, or that large bird creature, or images Link had already shown him when he had tried to explain something. He looked at the picture he held again, the one of himself, and then dissolved it into one of his teleportation caches.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he teleported to the other side of the door. Darrow and the other two guards sat at a table, playing cards. Darrow looked up, seeming mildly surprised. "What is it, my lord?"

"The Sky Hero is gone. You did not hear anything recently?" Ghirahim asked.

"No, my lord," Darrow said, rising from the table, an expression of alarm crossing his features. The red bokoblin opened the small slat in the door and peered in the room. "That can't be! Are you sure...?"

"I already checked the entire room," Ghirahim said. "You did not hear me in there, either?"

Darrow shook his head. "I don't know how-"

"But I think I do." Ghirahim reached his senses out toward the room, and detected a magic encasing the room that was in many ways similar to his, but also very different.  _Fi._ Examining the spell more closely, he could sense what it was. "There is a spell that mutes sound around the room."

"But how did he escape?" Darrow asked. "It's not as if he walked out the door. And I didn't see any damage in his room."

"He must have had a teleporter help him," Ghirahim said. "That is the only way he could have escaped. You did not notice anything out of the ordinary? His escape must have happened recently. He was still here earlier today-"

"No, my lord. I didn't even hear a peep from his room, although I guess I know why, now." Darrow grimaced and bowed his head. "I have failed you, my lord."

"This is not your fault," Ghirahim said, shaking his head. "When I find the one responsible, they shall pay. But you, I will reassign. Because whoever aided Link has just revealed a weakness in my cell design. I shall have to rethink how they are guarded."

But for now, he had to find out who had taken Link and why. He guessed the person must have been helping him. Otherwise he did not think Fi would have assisted with the silencing spell. He sighed. "This is not going to be easy, to find out who did this-"

Suddenly, he saw Orynx and Ferrik rushing down the hall.

"My lord!" Ferrik gasped. "The Sky Hero escaped!"

"I know," Ghirahim said. "I was just—wait, how do  _you_  know that already?"

"Because we saw him on his way out," Orynx growled. Ghirahim noticed he had a large gash in his arm. "Who gave you that?" He asked.

"The Sheikah he escaped with," Orynx said. "I'm sorry, my lord. We thought we had them, but then the Sheikah just teleported away..."

Ghirahim scowled. He had been sure the Sheikahs didn't have any teleporters! Otherwise, wouldn't they have used them to attack his base in the pit before now? A teleporter would be able to enter his shield easily, and teleport other soldiers in as well. But none of the Sheikahs he had seen had ever teleported, even when their lives were threatened. He had assumed that none of them possessed the ability. C _learly I was wrong._

"Tell me everything you remember," Ghirahim said.

Orynx and Ferrik recounted how they had found the Sheikah and the Sky Hero. Orynx described the appearance of the Sheikah, and Ferrik detailed their pursuit of the two. Then Orynx described how the Sheikah had finally teleported away.

"You say he threw something down before he teleported?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yes," Orynx said. "I didn't know that's what he planned to use it for. I've never seen anyone teleport using an item like that."

Ghirahim shook his head. "Teleportation can't be stored like that." He thought for a moment. "I think—he must have used those because he has difficulty teleporting if people can see him. Some teleporters have problems like that. And the fact that you saw him at all, that he didn't just teleport Link and himself straight to safety-I think he must be an imperfect teleporter. He can only travel a certain maximum distance before he drops back out." He fisted a hand. "But he was still good enough to escape with the Sky Hero. Fi must have helped him teleport through the concealment spell, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find us to begin with. But I should have planned for this possibility!"

"You can't plan for everything, my lord," Orynx said.

"I could go after them for you," Ferrik offered. "Maybe I could-"

"No," Ghirahim said firmly. "I'll find the Sky Hero." he grinned. "After all, we are both looking for the Goddess. And we both know where she is going."  _And of course I will catch up with her first. And then I will wait for the Sky Hero. We will meet again-soon._

Ghirahim was feeling better now. This was only a minor setback, really. And as an added bonus, he had learned about the Sheikah's secret teleporter. Soon, he was planning to have a long talk with Link—about the Sky Hero's exceedingly poor choice to escape, of course.  _And such terrible timing, too._

* * *

Link sheathed the sword on his back. Sheik had given Link back all of his items. Apparently, Fi had already had the Sheikah retrieve the Goddess Sword and his other items before he had rescued Link. Link was glad that he had them all back. Fi had said that he would need them all for his quest. Especially her sword, of course.

"We need to talk, Sky Hero," Tala said, drawing Link's attention away from his thoughts. She motioned toward a door with one hand. "Please, follow me."

Link followed her to a small room in the temple. Looking around, Link was instantly reminded of Owlan's office in the Academy, which was filled with plants of every kind. Vines, flowers, small trees, and bushes grew in every crevice of this small room. A skylight filtered sunlight into the room. Tala plucked two apples from one of the small trees and handed one to Link. Then she motioned towards a stool near a small table, which Link sat down on.

"You and I did not get to talk much, the first time we met. I had meant to explain more to you later, but then you were captured. I feel I must do so now, both because you deserve to have a clear idea of what is going on, and because you will need to know some of this information if you are to adequately defend the goddess." She seated herself on a stool across from him. "Also, I have many questions for you. But those can wait a bit. It is time I explained to you just what is happening here."

She settled onto the stool across from him. Link took a bite out of the apple and listened attentively. There was a lot he wanted to convey to Tala as well—but she was right. That could wait until after she helped him understand what the Sheikahs planned to do and, hopefully, why.

"I am incredibly gladdened to see that you are well. When the demon lord told us he had captured you, I feared the worst."

Link only smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, Sheik and Fi both agree that you do not appear to have received any mistreatment at the hands of the demons. I cannot be sure what Lord Ghirahim planned to do with you, but my guess would be some sort of spell. There are several major ones that require the victim to be unharmed at the start of them. The finish is a different matter entirely."

Link shook his head emphatically. Ghirahim wouldn't do that!

"You don't think so?" Tala asked. "I can see I'll have to ask you about that later. But first, let me explain to you what we are trying to do. We have two goals. Namely, we wish to return Hylia's memories to her so she can once again assist those who live upon the surface, as she did for ages until the war with the Demon King, Demise. Secondly, we seek to seal away the demons again. And with Hylia returned to us, she will be able to prevent any future tears in the Seal."

The first of her goals Link had no problem with, in and of itself. And he very much wanted to help Zelda, and Hylia. It was the second that made his heart sink, since it was exactly the opposite of what Ghirahim was trying to do. What was worse, he was worried that accomplishing her first goal might help bring about her second goal.

"But I think you might require some background on all of this, since when the Goddess created the land of Skyloft, she separated your people from us, and that separation has now continued for well over a thousand years. You see, Hylia created Skyloft near the  _beginning_  of the war, to shield those of her people who were weakest from the worst of its violence."

She took a minute to take a few bites from her apple before continuing. "Those who could stand against evil stayed on the surface and defended it from Demise's army. Life was not easy for them. I should know. I was there."

Link gaped at her. Could she really be that old? No one in Skyloft lived that long. Maybe they might live a bit past their hundredth birthday—no longer. How long had it taken her to become the old woman who was seated before him?

She grinned. "Surprised, are you? You shouldn't be. With a lot of luck, you could live just as long, or longer. You see, though you are of the same people who you have lived among in Skyloft, you are also the Chosen Hero of the Goddess. The power that resides within you makes you strong in many ways. One of them being that your life is not bounded by age."

Link eyes widened, and he gasped. What she was telling him was completely contrary to anything he would have thought possible before.

"But let us return to the topic of the war. Demise began the war when he challenged Hylia for dominion of the entire surface realm. She refused to allow this, of course. Unfortunately, Demise had earlier obtained a vow from her that she would never directly attack a demigod, a type of demon of great power to which Demise belonged. He began to burn the lands of the surface realm, and choke the springs, so that he might compel her surrender.

"However, she did not surrender. Instead, she chose her greatest champions to stand against him-Eldren, the Chosen Hero of that time, and Alat, my sister." She gave him a sad smile. "Oh, how she hated that name! We always just called her Aly." Her smile faded. "I buried her at the end of the last war. Eldren, too, died at the end of the war-felled by Demise. But I am getting ahead of myself."

Link recognized the two names from his dream. But how could he have dreamed of two people he had never met, who were both long dead? And why?

Tala continued. "Aly possessed the power of Death. She could drain the life from someone-a little, or a lot, or all. In the last war, she led the armies of the Sheikahs. After all, Hylia told us, a master of death is the best one to serve in the difficult task of fighting a war. As for me, I was not to fight at all. The only time the soldiers saw me then was when they had a sword or arrow through them. I healed them, and sent them on their way to fight some more.

"Eldren was a man of great courage. At first, we Sheikahs did not think much of him—he was of the People of the Sky, after all, and they were known to be the weakest of the creatures Hylia sheltered. But he earned our respect with his bravery and his skill.

"When Eldren died, Hylia took up the sword he had wielded and ran it through Demise, killing him at long last. But that was at the cost of her immortal form-that form which could not be slain by any being or weapon of this world, for she had broken her vow."

"I should tell you my power now, too, although perhaps you have already guessed. I think a comparison might be insightful. The demon lord is powerful, and his power has many facets. My power has only one. It is the power of Life. Do not discount it, though. For that one facet is more powerful than all of his combined. I am not simply a healer, you see, although my power is well-suited to that skill. The full description of my abilities is this—anything in the realm of Life, I can create or mold as I desire. I cannot use my power to directly take a life. But indirectly? Certainly. Many times over and in so many different ways."

She stood. "Look closely at my clothing. Can you tell what it is made of?"

Link leaned forward over the table and examined the strange red and orange cloak with the pointed hood, as well as the patterned blue and yellow garb she wore underneath it. His eyes widened when, instead of a cloth weave, he saw it was all made of innumerable tiny interlocking flowers. He leaned back again, giving her a questioning look.

"Yes, my clothing is alive as well, since that makes it much more convenient for me to—well, perhaps I should demonstrate." she changed into a large creature that reminded Link of a remlit only with pointed ears and much bigger teeth. Its slitted golden eyes stared back at him intently. Then her form shifted into a red and orange bird even larger than a Loftwing, with a sharp, fierce looking beak. Shifting again, she changed into a much younger woman, tall and with wavy red hair. Her eyes were a vivid green that matched the color of her new clothing, a set of green robes. Leaning forward briefly again, Link saw these were made of miniscule interlocking leaves.

"This is my true form. I take the other since it reminds my soldiers of my age. They age much as your people do, after all, and youth is difficult for them to take seriously."

She gestured around the room. "Everything here, all of these plants, were created with my power. I have a great many abilities I have not yet shown you as well, some of which I do not ever intend to attempt. You see, my power is capable of both great good, and great evil." her expression grew thoughtful. "Therefore, as with all of those who possess great power, I must practice great restraint." She gestured towards Link. "You must, too, for you also possess great power."

Link gave her a puzzled look.

"You do not understand yet, I see. Your power is not the same as mine, or the demon lord's, after all. It is more subtle. But I assure you, you are one of the most powerful creatures alive today. Perhaps you will eventually understand your full strength, and be able to make use of it. But let me explain one thing to you. As the Chosen Hero of the Goddess, you possess an unbreakable spirit. And that you will most certainly need, if you are to complete your task."

She changed back into the old woman in the red robes with the long, faded grey braid. "Because the war with the demons that happened so long ago is beginning again, though Demise is long dead. And that is why we must seal the demons away—because long ago, to ensure his vengeance against Hylia, Demise enacted a curse to ensure that the demons would always seek to conquer the surface, to kill and enslave its people. And yet, Hylia was not willing to destroy the demons, since they are not inherently evil. So she sealed them away under the ground, where they could not reach the people of the surface realm. But since there is a crack, a tear, in the Seal, they must be sealed away again now. And the one who wields the Goddess Sword, in its final form, is the one who must do that."

Link shook his head emphatically and rose from the stool. Since his items had been returned to him, he had his notepad and pencil back. He sketched quickly and handed the image to her.

"I see. You want to help both the Goddess and her people, and the demons. You wish to end the curse. Is that correct?"

Link smiled and nodded. She had understood his meaning.

Tala did not return his smile. "Then I am sorry. Just because you can withstand any pain does not mean that you do not feel it, after all. The curse cannot be ended, you see. So you will find that you cannot help everyone you might wish to. I know well how painful that can be."

* * *

Zelda's travels after visiting Granite had gone quickly, even though Flight was no longer with them. The goron, for that was what Impa had explained to Zelda that the rock-woman was, had told them everything she remembered of the demon lord, and fed them both a thick root soup. Then she had given them some bombs in case they encountered any of the 'things' in the caves, which Impa had explained were a type of large lizard called dodongos. Impa had then carried Zelda through the caves, and then across the field until they had finally stopped here, where the area became rocky and viscous red fluid flowed between the rocks.

"The temple is not far from here," Impa said, gesturing to an enormous mountain in front of them. It towered over all else and smoke issued forth from its insides.

Zelda recalled something Impa had told her earlier. "Is that—Eldin Volcano?" She looked up at the Sheikah.

"Yes," Impa said, adjusting the black cloak she was now wearing which covered even the lower half of her face. She had given Zelda protective clothing as well. "We will need to scale it to reach the temple."

"Impa?" Zelda said, clasping her arm.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Who are they?" She pointed to two furry creatures who watched them from the other side of the lava.

"No one important," Impa said. "I know you must be curious about this world, Your Grace, but we cannot stop to talk to everyone we meet." She gave her a small smile. "Maybe you will have time later, when this is all over."

They traveled through the area so quickly that they soon reached the volcano that Zelda had seen in the distance. Impa began scaling a particularly steep part of the mountain. When they reached a more level part of it, her guardian placed Zelda down carefully.

"We can't enter the Temple through the door, as we did last time. The demons are on their guard now, since they know you are traveling. Some of them will likely be waiting outside the temple for us. We will have to enter another way, so we can prevent them from alerting the demon lord to your location. Fortunately, I have already tracked down our assistant."

Impa walked over to a patch of dirt, stuck her hand straight down in it, and pulled out a strange furred creature like the ones Zelda had seen earlier.

Most of his fur was cream-colored, except for a mop of black at the top of his head. He had a long snout, and sharp claws at the ends of his fingers. Zelda couldn't see his legs, which were still underground.

"Hey! Owww! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were one of those red guys!" He frowned and said, "Although to tell the truth, that might've been better. I don't know nothin', Impa! Whatever you want from me, I can't help you!"

Although Impa's black cloak covered her mouth, her voice was quite clear even under the fabric. "Today's your lucky day, Perrin. Do you know why?"

"No," Perrin said. "Doesn't look very lucky to me."

"Well it is, because today's the day you dig us into the Earth Temple."

"And why should I do that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"To help your Goddess, of course," Impa said. She gestured at Zelda.

Perrin turned to face her, a skeptical expression on his face. "You're the Goddess?"

"Er, yes," Zelda said. "Sort of."

Perrin turned back to Impa. "I don't believe you. If I helped every Sheikah who thought they'd found, or were, the Goddess, I would have a full-time job on my hands. Go away and come back when Tala heals your insanity."

Impa rolled her eyes and took a ruby out of her cloak. She held it up. "You're impossible, but I anticipated that. Help us get into the Temple, and you will get this for your trouble."

Perrin laughed. "You must be kiddin' me. Find someone else to be your errand boy, Impa. You'll have no shortage of someones who'll be willing to risk life and limb for that." He pointed to the ruby. "Worth—I don't know—maybe ten thousand rupees? That's half a decade of treasure hunting saved, for those who bother with treasure. You could probably get a few guards from the king hisself."

"I don't need that kind of deadweight, Perrin," Impa said. "And this is more valuable to you than you think."

Perrin crossed his arms and scowled. "Never thought you, of all people, would think that. But no. Since you need to be reminded, I couldn't care two shakes of a stick for treasure. Offer me ten of those if you want. Won't make no difference to my answer."

"I see I must be clearer," Impa said. "This only looks like a ruby."

Perrin shrugged. "Meh. I'm no expert on the sparkly rubbish. Doesn't matter what it is, though-"

"It's a firestone," Impa said.

Perrin paused. He gave her an amused smile. "You're lying. They don't look like that—they look like rocks. Brown, round, _boring_ rocks."

"It's under a glamour the original owner cast on it. But it is a firestone, and not just any firestone, but a flawless one. Very powerful. Won't break, either. Not like your last one."

The creature's right eye twitched. He reached out toward the stone. "Give. It. To. Me." Perrin said, holding out a hand. "I must know if you speak the truth."

Impa handed him the stone without hesitation. The creature waved his hand over the stone he held and it burst into flame. His eyes widened. He waved his hand over the fire, and it disappeared. Slowly, he held the stone back out to Impa. She took it back.

Perrin grimaced as he looked between Zelda and the firestone. "Fine. I'll do it."


	16. Chapter 15: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are still copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Link returns to Skyloft to use stone tablet, restock supplies. Rupin takes advantage of unique promotional opportunity. Skyloft meeting I won't make you sit through—can you spot minor AU char from Twilight Princess? Fi suggests training. Fledge and his ferocious Loftwing. Scary multi-eyed talking monster? Link learns something new about Fi. Zelda and Impa enter the Earth Temple. Ghirahim goes to visit mogmas. Link dreams. Ghirahim encounters the secret power of the mogma king.

**Chapter 15: Separation**

Link clung to the back of Firestar, watching the sky around him attentively. No more daydreaming while flying for him! Not until he knew that strange creature with all the eyestalks was gone, anyway.

Flying felt both comfortingly familiar and strange. After being on the surface for so long, he had grown used to walking, although he had never become accustomed to the constant emptiness he had felt where he would usually sense the presence of his Loftwing. She seemed to be happy to see him, too. He scratched the top of her head and ruffled her feathers, and she clicked her beak contentedly.

When they landed on Skyloft, he walked straight towards the bazaar, thinking about what Tala had asked him, and what he had explained to her. Link was glad that Tala had encouraged him to return to Skyloft in order to make use of the stone tablet he had received in Skyview Temple from Ghirahim. Her expressions on seeing his drawings of that had certainly been interesting. Tala had been shocked to discover that Ghirahim had been able to retrieve the tablet from the bird statue. She had said that shouldn't be possible and she didn't know how he had managed it. She was even more baffled to learn that Ghirahim had been just as puzzled by it. She had also been very surprised that Ghirahim would let Link keep the tablet. He hadn't explained what had happened  _before_  he received the tablet, though. He wasn't really sure he wanted to discuss that with the Sheikahs yet—he knew how much they distrusted the demons. At some point, he would have to bring it up. But he had to think about how that should be done. Certainly there would  _not_  be details.

He looked up and realized he had reached the bazaar. It was time to get himself another shield. The one that Ghirahim had destroyed had been from Gaepora. However, it had technically been from Rupin's shop, since Gaepora had bought it from there years ago. Link would pay Gaepora back for the broken shield. He could buy another one straight from Rupin.

Then again, maybe not.

"I wouldn't dream of accepting a single rupee from you! Oh, no. Not from the Chosen Hero of the Goddess!" He leaned forward and gave Link his brightest smile. Link slowly lowered the handful of rupees he held and his drawing of the metal shield. "I've got something very special for you, in fact. I'll go get it from the back room!" Rupin tiptoed away briskly, although Link noted that even when he was walking away from everyone, his walk looked like he was quietly creeping up behind a customer, his bright smile plastered on his face.

Rupin returned with a glossy purple shield with a bird claw in the center. "This is a sacred shield." Looking around surreptitiously, he raised his voice and said, "The perfect defense for a  _true_  hero like yourself! Of course, I only have twenty more of this  _one-of-a-kind_  wonder in stock! Other knights can purchase this  _true_  hero's shield for the  _bargain price_  of 500 rupees!" Still smiling brightly, Rupin handed Link the shield, and then went to tiptoe around his stall, giving cheerful smiles to any shoppers who looked his way.

Link could only stare at the brightly enameled shield he held in his hands. It was worth more than what Pipit, the most highly paid senior, made in a month. And Rupin had just given it to him  _for free_.

It was difficult for Link to accept that what had just happened had really happened. Slowly, he attached the shield to the clasps on the shoulder strap he wore so that it covered the sword on his back. Then, looking back several times in case Rupin changed his mind, he walked out the door of the bazaar.

Kina was waiting for him outside. Link stopped abruptly in front of her.

"Hi, Link! I made some pumpkin soup for you. You know, for your quest?" She held out two bottles filled with the bright orange soup.

Link gave her a weak smile and hesitantly took them both. Kina walked beside him as he headed towards the Knight's Academy.

"You were gone so long some of the knights at the Academy started saying that you'd been eaten by monsters," Kina said. "But I knew you'd be back."

Link could guess which knights she was talking about.

"Sparrot wants to talk with you," she said. Link recalled that he hadn't seen the fortuneteller in the bazaar, which he had thought odd.

"He's with Gaepora and—some other people," she said. "They all want to talk to you, actually."

* * *

Gaepora's office looked a lot smaller when it was filled with people. Gaepora sat at his desk, looking nervous, while the rest stood near the bookshelves or on chairs borrowed from the classrooms.

Link saw Sparrot, Owlan, Orielle and her brother Parrow, Rusta, Keet, Eagus, and Peater. Also, he noticed a nervous-looking Fledge standing next to his friend Shad.

Shad waved at Link as he entered the room. "Hey, Link!" he said, adjusting his glasses. "I'd love to see some drawings of the surface! Hope you'll show us what it looks like. It would really help with my research on-"

Owlan gave him a stern look.

The blond-haired student knight ducked his head. "Ah, I mean, I'm sure there's a lot we don't know about the surface and we can help you a lot better if we do. Also there might be plants there." He looked up again and gave Owlan a wide smile.

Owlan sighed and looked over at Link. "We will try not to take up too much of your time. But there are a few things we'd like to help with."

"Yes," Gaepora said. "Let's get started."

At the end of it all, Link had been given more advice than he could possibly remember. At least all his adventure pouches were restocked, and Gaepora had given him a new hat to replace his missing one.

* * *

"Please allow me to assist you in further practice of your abilities," Fi intoned. Her wings moved in small up-and-down motions.

Link glanced over at the group of people standing near the light tower who were watching him with interest.

"However, there is a 98% chance that your practice would be disturbed if we stayed in Skyloft. I advise we travel to a more remote island to locate a suitably safe and quiet place to practice."

Link nodded. He knew a good place for that. He walked back toward the Knight Academy where he could sense his Loftwing waiting for him. When he arrived, he noticed that she was sitting next to Mint and Aristelle. The three Loftwings appeared to be resting. Firestar cawed as Link approached and rose to a standing position. She tilted her head and looked behind him as he approached.

"Hey, Link!" Fledge's voice said from behind him.

"We have something for you!" Shad's voice said. "Er, well, Fledge does anyway."

Link turned around. Fledge stopped near Link. He held the item, handle out, towards Link. "I bought it from Beedle."

"Yes, and that price-gouger charged you an absolute fortune for it!" Shad said, his expression pained.

Link reluctantly took the item from Fledge. He wasn't sure how to best express the notion that Fledge hadn't needed to do this. Link probably could've gotten it for free. Besides, what was he going to do with a bug net?

"Luvina's husband can do some interesting potion enhancements with bugs," Shad explained. "I'd bet if you got some from the surface, he could do a lot more with them than usual. Er, if there are bugs on the surface? There are, right?"

Link nodded.

"Oh, and if you could drop off one or two for my research-?" Shad said hopefully.

Link nodded again and smiled. He guessed Shad hadn't wanted to ask about that in front of Owlan.

Link heard an angry caw from behind him.

"Stop that, Mint!" Fledge said, scolding his green Loftwing. He walked over to the burly bird and pulled him by his neck away from the grey Aristelle, who again squawked her displeasure at him. The green bird held several of her feathers in his beak.

"I'm sorry, Shad," Fledge said. "I just don't understand why he's been so ill-tempered lately."

Shad shrugged. "Aristelle doesn't hold grudges any more than I do. Mint's moodiness probably has something to do with how much Groose has been picking on you. Your Loftwing must want to fight him."

"I couldn't let him do that!" Fledge said, his expression horrified.

Shad shrugged again. "Didn't say you should—just that it's clearly what he wants to do. You have one really ferocious Loftwing, Fledge."

Fledge's ferocious Loftwing nuzzled the student knight affectionately.

Link wondered where Groose was. He hadn't seen him around since he had returned to Skyloft. Not that he particularly wanted to.

* * *

Link was flying on Firestar again, this time toward the hollowed-out mountain island. As he approached, the tentacle-eyed creature appeared suddenly from behind one of the rocky islands. It lunged at him and grabbed him off his bird. Then, before he could do anything, it ripped the sword off his back and tossed it away from him.

Link reached out uselessly as the sword fell towards the cloud barrier. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, then, as he realized the creature was  _laughing_.

"Such luck! I was just about to give this up for the day, and then  _you_ appear!" The creature shook him in its tentacle, as if for emphasis.

The creature could talk?

Link's heart sank as he saw that it had grabbed Firestar as well, and held the Loftwing on the other side of its body. The tentacled eyes surrounded Link, peering closely as if examining him from every angle. "Oh, there is no mistaking you, is there, Hylia's Beloved?"

Link saw the winged mouth open and close, its sharp teeth glittering in the sunlight.

"You look just like that loathsome Eldren did. Do you sound like him, too? Any smug retorts before you meet your doom?"

Link shook his head frantically.

"I guess not. Very well. Say goodbye to the world, you wretched creature."

To his horror, Link realized the tentacle holding him was moving him towards its mouth. Link struggled. As the creature brought him up to its mouth, he managed to kick one of its teeth hard enough to break it. The creature gave a high-pitched shriek, then, spitting out the tooth. It's tentacles suddenly started moving around wildly like the last time he had seen it.

Then Link saw several knights appear in formation on their Loftwings. They stabbed the creature's tentacles, causing it to release Link and his Loftwing. Then one of the knights caught Link on his own dark blue Loftwing.

Pipit and Karane waved at him.

"Thought you could use a bit of help there, hero," Pipit said.

Karane held up a sword—the Goddess Sword. It glinted in the sunlight. "Hey, looks like you dropped this, Link. Bad time to be without a sword, eh?"

* * *

Link stood in the empty volcano, watching Fi, who floated in front of him. Pipit and Karane had assured him that they knew how to handle the creature and had led the other knights away to chase it back to the outskirts of The Hundred Isles. Link and his Loftwing had continued on to the small hollow-mountain island. When he arrived, Firestar landed him inside the hollowed-out rock cone.

Link pondered what had just happened. No one who had talked to him had said anything about the creature speaking. Link guessed they hadn't heard it do so. Still, he wondered why it hadn't done so before.

"My readings indicated the creature was being controlled by telepathic contact with someone on the surface," Fi said. "When you damaged its tooth, you broke that contact by providing an overriding external stimulus."

That was strange. How was it that Fi had decided to answer exactly the question he had been wondering about?

"Because I can telepathically read your thoughts, Master," Fi answered.

Link gave her a horrified look. He didn't want someone reading all his thoughts! He held his hands to his head and shook it vigorously. How could he get her out?

"Master, please do not be agitated. I see I did not properly explain," Fi said. She danced to the top of the large mushroom growing inside the mountain. "While you do not need any awareness of this ability to use it, I can only read those those thoughts you wish to share with me."

Link took a few deep breaths. He supposed—that wasn't so bad. Not as bad as he'd thought, anyway.

"Has this additional information positively affected your emotional state?" Fi asked, tilting her expressionless face.

Link lowered his hands from his head and nodded.

"Good. Then let us continue your practice." Fi led him through several different kinds of sword swipe. Then she had him combine them in various ways. Though Link had had plenty of training at sword-fighting as a knight, what Fi was teaching him was entirely new. He was fairly sure that even the Horwell and Owlan wouldn't know these things.

Lastly, she asked him to practice something completely different. Jumping.

"I would like you to jump to the top of this hollowed-out rock cone, Master," she intoned. "Please give this your best effort."

Link looked up at the top of the cone some forty feet up in the air. He jumped several times, each time trying to jump as high as he could. After making about forty attempts, he stopped, breathing heavily.

"Thank you. Your current record is 4 feet and 3 inches, Master."

Link collapsed to the ground, looking up at the impossibly far circle of light at the top of the cone. How was he supposed to jump all the way up there? If this was supposed to be one of his amazing abilities, it didn't seem to be manifesting itself.

"No need to be discouraged, Master. I am confident you will improve in time. For now, you should head back to Skyloft, though, since the sun has begun to set. I advise you rest here for the night, as Gaepora suggested, before continuing to Eldin Volcano."

Link slowly rose from the ground and crawled onto Firestar's back. Sleep sounded like a good idea to him. Still, he watched the skies with extreme care as the Loftwing wheeled back towards Skyloft, his heart jumping at every movement in the sky. But this time, at least, they all turned out to be Loftwings. Still, he wasn't going to let his guard down any time soon. Whoever had been controlling that many-eyed monster really,  _really_  hated him.

* * *

Link collapsed into his bed. Gaepora had urged him earlier to get some sleep before he continued looking for Zelda, since he was of the opinion that it was too dangerous to sleep somewhere Link had never been. Fi apparently agreed, and Link had no objections, since he had no idea what the next area he visited would be like. After the talk with what was apparently being called the Committee of Assistants to the Hero, he welcomed the familiar surroundings of his room. Not that long ago, he had thought the surface dwellers were insane. Now it seemed like the whole of Skyloft had gone insane. Nothing was like he remembered it. Everyone  _noticed_ him, and not simply as a somewhat unusually silent student knight. Everyone wanted to  _help_ him. Of course, Rusta he could understand. The old man had taken care of Link ever since his mother had passed away. And Gaepora was surely worried about Zelda. But everyone else—well, they seemed to notice him much more than they otherwise would.

Like Peater! The only time he had ever talked to him before was to either ask if he wanted to pay to use his sword practice arena, or to threaten him to stay away from his daughter-that last one had always baffled Link, as he only recalled waving to Peatrice once. Zelda had once said that Peater was simply overprotective. But today the old knight had been trying to give him sword lessons! And Sparrot had told him prophecies for free! But what had he ever done to earn any of that? Staring up at the wall, he wondered if they would all be so impressed if they realized that so far, all he'd managed to do was get captured by the demon lord, fall in love with him, and then get rescued. He didn't think that any of that would sound very heroic. If he didn't manage to do something heroic soon, he was going to give Fi to Pipit.

* * *

Ghirahim mentally went over his list of current tasks. Find Hylia/Zelda. Find Link. Talk to mogma king. Attend Amelia's tea party. Nap. Talk to Grendel. He smiled.  _Well, it is already in order of importance._ He knew that the first two would need to wait for the right opportunity, however.  _So, mogma king it is._ He snapped, and the surroundings around him shifted from his rooms in the palace to a rocky outcropping above a river of lava and below a slightly smoggy blue sky.

Two burly mogma guards locked their eyes on him warily. "You are Lord Ghirahim?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "I am here to see King Guld. I believe he agreed to meet with me at this time?"

The blond-haired guard on his left crossed his arms and said, "You have to pay up first."

The one on his right, with a shock of blue hair running across the center of his head, nodded emphatically. "We don't take no one to see His Richness unless they pay the fee." He held out his hand.

Ghirahim sighed. Of course, it would only be polite to show deference to their customs. He snapped, and some gems appeared from his teleportation cache. "Will this be sufficient?"

The two mogmas looked approvingly at the gems.

"Not bad," the blond-haired one said.

"Those are some good-quality diamonds, sure," the blue-haired one said. "You could've added a few more sapphires, though."

Ghirahim snapped again, and several more of the light blue gems appeared. "Is that sufficient?"

"Weeeellll," the blond-haired one said. "A few more rubies might help-"

Ghirahim gave them a small smile. "Of course, if this isn't good enough for you, maybe I should just—take it all back and cancel my appointment..."

" _No-that's-just-fine_ ," the blond-haired one said quickly.

"Looks good to me," the blue-haired one nodded. "Give it here. We'll take you to see the king."

Ghirahim handed him the gems and followed the two mogma guards through a series of winding caverns. They walked on a rocky platform above a pool of lava. After they came to a certain point, the two mogmas began digging a tunnel into the wall. Ghirahim followed behind them, grimacing. Bits of rock and dirt fell into his hair from the top of the cavern. He tried to brush them off. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah. Do you think the King lives anywhere with direct surface access? Ha! No one's gonna get to him that easy!" The blue-haired one said.

"I see. You know, I was wondering what your names are," Ghirahim said. "I don't recall either of you introducing yourself."

"Name's Bronzi," the blond-haired one said.

"I'm Nackle," the blue-haired one said.

"Thank you." Ghirahim said. He created a small light with his magic and sent it to hover directly over his head. Neither of the mogmas seemed to have any difficulty digging in the increasingly dim tunnel, but Ghirahim didn't have whatever sense allowed them to navigate in the near-complete darkness of the tunnels.

"How much longer until we reach your king?" Ghirahim asked.

Bronzi used one hand to scratch his head as he used the other to dig furiously. "Not too long now—maybe a day."

Ghirahim stopped. "A day. An  _entire_  day. How far is he underground? Should I just go back to the Lower Realms to find him?"

"No need to be so impatient," Nackle said. "Digging takes time, you know. Not like this is an easy stroll across the surface, or we can just  _magically_  teleport there."

Ghirahim scowled. "If you told me where he was, I could."

Bronzi laughed. "No you couldn't. His Richness made sure of that the moment he learned what you were."

"That's right," Nackle said. "No way in or out but by  _digging_  there."

 _Devious creatures_ , Ghirahim thought. "So, you say he has a way to block teleportation?"

The two mogma guards nodded.

"Yeah. So don't be thinking you can try anything like that," Nackle said as his long claws dug through the dirt in front of them.

"Unless you don't mind how many pieces you come out as in the end," Bronzi added, chuckling darkly.

Ghirahim began to wonder if this was some sort of trap. The surface dwellers were not necessarily malicious, but they certainly didn't trust the demons. And his soldiers  _had_  moved into the mogma's territory without asking. Still, he was confident that he could handle anything they had planned for him. Teleportation was hardly his only ability, after all.

"I see," Ghirahim said. "Actually, I am quite interested in methods of blocking teleportation. Do you think the king would be willing to share how it's done?"

The mogmas shared a puzzled look.

"Eh, really? Maybe—for a price, of course," Bronzi said.

"Of course," Ghirahim said, smiling. Even if this was a trap, the demon lord planned to get something useful for his trouble. He grimaced as a clump of dirt hit his shoulder.  _Especially after a day of_ _ **this**_ _._

* * *

Zelda was glad her protective cloak was black. She was completely covered in dirt at this point.

"How much longer, Perrin?" Impa asked. "You know how much I hate delays."

"Unfortunately, yes," Perrin said. "Only a couple more hours and we'll be there."

"That long?" Impa said, sighing. "The temple is a quarter mile from us. I could've been there in  _seconds_."

"Thought you didn't want to alert every demon guard posted around that place," Perrin said. "Besides, you know no one else would be faster. At least we'll be taking the shortest path down here." The mogma's claws made a screeching sound as they scraped dirt away from rock. "Ah, another charming lode of Eldin Ore." The mogma pressed a hand against it and a large swath of the rock in front of them began to melt. Impa had explained to Zelda that Perrin was a fire sorcerer, so he could cause things to become hot or burst into flame. He apparently wanted the firestone since it could focus his power.

"So, you and Impa know each other?" Zelda asked. "Are you old friends or something?"

Perrin chuckled. "Sure, little goddess. Me and Impa go  _way_  back—ten years back, to be precise. We're the best friends ever. After all, I just  _loved_ being interrogated like a criminal when she mistook me for the slimy thief who stole the Sheikah's sparkly purple stone from them."

"You have the same hair color-"

"Because of course black is such an exotic and unique hair color," Perrin said.

"We cleared it up,eventually," Impa said. "That is what is important."

"Yeah. At least the  _Sage of Truth_  believed me," Perrin said.

* * *

They stood inside the temple, near the locked entrance. Perrin had explained to Zelda that this was the only place in the temple foundation that wasn't spelled against entry.

"Well, as great as it's been being terrorized by you again, Impa," Perrin said, "I'd like my ridiculously gaudy firestone now."

Impa gave him the stone.

He looked down at Zelda. "Good luck, little goddess. Just don't be disappointed when you realize that your goddess powers are all in  _her_ head."

Impa rolled her eyes, and Perrin disappeared back down his tunnel.

"Impa?" Zelda asked.

"I hope you're not worried about what he said," Impa said. "As you know, it is not just I who knows you to be the the Goddess."

"Yes, I know," Zelda said. "I just wanted to ask—it was Granite who was the Sage of Truth, wasn't she? Because she possessed the Shard of Truth?"

"Yes," Impa said.

"So does that mean that Ghirahim is now the Sage of Truth?"

"No," Impa said. "A demon cannot be the Sage of Truth."

They walked through the temple. Impa was being more careful here—she had explained to Zelda earlier that they had to navigate the inside of this temple carefully.

"Why not?" Zelda asked.

"Because the Sage of Truth is not merely a person who possesses the Shard, but a person who can withstand its power indefinitely. There are a few in this world, such as myself, who can wield the shard for limited periods of time. How a demon could have even managed that, I am not sure, but I must assume from what you and Granite have told me that he does possess some capability to use it. Still, I know Granite must have been mistaken in her belief that he is a true wielder of the Shard."

"But why do you think that's so impossible? I know you don't like the demons, but-"

"That is not the reason," Impa said quietly. "The reason is that the demons have an instinctive desire, placed in them by Demise, to destroy all of your magic. Even unaware of the shard's origins, they would feel a natural revulsion towards it. And if they knew what it was, they would destroy it. But a true wielder of the shard would never destroy it. I suspect that the source of its magic is something of which Ghirahim is not aware. Which is why we must act quickly, if we are to have any chance of reclaiming it from him."

The temple was lit brightly by the fires burning in sconces on elephant statues and by the deep red light the magma gave off. The ceiling rose far above them. Up there, it was much darker, only the faintest bit of light from the fires and the red glow of the magma reaching the high vaulted ceiling. Zelda thought she saw some sort of large pods hanging from the ceiling far above them.

Impa suddenly held her finger over her lips and pulled them behind a column near the doorway.

"Demon on the other side," she whispered. "Somehow one got in here. I'll handle him."

Zelda could see Impa looking cautiously over the side of the column, presumably watching the demon. She waited quietly near Impa and tried not to breathe too loudly.

Suddenly Zelda felt large hands grab her, pulling her—upwards?

"Ahahahahaha! Let's see you fly, Sheikah scum!" A deep female voice said mockingly from behind Zelda. The demon's blue muscular arms snaked across her waist, holding her tightly. Zelda heard the soft sound of wingbeats from behind her.

Impa had turned around, of course, but Zelda was already being held by the demon hovering high above the floor.

"Put her down," Impa said, her voice dark. An energy orb glowed in her hand.

Zelda's captor laughed again. "I don't think you want to use that thing, pesky Sheikah," the demon said. "If you harm me, I might drop your Goddess in that lava below me. I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"I will be ready if you do that. If you harm her, I will make you rue the day you were born, demon," Impa said, her eyes filled with rage.

"And why would I ruin my advantage?" the demon asked. "I have no intention of harming your precious Goddess. But I know that you won't, either. So you can't harm me, unless you want to be the one who kills her. Delicious irony, isn't it?"

Zelda looked down at the lava bubbling far below her, grimacing.

"Surrender her back to me, now, demon, or you  _will_ come to regret this," Impa said. "You cannot hover over that lava forever."

"I don't need to," the demon said.

"Impa! Behind you!" Zelda yelled, and the red demon that had been creeping up behind her yelped and leapt away as she threw the energy orb at him. Zelda looked away as the red demon hit the surface of the lava. She was surprised when the demon behind her only laughed again.

"Trelan, you lazy loafer! Stop taking a bath and attack the Sheikah!"

"You attack her!" a male voice shot back. "You know I won't be of much use once I get out of this muck." Zelda looked over at the lava again. To her shock, the demon was actually swimming through it.

Zelda heard a sigh behind her. "I suppose. Oh, well—no big deal." She heard a piercing whistle from behind her. "Shadow Squadron! Dispose of the Sheikah."

Zelda heard a rustling sound above her. Then, looking up, she realized belatedly that the pods she had seen earlier had actually been demons with their large leathery wings wrapped around themselves like sleeping keese.

They flew around Zelda's captor, swarming Impa. As Zelda watched the dark cloud of demons descending on her guardian, her heart sank. The demon who held her flew above it all through the tall doorway and deeper into the temple.

* * *

The demon woman set her down on a rocky outcropping. Now that she was no longer facing away from the demon, she could see that her captor was a very muscular demon with blue-black hair and yellow eyes. Her pupils were slitted, and she had long, curvy spiraling horns jutting out from her hair. Like the other winged demons, here wings were shaped like those of a keese.

The other demon, the red one, watched her curiously as he cleared the solidifying magma from his body. He looked very similar to the blue one, actually, with the same kind of wings and curving spiraling horns on his head. Unlike the female demon, he actually wore very little—only a loincloth with a belt and a thick strap across his shoulder. A red sword handle jutted from his back.

The blue demon attached a shackle on a long chain to Zelda's leg.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, alarmed. Were they just going to leave her here? She was starting to feel overheated already, even with the protective clothing that Impa had said would help protect her against the heat of the volcano. Impa. What had happened to her, when all those demons had attacked her? Zelda feared the worst.

The blue demon removed a metal jar from the pack she wore, and offered it to her. "You are to be restrained to prevent your escape until Lord Ghirahim arrives. We're to give you food and water as you require it. You are not to be harmed." The words were said tersely, but their meaning, at least, comforted her. She drank some of the water, which was surprisingly cool.

"Thank you, I guess. What—what is your name?"

"I am Nix," the blue demon said, her wings flapping several times before folding themselves behind her back.

"I—my name's Zelda."

"Very well-if that is what you wish to be called. You may call for us if you require anything. We will be over there." she gestured to the area below the large dragon head statue that seemed to be the centerpiece of the room.

Zelda nodded. "I see."

The demon launched herself into the air and flew to the rocky outcropping under the dragon head. The red demon joined her, though he walked despite the fact that he also had wings. Zelda could see he was still pulling solidified lava off of his body.

When the demons began conversing with each other, Zelda realized that despite the distance, she could hear them perfectly. Something her music tutor once mentioned came to mind then—she had said that some spaces caused sound to echo and concentrate in certain places. Zelda guessed that must be true of this space, though the two demons seemed unaware of this. Since Zelda had nothing better to do, she listened to their conversation. It was less stressful than thinking about what had happened to Impa. Or what might happen to her.

Zelda took another gulp of water from the metal jar.

"Can you believe this?" the red demon said. Zelda remembered that Nix had called him Trelan. He pulled another piece of cooled magma off one of his wings. "We just caught the Goddess!"

"Ha! Yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Orynx's face. For once, he missed out on all the fun. Seriously, he'll be crushed. Great job with the distraction, by the way."

"Oh, no problem. I'm sure the Sheikah was entranced by my excellent physique."

Nix laughed. "You're as vain as Lord Ghirahim."

"I'm not that vain. But just look at these muscles!" He flexed a bicep. "They are impressive!"

"Well, whatever it was, it worked. And I think we are deserving of some slight recognition and credit for this. I don't think I'll ask for much, really. A fortress keep in Faron Woods would be quite sufficient."

"Heh. All I want is to be named a Lord. Lord Trelan has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Really? All you want is a fancy title?" Nix asked. "Some of us are easily pleased, I suppose. You do realize that some of the nobles have considerably less than we do, don't you? Especially those who think that honest work is beneath them."

Trelan flapped his wings, dislodging more rock shards. "Oh, I wasn't planning on retiring. No, I'll be Lord Trelan of the Elite Guard. I'd also ask never to see Ferrik's smug little face again, but I don't think that request would ever be granted."

"Hah! Now  _that_  I understand! He is an arrogant little worm, isn't he? Always trying to act like he's better than all the rest of us."

"Yes, exactly," Trelan said. "I do despise it when he tries to order us around."

"I know. The nerve! Hasn't he ever heard of seniority?" Nix leaned against the wall.

"Since he doesn't have it, I guess he thinks it's not important," Trelan said.

"He is always baiting Orynx, too. I do not understand how he has lasted even this long." From her position on the rocky outcropping, Zelda could just barely see the small form of Nix turn her head. "I should probably give our prisoner some food. How often do you suppose Sky People need to be fed?"

* * *

Link was formless in his dream again. Three people stood in front of him. He recognized two of them from a previous dream. Eldren and Alat. The other one was Tala, in the younger form she had shown him earlier.

"Stand still, Eldren," Tala said.

Eldren grimaced. "Look, it's nothing, really." He turned the wound on his arm away from Tala. "It'll go away on its own. It's not even cursed."

"No, it's worse than that. It's  _infected_." Tala scowled at him. "It needs to be healed. You have an unbreakable spirit, Eldren, not an unbreakable body."

"There are people who need your help more than me," Eldren said. "Besides, if you heal it now, that'll be yet another battle scar you've deprived me of, Tala. How many is it now? I've lost track." He shifted again as she moved to try to get a closer look at the wound.

Tala narrowed her eyes, and several vines rose up from the ground and grabbed the black-garbed elf.

"Hey!" he protested. "That is completely unsporting!"

"Stop being impossible and  _sit still_. Now let me fix it before it festers." Tala looked over the wound on his arm.

Alat snickered and crossed her arms.

There was a knock and another Sheikah entered the room. "Commander Alat," he began, facing the black-armored Sheikah. "Your assistance with the battle planning is required immediately."

The armored Sheikah woman grimaced at the mention of her name. "Of course."

"You're not to go anywhere either, Aly, until I look at you as well," Tala said.

"That's right, Commander  _Alat_. If I have to suffer, so do you," Eldren said from the tangle of vines wrapped around him.

Alat gave Eldren a sharp look. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, turning to Tala. "My healer already healed me, and even if he hadn't, you know you couldn't-"

"I can still have a look. So you just stay right there," Tala said.

"Fine," Alat said. "But there's not even a scar."

Link's dream shifted, and he found himself in his body again, and standing in Faron Woods. Then he saw Ghirahim. The demon lord gave him a wide smile and walked over to him, walking through a small stream. He embraced Link and bent over to whisper in his ear. "So this is where you've been hiding. But you can't hide from me."

He pushed Link down into the grass and settled on top of him. Then he kissed Link on his ear and all down the side of his face.

Ghirahim ran a gloved hand through the elf's hair. "I love you. I only wish—I didn't have to kill you." Link looked into his eyes. He seemed sad, now. Then Link noticed something in his chest. He looked down. A jagged black sword was plunged through his heart.

Ghirahim and the ground disappeared around him and Link was falling down the pit of the Sealed Grounds again. He hit the floor and opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed into his room. He took a few deep breaths. This falling off his bed thing was becoming a habit. Maybe he needed to put some cushions on his floor. He sighed, and slowly rose to his feet. His dream had been looking so promising, too, until that last bit.

* * *

"Ugh," Ghirahim said. "Is this torture almost over?" He was absolutely caked with dirt. It hadn't helped that he had had to sleep in it, too. Apparently, mogmas thought nothing of sleeping on their tunnel floors without even a blanket to lay on. Ghirahim wished he had thought to put something like that in one of his teleportation caches. As it was, he had had to sleep in the rocky dirt. He had at least been able to put a shield around himself, which had protected him from the constant patter of dirt pieces from the ceiling of the tunnel. And also from the mogma guards, in case they planned to try anything while he slept.

"We'll be there very soon, I assure you," Nackle said.

His words turned out to be true, to Ghirahim's relief. In minutes, the dirt in front of the two mogmas was all dug away, suddenly revealing a great cavern at the end of the tunnel. Ghirahim stepped in after the two mogmas, looking around. A few torches lined the cavern wall, but otherwise it seemed dark and empty.

The sudden sense of emptiness was something that Ghirahim noticed not only in the cavern, but in himself as well. He realized with a chill that the whatever the mogma king used to block teleportation was blocking his other powers as well.  _All_ of them. And to his horror, he realized there was something else missing as well—part of himself. He had been cut off from the Unbreakable Sword.

"Where's Guld?" Ghirahim asked. "If this is some sort of trick..."

"No trick," Bronzi assured him.

The Shard of Truth confirmed what the mogma had said.  _At least that still works_ , Ghirahim thought, feeling a slight sense of relief. Still, he  _definitely_  hadn't planned for this.

"Here, let me go get him for you." The mogma walked off into the cavern, disappearing into the darkness beyond the few torches here.

Ghirahim heard the sound of something being struck, and a blazing white light filled the room. When it cleared, they were standing—somewhere else. It looked almost as if they were back in Faron woods, except this place was filled with a different kind of tree. This kind tapered at the top and grew needles instead of leaves. The air was cool, but warmer than the bitter cold of the cavern. Sunlight streamed into the area, despite the lack of any visible sun or sky. A yellow border marked the transition between forest grounds and cavern floor. Ghirahim turned around. He looked all around him, not bothering to hide his surprise. "What is this?"

"This is my own  _personal world_ ," a voice said. "Very scenic, don't you think?"

Ghirahim turned around again, and saw a mogma with a large white beard and a long mane of grey hair. The two mogma guards took positions on either side of the shorter mogma, and Bronzi handed him the gems. The aged mogma threw several back to the guards, who took their prizes eagerly.

"King Guld?" Ghirahim said.

The mogma nodded, his sharp eyes focused on the demon lord. "That's me. Big boss of all mogmas. And you must be the self-proclaimed Lord of the Surface."

Ghirahim gave him a small bow. "The one and only," he said. "I believe you have some complaints with respect to my soldiers? I do hope they have not been hostile—their orders are to not attack your people."

"You are correct—there have been no fatalities, or I would be having much sharper words with you now. Still, I have an objection. Namely that they are trespassing on our grounds. We do not like trespassers, Lord Ghirahim."

"That is understandable. You have a very nice place here. Still, I hope we can negotiate terms which will allow us to share this area."

Guld gave him a small smile. "Ah. You wish to  _share_ , I see. The problem is, we mogmas are not big on sharing. Especially when it comes to treasure, which we have much of in Eldin."

"I've noticed," Ghirahim said. "But you see, we demons are not here for treasure-hunting. Our interest in Eldin relates more to the lands in this area. For which I have something to offer you-more treasure."

The mogma raised a bushy eyebrow. "Really? How much more?"

"In the Lower Realms, we have flawless gems larger than you," Ghirahim said. "We demons are drowning in gems. But we've never had a reason to bother trading them with anyone. If we did, I would have plenty to trade with you."

Guld narrowed his eyes. "That sounds intriguing, but what would you want in return? Would you demand a price even larger than what you gave us? We are not planning on leaving this place."

"That would not be necessary. From the mogmas, I would ask for only a portion of Eldin's surface in return. The tunnels here, of course, would still belong entirely to you, and if we wanted to stay there, we would have to lease an area. But we are not overly fond of underground areas—we do not live in the Lower Realms by choice. So I think you would have those mostly to yourselves. What do you think?"

"I think that could be agreeable," Guld said. "But would it also be possible for us to purchase some of these areas in the Lower Realms? They sound like very good areas for treasure hunting."

Ghirahim frowned. "It would be better if we brought the gems up to you. The Lower Realms are extremely dangerous."  _And who in their right mind would want to live there?_

"We mogmas are not unused to danger. Is that your only objection?"

"Yes. Otherwise I could give you much of the Lower Realms once we moved out of there-the land and the gems."

"It won't be worth much to me, though, if Hylia restores the Seal," Guld said, scratching his long beard.

Ghirahim shrugged. "If that happens, all of us demons will be sent back to the Lower Realms, and you get all your lands in Eldin back, along with any gems we've already brought you."  _Not that I'm going to let that happen._   _"_ So you have nothing to lose by accepting my offer."

Guld looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm not going to say no to gems the size of me. Bring us some of those, and we'll discuss the purchase of land in the Eldin area. I will have to see what the other mogmas who have claimed the various areas will agree to, of course. But I think you will be able to purchase the land you are looking for."

"Excellent," Ghirahim said. "Also, I am quite interested in this—world you have here." Ghirahim waved his hands at the sunlit trees and grass around them. "And if I am guessing correctly, whatever magic creates this also prevents teleportation to this area. How does this work?"

"Ah," the mogma king smiled. "Such knowledge is a valuable thing. Bring me three or four of those mogma-sized gems you mentioned and we can discuss it. But this agreement is for information only. The means which I use to create this place will remain mine."

Ghirahim nodded. "Understood."

"Good. There is one more thing, though."

"And what is that?"

"We will not swear fealty to you. Whatever, a 'Lord of the Surface' is, the mogmas do not serve him. And no amount gems will change that. Is that clear?"

Ghirahim smiled. "Understood. I did not think that your loyalty could be bought."

"Good. There have been some in the past who did not understand that important fact about us. Much to their misfortune." Guld turned and walked back into the trees. There was the sound of something being struck again, and the trees and sunlight disappeared into the darkness of the cavern, only a few torches lighting a small portion of it. Even when the area was dark, Ghirahim could sense the emptiness where his magic should be, the emptiness caused by the power that had created the strange underground vale. The two mogma guards walked back towards the tunnel.

"We can walk you out of here before we seal up the tunnel again," Nackle said. Ghirahim walked briskly into the tunnel, and felt his magic return to him. He also felt the part of him that had gone return to him. "Happily, that won't be necessary," he said, giving them a bright smile. "I thank you for your assistance in getting me here. But I'll be teleporting back to the surface. Much faster, you see."  _No more dirt-filled tunnels for me!_ He gave them a small bow, and snapped.

He appeared near an out-of-the-way hot spring in the volcano area. Ghirahim took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he immersed himself in the water, clothes and all, to wash the caked dirt from the tunnel off. That had very definitely  _not_  gone according to plan. The mogmas hadn't mentioned that their device, whatever it was, would block his  _other_  powers as well. They must not have known that it would, though. Ghirahim was sure the reason his other powers had been blocked was the same as the one he had warned Orynx about before he had come to the surface—some powerful magic had cut off his connection to the sword. That had been horrible, especially given the loss of part of  _himself_ along with his magic. He had forced himself to appear unconcerned so the mogmas would hopefully not realize the vulnerable position he had been in. But the entire meeting had been terrifying. As he scrubbed the dirt out of his hair, he wondered how had the mogma king had obtained anything that powerful. And if the power was linked to some sort of relic, as Ghirahim suspected, did the Sheikahs have access to this ability? Ghirahim had to know what power the mogma king had used. He would waste no time shipping those mogma-sized gems to Guld.

But before he did that, it was time to check on Trelan and Nix. King Guld's gem shipment may have jumped in priority, but Ghirahim still had a goddess to catch.

 


	17. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Link enters the Earth Temple.

**Chapter 16: Fire and Ice**

Link stepped carefully across the rocky ledges of Eldin, watching for the dangerous creatures in the area. Especially the ones the mogmas called pyrups. There was nothing really that compared to them in Skyloft, but they looked more as if they were meant for water than for land. They had—Link wasn't really sure what to call them—fins? Or maybe they should be called flippers, like Levias had. Bright red with a blue bob attached to the end of a long antenna, the strange creatures looked as friendly as remlits. But they would greet anyone they saw with a blast of fire. Nothing about them made any sense to Link, but he had been forced to defend himself from them fairly often as they skittered underneath enormous skulls or into holes and spewed a stream of fire at him.

* * *

Link knew the creature speaking in front of him was a mogma, since he had already encountered several of the mole-like creatures. He could also see that the mogma was quite distressed.

"Agh! Sorry! Thought you were one of those demons! The name's Tyto, and I reckon I'm officially the unluckiest mogma alive."

Tyto looked down the long tunnel in front of him. "Those demons-they seem to think they own the place! Not only has my team not been able to dig for any of the treasure in that tunnel-and that's our best treasure tunnel-but I just know they're going to take all the good gems for themselves!" he gave Link a horrified expression.

Link only stared back at him. He didn't really understand Tyto's obsession with gems. He supposed what the demons were doing was kind of bad, though. They were using the mogma's tunnel without permission, after all.

Tyto sighed. "I wish someone would do something about them. I called for the authorities, but they took one look and said we'd have to subdue the demons ourselves before they'd take them in. Yeah, we're like at the bottom of their priority list, I guess. All my team has left. I keep trying to nerve myself up to evict the trespassers but-aw, I'm such a coward." He looked sadly at the ground.

Link offered his help. He pointed to himself and then gestured with his sword down the tunnel where the large group of demons dwelled.

"Um, I guess you're not the chatty type? But it seems like you want to help. Am I right?" the mogma gave him a hopeful look. Link nodded.

"That's great! Um, just tap the dirt here three times when you're done!" Tyto disappeared under the ground.

Link traveled slowly down the tunnel in the direction the mogma had indicated the group of demons could be found. It wasn't long before the sound of picks and voices became distinct.

"Can't wait to get this over with," Link heard one of the demons say.

"Yeah. I was hoping there would be more  _surface_  involved in taking over the surface."

"Look, I'll give everyone a break in another half hour," a smooth voice Link didn't recognize said. "Then you can all go enjoy the sunshine for a while. It's just that—this is important to me."

Link slowly inched his way along the wall and carefully looked into the large cavern-like tunnel the demons currently occupied. Though he had hoped he might see Ghirahim, the demon lord wasn't present in the cavern. Instead, he saw a large party consisting entirely of floppy-eared demons with two small horns and sharp, pointed teeth. He remembered he had seen quite a few of this type of demon in Faron woods and Skyview temple. He could see that all the demons were busy carefully excavating the tunnel with picks. It didn't look like the demons were after gems, though. Instead, it looked like they were excavating pieces of rubble.

"In half an hour?" A red demon standing on a long wooden platform said hopefully. "Thank you, Lord Rend!"

 _Lord_  Rend? There was another demon lord? Link had never given too much thought to what the title of Lord meant to the demons, but now he wondered. Skyloft didn't have any lords.

"No problem," the blue demon next to the red one said, concentrating on hitting the wall in front of him with his pick. He wore a monocle and a black vest with a white shirt and pinstriped trousers. He also wore a silver earring in each his floppy ears. On his belt hung a cream-colored curving horn and a machete.

"I'll work extra hard!" a green demon on the other side of the blue one said.

"Your enthusiasm is heartwarming," Lord Rend said.

Suddenly, a demon on the ground pointed towards Link and said, "Someone's been spying on us!"

Link's eyes widened. He had hoped the darkness of the tunnel would hide him, but then he realized a flickering fire cast a light over his right leg. Deciding there was no point in attempting to hide any longer, he drew his sword and prepared to fight.

Lord Rend turned to face Link. "That's the Sky Hero!" the blue demon said.

"What should we do with him, my lord?" a soldier asked.

The demon gave Link a hard glare. "Well, as it has been made quite clear to me, no one is to kill him-that whole disastrous agreement Lord Ghirahim made with the sword spirit, you know. But I want you to make sure we recapture him. Oh, and rough him up. Alot."

A large group of demons with machetes approached Link, their expressions grim. Link momentarily considered retreating back down the tunnel, but just as had happened with the goron and the kikwis in Faron Woods, his desire to help others outweighed his desire to flee. He briefly worried that his life would eventually turn into nothing but a series of quests to solve other people's problems. But perhaps the smiles of the people he helped would sustain him. Assuming that the people he fought didn't reduce him to a bloody pulp first.

While clashing his sword against multiple sharp weapons, Link glanced around the tunnel, estimating the number of demons in it to be about thirty. He winced. That was less than the number that had been in Skyview Temple, but he had considerably fewer options for attacking them here, unless he wanted to bring the entire tunnel down on top of everyone. He knew that Fi wouldn't be able to help with this, either. She couldn't directly attack the demons without breaking her agreement with Lord Ghirahim.

Despite how crowded the tunnel was, Link felt very alone.

* * *

Link had finished knocking all the demons in the tunnel unconscious. Except for one.

"Hah! Not as tough-as those old prophecies-claim you are, are you?" Lord Rend said, blocking three of his attempts to knock the blue demon lord over.

Link dodged the demon's attempt to bludgeon his head with the side of the machete.

"You may intimidate others, but you don't frighten me," the demon growled. His machete clashed with the sword, striking against it again, and again, and again. He suspected that the demon's strategy was simply to exhaust his opponent. Link was tiring, but the demon seemed to have no trouble keeping up his constant blocks and strikes.

As he slashed towards Link's sword hand, the elf remembered his shield and brought it forwards suddenly. The machete bounced off the solid metal surface of the shield, which absorbed much more of the shock than his sword did.

Rend was thrown temporarily off-balance and Link took the opportunity to knock him over his head with the side of his sword. The demon fell to the ground, unconscious.

Link took a few moments to catch his breath as he eyed the unconscious demons around him. He looked back down at Lord Rend. He really did need to remember to use his shield more often. Sometimes he forgot it was there.

* * *

Link paused and used his new mogma mitts to dig carefully in the closely-packed dirt of the ground. Tyto had given him the mitts after he had returned and the mogma had called in several uniformed mogmas who took the unconscious demons away. Link gathered from Tyto's enthusiastic words to him that the demons would be held in some subterranean jail. Link wondered what the demons had been after. Whatever it had been, though, surely they shouldn't have just taken over Tyto's tunnel to get to it. Still, maybe they had had some understandable reason? The more Link thought about the conflict between the surface dwellers and the demons, the more it troubled him, and the more he felt the immense need to do something about it. But for now, he had to find Zelda. And so he dug further into the ground. The claws of the mogma mitts hit something hard, and Link pulled the key shard out of the earth. Fitting it with the two other shards he had collected, he stood and prepared to douse for the next one.

He stopped when he saw a creature even stranger than anything he had seen thus far. Link tilted his head and struggled to make sense of it. Every inch of the creature was entirely covered by a metallic bodysuit of some kind. Two glass jars protruded from its back, attached to a variety of tubes and filled with water. Small bubbles came out of the tubes attached to the jars. The creature had three appendages, or perhaps it was two fin-like appendages and a tail, since the third was longer and dragged the ground. There was a large frill, almost like a dress, covering the three appendages. Two eyes jutted from each side of its face, covered with metal and glass. And the creature's cylindrical snout had two tubes coming out of it which snaked back to the jars on its back. A metal frill jutted out of the top of the silvery suit's helmet. Just when Link thought the surface couldn't get any stranger, he saw something like  _this_.

The creature copied his movement, tilting its head at him as well. Then it reared up on it's tail and threw a blue shard at him. Link dodged the unexpected attack. Another blue shard materialized in the creatures hand (fin?) and that one was thrown at him as well. This time the shard hit his shoulder, causing Link to wince. But the weapon shattered on his chainmail. Looking down at where it had fallen, Link could see it was—melting? The creature was throwing ice at him!

The creature gurgled and then jumped off the side of the cliff. Link ran over to the edge and saw that it was sliding down the cooled lava on the sloped side of the mountain. One eye facing toward Link, it fired one last parting shot at him. Link dodged the ice shard and ran away from the cliff face towards the locked temple entrance. Once there, he stopped a few moments to catch his breath. He wondered what the creature had found so distasteful about him that it had felt the need to attack. Link certainly planned keep an eye out for it, in case it appeared again.

* * *

As Link prepared to open the door to the Earth Temple, Fi flipped out of the sword.

"Master, I have something important to report to you," she said.

Link turned his gaze to the sword spirit floating several inches off the ground.

"I detect an unexpected and powerful energy emission from this temple. Its signature is identical to one that I encountered only once, long ago-during the final fight with Demise. It will not harm you or me, but once you enter the Temple, I will not be able to assist you in this form." She tilted her head. "Master, you will be in mortal danger the moment you enter through that door. I am unsure why this relic is only being used against us now. If I were to hypothesize a reason, it would be that its current owner took some time to retrieve it from the Lower Realms. Are you sure you wish to proceed, Master?"

Link glanced towards the door. If he would be in mortal danger on entering the Earth Temple, then clearly Zelda would be as well. He had everything he had been able to take with him, and he had prepared himself as much as he could. He had to keep going.

Link nodded firmly.

Fi was silent for several moments. "Good luck, then, Master. Please be cautious." Fi flipped back into the sword.

Link stared at the empty space where Fi had stood. Then he turned back to the door, and turned the key in the lock.

* * *

Link ran into the side room in the Earth Temple, chased by a flock of winged demons. The door closed quickly behind him. He took a few deep breaths once he was on the other side. But his relief was short-lived. Three figures from a type of creature Link had never seen before stood in front of him. Unlike with the pyrups or the strange metal-clad creature, Link was able to compare their form to something he had seen before.

Skyloft had small green lizards that wandered the grass on their four legs. The creatures in front of him now looked like an elf-sized version of those lizards, and stood on two legs. They wore spiked clubs on their tails and a metal gauntlet around one of their arms. They were a vivid, spotted green with yellow underbellies, and they wore simple loincloths and sandals, along with a strap across their shoulders and chest. Also unlike the lizards of Skyloft, their eyes gleamed with a sharp intelligence.

"Looksss like we have ourssselvesss another fake Hero," the one in the front hissed. "I do hate fakesss."

Link shook his head. Maybe he wasn't the best Hero, but he certainly wasn't a fake!

"Oh, you're trying to deny it, eh?" the one on the left said. "don't bother. We've seen enough pretenders to not be fooled by another."

The one in front held up a hand. "Wait. Let's give him a chance." It's gaze turned to Link. "If you really are the Sky Hero, then prove it! Sing the Ballad of the Goddess!"

Link began humming the tune of the song Zelda had sung to him so many times.

"I did not sssay hum!" The lizalfos in front snapped, making Link jump. "I sssaid sssing! What'sss the matter? Don't know the wordsss?"

Link gave the creature a nervous smile. Even if he broke his vow, it wouldn't help him with this. Because the lizalfos was right. As many times as he had heard it, he _should_  know the words. But he had never really paid that much attention. There was something about the Goddess, and the light tower, and a path, but he had never really learned the entire song.

The expressions on the faces of the three lizalfos made it clear that he had failed an important test.

The one in the front grinned and its tongue snaked out in a hiss. "Oh, don't worry, little demon. As the acolytessss of the great Eldin, we will give you a  _proper_ welcome."

The one in the middle lunged forward, it's spiked tail lashing out towards Link. The elf backed away hurriedly, drawing his shield. He rolled to the side as the two others approached, one of them slashing its oversized stone gauntlet towards Link. Link ducked and drew his sword.

The metal gauntlet clanged against the sword, and his weapon absorbed its blow.

"What a fancy fake Goddess Sword you have there!" the lizalfos said. "Of course, if it were real, we would be seeing the sword spirit berating us right about now."

Link thought about what Fi had told him at the entrance. He felt he had somehow become immensely unlucky. It would have been nice if sword spirit could have talked to the lizalfos, called them off somehow. Link didn't really want to be fighting people who were supposed to be his allies.

At least the sword skills she had taught him were helping. He had already knocked one of the lizalfos out. This wasn't going to be easy, though. There were still two of them and they were so  _fast._

* * *

Ghirahim could hardly believe what the soldiers in the Earth Temple were telling him. Had he really already won?

Ghirahim teleported to the room to where Trelan and Nix would take Zelda if they caught her. And paused.

There she was, right in front of him. The two guards flew over to him on seeing that he had arrived.

"You caught her?" Ghirahim said, his mood brightening.

"Yes, my lord," Nix said. "Apologies. We tried to contact you earlier, but we couldn't reach you-"

Ghirahim waved a hand dismissively. "I imagine not. I was underground, and all the Eldin Ore would have blocked the message-spell."

Nix shifted her wings slightly. "I see."

"Anyway, the two of you have done well," he said. "Please guard the entrance of this room. I wish to speak to our—guest."

The two guards nodded and flew towards the entrance. Ghirahim danced around the stone path in delight and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had done it! The Goddess was his now!

He stopped when he saw Zelda looking up at him, her expression filled with anxiety.

"You are difficult to catch up with, you know?" Ghirahim said. "I apologize for the lack of decent accommodations. I did have something prepared, but I'm afraid it would no longer be very secure."

"What do you want from me?" Zelda asked.

"That is simple," Ghirahim said. "I wish to make sure the Sheikahs don't use you to imprison the demons."

"I don't want to imprison anyone."

"Good," Ghirahim said. "Then we are in agreement."

"Impa told me what you planned to do to them, when you claimed you just wanted to send us home."

"I see. What did she say?"

Zelda hesitated, as if unsure if she should continue speaking. Ghirahim said nothing, waiting for her to continue. She didn't speak for several minutes, but the demon lord waited patiently.

"She said you would kill them or—make them slaves."

Ghirahim chose his words carefully. "I would have no quarrel with the Sheikahs—if they didn't want to kill me and seal the rest of the demons away."

"What happened to Impa?" Zelda asked. "Is she-"

"Let's not discuss the Sheikah right now," Ghirahim said. His soldiers had seen her fall into one of the lava pits. Sheikahs were much tougher than Sky People, but both had the same low heat resistance compared to demons. She could not have survived that. "You can be sure that no one will be getting in here, though. This temple is mine now." He looked up in the distance toward the dragon statue and pointed to the golden portal glimmering below it. "Except for that—one door." He gave her a small smile. "What I need to know is—what is behind it?"

"I—don't know," Zelda said.

Ghirahim chuckled. "Oh, now that's a lie."

"Impa told me not to tell you," Zelda said, looking down.

"That's because the Sheikahs want me dead," Ghirahim said. "Do you also want me dead?"

"No."

"Good," Ghirahim said. "Why don't you tell me what's behind that door, then?"

"And—if I don't?"

"I shall be very disappointed. But I cannot make you tell me." He paced along the side of the ledge. "However, if you tell me what is behind that door, I will tell you what I know of the whereabouts of your friend—Link."

Ghirahim was gratified to see that Zelda's eyes widened instantly at the mention of the Sky Hero's name. "You know where he is? Is he okay? How do you-?"

Ghirahim smiled and held up a hand. "All of these questions you have! But as I said, I will tell you that, if you tell me what is behind the door."

Zelda looked toward the golden door, her face creased in concern. "I—I'll tell you."

Ghirahim leaned forward. "Really? Go on, then."

"There's a spring on the other side."

 _Her words are true, but useless._ Ghirahim gave her a small frown, and stood to his full height. "That description is rather lacking in detail," he said. "Still, let me reciprocate with an equally useful tidbit of information. Your friend, Link? He is not here with us at the moment."

"Please—I need to know if—he's okay."

"And as I said, I will tell you what I know, if you tell me what is behind the door," Ghirahim said. He gave her a cheerful smile. "Or we can play your game where we tell each other useless facts."

"I'm worried about-what you'll do to me if I told you."

Ghirahim sighed. "I already know that whatever is behind those doors is nothing to fill my heart with songbirds. You can rest assured that I am not in the habit of harming the bearer of bad news."

Zelda looked thoughtful. "If I tell you, then—you promise not to harm me?"

"Yes." Ghirahim said. "And I will answer your questions about Link."

"The spring—contains my memories."

Ghirahim tilted his head, confused for a moment. "I don't-" he paused, the meaning of her words suddenly obvious to him. "You mean Hylia—the springs store her memories. Is that correct?"

Zelda nodded.

"Please, speak your answer," Ghirahim said.

"Yes," she said.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. "You've already been to one spring—what do you remember of being Hylia? And how many springs are these memories stored in?"

"You told me you would tell me where Link is," Zelda said.

"So I did," Ghirahim said. "A while back, I captured him."

"Is he—okay?"

"Answer my questions, and I will finish answering yours."

"I—I don't remember anything of being Hylia. Impa said—she said the memories would have to be completed first before that could happen. As for the springs, she said there were three."

Ghirahim breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be dealing with Hylia, even if it was only part of her. The goddess would undoubtedly be extremely crafty. And ruthless. Zelda, on the other hand, was not.

"Thank you." Ghirahim said.

"And—Link?" Zelda asked, apprehension written on her features.

"I did not harm him. Yesterday, the Sheikahs managed to teleport him from the locked room where he was kept. I am confident he is still well."

Zelda let out a great shuddering breath. "Thank you."

* * *

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ghirahim asked, smiling. He snapped, and a glass appeared with a red liquid inside of it. He snapped again, and several diamond shaped objects appeared in the liquid. Ghirahim handed it to Zelda. She looked into the glass, poking one of the clear diamond-shaped objects inside of it. It was a piece of ice. "What is this?"

"I believe the kikwis call it sour-sweet-fruit-berry juice. I thought you might appreciate it, given your species' susceptibility to heat."

"Oh. Thanks." She sipped the cold beverage. It was delicious. Zelda decided that the kikwis had very good taste. She looked up at Ghirahim. He didn't look like someone bent on the destruction of the surface dwellers. And he didn't act malevolent. But what could have driven him to capture her and to—do whatever he had done to Impa? Zelda didn't want to think about what could have happened to her. But she had to accept that her guardian might be—gone.  _Impa would want me to brave, though. I can't give up, even if she is—dead._

She thought about something that Owlan had taught the knights—that to understand another person, you had to understand their situation and their motives. You had to put yourself in their shoes.  _Not that Ghirahim wears shoes_ , she thought. It seemed he was comfortable enough with only the cloth of his jumpsuit covering his feet. Zelda put the metaphor out of her mind. If she wanted to help solve whatever was wrong with the surface, she had to understand what drove the surface dwellers to be so—violent. She knew something of what the Sheikahs wanted, and why. But of Ghirahim's motives, she knew only what the Sheikahs told her. She needed to know more.

"Can I—ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Certainly," Ghirahim said.

"What is it that you want? Why are you doing all of this?"

Ghirahim tilted his head and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you asked." He straightened to his full height. "The Sheikahs have certainly told you that they seek to Seal us away in the ground, have they not?"

"Yes," Zelda said. "But they-"

Ghirahim waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, I'm sure they have some excuse to do so that seems valid to them. Revenge on a long-dead king or some such thing. But what I want, what all of us who are sealed in the ground wish for, is that one thing that we cannot get inside the seal. Sunlight."

"I—see. That's why you want to live on the surface, then."

"Yes. We want our sunlight." He grinned. "And I am willing to go to great lengths to get it back."

"Is there something I can do to help? If I had my memories back, maybe I could-"

Ghirahim shook his head. "Zelda, I realize you don't remember being Hylia, so I will not blame you for anything she has done. But surely the Sheikahs told you-surely you understand-" his hands clenched and unclenched, "-that  _Hylia_ is responsible for sealing the demons away. Whatever grievances she had with Demise, and I am sure there were many, they should have died with him. There can be no possible justification for sealing  _all_  the demons away."

"I understand. Impa said it was done because you were all under a curse," Zelda said. "But maybe, if I had my memories back, if I had more time, I could figure out how to break it?"

"A curse?" Ghirahim said, raising an eyebrow. "What is this curse you claim we are under?"

Zelda felt more hopeful. This was her chance to explain! Of course, just explaining something couldn't possibly break a curse. But maybe it would help somehow, if Ghirahim knew.

"Impa just told me at first that the demons would always try to kill or enslave the surface dwellers. Later, when I asked her why, she told me that Demise put a curse on all the demons, so they would always fight the surface dwellers. And she also said they would try to destroy all of Hylia's magic."

Ghirahim looked thoughtful. "I cannot dismiss what you say out of hand—if it is true, it would be a difficult thing for me to check for." he chuckled. "Nevertheless, such a thing sounds unlikely to me in the highest degree. Still, if this is what the Sheikahs truly believe, it explains a great deal."

"I wish there was something I could do to fix this," Zelda said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, but now that you're here, you will," Ghirahim said. "You see, I think the Sheikahs will cease their fighting once they know that you are my hostage. And if they stop fighting me, I can stop fighting them."

Zelda noticed one of the guards flying towards them then. It was Trelan.

"My lord—we have located the Sky Hero in the temple and trapped him in one of the side rooms, as you instructed."

Zelda saw Ghirahim's eyes light up, even as she felt her own her heart sink.

The demon lord did a small dance that Zelda found amusing despite how worried she was.

"Oh, today is just full of good news, isn't it? Tell me where he is!" the demon lord said, his eyes bright.

The guard described the room. Ghirahim glanced over at Zelda. "It seems you will get the chance to talk with the Sky Hero today. After I see what he has been up to, of course." Ghirahim snapped and disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

* * *

Link looked up when he saw the flash of diamonds. Ghirahim looked between Link and the unconscious lizalfos. "I guess you didn't find them agreeable company?"

Link sketched and image and held it out to Ghirahim.

"Hmmm. There's you, and an arrow pointing to—several demons? Ah, you mean they thought you were a demon?"

Link nodded.

"How odd." Ghirahim handed the paper back to Link and turned back to the Lizalfos. "Well, I'll have to make sure they don't trouble you further. You, and you, and you can go to my dungeons now," Ghirahim said, kneeling on the grating and tapping each unconscious lizalfos once. Their forms dissolved into diamonds. He looked up and gave Link a bright smile. "You, on the other hand, would escape too easily, I suspect." He disappeared again and Link felt the demon lord's breath in his ear. "But I don't really want to imprison you."

Link gasped softly as he felt the demon lord's tongue on his neck. It felt unexpectedly cool in the blistering heat of the Earth Temple. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. It wasn't easy. Ghirahim had moved his attentions to the tip of Link's ear. He forced himself to turn around and look up at the demon lord. Ghirahim only crossed his arms and gave him a lazy smile. "So good to see you again."

Then he moved closer to Link. "I missed you, you know."

Link hesitated. He was torn between the conflicting emotions he felt towards the demon lord. The dark looks he had given the lizalfos troubled Link, and he worried about what would happen to them. But then the demon lord's mood seemed to have completely changed on seeing Link, and the way his cool tongue had felt on his skin...Link shivered.

He made his decision. Link moved forward and embraced the demon lord, noticing that he was pleasantly cool despite the stifling heat. His head darted forward impulsively and he licked Ghirahim's neck. It tasted kind of like—paint. Link made a face. Ghirahim laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." His brown eyes looked amused. "My makeup isn't edible. Perhaps I should look into that."

Link reached up and wrapped his arms around the demon lord's shoulders. Ghirahim closed his eyes and leaned in closer, his body pressed against Link. A cool hand brushed across Link's face, and Link leaned into it, kissing the gloved fingers.

"My, you are affectionate today. I guess you missed me, too."

Link nodded.

"Though I won't complain if you're just using my body to cool yourself. You're probably a bit overheated from all the lava."

The heat had been making Link feel a bit—unwell.

Ghirahim handed link a cold metal jar. Link opened the lid and saw it contained water. He took great gulps of the water, nearly emptying the jar.

"Didn't you bring any water on your quest?" he asked. "What is this I see?" The demon lord riffled through Link's adventure pouches. "Hmmm...health potions, deku nuts, and-ah! Some of that Sky Food of yours!" He snatched a half-full jar of pumpkin soup from the pouch. "I'll admit, I am most curious about this—substance." He tilted the jar left and right, examining the viscous soup as it moved inside the jar. "May I?" he asked.

Link nodded.

Ghirahim opened the lid and sniffed the substance in the jar. "Mmmm...the scent of this—is the same as yours. I had wondered about that." his long tongue snaked out and lapped up some of the soup from the jar. He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. "Delicious." He returned the jar to Link's adventure pouch.

The demon lord's eyes lit up, his expression suddenly becoming mischievous. "I'll bet you could use some training with that sword of yours. Do you still swing it around like it's an axe?"

Link frowned. He thought he was getting really good with the sword. Better than he was doing with the jumping, anyway. Ghirahim only laughed. "Oh, that look of yours! Priceless! I'm sorry—I didn't mean to insult your skills. But I think there are a few things, at least, that I know about swords that you do not. Would you like to learn one or two of them?"

Link backed up and drew his sword.

Ghirahim's grin widened. "This should be fun!" His own sword materialized in a flash of diamonds. He pointed it towards Link and began circling him. Link turned to keep Ghirahim in view.

"Now, I don't think any wordy explanations are necessary when I can just show you what I mean," Ghirahim said. He lunged forward and Link held up his shield. The sword clashed harmlessly against the spelled metal. Ghirahim smiled.

"Ah, now that's a shield!" he said. "I think I can get around it without difficulty, however." He rushed towards Link again and the tip of his sword rapped Link's chain mail lightly on his side. "You see?"

Link tried several times to tap Ghirahim with his sword, but the demon lazily blocked every one of his attempts. Ghirahim gave him a small smile. "Oh, don't be discouraged. I don't leave many openings."

He lunged towards Link, and the elf jumped out of the way.

"Better," Ghirahim said. Then Link felt a sword on his neck. "Though I don't recommend leaving your back open to your opponent." Ghirahim's arm leaned over Link's shoulder. The demon lord leaned his head forward to face Link. His tongue brushed lightly across the side of the elf's face. Link closed his eyes momentarily and made a small sound in the back of his throat. Then his eyes opened and glanced over at Ghirahim, who licked his lips.

"I would love to stay longer here with you. Unfortunately, there are some other things I must attend to first. But then, you can see your friend again."

Link wrinkled his brow. What did Ghirahim mean by that?

The demon lord seemed to sense his confusion. "You know-Zelda? I found her."

Link's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, she's fine, of course," Ghirahim said. "Like I said, I'll take you to see her a little later on. But—I'll have to keep you confined here for now. I admit, I just don't know what to do with you." The demon lord looked unusually troubled. He handed Link another jar of water and said, "I just need to think about how this will all work out. But don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Ghirahim dissolved into diamond shards. Link sighed and turned back to the barred door. It would take some effort, but he thought he could pry it open with his sword. He felt an overwhelming worry, despite Ghirahim's reassurances. He had to get out of this place and find Zelda as soon as he could. Then everything would be all right.

Link slid the tip of his sword under the door.

* * *

Ghirahim looked at the empty chain on the floor, alarmed but not fully comprehending for those first few moments what it meant. Then something slammed into his side.

Ghirahim instinctively drew his sword and slashed at his attacker. He heard a gratifying hiss and saw the red stain on his blade.  _Got you that time, Sheikah dog._

He frowned at the shallow gash on her shoulder. That hadn't been where he was aiming—she had been too fast for him again. "You were dead."

Impa was dressed in a black cloak that covered even her mouth. She laughed, holding one hand to the gash on her shoulder. "Obviously not."

 _I'll have to correct that, then._ Ghirahim lunged towards her with his sword. She moved out of the way just as he reached her, leaving only the edge of the path in front of him. Ghirahim had anticipated this, however, and teleported just as his momentum brought him to the edge.

He appeared directly in front of Impa and plunged his sword into her chest. And nearly fell over the edge as his sword went through air instead of an opponent. The image of Impa dissolved as he teleported away again.

He growled as he looked over at two Impas standing near the edge of the other side of the path. Both of them chuckled darkly, holding identical shoulder wounds. Ghirahim held his sword out, his eyes darting between the two identical figures.

That was when someone behind him tackled him to the ground. Impa grabbed the wrist of his sword arm and twisted. Ghirahim cried out as he heard a cracking sound in his wrist. The Sheikah ripped the sword from his hand and it clattered onto the rocky ground.

Then she grabbed his other hand, but instead of breaking it, she yanked the glove off and quickly traced the shape of a triangle on the back of it. Ghirahim gaped as the Shard of Truth rose out of his hand and the Sheikah snatched it away.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes and growled. "Give that back!" He healed his wrist and grabbed at the shard. "It's mine!"

"It will never again be yours." He saw her wince slightly as she rose and ran toward the golden door. Ghirahim teleported in front of her and snatched at the shard, but missed. The Sheikah kicked him to the ground, but tumbled over with him when he grabbed the hem of her cloak, tripping her. They rolled to the edge of the path over the lava. Impa held him down with one hand while the other clutched the shard.

"Give me the shard, you impudent twig!" Ghirahim demanded. He grasped at the fisted hand holding the shard.

Impa seemed to be wincing more now. Ghirahim didn't know why. He could see that she had already healed the gash on her shoulder. She moved her hand into a chokehold around his neck.

Ghirahim backhanded her in the face and she dropped the shard right over the lava.

In an instant, Ghirahim had snatched it out of the air. Then he dissolved into diamond shards, laughing.

"Never is a very short time, I suppose."

Impa stood still, scowling at the empty space in front of her. "So you're going to be a coward again, are you?"

"You tried to take my shard," Ghirahim's voice growled from the air. "How did you find out about it?"

Impa laughed. "You really think I'd tell you?"

"It was worth a try."

The Sheikah crossed her arms. "Don't you want my blood, demon? I've heard you like the taste of blood."

"The sound of my bones breaking rather ruins my appetite," Ghirahim replied. Her words were true, though, and not only in the sense that she believed them to be true. It was taking all of his self-control to stay in his air form. He really wanted to run her through with his sword. But it wasn't worth the risk. He had almost lost the shard, and that was unacceptable.  _What does the Sheikah want with it, anyway?_

"Unfortunate," Impa said. "I wanted to get this over with." She waited for several minutes, but when he didn't appear, she walked over to the golden door and walked through it as if it wasn't there.

Ghirahim materialized onto the path and took a few moments to catch his breath. Then he teleported to the other side of the red double doors. Trelan and Nix were standing guard at the door calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing here?" Ghirahim asked. "I told you to both to guard the girl."

Nix spoke first, her confusion evident. "But-you told us to guard the outside of this door when you returned, my lord."

Ghirahim grimaced.  _The Sheikah must have cast an illusion of me..._

"My lord!" Nix said, tilting her head as she looked him up and down. "What happened to you?"

Ghirahim looked down at his scuffed and dusty clothes. "I was attacked by a Sheikah."

"But—how?" Trelan asked, clearly agitated. "With the spells you placed on the door, surely no one could have come through!"

The demon lord sighed. "Well, that Sheikah who came in with the spirit maiden somehow managed it."

Nix grimaced. "My lord, we thought she was dead. I don't know how she survived-"

Ghirahim held up a hand. "I do. She is an illusionist. She must have cast an image of herself falling into the lava so that we would think she was no longer a threat. She also cast an illusion of me asking you to return here—I was not the one who requested that."

"What happened to the spirit maiden?" Trelan asked with trepidation.

"Gone," Ghirahim said.

Both of the guards looked horrified. Nix spoke first. "What do you want us to do?"

"We must pursue them, of course. But I don't know where they're going yet, so just gather up the soldiers here and prepare to return to the Sealed Grounds for now."

The two guards nodded grimly. Ghirahim teleported back into the temple room behind the red doors and collected his dusty sword and glove.

Ghirahim appeared on the top of the dragon statue and collapsed onto it, his legs dangling over the edge. He pressed the shard back into the top of his hand and it was absorbed back into him. He stared at the black triangle of skin that had been revealed when the Sheikah had tried to take the shard. Finally, he pulled his glove back on and dissolved the sword back into his teleportation cache.

Everything had been going so well. Then he had lost the girl to the Sheikah, and he had almost- _almost_ -lost the shard to her as well.

He clenched his fist. The next time he saw her, that Sheikah was going to pay for  _all_ of the pain and trouble she had put him through.

* * *

Link opened the enormous red double doors. He entered an enormous cavern with a long, winding path and made his way up it until he heard a familiar voice. "Oh, it's you." He looked up and saw Ghirahim standing on a dragon statue head far up in the air.

Ghirahim sighed heavily. "It seems I didn't do a very good job of confining you. I suppose I should be unhappy about that, but I find your persistence impressive. Also, I really need your help." He appeared in front of the elf. He gestured towards the rounded golden door under the statue. It glinted faintly in the distance. "Your friend and that Sheikah dog are on the other side of that door. But you can to open it for me." His eyes lit up.

Link looked between Ghirahim and the door. He shook his head. The elf took his sketchbook out of it's pouch and drew a quick sketch.

Ghirahim examined the drawing, and frowned at it. "You're afraid that the Sheikah and I will kill each other? Well, you don't have to worry about that. No Sheikah is going to kill me. Please, if you don't help me, the Sheikahs will soon have everything they need to Seal us away! Surely you don't want that."

Link shook his head. He sketched an image.

Ghirahim looked at the picture. It was an image of him talking to Tala. He looked up at Link, frowning. "I'm not sure you understand, Sky Hero. This conflict will not solved by negotiation."

Ghirahim sighed. "You're not going to help me open the door, are you?"

Link shook his head. He wished Ghirahim would at least consider his request.

"I understand," Ghirahim said, his expression pained. "I won't harm your friend, though. Surely you know that, right?"

Link nodded.

"I suppose this is as difficult for you as it is for me," the demon lord said. "But if you would only-" Ghirahim stopped. "Never mind. I can see in your eyes that you won't do it." He gave Link a disappointed look.

"This day has been absolutely infuriating," the demon lord began slowly, beginning to pace. He looked over at Link. "I hope you don't mind if I-vent a bit. You see, I was so happy when I saw my guards had finally found your friend. She was right here." he gestured to the ground link stood on. But then that agent of the goddess...she had once again...you see, what I'm trying to say is..." Ghirahim raised his clenched fists, " **That Sheikah dog escaped with the girl!** " Link backed away a few steps, and Ghirahim's expression changed from rage to regret. The demon lord lowered his arms and sighed. "Sorry. I suppose I got carried away. I just don't deal well with-complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

Ghirahim returned to his pacing.

"That Sheikah is certainly a complication. I must make sure that she doesn't succeed! She even tried to-" he paused. "Never mind. You see, though, the only way that something good can come of this day is if you help me open that door."

Link shook his head. Ghirahim was looking at him so hopefully. Link wanted to help him. But he knew he couldn't.

"Please, I-" the demon lord paused. "Sorry, just a moment." The demon lord went silent and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked agitated. "The Sheikahs are attacking my shield over the Sealed Grounds. I can't linger here. I—I'll talk to you later." He reached out his hand and brushed it against Link's before pulling away. Then he disappeared.

Link felt suddenly alone. For a long moment, he didn't move, only stared at the space in front of him. Then he began walking forward towards the golden door. He had been slowly trudging up the incline in the path when he heard a strange noise, like thunder. Looking up towards the source of the sound, he saw two figures he didn't recognize standing on top of the dragon statue. One was a red demon wearing robes and the other was a lanky green demon wearing a featureless mask. The demon with the mask tilted his head toward Link as if he could see the elf through the blank mask.

"So we meet again, Hylia's Beloved," the masked demon said. Link recognized the voice. It was the same cadence, the same tone, that the many-eyed creature in Skyloft had spoken with. "I am so very much going to enjoy seeing you die."

 


	18. Chapter 17: Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Some days are more stressful than others. Time management is key.

**Chapter 17 : Late**

The masked demon turned to the robed one. "Now that we're here, I'd like you finish him off, Astaroth. Do be quick about it."

"Of course, my lord," the red demon said. He disappeared in a bolt of light and thunder.

"No! Don't-" the masked demon said, but the sorcerer had already teleported away. Link suspected he knew where the demon had gone. He spun around and hit the sorcerer on the head with the flat of his blade. The red demon crumpled to the ground.

The masked demon uttered a curse from the top of the dragon statue and Link felt his feet being pulled out from under him by some unseen force.

"You will stay away from my sorcerer, vermin. I refuse to  _walk_ back to the Sealed Grounds," the lanky demon said.

Lying on the dusty stone, Link saw the sorcerer slowly rise from the ground, still unconscious. Looking up, he saw the masked demon moving one of his arms in the same direction the sorcerer was moving.

As Link cautiously rose, he saw that the sorcerer's body had lifted several inches off the ground, his feet dragging against the stone as he levitated towards the edge of the platform.

Link watched as the floating body began to move more quickly away from him in jerky motions. He saw the sorcerer's form continue to move forward and then float quickly off the edge of the path. The limp sorcerer ended up on a nearby stone slab, which seemed to push itself off of the column of lava it rested on and float downwards until it disappeared from sight.

Link looked back up at the masked demon, who, after a few minutes, lowered his clawed hand. "It seems," he said, pulling a strange sideways longbow from his back, "That I have to do everything myself."

Link heard a 'click' and felt himself instinctively lunge to the side as something whirred past his head.

"I do resent your reflexes." The demon fired a few more bolts from his bow, but Link managed to dodge them by stumbling ungracefully out of the way of the deadly projectiles.

The lanky demon lowered his weapon. "Perhaps I need to try something a little more-forceful. I must admit, I do want to see you burn, little vermin."

"Still, I think I will take your continued existence, this brief time that you still occupy the land of the living, as an opportunity to introduce myself . Yes, a weakness of mine, perhaps, but I want you to know who it is who will make you suffer, who will make you die." He spread his arms. "So-I am Lord Terrin, last servant of the great King Demise. I act for the vengeance of my Master, who was murdered by the hand of your Goddess. And now, as I asked you once before-do you have any last words, creature of Hylia? Any begging, pleading, foolish bravado?"

Link shook his head and raised his sword.

"Your continued silence puzzles me, but I will assume that is a no." He raised a hand, and Link noticed that the boulder suspended above him was beginning to move. The blank white mask tilted to the side.

"Oh, and if my rather more bestial friend here isn't fearsome enough for you, don't worry," Terrin said. "I'll still be here to finish off whatever scorched bits of you remain."

The boulder reached it's tipping point and fell towards Link. He ran down the incline trying to escape the enormous rock that threatened to crush him. As the rumbling behind him grew stronger and louder, Link rolled to the side, stopping near some raised stone ornamentation on the edge of the path. As he stood, he felt an invisible force yank at his legs and pull him off the ledge. Link grasped the edge of the stone path desperately with both hands. Looking down, he glanced at the robed demon, who was still lying unconscious on the stone slab floating in the lava far below him.

Link kicked his feet frantically and felt the invisible force recede from them.

"Stand still, vermin!" The masked demon yelled. Link felt something tugging at his fingers, then, but the demon seemed to have trouble maintaining the force. Link could hear him muttering angrily. With a great burst of effort, the elf heaved himself back onto the path. Looking up at Terrin, he thought he noticed the demon slumping more than before.

The masked demon was silent for a while, seeming to catch his breath. Suddenly, he laughed and pointed in the distance. "Perhaps you should be expending some of your attention to the pyroclastic fiend back there. I did bring Scaldera all the way from the Lower Realms to meet you, after all. But feel free to ignore her if you like."

Link heard a cracking sound from behind him. Turning around, he saw the boulder cleave into pieces and six legs erupt from its sides. Then an enormous toothy mouth opened and the entire creature erupted into flame. Link turned his back to it again and started running. He didn't think he needed to see any more.

The elf heard a roar behind him and the entire room grew brighter. He threw himself to the side as scorching heat and blazing light rushed past his right side. He rose and began running again as he felt the rumbling of the path and heard the sound of the creature's footfalls approaching.

Almost immediately, Link dodged to the right, barely missing the creature's fireball and another bolt from the masked demon. Link knew moving within range of the demon's weapon wasn't wise. But he didn't think turning around was an option. If he could just get to the engraved door ahead of him, though...

Link dodged several more arrows before finally making it to the door. He pressed his hand to its golden surface...and nothing happened. Link hit his hand harder on the door, making a loud metallic sound echo through the room, but he still couldn't get through. Last time the door had let him through easily, de-materializing at his touch and re-materializing when he willed it to. But this door didn't seem to notice him at all.

"What is that rapping? Are you trying to get through the door?" The masked demon laughed. "Oh, but I already dealt with that little problem."

Link turned around. He was under the dragon statue now, so the demon couldn't attack him with his strange sideways longbow. But the rock creature was rapidly getting closer. That was when Link noticed the bomb flowers around him. The mogmas had explained these to him. He picked one up and hefted it at the creature. The bomb exploded and the creature rolled down the incline, stopping when it hit the small cliff at the end. Link remembered the bomb bag he had found on one of the unconscious lizalfos. He quickly picked up more bomb flowers and placed them in the bomb bag. The creature was running up the incline again. Link ran towards it this time and threw another bomb. Then, when it opened it's mouth, he threw a bomb at the creature before it could breath another fireball at him. The creature shuddered and collapsed to the ground. Link ran over to it and slashed the creature with his sword. The masked demon was yelling something angrily, but Link couldn't make out the words over the din of the creature's roars.

Link determined that the masked demon must have run out of arrows. The last two times he had been within range of the weapon, the demon hadn't shot at Link with the strange sideways longbow as he had before. The elf attacked the fiery rock creature several more times with his bombs and sword. He was about to throw another bomb at the creature, but stopped when it made a loud wailing noise, shrinking back from him. Suddenly, it turned around and jumped into the lava.

By the angry yelling he could hear from the masked demon, Link assumed that this was a good thing for him. As the demon went suddenly silent, he turned and began walking up the incline. If he could investigate the golden door a little more, maybe he could figure out how to open it.

When he was two thirds of the way to the top of the incline, he stopped as the demon spoke. "You're certainly persistent, but don't think you're the only one. Do you know what my motto is?" Terrin drew his sword. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

The demon jumped off the dragon statue. Link backed up as Terrin landed with his broadsword plunging into the ground directly in front of Link.

"It's time for you to die, vermin," the demon growled, yanking the sword out of the ground and stalking towards Link. The elf barely had time to wonder how the demon had survived the jump before he was attacked. He clashed the Goddess Sword against the demon's light grey broadsword. He brought out his shield, but the effect was different from the the last time he had used it. The demon's sword made the shield and Link's teeth ring as it screeched across the spelled metal. Clearly, the sword the demon wielded was incredibly strong. But something about the sound of it seemed brittle—as if a strong enough force would not just bend or twist the metal, but shatter it to pieces.

Link held the shield up against the demon, moving it to intercept his sword strikes. Terrin struck the shield repeatedly. Link noticed the shield becoming dimmer, so he reluctantly withdrew it so it would have time to repair itself.

Terrin managed to slash Link's arm. The elf winced and backed away from the demon, blocking his strikes with the Goddess Sword. How could the demon even see anything with that eyeless mask covering his face? Link tried to assess his enemy's fighting style. Fi had advised him to always look for regularities in the fighting styles of others. Those were his opportunities to disable his opponent. Link knew the students in his school had many such habits. The problem was that he couldn't see any regularities in Terrin's attacks. With time, perhaps, he could figure them out. But time was what he didn't have.

Link winced as a dagger sliced at the chain-mail on his raised arm. He hadn't even seen it earlier, and if he hadn't raised his arm moments before, it would have sliced through his neck instead.

Link fended off several floating daggers, as well as the masked demon's sword. Eventually, he managed to knock the daggers with enough force that they careened downwards towards the lava and didn't return. This seemed to annoy the demon—Link dodged as he slashed his foot-long claws at the elf.

Link had an idea. He began running down the incline away from the demon.

"Going to be a coward, then? I hope I get to see the look of terror in your eyes when I kill you, and the look of despair from knowing that your friends will be next."

Link turned and threw two bombs from his bomb bag towards the demon. Terrin caught the bomb in midair and threw it back towards the elf. Link dodged but to his horror he saw the bomb loop back towards him. He ran back towards the demon. Looking back, he saw the bomb had finally dropped to the ground. As he had suspected, the demon was unwilling to levitate the explosive back to himself. When he turned back to face the demon, he could hear and feel the explosion. He didn't have time to consider it, however, since Terrin was already attacking the elf again with his sword.

Link could feel the exhaustion overtaking his limbs. If he didn't find some way to defeat Terrin, the demon would surely drive his sword through Link's heart. Terrin drove Link farther back until Link's foot stepped on air. He lost his balance and fell, but both hands caught the edge of the path. The bomb must have destroyed this section of the path. And Link had been too busy fighting the demon to notice. Terrin stepped over to the edge and then stamped his boot on one of Link's hands.

Link screamed in pain but didn't let go of the ledge. He could feel his grip slipping. The demon raised his sword...

The elf released his mechanical insect. It fluttered around the demon, who growled and sliced at it with his sword. "Not  _this_ thing again..." he muttered, his broadsword slashing furiously at the mechanism.

Link quickly pulled himself up and began running up the incline. Looking back, he saw the demon had abandoned the insect and was now pursuing Link. An idea formed in Link's mind. He took two of the bomb flowers out of his bag, but held onto them this time. The threadlike top of the bomb flowers ignited and began to slowly burn away. When they were almost all burned away, Link dropped them and put on another burst of speed up the incline. The vibration shook the entire path when the bomb exploded. Then he heard a rumbling sound. As Link turned, he saw part of the path fall away, separated from both sides by bomb flower damage. Terrin screamed something incomprehensible from the falling segment before he disappeared from view.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and called the mechanical insect back to him. He looked back up towards the golden door. Something was preventing him from opening it. He looked around the room, trying to see if perhaps there was some sort of mechanism for the door. That was when he saw the rounded gem sitting on the rocky ledge. It was a vivid green and glowing. Link thought he saw the outline of some sort of flower pattern etched into it. He sent his mechanical insect to investigate the stone. When the insect hit the stone, Link saw all the walls of the room light up briefly before dimming back to their normal color.

Link attached the insect securely back onto his belt when it returned to him and walked up to the door. Placing his hand on the golden surface, he willed it to open. This time, it faded away, just as the door in Skyview Temple had. He walked through and immediately willed it to close, since he knew the demon sorcerer was still out there and might possibly awaken.

He was surrounded by a cavern with waterfalls flowing into a stream under the central path. Zelda, wearing a white dress, was standing on the raised platform with the woman who she had talked to when they both first met the Sheikahs. She played the last few notes of a song on her harp, and a bright light grew in the center of the raised platform. The woman gestured to the light and Zelda started to walk through it, then stopped and turned around.

"Link!" she said, smiling. She started towards him, but the woman held an arm out.

"No! Don't." the Sheikah said.

"But why?" Zelda asked, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but something or someone has placed a curse on him which I cannot judge the nature of. I know only that you are the trigger for the curse. Until he finds one who can nullify it, you must not go to him."

"Oh," Zelda said, her face falling for a moment. She looked back up at Link, giving him a small smile. "I'm glad I got to see you at least, though. I wanted to talk to you again. I was so worried we would have to leave before you got here, but—I'm glad everything worked out."

She held up the harp in her hands. "Looks just like the one from the ceremony, huh? I guess it was really accurate, because this is the real one."

Link gasped. Was it really-?

"Yes, it's the Harp of the Goddess," Zelda said. "Although, I'm told the dress wasn't quite as accurate. Anyway, I needed to tell you a few things."

Link tilted his head.

"First, you need to call your Loftwing to the surface. Talk to Tala. She will know how it can be done. Second, Lord Ghirahim has a relic called the Shard of Truth. It allows the wearer to tell whether anything spoken to them is the truth or a lie. You must tell Tala that he has it. Third, please—stay safe."

Link nodded, though he felt overwhelmed by what Zelda had just told him.

"I—I've got to go now," Zelda said, her expression pensive. "I'll meet you again at the edge of time." She walked into the light. Link ran towards the platform, holding his hand out. What had she meant by that?

The Sheikah woman, who had been walking towards the light column, turned to face him, a look of warning in her expression.

"Don't come any closer, Link. Remember what I told you."

Link stopped.

"There's something I think you should know," she said. "Her Grace was being held as a prisoner of the demons, and from what I had heard, they were planning to transport her to an entirely different area today. If I hadn't managed to retrieve her when I had, we would have lost our chance entirely. Do you know what it says in the prophecy, Link? That the hero will rescue the spirit maiden in earth's embrace. It means here, in this temple. And yet, if I had waited for you, all would have been lost." Her eyes blazed. "Do you understand what I am saying? You failed. You were late."

Link looked at the ground. The worst part was that she was right. If Zelda had had to wait for him, Ghirahim would likely have either teleported her away with him, or he would have kept her in that room when he left-the same room the masked demon had teleported into. Link didn't even want to think about what could have happened in the second case.

"Do my words sting you?" her expression was hard. "Let them. You must be faster if you are to be of any use to Her Grace. Time is running out." She turned and walked into the light column.

Link stood in the empty room, staring at the bird statue. He didn't know how long he stood there. Probably only a few minutes, though it seemed much longer as he brooded over his failure.

A memory dislodged from his mind. The first time Fi had told him to use the Skyward Strike, she had told him to hit a statue just like this one.

He wasn't useless. He would prove it. Link raised his sword to the sky.

* * *

Ghirahim sunk down into the tub of steaming water until it rose up to his neck.  _All of these battles—are so tiring._ Of course, as a sword, he did enjoy battle. Battle, and his enemies' blood on his blade. The demon lord smiled as he recalled the Sheikahs who had  _not_  escaped his sword, and the horror of their friends as he had licked their blood from his blade.  _They know not who they toy with._

His eyes opened, and he looked around the marble room, his eyes settling on the deceptively peaceful appearance of the vista outside the window.  _But that does not mean I enjoy seeing my soldiers die. I had victory right at my fingertips, before it was plucked away from me and replaced with this mess. The spirit maiden gone, Link gone, nine soldiers dead fighting the Sheikahs to protect the shield, an enormous chunk of path in the Earth Temple inexplicably missing..._

He sighed. Ghirahim had checked back in the Earth Temple when the battle at the Sealed Grounds had ended, hoping that the elf might still be there. But he had only felt a vague sense of unease when he stood in the room. The damage done to the stone path had been especially disconcerting. What had happened? Fortunately, one of his soldiers had seen Link leave the temple. She had said that the moment he saw her, the Sky Hero had touched a bird statue and floated up into the sky.

 _Returned to his Sky Realm, I suppose._ At least he knew the Sky Hero was still alive. He had examined the statue, of course, had even tried to activate the magic in it himself. He had certainly felt some sort of great power seething inside the relic. But the statue hadn't responded to him at all, even to attack him. He had been too late. He would have to wait until the Hero returned to the surface if he wanted to talk with him.  _At least he is still safe._

Ghirahim examined the golden orb shining through the window, and estimated the time by its position in the sky.  _Looks like I'm going to be late to Amelia's tea party. A pity, but I am sure she will understand._ He was looking forward to the event, which Amelia had promised would feature intriguing surface food, but had also stated might lack a certain excitement. Ghirahim thought that sounded delightful. His day had had far too much of the wrong kinds of excitement, and he thought he could enjoy a bit of relaxation right about now.


	19. Chapter 18: Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Tea party-socializing and the scones of doom. Fi retrieves information about Link's time in the Earth Temple, gives assessment. Link ponders the past. Levias is visited. Gondo evaluates the relative worth of Link's items. Peatrice explains her business model to Fledge. Link seeks assistance to remove a curse. Ghirahim has a talk with Grendel.

**Chapter 18: Buried**

Ghirahim sipped the steaming liquid. "This is made with Deku Pear, I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Yes," Amelia said. "With the dried peel, actually. Then steeped in water." She was working on her latest embroidery project, a teacup and a plate filled with various surface foods on the table beside her. The room she had chosen for the event held plenty of space even for the many other people attending the event. After all, it was probably the first tea party the demons had had in a thousand years, and everyone was curious about what tea actually was. Amelia had apologetically said that she had had to improvise a bit, given that the records of the time before the Sealing weren't the best, but she thought it would be fairly accurate.

Ghirahim saw several members of Amelia's household, along with Lady Pyre, a few soldiers, and, standing a few feet away, an unhappy-looking Orynx.  _This will be good for him. I'm sure he'll thank me later._ Ghirahim had encouraged the guard to actually talk to the other party attendees and not simply hover silently around him.

"It's delicious," Ghirahim said.

"Why, thank you," Amelia said. "Of course, I'm no expert on ancient delicacies, but I thought I'd try some of the really old recipes in my library, now that I have some access to the ingredients."

"I think you did a very good job. Only, it confuses me that a recipe would ask you to dry something out only to dump it into water again."

"I did try just the second step, but found it wasn't quite the same as with both."

"Truth truly is stranger than fiction. Orynx, what do you think of it?" Ghirahim asked.

The guard gave him a blank look. "Yum."

"Surely you have something  _more_ to say about it than that? Given that you drank about a quart of the Deku Pear tea already?"

Orynx looked over at Amelia and gave her a stiff bow. "Thank you." Then he stood and stared straight ahead.

Ghirahim sighed. Amelia gave the guard a small smile. "You're welcome, Orynx." She looked back over at Ghirahim. "I thought you said he was attending this event, not just following you around."

Ghirahim scowled at the guard and prodded him in the side. "Be friendly, Orynx."

The guard frowned, but spoke. "I do not have anything I particularly wish to say, Lady Amelia. If Lord Ghirahim made you think differently, then I apologize for any disappointment."

Amelia's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh." She looked up at Orynx. "I believe I have an apology for you as well."

Orynx turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Amelia smiled, though her eyes looked pained. "I misjudged you, Orynx. And I made a rather foolhardy bet with Lord Ghirahim that I would not hear you say a sentence longer than five words today, and now it appears I must pay the price for my folly. I believe that I now owe him the small token of five diamond earrings, and you the prize of five questions."

"Five questions?" Orynx said, his narrowed eyes looking pointedly at Lord Ghirahim, who only grinned and leaned farther back in his armchair.

"Yes," Amelia said. "You can ask me any five questions, and I will answer them truthfully. Lord Ghirahim will make sure of it. I'm sure you'll have great fun with that, eh?"

"I'm not sure that would be-"

"I hope you're not going to finish that sentence with the word 'proper'," Amelia said. "While I do enjoy listening to the expanded vocabulary version of your speaking, I hear quite enough of  _that_  word from Lord Grendel."

"-polite of me." Orynx said.

Amelia chuckled. "Ah, good one. But don't worry about politeness. It's rather the point that I must suffer the consequences of my choices. And only fitting, don't you think?"

"I'll have to think about what to ask. I already know most of the strategically relevant information about you."

"Strategically relevant?" Amelia asked, tilting her head with a smile. "Do you mean like blackmail?"

"No. I mean my assessment of how dangerous you could potentially be."

"I know you don't have to answer any of my questions, but I find myself curious about what that assessment is."

"You are moderately dangerous, but not currently a threat," Orynx replied.

"Do you care to elaborate on that?" Amelia asked.

"No," Orynx said.

"Ah, well. Have you thought of any questions to further assess my moderate danger?"

"I'll let you know if I do," The guard said, his eyes turning back to scan the other demons attending the party.

Ghirahim felt cheered at this success.  _I make progress! He'll be making long, if likely solemn and humorless, speeches to the nobles in no time._  He turned to Amelia. "I see that Lord Grendel is absent from your event, as usual."

"Yes, he always says it wouldn't be proper for him to attend, and then gives me that miserable puppy-eyed look he has."

Ghirahim laughed. "What? How have I never seen this? I must see this."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it, I see. You are so cruel, my lord. He is obviously a creature in pain, and I am loathe to think of why that might be."

"You have my condolences. Where is Lord Rend, though? I thought he, at least, was planning on attending this."

"Ah, yes, but he changed his mind at the last minute. Said something important came up."

"Too bad for him. More for me," Ghirahim said, trying a few of the roasted deku nuts. He was enjoying this. The sunbeam hitting his chair was an added bonus, too.

There was a brisk knock on the door, and then it opened. Ghirahim looked up from his roasted deku nuts and frowned. Lord Terrin stepped through the door, and he was carrying, of all things, some porcelain dishware. Food appeared to rest on the dishes and there was a strange looking pot with a spout. "Ah, look at what we have here! An attempt at a historical reconstruction of the culinary delights of old, is it? Of course, there are many inaccuracies-you should have said something to  _me_."

All of the party attendees turned to look at him, their voices dying down.

Amelia stood. "Ah, Lord Terrin. What an unexpected surprise. If I may ask, what brings you here?"

The masked demon chuckled. "Certainly not an invitation," he said, placing the items he held on a nearby table. "And I must say, it seems rather impolite of you to invite that paper pusher who never attends your events anyway, and not me." He settled down on an armchair and clicked his claws together.

"My apologies, Lord Terrin. You have expressed many times your complete and utter lack of interest in both social functions and attempts to reconstruct history that don't involve King Demise. I must ask-what is it you want?" Amelia's eyes narrowed.

Terrin held up his hands in what Ghirahim supposed was intended to be a disarming fashion, but his long claws gave the appearance of an attack being readied. "Do you automatically assume I must have ulterior intentions?"

Ghirahim noticed a robed demon had filed in behind Terrin. The robes looked very much like a popular style of sorcerer's robe, but Ghirahim didn't recognize this one. The red demon walked obliviously past them and pressed his face and hands to the window.

"I suppose if you're going to be uninvited," Ghirahim said, "You may as well bring friends too. But who is this, and why is he licking the window?"

"Oh, him?" Terrin said, a clawed hand gesturing briefly towards the sorcerer. "That's my assistant, Astaroth. He just arrived this morning from the Lower Realms. As you can see, he is still experiencing rather severe surface disorientation and, well, I couldn't just leave him by himself. You know how it is."

"Your assistant is a sorcerer," Ghirahim said.  _A quite powerful one at that._

"Yes, I've noticed." Terrin gestured over at the items he had placed on the table. "Anyway, I brought you all food as a consolation for my obviously undesired presence. And I don't think it is an exaggeration to say that I am an absolutely  _excellent_ cook."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. "And are there any poisons, mind-altering substances, sleeping potions, immobilizing agents, or curses on or in your food or beverages?"

Terrin laughed. "No to all of the items of your inquiry. And I must say, your list is quite thorough, although I suppose that is to be expected considering your past-mishap."

"Is he telling the truth?" Lady Pyre asked. She had wandered over to examine the new foodstuffs Terrin had placed on the table. She held her club with one hand, propped over her shoulder.

"Yeeesss," Ghirahim said slowly. He supposed that Terrin would have anticipated his question, but he was still surprised that the masked demon had been able to answer it truthfully.  _Why else would he be here?_

The bokoblin lady grabbed a pale triangular item from a plate and took a bite. "This-thing-is amazingly good."

"Ah, glad you like it," Terrin said. "It's called a blueberry scone."

Lady Pyre eyed the remaining scones with a frown. "I would ask the recipe, but I imagine you would expect something absurdly expensive in return."

"Not at all," Terrin said, handing her a rectangular slip of grey mushroom-fiber paper. "Why does no one think I just might be feeling sociable?"

 _Why are you so good asking questions instead of answering them?_ "And is there any reason for this sudden outpouring of good will, Lord Terrin?" Ghirahim asked.

"You know, I was actually in quite a bad mood earlier," Terrin said. "Do you want to know what cheered me up?"

"By all means," Amelia said. "Do tell."

"I found a Sheikah graveyard."

"A graveyard? What is that?" Ghirahim asked.  _Perhaps an area where people stand around being grave and serious? No, that can't be it._

"Ah, yes. You're not familiar with the term, I see. It's the place where they bury their dead."

There was a collective gasp in the room. Ghirahim felt briefly ill. "Where they...bury...their dead?" He had heard that the surface dwellers did this, of course—it was by far their most revolting habit. Still, he hadn't known there was a  _word_ for the place they put all the corpses. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to name such a thing.

"Oh, yes. They are quite meticulous about it, too. They put a great large stone at the head of each one they bury. Well, anyway, that part made it easier for me to dig them back up. After which I doused them all in lamp-oil and burned the entire place to the ground, of course."

Ghirahim reflected that there were not many things that he liked about Lord Terrin, but at least the ancient demon would never bury a corpse.

Terrin's claws began scratching at the cushioned armrests of the chair. "I just couldn't bear the thought of what they would eventually become. I do  _despise_  redeads so very, very much."

"I suppose that is understandable," Amelia said. "And I presume you-cleaned up before making your food?"

"Of course," Terrin said. "Very thoroughly. Do I look unkempt?"

Ghirahim reflected that Terrin seemed to have put significantly more effort into his appearance than he usually did, which was to say that he looked clean and his suit was considerably less ratty than the usual ones.

Amelia gave the scones a thoughtful look before picking one up and nibbling it. "Well, I suppose as long as your going to be well-mannered, you can stay."

"Thank you, Lady Sirin," Terrin said.

"I prefer Amelia. Lady Amelia if you must," she said.

"Ah, yes, that's right. You've said that a few times before, I recall now." His mask tilted towards her. "I'll try to remember that, Amelia. Personally, I don't understand this whole business with having two names, anyway. Back in my day, we only got one and that was good enough."

The masked demon chuckled. "Ah, but listen to me ramble on about nothing in particular. Do feel free to continue your conversation without me."

The red demon lady raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have expended a lot of effort to attend this event, Lord Terrin. I can't believe that it is simply to nap in that armchair, no matter how cozy it may be."

"You're right," the masked demon said, pointing a claw at her. "There was something I wished to discuss with you, but of course I wouldn't want to interrupt your entertainment for such—serious talk. So I thought I'd just wait until the end-"

Amelia crossed her arms. "I think I prefer to group all interruptions together. This isn't about that marriage proposal, is it? Because if it is-"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Terrin said. "You were quite clear the last time, and I am aware that I have little to offer in that regard. Anyway, you can't blame me for asking, can you? Second in line to the throne...would've saved me a lot of—trouble. But no, I've not come to ask about that again."

"Then about what?" Amelia asked.

"Are you certain you don't want to wait to discuss this? It's rather unpleasant—would probably ruin the peaceful ambiance of this event." He waved a hand to gesture around the room.

Amelia turned to scan the room. Ghirahim's gaze followed hers, and he noticed that everyone was watching, their eyes wide. Amelia grimaced. "I think we may as well appease everyone's burning curiosity. Otherwise who knows what wild rumors will be started? So let's just get this over with."

"Very well. Before I came to the surface, your father sent a messenger to visit my fortress. I thought he might have been angry about my marriage proposal to you or some such thing."

"And what did he  _actually_  want?" Amelia asked.

"Ah, I can see from your expression that you know your relatives much better than I. He asked me to kill you."

A sudden space appeared around Terrin.

Only Ghirahim hadn't moved from his spot near the scones. He picked one up. "And did you accept?"

Terrin laughed. "Do you mean to ask if I plan to kill Lady Amelia? Or if I told him I would? Because you see, he offered half the money up front, and I'm not about to turn down a free donation to my cause. But no, I have no plan to kill Lady Amelia at present. Hence why I am reporting his offer. Lord Sirin's desire to winnow his family tree interests me not."

Ghirahim reflected that he would need to make the time soon to deal with the elder Lord Sirin. He turned to face the demon woman."I am sorry, Amelia, that you have such unpleasant family," Ghirahim said. "And here I thought dealing with just the one Lord Sirin was difficult enough."

"Actually," Amelia said, "I still feel you got worser end of that. At least I had known for a long time that my brother wanted me out of the way." She sighed. "This information about my father does not surprise me, either, although I did not expect him to try such extreme measures."

"I must apologize for my morbid news, but I did try to warn you," Terrin said.

Amelia only shook her head. "This was something I needed to know." She looked thoughtful. "You have my thanks, but I must wonder why you bothered to tell me at all. You, Lord Terrin, are not even remotely sentimental, nor do I think you have any special interest in my well-being."

"Very true. The explanation is simple, however. You see, the Elite Guard serves their one master, and no other. My master was King Demise. And he was quite clear that we should—make an example of anyone who thought they could use us for their own personal mercenaries, through either coercion or coin. I meant to mention it earlier, but—other priorities distracted me."

 _Yes, like trying to get the Unbreakable Sword,_ Ghirahim thought. He was sure that would have occupied much of Terrin's thoughts. Not only was it necessary to use the sword to kill Tala, but it would make Terrin a nearly unstoppable fighter.  _I'm probably the only one who would be able to rein him in if he had the sword. On the other hand, if I refuse, the results are sure to be—inconvenient. And then who would be able to get close enough to Tala to kill her without her using her magic on them first?_ Ghirahim wasn't looking forward to making that decision in a few short days. He put the thought out of his mind for the moment, though.

Lady Pyre and several of the other attendees gathered around Amelia to express their dismay at hearing the news of her father's homicidal tendencies. Ghirahim took a bite of the scone he had picked up.

_You, Lord Terrin, are a troublemaker of many talents. It is fortunate for us all that Lady Pyre got that recipe._

* * *

When Link landed on the ground and slid off Firestar near the Academy, he took a moment to drink one of his red health potions to heal the many wounds he had sustained in Eldin. The potion also slaked his thirst, although he much preferred the taste of the water Ghirahim had given him in the Earth Temple.

Fi flipped out of the sword. She had tried to talk to him earlier, but one of the demon soldiers had seen him and he had needed to return to the sky. "I am glad you are well, Master. We have much to discuss. Did you obtain the stone tablet?"

Link nodded.

"Did you encounter Zelda when you were in the Temple?"

Link nodded again and reached for some paper.

"I remind you that that won't be necessary," Fi said. "I can retrieve anything you wish me to know directly from your thoughts." Fi tilted her head, silent for several moments. Link guessed she was considering his thoughts. "The Sheikah said you have a curse on you. I can sense it, but it is not strongly bound to you. You should see if you can find a magic user in Skyloft to remove it."

Link hesitated. Fi didn't seem overly concerned about the curse. And there was something else on his mind.

"Master, these new thoughts I see from your mind—they concern me deeply. I am quite familiar with Lord Terrin-but we had believed him to be dead."

Did Fi still not understand what he meant? Link wondered if his thoughts were just too jumbled. The fight with the demon had distressed him in more ways than one.

"Ah. You are concerned that you may have killed him?" Her voice, though it was calm as always, carried an undertone of surprise.

Link nodded.

"Master, I think if you understood what Lord Terrin is, you would not be concerned for such things."

But she had asked him not to kill anyone, hadn't she? Link knew she had done it so that Lord Ghirahim would not be able to kill him without breaking their agreement. While he wasn't concerned that that would happen anymore, he was concerned that he had failed to avoid killing anyone. As a knight, he was sworn to protect people, not kill them! He hadn't even realized what must have happened until he had left the temple.

"Master Link, I understand now the reason for your distress. Please allow me to reassure you. This situation was not something you were ever prepared for as a knight. But you did not fail—you succeeded admirably. You survived. Furthermore, I must regret that in this case, you did not disregard my advice and your knight's vows."

Link gave her a puzzled look.

"There is a 99.5% chance that Lord Terrin is still alive."

Link didn't understand how that could be. The part of the path the demon had been on had fallen into the lava!

"Master Link, demons can withstand extremely high temperatures. Submersion into lava is not fatal for them unless they drown, as you might in water. It is extremely unlikely that Lord Terrin drowned in the lava flow he fell into. The events I see from your thoughts and my previous knowledge of Lord Terrin instead indicate that he is still alive."

Link was surprised, but then he remembered that Ghirahim had been cool to the touch even in the sweltering heat of the Earth Temple.

"I will remind you that you need not worry that you will nullify the vow. Only the direct actions of either myself or the demon lord could cause that. Furthermore, you are still protected by the stipulations Lord Ghirahim and I agreed to. Your thoughts indicate that you did not think at the time that you were killing anyone—that thought only occurred to you later. And Lord Terrin is almost certainly still alive. Therefore, Lord Ghirahim still must not kill you or give any orders for others to kill you unless he wishes to break his end of the vow."

Link wasn't sure he followed the sword spirit's logic, but conceded she was the one who would know best how her agreement worked.

* * *

Link stood in front of his mother's grave. He always visited it at least once every month. Right now he was trying to imagine what she would have looked like. She had died when he was three, so he didn't remember her very well. Rusta had taken care of him after that. It had been so long ago, but part of it felt like a wound that would never heal. Maybe it was because he had been there when she had died.

"Link. I thought I might find you here," a familiar voice said behind him. Link turned to face Rusta. The old man scratched his beard. "There's something I need to discuss with you. Walk with me?"

Link nodded and followed the old man as he walked out of the graveyard.

"I wish your Ma could see you now-a grown man, a knight, the chosen hero. I know she'd be proud 'o you." Rusta said. "And I'm sure your Pa would, too, although she told me he died before you were born. But as you know, he was also a knight."

Rusta looked pensively off into the distance as they crossed the bridge. "I can't help but worry about you, though. I think you're more in danger than even you realize. Remember when you were attacked by that many-eyed sky monster? When you were going to meet Gaepora at the Lumpy Pumpkin?"

Link's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I guess that was a silly question. Something like that would be hard to forget, eh?" Rusta smiled ruefully for a moment before his expression grew serious. "I think you're more in danger from it than you might imagine, though. The other day, when I was riding my bird, I heard it talk."

Link stopped.

"What is it? I hope you don't think I've gone mad. Everyone else seems to think so..." he grimaced.

Link shook his head. He took out a piece of paper and sketched his thoughts before handing it to Rusta.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy! So it talked around you, too?" He squinted at the paper. "Oh—er and then it tried to kill you? Guess it was a good thing I hid after all."

Link reflected that that was certainly true.

"So we need to do something about it!" Rusta said. "The other knights think they can handle it on their own, but—I'm not sure they can."

Link agreed very strongly with that statement. Now that he was certain he knew who controlled the sky monster, he shuddered thinking of the other knights fighting it.

"But you're caught up in all this Goddess business with Zelda, and I know you can't ignore that to track down the monster. We need to call on someone who can face the creature down and subdue it."

Link tilted his head. He wondered who Rusta referred to.

"We need Levias to aid us."

Link nodded. The spirit of the skies was said to be the defender of the Hundred Isles, the creature who would handle threats the knights might not be able to. Before, Link hadn't known what that could possibly be. Now, he felt he understood all too well.

"I think you'll need to be the one to make the request, though. Since no one else believed me about the monster, I don't know if he would, either. You'll ask him, right?"

Link nodded.

"Thank you, Link. My mind will certainly be more at ease knowing that Levias fights the monster for us."

* * *

Link found Levias waving his fins lazily and circling under the shade of a nondescript floating island. When he approached on his Loftwing, the spirit of the skies looked over at him, his long white beard flowing gracefully in the wind. "You'd like to talk to me?" Link nodded as the eye of the great spirit followed his movement.

"Hrrrnnmmm. I thought so. Could you do me the favor of landing on my head? It's hard to talk to people who are constantly moving."

Link moved Firestar in for a landing on the flat stone-like covering on Levias.

"Ah, Link! I've heard a great deal about you from my other visitors. What brings you here?"

Fi flipped out of the sword. "Link came to ask your assistance in fighting the sky monster that has recently been seen in Skyloft."

"Fi! I have not seen you in a very, very long time. But I should have known you would not be far from the Hero of the Goddess."

Fi inclined her head. "Of course. Which is why we have come to ask your assistance-"

"Hrrrnnnmmmm. Yes, you mentioned. The sky monster. Why does it concern it you, though, hrrnnnnmmmm? The Knights seem to have it under control."

"The sky monster is being controlled by Lord Terrin."

Link felt the thick carapace below his feet vibrate with a surprised bellow. Looking down, he thought he saw the sky spirit's eye widen. "I thought all of the guard of Demise had long perished! Especially, hrrrnnnnnnnnn, that one."

"I am afraid that is not so," Fi said.

Link sketched a picture of the demon and held it above the sky spirit's left eye.

"Yes, I think that must be him." Levias said, dismay in his voice. "I was sure that Tala would destroy him, after...what happened. Well, no matter. I was wrong. And if the sky monster is being controlled by him, I have no doubt that I must assist, as you have asked."

"Thank you, Levias," Fi said. "Is there any assistance that you will need-?"

"Not at all, hrrnnnnnnmm! You remember when I still traveled between Skyloft and the lands below, do you not? When I fought to defend those in both land and sky, before the Goddess bade me to stay in this realm? I have not forgotten how to fight. Still, please stay a while, and tell me everything you know of this beast, and how it is controlled."

When they finished describing their encounters with the sky monster and Lord Terrin, they headed back to the main island of Skyloft. Link needed to visit the bazaar again before he left for the Surface again.

* * *

Link stopped walking when one of the trees spoke.

"Er, hey, Link...if you aren't too busy-" it said with a familiar voice.

"What he means is that we could use your help," came another voice Link recognized.

The sky hero looked up. Fledge and Shad were hanging upside down from the tree, their legs tied to a branch. Shad waved. "It's rather uncomfortable up here, as you might imagine."

Link scaled the tree and helped the two student knights down from it.

Shad brushed himself off and grinned, taking off his cracked glasses. "Thanks for helping us out!" He sighed. "Looks like I'll need to get another pair of glasses, though. I'm practically blind without them."

Fledge looked down. "I hope we didn't take up too much of your time."

Link shook his head.

"Don't be silly, Fledge," Shad said. "It's his duty as a knight to help the average citizen and, ah, the less physically inclined student knights."

"You mean incompetent," Fledge said, looking miserable.

"I prefer dexterity-challenged," Shad said. He looked over to Link. "You may have already guessed, but it was Groose who-"

"Well if it isn't the weakling 'Hero'," A voice behind Link said. "Heard you just came back. I thought you might be stopping by here."

"Never mind," Shad said. "Looks like he's dropped by to incriminate himself."

Link turned around to face Groose. The large elf had a scowl on his face. "You stay out of this, scrawny." He stalked towards Link. Link decided that whatever Groose was planning, he didn't have time for it. He drew his sword.

Groose stopped, his expression a scowl. "Are you aiming that thing at me? What, has being on the Surface scrambled your brain or something? Or did you just forget that a knight is never supposed to aim their weapon at a person? You could cut someone with that!"

Link lowered the sword slowly. On the Surface, he often had to use the sword to defend himself. But things weren't the same here. He didn't need to use the sword against anyone here. Not even Groose.

The red-haired elf crossed his arms."Anyway, you don't have to get so worked up. I just wanted to ask you something."

Link narrowed his eyes. Groose just wanted to ask him something, so he had tied Fledge and Shad to a tree?

"Did you bring Zelda back yet?"

Link shook his head.

"Do you even know where she is?"

Link shook his head again. He wondered again what she had meant by saying she would meet him again at the edge of time.

Groose's face twisted in anger. "Well, isn't that just great? I can't believe you're the chosen hero. What do you even do down there on the Surface? Sleep all day?"

Link growled.

"And you're supposed to be her best friend? With friends like you, Zelda doesn't even need enemies!" Groose turned around and stormed off.

Link frowned as he watched Groose disappear over a hill.

"Hey, er, just ignore him," Fledge said. "We know you'll find her!"

Shad nodded. "Anyway, how can Groose talk? He may act tough, but I notice he never flies too close to the cloud barrier, even. I think he's afraid of being too low in the sky."

"It must be scary down there on the Surface, though, if you're so used to bringing your sword out that you don't even think about it," Fledge said.

Link wondered about that. When he had first come to the surface, everything about it had seemed frightening. There were still things about it that frightened him, but he noticed fewer and fewer of them as time went on. Was that a good thing? Or should he be worried that the surface was turning him into someone who felt less? Was that why the surface dwellers could kill each other so easily?

* * *

Link had intended to just head straight to Luvina and Bertie to buy some potions, but Gondo had waylaid him with an offer to upgrade his items. "You're going to need the finest gear of any knight, surely." Gondo said. "Let me show you what I can do!" The burly, dark-skinned blacksmith beckoned him toward the stall.

Link walked over to Gondo's counter and pulled the items out of his adventure pouches. Gondo looked down at the items, tilting his head and scratching his well-groomed beard.

"Yes, I can update this—really basic slingshot?" Gondo looked the device over, frowning. "Don't know what you want with it—it's kind of a toy. But scatter-shot will make it more effective at whatever it is you do with this thing."

He opened up the bomb bag and closed it quickly. "Oookay. You just be real careful with these things, right? Guess no one's gonna laugh at your slingshot when you have explosives, eh? I can upgrade this too. I'll-make the bag bigger, although I'm kind of almost afraid to."

Link suddenly realized that he had missed one of his items. He pulled out the flying bug. Gondo's expression lit up when he saw the mechanical device. "Ah, now this—this is really something. "I'm just going to-take a look at this, okay?"

Link nodded. Gondo picked the metal insect up and turned it over, examining it from all sides. He placed it right side up on top of his hand and nudged the back of it lightly. It flew into the air, causing the other bazaar patrons and merchants to gasp and stare at it. When it flew back, Gondo's mouth was gaping.

Gondo's response spilled out quickly, as if he were having trouble containing it.  _"That-was-the- most-amazing-thing-I-have-ever-seen. Where-did-you-even-find-something-like-this?"_

Link sketched an image of the Skyview Temple and handed it to Gondo.

"Is this—from the surface?" the blacksmith asked.

Link nodded.

"I wish  _I_  could go there. This little creature is a real treasure. You take good care of it, okay? I—can't really think of any way to improve it right now. But I'll let you know if I do."

Slowly, the blacksmith handed the metallic insect back to Link. Link put it carefully back into his adventure pouch.

As Gondo was upgrading his items, Link noticed Fledge walk into the bazaar carrying a long, thin item wrapped in several layers of brown paper. Thinking back, he remembered Fledge had headed back toward his house after the encounter with Groose, telling Shad how he was glad he had forgotten to grab some package of his before he left. The student knight waved as he passed. Curious, Link watched as Fledge brought the item over to the storage counter.

Peatrice looked up at Fledge, a bored expression on her features.

"Hmmm? Did you want to store something?"

"Er. Yeah," Fledge said. He placed a wrapped package on the counter. "I just wanted to store this." He dug into his pocket and pulled out several rupees. "How much should I-?"

Peatrice waved the money away. "You don't need to pay anything."

Fledge's eyes widened. "I—don't?" Link had already known this, but he realized that Fledge may never have had a reason to put anything into storage before.

"No," Peatrice said. "Storage service is free."

"Um—that's great." Fledge looked troubled. "Why is it free?"

Peatrice sighed. "Look, this is how it works. I store things for free so people will give me things they don't use very often but aren't ready to get rid of. But a lot of the time, they realize they don't actually need the item. Sometimes, they've kept it with me for a very long time, or they got a better one, or they didn't really like it as much as they thought."

"And when that happens, I sell it for them and take a 10% commission. So my real job is selling old stuff that the owner doesn't want anymore. Do you mind if I take a look at your item? I don't really like storing things when I don't know what they are."

"Er—sure. I'm not planning to sell it, by the way."

"You don't have to. I don't sell items unless I'm asked to. Otherwise I just keep them here." Peatrice carefully pulled off the brown paper covering the item on one end, and gave a low whistle as she pulled it out of the package.

She traced a finger across the flat of the brilliant blue blade, stopping when she reached the mark of the triforce on the hilt. "Where did you get this? I've never seen a sword like this in my life."

"It's a family heirloom," Fledge said. "My dad gave it me when I started school at the Academy. I haven't really ever used it, though." In a lower voice, he said, "I'm actually kind of afraid of having it in my room. I might—I don't know—accidentally fall on it or something."

"Hey," Gondo said suddenly, causing Link to turn back toward the blacksmith's counter. "I'm done upgrading your stuff. Here is is!"

Link smiled and took the items back. He tried paying Gondo, but the blacksmith only laughed and waved the money away. "I'm not going to charge you anything, Hero of the Goddess. Just go out and save the world. That's your job, eh?"

* * *

Luvina frowned as she looked Link over. She had agreed to take a look at the curse after the bazaar had closed.

"Yes, I can remove it, but it's a very strange curse. I can see that it is very powerful, but it seems the caster didn't complete it. Otherwise it would certainly be stuck on you too tightly for me to remove. I wonder why such a powerful caster would have left such a curse half-finished?"

Luvina's musings were interrupted by a wail, followed by her husband Bertie shaking a rattle. She looked over at Bertie. "How's she doing?"

"Not so bad. Much less crying than usual."

Luvina turned and walked up to the bookshelves. She picked up a bowl and placed several ingredients into it. Then she picked up a mortar and pestle, along with a jug of water, and walked over to a table in the room. Link watched her mix the potion, humming to herself while she did. When she finished, she handed it to him. "It's going to taste really appalling. Trust me, it wouldn't even help to try to sweeten this. So, sorry about that, but it is the only way it will work."

Link nodded and drank the potion down quickly. It was immensely bitter. After a few minutes, Luvina said, "Looks like it's gone now."

Link didn't feel any different, but then he hadn't felt the curse being put on him, either. He rose to leave.

"Oh, my." Luvina said, sounding distressed. Her husband made a sound of dismay as well.

Link stopped.

"I'm sorry about this dear, but there is another curse on you. I didn't see it before because it was underneath the other."

Link turned around.

"Please, let me take a look at it."

* * *

Ghirahim woke from his nap. Stretching, he rose and groomed for a few minutes near his mirror, combing his hair and examining his clothing for dust. He walked out of his room and wandered down the hall toward Grendel's room.

He never reached the room, because he encountered Grendel in the hallway.

The shorter demon was eating a large slice of Deku pear, a look of pure bliss on his face.  _He certainly enjoys his food..._

"I must say, Lord Grendel, the level of enjoyment you are expressing right now does not seem at all _proper_ for the hallway. Perhaps you and the love of your life should move to a more private area."  _Amelia is right. I am an awful and cruel person. But that was fun._

Grendel stopped, his face one of shocked horror before the slightly bored sneer moved to occupy it instead. "Oh, it's you. Of course I expected to see you just now. Well, I'm eating this absolutely disgusting fruit-thing and I don't want want a word with you at all. Here, let's not go into this random empty room here since of course it is proper to converse of serious matters in the hallway."

Ghirahim dutifully followed Grendel into the room. He stopped in front of the green demon, grimacing. He had hoped at least that it would take a few more minutes before he had to deal with Grendel's incessant lies. "And what is it, then, that you don't wish to discuss?"

"Of course I wouldn't be at all interested in knowing what kind of magic allows one to win any kind of sword duel against all opponents. Even ones who wield the Unbreakable Sword. No, that would not interest me at all." Grendel narrowed his eyes. He took another bite of the Deku pear.

_Ah, so that's what this is about. He wants to know how I beat Lord Terrin in our little duel._

Ghirahim gave him a small smile. "Maybe you should put the topic up for discussion in our next council meeting."

"Do not mock me," Grendel said, scowling. He looked around as if the bare walls might harbor spies, and lowered his voice. "Whatever it is, I certainly don't want Lord Terrin to know it!"

 _Ah, well. Too late for that, unfortunately._ Ghirahim grinned. "I do believe you forgot to lie that time. This must really vex you."

"I must know what it is! Unless you plan for my death to follow soon after yours!"

"Oh, that." Ghirahim said. Somehow this topic always came up. It was certainly clear to Ghirahim why Grendel did not want to ever sit the throne. The plump demon was terrified that some ambitious noble would bring about his end. "Well, as I don't plan to die any time soon-"

"Neither do I!" Grendel said. "If there is magic that can defeat the Unbreakable Sword, I need to know what it is! I know you said I get the sword if you die-"

"Yes," Ghirahim said, grimacing. That fact wasn't something he liked to think about overmuch.

"But that's not going to help me a lot, is it? Because first, I have to find a sorcerer I trust to use it. Then I have to hope he doesn't die when someone starts using whatever magic you have learned against him."

Ghirahim shook his head. "Really, Grendel, the bearer of the magic I wield is not by any means guaranteed success, any more than the wielder of the Sword is. Despite all the magic I possess, I killed Releris with only a simple dagger."

"And then you killed one of his Elite Guard by teleporting! Yes, I remember. I was there. I'm fairly sure that I was not the only one thinking that I do not want to mess with this innocuous-looking assassin I was just laughing at moments ago because he is some kind of powerful sorcerer, who, look, also happens to be holding a weapon."

"Why, thank you for sharing that. But if you really are so terrified of me, why do you always hassle me so?" Ghirahim said, his expression pained.

Grendel gave him annoyingly smug smile. "I find things out. You are not a tenth as insane as you appear to be. And you have already punished me as far as your nature allows." he frowned. "Though it galls me to see you make a mockery of every tradition and proper behavior of a ruler."

Ghirahim shrugged. "What do you expect? My skill in mockery is like a sharp blade. It would be a such a waste not to hone it."

Grendel scowled. "Anyway, you have moved this conversation off-course. Let me think on the point I meant to make." Grendel was silent for a moment, frowning. Ghirahim only sighed and stared up at the ceiling as he waited for Grendel to retrieve the thread of his intended conversation. "Yes, what I was trying to illustrate with that example was that magic is not everything, no. But it is certainly—helpful. If you had had only a dagger the day you killed Releris, and no magic, you would have had vengeance but would not now possess a throne. Or your life. So I need to know what magic you used when you fought the Faceless One."

"I wouldn't worry too much about how I defeated Lord Terrin. All you need to understand is that no one is invulnerable, not even the wielder of the Unbreakable Sword."  _Sometimes especially not the wielder of the Unbreakable Sword_ , Ghirahim thought, recalling fondly the brief look of surprise in Releris's eyes before he had died.

Grendel laughed. "You really do want me to die, don't you?"

"If you really, really don't want to be my heir, Grendel, you can always give the throne to Amelia if-"

"You always say that! That would not be proper! What is even worse is I know she would accept. Lady Sirin does not know her own weaknesses. No. I would never do that to her."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. Inwardly, he pondered what he should do. He did not want the knowledge that he was bound to the sword to become widely available. He had spent most of his life concealing his connection with the sword. It was his greatest weakness.  _Still, given that Terrin already knows, the only way this could get worse would be if the Sheikahs found out. And if I'm going to tell Grendel, I may as well tell Amelia, and Pyre, and Rend. Of course Orynx and Ferrik already know._

Ghirahim sighed. "It won't be at all useful to you, but I will explain it to you if you really wish it. Later, of course."

Grendel looked surprised. "You—will?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said, not without some reluctance. "And to the others of the Diamond Table as well."

"Except for Lord Terrin," Grendel said.

Ghirahim shrugged and sighed. "Not much point in that. I may as well tell you—he already knows."

Grendel gave him a look of absolute horror. "You told him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He figured it out himself."

Grendel wrung his hands. "Then—he'll be able to use that power himself..."

Ghirahim laughed and shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, Lord Grendel. Sometimes the price of power is higher than can be paid."

Grendel narrowed his eyes. "You really believe there is a price you have paid that Lord Terrin would not?"

"Not would not. Could not." Ghirahim smiled and snapped his fingers. The space around him shifted and changed. Ghirahim took a moment to enjoy the refreshing lack of Lord Grendel in front of him.  _And now that I've made my dramatic exit, I can address the rather pressing matter of finding Zelda. Fortunately, I already know where she's going this time. I really will need to thank Ferrik for all of his hard work in researching that._

"My lord? You asked to meet me here?" a voice behind him asked. Ghirahim turned around and faced Darrow. "Yes, we have much to discuss. What do you know of the Lanayru Province?"


	20. Chapter 19: Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim and Link prepare to enter the desert.

******Chapter 19: Ghosts**

Darrow gave him a puzzled look. "It's full of sand?" he ventured.

"That is true enough," Ghirahim responded. "But it is also where Zelda will be."

"Zelda?" the red bokoblin asked.

"The Spirit Maiden," Ghirahim said. "Zelda is what she calls herself."

"Ah." Darrow looked up at him. "You want me to capture her, my lord?"

"If you happen to see her, then yes," Ghirahim said. "But it is Nix and Trelan who I will send to search for her. Mostly I am sending you there to hold the area. You see, the previous contingent I sent has come running back, so we have no one holding Lanayru anymore."

Darrow frowned and tilted his head. "I had thought Lanayru was unpopulated. It should be the easiest place to hold. Why would they return?"

Ghirahim sighed. "I asked the same. They said they were driven out by—angry ghosts."

"Angry ghosts?" Darrow's expression was unreadable.

"Of course, I suspect the soldiers were mostly frightened because several of the sorcerers were torn apart." Ghirahim grimaced.

Darrow frowned. "I don't think that was ghosts."

"I don't either," Ghirahim said. "But whatever it is, it is dangerous. Let me tell you what I know."

He retrieved a paper from his teleportation cache. "This is a picture of what the angry ghosts are said to look like."

Darrow took the paper. The red bokoblin gave it a thoughtful look. "They all look like this? It doesn't look very frightening."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "I suspect they are simply an unknown type of creature. I also suspect that they were not what killed the sorcerers-at least not directly."

"If you don't think these things killed them, then what?"

"When I visited the mogma king, he had in his possession some power that could tear apart any teleporter who entered its range."

Darrow gave a low whistle. "The mogmas, then?"

"I don't think so. It sounded like he only had one, and I do not think he would have had time to move it that far, even if he wanted to. No, I think our angry ghosts have in their possession the same type of power. They would not even have had to activate it. If the sorcerers stumbled on it by accident, and tried to teleport across, that alone would have been their end."

"I see. Did all the sorcerers die?"

"No, one survived—I think it was because he was not a teleporter. But he is afraid to return to the desert. None of the other sorcerers I spoke with wish to volunteer, either. I think it's best if I don't send them where they are unwilling to go. They will serve better where they are."

"Then you don't plan to send any sorcerers?"

Ghirahim smiled. "Only one."

"Who-?"

"Me."

Darrow's eyes widened. "But—you said the teleporters-"

"Died horribly? Yes. But they did not know what I do now. I think I can avoid their fate if I am cautious with my teleporting."

"That seems very risky, my lord."

"I must take risks if I wish to break the Seal. And I must get to Lanayru before the Spirit Maiden does."

Darrow looked down at the floor for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the drawing of the 'angry ghost'. "How many soldiers?"

"Two hundred," Ghirahim said. "Also, I will be traveling with all four of my guard."  _Which will be_ _ **very**_ _risky, but also necessary. This is one place where the sword absolutely must travel with me._

"So—you want me to lead two hundred soldiers into Lanayru?"

"Along with myself and my four guards. Yes."

"That will take some time to prepare. Will tomorrow night be soon enough for us to leave, my lord?"

"A bit too soon."  _And I plan on sleeping through tomorrow night without sand getting into everything,_ he thought, recalling his unpleasant memories of sleeping in the mogma tunnel. "Anyway, no matter how fast the Sheikah who travels with Zelda is, the desert is much farther away from Eldin than the volcano is from the Sealed Grounds here. I plan to be there well in advance of them, but I am sure we can wait long enough so that we may properly prepare to deal with the hazards of the desert. So plan to leave at dawn the day after tomorrow."

"Understood, my lord," Darrow said.

"Good. Also—do you remember what my orders are regarding the Sky Hero?"

"He is to be captured alive, as per your agreement with the sword spirit. If that is not possible, we are to retreat and notify you of his presence immediately."

"Excellent. You seem to have remembered my exact words."

* * *

Luvina stared in deep concentration at Link. "I'm afraid this one is very thoroughly stuck to you. There's no way I can get it off. Must have been the same sorcerer who cast the other spell. On the bright side, it won't do you any harm. It's just a tracking spell. Sorry. I hope that was helpful."

Link disagreed that tracking spell couldn't do him any harm, but he only nodded. She had been able to get the other one off, and that had been the worst one. Link tried to pay the potion-seller, but as he had guessed, she only waved the money away. Link wished he could just pay her. He felt guilty about just leaving.

Link visited the Goddess statue to place the last piece of stone tablet with the other pieces. When he exited the statue, he saw a shaft of yellow light across from the green light that marked where he could travel to Faron Woods.

Link walked to the edge of the island and stood in the darkness. He couldn't summon his Loftwing in this. Of course, maybe one of the Night Patrol could give him a ride. He searched for moving lights between the fixed stars.

Fi jumped out of her sword. "Master, is there some way I can assist you?"

Link let her know that he planned to get started searching for the last temple.

"I would advise against that."

Link turned to look at her in the darkness.

"I was listening when the potion-seller told you of the remaining curse. I can only surmise that one of the demon sorcerers you encountered placed this spell on you. They will therefore know where you are at all times. You must avoid the surface at night when at all possible so that they cannot track you down while you sleep."

Link frowned at her shimmering form in the darkness. But he couldn't be late! He had to find Zelda again before-

"You must rest, Master," Fi said. "Even now, your mental and physical resources are only at 75% peak efficiency and will decline swiftly as the night goes on. Do not allow haste to slow you down."

Link sighed. Fi was right. He was too agitated to sleep, but he was in no condition to deal with the hazards of the surface right now. He turned away from the side of the island and headed toward the Knight Academy. When he arrived, he shuffled slowly towards his room. He was stopped when someone called his name from the lunch room.

"Link, is that you?" Henya called. Link stopped and turned to face her. The aged cook was standing near the fire, a small pot hanging over it. "Would you like some hot cocoa, dear?"

Link nodded and walked into the lunchroom, picking up a clean mug from the counter. Henya brought the pot of cocoa and poured him some. Link drank the cocoa and watched as Henya returned the pot and brought him a plate with a cheese sandwich. "Just a little midnight snack for you. I put extra greens on it, too. Even heroes have to get their greens!"

As Link ate the food, he considered something Zelda had said. According to what she had told him, Ghirahim was able to tell the truth from lies using some sort of magical relic. He smiled slightly as he realized that must have been how the demon lord had known that Zelda wasn't trying to trick him when he had first encountered them. He wondered why Ghirahim hadn't mentioned it, though. Link finished devouring the sandwich and cocoa. He hadn't realized before just how hungry he had been. He supposed it had been a very long day.

"Oh, my. Here, I don't have much left from lunch today, but let me warm up some tomato soup."

Usually Link would not much care for soup, but he devoured two bowls of that as well, crumbling all of the crackers on the side of his plate into it.

"Dear, you need to make sure you're eating right. How are you going to save the world on an empty stomach?"

Link only nodded. He wished there had been more time for eating between all of the times something or someone had tried to kill him.

As Henya took the empty bowl from the table, Link heard a sudden wail.

Henya sighed. "Groose hasn't been the same ever since Zelda was taken by the surface dwellers. I've had students complain that the Academy is haunted, but it's just him crying himself to sleep every night. Such a troublemaker, but I feel a little sorry for him. He still owes me five detentions, though."

Link wondered for a moment why he hadn't noticed Groose before, but realized he had gone straight to bed last time,and there were very few sounds that would have been likely to wake him up.

He considered what he should do. After a few moments, he rose and helped Henya finish the dishes despite her protests that he didn't need to help. Then he waved to her and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

Jumping into bed, he reflected that he had been right. Groose's occasional wails of despair were really not so loud from here. Link would have no trouble getting a good night's sleep.

* * *

Ghirahim walked down the hallway, looking at the darkened windows. The sun had finally faded over the horizon, and the sphere of the moon hung between the stars. Dim torchlight lit the hallways between the windows. He tried to make it a habit to spend some time each day walking between areas rather than teleporting. After all, he had to keep his muscles well-exercised for the fierce battles he had to fight.

He stopped when he noticed a demon he recognized walking down the hallway. "Ah, Astaroth. How fortunate it is to see you again. I was thinking earlier what a pity it was that I didn't really get a chance to meet you."

Astaroth stopped in front of him and bowed stiffly. "Lord Ghirahim. If I may ask, have we met before?"

"Yes, earlier today. When you were at Amelia's tea party with Lord Terrin."

"Ah," Astaroth said, the ghost of a smile on his face. "So that is that is where that most engagingly sunny window was located. Well, I'm sure I made an absolutely wonderful first impression on you all. How embarrassing. Many apologies—I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

"No, not at all," Ghirahim said.

"Wonderful," Astaroth said. With a grin he murmured, "Well, I'd best be off. So many spells to work on—you know how it is-"

Ghirahim began chuckling.

Astaroth stopped speaking, his expression confused. "I did not notice saying anything particularly amusing." He smiled widely again. "Unless you are merely remembering my earlier appearance at Amelia's little gathering-"

"Oh, no, not at all," Ghirahim said. "But I find that it takes most people some practice, to get used to my—ability. Even if they know of it beforehand. I don't think you are as busy at the moment as you claim."

Astaroth's expression grew chilly. "Ah. Yes. Your ability to unfailingly tell truth from lies. That is—quite the unique talent."

"Useful too," Ghirahim said. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course not-" Astaroth paused when Ghirahim smiled and began shaking his head slowly. The sorcerer's eyes darted around the hallway as if looking for an escape before settling back on the demon lord. "What do you wish to ask?"

"Well, I'll admit to a certain curiosity about an immensely powerful sorcerer that I have never met, never heard of, and never seen before today. And yet, it seems Lord Terrin must have known you for a while, if he was willing to hire you as his assistant."

Astaroth raised an eyebrow. "Is there some requirement that you know about all of those with magic? I am not aware of one. In fact, I'm fairly sure you abolished the requirement that Releris implemented for that."

"That is correct," Ghirahim said quickly. "Of course you were never required to inform me of your existence."  _I'm just suspicious since Terrin has obviously been hiding you away somewhere for who knows how long._

Astaroth seemed to relax slightly."Thank you for clarifying that. I'll admit that after so many years under Releris's rule, I do not relish the idea of public scrutiny. You see, I spent the entirety of Releris's reign attempting to avoid it." Astaroth clasped his hands in front of his sunburst-patterned robes.

Ghirahim frowned. Astaroth kept mentioning the hated king.  _Perhaps an attempt to divert attention from himself? it is no secret that I despised the old king. And yet, perhaps Astaroth simply does value his privacy._ "I am sorry to hear that. He was a most unfriendly ruler towards those with magical ability."

"To the ones with abilities of note, yes," Astaroth said. "Or to the sorceresses, who he went to such effort to eliminate that even now there are none except for the children born after the end of his reign. The sorcerers with minor abilities were the only ones he occasionally overlooked. But my abilities are hardly minor."

"No, they aren't," Ghirahim said. He tilted his head. "I am sorry if it seems like I am prying. It is simply that your sudden appearance was—unexpected. Was it Lord Terrin who hid you from Releris?"

Astaroth smiled. "I suppose there's no reason that needs to be a secret any more. Yes, it was him. He had a number of methods of hiding me from Releris's little artifacts."

"And you said that you hid for Releris's _entire_  reign?" Ghirahim felt a sense of excitement despite his suspicions. He was sure he knew what that must mean. "If I may ask, how much of that time did you spend studying magic?"

"All of it," Astaroth said, confirming Ghirahim's guess. He gave the demon lord a small smile.

"Then I expect you came to understand—a great deal," Ghirahim said. "You know, it has been very difficult, finding any sorcerer with significant magical knowledge. Power, some of them have in great degree. But I suspect that I know of none more knowledgeable than you must be."

"You flatter me, my lord. In rhyme, no less. A habit of yours?"

Ghirahim grinned. "Occasionally."

"Well, I am not inclined to dissent. I believe that there is no magic user alive who knows some of the things I have learned and even-discovered-in my many, many years of study."

"Might you have the slightest interest in instructing some of the magic users here now on the Surface? After you've had some time to adjust, of course."

Astaroth chuckled. "Yes, I might like some time for acclimating myself to this realm. And of course, I must fulfill the duties which Lord Terrin asks of me. But your proposal sounds most intriguing. I think I would very much like to impart my knowledge to some of the magic users here. Perhaps even you, my lord. Even the most experienced sorcerers that I have encountered of late make some very elementary mistakes. And fixing those could mean the difference between life—and death, here on the Surface."

"That's true," Ghirahim said.

Astaroth's expression became serious. "I heard about the sorcerers in Lanayru." He shook his head. "Terrible, terrible way to die. I could have prevented that, had I come to the surface earlier. If I had been there with them. It is a regret of mine."

"And mine as well," Ghirahim said, grimacing. "I hadn't realized the desert was so dangerous."

"Don't blame yourself, my lord," Astaroth said. "You couldn't have known."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "You wouldn't happen to know what the power in Lanayru might be, would you? The one that killed them?" Of course, Guld had promised to tell him what the power he possessed was, once he got his gems. And Ghirahim suspected the power in Lanayru was the same one. The gems were already on their way to the mogma king, but Ghirahim saw no reason not to ask anyone else who might know anything about such magic.

Disappointingly, Astaroth only sighed and shook his head. "I am afraid not. I am sure there are many magics on the surface I have yet to encounter. But I certainly could have warned them not to teleport around it! It is some spell similar to the one which holds the Seal together, no doubt. If it were not for the Breach, we could not teleport through that, either. Of course, the Seal is somewhat different, in that one is simply deflected away from it if they attempt to teleport through. Any spell which forms a barrier, or a transition between spaces leaves its mark, though. If you know how to look for it, that is. And if you look cautiously, you may also see if it can be of harm to you."

"Could you show me how that works?" Ghirahim asked.

"Certainly, my lord. It would be my pleasure." Astaroth smiled and gave a quick bow.

* * *

Ghirahim entered his bedroom. He removed his clothing, dissolved his makeup, and collapsed into bed, pulling the satin covers over himself.  _What an exhausting day_ , he thought, closing his eyes. His earlier nap had helped him to make it through the rest of the day, but once he had finished talking with Astaroth, he had retired back to his room immediately.  _Tonight, I am going to sleep in a real bed_ , he thought, remembering with a grimace the dark hole in the ground he had been forced to sleep in the night before.

He smiled as his thoughts turned to the Sky Hero, however.  _I'll have to see if I can catch up with him again in Lanayru. It shouldn't be too hard. We are always both traveling to the same destination._

Within a few minutes, the demon lord had fallen asleep.

Ghirahim dreamed of battle. This dream was something he had experienced, once. But as a sword, not a demon. The dream was about a time when the wielder of the sword was Demise. Ghirahim felt a shudder of unease.  _Why am I dreaming about this?_

 _To understand who it is you must defeat_ , The Shard of Truth replied.

The Unbreakable Sword clashed against another. To the extent that a sword could be impressed, it was. The other weapon was an equal, and the wielder skilled. This was a battle its wielder might not win.

Through the sounds of clashing and the other memories of battle, Ghirahim realized not only who the other sword-fighter was, but also what he was. The Chosen Hero of the Goddess. But not Link. The first one.

The battle was long, but Ghirahim remembered the outcome well enough. The other sword-wielder faltered, and he was driven into the heart of the hero.

Ghirahim wasn't sure what to feel. He didn't really know anything about Hylia's first hero. But the hero's similar appearance to Link unnerved him.

Not long after that battle ended, another battle begun. The sword was the same, but the wielder was different. Hylia. She looked a bit like Zelda, he supposed-if Zelda were taller, winged, and glowing, with eyes like endless wells. She was faster and lighter than the hero had been. Her strikes against Demise were swifter and unremitting. And when she drove her sword through the heart of the Demon King, it was the first time the wielder of the Unbreakable Sword had died with the sword still clutched in his hands.

* * *

Ghirahim woke just as the sun began peeking over the horizon.  _Wasn't that a cheerful dream._ He grimaced. After he had dressed and combed his hair, he began eating the breakfast that had been brought to his room. As he was finishing up his meal of some sort of bird's eggs and an orange-colored fruit, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Ferrik."

"Please feel free to enter, then."

Ferrik walked into the room.

Ghirahim gave him a bright smile. "What is it, Ferrik? You've returned from Eldin already?"

Ghirahim had sent Ferrik with one of the teleporting sorcerers to find out what powerful magical item King Guld possessed—though of course he had warned the sorcerer not to teleport at all around Guld. He planned to ask the sorcerer for his own impression of Guld's power as well, though he suspected it would only confirm his suspicions.

"Yes," Ferrik said. "I exchanged the gems with King Guld for the information you requested, my lord."

"Excellent. What did he say?"

"The object he has in his possession is called a timestone," Ferrik said. "He said it doesn't really allow time travel, but he wasn't really clear on the details. He explained that—it's a portal to another world of sorts that simply looks like the past."

"I see," Ghirahim said.  _That would explain why the circumference of its power forms such a dangerous boundary. What madness would possess someone to deal in magic that creates an entire world? And here I thought that Guld was exaggerating._

"A portal to a separate world that only looks like the past? I wonder why someone would want to do that?"

Ferrik shrugged. "I have no idea. He didn't seem to know what it was originally created for."

"How did he acquire it?"

"He said he bought it from a mogma named Cobal," Ferrik said.

"I see. Did you ask if he knew where Cobal found it?"

"I did, my lord," Ferrik said. "But he told me that he hadn't asked."

"Ah. Anything else?"

"He said that the 'past world', as he calls it, shows up if the stone is struck. Apparently the vibration causes it to be activated."

"I see," Ghirahim said. "Is that all?"

"Er, not exactly," Ferrik said. "He also told me that they have some demon prisoners in their cells. I went to visit them while I was there. One of them was Lord Rend."

Ghirahim stood up. "Lord Rend?" he said in surprise.

"Yes, my lord," Ferrik said, grimacing. "He was demanding that I release him. I told him I would let you know of his—predicament."

Ghirahim sighed. "I wonder how he found himself in such trouble. This is a tricky situation indeed. I must go soon and help get him out."

"I don't think the cell guards would be very hard to overpower. I could probably do it myself-"

Ghirahim shook his head. "I don't wish to anger the mogmas. It will have to be their decision to release him. And the other demons, once we see why they have been imprisoned. Still, I will make sure that they have someone to speak on their behalf. I have several someones in mind, actually."

"I do not wish to offend, my lord. But do you really think it likely the mogmas would release them just because we ask?" Ferrik said.

Ghirahim grinned. "I think it very likely. Whatever their transgression was, I think we might convince the mogmas to overlook it." He had several ideas for that. Unless Rend and the others had done something truly horrendous, which Ghirahim doubted, persuasion should be all that was necessary to get the mogmas to release them.

"Ah. I'm sure you know what you're doing, then." Ferrik said. "Should I await your further instruction, my lord? Or do you already have another task in mind?"

Ghirahim took a bite of his eggs and considered the question.

"Well, this business with Lord Rend is rather pressing. After all, he possesses our largest army, and his soldiers don't take orders from anyone but him."

"I've always wondered about that, my lord. Shouldn't they also take orders from you?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "Even during the reign of Releris, Lord Rend kept his own army, and there was nothing the king could do about it. He even called himself King Rend—a title he only changed relatively recently."

"I see," Ferrik said.

"You can have a seat if you like, Ferrik." Ghirahim gestured towards a chair on the other side of the table. "Unless you prefer to stand."

"Oh. I'll—just have a seat then," Ferrik said. He sat down at the chair across from Ghirahim.

"Ferrik, you look like you have something on your mind. Is something troubling you?"

"Er-of course not. I'm fine."

"Ferrik, I can tell that's a lie."

"Oh. Sorry. I just-I would ramble, and I wouldn't want to annoy you. It would be unprofessional."

Ghirahim chuckled. "Don't worry about offending me, Ferrik. My profession used to require being-unprofessional. So if there is something troubling you, please let me know and do not fear that a Fool will find it foolish."

"It's just—I was thinking about today."

"Hmmmm?"

"Well, it's the ninth anniversary of the day you killed Releris. Er—well, actually late by two weeks and three days so the holiday coincides with the end of the mushroom harvesting season, but-"

"Yes, you're right. Today is the ninth year of my reign, plus those extra days you mentioned. Interesting, though."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't many people who would also think of it as commemorating the day I ended Releris. I mean,  _I_  certainly do, but not many others."

"Well, I-" Ferrik stopped.

Ghirahim looked up from his food. "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"I just—wanted to thank you. For killing him." Ferrik said. He looked down at the table.

Ghirahim tilted his head. "And I am happy I could help with that, although I must wonder what could have prompted this."

Ghirahim saw Ferrik take a deep breath and look up. "It's because-I used to be a sorcerer."

"You never mentioned that before," Ghirahim said, surprised. "Releris took your magic from you, then?"

"Yes. I'm sure I wasn't nearly as powerful as you, but I had a lot more magic than Releris did. Before he drained it all from me."

"Drained it from you? Where did he put it?"

"He destroyed it," Ferrik said.

Ghirahim considered Ferrik's words. "I see. But I think you are misinformed."

"What do you mean?"

"Releris never destroyed magic that he could use for himself instead. If he didn't kill you, then he almost certainly took your magic and stored it somewhere else. A bit like he did with me. I'd bet it's still in the palace somewhere with all the other magical relics stored there. I can look for it once I've caught up with Zelda again."

Ferrik gave him a wide-eyed look. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm sure you want it returned."

"I never thought that would be possible. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. If you had mentioned this earlier, I could have found it for you then."

"Oh. Well, I don't much like talking about it."

"I see." Ghirahim returned to eating. If Ferrik didn't want to discuss the topic, he saw no reason to inquire further about it. Undoubtedly it had been a painful period in his life, and Ghirahim certainly understood how awful it was to be cut off from one's own magic.  _I would like to know more, but_ -

"And I never thought you would find it interesting."

"I certainly would. But if you don't feel comfortable telling me-"

"No, I think I should, if you want to know. You see, I was one of the rebel sorcerers Releris captured."

Ghirahim again felt surprise. Ever since he had first encountered Ferrik, he had always wondered what motivated Ferrik to be so loyal to him. But he hadn't asked the question, because he hadn't seen why he should require the answer. "How did you survive? He usually executed rebels." Ghirahim's own parents had been rebels, his mother one of the last sorceresses to oppose Releris during the old king's reign. Releris had never told him what he did to them, but Ghirahim had eventually understood what their final fate had been.

"It's not something I'd ever forget," Ferrik said, looking down. "Even though I try not to think about it these days."

"What happened?"

"Well, first Releris took my magic and dangled me over a pit of toothworms. He tried to get me to tell him where the other rebels were, but I refused. I was sure he would kill me then. But for some reason, he said he would give me one more chance-that he would spare my life if I swore fealty to him. The sight of those slavering creatures in the pit below, their rows of teeth turned upwards, terrified me. I decided that dying that way could not be more noble than speaking a lie to live. So I swallowed my pride and said the words he asked of me."

"Certainly understandable," Ghirahim said. "But I'm guessing that wasn't all that happened."

"You're right. Afterwards, Releris somehow found the other rebels anyway. He made me watch as he executed them all, just to warn me that their fate was the price of defiance. Then he told me to leave the capital and never return. I was led out of the city. But I did return. I hid in the darker places there, and learned how to use a sword. I owed it to the friends I had watched die to do whatever I could against Releris. I swore to myself I would find some way to take him by surprise and kill him, even though everyone said it was impossible. The day I learned you had killed him, I was elated but—I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I had spent so long having only a single purpose, and suddenly it was gone. For the next several years, I just continued to practice with the blade. I thought I might become a soldier. When I heard that you were looking for an Elite Guard, though, I knew that should be my new purpose." Ferrik gave him a bright smile. "Because you're my hero."

Ghirahim could only stare at his guard for several long moments.  _I must think of something suitable to say._

"Ah, thank you," Ghirahim said with a smile. "Certainly I think you made the right choice." The demon lord didn't think it was the most inspired response, but Ferrik seemed happy with it.

* * *

Ghirahim examined the dark tunnel, lit only by the light globe he had created. He still couldn't see why the mogmas liked these tunnels so much. When Bronzi had told him where the cells were, he had complained that the imprisoned demons were receiving cruel treatment that their crimes could not possibly have earned them. But Bronzi had only shrugged and said that the mogmas didn't have any cells on the surface, and that it had never occurred to him that anyone would find being underground so horrible.

 _I suppose it's a good thing that the mogmas like the tunnels so much. It makes it easier to negotiate with them for land. Still, I'll be glad to get out of this place._ He found the dank smell of earth in the tunnels a bit too reminiscent of the Lower Realms.

They reached the end of the hallway, and Ghirahim saw a long row of cells, their walls, bars, and floor made of thick Eldin Ore.

"Lord Rend! So good to see you again!" Ghirahim said brightly, approaching the blue bokoblin's rocky cell.

Rend turned to face him. "Lord Ghirahim! Get us out of here! I demand that my soldiers and I be released at once!" He clutched the bars.

"That's exactly why I came," Ghirahim said. "And look at who I've brought to help get you out." He gestured towards Amelia, Lady Pyre, Orynx, and Ferrik. Bronzi had said that he should bring a group of people to speak in defense of the accused. Apparently this was the customary method to try to get a person released from the mogma prison. "We are all concerned about your welfare, you see."

"Where's the other two?" Rend asked, scowling.

"Of course, it would have been helpful if Lord Grendel and Lord Terrin could have offered their support as well. But I'm afraid that Grendel could not persuaded to put aside his petty feud with you. And I was not convinced that Terrin could handle this situation with, ah-"  _A minimal level of bloodshed. But I refuse to say that here._ "-the necessary finesse."

"Never mind. Forget I asked," Rend said.

"Yes, it's quite the pity, really."

"Well, I don't need their help anyway," Rend said.

"So—the mogmas have told me their version of what happened. But please, tell me your side of the story," Ghirahim said.

"We were just doing some digging in one of the tunnels," Rend answered. "And then the Sky Hero appears out of nowhere! I tried to recapture him, but—failed, obviously."

 _Hmmm. Well, you've been quite the troublemaker, Link._ Ghirahim thought, trying to keep his expression neutral.  _Perhaps I need to imprison you after all, to keep you from causing such trouble._ He turned to the mogma guard. "What do we need to do to get them out? Will the King hear us?"

"No, I've discussed it with him and—he won't be handling this. You need to talk to the Chief," Bronzi said.

"And where is-?"

"Right here," A voice behind him said. Ghirahim turned around and saw a tall mogma dressed in silver armor. She had a mane of blond hair, much like Bronzi's except lighter and longer, and her gloves ended in longer, thinner claws,whereas Bronzi had shorter, but thicker ones. "So you're the one calling yourself Lord of the Surface, then?"

Ghirahim gave a small bow. "Yes, that's right. I do plan to make my move to the Surface permanent, after all. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Chief Mercuria," she said. Her eyes flicked towards his four companions. "And who are these?"  
"Ah, allow me to introduce them," Ghirahim said. "This is Orynx and Ferrik, of the Elite Guard and the Diamond Table." He gestured towards them.

Ferrik gave a small bow. "Pleased to meet you."

The Chief looked over at Orynx, who only nodded slightly.

"Ah, don't mind Orynx," Ferrik said cheerfully. "He always scowls like that, because he's always in a bad mood. In fact, this is probably one his good moods."

Orynx narrowed his eyes at Ferrik, but as Ghirahim expected, did not respond to him. Instead he turned to the Chief and said, "Good to meet you."

"See? Just like I said." Ferrik smiled. "He's bursting with goodwill today."

Ghirahim gestured to the other two.

"And this is Lady Pyre and Amelia, also of the Diamond Table."

"I hope we can resolve this quickly," Lady Pyre said, leaning on her spiked club. "This place is simply dreadful."

Amelia gave the Chief a smile. "Yes, we are quite anxious to deal with this unfortunate misunderstanding as soon as possible."

"Indeed," Ghirahim said. "We have come to vouch for Lord Rend and ask for his release. We are all most eager to put this rather awkward mess behind us."  _So much so that I asked Orynx to come with us, even though I prefer to keep the sword under the shield whenever possible. The mogmas, as I understand, place great weight on having several supporters to speak for the accused rather than only one. Perhaps if Grendel and Terrin hadn't been so useless in that regard..._

"As much as I would like to rid myself of this one," Mercuria said, gesturing to Lord Rend, " _and_  his troublesome friends, you must convince me that they will not make such trouble again. If they convince me they will no longer trespass, then we will release them."

Ghirahim turned to Rend. "Do you agree to this?"

Rend scowled. "No."

The Chief raised an eyebrow. "I see a problem here. Our prisoner seems unrepentant. I won't release one who is likely to re-offend."

Ghirahim turned back to Rend. "Lord Rend, as much as it pains me to say this, I believe a different answer is required. I assume we all wish to leave this place as soon as-"

"I was only taking what is rightfully mine!"

"That's what they all say." the Chief sighed. "But the gems in that tunnel rightfully belong to-"

"I couldn't care less about the  _gems_ ," Rend said, waving a hand dismissively. "I have more than enough of those."

Amelia smiled. "Well, that's good news, isn't it?" she said to Mercuria. "Certainly it makes more sense that he wouldn't be trying to take any gems-I can attest that he has those in much abundance. Perhaps he and his soldiers could get a shorter sentence? Such as one possibly ending in the next few minutes?"

"We'll see," Mercuria said. She turned and gave him a puzzled look. "What  _were_ you digging for?"

"Perhaps you could enlighten the Chief on that topic, Lord Rend?" Ghirahim said. "So that we all may soon be enlightened by a cheerful yellow orb which is not to be found here?"

"Yes, very well," Rend said, his tone reluctant. "I was looking for artifacts from my ancestor's estate."

"Wait," Ghirahim said, holding up a hand. Rend's intentions were suddenly clear to him. "This is the ancestor you're always talking about, isn't it?"

"Of course," Rend said. "Who else would it be but Sir Percival? The Slayer of Serpents! He with the strength of steel arms! The one who held the Triforce with his own  _bare_ hands!"

"Yes, you've mentioned before," Ghirahim said. "Quite a few times, actually." Though Rend was obsessive about his famous ancestor, Ghirahim hadn't previously anticipated what he would do once he had unfettered access to the surface, and by extension, those relics he had been so industriously digging for.  _I should have, though. It could have saved us all a lot of trouble. Oh, well._

Lady Pyre turned to the Chief. "Perhaps an arrangement can be worked out? He does not want the gems—only these relics he searches for." She glanced momentarily at Ghirahim. "I'm sure he did not know he would cause such trouble."

It was an utter lie, that much Ghirahim could tell.  _Now that's interesting. Of course, I surely have no intention of disagreeing with her here—it won't do to leave Rend and his soldiers to rot in this dreadful place. But I must wonder if she knows something that I do not._ Ghirahim filed that thought away for later investigation.

Mercuria frowned. "He would have to agree to pay the owners for the trouble he caused them, and for his future use of the tunnel. He would also have to pay us, the mogma peacekeepers, for all the hassle he's caused."

"Those artifacts belong to me!" Rend said.

Ghirahim scowled. "Yes, but the tunnel does not. Now, I have put in a great deal of effort at diplomacy here, and I will not see you or anyone else undo it so easily. If you want these artifacts you seek, then agree to the terms you have been given."

Of course, Ghirahim didn't want to incite any lasting grudges from Lord Rend. As he had told Ferrik earlier, that would invite nothing but trouble. And as difficult as Rend was, he was considerably more reasonable than most of the other nobles, which was why Ghirahim had chosen him as one of his heirs in the first place. But he also preferred to avoid doing anything that would start a war with the mogmas. He had enough of those to fight already.

Rend growled, his hands clenched against the bars of his cell. He was clearly displeased.  _As am I._  Ghirahim scowled back and hissed. Rend gave him a hard stare. Then he released the bars suddenly.

"Fine! I agree." Rend said. "As I said, gems are not important to me. But I need to know that I will be allowed to dig for those artifacts. Perhaps I could speak with the—owner of the tunnel so we may come to an agreement?"

"Of course. I asked him to come today to help us decide what to do with you. Let me go get him." Mercuria disappeared abruptly into the earth beneath her.

In a few minutes, the Chief returned with a green-haired mogma. "Tyto, this demon has agreed to pay you for the use of your tunnel. If an agreement can be reached between you, we will release him and he will pay you to use the tunnel. He will not extract any gems from it—he is searching for artifacts he says belong to an ancestor of his."

"What if some of the artifacts have gems on them?" Tyto asked.

"Then I will pay you twice whatever they are worth on your market," Rend said. "Considering that any artifacts in there belonged to my illustrious ancestor and are therefore mine by right, I think that is more than fair." Rend gave Ghirahim a brief sidelong glare.

"Twice the—you would do that?" Tyto asked, his eyes wide.

Rend tilted his head. "Sentimental value. It's worth more than treasure to me."

Tyto looked hopeful. "Maybe you're not so bad for a trespasser."

"I deny there was any trespassing involved," Rend said. "There are no trespassers here, only  _alleged_  trespassers. Would you like more gems?"

"So you'll pay me for the time you use the tunnel?"

"Yes." The two discussed the price for the tunnel for several minutes. Finally, the green-haired mogma said, "That seems fair to me." Tyto frowned "But how do I know you will keep your word?"

"I think that's a very good question," Mercuria said. She looked between the five demons standing outside the cells. "It is good to know that all of you will speak in his favor. And Bronzi tells me that you have been honorable in all of your dealings with King Guld thus far. But is there any further assurance you can offer us that if I release these prisoners, I will not come to regret it?"

"Well, there is this," Ghirahim said. He snapped. Gems, gold, and silver filled the room. "We feel this should more than cover the cost of any trouble-"

"I say you let them out," Tyto said, his eyes wide. "I think I'm willing to—take them at their word. Just wonderin'-how much of that is mine?"

"Half." Mercuria frowned. "So I suppose if Tyto is willing to accept half of all this as payment in exchange for the release of the, ah  _alleged_  tresspassers-"

"Definitely! Yes!" Tyto said.

"-then we can let them go," Mercuria said. "And as the speaker for the mogma peacekeepers, I will accept the other half as payment for guarding and feeding such a large number of prisoners. Just—make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

Link woke to a shaft of sunlight coming through his wooden shutters. He rose and stretched, placing his sword and shield on his back. When he walked outside, he called his loftwing, who flew him towards the golden light. Fi jumped out of the sword and floated in front of him.

"Master, please remember that we should visit Faron Woods first."

Faron Woods? Why would they want to do that?

"Remember that Zelda wishes you to call your Loftwing to the surface," Fi said. "You will have to get assistance from Tala to do that."

Link nodded, suddenly remembering his next task. Link nodded and banked left so that Firestar took him back towards the green light shaft.

Link felt safer now that he knew Levias would handle the sky monster. As they were flying towards the entrance to Faron woods, he indicated to Fi that he had a question. It was strange to communicate to someone with thoughts, but he was becoming more used to it. Link had found that he could show Fi each moment of a memory-everything he remembered from it. He could even communicate concepts without having to really think about how they would be expressed in words or images.

"Yes? Ah, I see. You wish to know what the Shard of Truth is." Fi floated alongside Firestar, facing Link.

"The Shard of Truth was created by Hylia as the manifestation of the virtue she held most dear. While not a part of the original Triforce, it is identical in appearance and purpose to the Shards of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Zelda's news that Ghirahim has obtained it is most grave indeed. I would strongly suggest that you work to regain the Shard from him. Analysis of prior interactions reveals an 85% probability that Ghirahim still possesses the Shard. In fact, his possession of the Shard might explain something of the irregularities I have sensed from his power."

Link sent another question to Fi.

"Yes, that is true. Like the three pieces of the Triforce, the Shard of Truth allows one to possess the ability for which it is named, but can only be wielded if one can withstand the test it requires. It is a test only a few individuals could ever pass, and even fewer can handle it well enough to be the true wielder."

Link felt a sense of apprehension. He didn't really like the idea of trying to take the Shard from Ghirahim, even though it didn't belong to him. And what if he couldn't pass the test?

"I have every confidence that you would, Master Link. And I believe that you are the best person to wield the Shard in this time, much as the previous Hero of the Goddess, Eldren, was the true wielder of his era."

Link nodded, but his doubts only increased. He didn't express his current thoughts to Fi, but from what he had seen in his dreams, he didn't think he was very much like Eldren. Also, he doubted that Ghirahim would want to give up the shard. And he didn't like the idea of trying to take it from him by force.

Link put his worries out of his mind, though, as he could see that he was almost upon his destination. When he was sure he was directly over the clearing in the clouds, he took a deep breath and let go of his Loftwing.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you are well, Link," Tala said, as he sat across the table in her plant-filled room. "What happened while you were in Eldin? Did you meet Zelda? Ah, I should stop asking questions and let you answer them." She gave him a small smile.

Link took out his notebook and drew several pictures.

Tala took them and had only given them a glance before her gaze fixed onto one in particular. "I hope—this is not who I think it is." She turned the picture of Terrin to face Link. "This one—do you know his name? Did he say anything about himself?"

Link nodded and took the picture back, writing the demon's name on it. He returned it to her.

She stared at the image a long time, saying nothing. Then she put the paper down, and afterwards ignored it as if it didn't exist.

"You encountered Ghirahim again?" She was looking at the image he had drawn of Ghirahim on the dragon statue. He hadn't included an image of his earlier meeting with Ghirahim in the room where he had encountered the lizalfos. While the Sheikahs seemed like good people otherwise, he was fairly sure they would react badly if he told them about that. They were trying to kill Ghirahim, after all—which was something that greatly distressed Link. He had to convince them that there was another way.

Link nodded, his expression neutral.

"Did he fight you? Try to capture or kill you?"

Link shook his head.

Tala sighed. "Whatever his plans are, I do not understand them. He first goes out of his way to capture you, and then expends no effort whatsoever for that when he sees you again? Unless perhaps it is simply that he has lost interest in whatever plot he had for you. Much more so than the last ruler of the demons, this one seems quite—distractible."

She rose from her seat and paced across the small room. "Still, it is never wise to underestimate one's opponent. Either his temperament is one that creates grandiose plans but quickly loses interest in them, or one whose schemes are carefully calculated to be obscure."

Link didn't think that either description was correct. Tala turned to him. "What are your thoughts on this, Link? Please show me what you are thinking. If I didn't think it would be too invasive, I would read your thoughts directly."

Link gave her a shocked look.

Tala sighed. "But since I cannot help but pick up any and all surface thoughts you may have at the time, that is not something I think you would be willing to do, and rightly so. If one cannot have privacy within one's own thoughts, then where can they have it?"

Link nodded. He drew another picture. Tala looked it over. "I see. Link, whatever impression you may have of him, Ghirahim does not fight us simply to end this war. Whether the curse twists the leader of the demons into someone evil, or merely selects one who is already evil, I do not know. What I do know is that however he may act towards you, he is a particularly bloodthirsty creature."

Link shook his head. True, he had seen Ghirahim kill a Sheikah, but that had only been because the Sheikah had been trying to kill him, too. He wasn't any more bloodthirsty than the Sheikahs were.

Tala suddenly seemed to notice one of his other papers. It was the one with the image of Ghirahim holding the Shard of Truth. Link had drawn it in the shape of a triangle, as Fi had described it to him, and labeled it with the name Zelda had given it.

"I don't know how I missed this one before," Tala said, looking it over with a grave expression. "This news is—most dire. We must try to regain the shard from him before he destroys it."

Link frowned. Tala seemed to think that Ghirahim would destroy the shard, although he couldn't imagine why.

"Link—I will not read your mind, but may I show you one of  _my_  memories? It is important that you see the demon lord as he really is."

Link nodded. He had to understand what she was talking about. Tala closed her eyes. "You will see it more clearly if you close your eyes as well."

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, then a memory replayed in his mind, almost as vividly as if he was seeing it in that moment. Link viewed a scene of chaos from across the pit. On the other side, demons and Sheikahs fought furiously. Link assumed he must be viewing the memory from where Tala stood, but it felt as if it was him standing there. A Sheikah woman was carrying one of her fallen companions. Like most of the Sheikahs, she was incredibly strong and fast. But when Ghirahim appeared in front of her, she wasn't able to dodge him before he ran his sword through her chest. She dropped the other Sheikah and fell to the ground. Ghirahim stood over her body, his sword filled with blood. He looked up, and seemed to meet Link's gaze from across the pit. Then the demon lord slowly licked the blood of the Sheikah off of his blade, a look of immense satisfaction on his face.

The images didn't stop. There was more, but Link couldn't bear to see it. He opened his eyes abruptly and fled.

"Link, wait," he heard Tala say.

But he didn't stop, nor did he care when the other Sheikahs gave him puzzled looks as he ran out of the temple's side door and into Faron Woods.

* * *

Link needed some time alone. It was so peaceful in this part of the Deep Woods. No one else seemed interested in this small area reachable only by a rope extended across the canyon that separated it and the rest of the forest. Possibly it was because there was nothing here. Possibly because the only thing here was a wasp's nest. Link gave the nest a sidelong look, but the wasps seemed to be ignoring him.

Link heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw to his surprise that Ghirahim had appeared behind him. He rose and drew his sword warily.

"Link?" the demon lord said, looking surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here." His gaze turned to the sword. "And you brought Fi as well, I see."

The sword spirit materialized out of the sword. "Of course my master would never be without his sword."

Ghirahim spread his arms and gave her an amused smile. "Ah, but you don't have to worry about  _me_. I am under oath not to harm the Sky Hero, and I don't intend to break that oath. Tell me Fi, will you continue to uphold your end of our bargain?"

"Of course," Fi said, glancing briefly to Link.

Ghirahim turned his gaze to Link as well. "Then neither of us is a threat to the other." He stalked closer, a lazy smile on his face. "But three is such a crowded population for this small bit of land, don't you think?"

"You are free to leave at any time," Fi said mildly.

Link scowled and attacked with his sword, trying to knock Ghirahim out. The demon lord grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his hands. He looked the sword up and down, and looked over at Fi.

"Oh, but I like it here."

Ghirahim held the sword up. Then he casually threw it into the canyon. Fi's bodily form dissolved, and Link ran toward the sword, but Ghirahim caught the distraught elf in his arms before he could get close enough to retrieve it.

"Don't throw yourself to your doom, Sky Hero! Fi is nearly indestructible. You are not."

Link growled angrily, though he stopped struggling. He wouldn't have fallen. He lived in the sky—he knew perfectly well how to  _not_  fall.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to talk to you alone, Link."

Link only stared miserably over the side of the cliff.

"I think we should sit over there, where no one will notice us."

Link still stared at the canyon. How was he going to get Fi back? Finally, he allowed Ghirahim to lead him to the lower area of the island. He sat next to Ghirahim, who picked a flower out of the ground and admired it.

"I do love this place," he said casually.

Link stared at the grass.

"That was a very poor attack. Now, you looked to be quite upset for some reason, but you must not allow your emotions to dull your ability as a swordsman. I know you can do better than that. Anyway, what is troubling you?"

Link sighed. He would have to figure out how he was going to find Fi later. He took out a piece of paper and with a shaking hand, drew Tala and the terrible vision she had etched into his mind.

When he finished, Ghirahim took the paper and looked it over. He looked up at Link. "I see. I am not surprised that Tala would choose to show you this. Of course, she didn't show you what those Sheikahs did to my soldiers. Let's just say that they are much more messy about it than I am, and leave it at that. I could show you, but I suspect you have had quite enough of such scenes."

How could he make Ghirahim understand that what bothered him most was how much the demon lord had seemed to enjoy the killing? After the time he spent on the surface, he understood that many of the people here had killed before, and would kill again. But to take joy in death? That had to be wrong.

He sketched another drawing and handed it to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim looked closely at the drawing before tearing it in half. Link frowned at him.

"Oh, apologies. But I wanted to keep this part where you drew us together," Ghirahim said, giving him a warm smile. The paper-half dissolved into the air—Link assumed he must have teleported the drawing somewhere. "I don't really need the other half, though." As he held it in his hand, it burst into flame." You already drew me licking that Sheikah dog's blood off my sword, anyway."

Link sighed.

"Sorry, Link," Ghirahim said. "I'm not really sure at all what you meant."

Link put his head in his hands. Ghirahim didn't even understand why he was so upset. If he couldn't even explain it, what good could he possibly do? Suddenly he felt Ghirahim's arm around his shoulder.

"Of course, I think this would be easier if you just told me," Ghirahim said. "But I will look at as many of your drawings as it takes for me to understand, if that is what you wish."

Link looked up at Ghirahim, and gave him a small smile. He took out another piece of paper.

* * *

Ghirahim frowned at the fifth image Link had sketched. "I think I understand now what troubles you." He looked up at Link. "You wonder if I enjoy violence for the sake of violence. Am I right?"

Link nodded.

Ghirahim looked over at Link for a few moments, his eyes lidded. "It is true that I enjoy battle, perhaps more than most feel comfortable with."

Link looked away from Ghirahim, his fears confirmed. He heard a sigh.

"But I do not seek out violence. I am merely very—adapted to it. I want to end this war, and I'm doing that in the only way I know how. If I thought there were a more peaceful way to accomplish that end, I would be more than willing to try it. I hope you can believe that."

Link looked back into Ghirahim's eyes and examined his face. He had always depended on his ability to read people, which told him whether someone was being sincere. It was one of the skills a Knight of Truth was expected to learn, and Link had been told that he had mastered it years ago. He judged that Ghirahim was being truthful.

Slowly, Link nodded.

Ghirahim smiled and traced Link's ear with his finger. Link felt his heart beat faster.

"I'm glad I had the chance to talk with you," Ghirahim said.

Link wanted to lean into further into the demon lord's caress, but he restrained himself. Ghirahim had said that he would be willing to try a more peaceful resolution. Link took out his notebook and showed the demon lord the picture he had shown him before—the one of him talking to Tala.

Ghirahim frowned. "Link, it is not as simple as that."

Link handed the drawing to him.

Ghirahim sighed. "You want me to try anyway, don't you?"

Link nodded.

"Very well. I know it means so much to you. And it can't hurt to try, I suppose."

Link examined Ghirahim's expression. He knew it. He knew that Ghirahim would listen.

The demon lord smiled. "You seem much happier." His expression became serious. " You must understand, though, that I can't promise anything beyond attempting this, Link. And I can only give the Sheikahs the option to retreat without retaliation from us. Nothing more."

Link nodded. He was fine with that. What was important to him was that Ghirahim would try.

Examining his features again, Link noticed the demon lord seemed to be considering something intensely. He grimaced. For a moment a look of desperate terror crossed his face, and then it passed, his expression only vaguely unhappy.

Finally, he spoke haltingly. "And—I know you were troubled by what Tala showed you. From now on, I will-do no more than is necessary to defend my people from the Sheikahs. Any blood of theirs will stay on my blade only. She will have nothing more like that to show you again."

Ghirahim gave him a surprised look when Link embraced him suddenly. He looked up at Ghirahim and the demon lord returned his embrace, running a hand through Link's hair. Link leaned his head on the demon lord's chest. For several minutes, he listened to the sound of Ghirahim's breathing. Then the demon lord began purring, a sound which both surprised and pleased Link.

"Hmmmm, I have an idea," Ghirahim said. He pushed Link gently into the grass. Link felt a moment of anxiety, but it faded quickly. He didn't believe that the dream from before, so similar to this, would come to pass. Ghirahim's sword looked nothing like that, and besides, the demon lord seemed to be in a cheerful mood. He gave Link an impish grin as he knelt over him. "Looks like I've got you right where I want you, Sky Hero," he said. He leaned forward towards Link...

Suddenly there was a popping sound, and then a familiar voice said, "Unhand the Chosen One, Demon Lord!"

Ghirahim looked up, his eyes widening. He frowned and stood to his full height, his sword materializing into his hand. He brushed briefly at the hair covering his left eye.

"Ah, you're that troublesome Sheikah teleporter, aren't you?"

* * *

The Sheikah was most unusual-looking. He was dressed in blue armor and wore bandages on his head and arms. Red eyes stared out through the bandages. This was how Orynx and Ferrik described the one who teleported Link, and Ghirahim was sure this had to be the same individual. His entire being screamed for the blood of this one-the one who had thwarted his plans, and traipsed merrily out of his highly secured dungeons with the Sky Hero.  _But I must not—I promised Link._ He took a deep breath.  _The things I do for love._

"Link!" The Sheikah exclaimed, his eyes resting briefly on the Sky Hero before he turned to face Ghirahim. "Release him now!" He head turned back towards Link, though he kept his eyes on Ghirahim. "I guess he used a stunning spell on you? Don't worry, those usually wear off rather quickly."

Ghirahim placed a diamond barrier around Link. Link's eyes widened and he banged on the yellow barrier.  _Sorry, Link. But I know you'd try to interfere—and you don't even have a weapon to defend yourself._  He spared a moment's thought to be both amused and relieved that the Sheikah had so greatly misjudged his previous interaction with Link.  _Fortunate, though_.  _If the Sheikahs do not know about us, he will be in much less danger._

Ghirahim calmly drew his sword. "What should I call you, Sheikah? I want to tell your friends just who I bested when I beat you into the ground with this." He gave his rapier a theatrical wave.

"It's Sheik. And I'm the one who will defeat you." The Sheikah moved into a fighting stance and threw something metallic at him.

Ghirahim moved his rapier with a lazy swipe and the object bounced harmlessly off of it. He gave a short laugh. "Your ambitions are far grander than your means to achieve them."

Link banged a hand on the barrier again. Ghirahim tried to ignore the elf.

Sheik circled Ghirahim cautiously. When the demon lord raised his hand to snap, he threw down a small object. They appeared near each other's previous place.

Ghirahim frowned. "I think we maybe shouldn't be doing that." Of course, teleporters could only sense items in the vicinity of their destination if they were already there. And though the risk for two people teleporting at close range appearing in the same place at the same time was still small, it was significant. The consequences were not something Ghirahim liked to contemplate.

"No, really?" Sheik said. "I'll stop if you will." Sheik's red eyes narrowed.

"Fine. No teleporting, then. I can take you down easily enough without it." Ghirahim lunged at Sheik with his rapier.

Sheik dodged and kicked the demon lord in the side.

Ghirahim stumbled and fell to the ground.

Sheik lunged towards him and Ghirahim slashed his sword at the Sheikah, but it clanged off of his armor.

Sheik moved swiftly away from Ghirahim. "You certainly seem to like swords, but you're a novice at any other form of fighting."

"You're just jealous. I'll bet you don't even know how to use a sword." Ghirahim rolled away as Sheik swiped the area where the demon had been with his arm. Ghirahim stood and faced the heavily-bandaged Sheikah.

"I hardly think I need one," Sheik responded.

"Really? Because you look like you've had a nasty accident," Ghirahim said. "Have you had anyone take a look at those wounds lately? Maybe you just need to-"

Ghirahim sliced his sword at Sheik, hitting the midsection of his armor. The Sheikah tumbled to the ground.

"-lie down for a bit."

Sheik rolled away and kicked the demon lord's feet out from under him. "Actually, I'm fine, thanks." He scaled a tree. "I even have all these extra bandages handy in case I do suffer injury. Which I won't, because you are slow and  _plodding_. "

Ghirahim used a strong wind to push Sheik out of the tree. The Sheikah gave a yelp of surprise as he fell to the ground. But he jumped up almost instantly.

Ghirahim slashed out with his rapier and Sheik retreated. The Sheikah was remarkably fast, even if he wasn't as fast as Impa was. And Ghirahim had to grudgingly admit that he was an incredibly skilled fighter.  _As long as I have this sword, he cannot beat me. But since he does not use a sword, I_ _will not necessarily defeat him, either._

"Your speed is impressive. Are you by any chance related to that Sheikah dog Impa?" Ghirahim asked.

"No, but I take it as a compliment that you think so."

"It's an annoying ability you share," Ghirahim said. He dodged as the Sheikah swiped at him again. "And I hope there aren't any other Sheikah teleporters. You are quite enough of a bother."

"Of course there are. I'll just leave you to guess how many."

Ghirahim grinned. So this  _was_  the only Sheikah teleporter, then.  _Interesting._  "Well, in that case I look forward to meeting them."  _I suppose that's all I need to know from him_. Ghirahim wanted to capture the Sheikah, but this was taking an unexpectedly long time. After Sheik had stolen Link away before, Ghirahim had devised alarms that would alert his soldiers if a Sheikah teleporter appeared inside any of the areas they defended. He was confident they would be effective enough against a single teleporter until he could bring back some timestones from Lanayru.  _And if I capture him now, I will surely upset Link, which I don't wish to do._ Ghirahim sighed. He couldn't deny it. It was impossible for him to lie to himself. He briefly considered capturing Link again, but it wasn't really a good time for that. He would be in Lanayru, and he didn't like the idea of leaving Link in the dungeon if he couldn't personally keep track of him for such a long time.

He gave Link a brief grin. Then he turned to Sheik and fixed his expression into a bored look. "I suppose I'll have to wait to recapture Link later. You know, I have such a busy schedule today. And you, Sheikah dog, just aren't important enough to fit in it." Ghirahim teleported away as Sheik's eyes gave him an affronted look.

* * *

"I must say, Sheik—I'm impressed. You managed to fend off Lord Ghirahim without either you or Link coming to harm," Tala said.

Sheik gave a small bow. "Many thanks, Tala. I'm glad that we could both return safely, although we still need to retrieve Link's sword."

"Yes, there is that. Oh, and get over here before you die of all those internal injuries you sustained."

"Certainly," Sheik said, walking up to Tala with a slight limp. "Of course one must not skip the obligatory ritual. I shall now moan and complain about how I have naught but a flesh wound, but secretly be thankful that my lifeblood is not seeping from my veins."

The corners of Tala's mouth quirked up in a smile as she raised her hands. "Your version is most concise."

Link smiled. He was glad that both of them had survived their fight. When he had seen Ghirahim's expression on seeing Sheik, it had frightened him-he had wondered if the demon lord would renege on his vow. He had been relieved when Ghirahim had looked at him and smiled before teleporting away. He had known then that the demon lord had not forgotten his promise. He was also glad that Sheik had thought Ghirahim had hit him with a stunning spell rather than thinking they were—doing what they actually had been doing. He still wasn't sure how he would explain that to the Sheikahs.

After Sheik had destroyed the barrier surrounding Link, Link had shown him where Ghirahim had dropped Fi. Sheik had frowned and said there was a deep river at the bottom of the darkened canyon, so he wouldn't just be able to teleport down there to search. But then Link had had an idea.

Link took the picture of his loftwing that he had drawn for Sheik and showed it to Tala.

"Ah, yes, that's right. You need to get your loftwing to the surface. For that, I can strengthen the bond to your loftwing so that you can not only sense one another, but also understand each other's intent. Of course, understand that your loftwing does not think in the same way you do, so some things may be impossible to communicate. But you should be able to convey enough to convince your loftwing to accompany you to the surface."

Tala raised one hand over his, and Link saw lines etched in silver appear along her hand. Then he saw his hand begin to glow. After a few minutes, both the lines and the light disappeared.

"There. I suggest you return to the sky now to find your loftwing."

Link nodded. He was looking forward to seeing Starfire again. He gave Tala a small smile and rose, shaking Sheik's hand.

"Anytime, Sky Hero," Sheik said. "I don't know what dark demon ritual Lord Ghirahim was planning to perform on you, but I'm glad I found you in time to put a stop to it."

Link carefully forced his face into what he hoped was a normal-looking smile. He was fairly sure he wouldn't have had any problems with Ghirahim's 'dark demon ritual'.

He turned and walked to the door. Soon, he would finally be able to search for Zelda in Lanayru. He remembered that the first time they had encountered the Sheikahs, Impa had said there were three springs that Zelda would have to visit to regain the memories of Hylia. Link felt a strong sense of foreboding. This was the last spring, and he knew that above all else, Ghirahim despised Hylia. What would the demon lord be willing to do to prevent Zelda from regaining her memories?

* * *

"Tala!" Ghirahim yelled across the pit.

"Ah, Lord Ghirahim," the wizened Sheikah responded. She stood with several Sheikah soldiers on each side of her. She held the stone that amplified her voice, "I had thought you would be too busy for conversation."

"On the contrary," Ghirahim said, "All of my plans are falling into place. So I wanted to let you know that despite all of the trouble you have caused us, that it is not too late to offer your unconditional surrender."

"Because of course that sounds like such an appealing alternative to—anything," Tala said.

Ghirahim spread his hands. "I guarantee it will be better than losing to me."

"I don't intend to lose," Tala said.

"Neither do I. And when I win, I'm going to have a statue of myself erected on top of your war base there. It's kind of grimy-looking, but I'm sure it can be tidied up a bit. Anyway, no one will pay it much mind when such beauty stands upon it."

"Was there something you wanted to tell, me, or did you just want to discuss statuary? State your point, Demon Lord, or I'm going back inside. My tomato garden needs me."

"Ah, yes, I did get a bit sidetracked," Ghirahim said. "You do try my patience, Sheikah. But allow me to explain." He paced near the edge of the pit. "I have been told that the reason you fight the demons is that you believe we are under a perpetual curse to seek to kill and enslave you. Is this what you truly believe?"

For a long moment, there was only silence from the red garbed woman. "Yes," Tala finally said.

_It is true, then. The Sheikahs believe there is some sort of curse on us. Could such a thing truly exist? Could the ghost of Demise truly haunt us in that way? Everything I know about curses says it could not. And yet I also cannot imagine how such a misconception could arise._

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Ghirahim asked.

"It was the Goddess herself who explained the curse to me, the curse that Demise placed on his own people so he could ensure his revenge."

"How exactly does such a thing work?"

"I'm afraid that vengeance curses are not my area of expertise, as I do not have the ability to cast or undo them. But Hylia understood the spell quite well."

"Hmmm, interesting. I think your Goddess was mistaken about whatever it is Demise did."  _Or lying._

"You doubtless think that Demise would not have done such a thing."

"I could not say what he would or would not have done."  _And I would not put anything past him, given what I know, but-how would such a spell even work? So many variables, and it would seek to control them all..._  "Still, surely you must realize that the reason we fight you is because we wish to live upon the surface again. And once I win, we  _will_  live upon the surface again. Your surrender can end the bloodshed and suffering of this conflict now. All you have to do is allow us to break the Seal. Keep your distance from us and we will leave you be as well. Your choice."

"Surely you must see that I cannot accept," Tala said. "If you are wrong, as I know you are, then no good can come from our surrender, even assuming you plan to keep your word. I know that the curse cannot be broken."

_Well, I tried your way, Link. But I was right-only force will end this war._

"Such a pity." Dark clouds formed in the sky. "I have nothing more to say to you, then." Ghirahim raised a hand and funnel cloud began to form above the temple. The other Sheikahs quickly ushered Tala back inside before the tornado descended, shrieking and ripping at the building. So far none of his magic had ever had any effect on the temple. But it did put the Sheikahs on the defensive and give him something to take out his frustrations on.

After a few minutes, Ghirahim dissipated the tornado and the storm, then turned and walked away from the pit.  _I know what I need to do._

* * *

Ghirahim found Lord Terrin practicing at the archery range in front of the new palace. Terrin hit all the targets in succession.

"Usually people come here to practice with a longbow—not a crossbow," Ghirahim commented. "I would expect it would be rare to miss a target with that."

Terrin hit the center of the last target. "And that is precisely the point. I cannot imagine why I would want to miss. Anyway, I was trying to see how  _quickly_  I could hit the targets. Real targets move." He turned around. "But why are you here? Was there something important you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "It's about the Unbreakable Sword."

"Really, now? Is it?" Terrin said, interest creeping into his voice. He lowered his crossbow.

"Yes. I've made my decision," Ghirahim said. He knew that once he was in Lanayru, he likely wouldn't return before the end of the week.  _So I have to deal with this now._

 _"_ So soon?"

"I'm planning to be away for more than a week."

"I see. And your answer is?"

Ghirahim took a deep breath. "That if you explain how it is you are immune to Tala's power, I will lend you the sword. Only so that you may kill Tala, of course. And you must complete the task today or else wait until I return to finish her."  _or die trying—but if that happens, the Sheikahs would likely gain possession of the sword. I must prevent that at all costs._

"Why not just give it to me until I can kill her?" Terrin asked.

"Because I'll be needing it when I travel to Lanayru."

"The goddess is trying to cross the sea?"

"I doubt she will try to cross the Sand Sea. Lanayru is a desert now."

"Ah. I suppose all things turn to sand and dust in time, though I did not expect it of that beautiful seaside land. Perhaps I should come along and assist-"

"No. Tell me how you came to be immune to Tala's power. That was our agreement."

"Very well. It was a fortuitous accident," Terrin said. "You remember what I told you about the knights of the round table, do you not?"

"Quite well."

"Well, every knight's sword was forged to repel spells against it. But this had an unintended side effect."

Ghirahim's gaze flicked to the sword sheathed on Terrin's back. The hilt stuck out just above his shoulder. Ghirahim could just make out the mark of the triforce on the grey hilt.

"The sword you wear-"

"Is the first one I ever owned," Terrin said. "It repels minor magical attacks directed towards its wielder. But though it's power to repel magic away from its wielder is weak, there is something it attracts most strongly."

"And what is that?"

"Magic's opposite," Terrin said.

"I think I require a more detailed explanation," Ghirahim said.

"Do you even know what my greatest achievement was during the war?"

When Ghirahim didn't answer, Terrin gave an exasperated sigh. "I know I tired of talking of it long before you were born, but-"

"You were the one to kill Tala's sister," Ghirahim said.  _What does that have to do with any of this, though?_

"So you  _do_ know some history. Yes, I was the one who killed Death. Alat had long been a thorn in the side of Demise. She killed two of his original Elite Guard, and countless soldiers. Demise despised losing so many to one person. She was an army even by herself."

"So what happened?"

"Demise decided it was time to stop retreating in her wake. He devised a plan to take her by surprise. He told me what I needed to do. I succeeded in killing her, and though I didn't know it at the time, I also absorbed some of her power through my sword."

"How did you find out?"

"Ah, that is not such a happy memory." Terrin began walking back towards the palace. "In those days, we thought little of the one you face now. Tala had never been in any battles, and so far as we could tell, her power was mostly useful for healing. But we soon found out how very wrong we were—when she captured all four of Demise's Elite Guard."

"I thought you were immune to her power," Ghirahim said.

"Only to attempts to use it on me directly. If she creates something she sets to attack me, I am not immune to that. As she did when she captured the four of us with her accursed vines. Humiliating. But that would not have been so bad, by itself. I only began to fear when she explained what she planned to do with us."

"Really?" Ghirahim said. "I imagine she must have been quite creative in thinking up her vengeance, seeing as you killed her sister. But I did not think you feared death, even a painful one."

"No," Terrin said. "I did not. But Tala understood that, and so she devised something far more devious. She explained that she would remove our loyalty to Demise and replace it with loyalty to her."

"She can do that?" Ghirahim said, shocked.

"You really don't understand her power, do you? It's simple—Tala can control anything in the realm of life. Thankfully the range of her power is quite short, or none of you would be here now. You'd have marched yourselves back to the Seal and closed it up behind you."

"It would have been helpful if you had mentioned this before," Ghirahim said.

"Why? I've told you before never to get into the range of her power—that it would be your end if you did. Anyway, you will never destroy her without my help."

"Why not? She has to sleep sometime-"

Terrin laughed. "You really think so? I see I must explain again—Tala controls all life, and most of all her own. She does not need to sleep, because that is a function of life. And she does not need food or water either, although of course she may consume them as she wishes. I would venture to guess that she does not need to breathe, even, although that one I have not technically had the opportunity to test. Drowning her is quite impossible, though."

"So what you are saying is that she is invincible."

"Except for the Unbreakable Sword. That is the only weapon that could sever the connection between her and her magic, and thus destroy her once and for all."

Ghirahim frowned over at Terrin's blank mask. "Anyway, what happened after Tala captured you? How did you escape?"

"Well, after I was forced to watch her turn the other three of the Elite Guard against Demise, she tried to turn her power on me. After a minute or so of that absolute terror, I realized that clearly nothing was happening. When I saw the look of surprise in Tala's eyes, I knew I had to act. I used my telekinesis to escape her vines and fled."

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"I don't know about you, but my power does not work very well when I am terrified, and I had believed she had blocked my power as she did with the other guards. I'll admit, my earlier attempts had failed simply because I didn't believe they would work."

"I still don't understand why absorbing part of Alat's power would have made you immune to Tala's."

"I didn't understand, either. But Demise did. You see, Hylia didn't trust her little pets not to turn on each other. In order to prevent that, she made them both immune from being attacked directly by the power of the other. But instead of using magic to accomplish that, she used a power that is rare to this world, a power that will always nullify the specific sort of magic it is tuned to. It has the added advantage that it does not require the energy or conscious intervention of the bearer to operate."

"So how am I to verify that you actually have this power that you believe you possess?"

"Because you can sense it for yourself," Terrin said. "If you have the power to sense someone's magic, then you can sense this power as well. You simply need to invert your view, or so I have been told. I cannot directly sense the power I have myself."

Ghirahim spent a few moments puzzling over what that statement meant.  _Invert my view. Maybe—turn it upside down? No...that's not it. Perhaps it is like those pictures of a vase that become two faces...? Ah, that's it! So then—oh. I see._ Ghirahim solemnly considered the very different picture of Terrin's power that he saw now. Terrin's magic was not very impressive-a mere spark compared to Ghirahim's. But this power, though it could only be used to one purpose, was something vast, almost beyond his ability to view it. Furthermore, Ghirahim had sensed Tala's power enough times to know that this power was, just as Terrin had claimed, its exact opposite.

"Are you convinced?" Terrin asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Then let us end this idle talk. Give me the sword so I may make Tala no more."


	21. Chapter 20: Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ghirahim waits with Orynx while Terrin goes to kill Tala. Link retrieves his Loftwing from the sky and has an unexpected encounter with Groose. Ghirahim keeps his promise to Grendel. Link searches for his sword on the Surface, but finds more than he bargained for. Ghirahim battles some Sheikahs and has an unexpected encounter. Both Ghirahim and Link enter Lanayru, and find that the desert is not as dead as it seems...

**Chapter 20: Mercy**

Ghirahim paced restlessly in his room. He hated waiting. He wanted to be doing something—planning, plotting, brushing his silvery-white hair, anything. But he also couldn't imagine doing any of those things right now, not when so much was at stake. Not when he was worried about the outcome of this battle, a battle he could have no personal influence over, but the result of which would change everything.  _And no matter what happens, it will not be good news for me. Link will not be happy with me if we win today. And if Tala wins..._

"I don't like this," Orynx said.

Ghirahim stopped his pacing and looked up at Orynx's heavily-scarred face. " Are you agreeing with me? How odd. You so rarely do that, Orynx. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, but I must wonder if you are. Why did you give Lord Terrin the sword?"

Ghirahim grimaced. "Because he is the only one who can approach Tala. I explained this to you earlier, I believe."

"I know that," Orynx said. "But it seems unnecessarily hasty. Lord Terrin cannot be trusted with such a powerful relic. His actions at the council meeting should have shown that to you beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Don't be ridiculous. I knew long before that council meeting that Lord Terrin is not remotely trustworthy."

"Maybe if you took more time to plan, you could find another way to-"

"I see no other way to destroy Tala. Not without making unacceptable sacrifices."

" _You_  are an unacceptable sacrifice," Orynx said. "You told me that the sword contains part of your essence. Your personality, not just your magic. What if the Sheikahs capture the sword, and find some way to cut you off from it permanently? They will be destroying part of you."

"Yes, I know. Which is why it is for the best in this case that I do not care about the fate of my wielder. After all, if the Sheikahs win this fight, less harm would come to me than it would to the one who wields the sword. I would just have to—adapt." he shuddered. He knew what it felt like to be cut off from the sword. Orynx was right. If anything, the loss of his magic was the least of his fears about that.

"What was it like, the last time it happened?"

"Let's not talk about that." Ghirahim stopped pacing and stared out the window at the forest below.

"My lord, I think it is important to-"

"Maybe I don't agree, Orynx."

Orynx growled. "Maybe I think you should tell me what to expect, if we should lose the sword. The loss would affect more than just you, after all."

Ghirahim gave the trees outside the window a wan smile. "I might be persuaded to tell you, if you tell me how you were able to defy Thressan."

"That is completely irrelevant to-"

"You want to know  _personal_  information. No matter what advantage you think it would give you to know it, I must disagree that it behooves me to tell you. So-why don't you humor me, if you really must know?"

"You ask far too much!" Orynx roared.

Ghirahim turned and brandished his rapier. "You're awfully touchy about this secret of yours. Perhaps you just need some outlet for all this unhealthy anger you have. A duel, perhaps?"

Orynx went silent.

"Well? Do you still need to rage around a bit?" Ghirahim asked. "Because I am more than happy to oblige."

"No."

"Ah, well." Ghirahim put the rapier away and turned back to the window.

"I have never told anyone what happened to me, all those years ago," Orynx said.

"Yes. And if you don't want to share, then neither do I." Ghirahim experienced an internal realization at that moment.  _Thank you, Shard of Truth, for telling me that I am being petulant. I plan to continue doing so._

Silence. Ghirahim wondered what Terrin was doing now. The sword was still sheathed.  _Probably still sneaking up on the Sheikahs' Temple. At least he has some caution. And at the very least, Terrin will not easily yield the sword to the Sheikahs._ Of course, a wielder of the Unbreakable Sword could easily vanquish most opponents, especially those who wielded a sword. But many of the Sheikahs did not, and some of them were immensely skilled fighters.

"Never mind," Orynx said. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Lanayru as well. You shouldn't be going into that death trap."

"Would you like to suggest a better idea?" Ghirahim stared out the window.

"How about you don't go? Maybe you should just give the other sorcerers a little talk, convince them to do  _their job_?"

"You know, I thought you wouldn't be complaining. You've seemed more irate than usual lately. Surely you tire of hiding away from all of the battles?"

Orynx roared and Ghirahim heard a clattering sound. He turned and tilted his head at the splintered wood on the ground. "Tsk tsk, Orynx. Is this how you act when you don't get your way? By destroying my furniture? What did the poor table ever do to you?"

"Of course I hate waiting around here! But the only reason I need to be  _there_  is because you plan to be. And you are the  _last_  person who should be anywhere near that desert."

The demon lord narrowed his eyes. Could Orynx really still underestimate his abilities so badly? "Do you truly think I am so helpless that I can't handle a bit of irritating sand and a few inconveniently placed timestones?" He felt his rapier in his hand again. "I think you need a reminder of just what exactly I am capable of."

Orynx roared again. "Is that what you want? A duel? And what is the prize?"

Ghirahim grinned, his eyes narrowed. "I don't need any prize," he said, and licked the pristine sword. "But do feel free to beg for mercy."

Orynx snorted.

 _Of course. This is what I needed._  The sword was about to fight a battle. Ghirahim couldn't expect himself to stand around passively while his other half had every sense on edge, preparing for the pivotal battle that was soon to come. He pointed his rapier at the blue demon. "And you? What do you imagine that you might win?"

Orynx shrugged, looking amused. "Should I even bother? As long as I get to break more furniture, I win either way."

Orynx unsheathed his blue scimitar and began to circle the demon lord. Ghirahim stood still as his ears listened to the sound of Orynx's footfalls from behind him. He lazily examined the red ruby on his sword hilt. As he heard the demon's sword slice towards him, he brought his own sword out and sliced an arc until he faced the other demon. The sound of the swords clashing was the sweetest music to Ghirahim.

He effortlessly drove the guard back towards the wall. Orynx picked up a chair and held it out like a shield.

Ghirahim laughed as he sliced the chair in half. Orynx dodged the blade as it sliced back up towards his arm. Then the guard ducked as Ghirahim's sword swiped at his nose. The demon lord gave an exasperated sigh as his sword sliced through the wardrobe instead.

Ghirahim lunged towards Orynx, his sword easily deflecting the larger one as the guard tried to find an opening. The demon lord used his most powerful blow to knock the sword from the guard's hand. Orynx winced as the blue steel clattered to the ground. But as Ghirahim's sword slashed the guard's arm, he felt Orynx kick his feet out from under him.

As the Demon Lord fell, his sword sliced through the back of another chair.

Ghirahim took a few moments to catch his breath while he contemplated the blue and yellow patterned carpet beneath him. Then he jumped up and pointed his sword at Orynx, who was breathing heavily. The tip of his sword rested on the guard's neck.

"You're getting blood on my carpet," Ghirahim said.

Orynx glanced down at his arm where Ghirahim had nicked him. "Looks like I win, then."

Ghirahim lowered his sword and surveyed the wreckage of his room. "Hah. You wish. But I suppose it is a tie of sorts, as you seem to have succeeded in your goal as well. This room is a mess."

Suddenly he leaned forward, using his rapier as a support. The Unbreakable Sword had been unsheathed.

"Are you all right?" Orynx asked, moving forward.

Ghirahim held a hand out. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking." If he wanted to focus most of his attention on the sword, he had to allow most everything else to be blocked out. Fortunately, the room Ghirahim stood in was free of any major distractions.  _Besides a bit of broken furniture._  The demon lord was able to easily concentrate on the location of the sword.

He could see the inside of the Sheikah temple in great detail. Terrin faced an enormous crowd of the red and black-garbed warriors.

"All right," the masked demon said, brandishing the sword out towards the group in front of him. "This is very simple. I am Lord Terrin, the vengeance incarnate of Demise. Oh, and I am here for Tala. But I will be more than happy to kill any of you who get in the way. Cower and run, or fight, and die now. Which will it be?"

"Neither," a voice behind the crowd of Sheikahs said. Ghirahim sensed Terrin turn toward the voice. He stalked toward the crowd, who parted to reveal the red-robed Sheikah woman. "I will fight you myself."

Terrin lunged towards Tala with the sword. A tree erupted from the ground. Terrin sliced it in half with the sword. Laughing, he hacked at the old woman in front of him, but when her form abruptly disappeared he shrieked angrily. Vines snaked down from the ceiling. Terrin hacked at them and at any Sheikahs who approached him, but Ghirahim could see that he was greatly outnumbered. The Sheikahs closed in on him, clearly intent on destroying the intruder in their midst.

"Get out of there," Ghirahim muttered.

Almost as if he had heard him, Lord Terrin turned and hacked his way through the vines and back toward the doors. He crashed through them and ran towards the shielded pit. As he approached the shield, an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Terrin halted abruptly. Taking the crossbow from his back, he shot back at the Sheikah. She went down as she was hit in the chest. Terrin turned and ran the rest of the way through the shield. Ghirahim cursed as the masked demon sheathed the sword, then turned to Orynx. "He failed, but managed to escape. Let's go retrieve the sword from him."

Orynx nodded, frowning. Ghirahim teleported them both to the last area he had seen Lord Terrin in. They appeared behind the masked demon, who was walking briskly down the incline on the side of the pit despite his injury. He stopped suddenly. "My apologies, Lord Ghirahim. It seems they were too well prepared for me."

At that moment, Astaroth also appeared in front of Lord Terrin.

"My lord, your injuries-"

"Was the arrow poisoned?" Lord Terrin asked.

Astaroth frowned, briefly touching the arrow. "No, but-"

"Then I am not in any immediate danger." Terrin turned to face Ghirahim and Orynx. "I would ask for more time to kill Tala, but I know you cannot give it. Still, I could carry the sword for you in Lanayru. As I understand, the one who guards the goddess incarnate is quite the troublemaker. If you wish to-"

"No," Ghirahim said. "You are not one who will follow orders if they displease you. Is that not so?"

Terrin said nothing for a long moment. "I only disobey  _foolish_  orders."

"Those being anything you don't like. No, when I go to capture the Goddess, I will need the wielder of the sword to be more—disciplined. I cannot be distracted by insubordination at such a critical time."

Terrin's blank mask looked between Ghirahim and Orynx. "Then I cannot possibly understand why you trust  _him_  more than me. But I can see you will not be convinced." He unsheathed the sword and held it out, hilt first, toward the guard. "Try not to die anywhere too remote, Orynx. I'm going to be needing this back."

Orynx took the sword and resheathed it. "I try not to die in general."

* * *

The moment Link returned to the sky and landed on the back of his Loftwing, he could sense the difference in the connection between Firestar and himself. Instead of just a whisper in the back of his mind, her thoughts were loud and bright and clear. Images and emotions swirled into each other, revealing details he had never known or imagined. He wondered-would she understand one of his thoughts...?

Link held on tightly as he felt Firestar go into a tight spin. He let out a yell of joy. As they came out of the spin, Link took a few moments to adjust his sense of direction. Then he practiced directing Firestar with thoughts, rather than movements.

They landed near the light tower. Link jumped off of Firestar and walked toward the bazaar. He stopped at the door.

"This tastes disgusting!" Groose said. "And it doesn't even work very well! I demand my money back!"

"Er, eh, well, you see-" Bertie began. The baby strapped to his back began to cry.

Luvina stalked over towards Groose. "No refunds," she said crisply. "And it's not Bertie's fault that all you brought him were some mangled butterflies. What's he supposed to do with such poor raw materials. Pah!"

Groose scowled. "Those were hard to catch!"

"Maybe you should just go ask your friend for some of his-"

Groose gave her an affronted look. "You must be kidding me. Strich gives those things  _names_."

Luvina shrugged. "Not my problem." She turned to Link and smiled. "Now, how can I help you, dear?"

Groose scowled and stalked off. Link held out one of his empty bottles. He wondered why Groose had been trying to buy potions. The brawny elf had always said disparagingly that only weaklings needed healing aids. Link thought that was silly, but he had to wonder what had changed Groose's mind on the subject.

He considered the potions in front of him and tried to decide what he could take. At least with Firestar by his side, he could have a lot more supplies with him. He would need them. He had been told that the land he journeyed to was a barren desert, a land that was dead and without mercy.

* * *

Ghirahim glanced at the six demons seated around him and said, "Let's get started. Lord Terrin is having his injuries tended to, so will not be able to attend the meeting today."

The nobles seated around him all looked more cheered on hearing that. Not Ferrik, though-he had already looked as enthused as Ghirahim thought it was possible to look seated in a chair.  _Well, it is his first council meeting._ Orynx looked the same as ever, a small frown on his heavily scarred face. He was reading a book.

Ghirahim continued. "Anyway, I need to make this short, since I leave for Lanayru tonight."

Grendel gave him a curt nod. Rustling his papers, the green demon said, "First item on the agenda is-"

"-a grievance I wish to address between myself and the Lord Grendel." Rend sharpened his machete.

Grendel's eyes shifted to the blue demon and then very deliberately to the two guards at his side. The two large red moblins both carried a large, square shield of steel and a lance. The green demon stood and read from a paper. "Ahem. First item on the agenda is for Lord Ghirahim to explain how he can vanquish one who possesses the Unbreakable Sword."

Lord Rend looked over at Ghirahim, his expression nonchalant. "My item can be second."

Ghirahim examined the two guards who flanked Grendel. The green demon lord had not brought the two last time, and in fact had never brought them to any Table meetings.  _It seems he is feeling especially threatened._ Ghirahim scowled.

 _Lord Terrin will feel so terribly left out. He always likes when there is the promise of bloodshed._ Ghirahim, however, would be very cross if any of his noble heirs decided to wage war on each other.

Even with the two hulking guards at his side, Ghirahim noticed that Grendel twitched slightly as he seated himself. Rend only chuckled softly. Ghirahim leaned back slightly in his chair and massaged his temples. After a few moments, he stopped, took a deep breath, and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.  _One disaster at a time. I have a secret to give away first._

He glanced between all of the assembled nobles and his two Elite Guards, and spoke. "I have agreed to tell all of you this because I no longer see much advantage in keeping it secret." Ghirahim took a deep breath.  _And because_   _I cannot allow Terrin to have anything to blackmail me with_. He was silent for a long moment.  _What will they think of me, once they truly understand what I am?_ The four nobles watched him with rapt attention. Grendel's guards looked no less interested. Ferrik smiled smugly. Orynx ignored them all, turning a page in his book.

Ghirahim stood, placing the palms of his gloved hands on the table. "I cannot say this information will help any of you, but I believe you all wish to know it, regardless. The reason I can defeat the wielder of the Unbreakable Sword is because I  _am_  the Unbreakable Sword."

Lady Pyre murmured something to Lord Rend. Amelia tilted her head, appearing to consider this new information. Grendel paled, looking mortified. Ferrik continued looking smug and Orynx continued not looking at anyone at all.  _So quiet. I wish I could ask them all what they were thinking. But I cannot measure everything that way, not without changing the very thing I try to measure._

So instead he explained how he had become bonded to the sword, and what that meant for him, and for the sword.

Ghirahim gave them a bright smile. "Any questions?" he asked. "I would not want there to be any unfortunate misunderstandings."

Lord Rend looked fascinated. "So you're a sword spirit. Like an opposite to that Fi creature?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "Although I am the combination of the sword and a demon. I'm—not at all sure what kind of creature Fi was, before she was joined to her sword."  _Or even if she ever existed independently of the Goddess Sword at all._

"Why did you keep this a secret to everyone for so long?" Amelia asked.

This was the question that Ghirahim had worried over.  _How should I answer?_ He took a deep breath. "I cannot wield the sword. I was worried that some might believe—that wielding it would give them some special power over me."

Amelia gave him a small smile. "That didn't seem to work out for Releris. But I think I understand your concern. That sounds like it could be quite the hassle."

Grendel slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Lord Grendel?"

"So does that mean that the sword gave you its personality? I mean, is it really vain and-"

Ghirahim composed what he thought would be a fitting response. "Yes, Lord Grendel. The Unbreakable Sword demands its wielder to praise its beauty daily or it sulks. Aren't you glad you learned that?"

Grendel only narrowed his eyes in response, though his two moblin guards chuckled slightly.

"Ah, I have another question," Lady Amelia said.

"Yes?" Ghirahim asked.

"Do you wish us to keep this information to ourselves?" she asked.

Ghirahim took a deep breath. He had already considered what should be done in the matter of continued secrecy. "No. I certainly won't be, so feel free to tell whomever you like."

"I wish to ask a question," Lady Pyre said.

"Yes?" Ghriahim turned to face her.

"Of what significance is your wielder to you? I notice that your guard Orynx often carries your sword."

Orynx frowned deeper, although he could have just been reading a particularly unpleasant passage.

The demon lord glanced between Pyre and Orynx. "I have had many wielders in the past, and will surely have many more in the future. Such a thing requires careful consideration, but in this case, it is a matter of convenience. I prefer to keep the sword near me when possible, so choosing one of my guards seemed best."

Ghirahim looked at the sundial in the center of the table. "Ah, it seems we are out of time for item one on our agenda, although I will be happy to answer more of your questions later." He gestured to the blue bokoblin. "On to you now, Lord Rend."

Lord Grendel ducked his head lower behind his papers.

Lord Rend stood. "I wish to address an apology to Lord Grendel."

Grendel lowered his papers abruptly. He stared at Lord Rend. "Er—sorry?"

"Yes, much like that," Rend said. "Only I will try to be more eloquent. You see, it has come to my attention that there may still be bad blood between our houses."

Ghirahim clasped his hands and leaned back in his chair, his eyes alert for any sudden movements.  _Orynx is right—nobles are nothing but trouble._

Grendel's eyes narrowed. "You only just noticed that, did you? Do you mean to challenge me to a duel or somesuch  _honorable_ thing to clear it up?" The green demon rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," Lord Rend scoffed. "That would be a rather poor apology, I should think, even if your father would have thought otherwise."

Grendel's mouth thinned into a line. He grabbed a book and opened it to what Ghirahim assumed was a random page, since the cover title was upside down.

"My father would have insisted on single combat with you for the slight you dealt our house, and not have been satisfied until he had spilled your entrails to the floor. But he is many years gone. Still, are you sure you don't wish to make some use of that bit of metal you're always waving about? I find duels such messy and distressing things. But my cousins here quite enjoy them, and I would not wish to deny them their-amusements."

Grendel's two moblin guards grinned and tapped their spears on the floor.

Rend only shook his head. "I could best those two easily, but I am not interested in dueling. I have a much better idea. You see, I owe you an apology, but so too do you owe me one."

"I owe you nothing," Grendel said curtly. "Your words of apology are meaningless to me."

"I could give it back to you."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. It, as the item was always referred to, was whatever token that Rend had taken from Grendel. For whatever reason, neither would disclose the nature of the item, but Ghirahim had confirmed through various oblique questions that whatever it was, it was of no interest to him.  _Whatever item Grendel wants back so badly could hardly be anything of great worth. Though I must still wonder what it is._

Grendel stared at the bokoblin. "Give—it back?"

Rend nodded. "We can trade apologies."

"It is mine by rights." Grendel scowled.

"I won it fairly. But I will only return it if I may have a similar apology from you."

Grendel seemed to consider this. "Very well. In that case, I'm sorry to have left you in the dark. It was very wrong of me."

Rend inclined his head. "That is most gratifying to hear from you. And if it were just me you had slighted, I might even be willing to accept such an apology."

Grendel frowned.

"But you also left a large number of my soldiers to rot in those cells. So you must apologize to them as well."

Grendel's features settled into a thin-lined frown. "Certainly. If you would bring them by sometime soon, I could say my apology to all of them as well."

"That's not what I meant. You said yourself that words are meaningless to you."

"But-"

"Still, you seem to be willing to accept other kinds of apology, so I shall extend the same offer to you."

"What do you mean? I do not have anything that I could think you would want in return."

Rend chuckled slightly. "Time, Lord Grendel. Time is the most precious thing of all."

"I hardly see how I can give you that."

"I have a great deal of Eldin Ore in a mine shaft that needs to be cleared away for a current—project of mine. I could use some assistance with that."

Grendel only stared at him for a moment. "I don't have any servants you can borrow."

"I wasn't talking about servants," Rend said. "I was talking about  _you_."

Grendel made a choking sound. " _No_ ," he said forcefully. "How dare you even suggest-"

"Then I think I'll keep that trinket of yours."

Rend glanced briefly over at Ghirahim. The blue bokoblin stood, and addressed everyone. "I wish to vote on the acquisition of temporary assistance for the purposes of finishing my work at the mogma mine quickly. They shall, of course, be compensated fairly for their work-"

"Fine!" Grendel said, slamming his book shut. "I'll do it! But I want you to give back what you have stolen."

Rend glanced over at Grendel. "You have a deal." He smiled at the others at the Table. "Never mind. It seems this matter is now resolved."

After the meeting, Ghirahim reflected that it had gone better than expected. Although he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the mess between Grendel and Rend later. He briefly considered those he had chosen for the Diamond Table. He had had good reasons for choosing all of them, but unfortunately their feelings of goodwill towards each other had not been one of those reasons.  _It would not have been possible to choose a group who all got along with one another. And at least only some of them hate each other—that in itself was genius of me._

As Ghirahim walked to his room to gather a few supplies, he considered the meeting. No one had seemed too appalled that Ghirahim was a part of the Unbreakable Sword. He hadn't really been sure what to expect. Still, maybe their acceptance was simply because they hadn't had time to realize what that really meant. He would have to hope that they would still be as accepting when they did.

* * *

Link looked down into the dark river waters from Firestar's back. He was glad that Loftwings were skilled at floating on the water's surface. When he had drawn a picture of that for Sheik, the Sheikah man had laughed and said that he hadn't known that the legendary birds of the Sky People were giant ducks. At least he hadn't seemed disappointed like some of the other Sheikahs, who had said they were expecting a great eagle or hawk, or at least  _some_  kind of mount fit for a warrior. Link hadn't known what any of them were talking about, and he felt a bit defensive about his bird. Nearly everyone in Skyloft thought she was extraordinary, but apparently the surface dwellers had different standards.

Link returned his thoughts to the present. The area was dim and quiet, which increased the tendency of his mind to wander, but he had to pay attention. Somewhere in the river, he knew he would find Fi. He held the lantern Sheik had given him out, examining the waters closely. Sheik had seemed to think that he would be able to find Fi easily. Link hoped that was true.

That was when he saw a brilliant blue light around the next bend. Link urged his Loftwing forward. As he turned the bend, he saw her. Fi was floating in the air, though her gaze was turned toward a group of—some kind of creatures. They swam at the surface of the water, their long snouts pointed up towards Fi.

Link approached the sword spirit.

"Ah, Master Link," she said. "I knew you would find me. I have been assisting the river parella."

Link turned to face the parella. They looked somehow familiar, but Link had no idea how that could be. It wasn't as if there was anything like them in Skyloft. They had a long tail and two fins under a mantle. Peering out from their long necks were faces with large eyes and long snouts. Their skin glowed with blue or red light in the darkness of the canyon.

Link looked back at her. Did these people need help with something?

"Ah, do not be troubled, Master Link. This parella family was looking for one of their young, but I have already located her."

A large, bright green tadpole stuck its head out of the water. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks to the Great Sword Spirit Fi!"

A parella used its tail to hold the Goddess Sword out to Link. He realized that the small parella must be fairly strong to be able to hold the sword like that without much effort. "Here—Fi has been waiting for you, and I'm sure you wish to take her sword back. Still, I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't seen her suddenly fall out of the sky. She was able to locate Lilyfin, when we had given up hope of ever finding her."

Link grasped the sword and gave the parella a smile. He had wondered what Fi might be thinking, trapped in the canyon river. She never gave much indication of her feelings, but Link knew she had them. Apparently, though, she had made the best of it.

Link had resheathed Fi, and was readying Firestar to fly away, when he heard the screams. Looking up, he saw a woman emerge from the river. A woman with long black hair and pale white skin. And dead, merciless eyes. She grabbed one of the river parella and began dragging him away. He bellowed for help from the clawed hand that clutched him. Link jumped into the river, attempting to swim after the redead.

Too late he realized his mistake-his chainmail and sword were too heavy for him to swim with. He began to sink to the bottom. Flailing about wildly, he suddenly grasped onto feathers underneath him. Firestar brought him to the surface, where he gasped for air.

He urged Firstar to follow the parella who was being dragged away. Link unsheathed his sword and took a deep breath before Firestar dove after the redead. When they caught up with the creature, it turned, swimming easily through the water. Baring it's teeth in a feral snarl, the redead slashed at Firstar with its free hand. Firestar bit down on the arm, holding it in place. Holding on to his bird's mane, Link plunged his sword into the creature's chest.

The submerged body was lit briefly with a bright blue light, and then the redead emitted a shrill scream before seeming to dissolve before his eyes. Firestar surfaced again, her beak clicking open and shut, and Link gasped for air. As he caught his breath, he saw a parella emerge from the water.

"Th-thank you for saving me, Hero," the parella said, his voice shaking.

"Dad!" Link saw the small green Lilyfin swim over to the shaking parella. The other parella were not far behind.

"I-I'm okay," the blue parella said, holding out a fin to his daughter.

Fi flipped out of the sword. "Master, the creature you just vanquished should not exist in this realm. From my brief contact with it, I was able to analyze it sufficiently to trace where it entered the river."

She pointed to an area ahead that Link could just make out from the light she gave off. Link urged Firestar to swim to the canyon wall Fi had pointed to. When they stopped in front of it, Link saw a small hole in the wall, one that might be just large enough for a person—or a redead—to fit through.

"I can seal this area off," Fi said.

Link nodded emphatically. Fi held up her wings and a bright blue orb came out of them and settled over the canyon wall. When she finished, she turned back to Link.

"The entry into our world of the one you just fought is a side effect of the Seal weakening. We must find the power that can restore the Seal soon."

A part of Link emphatically agreed. But he also remembered that doing so would trap the demons along with these creatures. He had to help Ghirahim and the other demons work out a peace with the Sheikahs, and soon. He couldn't bear to think of Sealing the demons away, but something had to be done about the redeads. He thought back to what the Lower Realms was like, with its countless walking dead, and shuddered.

* * *

Ghirahim rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He looked around the bottom of the pit at the crowd gathered around him. So far, half of the soldiers traveling to Lanayru had gathered here to be teleported to the outer fringes of the desert. They bustled around him, checking their weapons and gear and reining in the horses. The horses had been an afterthought, almost. But Ghirahim had seen no reason not to steal a few from the Sheikahs.

Ghirahim fed the reddish horse in front of him an apple. She had been the one he liked the most, so he had decided she would be his steed.  _Hmmm. You should have a name..._

"Epona," he said on impulse. "I think I will call you Epona." He gave the horse a brief pat on the nose, where she was marked by a streak of white. The mare didn't seem to have any opinion on her new name, bad or good. He decided she was probably too occupied crunching the apple between her teeth to pay any mind to such things.  _Certainly her kind seem much more intelligent and good-natured_ _than the giant millipedes we use for mounts in the Lower Realms. She doesn't even seem inclined to try to eat me. What a lovely creature._

His eyes glanced up at the slivered moon for a moment, and then back to the torches. Then he glanced at Epona again before his eyes moved away to settle on the  _thing_ he stood next to. He brushed a glove against the Seal. The stone spike was covered with a tracery of glowing runes and centered in a patterned spell-circle of immense power, its beauty a mockery of the pain and suffering of which it was the source. He sent a spell into it, idly seeking some weak point. He hadn't found one yet, but he was sure he would eventually, if he kept trying.

Shouts and the clash of swords broke out far above him. Ghirahim's head jerked up. Some of the demons were attacking a party of Sheikahs. He squinted. A large shape stood towering over them, but Ghirahim couldn't make out any more detail. He teleported to the top of the pit and drew his sword. Immediately, he recognized who the towering shadow was.

 _Granite._ His attention quickly moved back to the battle around him, however. The Sheikahs had been winning, as Ghirahim could see from the many fallen demons, but their eyes widened when they saw him. The demon lord grinned. He stabbed one of them in the chest before the man could bring down his sword to finish one of Ghirahim's soldiers.

All of the sounds-the screams and shouts of battle, the clash of swords, seemed to grow quieter. The world seemed to focus itself into the movements around him.  _This is what I was meant to do._  He enjoyed the looks of terror on the Sheikah's faces as he laughed and slashed at them.

A well-muscled Sheikah man came at him with an axe. He caught the other weapon easily on his sword, much to the surprise of the Sheikah. Then he backed the man into a half-ruined wall. "Surrender, and I'll spare your life."

The black longsword materialized into his right hand and blocked the blade behind him. In a single stroke, he had disarmed the Sheikah woman who had tried to sneak up on him. He held the longsword at her neck. He realized these two were the last of the Sheikahs in the group they had been fighting. Breathing deeply, he could feel the eyes of his remaining soldiers on him.

"You are outnumbered. Agree to retreat, and you may both return to your temple in peace". His eyes glanced briefly towards Granite. "And leave the goron with us."

"I will never-" the Sheikah man said, his large arms straining to push his axe against Ghirahim's sword.

"No! Please!" Granite said. "Let them take me, Kel." She gave the demon lord a pleading look. "Don't hurt them. I'll go with you."

The demon lord gave the two Sheikahs a sharp glare.  _Even now I can see in their eyes that they plot to gain the advantage. I should never have offered them mercy._

"It's simple, really," Ghirahim said. "You can both be cut down in a valiant but pointless display of defiance, or you can retreat with your lives. And if you don't take the second option, I will be all too happy to give you the first one."

"Fine, you win," the man growled. "We'll leave."

"Good. Drop your weapons. Leave now." Ghirahim said. "And don't try anything."

"At least let us take our dead-" the woman said.

"No! Now  _go_ , unless you'd prefer to join them."

Both Sheikahs let go of their weapons. They backed slowly away, their open hands raised. Ghirahim gestured to his soldiers to let the two Sheikahs pass, and a space opened up in the circle of demon soldiers who stood around them. Ghirahim expected the two to try to attack again at any moment, but they both retreated back to their temple.

Ghirahim took a deep breath and looked at his rapier. It was covered in blood. Blood he longed to taste... _But I won't. For Link._

Instead, the demon lord dissolved both of his swords and gave a bow to his soldiers, who cheered.

Ghirahim had the dead soldiers and Sheikahs both dragged away to the burning pits. He said a few words, lit the fires, and then left two sentries to watch the fire. Normally, he would have preferred to wait until the end of the burning before leaving. But time was short, and there was someone he owed a great deal to sitting in his dungeons. It wouldn't do.

He found the soldiers who had captured the goron and had them bring him to her cell.  _At least they brought her to one of the hostage cells and not the ones on the lower floors._

"Ahem. Which one of you led the capture of this goron?"

"He's being burned, sir," one of the soldiers responded. She gave him a deep bow. "But I am the next in rank, so I am to take responsibility for his actions."

"And what is your name?"

"Hecate."

"If I may ask, Hecate, how did you come across this goron?"

"We saw her being transported by those Sheikahs, sir. She seemed very important to them so we decided to take her for questioning. We—underestimated the ability of the Sheikahs, though. If you hadn't appeared-"

"Yes, I noticed you weren't doing so well. But-I did ask that no soldiers bother any goron except in self-defense."

"True. We weren't planning to harm her, though, only the Sheikahs. And we thought she might be important for questioning. The Sheikahs were guarding her very closely, so she must be quite valuable to them."

Ghirahim said nothing for a moment, wondering if the soldier would notice her mistake.

"Sorry," she said. "I meant-we only planned to rough her up a bit. We were aware of your orders sir, but—the gorons are clearly friends of the Sheikahs, and we do not like them. I apologize for how badly we assessed their strength."

Ghirahim sighed. "There is nothing I could say that would tell you anything you don't already know." He glanced at their uniform insigna. "You will all be demoted down one rank for disobeying my orders."  
"Understood, sir," Hecate said.

"But you will all receive medals of commendation for bravery. If you can learn from your mistakes here, I may reverse your demotion. Otherwise I will be forced to take more drastic action."

Hecate nodded. "Thank you sir. We won't fail you again."

"Good. Please leave me now. I wish to question the goron alone."

Hecate nodded and the four soldiers filed down the hallway. Ghirahim teleported into the cell. He tapped Granite on the arm, and the scenery around them shifted.

"It is unfortunate that we must meet this way, but I am glad to see you alive, Granite."

"Where—is this?" She looked at the pointed rocks jutting up from the depths around them, and then at the pond with the waterfall.

"Close to the summit of Eldin. I thought it might be best to talk in a more private place." He peered up at her craggy face. "I am surprised to see you, Granite. What brought you so close to the Sealed Grounds? Surely you must know they are not a safe place to be right now."

"I find my words hard to express. Perhaps you are not the person I remember, who spared my life and vowed to spare the life of my family. Perhaps you know only bloodshed now."

Ghirahim took a deep breath. "I know you must be shaken by what you just saw. But I want to know what I can do to help you. Here." He took his glove off and traced the outline of the Shard on his right hand. The Shard floated out of his hand. He snatched it up with his left hand and held it out to Granite. "Borrow this, so you can know the truth of my words."

Granite seemed to calm as she took the Shard. "It's my daughter. She told me-" Granite paused, took a deep breath. "She told me you tried to kill her."

"Me?" Ghirahim said, surprised. He felt a strange emptiness without the Shard. "You said your family would all wear the amulets so they could be easily identified. Anyway, I haven't even met any other gorons yet, and my soldiers are under orders not to harm any, although I see that did not quite work out as I had hoped-"

"My daughter is not a goron," Granite said.

"Then who do you refer to?" Ghirahim asked, trying to think of who she might mean.

"Impa is my daughter."

For a moment, Ghirahim could say nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Granite gave him a worried look. "Years ago, I gave the amulet to her and told her to wear it, but—I couldn't tell her why. I don't think she ever really liked the look of it."

Ghirahim took a deep breath. "I didn't know."

"Yes, that's why I had to tell you."

"This presents a problem," Ghirahim said. "Your-daughter, she is the one who guards the spirit maiden, is she not?"

"Of course," Granite responded.

"I did not realize that in order to keep my word to you, I would have to agree to lose." Ghirahim paced back and forth over the weathered rock, pulling at his hair in agitation. "Impa is one of the most dangerous of all the Sheikah. Only Tala is more of a threat. I'm afraid that I will have to break my oath to you—I am sorry, but I have no other choice."

"Please-there must be some other way!"

Ghirahim looked up at her. "Granite, I understand your distress. You trusted that your family would be safe from me, but you find me unwilling to keep my word. Still, I do not take the breaking of any promise lightly."

Granite tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I cannot say that I will not fight Impa, because I will not lose my life or this war to her. But I will grant her that mercy which I would not have otherwise considered. I will not kill her."

Granite's expression was more hopeful. "Thank you."

"It is the least I can do. I should probably be heading back soon, and then I could teleport you back to wherever you'd like to be. Is there anything else you wished to tell me?"

"Yes. I—came to ask for asylum from the Sheikahs."

"What?" Ghirahim asked, surprised.

"I did not plan to encounter the Sheikahs at all when I came here—they stumbled on me while I was sleeping. But I can't bear to think of facing Tala. I was tasked to tell her that you still possess the Shard of Truth. But in order to do that, I would have to admit that I was the one who gave it to you, which is treason. There is no worse punishment than that for traitors. I might have been forgiven, but I just couldn't risk that. And now I know it is too late even for that hope."

"What about your daughter?"

Granite looked down. "I will be a traitor in her eyes as well. But I have done what I can for her, at least."

"I will help you. The Sealed Grounds is not at all a safe place to be at this time. But you could go home, or to a new hiding place of your choosing-"

"No," she said, smiling, though there were tears in her eyes. "I cannot hide from my dear Impa. I must instead be in a place that she cannot reach. If the Sealed Grounds are too dangerous, I must ask if I may stay somewhere in the Lower Realms."

"You escaped that place once," Ghirahim said quietly. "I am—unsure how you could wish to return."

"I was a prisoner, then. I would not be now."

"This is truly what you wish? Even though you would not be a prisoner, you would still have limited freedom there."

"Yes. I understand."

Ghirahim tried not to let his misgivings show on his features. "Then I will make the arrangements immediately."

"Thank you." She held the Shard back out to him, and the demon lord took it back.

* * *

Ghirahim stood in the sand of Lanayru, the sun shining down brightly and seeming to make the entire place glitter. But the most striking thing about the place were the ruins.

"I wonder why there are all these giant heads," Ghirahim said idly, as he walked past one of the giant monuments, Orynx and Ferrik at either side of him. He surveyed the odd-looking ruins around the teleportation site.

He had reused the same teleportation site the first ill-fated group had used. It had been their only piece of luck, really, that their initial teleport hadn't been directly onto a timestone site. Ghirahim hoped he could fix whatever what was wrong with this place. It wasn't really that bad, after all.

"Comfortable weather," Ghirahim remarked. "A bit dry. We'd need to port in water. But—lots of space, and not many current occupants. We could build new cities here."

"What about those things the Lanayru contingent warned us about?" Ferrik asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see what we can learn about them. I don't think we should-" Ghirahim paused as he noticed a movement in the distance. His sword materialized in his hand. "Actually, I think we are about to find out."

Ghirahim heard both guards unsheath their swords. He watched the figures in the distance approach slowly. As they drew closer, Ghirahim was sure they had to be the same creatures that the Lanayru contingent had encountered. They hovered in the air as they approached, their cream-colored bodies gleaming in the sunlight.

"Do you want us to attack?" Darrow asked. Ghirahim looked to his side. The red bokoblin was now standing to one side of Orynx, holding a shortsword.

"Not yet," Ghirahim said. "Let's wait to see what they do first."

Darrow nodded.

When the five creatures were about twenty feet away they stopped. The one in the middle, which had a slash across one of its eyes, spoke. "I see you did not heed our warning."

"Perhaps you could elaborate," Ghirahim said. "My soldiers did not mention you giving them any warning."

"I should think their fate would have been warning enough." the creature tilted its head.

"What should I call you?" Ghirahim asked.

"I don't see why that is of any importance, but we are all of the LD-307 series."

"I see. So that is the kind of creature you are. An LD-307. But what is your name?"

The creature tilted its head in the other direction. "You mean my designation in the series? I am One, the commander of this unit, of course."

"Well," Ghirahim said. "I can't say it's nice to meet you, One. But I would like to introduce myself. I am Lord Ghirahim, the Lord of the Surface. Naturally, I wish to know what your quarrel is with us."

The creature beeped. "You mean to say that you do not know why we attacked your soldiers, Demon Lord?"

"No. Please enlighten me."

"We fought your soldiers because they attacked us first, destroying hundreds of those whom we protect until they were forced to call upon us for help."

Ghriahim frowned. The LD-307 was telling the truth. "I don't-"

"Enough of this," the LD-307 said imperiously. "You must turn back, or we will destroy you."

Ghirahim scowled. "You seem to have an overly high opinion of yourself. You are greatly outnumbered and do not appear to have any significant weapons."

"Ah. Ha. Ha," One said, and emitted a shrill whistle. The sand erupted with hundreds of orbs that rose into the air. Ghirahim heard a 'clink', and saw ten long claws emerge from One's fingers. The other four LD-307's did the same.

Ghirahim looked around himself. This might be a bluff. The orbs, painted with stylized red eyes, looked threatening, but it was unclear to Ghirahim what they might actually do.  _Still, it would be unwise to act rashly._

Ghirahim heard screams in the group behind him and saw that several of the orbs had opened their outer shell and were firing small bombs at the soldiers.  _Then again, it seems the time for negotiations have ceased._ Ghirahim ran at One and slashed at the LD-307 with his sword. Ghirahim heard a metallic ring as the creature caught his sword on silver claws.

The demon lord growled and slashed again at the claws. He had been told that the creatures possessed retractable claws, but no one had mentioned that they were made of  _metal_. He hacked again at the claws but the creature deflected the attack easily.

He heard a scream from Ferrik and turned to see that the red demon was being electrocuted by another one of the LD-307's. Ghirahim turned and slashed at the shoulder that bright blue lightning flowed from. The lightning ceased both the LD and Ferrik slumped to the ground. Ghirahim gave him a worried look before slashing at One, who had come up from behind him. Ghirahim snarled at the creature.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the demon lord growled. "You attack us without provocation."

"What your friends who came this way before did is provocation enough," the creature said. "And when I am finished, you will learn the meaning of fear and pain."

"There must be some misunderstanding," Ghirahim said. "Stop this madness so we might negotiate a truce."

"It is too late for that," One said, "We demand justice. No mercy to monsters!"

Ghirahim stabbed the creature in one swift stroke. It's blood was strange—thick and black, with a sharply unpleasant scent. Blue lightning traveled down his sword, tingling harmlessly at his fingertips. Ghirahim ripped his sword out and stabbed the creature again with what should have been a killing blow, but suddenly he doubled over in a spasm of pain. He fought to stay conscious over the agonizing and unfamiliar sensation that coursed through him. Then a large rock hit One, releasing Ghirahim from the hold of the blue lightning and causing the creature to at last tumble to the ground and grow still.

Ghirahim toppled to his knees as he heard someone run up from behind him. "My lord? What happened?"

Ghirahim took a few deep breaths before standing. He realized with a chill that he couldn't feel the sword anymore.  _That's why, then. With my magic gone, the lightning nearly overtook me._  "Where's Orynx?"

Darrow gestured into the distance towards a group of soldiers surrounded by orbs. "Helping them fight off those orbs. I think we got all of the LD-307's. Are you all right?"

"I—yes, I'm fine," Ghirahim said. He turned towards Orynx, Who was being attacked by two of the LD's and a large group of the orbs. "I must go assist him." He hobbled towards Orynx. Relief washed over him when he could once again sense the sword. Ghirahim helped Orynx to defeat the LD's. Once they lay motionless on the ground, the nearby orbs became easy to dispatch. Unlike the five LD's, the orbs did not seem to be intelligent. Their movements and attacks were predictable. After watching the remaining orbs carefully, Ghirahim said, "Draw them all over here. Then everyone will retreat from them except Orynx and I."

Darrow nodded, and the soldiers drew the orbs over the area. Ghirahim raised his arm and the sky darkened.

"Now retreat!" he said. The soldiers dispersed quickly. The orbs began to hover after them. Ghirahim called down lightning on the orbs and watched as they crackled and fell to the ground. Then, when he had confirmed that all the orbs were downed, he turned and surveyed the damage behind him. The LD-307's and their orbs had taken their toll-six of his soldiers were dead and twenty more were seriously injured. He was relieved to find that Ferrik was not among either the dead or greatly injured—he was only singed and slightly disoriented.

Ghirahim healed as many injuries with his magic as he could, and had the rest of the injured carefully moved to the healers' tents. He had the bodies of the dead, including the LD-307's, moved to one place. Then prepared to perform the burning ritual for the dead.  _Only fitting that the Fool who brought you here should perform this last task for you._

He was about to light the torch to burn them when Orynx placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait."

"What is it?" Ghirahim asked. Orynx pointed to the LD-307 that had called himself One. "I think I saw something glowing from the rent in his armor."

Ghirahim grimaced. "Are you saying you want to open him up and see what's inside? That seems grisly."

"I agree, but it could be important."

Ghirahim sighed. "Do it quickly, then."

Orynx nodded and severed the body in half. To Ghirahim's surprise, the inside of the LD-307 contained only a collection of gears and levers and pulleys, and a large purple stone carved with white symbols. The outer shell hadn't been armor, as the demon lord had originally assumed. It seemed the entire creature was made of metal and rock. Ghirahim decided to ponder that bizarre fact later. Instead, he turned to examine the stone that Orynx had dropped into his hand.

"That's a timestone," Ferrik said from his left. "It's a lot smaller than the one King Guld had, though."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "You're right." He turned the stone over in his hand, puzzling over it. Had it been intended to be used for a weapon? If he had teleported before Orynx had left his side...

"Sorry, I don't wish to delay the burning—but if I may make a request?" The voice was Darrow's. Ghirahim turned to face the bokoblin, who was dwarfed by the nearby Orynx.

"Certainly," Ghirahim said.

"Judging from the one Orynx tore open, these five weren't ever alive—I mean—they're some sort of constructs. Perhaps they were being controlled by sorcery. Could I examine them further?"

"Yes, please do." He levitated the LD-307's and moved them away from the dead soldiers. Then he lit the torch and dropped it on the six corpses.

Ghirahim watched until the flames, made hotter than any normal fire, burned themselves out and left nothing but ash and melted metal.  _If this is what it is like to be the victor of a battle, I can scarcely imagine what it is like to lose one. I suppose it will always be like this, until I can win the war._ He glanced briefly at Darrow, who was frowning as he knelt to examine the lifeless LD-307's. The red bokoblin had been one of the few survivors of the first contingent he had sent against the Sheikah, before Ghirahim had come to the Surface himself. _He would know better than I what loss felt like._ Still, as he turned to face the ash mingling with the sand, he couldn't help but brood.

If he had only been the sword, the losses would not have bothered him. Death was what happened in battle, and the sword had no concept of sorrow. The sword had not understood such things, only the excitement and action of fighting, the sound and feel of steel on steel. But the reason it had been willing to bond with Ghirahim had not been because he shared that same single-mindedness. In fact, it had required exactly the opposite. Lord Terrin could believe what he liked about how the sword chose one to bond with it. And in a way he was right—the sword would never have chosen him. But the full truth of it was that the weapon would only choose one who exemplified those qualities that it did not have. The demon completed the sword, and the sword completed the demon. That was how it had to be.

* * *

"You said you had discovered their secret," Ghirahim said. "What did you mean?" He ran a gloved hand through his hair grimacing at the feel of the sand in it.  _The sand gets into everything._  Orynx stood behind him. It had been a couple days since the battle. So far they had not seen any more of the LD-307's or their deadly orbs.

He solemnly examined the blue tent and the furniture in it. Maps of the desert were pinned to the tent walls and a wooden chair and table stood in the center. The five LD's were spread out across the table. He had looked at them three days ago, after the burning, and confirmed that no outside force had controlled them. Instead, something within them must have guided their actions. It was unprecedented—the stones in them must be their source of power, but what could possibly be their source of  _thought_?

That discovery had made the five of them a mystery. At that point, Ghirahim had begun to understand the contingent who had returned with confusing and impossible tales. Ghosts had seemed as good a hypothesis as any for what drove these bizarre beings, which had clearly never breathed and yet had also been uncontrolled by any outside sorcery.

Darrow gestured to the five on the table. "I compared what was inside them. From what I could see it was identical. They look quite a bit like the clockworks my parents used to make."

Ghirahim approached the table and peered at the collection of parts assembled there.

"So I tried to put one of them back together," Darrow said. He gestured to one of the LD-307's.

"Why?" Ghirahim said, recoiling from the table. These five had tried to kill them—he didn't want a repeat of that experience.

Darrow gave the creature a dark look. "For—questioning."

"Oh. Hmmm, that's worth a try, I suppose."

Darrow looked back over at Ghirahim. "I was thinking we could chain this one up and reactivate it. The power stone they use—I believe if we reattach this component and-that one, it might start working again."

"If it doesn't," Ghirahim said, "I won't be entirely disappointed, but I agree-it is worth the risk to see if we can find out anything useful."

Ghirahim snapped and sturdy chains made of his magic appeared around the creature and snaked into the ground until they could attach to the stony ground buried beneath the sand. He watched as Darrow walked over to the creature and reached out to reattach the components.

"Maybe I should do that," Ghirahim suggested.

Darrow seemed to consider his words for a moment. Then he attached both components to the stone.

"What are-" Ghirahim began.

"Aaargh!" Darrow said, jerking his hands away and shaking them. He looked over at Ghirahim and grinned. "No worries, my lord. Just got a bit of a shock, that's all."

"Well, that's exactly why _I_ should have-"

"Phooo-weeep! Alert! Alert! Enemy hostiles! Aler-" The creature stopped as its head turned to face its four dismantled companions. "-Oh." The LD-307 blinked several times and looked between the three demons surrounding it.

Ghirahim leaned his hands on the table, grinning. "Ah, so nice to speak to you again! Only, you'll have to tell me your name because I seem to recall that your friend One did all the talking last time." Ghirahim glanced towards One's dismantled form. "However, I'm sure you've noticed that he isn't feeling very talkative today."

"I am—Three."

 _These LD's aren't much for creative naming, it seems._ Ghirahim smiled. "You realize, I'm sure, that your fate rests on my very limited mercy at this time."

Three emitted a series of beeps and struggled in his chains. "Ha. And what are you going to do to me? There is nothing you can threaten me with. Perhaps you'd like to try your hand at some torture? Amuse me."

Ghirahim considered this information.  _Not really what I was planning, but interesting that he is telling the truth. I must assume that nothing I could do to his rather unusual form would trouble him. Not surprising, really. Still, I think he is wrong in assuming that there is_ nothing  _that I can do to him._

"Amusement? I have a better idea for that. Let's play a game!"

"What?" The LD-307 said, confused.

"I call it random truth and lies," Ghirahim said. "The rules are simple: you respond by always answering yes to any question. You start. Ask me a question."

"Are you going to let me out of here?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "But come now, I'm sure you can do better than that."

The LD-307 considered this. "Are you a rock?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said.

"Do you really find this even remotely amusing? There must be something wrong with you."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. He smiled widely. "Don't tell me you aren't at least mildly amused by this?" Ghirahim grabbed a map. "My turn now. Are the rest of your friends hiding here?" He pointed to a spot on the map.

"Yes," the LD-307 said. It's expressive face looked perplexed.

"What about here?"

"Yes," Three said again.

Afterwards, Ghirahim considered what a productive questioning session he had had. Three had seemed all too happy to spend his time in a way he claimed to view as pointless, though his later escape attempt had surely been the reason for that. Three must have known that Ghirahim had an ulterior motive, after all, but likely he had been betting that he could use the extra time to his advantage.  _And likely he did not anticipate that I would find his answers so useful._

Darrow was storing the now deactivated LD-307 with the parts for the rest of the four robots. Ghirahim didn't think he would need to ask the LD's any more questions, but Darrow wanted to figure out how the remaining parts worked. He had said he had an idea for them. Something about improved weapons.

* * *

Link checked the packs of water and food attached to Firestar's sides. Then he peered down from the top of the statue. Fi had insisted that he train with sword and shield before entering Lanayru. So Link had trained. First with Eagus, and then with various Sheikahs. After two days of that, Fi had finally agreed that he was ready to continue his search.

Firestar looked around from his side. The air was dry and stifling, and the sun beat down with an intense glare. Link shielded his eyes and looked around. Maybe it would be cooler in the air.

He hopped onto Firestar's back and she flew into the sky. But they were both still stiflingly hot. Firestar soon landed near some ruined buildings.

Link jumped down into the sand and looked around. His attention was drawn to the door that had a rail running into it and some rubble piled around it. Link wandered over to the door and began removing the rocks from the front of it.

"That is unnecessary. Master Link, there are a few things you should know about this place."

Link turned to face Fi. She gestured to a large purple stone in the center with the Eye of Truth etched onto it.

"Eight hundred years ago, this area contained a mining facility created by the Sheikahs. The powerstones here needed to be refined in order to create the Gate of Time."

Link wondered what such a thing could be for.

"It was an attempt to use an empty parallel plane of existence in order to simulate the flow of time and allow anyone to view a prophetic occurence."

Link tried to imagine what a parallel plane of existence would be like.

"However, the project was never completed and will only show the time period in which its creation was finished. Despite this limitation, we can still travel more effectively in this area by utilizing the timeshift stones, and perhaps the Gate itself once we meet up with Zelda again."

Link considered her words. Fi's suggestion sounded like a good idea. How could he activate the timeshift stone, though?

"The timeshift stones are activated by striking them once. They can be deactivated by a second strike."

Link nodded and struck the timestone once with the sword. The entire area became alive with color, greenery, and—a kind of people he had never seen before. They all looked to be moving around busily. Some were directing colorful carts traveling on the rails between the doors, while others were digging through the ground.

"We can move forward through-" Fi paused at the sound of a cheer. The small cream-colored people had stopped their work and were all looking towards the Timestone. Towards Link.

"Mercy of the Makers!" one of them chirped. "The Hero has come to save us all!"

All of them cheered again.

Link looked towards Fi in bewilderment.

Fi's expressionless eyes gazed back as she floated just above the ground. "My apologies, Master," she said. "This is-unexpected."

 


	22. Chapter 21: Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda is copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Summary: Link learns about robots. Ghirahim discovers part of Link's trail. Impa draws a Venn Diagram, and Zelda discovers some things that are non-negotiable. Darrow discovers a new weapon. A battle of swords and wits ensues. Orynx, Ferrik, and Darrow discuss their plans.

**Chapter 21: Hourglass**

Link stared at the creatures who were gathering all around them in a circle, jostling each other to be in front. He gazed at them in astonishment. Just when he thought nothing on the surface could surprise him anymore-

"These are LD-301's, Master," Fi said. "They are constructs of the Sheikah who harvest the timestones. I did not realize that these were from our time period." She faced one of the LD's.

"Can you explain what has happened here?" she asked. "Which of you is One?"

"That's me!" An LD-301 said, waving a hand in the air. When Fi turned to face him, he lowered his arm, which looked to Link to be made of lightning. "Please allow me to explain." He made a few beeping sounds, then said, "It's like this-we came here to hide, Lady Fi."

"Please clarify. Surely you are aware of the consequences of-"

"Yes. But—the depleted energy units from the simulation matrix are inconsequential."

Link tried to mentally decode the term simulation matrix.

"You say that the energetic dissonance of your activity here is small, but even the group I see here is large," Fi said to One, gesturing to the other LD-301's.

It seemed to Link that the conversation between Fi and One was in a different language entirely. He was going to have to ask Fi later what an 'energy dissonance' was. Perhaps a kind of magical sand? it sounded sandy. He wished he could find out what they were talking about now, but didn't want to interrupt them.

Link snapped out of his thoughts as he caught the last snippet of the LD's words. "-of much greater concern are the demons."

"You have seen demons in Lanayru?" Fi asked sharply.

"Oh yes," The LD-301 said, shuddering. "They have been our terror and our bane. The Protectors bade us to hide here until they could defeat them."

Link felt a shiver travel up his spine. There was real fear in the eyes of the creatures huddled around them.

Fi tilted her head. "Protectors?"

One's head bobbed up and down. "The LD-307's," he said. "I do not think you would have heard of them, Lady Fi. They are—new."

"I see." Fi looked around. "We will do what we can to help. We are here to meet with the Goddess reborn. For now we must ensure that she finds the last spring safely so that she may regain her memories. However, we will tell her of your plight when we meet her again, so that she might aid you in defeating the demons here. In the meantime, I suggest you wait here as your Protectors have suggested."

"Oh, thank you!" the creature said. He bowed. "This news gladdens us, Lady Fi." the creature turned to Link. "And thank you, too, Great Hero."

Link gave him a smile he didn't feel, his thoughts conflicted. He didn't feel like he had done anything worthy of being thanked for. He also didn't like the thought of 'defeating the demons'-not when he had vowed to help them. But what had the demons been doing here to frighten these people so much?

* * *

Ghirahim watched from his mount as they approached a tall, semicircular cliff of stone in the distance.

Absently, the Demon Lord fed Epona a carrot, which she immediately ate. He had had to discourage her from eating the cacti they had passed earlier, though. There had been a few disasters earlier with horses actually eating pieces of the prickly plants.

Ghirahim had brought a large amount of hay and grains for the horses to eat, though he wondered if they should be fed more than the few pounds of food they received for each meal-Erla hadn't known very much about horses, and the creatures seemed to be often hungry. Maybe he could take a Sheikah prisoner and question them about it.

However, the kikwi had known about the horse feed they had stolen from the Sheikahs. Though the hay was less than edible for them, some of the grains Erla had identified could also be prepared as food for the soldiers. Sometime Ghirahim wanted to find out how the food was harvested in the first place. He hadn't seen some of the plants in Faron at all, and presumed the Sheikahs must have farms somewhere where they grew all these plants.  _Much as we once must have had, when we lived on the surface before._

His thoughts wandered to the LD-307. He had learned a great deal from his game with Three about what to expect from the desert ahead. That was good, since they would have to travel a long route through that desert to get to the Temple of Time. So when they reached a high stone wall, Ghirahim stopped Epona and dismounted, looking her over and running a comb through her mane.  _Which even matches the color of my hair,_ he thought, admiring the glossy shine in it. The white was striking against the reddish-brown tone of her body. He gave her an apple, which she made short work of.

Ghirahim turned to the wall, considering it for several long moments. He placed a hand on the stone.  _Sandstone._   _Usually I would teleport around this_ , he thought. Instead, he reached out and used his power to crush a portion of the wall to rubble. Then he led Epona into the area, his soldiers and guards following behind him. "Another giant head," he noted. He began to walk forward but stopped suddenly when he picked up a familiar scent.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Ferrik asked, giving Ghirahim a concerned look.

"What is it?" Orynx unsheathed his sword.

"I'm not sure," Ghirahim said, though he knew that scent from only one person. He walked slowly around the statue, but stopped when he saw the ladder. Climbing to the top, he saw the scuff marks in the thin layer of sand. His heart beat faster.  _Link._

At that moment, the sand swirled away and Nix and Trelan touched down on top of the building, there wings folding into their backs.

"What did you see?" Nix asked.

"Clues, which your downdraft seems to have blown away."

Nix frowned. "Apologies, my lord," she said.

Ghirahim waved a hand. "Do not trouble yourself over it. I know what I saw. The Sky Hero has been here."

Nix grimaced and Trelan looked around apprehensively. "Do you think he might still be around-" Trelan began.

"Hey!" Ferrik's voice came loudly from the side.

"Urgh!" Trelan yelped before he noticed Ferrik's head poking up from the ladder on the side of the structure.

"Oh, it's just you," the winged demon said with a small sneer, refolding his wings against his back.

"Ahem," Ghirahim said. "I don't think he's still here, but if we search nearby, we might find him. We can recapture him, then."  _Sorry, Link. I can't have you wandering around here at such a vitally important time. I'm sure you'll understand once I can explain it to you._

"We can search for him, my lord," Trelan said.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be able to find him with my help," Ferrik said enthusuastically.

Nix and Trelan both gave Ferrik a dismissive look. "You can search the cave," Trelan said. The two demons flapped their wings and took off. Ghirahim watched as they flew away.

"Permission to search the cave, my lord?" Ferrik asked. "You can count on me.  _I'm_  not afraid of the Sky Hero jumping out of a dark corner." He looked significantly towards the two demons flying away.

"Of course," Ghirahim said. He held a black stone out towards Ferrik. "Also, take this. If you find the Sky Hero, or anyone else, then set it to alert us."

Ghirahim watched as Ferrik left for the cave. Then he jumped down the tower and landed on the ground, sending a cloud of sand and dust into the air. He made a mental note not to do that again. _Dramatic, perhaps, but far too sandy._

Ghirahim dusted himself off as he walked forward towards the cave. "We follow Ferrik."

"If you wish," Orynx said, falling into step on his right side. "But it's a bad idea to send him off by himself when the Sky Hero is so close."

"Ferrik is capable of fending for himself-"

Orynx snorted.

"Anyway, Link won't kill any demons," Ghirahim said.

"You sound very sure of that. But I was there when Fi made the agreement. It is a mere convenience to her if he does not kill us—but once he is powerful enough-"

"He still won't," Ghirahim said.

"How could you know? I understand he doesn't speak."

"True, but he can still make his thoughts known. I convinced him of the worth of our cause."

Orynx frowned. "He is the servant of Hylia. He would never help us."

"Normally, you would be right. But you vastly underestimate my talent at persuasion. I told you before—I mean to turn Hylia's weapons against her." Ghirahim frowned at the fine layer of sand covering the floor inside of the cave. Except for the boot marks he had seen at the top of the stone head-tower, he hadn't seen any marks in the sand from Link so far. It was almost as if the Sky Hero had vanished into thin air.  _I know he's not a teleporter. But where is his trail?_

Orynx sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, then."

Ghirahim settled for following Ferrik's trail. "I always know what I'm doing."

Ghirahim looked around brightly as he stepped back into the sunlight. They had been wandering those caves for nearly two hours now, trying to see if they could pick out a trail. In that time, Ferrik had determined only that no one had been in the cave recently besides them. However, as soon as he reached the circular clearing, he stopped.

"Someone's been here," he said.

Ghirahim watched with Orynx by his side as Ferrik carefully picked out his route to the large timestone in the center. He pointed to the ground near him.

"They stood right here." Ferrik moved back on the balls of his feet. "I think they struck the stone with something."

"That means they could still be here," Ghirahim said. All the demons around him rustled with the sound of hands reaching for their weapons.

"Remember, you are to subdue the Sky Hero and capture him," Ghirahim said, teleporting his own weapon from the nearby teleportation cache into his hand. "Don't kill him."

"May I?" Ferrik asked, gesturing toward the stone with his sword.

Ghirahim nodded. "Yes. Please do." He took a deep breath, the anticipation in him building. He always looked forward to battle.

Ferrik struck the purple stone with his gleaming red sword. There was a 'clink' sound, and then the entire place lit up with color. And that was when Ghirahim saw the LD's surrounding them. Ferrik reacted first. Screaming, he charged at the nearest one. Ghirahim was about to do the same, when he noticed something.

_Fi's spell. These aren't warriors._

"Stop!" Ghirahim yelled, but he could tell that Ferrik was too intent on battle to realize his mistake in time. Ghirahim rushed over to him and clashed his sword against Ferrik's.

"Ferrik! Stop!"

Ferrik's eyes widened and he jumped backwards as if he had been stung.

"They're not soldiers," Ghirahim said. Taking a deep breath, he looked around him. All of his soldiers held their weapons in their hands, glaring at the creatures huddled against the walls around them. This wasn't an ambush. It had almost been a slaughter, though.

"Sorry, my lord. I just saw them all there and-."

"Yes, I understand. However, we must not harm them."

When Ferrik lowered his sword and the other soldiers relaxed, Ghirahim dissolved his sword and padded over to some of the huddled creatures.

"Greetings. I am Lord Ghirahim. I won't claim I come in peace, but I'm not here to harm you, either. Have any of you by any chance seen an elf all in green with a funny-looking hat?"

* * *

Zelda was at a loss for what she should do. She had returned early from gathering the cactus fruits, only to find Impa kicking a dead tree. "Cursed demons! How did they find out? How do they always find out! Arrrghhhh!" The older woman angrily kicked the tree at the base and Zelda heard and saw the wood crack apart and the tree fall to the ground.

"Er-" she began.

Impa grew suddenly still. Slowly, she turned around, her mouth a thin line. For a long moment she only stared at Zelda. When she spoke, her eyes flicked to the side, as if avoiding her gaze. Zelda always felt weird about how nervous Impa sometimes was around her.

"My apologies, Your Grace. You shouldn't have had to see that."

Zelda walked up to her and placed the cloth with the cactus fruits on the ground, propping it behind the felled tree.

"I take it that something is wrong?"

"I saw a couple demons when I was scouting ahead," Impa said. "They weren't going in our direction but-" she scowled. "I doubt they came out here without the rest of their demon horde, although I haven't seen any others here yet."

"Oh," Zelda said, frowning. "So what do we do now?"

"We stay together," Impa said. "I know some tricks to lose them here." A small smile flitted across her face. "Permanently."

"Oh." Zelda seated herself on the tree trunk and carefully took hold of a melon-sized cactus fruit. She used the knife Impa had given her to cut off the ends of the fruit and slice a line across one side, removing the prickly skin. The fruit was mildly sweet but not particularly flavorful. However, that wasn't what was important to her. What was important was the juice that ran from the fruit when she bit into it. She looked up at Impa. "How far are we from the Gate of Time?"

Impa pointed into the sky. "Do you see that?"

Zelda looked at the stone Triforce and bird symbol that dominated the desert skyline. "Oh! So that's where the Temple is?"

Impa nodded. "And the last spring." She sat down on the tree next to Zelda and wiped the sweat off her brow. "We just have to get through this desert."

"Will there be another timestone soon?" Zelda asked. She always looked forward to activating those and making the air around them instantly cooler.

Impa took the map out of her pocket and opened it. "There are several on our way to the temple. Only a few are hidden well enough for us to linger very long near them, though."

"I had a question." Zelda said, feeling suddenly anxious. She felt embarrassed to bring it up, but the thought had slowly overtaken her as they grew closer to their goal.

"What—will happen when I get my memories back as the goddess? I mean, does that mean I'll be two people? Or one? Or something else entirely-?"

Impa seemed to relax slightly. She placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, that's a source of much disagreement among the Sheikahs, but in my opinion only because people make things much more complicated than they have to be." She plucked a twig from the dead tree. In the sand she drew a circle. "This represents everything you are now." She drew another, larger circle that overlapped with Zelda's circle. "This represents the goddess—the overlap is your personality, which as I've explained before is the same since you share the spirit of the Goddess."

"So when I regain those memories-"

"You will remember your life as the Goddess, and all of what you remember now. You will be everything you are now, and everything you were before. As I understand, it will be a somewhat disorienting experience, but in the end, you will be one person who has the memories of two. Does that help?"

"Yes, I think so," Zelda said.  _So—there's no reason I should be afraid then, I guess._ She had spent so much time wondering what it would be like, and she supposed she still did wonder, but without the edge of fear that had dominated before. She looked up at Impa and smiled. "And then we go through the Gate of Time? And that will be like a bigger version of the timestones?"

Impa smiled, shaking her head. "Some might say that, but they would be wrong, Your Grace. The timestones are only a shadow of what the Gate of Time is. It is truly one of the wonders of the world, even with its-limitations. It will also be the fastest way to get back to the Great Temple in the Sealed Grounds."

"Really? And how does that work?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you all about it later. But for now we need to be on the move again." Impa rose, wrapping her black shawl around her face. Zelda did the same, glad for the voluminous black clothing that kept the sand and at least some of the stifling heat out. In Skyloft, she had never needed to wear protective clothing against heat. But here she was very glad for it. She felt a bit guilty and sad that Impa had to carry her around. It made her think of Flight, the horse they had lost. Impa never once complained about it, though.

Some hours later, they stopped in an area that was a maze of ruined walls.

"What is this place?" Zelda asked, walking towards a wall.

Impa placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her. "Watch your step there, Your Grace. This area is full of quicksand."

"Oh. How will we get to the other side?"

"I'll need to check the map. We'll have to proceed more cautiously through this area. The walls here are crumbling, so we have to be careful about where we step on them. There's a solid network of paths, but they're under the quicksand." Impa was already looking at her unfolded map.

Zelda examined the area while Impa checked her map. She gasped when she saw a lanky masked demon with a strange lopsided bow aimed straight at Impa.

"Look out!" She cried, running towards Impa, though she was much too far away to reach her in time. She watched in horror as the arrow flew straight towards Impa's back-

Impa caught the arrow in her hand, its tip an inch from her breast. Her narrowed eyes looked from it to the demon. Zelda hadn't even seen her turn.

"Wait here, Your Grace. This won't take long." The Sheikah woman threw the arrow to the ground and raced off towards the demon.

The demon had a sword that he had unsheathed from his back and slashed at Impa, but she was considerably faster than him and ripped it out of his hand, dropping it in the quicksand. She hefted the demon up by his neck and shook him.

"Where is the  _sorcerer_?!" Impa's voice echoed through the ruins. "Tell me unless you want this want this to hurt a lot more than it does now. Go on, tell me where your master is!"

Zelda heard the demon make a garbled attempt at speaking, though she could barely hear his choked voice.

"A little louder," Impa demanded. "I couldn't hear you."

Impa was suddenly thrown backwards by an invisible force and the demon fell onto the top of the wall. He jumped up and Zelda watched, frozen in horror, as his sword levitated out of the quicksand and into his hand. He ran towards Impa.

"My Master is  _dead_ ," he rasped loudly. When he reached her, Zelda watched as several things happened all at once in a confusion of movement, light, and sound. The demon jumped into the air, his sword outstretched and aimed at Impa. Impa rolled away and the entire area around them began to glow with blue and red light. That was when she felt claws grab her, felt the ground fall away from under her. She screamed as she looked up into the face of a horse-sized red dragon.

Zelda normally wouldn't be afraid of flying, but that was when she was safely on Cerulean. The creature carrying her with its clawed hands hooked around her waist was neither Loftwing nor friendly. The land blurred beneath her. She wondered if the dragon was going to just eat her as she was, like the other had done with Flight, or if it would cook her with its flames first. She screamed again, though she saw no one below who could come to her aid.

When the dragon finally landed, it set her down in a patch of sand in a nondescript area she didn't recognize. Though that told her nothing of whether she had passed this way before-Impa had been moving too fast most of the time for her to note her surroundings.

Zelda began running as soon as the dragon set her on the ground, only to find herself in a cage of red light. For a few terrifying moments, she thought she had been engulfed in flame. But then she realized that the air was no hotter than usual. Turning around, she saw a red demon dressed in robes walking towards her. Strangely, he was blindfolded, though he seemed to have no difficulty finding his way.

"So  _this_  is the Spirit Maiden," the demon said, pacing the outside of the red barrier.  _He must be the sorcerer Impa mentioned._ His mouth curved into a frown of disapproval. "So _this_  is the one who once gave the orders to level armies and sliced out the heart of the Demon King herself. My, how the mighty have fallen."

"Please," Zelda said, placing her hands on the curved translucent walls that surrounded her. "I don't want to hurt anyone. And I couldn't anyway. Please, let me out."

The demon chuckled. "Straight to the begging. I like that. And my answer is-no." He gave her a tiny wave and said, "Until we meet again, little goddess." Then his form shifted back into the dragon and he leaped into the air.

Zelda waited alone in the red bubble of light. She watched small lizards and a strange large shelled creature amble past the translucent red cell that confined her. After a while she began to wonder if she was going to die here, not because a dragon would roast her alive or because someone would slice her through with a sword, but because she had no water and no one she could even plead for it to.

She was lying in the middle of the enclosure in the sand when she heard a rustle behind her. She forced herself to rise, licking her parched lips and preparing to beg for water.

The enclosure around her disappeared and the tall green demon with the mask from earlier walked up to her and casually plucked the knife from her belt. Then he held out a large bottle filled with clear liquid. "Drink it," he rasped harshly.

Surprised, Zelda took the bottle. She wondered if it was some kind of poison, but there was no way she could refuse it. She would die anyway without it. She drank all the liquid, noting that it tasted just like ordinary water. Afterwards, she shuddered and dropped to the ground, the flask falling into the sand. "Thank you."

The masked demon hissed. "Astaroth, you fool. You nearly killed her."

Zelda was puzzled.  _But-wasn't that what they were planning to do anyway?_

The sorcerer frowned. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't understand. She did not sustain any mortal injuries in the flight, and the area where I left her contains only sand."

"The sun, Astaroth. You left her out in the  _sun_. These creatures, these  _Hylians_ , they burn and shrivel and die if they get too much sun. How many times must I remind you? And you forgot the dagger she was wearing."

Astaroth put a hand to his mouth. "Sorry, my lord. I will-do better next time."

"I certainly hope so," the masked lord said. He paced around Zelda, his blank mask facing her as if studying her intently, though like the other demon she couldn't understand how he could see anything at all. He stopped in front of her and pointed one of his very long claws at her. "You probably have no idea what this is about."

"No-I don't. What do you want from me?" Zelda felt her heart pound. She was alive, but these two frightened her.

"I want to destroy you."

"But-you just said-you didn't want me to die."

The masked lord chuckled. "You truly don't understand, do you? The great Hylia, reduced to nothing more than a feeble-minded bag of flesh and bones. Barely more than a girl. How I wish my Master could've seen this."

Zelda grimaced. "Your-Master?"

"King Demise, of course."

Zelda felt a chill up her spine. She knew who that was, and if this demon was his servant... "Please, you're right. I don't understand. You say you want me to die, but you were angry that Astaroth almost killed me. I-don't really understand what you want with me." A lie, really.  _But I have to keep him talking._

The masked lord crossed his arms. "Well, I'd like to make you suffer, but your weak Hylian body would be ill-suited to anything sufficiently-satisfying."

Zelda shuddered.

"Anyway, I'm not going to take any foolish risks. " he chuckled. "But I think it would actually be more terrifying if you understood what I plan to do to you."

"And-what is that?" Zelda asked, feeling her heart beat faster, her muscles tense.

He flicked a clawed hand through the air. "Total annihilation," he said with obvious relish. "Your current form, you see, is nothing more than a husk you shuck off when you die, to flit onto another like the loathsome parasite you are. Your physical death would be nothing more than the loss of that husk, and what an empty victory that would be!"

He paced in front of her.

"No! That would be such a waste of this glorious opportunity!" He stretched his hands up towards the sky. "I want to destroy every trace of your existence, so that not one bit of you, one shred, remains."

Zelda considered running again, but both of the demons were watching her right now, and they were both stronger than she was and had magic besides. Her terror told her it was hopeless. But she mustered her courage. She couldn't let the masked lord and the sorcerer succeed. She had to think. Knights were expected to use their mind just as they were expected to use their bow and sword, after all.

"Is there any way you might reconsider?" she looked up at him.

The masked lord and the sorcerer were completely still and silent for several long moments. Then they both burst out laughing.

The masked lord was nearly doubled over with hysterical laughter that sounded like short, high pitched barks. After several minutes, he drew a deep breath. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you make a vow never to kill my Master..oh, wait-too late for that. And anyway you're an oathbreaker."

The sorcerer let out a few gasps, his laughter subsiding. "And let's not forget that you want us to rot forever in the Lower Realms. Yes, let's just let you go so you can get all your memories and powers back and crush us all under your feet. What an excellent plan!"

"Oh," Zelda said, frowning. She had never thought she would think this, but she wished that Lord Ghirahim was here. At least he hadn't wanted to kill her. She had a thought.

"If Ghirahim finds out about this, he'll be angry. He was going to take me as a hostage so the Sheikahs would stop fighting the demons."

The masked lord only shook his head. "Lord Ghirahim is a soft creature, despite all his power. He will not do what is necessary-but  _I_ will. And afterwards, I will make him see that this was for the best. The war will be won, and he will have the surface he so greatly desires. And all it will take is the death of the Goddess we all despise."

Zelda felt her hope begin to shrivel and die. That hadn't gone the way she'd hoped at all. She had to think of some way to distract them for as long as possible until-well, she wasn't sure. Was Impa still alive? Would she come to help her? Would Link find her? She didn't know. But delaying whatever they planned to do to her could only be a good thing. How could she do that, though? A thought came to her.

"I don't really remember anything I did."

"Yes," the masked lord said. "It's very convenient. You won't be able to squirm your way out of this, Hylia!"

"Yes, but if you kill me, it won't mean anything to me."

"What?" he hissed. One clawed hand jerked towards her as if to grab her roughly. Zelda backed away, but the hand curled in on itself and pulled back anyway. It was almost as if he didn't like the idea of touching her. "Perhaps you have more of her in you now than I thought. Trying to be clever, trying to provoke me so you can escape this shell-"

"No," Zelda said, horrified. "Why would I do that? I don't want to die! I just want to know-what Demise was like."

the masked lord tilted his head. "Unexpected. Continue."

Zelda hurried to think of something to say.  _If you want to get a person talking, start by asking about something they are interested in-this always works. I hope you were right about that, Horwell. I don't think you ever considered a situation like this one._ She cleared her throat. "What I meant was I don't even know why you want to kill me so badly. I was told Demise died over a thousand years ago. He really must have meant something to you, though, if you are still loyal to him. Is that true?"

"No," the masked lord said, looming over her. "He meant  _everything_  to me. And now he is gone. And you are the one who destroyed him. So I will destroy you. But I see no reason not to explain why you deserve to die-"

"My lord, I-" the sorcerer began.

The masked lord waved him away. "This doesn't concern you, Astaroth. Nothing in our plan has changed. Go and gather the supplies while I help the little goddess understand what magnificence she destroyed."

"I-"

"Go!"

"Apologies, my lord. Of course I realize how important this is to you. I will do as you command."

"Thank you, Astaroth. I knew you would understand." He turned to Zelda. "And now, I shall tell you about the great King Demise-"

Zelda restrained herself from grimacing. What Impa had already told her about Demise was enough for her to know that she probably wasn't going to enjoy this. But she had to listen, because the longer she could distract him from whatever dark plan he had in mind, the longer she would live.

* * *

Lord Ghirahim saw a red bokoblin running across the sand towards him in the distance, though the heat mirage made it look more like he was moving across the top of a lake. Squinting, he realized that the soldier approaching was Darrow.

"Lord Ghirahim!" Darrow said, breathing heavily as he stopped in front of the demon lord.

"Yes? You looked like you were in a hurry."

"I've figured out a way to use the timestones for our own benefit."

Ghirahim was intrigued. "Really? Show me."

"I studied how the clockwork ghosts were put together and built this," Darrow said, holding up a red baton with an empty rectangle at the end. He grinned. "It's a new kind of weapon. I wanted to get your feedback on it."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "It seems to be lacking a pointy end."

Darrow chuckled. "That's the, ah, point. Nonlethal." He pressed the bottom of the baton and the rectangle crackled with electricity. "It's very effective at stunning opponents, though. Since we're not supposed to kill the Sky Hero."

Ghirahim grinned. "I see. Very clever. How did you test it?"

" _Well_ , I needed a robust volunteer who was approximately the same height and weight as the Sky Hero-"

Ghirahim crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the bokoblin. "Did you test it on yourself?"

"Er, no."

"You're lying."

"Sorry, my lord."

Ghirahim threw up his arms. "Fine. Good job. Just try not to electrocute yourself too many times, hmmm?"

"Heh heh. Yes, my lord." Darrow placed one of his hands too close to the electrified rectangle and winced as the electricity traveled along his fingers. Then he grinned. "Don't worry, I have it on the lowest setting right now." He frowned. "Although I should probably design some protective clothing for this thing. I'll, um, go do that."

"Yes, please do."

* * *

Ghirahim stopped Epona in her tracks, and carefully dismounted. "Link?" They had been tracking the Sky Hero's spotty trail for a while now, but Ghirahim hadn't expected that he would be the first to find him. Of course, according to Orynx, he shouldn't be conducting the search himself at all. But he was ruler, not Orynx, and he made the rules, so...he would console his guard later with his successful capture of the Sky Hero.

Link turned to look at him, a smile coming over his features. Ghirahim nearly dropped his sword. Instead, he strengthened his grip on the weapon and padded slowly towards Link.  _I love your smile, Sky Hero. And I am so, so sorry I must do this._

"What a pleasant surprise," Ghirahim said. Link began walking towards him. Ghirahim's muscles coiled and tensed, waiting for the moment of action.  _I must do this quickly, get it over with._

A blue and purple form sprung out of the Goddess Sword and stood in front of Link, causing the Sky Hero to stop. Fi held out her wings, as if shielding the elf behind her. "You tread on dangerous ground, Lord Ghirahim."

The demon lord chuckled. "More like incredibly, annoyingly sandy ground. You seem cross, and so perhaps I owe you an apology. I'm most sorry if you were bored idling in that canyon. But I do believe you agreed not to attack any demons?"

"True. And I intend to keep my word. You have also so far kept your word, therefore I attribute you to be 36% trustworthy."

Ghirahim gave a short laugh. "Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

"You should consider it so. Your original designation was at 1% trustworthiness."

Ghirahim gave a short bow. "Then you are coming to realize that I am a demon of my word."

The demon lord looked up and saw that Link looked uncertain. Ghirahim knew well how little he wished to truly oppose the Sky Hero. He made a decision, then.

It was time to put his theory to the test. "Of course, I have come up with a most appealing idea. Surely, the more Link is forced to fight my kind, the more he incurs the danger of accidentally killing one of my own. I would be most displeased if this happened, and I suspect you would be, too. Because the promise you had me make? All of the elaborate stipulations? Those were  _really_  all so you could protect the Sky Hero, weren't they?"

Fi tilted her head and glanced briefly toward the Sky Hero, her pupil-less eyes considering him, before turning back to face Ghirahim. "My feelings make no difference for you. Link serves the Goddess, and he will not surrender."

 _What a disappointingly evasive answer._ Ghirahim had hoped that Fi might indicate whether it was the Goddess she served, in the end, or Link.  _Either way, she seems utterly loyal. Still, if it is the Sky Hero she reserves her final loyalty for..._ "If Link somehow manages to defeat me, you win. But if Link surrenders to me, you win much more surely. Because then I would have no reason to harm him."

Fi's emotionless eyes bored through the demon lord. He stubbornly stared right back at her, though he knew his expression was much less composed.

"My Master would never serve you."

Ghirahim turned to Link. "Is that truly what you will choose? You know I will keep my word. I will not harm you, or Zelda. You know nothing of Hylia, except that she will inhabit the body of your friend. Tell me, what happens to your Zelda then?"

Link looked uncertain. Ghirahim smiled confidently and held his hand out. "Come with me and help me find your friend. Help me end this war."

Link opened his notebook, and held up a picture of Tala. Ghirahim's smile faded. "I tried to talk to her, Link. She wouldn't agree to my terms."

Link turned the page. It showed a picture of Terrin, holding the Unbreakable Sword.

Ghirahim let his hand drop to his side. "I had no choice, Link."

Link put away his notebook and solemnly held up the Goddess Sword.

Ghirahim sighed and pointed his rapier towards the hero. "You stubborn creature. You should know by now that you cannot win against me."

"You are wrong about that, Lord Ghirahim," Fi said. "It is you who should surrender."

Ghirahim laughed. "You greatly underestimate me, Fi." He focused his attention on Link. "Well? Let's get this over with, Sky Hero. I will not enjoy it, but I can't have you wandering about if you're going to try to wreck my carefully laid plans."

Ghirahim rolled away as a bolt of energy shot towards him from Link's sword.  _Ah, yes, the famed Skyward Strike. Link hopes to stun me, I see._ The bolt had barely missed him. As Ghirahim ran closer and clashed his sword against the Goddess Sword, he reminded himself that he shouldn't, under any circumstances, teleport.  _I will win, regardless. Link could be my equal, in time. But not now, not yet. A week or so of wielding his sword against true opponents is not going to be enough to defeat me, Sky Hero or not._ Although Link _had_  gotten stronger. That had been the same running strike he had lost to in their first battle.

Ghirahim easily blocked a strike from Link, and grinned as an idea came to him suddenly.  _Somehow I never thought to use that in battle._ _Thank you for the inspiration, Darrow._ As Link came at him again, he loosed purple electricity from his fingers to crackle over his sword. As the metal of the hero's sword met his, Link doubled over, groaning.

Ghirahim raised his sword, preparing to hit the elf's head with the flat of the blade.

"Gaaahh!" The demon growled as claws seemingly from nowhere raked over his face. Ghirahim brushed the blood away from his eyes and saw an enormous crimson bird carrying his rapier away. He recognized it from all those bird pictures he had seen Link draw.  _How did his bird get here? I've never seen it before._ Ghirahim attacked the bird with a dust devil, causing it to drop the sword. Grinning, he ran and fetched the weapon.

Twirling his rapier in his hand, Ghirahim walked up to the elf kneeling in the sand and flicked the flat of the blade down at Link.

A shield caught the blade. Link rolled away and rose, apparently recovered from his earlier shock.

Ghirahim scowled at him. "I find your bird-creature highly unfriendly, Link. You know it really upsets me when my _face_ is attacked." He took a deep breath as he healed the gashes on his cheeks and forehead, and wiped away most of the remaining blood using his red cloak.

Link stood with his sword and shield held in front of him. He was slowly backing away.

 _You won't get away that easily, Link._ Ghirahim grinned as an idea came to him. He spread a crackle of electricity across his sword as he closed in on the Sky ran forward and pelted the iridescent shield with blows from his electrically charged rapier until it shattered. Link's eyes widened, and he back-flipped away.

Ghirahim chuckled. "What an impressive move! But I'm afraid it won't help you much. You fought well, Link. But no shield can stand against me. Are you  _sure_ you don't want to surrender now?"

Link turned and ran.

 _How_ _odd_ , he thought, feeling strangely disappointed. _He always seemed too brave to flee before._ Ghirahim ran up the sand dune after Link. He felt confident that he would catch up to the elf—he could see Link was tiring quickly from the exertion. Abruptly, Link stopped and turned, his sword drawn. Their weapons clashed together. But to Ghirahim's shock, he could see that Link was holding his ground. Scowling, Ghirahim tried to re-electrify his sword-only to find that he couldn't. Link swiped abruptly from the side and Ghirahim's sword clattered out of his hand. Ghirahim saw Link's sword flash upwards, then the world went black.

* * *

Link leaned heavily on his sword, taking in deep breaths as he looked down at Ghirahim's prone form. The demon was sprawled in the sand. Link had won, though he had difficulty believing it. Ghirahim had always seemed unstoppable, invincible. He almost expected the theatrical Demon Lord to jump up and chide Link for being gullible enough to believe he had been bested. It seemed like the kind of thing he would do. Link approached slowly. The demon lord didn't move, except for the small, even breaths he took.

Link noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he realized it was the four-legged creature that Ghirahim had dismounted from earlier. He moved to approach the creature, but it ran away.

Fi flipped out of the sword. "It seems my guess was correct."

Link gave her a questioning look. Fi had whispered in his mind to run up the hill, so he had done so, hoping there might be something there that could help him. When she had told him to stop and face the demon lord, he had been able to incapacitate Ghirahim much more easily. But Link still didn't know  _how_.

Fi turned toward the top of the hill and raised her arms. She sent a blast of energy into the sand that blew away the top layer of it, revealing a light blue orb. "This is the answer to your question. This stone separated Lord Ghirahim from his magic."

Once again, Link wondered how.

Fi floated over to Ghirahim's still form and hovered over him, her expression contemplative. "Please allow me to explain. The reason the stone cut Lord Ghirahim off from his magic is because his magic is connected to an object that is not within its range."

Link listened carefully. Fi clearly knew something important about Ghirahim that he didn't, and he wanted to understand what that was.

The sword spirit circled slowly around Ghirahim. "I have been trying to understand the nature of this one since I first encountered him. His magic is strange. So I collected every bit of information about him that I could. I recalled that you told Tala that he had been able to collect the stone tablet in Skyview Temple, which should not have been possible. Then, later, you told her that he possessed the Shard of Truth. And I puzzled over the fact that I once saw the Unbreakable Sword near him, but never saw him use it himself. And despite that, he feels no fear to engage anyone in battle. At first, I took his fearlessness for overconfidence, but now I know the true reason for that, and for all of it—he is a sorcerer bonded to the Unbreakable Sword."

Link gaped at the unconscious demon lord. He had only learned about the Unbreakable Sword after he had brought Firestar down to the Surface for the first time. That had been when Tala had explained about the attack by Terrin that had occurred while he was gone. Tala had been surprised when Link had first drawn a question about the sword. Then she had apologized, saying that it hadn't occurred to her that he wouldn't know about it. She had said that before she had seen Terrin using it that day, she had assumed the demons had somehow lost it. "The last time I saw it before today," Tala had said, "Was over a hundred years ago. That was the last time the previous ruler of the demons, Releris, came to the surface himself to do battle against us. He realized then that despite his possession of the sword that was the equal of the Goddess Sword, the magic he had at his disposal was no match for ours."

Link bent down to examine Ghirahim. There was some blood in his hair where Link had hit him. He winced as he examined the wound.

"What will you do with him, Master?" Fi asked. "He is more dangerous than any other demon. His bond to the Unbreakable Sword makes him immensely powerful—it also makes him immensely unstable. My analysis indicates that the safest thing you could do would be to put an end to him now."

Link turned towards her and shook his head vehemently. Ghirahim had always behaved honorably. Link couldn't betray him that way. It would be wrong. And, though he wasn't ready to admit this part to Fi, he felt too strongly for the demon lord to even consider it.

Fi tilted her head. "Then what will you do with him? We cannot simply leave him here."

Link looked back at Ghirahim. He wasn't really sure. He had never expected this to happen. Of course, he hadn't wanted to lose, but—what  _was_  he going to do now? Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He called his Loftwing. Firestar flew over to him and settled down next to him, tilting her head at the unconscious demon. From the images Link saw from her mind, he surmised that she was asking if Ghirahim had been trying to eat Link.

Link laughed and assured Firestar that that was not the case. Though he had so far not had any success in teaching her Hylian, she seemed to understand the images he sent her well enough. Link rummaged in the packs at her side and pulled out some spare ropes and a bottle of water. He drank half the bottle and gave the rest to Firestar. Then he began tying Ghirahim's hands and feet together. He used the most advanced knots he had learned in the Knight's Academy. Professor Owlan had always said he was uncommonly good at them. When he finished, he showed his work to Fi.

"I surmise a 90% probability that he would be unable to remove those knots as long as he is cut off from his connection with his magic in the Unbreakable Sword." She gestured towards the orb lying in the sand. "I suggest you take the timestone with you to ensure he stays within its range at all times."

Link nodded and lifted up the timestone, which was fortunately much smaller than the first one he had encountered. He fit it into one of the pouches Firestar was carrying. Then he slowly lifted Ghirahim from the ground. The demon was considerably heavier than what Link was accustomed to carrying, and Link struggled to carry him. After several minutes, he had finally managed to place the unconscious demon over Firestar's back and tie him securely there. After he finished that, he drank another half-bottle of water and then began walking the rest of the way up the sand dune. Beyond the crumbled walls scattered all around, he could see an enormous stone triforce and stylized Loftwing looming in the distance. That was where the stone tablet map had indicated that Zelda would be waiting for him. But it was a long walk from where he was currently, and he could only fly in short bursts until his Loftwing tired. Firestar didn't like flying for long in the air here, and he didn't blame her.

He turned to Fi, who hovered silently beside him. Questions about what Fi had told him flitted through his mind. How did being the Unbreakable Sword help Ghirahim get the stone tablet in the forest temple? Shouldn't those only respond to Fi? And why would being the Unbreakable Sword mean that the demon lord wouldn't use it?

The sword spirit turned to face him. "The response is not specific to myself. The statue that releases the tablet responds to any sword spirit with the power of the goddess within it. But when Ghirahim obtained the Shard of Truth, he gained the ability to deceive the statue—though the shard must have resided in the very hand he touched it with to have had that response."

She glanced briefly toward the unconscious demon lord on Firestar before turning back to Link. "As for why he would not use the sword, it is because he can't. Din, the goddess who created the Unbreakable Sword, placed many safeguards on the weapon. One of those was that anyone bonded to the sword cannot use it in battle themselves."

Link considered her words. Fi knew so much. He wanted to ask her about so many things. He supposed that right now was a good time for that. No one was trying to attack or kill him. It was a nice change of pace to how his life on the Surface had been of late. His only worry right now was what he should do when Ghirahim woke up.

* * *

Link propped Ghirahim next to his Loftwing. The demon had been unconscious for an awfully long time, and he was beginning to get worried. He lightly felt the wound on Ghirahim's head. He had cleaned it earlier, even though his water supplies were running low. At least Fi had told him they could retrieve more water by getting it from the realm accessed by the timestones.

Link had asked Fi if Ghirahim should have woken by now, and she had said that she would have expected that. Should he try to give Ghirahim some food or water now or should he wait to see if the demon woke?

Suddenly, Link noticed Ghirahim's eyelids flutter. He was waking up! Link felt a surge of relief as he watched the demon regain consciousness.

* * *

Ghirahim opened his eyes, blinking groggily.  _Why do my arms and legs seem-stuck?_  In his slightly blurred vision, he could see Link's face smiling enthusiastically down at him, surrounded by a sunbeam. Ghirahim smiled back.  _Ah, well. At least my lovely Link is here._  "Hmmmmm...?" he murmured, his semi-conscious mind still trying to remember how he had chanced to wake to such a pleasant sight.

Then he jolted upward, although he didn't manage to get far before he was pulled back. He remembered now. And it seemed his arms and legs were tied. Probably by the handsome hero in front of him. Ghirahim looked around and saw that they were on top of a particularly large sand dune. There was nothing but sand and crumbling walls in all directions. He cursed.

Link gave him a concerned look and held some water near his face.

"No, I do not want water. I demand you untie me immediately."

Link shook his head and held the water out toward him again.

"Stubborn hero," Ghirahim said, scowling. He glared at the water but leaned forward and drank it anyway. He was stuck in an incredibly uncomfortable sitting position against a rock. Although actually, it was rather soft for a rock...

Ghirahim yelped as a giant orange beak came into view. He remembered this bird. All too well. "Get this vile creature away from me!"

Link gave him a hurt look and the bird made a soft cooing sound. Ghirahim glared up at the Sky Hero. His head hurt and he felt the aching emptiness that he knew meant he had once again been separated from the sword. And he desperately wanted a bath. It did not look like he was going to get one.

Link sighed and walked over to rummage in some satchels sitting in the sand.

After a time, Ghirahim decided that he was tired of sulking. He took a few deep breaths and visualized himself bathing in the blood of his enemies. After he had calmed himself with that pleasing image, he considered his current predicament. The ropes he could deal with. As a Fool, he had learned many skills of dexterity for the amusement of nobles, including the art of faux magic. His skills at escaping had been the reason Releris usually kept him in the dungeons—or else watched by his best guards. He would easily be able to escape these simple ropes given some time and sufficient distractions. Then he would be free. The problem would be staying that way.

_Something to consider, I suppose, once I've accomplished the first step._

He gave the elf a contrite look. "I'm sorry, Link."

Link's eyes widened in what Ghirahim judged to be surprise.  _He may not speak, but he certainly does not do well at hiding his emotions, either—he's an open book._

"Surely you understand why I would be upset by my current situation?"

Link nodded, his expression wary.

Ghirahim gave him an encouraging smile. "And of course, these ropes are just so uncomfortable. You don't think you could consider loosening them just a bit, do you?"

Link narrowed his eyes, but Ghirahim only gave him a wide smile.  _Oh, I knew you wouldn't be tricked that easily. Still, you have yet to learn the true depths of my craftiness. For no one can fool you better than a Fool._

"It never hurts to try, hmmm?" Ghirahim said.

Fi jumped out of her sword at that moment, startling the demon lord. "Ah, he is awake now. Would you like me to watch him while you collect additional supplies, Master?"

Ghirahim frowned. If Fi was going to be watching him, it would be difficult to escape. She had vowed to attack no demons, but in the state he was in, he wasn't sure she would need to attack him to keep him restrained. Doubtless she had realized the same thing. Still, he tried to keep his mood upbeat.  _After all, this is also an excellent opportunity to see what I can learn of her abilities and limitations._

Link nodded. He also took a bottle of an orange liquid Ghirahim remembered well out of his satchel and held it out towards her.

"Yes," she said, levitating the bottle and moved it until it floated between her wings. "I will make sure he receives adequate nourishment. Please be careful and return safely, Master."

When Link had left, Ghirahim waited to see what Fi would do. She levitated the bottle so that Ghirahim could drink some of the contents. The thick liquid was just as delicious as Ghirahim had remembered. _I really must find out what this is. Though I doubt I will have time before I make my inevitable escape._  When Ghirahim indicated he was finished, Fi floated the cap back onto the bottle and placed it in the sand next to him without saying a word. Then she hovered in front of him, watching. She didn't shift, or ever, for even a moment, look away. She never blinked. Or spoke. Or seemed to tire.

Eventually, Ghirahim decided it was necessary to take action if he was going to unravel the mystery that was Fi.

"I think you've won our staring contest, Lady of the Sword. Still, aren't you, I don't know, just a little bit  _bored_? I know I am."

"You are mistaken to project your own emotions onto others. And your question is-"

"-Irrelevant. Yes, I thought you might say that. But is there some reason you cannot answer it and humor me?"

Fi was silent for long enough that Ghirahim had begun to suspect that she wouldn't respond. Then she spoke, her voice neutral. "I do not become bored, Lord Ghirahim. I have lived for well over a thousand years, and can remember every moment of my existence. I can reminisce if there is nothing else I must do. But that is rarely the case. I use most of the time I have to make the necessary calculations for future success."

Ghirahim noted that Fi's gaze was fixed on his arms. Subtly, as if he was easing an itch, he began to rub the ropes around his legs against the edge of a sharp rock he could feel under the sand. He felt the sharp edge of the rock catch on a loop of the rope.  _Ah. Perfect._ Meanwhile, he kept his eyes on Fi, only occasionally glancing at the ropes around his wrists. "And what does that mean to you? What does success mean to you?"

"Ending the threat that you and the other demons pose to the surface," Fi said.

"And just how do you propose to do that, Fi? Or is that another irrelevant question?"

"That is a question which would give no advantage to either you or myself to answer."

Ghirahim chuckled. "It never hurts to ask, though, does it? But if you think it would give no advantage to me, then why don't you answer?"

"You think to learn our plans and gain from them. But you would not be able to act on the information, therefore you would receive no advantage from it. The knowledge would only distress you since you are overly emotional. Then you would be a burden on my Master."

Ghirahim felt deeply insulted. It didn't help that Fi apparently believed everything she had just said. And it didn't help that the Shard of Truth was whispering that he  _was_  really quite emotional, although of course the word 'overly' was a value judgment and not an assessment it was capable of making. "Are you trying to say I couldn't handle it and you think I'd have some sort of—of-mental breakdown?"

"There is an 85% probability that-"

"I have nothing more to say to you." Ghirahim scowled, leaning back onto the Loftwing behind him. The creature made an odd sort of cooing noise, as if it was pleased to have a sulky demon resting at its side.

Fi lapsed into silence. And stared at him. Ghirahim sighed and looked up. Link's bird-creature looked back at him, tilting its head as if intently examining him. The creature cooed again.  _You look a lot bigger than you did in those drawings, bird. And I much dislike your sharp claws._   _I bet you're thinking about how tasty I would be._

Finally, he looked back at Fi. "Nevermind. I take it back. Please don't just hover there, staring at me like that." Ghirahim waved his hands at the wrists, which was awkward, but his options for gesturing were limited. "Go on, tell me your best insults, anything. Just don't let me die of boredom."

"You cannot come to physical harm from ennui."

"Yes, but I might have a mental breakdown. And we don't want that, now do we?"

Fi tilted her head. "I will not tell you anything of use. I know you possess the Shard of Truth."

Ghirahim felt a chill. Normally, he would have been disappointed, but not afraid to learn such information. But he was not normally being held captive, cut off from his magic or even any weapons. "Who—told you that?"

"You do not need to know."

Ghirahim scowled. "It's mine." Not that he knew what he would do if she tried to take it. The ropes around his ankles were quite loose now, but he would need more than the element of surprise to defeat Fi.

"It belongs to my Master."

Ghirahim laughed. "Link? And what would he do with it?"

"Bring peace and justice," Fi said.

"Funny. That's what I intend to do."

"I believe we may have different definitions of justice. My Master-"

Ghirahim tilted his head. "Why do you call him that, Fi? I have wondered that for a while now."

"Because I serve him as his sword," Fi said. "Much as the Unbreakable Sword to which you are bonded served Demise."

Ghirahim stared at her in shock. His first thought was,  _She knows everything about me._ His second was,  _but she still doesn't understand me at all._ Still, it took him some time to recover his composure.  _The blade of the Goddess Sword is clearly not the only part of her that is sharp._ She stared back at him while he sat there silently, her expression as inscrutable as ever.

Finally, he found his voice again. "A sword needn't have a master, Fi. Only a wielder." Ghirahim knew that well enough. He knew what the sword half of him was like. He wanted it back. But in order to accomplish that...

"A weapon cannot wield itself."

"True enough. But that only means that a thinking sword should choose their wielder carefully." He smiled. "And Link might be a good wielder in time, but he could hardly be the best choice at the moment. But if  _I_  were your wielder, we would be unstoppable, and you wouldn't have to risk Link being harmed."

"Your proposal is absurd. You would never be my Master."

"Of course not. You don't need a master, Fi. But I could be an ally-you could have a say in my decisions. And I am sure that Link thinks of you as a friend, not a mere servant to serve him. But he is naive and inexperienced at battle. I do not wish to harm the surface dwellers, and that includes Link. I only wish for the Seal to be broken, and for demons to be able to live safely on the surface again. I would be willing to grant a great many concessions to achieve those goals. What would you be willing to do to achieve yours?"

"That is an invalid question."

"And that's rather unkind of you. Now you say my question isn't even-oh!" Ghirahim said, gesturing awkwardly with his tied hands. "Looks like Link is returning." Ghirahim could see the Sky Hero walking in the distance. His back was stooped, and he was carrying several heavy satchels on it. He also noticed that Link had taken off his tunic, chainmail, and shirt. His muscles strained against the heavy load and he was covered in what Ghirahim guessed to be perspiration from the mild warmth.  _I-read that the Hylians do that, but this is the first time I've seen how-appealing it can look._ He bit his bottom lip briefly. _Maybe this business with being captured won't be entirely tiresome._

Link looked up and met Ghirahim's gaze. Ghirahim composed his features and gave him a small smile, carefully keeping his expression calm and relaxed while the Sky Hero's already flushed face became an even darker shade of red.

_No, not entirely tiresome at all._

* * *

Ghirahim's intense stare certainly wasn't helping Link feel any cooler. He took a deep breath, and lowered the satchels of supplies to the ground. Grabbing a bottle of water, he opened the cap and took large gulps of the clear liquid. The water was already warm, but that hardly bothered Link given his intense thirst. After he had finished drinking it, he placed the jar back in the satchel and lifted his load again. However, this time, he carried the satchels in front of him instead. He wished it wasn't so hot. He really appreciated his full uniform at times like these. He took a few deep breaths. After some more walking, he finally set the satchels down next to Firestar and Ghirahim and looked over at Fi.

"I am pleased you have returned," the sword spirit said. "We must move quickly, if we are to arrive at the bird statue before nightfall. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you." She glanced over at Ghirahim. "But not in the presence of this one."

Ghirahim only smiled at them both. "I'm saddened to hear that you don't want to invite me to what I am sure will be an exciting discussion. But please don't trouble yourself on account of me."

"I am, however, concerned that he will find a means to escape if we leave him unattended. Therefore I will speak to you mentally only, as I did earlier."

The smile evaporated off the demon's face. He scowled. "You are entirely too attentive, Fi."

- _We must plan what we are to do with this one-_ -

Link tilted his head at Fi. He had been thinking about that the entire time he had been gathering supplies, but—he couldn't come to a decision. Every time he considered an option, his mind lingered on the most horrible consequences he could imagine. Reluctantly, he revealed his indecision to Fi.

-Your distress is understandable- Fi stated. -I know you do not wish harm even on your worst enemy.-

Link felt his face heat. Ghirahim was hardly his worst enemy.

If Fi noticed his embarrassment, she did not mention it. -Since you do not wish to kill the Demon Lord, I suggest that we keep him with us until we return to the Sheikahs. They will have a proper place to confine him.-

Link glanced over at Ghirahim, who was watching them both quietly. He did not seem as upset as Link would have expected. He had always had the impression that Ghirahim was accustomed to having everything go his way. He would have expected Ghirahim to still be raging at him, but he didn't even seem angry anymore. Did he trust Link, even though they always seemed to be at odds with one another? Link wasn't sure what to do. He felt guilty when he thought of helping Ghirahim, since the Sheikahs had told him all the horrible things that would happen if the demons were allowed to live on the surface. About how the curse would ensure an endless, bloody war. But he also felt guilty even considering handing Ghirahim over to the Sheikahs. He knew he couldn't do that. And he knew why.

He turned his gaze back to Fi. He had to tell her that he couldn't give Ghirahim to the Sheikahs. But she also deserved to know why. He had to stop keeping this secret. It was eating him up inside.

He showed her that he could not resign himself to ridding the surface of the demons if it meant they would be banished to the Lower Realms. And then he revealed his feelings towards Ghirahim to her.

For once, Fi seemed taken aback. Her pupil-less eyes seemed to widen. -Do I understand your thoughts correctly?- she asked, her mental voice tense. -You have feelings for the demon lord?-

Link nodded.

-Please, allow me some time to—consider this- She said. She tilted her head to face the demon lord, who was watching them both intently. When Fi didn't move from this position, he said, "Ah, Fi. Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" He smiled. "Still, perhaps you merely needed to gaze upon a creature of great beauty to break the monotony of this vast wasteland, hmmmm? I suppose I can accommodate that." Ghirahim struck up a haughty pose, his expression appearing bored. Link could only smile at that.

Fi didn't speak for a long time. Link waited anxiously. Ghirahim watched them both.

-The path ahead for you will be difficult. But I will assist you.-

Link expressed his gratitude, though Fi only gazed impassively back. -You are welcome. It has been my pleasure to serve as your sword. While I am uncertain how you will accomplish your goal, I know that your intentions are noble. I shall try to help you however I am able.-

Link felt a great rush of relief. Fi was going to help him. For so long, he had felt alone in this. In the knowledge that he had no destiny, and that even his original purpose was tainted. And yet, there had been no one who had really been willing to help him in his new purpose. Zelda maybe, but he had barely seen her since they had both begun their individual quests on the surface. Ghirahim, of course, supported him in his desire to help the demons, but he cared nothing for the Sheikahs, and Link was unsure how he felt towards any of the other surface dwellers. But Fi was willing to help him. In everything.

He embraced Fi. Her body was cool, like her sword, and felt as if it was made of metal overlaid with cloth. She curled her wings lightly around his back. -In all of my time, no one has ever reacted like this towards me. You express joy very strongly, Link. That is something that I like about you. I am certain that Ghirahim will feel the same, once he overcomes his current jealousy.-

Fi's remark caused Link to tilt his head towards the demon lord. He realized to his dismay that her assessment appeared correct. The demon was giving Fi a dark look. Link scowled at him. If Ghirahim thought there was anything romantic between him and Fi, he was greatly mistaken. But Link didn't feel like explaining just now.

-I have a plan you might wish to consider.-

Link turned his head to face her.

* * *

 _Yes! Finally!_ Link and Fi were both distracted. Ghirahim was sure that Link's affections towards Fi were not anything he need worry about. He certainly hadn't done any of the things he had done with Ghirahim with her. The demon had to suppress a smile at the thought. Anyway, his plan had been successful. He had hoped to goad Link into continuing to block Fi's view of Ghirahim with his enormously large hat. Ghirahim continued rubbing the ropes binding his legs against the rock under the sand. He was almost free...

The knot came undone all at once. Ghirahim jumped up and ran. It wasn't long before he heard panting behind him. Link was running after him. He laughed and put on a burst of speed.  _He's already out of breath, and if I can get to those caves I can surely lose him. Then, I can just wait until night and look for my soldier's fires..._

Ghirahim's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him. Ghirahim pitched forward and they both fell into the sand.

"Ow!" Ghirahim exclaimed.  _Not my face!_ But with his hands tied and the Sky Hero as deadweight behind him, he had been unable to break his fall. He sputtered, spitting up sand as he rolled over and kicked out at Link, who was trying to rise from the ground.

Link fell on his back into the sand and Ghirahim rose again to continue his frenzied running. Ghirahim grew closer and closer to the caves-he could see them clearly now. It wouldn't be much longer before he reached them.

Then he was wrestled to the ground. Ghirahim tried to bring his tied arms together to hit Link over the head, but gave up when the hero grabbed his arms. Then he tried to squirm out of Link's grasp, but the Sky Hero was greatly overpowering him.  _This should not be happening. I am incredibly_ _fit and no lightweight elf should be able to bring me down._ But it seemed that Link had, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Argh! I surrender!" Ghirahim said, gasping for air. "I surrender!" Link's hold loosened slightly allowing Ghirahim to take a few deep breaths. His heart still raced from the exertion.  _Link is a lot stronger than I remember him._

 _I suppose it's for the best, anyway._ Without his real magic, or his full abilities at swordcraft, he realized he wasn't sure he could survive long on his own. He would be helpless against his enemies. He moaned in frustration. He was both afraid and angry at how weak he was in his current state. If Impa or any of the LD-307's found him—Ghirahim shuddered. No, it really was better to stay with the Sky Hero. For now.

Link looked over his shoulder at him, giving him a worried look.

"Just don't hit me on the head again, all right?" Ghirahim grimaced at how the ropes binding his arms had chafed into his skin. Link released the demon lord and he turned to face the elf.

Link smiled and nodded-Ghirahim assumed he was agreeing with his previous request. Then he gestured at the ropes binding Ghirahim's arms together and beckoned for Ghirahim to come closer. Puzzled, the demon held his arms out towards Link. And Link untied them. Ghirahim shook out his arms, feeling relief as he stretched them into much more comfortable positions. Then he looked up at Link, whose bright eyes gazed back at him. "Why?"

Link took his notebook out of a brown cloth pouch at his side, flipped it open, and held it out to him. Ghirahim took it and saw that it was a picture of them traveling together.  _Yes, I want this. I want to travel with Link. Save the world, my world, with Link._

Ghirahim looked up and saw Link holding out his hand, giving him a hopeful look. Ghirahim took it, sighing. "I really am a fool."

* * *

Ghirahim hadn't tried to make another escape since the run for the caves, although Fi had advised Link to watch the demon carefully. Link was just relieved that he didn't have to keep the demon lord tied up. He knew Ghirahim resented being restrained, and it just felt so wrong keeping him that way. Anyway he had found a way to escape the ropes, and Link still didn't know how he'd managed that. Fi had had no explanation for it, either.

The demon lord was smiling and skipping along beside Link. He looked amiably down at the elf. "I'd like to know a little more about you, Link."

Link gave him a surprised look. He pointed at himself, not sure if he had heard Ghirahim correctly.

"Why so surprised? You are so mysterious, Sky Hero!" Girahim sidled closer to him, causing a pleasant shiver to run down his neck. "I want to know  _everything_  about you."

Fi flipped out of the sword at Link's back, and Ghirahim frowned, retreating slightly. "Ah. Fi. Was my proximity to your  _master_  too close?"

"You are correct that I am concerned for his welfare. He is taking a very large risk with you." She turned to Link. -Are you ready for him to know, Master?-

Link hesitated. But he knew what his answer had to be. He was ready.

"You're doing that thing again, aren't you? Mindspeaking, or whatever it is." Ghirahim looked tense. "It's quite unfair that you have the convenience of speaking to him directly. And it really is maddening trying to guess what you are talking about."

Fi turned to Ghirahim. "I will tell you."

Ghirahim's eyes widened. He seemed surprised.

"We have been discussing you."

Ghirahim turned his face upwards and laughed. "Of course. That I already guessed. Perhaps you could be more specific?"

Fi tilted her head. "Link has told me that he-loves you."

Ghirahim looked shocked this time. His wide eyes shifted over to Link. "You told her?  _Why_?"

Link tried to quiet his guilt. Ghirahim looked so betrayed. He took his notebook out of his pouch and opened it, sketching furiously. He handed the picture to Ghirahim, who looked it over.

"You-you're all alone," he said, his eyes intent on the image. "You needed someone to know-how you felt inside." He looked up at Link, and their gazes locked. Link nodded. Ghirahim glanced over at Fi, and then back to Link.

"I understand." Ghirahim said, though he looked unhappy. He handed the paper back to Link, who tucked it back into his notebook.

Then he surprised Link by embracing him and kissing him passionately. Link returned the embrace, and the kiss, curling into Ghirahim, whose body was pleasantly cool in the searing heat of the desert.

When Ghirahim finally broke off the kiss, Link opened his eyes to look up at him. The demon gave the Sky Hero a toothy grin. "And I wish to express how I feel inside as well."

* * *

Link placed the blanket on Firestar. Firestar pulled it off with her beak and dropped it on Link. In his mind, he could see that she was more worried about him being too cold than herself. He could see her making comparisons in his mind to his bare skin and her thick layer of downy feathers. It seemed she thought he needed the blanket more than she did. Link sighed, but wrapped the blanket around himself. Firestar made an approving cooing sound and flew off to find a good place to sleep. Since she was so large, she couldn't fit through the cave entrance here, so would need to find a safer place to spend the night.

* * *

Ghirahim hugged his sides and curled his cloak around himself. This place was so nice during the day. Why did it have to be so cold at night?  
Link gave him a surprised look. He drew a picture of Ghirahim shivering in the cold and one of him swimming in lava.  
Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "I see you've learned about our fire resistance. But why would you assume we would have any such tolerance for cold?"  
Link walked over to him and placed a couple blankets over the shivering demon lord. Ghirahim sighed, immediately feeling warmer. "Thank you, Link. I do so dislike the cold." He hadn't been this cold since Releris had kept him in the dungeons. He had been used to the bitter cold then.  
But he had grown unaccustomed to it since as ruler he was able to keep as many fires as he wanted. Sometimes he even slept  _in_  the fire, which always covered him in soot, but that was not so concerning since he was in the habit of bathing every morning. It was the one situation where he didn't mind being covered in dirt. Soot was the clean part of dirt, anyway.  
 _Unfortunately, Link does not appear to wish to even make a fire._  Ghirahim knew why, but lamented the lack of one. He wished the Sky Hero would be a little less cautious. A nice, warm, bright fire, and he might be able to relax a bit. And it might even draw his soldiers to them.  _Then I would no longer have to suffer this indignity._ Ghirahim fumed over how easily the Sky Hero had beaten him. Twice.  _He is a novice, an utter novice_.  _I must find some way to gain the upper hand._

His eyes examined the interior of the cave. Link was dispatching a chu-chu that had plopped down from the ceiling of the cave and Fi was advising him to keep the remains, which she stated had many uses. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. Chu-chu's were one of the few surface realm creatures that were also common in the Lower Realms. Ghirahim could only think of one use for them, but it was a very highly demanded use in the Lower Realms. He switched his thoughts back to his plan.

_I need to concentrate on that, yes, and ignore Fi's unintended innuendo. I need to assess everything in this cave. Firstly, there is me, and I of course am a radiant light of beauty in this hideous place. And there is Link. I love his beautiful eyes. And his smile. And his hair. And his hat. And-I need to concentrate on my plan and not on how handsome he is._

Ghirahim looked over at Fi, who was glowing in the darkness.  _There is the sword spirit of the Goddess Sword. She is a difficult opponent._

He turned his gaze to the other side of the cave, where he could just make out several of Link's satchels resting near the wall in the darkness.  _There are Link's supplies. And one of those satchels must contain the accursed timestone that blocks my magic..._

Suddenly, an idea began to flesh itself out in his mind. The end result was a plan that filled him with a manic glee that he could only barely contain.

Ghirahim turned to Link. "Is there any way that I could get some sleep without your creepy expressionless companion watching me?"

"I could fabricate an expression if you wished," Fi said, her tone neutral.

Ghirahim shuddered. "No. No, please don't."

"I could return to my sword."

He tilted his head. "Can you-see things out here when you're inside your sword?"

Link blinked and looked between the sword propped against the wall and the sword spirit. sword. She looked over at Ghirahim. "I may, if I choose to."

 _That is_ _ **not**_ _what I wanted to hear._  "What if a demon wanted some privacy while he slept?"

"I am telepathically tied to my Master."

 _Also not what I wanted to hear. Let's try again._ "Would you be capable of  _not_ watching me while I sleep?"

"Yes. I am capable of many things."

_But could care less about accommodating me, I sense you imply._

Ghirahim looked over at Link imploringly. "I know you want to make sure I don't get up to any trouble. But I do not think I will sleep well knowing that your sword spirit hovering over me, even if the hovering is figurative. Is there perhaps something you can do?"

Link looked over at Fi and they seemed to just be staring at one another. Fi could have been a statue, for all that her expression told him about her thoughts. But Ghirahim watched Link's expression change between small-frown-crease-in-brow, large-frown-wide-eyes, sigh-of-relief, relieved-smile, and small-smile.

 _I wish I had the slightest idea what they were saying to each other. I can't deny that I am jealous of you for that, Fi._ He was sure that Link had no romantic inclinations towards the other sword spirit, but they did share a bond that Ghirahim and Link could not.

Fi and Link turned to face Ghirahim, and Link nodded.

Fi tilted her head. "I would not wish to leave my Master in danger. But even inside my sword, I will sense if he calls out to me, or if he is in mortal peril. However, I need not detect anything additional. Link has therefore asked me to retire to my sword for the night and emerge only if I sense that he requires assistance. This I will do."

"You aren't so bad after all, Fi," Ghirahim said. "I think you might grow on me."

Fi gave a small bow and jumped back into her sword. Ghirahim waited a few moments while Link prepared a place in the cave where he could sleep. Only the moonlight illuminated the inside of the cave, but fortunately it was bright this night.  _Now for the next step of my plan-not freezing to death._

Emphasizing every shiver, he looked over at Link. The elf had spread a blanket over himself as well, but Ghirahim could see he still shivered in the cold as well.  
"Perhaps both of us would be warmer if we shared the blankets."  
Link gave him a surprised look.  
"You could warm me, Link," Ghirahim said, his smile suggestive. He noted with satisfaction that even with only the moonlight to illuminate his features, he could see Link's blush. The hero hesitated, but then slowly nodded and moved to Ghirahim's side, settling down next to him and placing his blanket on top of the two he had given Ghirahim. The Demon Lord sighed in contentment and rested his head on Link's neck, curling an arm around the hero's back.  _Yes, this is much better._  
Ghirahim curled up closer to Link under the blankets.  _Unfortunate that we must wear so much clothing, lest we freeze. Nevertheless..._ He brushed one gloved hand through Link's hair, their faces inches apart. "Hmmm, would you like to be even warmer, Sky Knight?"  
He smiled at Link's blush, and grinned widely at his small nod.  
Ghirahim leaned into Link under the blankets, enjoying the pleasant warmth he felt. Link stared back at him with his bright blue eyes.  
Their lips met, and Ghirahim stroked the nape of Link's neck as they embraced. Ghirahim traced one hand up the back of Link's neck and ran it slowly through his golden hair. Link's eyes lidded in contentment. Then he pushed the hero gently to the ground.  
When their lips parted, Link was flushed and breathing heavily.  
Ghirahim smiled widely down at him. "Hmmm. I am going to be a difficult prisoner to keep. Do you know why?"  
He nipped lightly at Link's ear, causing the hero to gasp softly. "It's because I am ever so insistent about getting my way." And Ghirahim did plan to have his way. Fi might worry that he plotted to harm the Sky Hero, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He did, however, plan to gain the upper hand.  _But first..._

Ghirahim ran the tip of his tongue up Link's neck, and purred happily when the Sky Hero moaned. "You know, you are awfully loud for someone who doesn't speak."

* * *

Ghirahim ran his fingers through the hair of the sleeping Sky Hero.  _Oh, how I love you-and wish I didn't have to do this._  But now it was time to put into motion his plan to fix his predicament. Grimacing, he carefully disentangled himself from the Sky Hero and crawled out from beneath the blankets.  _Ugh, so cold, so cold-_

He skittered across the sandy ground like a spider, fumbling around the wall until he found the satchels Link had brought into the cave. Some of them had gone with his bird, like the one carrying Ghirahim's sword. But one of these would have to have-

His fingers latched onto something almost round in shape. He pulled it out. The stone glowed faintly and Ghirahim grimaced. He would love to throw it away now, kick it down the hill outside the cave-

 _But Fi said she would notice any threats to Link. Can she sense if my magic has returned? Would she assume the worst if she did?_ He wished he had been able to find out, but he hadn't been willing to arouse any more suspicion than necessary with the questions he would need to ask. It had been an uncertain enough prospect as it was, and he could only assume that his success meant that Link had persuaded his sword spirit to be less cautious than usual. Though surely Fi would have thought of the fact that Ghirahim would want to get rid of the timestone, and planned accordingly.

He smiled.  _But I'm thinking she did not plan for this._ He moved over to one of the other satchels and, running his gloved fingers over them, carefully memorized the positions of the items at the top. Then he slowly removed the items, put them to one side, and took out the rest of the items beneath them. He placed the timestone in the satchel then, glad to be rid of it, and placed most of the bottom items back over it. Then he carefully repositioned the top items.

Moving back to the satchel that had formerly held the timestone, he looked between the pile of top items he had already made and the bag, and planted the new items at the bottom of the bag. Then he replaced everything else.

Finally, when the last item had been placed with meticulous precision, he scuttled back to the center of the cave and crawled back under the covers with Link, curling his arms around the sleeping elf. _I'll have a lovely surprise for you after you wake, Sky Hero._

* * *

Ghirahim woke under the thick blankets, his arms still curled around the Sky Hero. He glanced over at the sun peeking through the mouth of the cave. Then he turned his gaze back to the Sky Hero. Link's eyes were closed, his breathing even. Ghirahim ran his fingers through Link's dark blonde hair.  _You are mine. And I am yours._ He wondered, as he always did, where his feelings for the Sky Hero came from. The Shard of Truth could tell him all that he liked about Link, but nothing about why he felt so strongly for him in the first place. Ever since the day he had first met Link, he had felt this-connection to him. And it had only grown stronger over time.

Ghirahim wanted to understand what that connection was. He was glad that he couldn't lie to himself about how he felt. He understood the qualities he admired in Link. But he didn't understand how Link had projected those qualities in the first place.  _He doesn't even speak! I barely even know him. And he seems to feel the same for me, though I can't know for sure._ Not that knowing had done him any good the last time. He knew that experience had only exacerbated his uncertainties. He knew he was much more paranoid now than he used to be. That had been one reason why he hadn't sought out any further romantic entanglements. Because he wouldn't want to subject anyone worth caring about to such suspicion, and of course he had no desire to associate with another who was not worth caring about at all.

_Which is why I wish I understood better this bond I share with Link. I trust him, even though I know that is not at all sensible. I don't want this to end badly, and I fear so much that it will._

Ghirahim sighed.  _Okay. No more moping. I have a Sky Hero to wake._

He looked over at Link. "Link," he whispered into his pointed ear, then nibbled it. Link shifted, curling up closer to Ghirahim until their foreheads touched. Then he began to snore softly. "Lazy Link-" Ghirahim mumbled as he carefully extricated himself from the hero and the blankets, and knelt near him. At least the place was starting to become warmer again. He looked down at Link's still-sleeping form. He was smiling slightly, his eyes moving rapidly behind their lids.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at Link, who still lay sprawled out under the blankets. He was really looking forward to the day ahead, and the culmination of his plans. But apparently the day hadn't yet begun for the Sky Hero.  _I want to surprise you, Link. But when will you ever awaken?_

* * *

"We are doomed," Orynx said over the table, matter-of-factly. He looked between Ferrik and Darrow, who also sat at the table in Lord Ghirahim's tent.

"Cheery," Darrow said. "But I prefer a more optimistic outlook. I think we have made good progress towards the temple. We can be there before the Spirit Maiden arrives."

Ferrik scowled at Orynx. "We just need to find Lord Ghirahim first," he said.

"He has been gone for over two days now," Orynx pointed out. "None of the search parties found even a trace of him. He wouldn't simply wander off so long of his own free will. The chances of finding him alive-"

"His horse came back! We just have to keep searching in that direction."

Ferrik was right. Epona had returned alive, though she had been so thirsty she had drank an entire trough of water. Ghirahim had adored that horse. He wouldn't have simply abandoned her of his own free will.

"Which direction are you referring to? The trail has long since been obscured by wind and sand. None of our trackers can find its end."

Ferrik snarled. "You just want to give up and die! Or maybe you'd prefer to just bow down to Hylia! Coward! Traitor!"

Orynx rose from his chair, baring his teeth at the other guard. "You try my patience, Ferrik. We have to accept that Lord Ghirahim is dead. We cannot afford to conduct any more searches. In this occurrence, he planned for us to proceed directly to the Temple of Time. It is essential that we stop Hylia from recovering her memories."

"Orynx is right about that," Darrow said. "We have to get to the Temple."

Ferrik sneered at the bokoblin soldier, and appeared to be about to respond with an angry retort, but then he suddenly deflated. "You're right."

"Wait. What?" Darrow said, looking confused. Orynx didn't blame him. Ferrik had spent the past hour being absolutely intractable. The bokoblin was absently turning his newly-invented weapon in his well-gloved hands. "I'm not sure I heard that correctly."

Ferrik slumped onto the table. "Lord Ghirahim would not want us to search for him. Stopping Hylia has to be our first priority."

"So-you agree?" Darrow said.

Orynx looked over to Ferrik, who only stared at the table.

"Yes," Ferrik responded dejectedly.

"So you will call off the searches?" Orynx said. Ferrik had been holding up the entire regiment of soldiers ever since Ghirahim had disappeared, sending off search parties to look for the missing ruler.

"Yes," Ferrik said again, suddenly brightening. "Anyway, I just overreacted. Lord Ghirahim is probably planning to meet us at the temple."

Orynx sighed.  _It is worse than I thought. Ferrik will not accept that Ghirahim could die._ This bothered him more than he expected it to. At least Ferrik wouldn't hold them up any longer, though. Once the search parties were recalled, they would continue on directly to the Temple of Time.

"Let's get to the temple, then," Orynx said.

"Yes, I'll get started on it right away!" Ferrik said, standing and walking out of the tent.

Orynx glanced over at Darrow, who was now studying a map. His heart felt weary. At least Ghirahim had already prepared for this eventuality. He wondered without much interest who the next ruler would be. Grendel was next in line, of course, but Orynx gave slim odds on him lasting more than a year before he either abdicated or was deposed. Perhaps Lady Amelia-but he stopped himself there. He didn't want to think about it right now. Of course, Ghirahim had had his flaws. He had been arrogant, overconfident, and needlessly vain. But he had also been a thoughtful and practical ruler. And almost a friend. He made a decision.

"You have command of the regiment-I won't challenge that. I'll be continuing on to the Temple by myself, though. I'll make faster time that way. We need to regain all the advantage we can."

Darrow looked up from the map he was studying and gave Orynx a concerned look. "That makes sense, I suppose. Still, it's dangerous to go alone."

"I've noticed," Orynx said. He pulled the Unbreakable Sword from his back. "That's why I'm bringing this."

 


	23. Chapter 22: Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Zelda, Link, and Ghirahim face the perils of the desert.

 

**Chapter 22: Sandstorm**

Zelda took a deep breath, and tried to quiet her roiling stomach. She sat rigidly with her back against one of the dusty crates. Before her there was a bowl, and in it there was a head. Fortunately, given the nature of the demon who sat across from her on the crate, it was not the head of anyone she knew.

Unfortunately, he seemed to expect her to eat it.

"The Amplius is among the tastiest of all crustaceans, although I am surprised to see that they still roam this area. They are quite the delicacy! Better than you deserve for your last meal, but the formalities must be observed. My master would have insisted."

Zelda looked from the blank white mask to the dead eyes staring out at her from the bowl. She decided that if by some unlikely turn of fate that she managed to escape and become Hylia, she was going to forbid eating anything that could still stare at you.

She realized that the demon had begun talking about Demise again.

"-and he was the noblest warrior. Also, of all the wielders of the Unbreakable Sword, he was and will forever be the only one for whom it was truly suited."

Zelda felt confusion. And when she felt confusion, she also felt relief. That meant there was a question she could ask. She had made sure to ask the demon as many questions as possible. Still, she didn't dare ask too many obvious questions, for fear that the masked demon would suspect something. Some of her questions he had already ignored, although she had been able to find out a few things about the demon lord. She knew now that his name was Terrin, and that he had served Demise as something he called the Elite Guard over a thousand years ago.

"Why would you say that is?"

Terrin pointed a long claw at her.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I said that just because Demise was my master, but you would be wrong."

"Why did you say it, then?"

"Because Demise was your only equal in power, wisdom, and courage. And what better wielder for Din's final gift than the only one who could ever match you in battle?"

 _Except he didn't match Hylia in battle. She defeated him._ Zelda didn't attempt to respond to the question, though. Instead, she turned the contents of her bowl until she could no longer see the eyes and took a reluctant bite. It tasted much better than it looked, actually.  _I am still going to forbid them to be eaten. No heads. Of anything. Ever._

Zelda focused her attention back on Terrin's words.

"-and that was when my master called on you to make a Vow of Peace, which you selfishly refused."

Zelda gave him a confused look. "But-why would I want to do that? I don't know why I wouldn't want peace."

Terrin gave an exasperated sound, half sigh and half hiss. He jabbed a single long claw at her. "It is irksome that you were raised as a Hylian. How tiresome to explain such simple things, but it cannot be helped. The war was about power, and who would possess it. To make the Vow, you would have ensured the peace of the realm, but would also have given up much power. That is why I say your greatest vice was greed, because you were unwilling to do that. Did not Demise show that he could ably rule the realm? Did not he show that he was a wise and just ruler? Even a merciful one?"

"Merciful?"

Terrin grabbed his mask, and for a moment she thought he was going to rip it off in frustration, but he only shook his head violently. "So painful to think on-his one mistake."

"What-what did he do?"

"Your hero-that-that vermin-he spared his life once, when they first crossed paths."

"What happened?" Zelda asked, this time genuinely curious. Impa had mentioned the first hero briefly, but had never said much about him afterward. Zelda had gotten the impression that Impa hadn't thought very highly of him.

"We had just defeated a group of Sheikahs and found that horrible, vile vermin still asleep in one of their tents. It was our first encounter with the hero, and Demise recognized him for what he was right away. I would have killed him, but he told me to spare that weakling Hylian scum in order to send you a message. He was no threat to us, he said. Of course he was right in the end. But if I had killed him then, instead of Demise killing him later, perhaps you would have destroyed  _me_  in your wrath instead. Perhaps Demise would still be ruling over this realm today!"

She heard a piercing scream from him then, and winced at the shrillness of it.

"I failed him! I should have disobeyed, but I didn't know-if only I had known..."

"But-how could you have?"

He turned towards her, hissing. "Obviously I couldn't have! Demise thought you would be  _civil._  That you would never do anything  _rash_. But he couldn't have known how dangerous, how unpredictable you were!"

He stalked over towards her, drawing his sword. Zelda's heart beat faster. She had made a mistake. He was going to kill her now. She prepared to run.

"I should have done this earlier," he said.

Zelda tried to move but found something rooting her to the spot. It wasn't fear, which would have pushed her to run, but some invisible external force.

The sword arced downward. Zelda screamed.

Its tip pierced the sand several paces to her right. Baffled, she watched as he began to trace it around her.

"Your screaming is unbearably shrill," Terrin growled.

 _Not as shrill as yours_ , Zelda thought, though she decided it would be best not to point that out to him. Instead, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Terrin didn't answer immediately. Instead, he continued to curve his sword through the sand.

She tried again. "Why did you do that?"

Finally, he spoke. "The spell requires a rune circle."

Zelda didn't have to ask which spell he was talking about. Earlier, he had gone on at length about how once Astaroth returned with the necessary supplies, they could begin the spell that would destroy Hylia.

Zelda still found she couldn't move. Terrin must be using the same telekinetic ability she had seen him use several times earlier. Sometimes Skyloftians also developed such abilities, though they were rare. In her Magical Mechanics class, Owlan had taught that magic of that kind was not always reliable. If the caster felt sufficiently uncertain or afraid, or if the person or object they were acting on was far away, partially obscured, or moving, the power of the magic might be completely diminished.

_Unfortunately, I don't think I can take advantage of any of that in this situation._

When he finished, he took a chain and manacle, along with a stake and levitated them over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't have you running off, now can I?"

The manacle attached itself to her leg and the stake hammered the chain into the ground. Terrin turned around and proceeded to push several crates against the far wall, this time with his hands rather than his magic. She wondered if the choice had any significance. She could hear him muttering, too. She caught several such absentminded musings as "...takes him any longer then I  _will_  flay him alive..." and "...wonder if Goddess-destroying spells leave corpses..." before she decided that listening to them wasn't really useful to her.

Zelda studied her surroundings, trying to find a way to escape her certain doom. Terrin had chained her to the area inside the circle he had drawn. Zelda saw now that this was because he apparently did need to sleep. At least, she assumed that was the reason he was lying on top of the four crates he had pushed near the far wall. She had begun to wonder if he was simply tireless, since the demon hadn't slept the entire night before. She had only slept fitfully herself, but whenever she had opened her eyes, the demon lord had been sitting on his crate, his mask turned down on her. Of course, given that she couldn't see his face, perhaps she merely hadn't been able to notice when he dozed off. It had still been terrifying. She remembered when she had been a young child, she would sometimes have dreams of the most horrible monsters. She remembered how she had woken and run to her father's room then, how he would assure her that they weren't real. Only now that she was an adult, the monsters were still there when she woke, and her father was a world away.

Zelda looked towards the entrance, which was blocked by a pile of rocks the demon lord had put there. Not that she could reach the entrance with the manacle around her ankle.

Terrin began snoring. He was definitely sleeping. Zelda looked around her for something that could help her escape. Her eyes glanced past the notices on the walls. She had read them all earlier, but they consisted solely of safety instructions or crate shipment tallies-nothing that could help her.

Her eyes fell on the dagger on Terrin's belt. If she could get her dagger back, she could attack him. First she would have to get him to come close enough so she could grab it. Even if she could do that, was she really sure she could? Zelda had never before considered taking another life. But then she had never even imagined being in a situation anything like this before. She recalled Impa talking in great detail about past battles she had been in. She had been horrified at the time, thinking of all that bloodshed and death. But now she tried to remember what the older woman had told her, about how to attack someone with the intent to kill them.  _I have to be quick. I have to not flinch. I wish Impa was here._

She frowned. _So now I have a plan. But I have to think of some way to get Terrin over here so I can grab my dagger back. That's not going to happen if he's sleeping._

She screamed.

Terrin rolled ungracefully onto the floor but quickly righted himself into a kneeling position, drawing his sword. The sword tip pointed left and then right as if seeking something to impale. Finally, he growled and resheathed the sword. "What was  _that_  all about?!" he asked irritably. "Do I need to gag you as well?"

"No! I-I thought I saw something move in the sand," Zelda said, feeling her entire body shake.  _If he doesn't believe me..._

Terrin stood and crossed his arms. "Well, there aren't anymore of the Amplius. I already checked."

"S-sorry. It didn't look like an Amplius, though."

"What did you see?"

"It looked like a-a-" Zelda began, trying to think of something suitably worrying.

"A what?" Terrin asked, his tone impatient.

"-a hand," she finished quickly. Zelda began berating herself for not thinking of something more frightening, until she realized that Terrin had unsheathed his sword again and had turned towards the large pool of quicksand in the room.

"How many?" he asked, his stance tense.

"I only saw the one," she said.

Terrin was silent for a long time. Finally she heard him mutter, "-shouldn't be possible-" He turned towards her. "We're leaving."

"We are? But-what was that-?" Zelda wondered if she was imagining the fear she heard in his voice.  _What could he possibly be so afraid of that looks like a hand?_

"That is not important. What is important is that  _we're leaving_." He gestured towards the rocks piled in front of the entrance and Zelda gaped as they were blasted away in an instant. The manacle attached to her chain clicked open. "Get up and be quick about it."

Terrin turned and walked briskly out into the midday sun. Zelda, shocked by his reaction, ran to catch up with him.

He held a hand up towards the entrance and the rubble that he had blasted away earlier began to float back towards the entrance of the ancient building.

He was probably preoccupied with moving the rocks back. Zelda crept towards him to reach for her dagger...

Suddenly the demon and everything around her disappeared in a blur. She felt herself being carried by a firm grip. A moment of alarm washed over her before she realized who that firm grip belonged to. "Impa!" Zelda yelled, relief washing over her.

Impa gave her a wide smile. She didn't have to say anything at all. Zelda clung to her, glad that it was finally over. She felt so much relief she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Finally, after they had traveled for some time that way, Impa stopped in a small cave. A bright sunbeam shone into the entrance, bouncing off the walls.

Impa glanced over at her and grinned widely. "You have no idea-how glad I was when I saw you were safe!"

"It can't be as much as I was glad to see you! I thought-I mean-I was afraid you might be-"

"Dead?" Impa asked. "Ha! I've dealt with demon sorcerers before. This one was tougher than most of them, but he was no match for me. I only regret that I was unable to kill him after he fled like the coward he was or eliminate the other demon. I couldn't risk you again, though."

"How did you find me?"

"I'd been hiding above that old building you were in for over an hour, actually," Impa said, settling onto the cave floor. Zelda did the same, almost collapsing to the ground.

"I can track you, you know," Impa said. "That other demon, the green one-I knew he was in there with you, too. I was trying to think of the best way to get you out of there. The sorcerer had placed some curses there before he left, so it was necessary to wait until one of the demons opened it up. I'm glad it was so easy, but I'm surprised that demon didn't wait until the sorcerer returned."

Zelda grinned. "Well, I might have had something to do with that..."

* * *

Link blinked slowly, trying to wake himself up. He saw Ghirahim seated on the blankets in front of him, smiling brightly. Link smiled back, though he was sure he didn't look nearly as alert.

"Ah, you're awake!" Ghirahim jumped up into a standing position, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get going, then! I do hope you will have breakfast for me shortly. Oh, and I'd like a bath, too. I'm sure you can find some sort of pond with one of those timestones. Well, come on! You certainly sleep a lot, don't you?"

Link nodded. Yawning, he slowly got to his feet, stretching. His mind wandered back to the previous night, and he could feel himself become more alert. That had been...satisfying. He certainly wouldn't forget it.

He shuffled sleepily around the cavern, grabbing his adventure pouch and shield. Ghirahim seemed to be in  _such_  a good mood. He was humming a tune and almost dancing around Link.

"Ah, I see you are finally ready to go forth and find all those things I have requested."

Link smiled at Ghirahim. He collected his sword from the wall of the cavern and called Fi from it. The sword spirit jumped out of the sword and bowed to Link. "I trust you slept well, Master?"

Link nodded again. He noticed that Ghirahim was watching them with a slight frown. Was he still jealous? Only, he didn't seem angry. It looked more like he was-thinking. Link turned back to Fi.

Fi tilted her head. "We will be approaching a dangerous area today. We must be cautious."

"Hmmm?" Ghirahim murmured. "What dangerous area?"

Fi turned her head to face the demon lord. "The ruins we will reach today have long been the haunt of thieves."

Ghirahim's frown deepened. "What kind of thieves?"

Fi didn't answer. Instead, a skeletal figure as tall as Ghirahim appeared in front of the demon. He jumped, then seemed to realize that the figure wasn't real. The figure made no sound and left no prints as he paced across the sand, though his mouth moved and he waved a large hook-like hand as if he was conversing with someone. The figure was lavishly dressed and wore a large, ornate hat.

Link gaped at the illusion. It looked almost like a redead. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"This is Scervo," Fi said, her voice breaking into his thoughts. "He is..similar to the LD series, except in appearance. An earlier model. He is also the leader of a notorious band of pirates. Once, they sailed the sea in this area, robbing and striking terror in all who they encountered. I received additional information about them recently from one who we encountered in this desert. Now that the sea has dried up, they wander the sands, looking for those who are lost, so that they may rob any who are weak or hold items of great value."

"And Link falls in the second category," Ghirahim said, looking over at the elf.

Link gave the demon a confused look, trying to think of what he might be referring to. He still felt a bit tired, even though Ghirahim seemed to think he had slept a long time.

Ghirahim gestured to Fi's sword. "The Goddess Sword? Rather important, I'd say. Also, the leader of the demons." he smiled. "I am invaluable."

"Your assessment is correct," Fi said. "If they encounter us, they will surely attempt to steal my sword and you from Link. They are unpredictable and dangerous. While they will almost certainly try to ransom you, they have also been known to kill the person to be ransomed after taking the demanded valuables."

Ghirahim laughed. "Are you worried I might  _try_  to be captured by them? You shouldn't. Link has proven that he does not wish to harm me. I know I have no such assurances from this pirate and his band of miscreants." He gave Link a reassuring smile. "Besides, Link would never let them. And he has agreed to get me a decent breakfast and a bath. Isn't that right, Sky Hero?"

Link smiled back at him and gestured for him to follow. Ghirahim's easy confidence calmed his fears. He grabbed the satchel he had used to store the timestone. He was about to grab the other satchels, but Ghirahim offered to carry them. Link felt a bit uncomfortable about accepting Ghirahim's help, but the demon lord insisted, so Link didn't contest the matter further.

He stooped as he went through the cave entrance, while Ghirahim practically had to crawl through it. When they exited the cavern, Link squinted at the expanse of sand in front of them. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

After Link had called Firestar and they had eaten breakfast from his food supplies, he sought out a promising-looking timestone. Fi helped him to find one in a cave. A tap from his sword revealed a pond, as he had guessed from the smooth rocks littering the bowl-shaped area.

Ghirahim looked into the water and Link heard a distressed keen from him. "My face!" A gloved hand traced the pattern of chipped paint and dried blood.

He looked up at Link. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm-I'm hideous!"

Link shook his head and curled his arms around the demon lord. Ghirahim looked incredibly well-groomed despite his clear dismay at his appearance. Link felt bad about the blood, though.

Ghirahim sighed and leaned his head towards Link's. "I suppose you simply don't notice these things." He moved out of Link's embrace and began to remove the jeweled sash he wore. "Still, I cannot bear the thought of going any further without a good bath. Time to get out of these clothes!"

Link felt his face heat. He turned around.

He heard Ghirahim chuckle from behind him. "Shouldn't you be watching me, Sky Hero? You wouldn't want your hostage to escape when you weren't looking, would you?"

Link shook his head violently, and heard a chuckle in response. Ghirahim was right, of course. Link had asked Fi to return to her sword again, since the demon lord unsurprisingly hadn't wanted her to watch him bathing. But that meant that Link should be watching him. Fi and Link had agreed that the night had been too cold for Ghirahim to even contemplate trying to escape. But the day was warm, and Link knew it would not be at all uncomfortable for a demon. Of course, he wasn't sure that Ghirahim actually wanted to escape, and he would have a hard time of it here, since they had entered by rope through one of the skylights (and wouldn't be able to leave until Firestar lowered the rope again for them). Still, Fi seemed to think he would try. And she had said that Link should watch him carefully while she resided in her sword. But it wasn't polite to watch someone undressing! He would just give Ghirahim a couple minutes to enter the water.

When he heard splashing sounds, Link took a deep breath and turned around. But it seemed he had misjudged his timing. Ghirahim had finished removing his clothing but only his ankles were covered by water. Link stood perfectly still, as if he was rooted to the spot where he stood. Ghirahim was looking at the pond, but as he turned his head, he caught sight of Link watching him and smiled. "It seems you really do find me impressive, even in my current unfortunate state." He chuckled. "Just wait until I'm done here."

Link felt conflicted as he watched Ghirahim bathe under one of the many natural skylights in the cave. At least he could only see his head and chest above the water now, but Link found the languid, amused expression on his face very-enticing.

"You could join me in the water, Link," he said. "After all, we both have to bathe and it would be more-time efficient."

Link felt his face heat. As much as he wanted to...he smiled and shook his head. He would bathe after. As much as he wanted to accept Ghirahim's offer, he didn't feel he was ready to go  _quite_  that far yet. Not that they hadn't already done-many interesting things-especially during the previous night. But the sum of relationship advice he had received in Skyloft seemed to advise patience in cultivating relationships. Patience and self-control. He felt he should start trying to follow that advice, even though it was difficult. Even though he knew Ghirahim would be all too happy if he ignored it.

"You are a fickle creature, Sky Hero." Ghirahim sighed and splashed water onto his face, scrubbing at the flaking paint.

Link watched as the paint was slowly washed away, at last revealing all of the demon lord's shimmering black skin underneath. Link also noticed the diamond shaped markings on his shoulder and arms. This was the first time he had seen Ghirahim without his body paint, and he was fascinated by how dramatically different he looked without it. It was also very distracting. Of course, he was supposed to be watching Ghirahim anyway, but even so...

The demon lord gave him a mischievous smile. "Can't stop staring at me, can you? What are you thinking?"

Link could only smile and shrug.

"Nothing?" Ghirahim sighed. "Has all thought fled you upon seeing how stunningly beautiful I am?"

Link drew a picture of a heart flower and held it out for Ghirahim to see.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's a yes," Ghirahim said, rubbing water across his arms. "That's very sweet. But please try to gather your thoughts back, because I'd like to talk with you a bit."

Link tilted his head.

"I want to know something, Link. Whose side are you on?"

Link sketched quickly and held the image out for Ghirahim to see. The demon lord frowned.

"Everyone's?" He sighed, and shook his head. "That's not how it works. I think I understand why you are so irritatingly stubborn, though."

Link frowned.

"Ah, don't try to deny it with that wounded look of yours. Anyway, I do understand. I've read about your people. The Sky People. They were pacifists. Well, I suppose they still are. And therein lies our biggest difference, Link. While I do not wish to kill to solve my problems, I realize that there are times when it is  _necessary_."

Link shivered at that last word. Ghirahim was right. They did disagree on that. Link had been taught that, above all, he should never kill another person. In Skyloft, the rare person who did such a thing was considered 'dead to the world' _._ No Knight would kill them, of course, but they would be left by themselves on one of the many islets-rocks too small to be called an isle or island but large enough to walk ten paces in each direction. The worst part was that their Loftwing  _would leave them forever_ , so they would be stranded there. Citizens were not allowed to talk to or associate with such people in any way. There were knights who were assigned to drop them the supplies necessary to survive, but none associated with them more than they had to. It troubled Link to think of how many of the Surface dwellers had killed, how many who, if they were judged by the standards of his people, would be considered 'dead to the world'. Including Ghirahim.  _Especially_ Ghirahim.

Yet Link felt an unshakeable connection to him, to this demon who even his dreams constantly insisted should be his enemy. The demon lord wanted his people to be able to live in the sunlight, away from the horrors of the Lower Realms, and he would do whatever it took to accomplish that. Link admired his determination, even as he was horrified by the lengths to which it took him.

"Pondering your response? You have the most charming little frown when you're thinking, you know."

Link gave him an indignant look.

Ghirahim laughed, splashing water at him. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you,  _great hero._ Anyway, it is still nothing compared to your magnificent smile."

Link couldn't help but show his widest smile in response.

Ghirahim smiled serenely back. "Yes, that one."

Link only broke eye contact to sketch his response to Ghirahim. He wanted to explain to him that he was right, that his people wouldn't approve of Ghirahim's methods, but that he would never, could never, abandon him. It was difficult to think of how to convey such thoughts, but he explained it over a series of images that showed how such things were handled in Skyloft. Somehow it ended in an image of him embracing Ghirahim on one of the sky islets, refusing to leave.

"I am heartened to see that you consider me so highly," Ghirahim said. He sighed. "I feel as strongly for you as well."

Link paused, unsure how to respond. He sketched another response. Ghirahim moved his gaze back down to look at the drawing.

"Yes, I would like that. To travel the Surface with you, when the fate of the world does not hang in the balance." he smiled and sunk completely under the water. After a few moments he surfaced again, water dripping from his face and chest. His body was completely free of paint now, and gleamed in the sunbeam from the natural skylight in the cave.

"I never got to find out what it is you do in that Sky Realm of yours," Ghirahim said. "Do you have an occupation?"

Link considered the question. He sketched a response.

"You help people, and defend them? Yes, that seems very like you."

Link sketched another picture and held it up.

"Still in training?" Ghirahim said. "How long do you train for that?"

Link was enjoying this. It was rare that anyone else, besides Zelda, had the patience for any long conversations with him. Ghirahim would ask him a question, and he would sketch out a response, or sometimes write a word or two. One of those words in particular seemed to catch Ghirahim's eye.

"You're a knight?" he said, his eyes widening.

Link nodded.

Ghirahim looked thoughtful. "That is a very revered title, among my people. We had knights too, once. But they were all killed."

Link gave him a puzzled look. Ghirahim only sighed. "You know what I am now, so I guess I may as well tell you that the last of the true demon knights were killed by me."

Link looked surprised.

"My other half, that is," he said quickly. "The Unbreakable Sword. Understand, though, that the sword has no say and no understanding of what its wielder chooses to do. It was created to defend and protect, but for ages it could only do that if its wielder happened to be trustworthy." He smiled. "That's why it likes to be bonded to someone with whom it is compatible. The sword and I-we are complete together. Two parts of a whole."

Link considered what Ghirahim had told him. It was clear to him that Ghirahim  _liked_  being bonded to the sword. The Sheikahs considered that same sword a corrupted relic, and he knew that they sought to obtain it from the demons at all costs. Sheik had said that it should be sealed away somewhere where no one would ever be able to access it again.

"But right now the sword and I are-separated. It's quite an unpleasant experience."

Link nodded, though he had trouble imagining what it would be like to be bonded to a magical artifact like that in the first place. He wondered if Fi might understand better.

Another question occurred to him that he had been wondering about. It took him some time to convey his intended meaning, but finally Ghirahim seemed to catch on. "You want to know what a Lord is?"

Link nodded. He had met three lords so far, and he wasn't at all clear that he understood what their title meant. In Skyloft, the people had many titles-Professor, Headmaster, Knight, Herbalist, and any number of others, but there was no such thing as a Lord.

"A noble. Lords and Ladies rule over a portion of land. Usually they serve under a King or Queen, but in this case, I am the ruler of the Lower Realms. And the Surface."

Link was confused by this. Ghirahim must have noticed his confusion, though, because he said, "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Well, what about your Sky Realm? Who presides over it? Who makes the laws?"

Link wondered what a 'law' was. Not knowing what else to do, he shrugged. And sketched a query about the word law.

Ghirahim gave him a bewildered look. "Your realm must be very different from anything I have encountered before. Perhaps I do not understand your people as well as I thought. A law is-a mandate that must not be broken. It's written down."

Wasn't that similar to a custom or taboo? People adhered to the customs because that was how they were taught to do things, and avoided breaking taboos like killing because of the censure they would face.

Ghirahim sighed. "I see these things may take some time to explain." He smiled at Link. "I'm finished bathing, though. It's your turn." Ghirahim looked significantly at Link. "You might want to wash your appallingly grimy clothes first, though. Oh, and mine, too. You wouldn't expect me to dirty myself up with such things right after I'd just finished my cleaning, would you?"

Link felt his face heat despite the cool air in the cavern. Of course someone had to clean their clothes, and it wouldn't make sense to ask Ghirahim to do it. But if he was also cleaning his own clothes, that meant he wouldn't be wearing them...

"I promise I won't make any trouble for you. Or watch." Ghirahim grinned. "Unless you want me to."

Link shook his head, despite the voice in his head that urged him to do otherwise.

* * *

Ruined walls curved around them, which Ghirahim didn't think boded well for traveling in a straight line in this place. They also had to watch out for the quicksand that filled the entire area. Fortunately, Link had a map outlining the submerged paths. If Ghirahim attributed any sort of personality to the desert at all, he would tend to believe that personality was best described as murderous-the ground sunk beneath your feet, the animals tried to electrocute you, and even the plants were covered in spines.  _I take back my original impression of this place. Sun or no sun, I'm not sure how many demons are going to want to live here. The nights are_ _ **freezing**_ _cold, too._

Still, despite his disappointment with Lanayru, Ghirahim was feeling in a much better mood. He could tell that Link was, too. The bath at the spring had done both of them good, although it had turned out that Link was quite modest. He wondered if that was a Sky Person trait, or just a Link trait. It had taken some considerable self-control for him to stare at the stone wall of the cave while Link had washed their clothes and then bathed himself. He had amused himself by trying to persuade Link to talk, which hadn't worked, and by going through the details of his plan.

He smiled at Link. The Sky Hero smiled back. Ghirahim almost wished he could convince himself that there was nothing wrong with this.  _If I had discovered that one of the other nobles was in love with one of our enemies, I would consider them a traitor. I thought-I thought I could convince him to help me, and maybe he will, but how can I expect any of the others to depend upon that? They deserve better than maybe. I promised them better than that._

Ghirahim still held out a desperate hope that he could convince Link to join him-to truly join him, and turn his back on the Sheikahs. If so, then perhaps he could have both love and victory. But if not...

_I will never turn my back on my people._

Link was giving him a worried look.

"Oh, I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me," Ghirahim said. He looked over at Link. The Sky Hero's face was red, though Ghirahim could tell it was from the heat this time. Link stopped and took a drink of water from one of his glass bottles. Ghirahim placed a hand on Link's forehead to cool him. "You are simply burning up here, aren't you?" He ran his fingers down the Hero's cheeks and then down his neck, and was gratified to see him smile and shiver a bit.

They walked past the last of the curving walls, finally on solid ground again. Link stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"What is it?" Ghirahim asked. Link started running. Ghirahim was confused at first until he saw the body on the ground. Then he ran after the hero until they both reached the still form.

It was too late to render any assistance. Looking at the body, Ghirahim felt abrubtly ill. The dead eyes of the lizalfos stared up at him. The creature was covered in blood.  _Since when has the sight of blood ever bothered me? And lizalfos don't become redeads._ So why did he feel so sick to his stomach? Also, he had the overwhelming urge to burn the body regardless.  _It just doesn't seem right to do anything else._

He knelt near the body and turned to Link. "Can you make a fire?"

Link looked inestimably sad staring at the lizalfos. Since he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, Ghirahim repeated the question.

Link seemed to hear him this time, but he only gave the demon lord a baffled look.

"You don't know how to-make fire?" Ghirahim asked, unsure why Link seemed so surprised.

Link shook his head.

Ghirahim considered this response for a moment. "You  _do_ know how to make fire, right?"

Link nodded.

"Then I-"

Fi jumped out of the sword hilt at Link's back. "Lord Ghirahim wishes to burn the body, Link."

 _Oh,_ Ghirahim thought, suddenly understanding the source of Link's confusion.  _But-nonononono..._ he thought, horrified.  _Maybe the Sheikahs keep their dead just lying around, but surely Link would never-_

Ghirahim's thoughts were interrupted by the realization that they were now surrounded. Ghirahim saw several Lizalfos, a few of the robot creatures, some mogmas, and even a couple Sheikah. He backed up into Link.

Then a figure that resembled nothing so much as a Stalfos crested the hill, but Ghirahim realized it was the pirate Fi had shown them earlier. His mismatched eyes lighted on them and he gave a low bow.

"Why, how rude of meself not to greet our new guests." He straightened and grinned at them. "The name's Scervo, for those of ye not in the know. Pirate Captain Scervo. Or just sir, if that's too much o' a mouthful for ya." Scervo pointed his hook at Fi. "And if it ain't the Goddess Sword, an old acquaintance of mine. I'm sad to say we had unfortunate falling-out."

"You make an understatement," Fi said.

 _That's one way to describe blatant sarcasm, I suppose,_ Ghirahim thought.

"Only because it is best if I don't think about it too much. You could never understand-"

"I understand quite well," Fi said. "You reneged on your duty-"

"-to be nothing but a guard, a servant, a slave?" Scervo's voice sounded wounded. "No, Fi, you do not understand. But we both know that we will never agree, and no amount of blathering on will change it."

Scervo moved his hook towards Link. "And here we have the new Chosen Hero of the Goddess. Scary." He looked over at Fi. "Does this one like his snappy quips as much as the previous?"

"Link has taken a Vow of Silence," Fi said. "He does not speak."

Scervo clapped his one hand to his hook. "Oh, an improvement! I love improvements!"

"He is fated to bring justice to this world. It would be unwise of you to interfere."

"You mean like the last one? Fated to defeat the darkness of the Demon King, is he? Why, I am practically quivering in my boots."

Scervo's words caused a memory to surface in Ghirahim's mind, but he had no time to ponder it before the pirate turned to him. "And who might this-colorfully dressed character-be? Clearly he is a demon...so why is he with the two of you?"

Ghirahim crossed his arms. Scervo didn't know who he was. This was to his advantage. "I hardly see why that's your business. Anyway, I don't particularly wish to explain." He glanced at the group surrounding them, performing a quick mental tally of them. "And I assure you that twenty against three is rather poor odds for you in this instance."

"And why is that? Is the hero going to save you, demon?"

"No. I could take you all myself, but I'll be happy to leave a few of you for him."

Scervo laughed. The sound was metallic, almost like two swords clashing together. The other pirates also began laughing.

"Oh, you are a riot," Scervo said.

"Why, thank you. Producing laughter  _is_  a skill of mine," Ghirahim said. "I am but a simple entertainer who the Hero has seen fit to spare. But I assure you that you would not like to go against me in a fight."

"I am sure you are very formidable indeed. I have never met a demon who wasn't. But the odds, you see, are not twenty to three." His hand reached up to his breastplate, and he ripped it off. Ensconced within an intricate-looking clockwork in his chest was a green stone that looked similar to the timestones but had a stylized flower etched on it instead.

"Master, he-" Fi began. but Scervo tapped the stone with his hook, and she blinked out of sight.

"It's two against two hundred," the pirate captain said. Suddenly more pirates appeared over the sand dune.

_He was keeping them in reserve all along._

Link looked distraught.

Ghirahim scowled. "What did you do?"

"To Fi? Nothing. She's just a teensy bit-stuck in her sword right now." He placed his hand on one of his ribs. Ghirahim shuddered inwardly. The pirate captain reminded him of a stalfos, though of course he wasn't-such creatures did not speak coherently. "So, what's it going to be? Come quietly or do we have to rough ye up a bit so ye get the point?"

Ghirahim looked over at Link. "I advise we surrender," he whispered.

Link inclined his head slightly, and put away his sword. Ghirahim turned back to Scervo and bowed.

"Please forgive me," he said. "Clearly I underestimated you."

"Certainly ye did. Ye must be someone of great note, to be traveling with the hero. Are ye his hostage? What is yer name?"

"You would not recognize it. I am no one important."

"Ye are a horrible liar," Scervo said, wearing his constant grin. "Ah, well. I'll figure it out later." He glanced at the pirates to either side of him. "Let's move out! We got ourselves some new plunder today!"

The pirates cheered and began herding Link and Ghirahim up the sand dune. Ghirahim shuffled gloomily by Link's side.

That was when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to Link, who glanced upward. Ghirahim followed his gaze.

It was the Loftwing.

Ghirahim smiled. A cacaphony of voices around them yelled, barked orders, or cursed as the enormous bird broke their ranks. Link grabbed Ghirahim and they jumped onto the Loftwing, who launched herself into the air.

The ground dropped out beneath them, red wings bearing them away from the angry pirates. It was then that Ghirahim discovered he was afraid of heights.

* * *

Ghirahim held on to Link's shoulders as he felt the crimson beast beneath him shift. He stared in horror at the flexing wings and clutched Link's tunic more tightly.

"Wait! Not yet! I just need to take-a few deep breaths." Ghirahim knew that he was overreacting. And he had wasted his previous chance to implement his plan because of it. And the chance before that. And the one before that. They had been flying intermittently for hours now, in order to put as much distance between them and the pirates as was possible.  _This is ridiculous. I'm not afraid of heights!_ And yet he didn't need the Shard of Truth's reminder to know that that was now untrue. The memories from earlier were still fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. When he opened them, he saw that Link had turned his head slightly to give him a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Ghirahim said, smiling and working to project the confidence he didn't feel. "I am simply still unaccustomed to this mode of transport. Your lovely bird friend here isn't by any chance-carnivorous?"

Link laughed and shook his head. "Oh, good, " Ghirahim said. He placed his head on Link's shoulder and closed his eyes.  _This part of my plan is going to be much harder than anticipated._

"Please attempt to remain calm, Lord Ghirahim," Fi said. The sword spirit had only been temporarily affected by the strange stone Scervo had possessed. "Your mood may otherwise agitate Link's Loftwing."

Ghirahim laughed nervously. "What a soothing thought."

He still had to follow through with his plan. He had to. Even though he sort of-didn't want to.

 _I just need to think about what a wonderful surprise it will be for Link. It will work out. He will understand that it was for the best. It is necessary. Why do I even have to convince myself of this?_ The shard told him that it was because he was certain it would distress the Hero.

_Of course. But I do want my powers back, my very self back. Do I not?_

Of course he did. It was a strange feeling, though, for him to feel so indecisive. He did not think he liked it.  _Yet another reason I must do this._

He felt the bird launch into the sky and held his eyes closed until the movements of the creature felt smoother. When he opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on the satchels attached next to him. Right next to him was the satchel with the timestone inside of it, tied down by one of Link's expert knots.  _A minor inconvenience only, though. It was only meant to deter gravity, not intelligence._ Looking past Link, he saw the satchel where the timestone  _had_ been was attached just out of his reach.

Ghirahim moved his head from Link's shoulder and hooked one arm around his stomach. Then, he moved the other arm to the satchel and pulled the knot in one deft stroke. A feeling of completeness rushed into him as the satchel hurtled towards the sand below. The roar of the rushing wind seemed to cover any sound from his action. Link did not even look behind him. The Goddess Sword glowed, however.

Ghirahim acted quickly. He pulled the sword from its scabbard and dropped it as well.

Link did notice  _that_. His head whipped around, his eyes wide and frantic.

Ghirahim grinned as he held onto the Sky Hero. "Surprise, Link!"

The bird went into a sudden dive after the falling sword. "No! Wait!" Ghirahim called a swirl of wind down which knocked the diving Loftwing off course and lifted the two of them into the air.

Ghirahim held onto Link and used his power to change the swirling wind into something more controlled, a strong gust that gently lowered them to the ground.

Link looked up at him, his expression uncertain.

"Link, I-"

Ghirahim felt a fist connect to his face.

"Ow!"

Link ran towards the direction where his sword had fallen.

Ghirahim rubbed absently at his face, healing the damage from the unexpected attack. Then he snapped, and a yellow, diamond-patterned fence came down around Link, completely surrounding the Hero. Fi was still nowhere to be seen.  _I was right. Fi can no longer use some of the great powers she once had. How curious._ He had remembered that Fi had disappeared the last time he had dropped her sword, presumably since she was bound to it.  _And yet when I first met her, she possessed no such limitation. A mystery._ He had also been correct in assuming that Fi would not sense the move of the timestone between the two bags. Ghirahim knew that his ability to sense items of power was limited to sensing them within a general vicinity rather than precisely. If Fi had a similar ability, it seemed it must possess the same limitation. She had said nothing when Ghirahim had picked up the bag with the timestone along with the other two bags. And Link must have simply assumed that he knew which bag the timestone was in, exactly as Ghirahim had hoped.  _A simple diversion, but sometimes that is all that is necessary to craft an illusion as powerful as any by magic-people seeing what they expect to see._

He smiled. The shard was almost  _complaining_  about how self-congratulatory he was feeling right now.  _Ah, nothing better then taking a well-deserved moment to revel in my inevitable triumph._

He turned his gaze to his former captor and walked briskly towards him, stopping a little ways away from the cylindrical fence he had created.

A huge, red feathered beast dropped towards him at that instant, but Ghirahim was prepared this time and the Loftwing's claws hit only the shield he placed around himself. The creature squawked angrily. When she landed, Ghirahim placed her in a force field as well. He looked back over at the Sky Hero.

"Link, I need to talk to you."

Link pressed his hands against the power that confined him. He stared out, his expression at once desperate and hopeless.

"You don't need to be afraid, Link," Ghirahim said, trying to sound soothing. "I do not wish to harm you, or your friend Zelda. But now that I am free of that timestone, I plan to ensure the safety of my people."

Link's expression grew less anxious. He seemed willing to listen to what Ghirahim had to say.

"You are welcome to join me, Link." he continued, hoping he was judging the elf correctly. "I am going to end this war, one way or another. But I would very much like your help."

Link took out his sketchbook and again showed him the picture of Lord Terrin.

"Him again?" Ghirahim said. He sighed. "He is no friend of mine, but I need his help for a number of-" Ghirahim stopped.

Link had turned the page. It was another picture of Lord Terrin, but this time attacking Link.

"Is that-something that actually happened?"

Link nodded.

Ghirahim felt a familiar feeling burn in his heart. He ground his teeth and clenched one of his gloved hands into a fist.  _Lord Terrin believes he can do as he pleases, and I will do nothing. Or perhaps he believes there is nothing I_ can _do? How_ _ **dare**_ _he. He will pay._

"I will kill him myself," Ghirahim said. He forced himself to relax his expression. "Will you join me, Link? Think on what we could accomplish as true allies."

Link gave him a tortured expression.  _I know he wants to..._

"I want you by my side," Ghirahim said. "I want to be by your side. I love you, Link. But it's more than that. I am also offering you an unparalleled opportunity-the opportunity to wield the Unbreakable Sword."

Link's eyes widened again, and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Don't look so surprised," Ghirahim said. "You will have to share, of course-the Unbreakable Sword is not owned, it is only wielded. Still, I think that, in time, you could be an excellent wielder of the sword. And, I know you have some magic in you. I can feel it growing in you, actually. Help me defend and protect those who have been cast aside as unworthy."

Link's expression looked troubled, but he also seemed-fascinated by the idea. Ghirahim felt encouraged. "Some call the Unbreakable Sword the Cheater's Sword, as it possesses its wielder with unparalleled ability. But as is the case with all great relics of the three Goddesses, the Sword has a requirement, a price which it extracts from you. There is nothing in that requirement that prevents evil from wielding it, but it is not, as some would believe, a grand toy which simply makes anyone the winner of any battle."

Link tilted his head.

"No. The Unbreakable Sword requires three things of its wielders-courage, wisdom, and power. You possess all of those traits. In addition, I actually  _like_ you, which will be a nice change of pace from certain wielders I have had to put up with of late." Ghirahim thought of Releris and Terrin, each of which he found appalling in their own unique way. One of which he had killed, and the other of which he intended to kill. "In fact, that is now my new, fourth requirement. Likeability. Yes, courage, wisdom, power, and-likeability. You have them all, Link _."_

Link gave him a small smile. Ghirahim felt his heart flutter. He continued.

"It would be nice to spend some extended time together when one of us is not imprisoned by the other." He moved closer to Link until their faces were nearly touching, and, because he might as well explain the  _full_  extent of his offer, he whispered, "I can think of many other contexts where your excellent knot tying skills would be much more-enjoyable."

Link's eyes widened.

"Link, we can only be together if you join me. You can trust me, Link." He dissolved the barrier and held out his hand. "What do you say?"

Link held out a picture of the Sheikahs.

"You must not help them, Link. Whatever happens to them is not your concern."

Link gave him a long look. Finally, he shook his head, an agonized expression on his face.

Ghirahim sighed. "After an hour, the shield around your Loftwing will fade. I can't just restrain you here, and leave you to certain death. Just-don't interfere in my plans, Link. I don't want to hurt you."

Link held out his hand, but Ghirahim forced himself to turn and walk away. It was the hardest thing for him to do in that moment.  _But he leaves me no choice._

* * *

Ghirahim wandered gloomily over the sand dune.  _If only Link had understood that he cannot be on both sides of a war._  Ghirahim had been optimistic. Overly optimistic, he knew now.  _I thought he would join me, and betray his goddess and all his friends. Was I truly so blinded by my hopes for what I want to be that I didn't consider such things?_

His thoughts wandered to Granite, who he supposed had betrayed the goddess and her friends.  _Except that she also insisted that I not harm Impa. And she chose to abandon the Sheikahs because she feared Tala, not to help me. I do not begrudge her that, but her choice tells me nothing about how to convince Link._

He sighed. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a surprised yell that was nearly a roar. He looked up. "Orynx?" he said.

The guard had an expression of genuine delight on his face, something that Ghirahim had never thought he would see. As Ghirahim watched with an amused expression, the guard ran up the sand dune. He hadn't expected that Orynx would grab him and lift him off the ground, though, or that his expression would suddenly become a murderous scowl. "You made me think you were dead! I told you  _ **not to leave your tent!**_ " Orynx shook him a few times, as if for emphasis.

Ghirahim gave him a small smile, looking down at the guard. "I rule the world. I don't follow orders. Sorry, Orynx."

Orynx grunted and began walking down the dune.

"If you could see your way to putting me down, now-"

"No. It's like you said. You don't follow orders. So if I tell you in no uncertain terms that you are coming with me, you may simply decide you don't feel like it. But I don't need to give you a choice. My lord." Orynx slung Ghirahim over his shoulder and held his waist firmly as he descended the dune. The demon lord's nose wrinkled. Orynx smelled horrible.

"Put me down! I am no longer amused."

Orynx ignored him and began humming a cheerful tune.

"I'm a sorcerer! Do you really think you can stop me from-"

"You can't teleport here. And even if you were inclined to use deadly force on me, your powers are not focused enough for you to do so without harming yourself as well."

Ghirahim fumed silently for a few moments. Orynx resumed his humming. Then the demon lord had a sudden realization. "Unless I used lightning!"

"Hmmm. True." Orynx's voice sounded troubled. Ghirahim knew Orynx would remember his invulnerability to electricity.

"And I wouldn't need to kill you, either. Only stun you. I'll do it. I will!"

Orynx sighed. "Fine. You win." He set the demon lord back onto the sand. "You're insufferable, you know."

"Thank you. I try. And-I'm sorry that I worried you. I promise to tell you the next time I plan to do so." Ghirahim grimaced. "You have the most appalling smell right now, Orynx. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. I'm glad to see you again, too, my lord."

"Of course I am overjoyed to see you as well, Orynx. But can you summarize the story about how you came to smell like a most unpleasant heap of keese guano? Because you have transferred your most unsavory scent to myself, and now I must know the best way to remove it." Link had admittedly smelled somewhat strong, but that had been different. Hylians sweated. Demons did not.

"I believe you have answered your own question, my lord. One comes to smell like keese guano by wading through piles of keese guano. I did not want to attract attention, so I traveled through the caves whenever possible."

"Ah." Ghirahim said. So that explained the dry, mottled material that covered Orynx's chain mail.

 _Charming,_ he thought. He would have to take a bath. Again. He smiled, though. Not only because he was reunited with Orynx, who he had begun to miss, but also because the guard still carried the Unbreakable Sword.  _As long as the two halves of me stay together, those troublesome timestones will trouble me no longer._

* * *

It had taken Link a considerable trek to retrieve Fi. Fortunately, she had assisted him by appearing above her sword. Otherwise it might have taken him hours to find the weapon, which had been covered over in sand by the wind. Also, Firestar had been released from her confinement eventually, as Ghirahim had promised. The entire time, he thought about what could have happened, if he had made a different choice.

Now that he was no longer watching Ghirahim, Fi had advised Link that it would be best if he spent the night in Skyloft. She assisted him in locating a bird statue. Ordinarily, he would have been able to do that himself, but right now his mind kept wandering to thoughts of what he should have done to convince Ghirahim that he would help him. When they arrived, Fi explained patiently how both Link and Firestar would return to the sky if Firestar touched the statue while Link was on her back. Before Link touched the statue he gave Fi an apologetic look.

"You needn't apologize to me," Fi said. "I understand why you are not at your best right now."

Link gave her a small smile.

Once they had been transported back to the sky, Firestar flew Link to the main island of Skyloft. He dismounted, feeling strangely out of place. People walked calmly around in the dusk light, some waving or smiling at him. Here in Skyloft, Link could almost believe that there was no war going on, that there was nothing to fear.

He walked to the bazaar. He had to get a new shield to replace the one Ghirahim had destroyed. He headed straight to Rupin's stall, and held out the sad remains of his broken shield.

Rupin gave the broken shield a horrified look. Then he looked up at Link, and a plastered-on smile suddenly appeared. "Haha, not to worry. Let me find you another one . You should get the shield upgrade from Gondo, too. Looks like you'll be needing it."

He walked his sneaking walk to the back of his shop.

Rupin returned with a new shield and handed it to Link. Then he pattered away to latch onto a potential customer.

"Ah, Kina! Back for more Purely Pumpkin Fertilizer, are you? Simply the best fertilizer in all of Skyloft..."

"Er, not really-" she said.

"No problem! Feel free to browse! I am sure there is something you need here! No pressure!"

Link felt a little pang of guilt as he moved over to Gondo's shop. He felt a bit bad for Kina, since it wasn't her fault that Rupin had just given Link another free shield. Now the shopkeeper was probably trying to recoup his losses.

Link stood in front of the counter to the repair shop. Gondo was fixing something at his workbench in the back of his shop. Link rang the bell at the front counter.

"Hey," Gondo said, turning around in his chair. "It's you again!" He rose and walked over to Link. "I was just working on that little side project of mine. You know, the one I inherited from my grandfather." he gestured towards his workbench. Link glanced over at it, turned to face Gondo, then turned his head back towards the workbench. Was that-what he thought it was?

"Looks almost complete now, doesn't it?" Gondo asked. "Quite the challenge, too. Didn't exactly come with an instruction manual, after all. I'm a little bit of a genius, if I do say so myself."

Link turned back to face the blacksmith and nodded. When he had time, he would definitely try to find out more about Gondo's side project. He had seen its scattered pieces for years, but they had never looked like much. And yet, after comparing the present, more complete version of it to the Lanayru robots, he thought he knew what it was. Still, he was exhausted right now and he couldn't forget his other task. He held the shield out to Gondo.

"Ah, a sacred shield! I've been hoping someone would request a magical enhancement to one of these for a while now. Wait until I show you what I can do with it..."

* * *

Link stared up at the ceiling from his bed. He was in his cozy room under warm blankets. It was comforting. It almost seemed that everything that had happened on the Surface had been a nightmare. He hadn't even seen the many-eyed monster, the only thing from the Surface that had invaded the Sky Realm. Perhaps Levias had already taken care of it. But Zelda's room was locked. Locked and, he knew, empty.

He couldn't stay here, even though he wanted to. The Shiekahs, the gorons, the mogmas, and the kikwis from the surface needed all the help they could get. And the demons. He had to go back. His mind turned to Ghirahim. He wanted to help him. But the choice the demon lord had asked him to make...

Fi jumped out of the sword suddenly. Link looked over at her. She shimmered blue in the darkness. "You do not seem to be sleeping well, Master Link. It is important that you sleep to be well rested in the morning. But I suspect you are troubled by recent events. If you wish to have someone to give advice, or even just to share your thoughts with, I will always be here for that."

Link gave her a wan smile. He allowed her to see his thoughts about the demons.

-You do not wish to seal them away- Fi said into his mind.

Link nodded.

-Your reticence is understandable. Perhaps there is some way for you to find happiness. Would it satisfy you if you could be with Ghirahim, even if all the demons still had to be sealed away? If you were sealed with them?-

Link shook his head. Of course he would willingly agree to be sealed if it were in exchange for the demons being released. But as an alternative to that, it would do nothing to alleviate their suffering. He knew Ghirahim would never accept such an offer, and neither would Link. There had to be  _some_  way to break the curse.

-I see. I have not seen anyone discover a way, but if anyone can, it would be you.-

Link smiled at her encouragement. He wouldn't be able to solve this on his own, though. He would need Zelda's help. And Ghirahim's.

He closed his eyes then and dreamed.

* * *

Link had returned to the surface at the same location that they had left. The bird statues were useful, he just wished they were already active. Then they would be able to travel to nearly any place on the surface they needed to go. Fi said that because of the long time that they had stood dormant, their magical power had been depleted and so they needed his touch to activate them. It was, Link supposed, a form of magic to bring them back to life. Still, it was hard for him to think of himself as a sorcerer.

Link stopped, his attention turning to the scene in front of him. He saw three cages, all empty except that one contained a time stone. He considered the odd sight. What could it mean?

Finally, he decided to find out. Placing his sword carefully between the bars, Link hit the stone once. The area became a vibrant green. A blunt, crackling weapon barely missed him as he rolled away.

"That's the Sky Hero!" a voice called. Link saw that he was surrounded by bokoblins with strange electrified weapons. Link winced. What was it with this place and electricity?

He looked up and saw a red bokoblin standing on a nearby wall. Like the bokoblins that surrounded him, he was wearing a helmet with goggles and thick gloves. He looked down at Link, a scowl on his face. "Don't move, or I guarantee you will regret it," he growled.

Link considered his options. He knew the bokoblin wasn't exaggerating. He remembered when Ghirahim had attacked him earlier by electrifying his sword. And each of the bokoblins surrounding him carried an electrified weapon. Of course, he could stun others with his sword as well, using the Skyward Strike. And he had his new shield, which would deflect electric attacks.

But the sword would take some time to charge. And in the meantime, he would have to shield himself on all sides.

"Surrender, or we'll do this the hard way," the bokoblin on the wall said. He tapped the electrified edge of his baton on his other gloved hand. Judging by his lack of reaction, Link decided the bokoblin's thick gloves must be preventing the electricity from reaching his hands.

If he held both his hands up with his sword in one of them, maybe it would look like he was surrendering and he could charge his sword. There wasn't really any time to think of another plan. Link held his hands up and pointed his sword towards the sky.

"Take him!" the bokoblin yelled from the wall.

So much for that plan.

Link resheathed his sword and dropped to the ground, moving into a roll. He held his shield near his body, hoping it would deflect all of the attacks from the strange weapons.

It worked fairly well, to his relief. He was able to fend off the bokoblins and soon, he shot Skyward Strikes at them. He charged his sword for the next strike and aimed it at the demon on the wall. The red bokoblin threw himself to the ground, though, and the energy beam missed him by a hair.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us!" the bokoblin growled, jumping back up. He gave one final growl, and then jumped, disappearing behind the crumbling wall The other demons disappeared just as quickly, almost as if they had turned to sand and blown away. Link took several deep breaths and watched the area around him for some sort of trick, but it appeared that they had truly gone.

Fi jumped out of the sword. "This retreat is unanticipated."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind Link. "Can you help me get out of here, brrzzt?"

Link turned around and noticed an LD in a cage like the one that held the timestone. He walked over to the LD. As he approached the cell, Link felt a sudden surge of electricity course into him through his feet. He crumpled to the ground as he heard the voices of demons. In his blurring vision, he saw the sharp-toothed faces of a crowd of bokoblins closing in.

Link awoke staring at the ceiling of a cell. Blinking, he slowly rose to a sitting position.

"So, you're awake," Link heard the voice from behind him. He turned around, and saw a grinning red bokoblin standing outside the cell.

"You stepped right into my trap, ehehe." He flourished his electrified baton. "I always wanted to say that."

Link clutched the bars of his cage. Where was Firestar? He also realized he didn't have his sword. Where was Fi?

The demon seemed to notice his distress. "Yes, we had to restrain that bird of yours. Oh, and we took your sword and the rest of your stuff. Now it's time for your interrogation. I've heard you don't talk, but a simple nod or shake of the head should do for most of it. Also, as I've left you your pencil and paper, you should still be able to answer me that way. I'm Captain Darrow, by the way. Your name is Link, I believe?"

Link nodded.

Darrow held a skewered, white-shelled creature in front of him. It appeared to have been cooked if the blackened marks on the shell were any indication. "Scorched scorpion?" he asked. "I also left some jars of water in your cell, as you can see." He gestured to the side of Link.

Link cautiously accepted the cooked scorpion. They weren't the tastiest-looking creatures, but at least it was missing the stinger and head.

The bokoblin's expression grew serious. "Now that we're properly introduced and you have your food, it's time for you to answer my questions."

Link wondered what the captain might want to ask him.

"It's simple, really. I want to know if you've encountered Lord Ghirahim anywhere in your wanders in this desert."

Link hesitated, not sure how much he should reveal. Finally, he nodded.

Darrow's eyes widened. "And? Was he all right when you last saw him? Is he nearby?"

Link nodded to the first question, and shook his head for the second.

"Where is he?"

Link drew a picture of the area where he and Ghirahim had parted ways and slipped it through the bars to the captain. Darrow took the paper and examined it closely before rolling it up.

"I hope you're telling the truth, Link."

Link nodded.

"Heh heh heh. Of course you say you're telling the truth. A pity that there's no way I can tell. And even if he  _was_ where you show him, he may not be now."

"I have a suggestion, Captain," said a voice behind Link. Darrow's eyes darted up and Link turned to see a large winged demon standing outside the other side of the cage.

"Ah, Trelan," the bokoblin said. "What is your suggestion?"

"He might have more to say if he had someone prod his memory. Perhaps by hanging him over an open flame."

Link grimaced. He had heard some of the Sheikahs describe how the demons liked to torture people. Of course, he trusted that Ghirahim would never do such a thing, but he didn't know what any of the other demons might do.

"Torture might make him talk, yes," Darrow responded. "But I see no reason to believe it will make him any more truthful." Darrow's gaze flicked back to Link. "Also, the screams of those in pain may draw unwanted attention."

"With all due respect-"

"My decision is final, Trelan," Darrow said. "Unless you'd like to fight me for it, in which case perhaps we can have a repeat of that amusing little incident earlier where-"

"I  _apologize_ ," the other demon growled, "for bothering you."

"It was no bother at all, actually. After all, though I do not believe torture any inducement to honesty, it may be useful as a-punishment for untruthfulness. I'll let you know if I need your help with that. Understood?"

"I-yes, Captain. I'll return to the perimeter."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

Link watched as the winged demon launched himself in the air and flew away.

"That one is very agitated," Darrow said. "I hope for your sake that you are telling the truth, Link. Do you know what is more difficult than leading a group of soldiers into an unknown and hostile territory?"

Link shook his head.

"Doing all of that knowing that the one who vested that authority in you is missing, possibly dead, and certainly not around to help or back you up. Walking a fine line to avoid being viewed as either too sentimental and weak or too cruel and tyrannical. Or sometimes both, all at once. And then suddenly Hylia's heroic troublemaker appears out of nowhere! I'll have you know that I did consider just slowly burning you alive-"

Link grimaced.

"-but it would be too dangerous to anger your sword, who I notice has not deigned to attack us yet. Which bolsters your claim that Ghirahim still lives, and so their agreement still holds." Darrow grinned widely then, showing a mouthful of shiny, perfectly pointed teeth. "I hope you enjoy your rather comfortable open-air confinement. I would really rather not have to hurt you. You seem a friendly sort. If you are a good and truthful Sky Hero, I'll even throw in a pillow!"

Link gave him a small, tentative smile.

His expression grew serious again. "If you are not, then I am afraid that Trelan will not be allowed to torture you."

Link frowned in confusion. He had been expecting the demon to say the opposite.

"Some of us have considerably more imagination than him. You do not want to make me angry, Sky Hero. If you do, you will wish you could scream."

After the captain left, Link thought about that last part for a long time. He looked into the distance, and watched the sand swirling into the air. He didn't relish the idea of being in this cell if the storm became too powerful. Would the demons bother to cover it if the sand became too dangerous? Even if they did, that still wouldn't help Link reach Zelda in time. He had to find her. She was the only one who could end this war.

 


	24. Chapter 23: Shifting Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Link wonders if fate now shifts on uncertain grounds. Darrow gives the Hero some parting thoughts. Fi demonstrates a unique ability. Orynx and Ghirahim reveal secrets about themselves, and Ferrik finds an unexpected item. A descent begins.

**Chapter 23 -** **Shifting Sands**

The demons had covered Link's cell during the sandstorm, at least. Darrow's earlier threats worried Link, but he hadn't actually done anything horrible to him yet. There wasn't much to look at inside the darkened canvas-covered cell, so Link slept. And dreamed.

Link saw Ghirahim standing at the edge of the Sealed Grounds. The area was as dark as night, but no stars or moon shone in the sky. The only light glowed a deep yellow from the pit. The demon lord turned around.

"I knew you would come," he said, his voice soft. "However, it is too late to save her."

Too late to save her? He could only mean Zelda. Link felt chills down his spine. Some part of him was aware this was a dream, and tried to think about what it meant. This seemed to him to be some kind of prophecy, but the prophecy had unraveled, hadn't it? Anyway, the dream was different every time. And yet, perhaps he was wrong about that. He wondered if there was a new and unavoidable constant of destiny. One that did not favor the hero or the goddess.

"But you can save yourself," Ghirahim said, his expression earnest. His deep brown eyes reflected the odd yellow light emanating from the pit on Link's right side. He walked towards Link and stopped a few feet in front of the hero, holding out his hand. "Join me. Your surrender will end this war."

Link stared at Ghirahim in horror. No! This couldn't be what would happen! If this was the future, if this was truly how it would end, then he had failed. Link ran past Ghirahim towards the pit, if only to confirm what his dread told him he would see, but abruptly felt a wrenching in his chest. He collapsed to the ground. Turning himself slowly to face the empty sky, he looked from the red bloom on his tunic to Ghirahim. The demon lord looked down at him, his expression cold, though the tears running down his face were at odds with his seeming indifference. "That was your last chance, Link. You've made your choice, and I've made mine. The Seal must be broken."

Ghirahim raised his rapier again and the dream grew dark, until the only thing left was the sensation of falling.

The motion abruptly subsided, but without pain. Vision returned to Link, but he wasn't in the pit where he expected to be. Instead, he was standing in a darkened cave, lit by a fire on one side. At the other side of the cave was Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda said. "Oh!" Her eyes widened when she saw him. "It worked!"

Link looked at her with a mix of shock, relief, and wonder. He ran to embrace her, but stopped abruptly several feet from her her, remembering the curse that was still on him. He looked around the cave and gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry! I should explain. Impa showed me how I could talk to you from a distance. I didn't quite believe her when she said I could do something like this. but it worked!" She smiled and twirled around.

Link smiled back.

"Oh, but you must be asleep right now, or the connection wouldn't be this strong. So of course you might not be sure this isn't just another dream." Zelda frowned at the ground for a moment, then looked up. "You always remember your dreams, though. So when you wake up, you can check that what I say is real. This is important." She gave him a serious look.

Link listened closely.

"Impa plans to seal the Temple of Time to prevent the demons from entering it. But that means you won't be able to enter it, either."

Link frowned. It made sense, but what should he do then?

"At the center of the curved walls there is an ancient ruin. That ruin contains a secret entryway leading to the temple." She unfurled a map to show him what she meant.

Link nodded when he had committed the location to memory. Since Zelda had assured him that this was a dream, he attempted to hug her, but his arms went right through her. He settled for giving her a bright smile, which Zelda returned. "I guess this is the one time I'm glad you're such a sleepyhead, Link. I've missed you."

Link jolted abruptly awake. He yelped as he realized he was being jabbed with one of the batons the demons used as weapons. Fortunately it wasn't electrified, but it was being prodded firmly into his ribs.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sleep like a rock?" Captain Darrow peered down at Link, who was lying on the floor of the cell. "Time to rise like the blazing sun, Sky Hero."

Link slowly sat up, rubbing gingerly at his ribs and then yawning. Darrow was sitting on a stool this time. Taking off his helmet, he scratched the top of his head between his two black horns.

"I have some news for you."

Link's eyes widened and he felt a knot of apprehension form in his stomach. News on what the demons planned to do with him? He knew they didn't exactly like him...

"We received a communication a little over an hour ago. Lord Ghirahim is alive and well," Darrow said. He grinned. "That means you will also stay alive and well."

Link smiled and sighed in relief. Now that he was awake, he no longer felt that his dream was as certain, or as unavoidable, as it had felt when inside its terrifying confines. Whatever the future might bring, he wouldn't trust to his dreams to define it.

"Of course, it also means that I need to assign new guards to you. My entire contingent can't simply hang out here in the middle of nowhere indefinitely, after all."

Link frowned. He didn't like thinking about who might guard him.

"You are very strongly despised, though. So I have to make sure your guards aren't likely to accidentally stab you or set you on fire after I leave." He smiled. "I suppose that disqualifies Trelan."

Link gave the bokoblin a small smile in return. Perhaps things would not be so bad after all.

"Of course, there is the additional problem that you are a sneaky, slippery little troublemaker. Don't think I have forgotten your previous escape from Lord Ghirahim's prison." Darrow pointed the electrified baton at his face, though he seemed to take care that the crackling electricity didn't stray too close to the Sky Hero's face. "You need guards who won't let their guard down for a moment and who also won't kill you. I hate to leave anyone competent behind, but even if there were any incompetents in my contingent, I wouldn't leave them guarding  _you_."

The red bokoblin stared off into the distance. In a low voice, he said, "But I would be greatly deluded to think this inadequate cell, even with the best of guards, would be enough to contain you." He chuckled. "No, that's probably just an amusing puzzle for you to solve!"

Link frowned.

Darrow lowered his voice. "There are entire prophecies that speak of your triumphant victory. There are no prophecies about me. I have a choice, though. I could disobey Ghirahim's orders, the orders to keep you among the living, even if it costed my life. Perhaps then you would not be able to destroy us all."

Link felt a chill run down his spine.

"But if I have a choice, so do you," Darrow said, his eyes boring into Link. "Remember that, when you are called upon to bury my people under the ground."

Darrow stood, and dusted off his helmet with one of his thickly gloved hands, placing it carefully back on his head. He raised his voice then. "Hope you like the view in that cell, Sky Hero. It's all you'll be seeing for a while."

* * *

Link pondered his options for escape. It seemed that there weren't very many, despite Darrow's paranoia about his eventual escape. He didn't have his sword, or his other items. He had his drawing materials, and some bottles of water, and that was about it. The guards gave him food from time to time, and they watched him intently.

Link knew he had to escape, but he also knew that he was guarded by five demons. Three were bokoblins-two blue males and a single green female. The fourth of them was a green winged female demon, and the last was a large red demon woman who towered over the other four. The two male bokoblins stood farther out, whereas the three female demons stood close to his cell.

The green bokoblin fidgeted with the skull she wore on her head. "This is the most boring job ever."

The tallest one shrugged. She was not only taller, but considerably larger than the other four. She had floppy ears like a bokoblin, but the similarities ended there. Perhaps twelve feet tall and built like a Goron, she looked considerably more formidable than the bokoblin. She was even taller than the second tallest demon in the group, the winged demon, who Link thought was probably close to Ghirahim's height. She was a deep red. She wore a large golden collar around her neck, a simple straw-colored tunic, and held an enormous wooden square shield. "There's no heavy lifting, at least. I hate lifting things."

The green bokoblin raised an eyebrow. "That shield you're holding looks heavy."

The larger demon laughed and looked between her shield and the bokoblin. "Well, it's bigger than you are, so I guess you'd think so. But it doesn't bother a moblin like me any. Wood is lightweight. No, it's the metal shields that are the worst."

"Certainly not!"

As the demons argued the finer points of shield use, Link noted the term 'moblin'. He supposed that must be a race of demon, much like the bokoblins. He wondered how all the demons could look so incredibly different from each other. Hylians and Sheikahs looked very similar to each other, though most of the Sheikahs he'd seen were darker-skinned, and they had a larger variety of eye colors than the Hylians. Kikwis all had the same basic body shape and seemed to differ mostly by having slightly different facial features and plant features, and the Parella he'd seen were sometimes nearly indistinguishable from each other. But demons didn't even all have the same number of appendages—the winged ones had six!

The two demons seemed to have gotten very involved in their argument about shields while Link had been lost in his own thoughts.

"-but they offer better protection!" the bokoblin insisted.

"Not necessarily," the moblin said. "I could hold this wooden shield up all day, but no one can hold up a metal shield this size very long without getting tired. It saps your strength, and you don't want that in a battle."

"Huh. Well, I guess you're right about that. Though I still don't think I'll be using wood in place of a nice sturdy metal. Even the Surface wood like you have there can be cut through too easily."

"I can see we're just going to have to disagree on this. Hey, you work for Lady Pyre, don't you?" the moblin said.

"Eh, why do you say that?" the bokoblin asked.

The moblin gestured towards the bokoblin.

"The little gold flame-thing on your belt. That's Lady Pyre's symbol. All her soldiers wear it."

"Oh. Heh. I guess that would be very obvious. How silly of me not to think of that."

The moblin shrugged. "Not silly at all. Obviously I'm just a genius."

"Ha, yes. Of course."

Suddenly, the wind blew, tumbleweeds and sand breezing past the crumbling walls in Link's view. The demons coughed and mumbled complaints about the sand getting into everything. Link squinted. He saw something moving in the distance.

When the wind subsided, Link could make out a green, masked figure. A chill crawled up his spine as he recognized who it was. But there was nothing he could do. The five soldiers around his cell seemed to notice the figure, but showed only mild curiosity.

Eventually the demon reached them.

Lord Terrin stopped in front of the moblin. "Good day, soldier. I notice you have acquired quite an-interesting prisoner."

The moblin gave him a doubtful look. "Lord Terrin. What a surprise to see you."

"A surprise? A pleasant one, I should think. I'm here to take this dangerous nuisance off your hands." He gestured lazily towards Link.

Link felt a shudder of fear.

The moblin sneered at the masked lord. "We were told that you're not supposed to be in Lanayru, and that if you were here, it was 'cause you were disobeying the Table's orders and we should tell you to get lost.'"

The green demon chuckled. "Ah, Lord Ghirahim knows me all too well. Still, does not the fact that I am on the Diamond Table mean anything to you? Also, if you assisted me, I could make it worth your while."

"Are you trying to bribe us, Lord Terrin? Because we don't work for bribes." The other four guards nodded their agreement.

"Ah, so you are  _loyal_  soldiers. That makes this harder for me. I have a deep and abiding respect for those who do not desert their honor for fleeting rewards." He drew his sword. "Still, I came here for the Sky Vermin, and since you refuse to hand him to me, I have no choice but to fight you. Regretfully."

"You're the only one who'll be regretting anything," the green bokoblin said. She swung her axe at Terrin, who dodged, though Link saw and heard the axe clash against the tip of the sword. The moblin jabbed her spear at Terrin, and growled when it only grazed his arm. The masked demon hissed and waved his sword around as the other five demons closed in on him.

At that moment, Link saw a red dragon swoop down and land near the other demons in the sand. The creature stood as tall as the moblin, and gave an enormous roar before it seemed to dwindle and dissolve. A familiar sorcerer stood where the dragon had been before.

"Ah, Astaroth," Terrin said. The five soldiers stood around him, glancing between the sorcerer and the masked lord. "Perhaps you could assist? I don't really care for solo melee fights."

The sorcerer held up a hand. "Of course. But, while I am loathe to make trouble for you, my lord, we must resolve this peaceably."

"I do not believe the current situation is conducive to that outcome," Terrin said. "I believe that not everyone here is going to be alive at the end of this, and I would prefer that any dead parties not include me."

"Apologies, my lord, but demon should not fight demon." He turned his head, which Link noticed was blindfolded, between the soldiers and Lord Terrin. "Any demon killed is one less that Hylia and her dogs will have to fight. Let us not spill each other's blood when we can resolve this matter in another way." He clasped his hands together and tilted his head, a frown etched onto his face.

"I'm not even going to ask what's up with that blindfold, sorcerer," the moblin said. "Honestly, you shouldn't even be out here if you have to be wearing that. But do tell us what you think this other way is. Because I'm thinking of resolving this by giving any troublemakers some missing limbs." The moblin said, not taking her eyes off of Terrin.

"Yes, do tell," Lord Terrin said, still holding up his sword, though he didn't move.

Astaroth cleared his throat. "Well, I believe that it may be best if the Hero-" He said, turning his blindfolded head between Link and the other demons, "-stays with these soldiers."

"That is not what we agreed earlier, Astaroth," Terrin said.

"I was not aware that the Sky Hero was already in our custody, my lord," Astaroth said. "They will surely bring him before the Diamond Table to answer for his crimes. You sit on the Table yourself, my lord-do you really think they will look kindly upon him?"

"If we leave him here, he will escape," Terrin hissed. "He is much stronger than he appears."

Astaroth fidgeted nervously. "I understand your concern, my lord. But you do recall that I placed two curses on him earlier, do you not?"

"Yes, and failed to kill him!" Terrin growled. "Just as you failed to-"

"Ah, that is true," Astaroth said quickly, his tone soothing. "And I see that one of the curses was removed. But the other shall ensure that he will have no escape from us, wherever he may be." He looked over at the soldiers. "Even so, you might be better off if we took him off your hands. Would you really want his escape on your conscience?"

"You are considerably more well-mannered than the lord whom you serve," One of the blue bokoblins commented.

Astaroth gave a nervous laugh. "Manners are not the chief concern of my lord. If they were, I am certain he would excel at them."

"We still can't give him to you," the green bokoblin said, holding her axe in front of her.

"Understandable," Astaroth said. "If unfortunate. But as I've said before, I will not fight you for him." He turned to Terrin. "You know who the real threat is, my lord. This mere mortal is but a fly compared to her. It would be preferable if we could destroy him now, yes, but I will not fight our allies to accomplish that."

"I do not have allies," Terrin said. "There are those who are assisting me, and those who are  _in my way."_

Astaroth spread his hands, grinning. "But I am assisting you."

Terrin was still for a long moment. Then he slowly inched his sword back into its scabbard. "Yes," he said resentfully. "There is one troublesome sorcerer assisting me. How fortunate I am." His mask turned to the soldiers gathered around him. "Well. It looks like I won't be taking this little vermin from you after all. May I go now?"

Astaroth smiled widely and clasped his hands together. "I know he's been a bit of a bother to you, but I would most appreciate it if you released my lord. And I would be most obliged if he could be returned in one piece. As I've said, I find bloodshed most-distressing."

"Seems fair," the moblin said, frowning. "Just as long as all of us stay in one piece, then so does he. And he can leave. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"Ah, of course. Understood," Astaroth said. "And you have my thanks. My lord and I will take our leave now."

Astaroth transformed into the dragon form again. This time the dragon form was considerably larger than before. As he leaped into the air, he grabbed Terrin.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard a loud wrenching sound and felt his cell lift into the air.

Alarmed, Link heard his cell creak as it rocked back and forth. He also heard Lord Terrin's laughter. And, rapidly receding into the distance, the sound of the guard's dismayed yells. Now Link understood why the sorcerer had made his transformation larger this time.

Eventually, the dragon-sorcerer landed, placing Link's cell and Terrin on top of a wall. Link didn't see or hear anyone nearby except Terrin and Astaroth. The masked lord walked over to Astaroth, who had transformed back into a demon.

"So, you planned to get the Sky Vermin from them after all?" Terrin said, his tone considerably more approving.

"Of course!" Astaroth said. "I apologize if my earlier reticence dismayed you, my lord, but I have told you before that there are limits to what I will do for you. Still, I would not have you leave without your prize." The sorcerer gestured towards Link. "I know you desire to destroy this vile creature more than any of Hylia's servants."

"Finally," Terrin said. He unsheathed his sword and stalked towards Link. Link tried to move within the cell, but felt a force pushing him towards the side Terrin was approaching from. The demon lord pointed his sword towards Link as he moved inexorably closer. Link struggled to move away again, to move against the force pushing him towards death, but time had run out. Terrin stood in front of him, so close that Link could see the scratches in his mask. Link held his arms in front of himself as a shield and closed his eyes.

A long moment passed, and Link heard two yells of dismay. Opening his eyes, he saw in disbelief that Terrin's sword was being held back by Fi. One of her fluttering wings had clenched onto the end of the sword and despite Terrin's obvious attempts to pull it free, continued to cling to it with the strength of steel.

"Astaroth! The stone!"

"Yes, I have it! But-it's not working!"

Fi tilted her head. "That will not work here. You have made a miscalculation."

Terrin hissed. "It seems I have, Sword Mistress."

"Ghirahim is bound to his word not to kill those who have not killed any demons. That agreement includes my master, Link. Therefore I know he would not allow you to be attacking my Master."

"Oh. You don't say? I guess I should kill the little vermin now then, and make sure he doesn't find out." Terrin growled as he continued to pull at his sword. "He was a fool to ever make such an agreement."

"If he had not, I would have no reason to leave you alive now. I must not attack any demons as long as Ghirahim holds to his end of our agreement. That is, unless my master should decide that I should break that agreement."

Link shook his head.

"My master has generously decided that you will live." Fi flicked her other wing and Link saw the blindfold that the sorcerer was wearing unravel itself all at once.

Astaroth blinked in confusion. Turning to face the sun, he started to wander away, muttering something about a shiny gold pebble in an ocean above his head.

Terrin cursed. Then he yanked hard on his sword, finally dislodging it from Fi's wing. However, as he pulled back, he froze, as if he had turned to stone. Even the sand in the wind around him stilled.

Link stared at the frozen demon, a thousand questions racing through his head. Fi turned around. "He is still alive. I have abided by your wishes. However, I have slowed the time around him. He will not be troubling us again any time soon."

Link gaped, wondering how Fi had been able to freeze time. He had never seen her do that before. He had never known it was even  _possible_ to do that before.

Fi replied in her usual calm tone. "One of the primary abilities of the timestones is to slow the passage of time, which is what I have done to the space around Lord Terrin. My current increased powers and invulnerability to the Silent Realm stones is due the unique nature of this place."

Link frowned. Silent Realm stones? She must mean those green stones with the flower engraved on them. But what was the Silent Realm?

"The Silent Realm is a realm created by the three goddesses to protect this Realm from outsiders," Fi answered simply. "We stand near the Lanayru Mining Facility. The power of the timestones is so strong here it alters the very fabric of our realm so that it cannot merge with the Silent Realm. In this place, I cannot be affected by their connection to that realm. In addition, the Timestones are a source of power which I can draw upon. For these reasons, I was able to eventually draw sufficient power from the timestones that Darrow carried away with him to teleport myself here."

Link watched as Fi dissolved the lock of his cell and opened the door. "I return to you the vessel in which I reside, the Goddess Sword," she said, and held out her wings in front of herself. The air around them glimmered, and the sword materialized between them so that she held it out to him, blade downward. Link clasped the hilt, and took the sword from her. He missed his other missing items, but the sword was the only one he truly needed.

On the other hand, he was deeply worried about Firestar, who was still trapped with the demons. What would happen to her? He knew he couldn't look for her now. He closed his eyes. He had to focus on finding Zelda. He had to.

He looked over at Terrin, and Fi turned to consider the frozen demon as well. "It is fortunate that the timestones were discovered after the demons were Sealed away. He couldn't have known of my advantage here."

Fi turned to look at the symbol of a Loftwing holding aloft the Triforce in the distance. "We must reach the Temple of Time. However, I detect a field of power shielding it from outsiders."

Link showed her his memories of his dream with Zelda.

"Ah," Fi said. "I see. In that case, we are already where we need to be."

She turned back to Link, floating just above the ground as was typical for her. She pointed one wing towards the other demon, who was currently chasing a tumbleweed. "Also, there is an 80% chance that we will obtain useful information from questioning the sorcerer. I suggest we do that before we enter the mining facility."

Link scanned the vista, but while it looked like the place Zelda had shown on the map in his dream, he didn't see the mining facility that Zelda and Fi both claimed was located here. Where was it?

"I will show you. I advise we question the sorcerer first, however."

Link nodded, though the first question that came to his mind was why the sorcerer seemed to be busy building a tower made of rocks.

* * *

Ghirahim kept pace with Orynx as they walked through the sand. Or tried to, anyway. Orynx had said nothing since he had discovered Ghirahim hours ago and they had begun to head for the Temple of Time, which was where Ghirahim knew Hylia would be travelling to.  _She's also Zelda, of course,_ he brooded. _Who always seemed nice enough whenever I met her. Of course she would be, since Link and her get along wonderfully. But she is still a threat to all of my kind._

Ghirahim looked over at Orynx's scarred face.

"You need to rest," Ghirahim said.

Orynx grunted. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's either that or you have developed an exceedingly long blink."

Orynx glanced briefly over at him. "Does it matter?"

"Why, yes. When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago."

Ghirahim frowned. "You should rest, then."

"I am accustomed to minimal sleep-"

"And I am accustomed to guards who don't keel over because they think they don't need rest."

"We need to get to the Temple."

"That won't be any good if you aren't alert enough to fight. I insist."

Orynx stopped. "Fine."

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "You really are tired if you give in that easily. But you won't get any rest just standing there."

Orynx sat down in front of a large boulder. "Fine."

"Now, go to sleep. Or do I need to sing you a lullaby?"

"No!" Orynx said, his eyes widening as he stood abruptly.

"That was an unexpectedly violent reaction. I apologize if you found my suggestion  _that_  unduly insulting."

"No," Orynx said more calmly, slowly sitting back down. "You misunderstand. You didn't offend me. I-" he sighed. "Never mind. Just-you didn't offend me."

"Alright." Ghirahim sat down in front of Orynx. "Perhaps you can tell me what I  _did_  do?" Something about what I said clearly upset you. If I knew what it was-"

Orynx's mouth creased downward in a frown. "I should tell you...but it is not something I have ever discussed."

Ghirahim tilted his head slightly. "This must be about that secret of yours, then. Am I right? About how you were able to defy King Thressen."

"I suppose it's related, in a way. In a very twisted, unpleasant way."

Ghirahim gave him a wide smile. "I am all ears. Of course, I do suggest you get some sleep first, or your recounting of it might be amusingly incoherent."

"Hmmm. Sounds like a good idea. And maybe it was just a crazy idea to think about telling you anyway. But don't you go disappearing anywhere while I sleep. Or you'll never know."

"I'll be right here," Ghirahim said.

"You'd better." Orynx leaned back on the rock and was asleep in minutes. Ghirahim watched the sandy horizon, ready to attack any foes with his magic. A couple of times, he jumped at a rush of movement, only to realize it was a tumbleweed. He created some small dust devils to amuse himself and chase the tumbleweeds.

After some time, Orynx stirred and opened his eyes. He looked over at Ghirahim and spoke. "Fine, I promise to tell you, if you first tell me what I wish to know. Since I cannot detect lies as you can."

"Are you calling me a liar, Orynx? Still, I will agree to those terms. What is it you wish to know of me?"

Ghirahim felt some anxiety at the idea of discussing what had transpired while he had been captured by the Sky Hero, but if that was what Orynx asked of him...

"I want to know what it is like for you to be separated from the sword. It's of utmost importance, especially here."

Ghirahim watched another tumbleweed roll past and sighed. It wasn't that he enjoyed discussing that topic. But it seemed he no longer felt any strong need to keep it to himself. Orynx was right-it was important.  _If that is really the secret you wish to know of me, then._ "I have been bonded to the sword for most of my life," Ghirahim said. "I just barely managed to finish my meeting with Guld when I was disconnected from it."

"What about when you were captured by the Sky Hero?"

"That was difficult for me, but not as bad."

"How could it not be as bad? He could have killed you!"

Ghirahim sighed. "No, he couldn't have. It is against his nature. The Sky People are pacifists, Orynx. They don't believe in ever killing anyone, naive as that sounds."

"The last one certainly wasn't a pacifist," Orynx said darkly. "But you're right that the current one doesn't seem to be similarly inclined. Can we really hope he won't change his mind?"

"I do not think it is something he would bend on."

"I wish I shared your optimism. But please complete your explanation of the bond you share with the sword."

"Yes, of course. Without my connection to the sword, I lack the desire to rule. I also lack...a certain sharpness."

"That sounds dangerous," Orynx said.

"I am  _not_  completely crippled without it," Ghirahim said vehemently. "But it has always been a source of strength for me. It galls me that it must be physically separate from me—worse still is the thought that I could be cut off from it again, at any time."

"If you could find a way to wield the sword for yourself-"

"Not possible," Ghirahim said, slouching as he stared at the glittering sand.

"But why?" Orynx sounded puzzled.

"I don't know. I know only that Din, who created the sword, must have made it that way, that one so bound to the sword could not also be its wielder. If I were to guess a reason, it would be that she wished to ensure that the powers of the sword were kept separate."

"Separate? What do you mean? You have all of the abilities of the sword."

"Not—entirely. It is true that I have all the skills that the wielder would have, and many more besides, as I understand the source of those skills much more intimately. But as a demon, I am not unbreakable, nor do I possess an unbreakable weapon to use for myself. And my other half is incapable of self-movement."

"I see," Orynx said. "I think I understand you better, now."

"That's good to know. If anyone deserves to understand me, it is the one who wields my sword." Ghirahim looked up at him.

Orynx shrugged. "We both know that I am no true wielder of the sword. I have no power of sorcery for it to bond with."

"If I can find some way to change that, I will."

Orynx gave him a puzzled look. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I must wonder what advantage that would be to you."

Ghirahim smiled at him. "What advantage? Orynx, it is difficult to find a good wielder for the sword. Also, try not to be so cynical. Perhaps it is not all about me."

Orynx snorted. "Not all about you? Is that why your favorite person to see is the one in the mirror?"

"Did you just make a joke, Orynx? Perhaps my attitude is catching."

"Huh. Not likely."

"Unfortunate. You suffer from a deficit of humor. But I digress. I have answered your question. It is time you answered mine."

Orynx grimaced. "Yes. That is only—fair." He paused for a moment. "For you to understand what happened, you will have to know something of what I was like before." The guard's nose wrinkled in distaste.

Ghirahim waved a hand. "Well, go on."

"I was nothing but a weapon that served Thressan without question. That is all that the Elite Guard are. Weapons forged from the complete loyalty we are instilled with. Understand, I cared only whether Thressan was pleased or unhappy. As you might imagine, I was a monster. I don't think I ever stopped being a monster, but I did come to realize that I was one."

"And how did that come to be?"

"It happened because of my love for music."

"Music?" Ghirahim said. "That seems—unlikely. Did someone sing you a tune and make you see the error of your ways? Please tell me that is not what happened."

Orynx scowled. "Not exactly, but music was an important part of what-happened. Where should I start? I suppose...well, everyone knows that Thressan had an endless fascination with torture. What they may not have realized was that torture was his sole means of relating to other people. It was very much the equivalent of saying 'good day' for him. And his guard was certainly not exempt from fulfilling such needs."

Ghirahim grimaced. "Sounds like charming company. Still, wouldn't it be in his own best interests if his guards were not weakened by-?"

Orynx shook his head. "Of course. He didn't torture his guard physically. No. Rather, he wished to see if he could induce psychological pain in us." Orynx looked speculatively at the sky. "It was always a source of perplexing questions for those of us in the guard, because he was actually very good at it, and yet we always wondered if we were really suffering as much as he wanted us to. Because we were all pained greatly by what he did to us, and yet we were happy to be the ones responsible for carrying out his instructions, so that he could derive satisfaction from that pain..."

"So you were happy that you were miserable-I'm confused."

Orynx snorted. "I count that in your favor. To explain it all-his motives, or even my own twisted reasonings at the time, is not something I care to attempt. But to explain his methods—well, I loved music. So Thressan bade me to kill any musician who practiced their craft."

"He made music illegal?"

Orynx shook his head. "He would not have bothered with a law. That might have given them more warning."

Ghirahim felt a deep unease imagining what horrors Orynx was responsible for.  _Not that I haven't realized, for as long as I have known him even, that he has done horrendous things._   _I've always known he served Releris, after all. And when he first told me he served Thressan, I knew that wouldn't have been any better. Still, I don't think anything could have prepared me for this._ Ghirahim thought of all of the times long past when he had seen Orynx standing in the throne room while Ghirahim had sung as a Fool at the command of Releris. All the times the guard had grimaced in seeming disapproval.  _Unnerving_ _to think that perhaps that was not annoyance at my singing voice at all, but rather the repression of old habits._ "I see. Do continue."

"Of course I did as he asked. I—remember every melody I ever heard, except that I was ordered to always kill the musician before they finished. Whenever I came back with another bloodied instrument or singer's head, Thressan would always ask me to play or sing the tune for him, and then he would finish it with some atrocious off-key humming. Tone deaf, you see."

Ghirahim would always despise Releris.  _But if there was one good deed he ever did..._  "So what happened?" He asked.

"One day," Orynx said. "I heard someone playing a flute in a crowded marketplace. Of course I sought the source of the music out, intent on killing whoever played the tune. But as I approached, the sound disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear somewhere else. I kept following it, but each time it faded from my hearing. It drove me into a rage because I had always prided myself on taking my victims quickly. No one had ever eluded me before."

"How long did you follow this person?"

"Until the music faded completely and did not return. Afterward I calmed down. I reasoned that as the last part I'd heard could not have possibly been the end of the song, that I would still be able to carry out Thressan's orders. I just had to look for someone with a flute. But despite my careful searching, I didn't find anyone with such an instrument."

"At the edge of the market, I heard the sound again, though. I followed it through the Rock Pillars-"

Ghirahim suddenly realized where Orynx must have ended up.

"As the sound grew louder, I quickened my pace until I was running. I didn't realize where I was until I barged through the thick cloth covering the entrance to the cave of the Breach. I had heard about the place, but never actually seen it—Thressan, perhaps because of his love for pain and despair, did not wish for his guards to ever see sunlight. I saw the musician standing not more than twenty paces away. And that was when she finished the song."

"And?"

Orynx looked away. "I-fainted." His eyes examined the sand at his feet before he looked back up at Ghirahim. "Do. Not. Ever. Tell. Anyone."

Ghirahim held up his hands. "I would never consider it. But I must wonder what happened after that."

"Nothing much for a very long time. I woke with the first feelings of doubt I had ever had. The musician was gone. Next to me I saw a dagger and the flute she had carried. I think she had planned to kill me, but had underestimated what her own reaction to the Breach would be."

"Did you ever find out who she was?"

Orynx shook his head. "No."

Ghirahim sighed and crossed his arms. "How disappointing."

"I would know her if I saw her again, though that is not possible—she is dead."

A feeling of dread filled Ghirahim. "Did you-?"

"No. I didn't kill her."

"Then how do you know?"

"I am good at finding things out, when I want to know them. I made a few discreet inquiries and found that the song she played was specific to a certain small village. I went there to see her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I know I didn't plan to harm her, though, or allow her to finish her attempt at killing me. I just wanted to know something about this person who had almost managed to end me, and who had somehow managed to use something I loved to make me feel so much worse than Thressan ever had. I admired her accomplishment. That was all."

"An unusual thought process."

"I suppose. But anyway, I never had a chance to talk with her-her village was overrun by redeads less than a week later. The village I arrived to had been burned to a cinder. To prevent the infestation from spreading, of course. That was the common way the locals would deal with such things in Thressan's time, as they would no more trust the Torturer and King of the Dead to help them than they would the redeads themselves."

Ghirahim shuddered. "I see. Please forgive me, Orynx, but I think all of this may be much more useful than you believe."  _So it was sunlight, then, that finally ended Thressan's hold on Orynx. That is why he said it would never work for Terrin._

"I am sorry if it pains you to tell me these things."

"You don't need to be," Orynx said. "It has always been mistrust, much more than pain, that drove me to hide this information. Anyway, as I said, it was a long time before I did anything about—my new outlook on life. Even though I never felt the same afterwards, still I continued to serve Thressan. I thought—" he gave a bitter laugh. "I thought something had gone wrong with me, that it was some flaw in myself that I no longer viewed him as my sole purpose in life-that more and more, I spoke lies to him rather than truth. And then one day, I realized that everything I had done to serve him—meant nothing to me anymore."

"And so here you are."

"Here I am." he said the words as if he meant  _now you know._

_I told you what you wished to know. And yet, with what you've told me now, I feel as if I may be keeping more secrets than you._

"Orynx?"

"Yes?"

 _I should tell him._ "I wanted to talk to you about the Sky Hero..." Ghirahim began. He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lord Ghirahim!" Ferrik called out joyously from the bottom of the dune, his eyes reflecting the sun behind them. He was happier than Ghirahim had ever before seen him. "I knew it! I knew we'd find you!" He gave Orynx a brief smirk. "I told you so! I told you! You were wrooooong!"

Orynx's expression became unreadable. "Yes. Yes, I was."

Ferrik only gave him a smug look before turning to Ghirahim, an excited expression on his face. "Shall I show you what I found, my lord?"

"Please do!" Ghirahim said.

Ferrik dug into his pack and produced a piece of rolled-up cloth. Rolling it out, he showed Ghirahim the stylized blue bird emblazoned on the white cloth. "I'll bet this is from the Sky Hero!"

"You're right," Ghirahim said, wondering where Link was at that moment. He tried unsuccessfully to not feel the worry that rippled unpleasantly through him.  _He would never have carelessly left that. It has some great significance to him._ "Good job, Ferrik. Here, I'll take it." he held out his hand. Ferrik jogged eagerly up the dune and held it out to him with a flourish.

Ghirahim took the cloth and turned it over in his hands. It smelled vaguely of some perfume, and he suddenly remembered where he had smelled that scent before.  _Zelda. Of course._

"That must mean we're going in the right direction!" Ferrik said.

Ghirahim rolled up the cloth and casually tied it to his sash. "I'll have to examine it for any spells it might harbor."

"Hmmm," Orynx said. "So, what was that about the Sky Hero?"

"Ah, I'll tell you later, Orynx."

* * *

"Fi. That's a funny name," Astaroth said, and giggled.

"My master wishes to know what Lord Terrin's actions in Lanayru have been. Why is he here? Does he have other allies? What are his plans?"

Link sighed. This didn't seem to be getting them anywhere.

The sorcerer looked over at Link and gave him a good-natured smile. Fi had assured Link that she would be able to overpower the sorcerer here if he became a threat. Also, she had said that she did not think that would happen. When Link had wondered why the sorcerer was acting so oddly, she had explained that demons initially became confused and disoriented upon seeing sunlight. Link thought Astaroth's behavior was better described as  _weird_.

"Ah, the Sky Hero," Astaroth said, examining Link. He held out two fingers next to each other. "He's kind of, hmm, shorter than I thought he'd be, you know."

"My master is aware of his current height," Fi said with her usual neutral expression and tone, though Link thought he heard an edge of impatience in her otherwise even voice. "My master wishes to know what Lord Terrin's actions in Lanayru-"

"Fish!" Astaroth said, giggling again.

"I doubt that Lord Terrin's motives for coming here had anything to do with aquatic-"

"Oh ho ho," Astaroth laughed. "They don't! Ha! You've been asking me the same question for half an hour now, sword spirit. Why don't you try something else? I think you're getting bored interroga-roga-rogating me." He laughed again. "Oh, I think that word was too much for me right now! I should try another long one. I know! Insou-insouci-insouciance! Ah, too easy! But it does describe how I'm feeling right now. Not a care in the world!" The demon began twirling around in a circle.

Fi turned to Link. "My apologies, Master. I do not think he will tell us anything useful."

Link looked at the sorcerer. Maybe Fi was right. No matter how strange Astaroth was acting right now, it seemed he wouldn't tell them anything about Terrin. Link had an idea, though. He drew a picture and held it out to the sorcerer.

"Eh?" Astaroth said, stopping his spinning. He crossed his eyes a few moments and then leaned into the image.

"Ah, yes! Lord Ghirahim. He is most clever, despite his youth. And the most powerful sorcerer I have ever met. Though of course there is much he does not yet know about how to use that power. It is a pity my lord dislikes him so."

Even before Link could ponder that, Fi spoke. "Why is that?"

"Eh?" Astaroth said, frowning. He seemed to be trying to concentrate on something. Then he looked up suddenly and smiled. "It's quite simple, Sparkly. May I call you Sparkly?"

The sword spirit stared at him silently for a long moment, her face expressionless. "Yes," Fi said. "Please continue."

"Oh! Excellent! Well, Sparkly, it's like this-Lord Ghirahim is the only one with the power to break the Seal. So that's why I say it is a pity my lord dislikes him so. I feel that at some point there must be a confron-fron-tation. And I do so dislike those."

Fi turned to Link. "I think we are done here. While there is surely more information that this one could impart to us, we cannot spend too much time here questioning him, and I do not recommend taking him into the Lanayru Mining Facility."

Link nodded. What should they do with him, though? He would certainly follow them into the Mining Facility if they just left him here, wouldn't he?

"If I slow the time around him as well, then he will not be a threat for now. By the time the effect wears off, we will be out of Lanayru."

Link considered what she had said, and nodded.

Fi glanced over at the sorcerer, who was currently frolicking contentedly in the sand. "I am unaccustomed to leaving such dangerous foes alive. But I estimate the agreement between Lord Ghirahim and myself has resulted in 45% fewer casualties thus far. I only wish-"

She paused to freeze the sorcerer, then turned around. "Ah, I apologize for thinking aloud. I always wish to maximize all desirable outcomes. But that is not possible. We should enter the mining facility now."

Link turned to face the vast expanse of quicksand she gazed across at.

Fi raised her wings, and Link felt the wall rumble and shake beneath his feet. An enormous building rose above the sand. "This is the building to which I am referring. My power is much stronger here than at the other temples, due to the energy of the timestones. I do not anticipate any delays in reaching our destination, as I will be able to assist you here in ways I could not in other areas."

Link looked down the steps leading into the mining facility, but saw only darkness. Cool air gusted up from the stairway, along with a sharp and decidedly unpleasant smell. Link realized what it reminded him of-the corpse of the lizalfos he and Ghirahim had encountered. The air gusting out of the circular stone edifice smelled of death. Link took a deep breath and looked briefly over at Fi, who stared impassively back.

At least she seemed unafraid of what might dwell within the ancient ruin. Link took this as an encouraging sign, and began his descent.


	25. Chapter 24: Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda and all related characters are copyright Nintendo.
> 
> Just a note-I changed Ghirahim's weapon from rapier to saber because, on reflection, I think his weapon in-game seems more like a saber than a rapier. I'll be changing past references to it in the story at some future time.
> 
> It's been a while since I actually finished a chapter, hasn't it?
> 
> I plan to edit in some more author's notes later, but I wanted to get the chapter posted first.
> 
> Edit 5/25/2015:
> 
> Well, these took a long time for me to add, but I just wanted to thank those who reviewed the last chapter (and this one!) so far. 
> 
> Thanks to Rulia, Tomlover, A random anon, Rhys, and a on AO3. I very much appreciate your feedback!
> 
> Summary: Link tries to learn more about the past, and encounters an old ghost. Ghirahim races towards the Temple of Time. Zelda and Impa encounter an unfamiliar demon. A battle occurs at the gate.

**Chapter 24: Gate**

Link could only see in the cold darkness of the mining facility because Fi glowed with blue light as she led the way. She was a beacon in the otherwise pitch dark maze of rooms and sand. His skin still burned from the scorching sun, and he suspected he was going to have a very unpleasant sunburn, but at least he found the cool dampness of this new area a soothing and welcome change.

The hero listened carefully to the sounds from inside the darkened mine, while trying to supress his sense of smell. The scent of death had grown stronger, and he heard skittering coming from inside the walls of the room.

"The number of scorpions in this place indicates a nest," Fi said into his mind. She hovered in front of Link, and he walked in her wake.

He could see the floor right under him was covered with faint overlapping circular patterns, some of which came together to form what looked like curved diamond shapes. The diamond shapes reminded link of Ghirahim, though he quickly put the demon lord out of his mind. He had to concentrate on his new surroundings right now. To his left and right, he could barely make out the pattern of bricks on the rest of the floor. The bricks and circular pattern were separated by four groups of tiles-one thin, one thick, another thin, and a much thicker one. He tried to make sense of the patterns but the only one that reminded him of anything was a vaguely eye-like pattern in the outermost set of tiles.

"I know the way through the mine," she said. "We'll need to head through the door straight ahead."

Link was startled for a moment as a face much like the LD-301's came into view to his left. To his relief, he realized that the face was just part of a tall statue. Directly in front of him was a six-stair staircase. He walked slowly up the staircase, his hand brushing the metallic rails.

A question about Fi's earlier statement formed in Link's mind. An image of the Goddess Sword, locked in the statue as the years and decades and centuries flew by. How could she know the layout of the mine if she had been in Skyloft since before this place had even been built?

"Yes, my sword form has been locked away for over a thousand years, and this place is only perhaps eight centuries old. I had to await the one who would be born with the unbreakable spirit. You. But the Goddess Statue in Skyloft is linked to this place, as well as the Sheikah Temple. I can materialize my form in any location with sufficient time stones, so I have visited the surface many times while my sword form dwelled in Skyloft."

Link nodded, though Fi was not facing him. That would surely be less dull than simply waiting in the sword all of that time.

"Yes. Also, the Sheikahs were engaged in many tasks which required my assistance."

As Link considered those words, they came to a door covered by a metal grating. Fi used her magic to force open the grating, however, exposing a yellow door with a stylized image of an LD-301 on it. Link and Fi went through the door and into the next room.

"Please use caution to not fall in this room," Fi said. "Two bridges intersect each other over a deep mine shaft here."

Link had suspected that the empty darkness on either side of him was a deep chasm of some sort, and Fi's warning confirmed his suspicions. He walked cautiously, turning to the right only when the sword spirit did.

Suddenly three skull-like heads snaked out at Fi, hissing. The sword spirit tilted her head and grabbed the creature. Link watched in surprise as she lifted it without seeming effort and held it up from the ground. One of the heads opened it's jaws and veered downwards, it's gaping maw moving towards Fi's head. In a moment, Link severed the neck of the creature.

As he moved to sever the other two heads, the one he had cut off grew back. "The staldra regenerates its heads," Fi stated calmly. "Unless all three can be destroyed at once."

Link slashed across the length of the three heads this time, yelling a battle cry in the darkness. As two heads writhed on the ground, the still-twitching body fell over the ledge, and Fi threw the remaining head into the chasm.

"Very good, Master."

Link stood gasping for air, staring at the blood on his blade. That had been-exhilarating.

"Yes. Staldras were one of the creatures created by the curse of Demise. You exist to battle the darkness of that curse as the chosen warrior of the goddess, Link. You are fulfilling your purpose, just as I am."

Link looked over to her. She had seemed so fearless facing the Staldra. How could she not be afraid of such a creature?

Fi looked over at him. "The staldra was never a threat to me. But I am hardly fearless, Master Link." Her expression faltered a moment before resuming its previous neutrality. She turned to him. "I am powerful in this place, so I will lead us through quickly. But once we leave this area, my power will wane. I can only use the power of the timestones when I am near them." She paused, turning briefly to survey the area. "Let's move on."

Link nodded, and for a moment looked pensively down the side of the bridge. He had lost both Firestar and his sailcloth earlier, which made him feel as if he was a bird with clipped wings. Heights held an ominous threat now that they hadn't before. As he continued walking across the bridge, following Fi's luminescence, Link thought on her earlier words after his defeat of the staldra. If they were they both weapons, were they  _only_  weapons, meant to fulfill a single purpose? Link didn't like to think that.

"No," Fi said. "Hylia would never create a creature meant for only a single role. But that is one of the roles we play, yes."

Link considered that as Fi nonchalantly broke a large lock attached by four chains on the door. He didn't like thinking of himself as a weapon, or Fi, despite how closely she was entwined with the goddess sword. A query formed in his mind as he opened the sandstone door and walked through it into the next room.

And Fi responded. "You wish to know more about-me?"

He nodded.

"Very well. Goddess Sword—forged by the goddess Hylia herself in the era of the first demon war, this blade has existed for one thousand three hundred and forty two years as the sword of Hylia's chosen Hero-"

Link shook his head.

"Is there specific information you wish to know, Master?"

Link nodded. He supposed he had been unclear. He tried to organize his thoughts to be clearer.

"Oh," Fi said. "No. I was not always bonded to the sword."

So she was younger than the Goddess Sword?

"No," Fi said again. "Older. I am three thousand, two hundred, and thirty nine years older than the Goddess Sword."

Link stopped waking abruptly and looked up at her. He pulled out his notebook and scribbled the two numbers down, calculating their sum. A memory of a history lesson with Owlan surfaced. And though the old schoolteacher was much less precise, Link realized that if his numbers were accurate, then Fi must be near the same age as Hylia herself.

* * *

"So—If you would repeat that?" Ghirahim asked, speaking into the stone.

"The Sky Hero is gone. Lord Terrin has taken him. My lord, I take full responsibility for this-"

Ghirahim waved a hand, though he realized belatedly that the person he was talking to wouldn't see that. "No, no, this is not your fault, Circe. It is Lord Terrin who will be taking f _ull responsibility_  for this, let me assure you."

"I-thank you," the soldier said uncertainly. "What should we do now? Rejoin Captain Darrow's group?"

"Hmmm, no. There was an earthquake in this region recently. Soon after that quake, I noticed there was a new structure in the desert. I'm sure the two events are related, so I'd like you to investigate that. It could be vitally important, but I'm unable to stop there myself as I must continue directly to the Temple. I will relay you the coordinates."

"Very well, my lord. We will make our way there immediately."

"Thank you." Ghirahim gave the location of the structure and then watched the rock as it stopped the glow that indicated it was on. He handed the stone back to Ferrik.

Then the demon lord screamed. The sky darkened and lightened erratically, in rhythm with his clenching and unclenching fingers. He would have felt better if he could teleport, but he hadn't lost himself in rage enough to forget the dangers of the timestones.

"Terrin will pay for this."

Orynx frowned up at the shifting hue of the sky. "I don't think we should be advertising our presence like this."

Ghirahim grit his teeth. "I can't help it. I am upset. Help me be less upset, and it will go away."

Ferrik tilted his head. If Terrin took the Sky Hero..."

"Then he's dead," Orynx said, scratching his beard. "And no longer our problem."

"If Terrin has had his way, then yes," Ghirahim said. "There is some small possibility that has not occurred."

"I suppose," Orynx said, frowning. "But surely it would be worse if Terrin failed? That would mean that our enemy was loose again."

"No," Ghirahim said. "My plans...require the Sky Hero to be alive."

Ferrik looked taken aback. "But-why? How will we win, then? He's fated to destroy us!"

Ghirahim took a deep breath. Ferrik's words were upsetting, but he was only speaking his mind. "You're right. But the only way to win this is to cheat fate. Killing Link solves nothing. Hylia's chosen hero will just be reborn if this one dies. The best approach is to-end the cycle entirely."

"What do you mean?" Ferrik asked. "Isn't that impossible? I thought her hero was always reborn."

Orynx raised an eyebrow.

"My plan is to make sure he  _doesn't_  die. Convince this hero to aid  _us_. Then Hylia will no longer have her hero, and a new one will not be born if the old one hasn't died."

"My lord," Orynx said. "You know I am doubtful of the wisdom of this plan. Perhaps you will be better able to negotiate with the next hero. After you have defeated the Sheikahs, you will have a more stable position as ruler-"

"That was not what I planned to do!"

"Your current plan is void. The hero is dead."

Ghirahim snarled and turned to glare at Orynx. The wind began to lift the sand around them into the air.

"That is not certain!"

The sky darkened, alternating between a green and purple cast, and the sand whirled furiously around them in a vortex. Ghirahim grimaced and looked up at the funnel of sand coaelescing above them. He snapped, trying to stop the sandstorm, but to no avail.

"My lord," Orynx said. "It's getting worse."

"I've noticed! I thought I fixed this!" He covered his face with his hands. Ghirahim hadn't had this problem in years. He'd only lost complete control of his powers twice before after regaining his use of them. Besides the minor lighting issues when he was angry, he had had no other problems. But both of his other episodes had occurred when his emotions had gotten out of hand. It didn't help that he couldn't teleport. He found teleporting very calming. How could he make this go away?

The Shard of Truth indicated that the issue would subside if he could calm down.  _Thanks for that incredibly useless tip._ Unfortunately, Ghirahim knew that the shard was not going to be any more helpful now than it had been those other two times. Normally, he would find the shard's comments insightful, or at least amusing, but right now he didn't need advice like  _don't hyperventilate._

Ferrik looked around them anxiously, but Orynx only frowned. "Why does this bother you so much?"

Ghirahim took a deep breath. "I am afraid. Afraid I will fail." Anger he could deal with. But fear was so much worse.

"Why?" Orynx asked.

"All of my plans have gone awry," Ghirahim said, covering his face with his hands. "My plans for capturing the goddess, my plans for the Sky Hero. Everything." He made a strangled sound.

"One thing went right," Orynx said.

"What? What could possibly have gone right?"

"You're not dead yet."

_But Link might be._ Ghirahim thought about Link's often serious countenance, and his occasionally vivid smiles. He had always been so incredibly courageous. And stubborn.  _He was sure that his goddess could do no wrong. But no. I must put myself at fault as well. I did not make a good enough attempt to persuade him. If only I had-_  Ghirahim cut the thought off.

_I cannot afford to dwell on this. And perhaps he survived his encounter with Terrin after all. But I musn't place all my hopes on Link, regardless. Orynx is right. I'm not dead, and I can still win this._

Ghirahim blinked. The shrieking winds had abruptly died out and the sand fell to the ground and onto the three demons. The sun shone again in a clear blue sky.

"Thank you. You're right. I shouldn't let it affect me so. It's just-all that effort-wasted. It is so very, very vexing."The demon lord brushed the sand off of his shoulders and hair. He had been neglecting his personal appearance given all that had been on his mind recently, and so he decided to calm himself by running a comb through his hair a few times and re-applying the body paint he had scrubbed off during his last bath. Then, taking a deep breath, he said, "But you're right, Orynx. I can handle this. I'll just need to improvise."

* * *

Zelda gazed at the water rushing under the bridge of the open air temple. The time stone they had activated had brought the entire place back to its former glory. And at the other side of the bridge, an enormous clockwork gear rested, its intricately detailed face still.

"Is that-?"

Impa nodded and smiled. "The greatest achievement of the Sheikah? Yes. It is the Gate of Time."

Zelda walked towards it, wanting to examine the ancient relic in further detail. She turned her head towards Impa. "How does it work?"

"I will show you how to operate it, what it does, and why. But as to how it works?" Impa shrugged. "Smarter people than me have devoted entire lifetimes trying to explain it. Probably only the inventor truly understood it, and even she-" Zelda saw Impa turn around. Turning herself, she saw a cloaked figure.

* * *

Impa turned to see the tall cloaked figure. A hood covered their head and their face was covered entirely with cloth, except for the eyes. Their hands were covered in thick grey gloves, with silver claws sticking out of each finger. Their black wings stood out on their back. Only demons ever had wings like that.  _Ghirahim must have sent this assassin to kill the goddess. But it shouldn't be possible for them to be here,_ Impa thought. Then again Ghirahim shouldn't have been able to get as far as he had in either of the other temples. The defenses were failing-that must be the reason. Still, Impa had little time to ponder that as the demon attacked with a bolt of blue energy.

She deflected the magical attack with her shield.  _The winged ones are the worst._ She still remembered how the other winged demon had nearly taken the goddess with her trick, and that one hadn't even had any magic. She looked up as the demon launched themselves in the air.

_Never again,_ Impa thought as the demon launched themselves at Zelda.

The demon hissed when they hit the shield, but fell only a few feet before righting themselves in midair. This dislodged their hood, revealing the stark profile of their cloth covered head.

The demon scraped at the shield with a dagger and screeched in rage when this had no effect. Then they latched onto the shield with the silver claws sticking out of the fingers of their gloves with one hand and and slashed repeatedly with the other.

"Surrender or I will destroy you!" Impa growled.

The demon laughed, a sound that seemed metallic.  _They're using a concealing spell on their voice. But why? It's not as if they can conceal what they are with those enormous wings giving them away._

"You Sheikah always underestimate us. It will take more than tough words to vanquish me."

The demon slashed again at Impa's shield and she saw to her dismay that the slashes were starting to tear through her shield.  _They have magic. Powerful magic._

Impa had a sudden idea. She dissolved the shield and grabbed Zelda as she moved swiftly out of the demon's way. The demon crashed into the ground, growling as they flapped their wings erratically.

"Why don't you show your face, spellcaster?" Impa called out, for that's what she realized the figure must be. The demon carried no weapons, so they couldn't simply be an oddly dressed soldier. And they had demonstrated more than sufficiently that they had magic.

"Because I don't wish to," the figure said, stopping several feet in front of them. They placed the hood over their cloth-obscured face again. Then they held out their long-fingered hands, which ended in the long silver claws they had attacked with earlier.

"Then maybe you'd like to die instead," Impa growled.

The demon shook their cowled head. "Not really. I don't particularly wish to kill you, either."

"That seems to contradict your actions," Impa said.

"Again, not really. I never planned to kill either of you. But I had to do something, for I know that's the mortal form of Hylia." A clawed finger pointed at Zelda. "You will doom my kind if you restore her memories, as I know you plan to do."

"So you wish to fight me, then?" Impa asked, holding her fists out.

The demon shook their head again. "I could not hope to defeat you, I see that now." They gestured toward Zelda. "Perhaps you would let me have some words with your Goddess?"

"Perhaps, if you stay where you are," Impa said, wondering where the demon spellcaster was going with this. Realizing she had been carrying Zelda the entire time she set her back down on the ground next to her and said, "This demon wishes to speak to you. Do you wish to hear what they have to say?" She lowered her voice then, and added, "I advise we not bother."

Zelda bit her lip briefly and looked over at the demon. "I'll hear what you have to say, but—no tricks."

The demon nodded and folded their wings. "Agreed. My concern, of course, is with your plans to recreate the Seal."

"I know none of you wish to be sealed away," Zelda said. "Lord Ghirahim told me that."

The demon tilted their head. "Lord who?"

"Ghirahim," Zelda repeated. "You should know him-he's the leader of the demons. You  _are_  a demon, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course," they replied. "But I do not know of any Lord Ghirahim. I have been in Lanayru for many years, waiting for you. I knew you would come here, eventually."

"You found a way out of the Seal yourself!" Impa growled.

The demon laughed the same metallic laugh that they had laughed before. Impa wondered again why this one had chosen to mask their voice. What would be the point? Impa knew all the demons were out to kill them. It wasn't as if she was going to be nicer to ones she didn't recognize.

"The Seal has long been imperfect," the demon said, their metalic voice cutting into Impa's thoughts. "Do you think the various pretenders to the throne were the only ones capable of going through it?" The spellcaster flexed a hand. "Yes, a few of us had the means to make it through ourselves, though you Sheikah certainly do your best to exterminate us. But we digress. I wish to discuss the Seal with your Goddess."

Zelda nodded. "What did you wish to discuss? I know you think I wish you ill, but when my memories are returned to me I promise I will find a way to-"

The demon waved a hand impatiently. "Do not promise me anything, Hylia, unless you are willing to swear a true oath, and pay the price of breaking it. Will you do that?"

Zelda frowned. "I—sorry, I don't think I should."

"Then don't bother with empty words. All I wish is to tell you the cost of your punishment of myself and the other demons."

"Very well. I will listen."

"Worse even than the utter desolation of the centuries upon centuries of darkness in which we live, are the creatures with which we are imprisoned. Hylia, death itself walks in the Lower Realms, because just as the Seal you created to keep us there is fading, so is the Seal you created to keep those beings partitioned from any still among the living, including the demons. So I beg of you, whatever you do with the Seal you used to lock us away, make sure you restore the magic meant to lock  _them_  away forevermore."

Zelda stared at the demon in horror.

Impa frowned. "The Redeads are nothing more than a myth."

The hood turned towards Impa. "The Redeads are as real as I am, and considerably less friendly. Your Hylia can tell you all about them, I'm sure, once her memories are restored."

"Is that all you wished to say?" Impa asked.

"For now," the demon said. Their hooded head turned to Zelda, and they bowed. "We will meet again, Your Grace," Suddenly the cloaked figure melted away into smoke until there was no trace of them.

"They're gone," Impa said, and she knew that to be true. She had felt a massive amount of magic leave the area. The spellcaster had teleported. She briefly wondered how that could be possible due to the interference from the timestones, but decided to ponder the puzzle further at a later time. She turned to Zelda. "We should get started now, before we get any more unwelcome guests."

* * *

Zelda stared at Impa. The taller woman was beaded with sweat and breathing heavily, but she seemed absolutely unafraid for herself. She had thrown herself in harm's way, again and again, for Zelda's sake alone. She was confident and strong, intelligent and beautiful.

"Impa, I wanted to say-thank you."

The Sheikah smiled. "It's no problem. That spellcaster clearly overestimated their ability."

"Er, I mean you mean a lot to me," Zelda said. She tried to think of how to say what she should say. How did Sheikah do these sorts of things? Was it different than in Skyloft? "You're really beautiful."

"Ah, thank you, Your Grace. I try to keep fit for battle."

Zelda sighed.  _Well, I guess_ that's  _not how they do these sorts of things. I suppose I need to be more direct._

"You're very fit," Zelda agreed. "But I said that because you are very beautiful and-I-really-would-like-to-kiss-you-a-lot."

"What do you-oh.  _Oh_." Impa's eyes widened. "I-I don't-I mean-"

"It's fine if you don't feel the same," Zelda said, feeling her face heat. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I mean, I  _do_ have feelings for you, but I never thought you would feel that way about-me."

Zelda closed the distance between them and smiled up at Impa. "Well, I do."

"I thought-you and Link-"

Zelda shook her head. "I thought so, too, before all this happened. But even then, that didn't seem quite-right. We're friends, but I don't feel that way about him."

"Well, that's good," Impa said. Her face reddened. "That didn't come out right."

Zelda placed her arm on Impa's back and smiled. "No, that's fine."

Their lips met, first softly, and then more insistently. It was slightly awkward because Impa had to bend down quite a bit. That was, until the Sheikah woman scooped Zelda up into her arms.

Finally, Impa broke the kiss and set Zelda back on the ground. "I'm, ah, honored, Your Grace. But we should prepare for the ritual."

"Oh. The ritual. Of course."

* * *

Ghirahim stared out at the dead, broken landscape ahead of them. "This must be a joke." He gestured at the rusted minecart rails. "Look—if this place wasn't in such decay, we could ride along to the Temple of Time in some rickety mine carts. What style!"

Ghirahim looked down the edge of one of the cliffs. Though demons could survive fairly large falls, he was confident that that the seemingly endless canyons in this area were far too deep for even the hardiest demon to survive such a fall. This was inconvenient for them at the moment, but his mind had come up with an excellent use for such a height.  _Terrin is not hardy, just wily. One good kick, though, and he would go falling to his doom. A fast and certain way to die. Unfortunately it would make getting to the body to burn it more difficult..._

Orynx interrupted Ghirahim's thoughts of execution by canyon with his response. "You mean  _you_  could," the guard said. "I don't think I'd trust those things to hold my weight."

Ferrik growled. "There has to be some way across—the Sheikahs wouldn't have cut themselves off from their own temple. There must be a secret passage or  _something_ -"

The demon lord sighed and turned his attention away from fantasies of murder. "You're right. This can't be the real way to the temple. Otherwise they'd have, I don't know—a bridge?!" Ghirahim closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  _There must be something we've missed. I can figure this out. It'll be good for me. Just a little test on how to get across impassable barriers without teleportation. It has to be possible..._

What galled him was that he couldn't simply use his wind magic, either. One mistake—one momentary separation from the sword—even by an inch, could send them all tumbling to their deaths. He couldn't risk that.

_If only those accursed timestones weren't—wait._ Ghirahim opened his eyes and grinned. "You know, Orynx, I'm fairly confident those minecarts would hold your weight if they weren't so terribly rusted as they are now..."

Orynx glanced over at Ghirahim. "No. I know what you're thinking. I vote we go around the other way."

Ghirahim chuckled. "No time for that." He looked over at Ferrik. "As we've seen, the timestones seem to be set off whenever they are hit. So if we-"

"Sure! Already on it!" Ferrik said eagerly, unslinging his bow.

"I could go around the other way  _by myself_ ," Orynx said.

Ghirahim gave him a bright smile. "Don't be silly. We shouldn't split up now! What kind of reunion would that be?"

"You're right. You'd get yourselves killed," Orynx said. "And then I'd have to hunt down whoever killed you and make them regret their choices."

"Nice to know you would be so torn up over my death," Ferrik said, pulling his arrow back.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ferrik," Orynx said. "Replacing a guard as inexperienced as you would not be difficult."

"Ha! Well, if it wouldn't be me you'd be so upset about, then it would have to be Lord Ghirahim. Maybe you're not as horrible as you seem."

"Well, you're right about that," Orynx said, his expression neutral. "One should always try to appear less horrible than they are."

"Ha, then maybe you should do something about that ugly face of yours," Ferrik said, laughing.

_They seem to be getting along better recently,_ Ghirahim observed. He knew neither of the two guards particularly enjoyed working together, Orynx thinking that Ferrik was unsuited to the job and Ferrik feeling that Orynx was untrustworthy. Still, it seemed to him that they worked well together despite their disagreements.

Ferrik released the arrow. Ghirahim heard a 'clink' as it hit the timestone. There was a strange metallic sound as the effects of the timestone spread from the source and filled the space with color and life. The minecart track reconstructed itself across the cliff.

Ghirahim grinned at Orynx and gestured towards the minecart. "After you."

"No way. Ferrik goes first. I don't trust that thing."

Ferrik laughed. "Fine with me. All those muscles, and you're still  _such_  a coward, Orynx."

"Think what you will," Orynx said. "It doesn't matter to me."

Ferrik scoffed and jumped into the minecart. He looked back and waved at Ghirahim, giving Orynx a smug look.

As the cart was travelling across the chasm, a large bird dove down from a ledge and dropped a stone directly in the path of the minecart. Ghirahim was able to push the rock aside with a strong gust of wind, which also momentarily disoriented the bird. The bird righted itself, however, and dove towards Ferrik.

Orynx threw a rock, which hit the bird's head. The bird squawked and flew away.

Ferrik grimaced and gingerly dismounted the minecart on the other side of the chasm. "Thanks, Lord Ghirahim," he said.

"Think nothing of it," Ghirahim said. "But if you want to thank me, you should thank Orynx as well."

"Thanks, Orynx! I guess!" Ferrik yelled accross the chasm.

Orynx only grunted, his expression bored.

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "What comraderie you two have! Anyway, I guess it's my turn now."

"Wait," Orynx said. "What if that bird comes back?"

Ferrik took out his bow from across the chasm. "Then its luck runs out."

"I don't trust that contraption," Orynx said, gesturing towards the mine cart. It surely uses Sheikah magic of some kind."

Ghirahim frowned. "Of course it uses magic. It has to be powered somehow."

Orynx scowled. "I mean they could have set some sort of trap in it."

"Unlikely. It's a mine cart. It would have been used too commonly for it to be worth such measures. Besides, if there was some sort of trap, surely Ferrik would have triggered it already."

"Are you sure? Because of Relaris, much magical knowledge was lost. They must know a great deal that no demon does about magic."

Ghirahim jumped into the minecart. "I'm sure enough. See you on the other side."

Orynx grabbed the cart, which squeaked in protest at the large claws preventing its acceleration forward. "This is a bad idea."

"Your advice is duly noted," Ghirahim said, pulling Orynx's hands off the cart finger by giant finger. He gave his guard a small wave as the cart hummed across the precipice.

As he crossed the canyon, he pondered if he should kill Terrin differently depending on whether the other demon had killed Link or not.  _He's still a treacherous traitor either way, but it does make a difference to me. Death by canyon sounds fun, but cleanup would be so much trouble. So death by sword it is, I suppose. Maybe I should use a spikier sword if he's killed Link..._

Ghirahim noticed he had reached the other side of the canyon when Ferrik rushed over to help him out of the minecart.

Ghirahim turned and gave Orynx a smug smile after he reached the other side of the canyon. He could just make out the guard's frown. He gave the cart a tap, and it began its journey back across the canyon to Orynx.

When the cart reached the guard, Orynx only scowled at it silently for a few moments before crawling in. However, despite his reticence, his trip across was uneventful. Still, he eyed the mine cart with suspicion as he climbed out of it, as if he expected it to suddenly launch an attack against him.

Ghirahim rubbed his hands together. "That worked quite well for us, I'd say." He gestured at the rusted minecart in front of them. "I'll bet I know how we can get across this next impassable chasm!"

* * *

The odor Link had smelled earlier had gotten stronger when they had moved into this larger room. Something, or someone, had died in here. Actually, from the smell, there had to have been more than one who had lost their life in this place. Link shivered, both from the cold and from his morbid thoughts. Who could have been in here that recently? It had been hidden in the sand until Fi had revealed it.

"Unknown, Master Link. However, it is likely the lifeforms that died in this place are some form of desert animal that took residence here."

Link supposed that made sense.

Fi turned to Link. "We must retrieve an item here called the Gust Bellows. It is a magical item that will be essential to our quest."

Link wondered what the item was. It didn't sound particularly important.

"It is much more useful than it may appear," Fi said. "It saved Eldren's life twice in the Great Demon War, and aided him countless other times."

Link tilted his head, trying to imagine what such an item could be used for.

"Many things. It can create a whirlwind that clears sand and dust, clear the air of anything that would be foul to breathe, and even repel spells."

Link stared at her in surprise.

"It is an item imbued with powerful magic. We must retrieve it, both to aid in our quest and to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands."

He wondered what she meant by the wrong hands. And wasn't getting to Zelda more important? He remembered Impa's sharp words when they had met in the last Temple. He had been late.

"Assisting the Goddess is our first priority, yes. However, we should not rush into battle unprepared. That is the mistake that Eldren—I mean, it is inadvisable."

Link placed his hand on her shoulder. Fi turned around. "You really wish to know what happened?"

He nodded. This was important. Whatever Eldren had failed at, he wanted to make sure he didn't make the same mistake.

"I feared it would upset you," Fi said. "And I didn't think it relevant to our current situation. But you have a right to know. Eldren-thought he could defeat Demise in his own realm, where none would be able to assist him. He cut into the lifeless realm Demise had created to face him alone. I-could have insisted that he wait. His words convinced me that his probability of success would be high, though. But he was wrong and-so was I."

Link considered her words and responded with his own thoughts. He thought she blamed herself, but it seemed to him that she shouldn't. The only one to blame had been Demise.

Fi's expression seemed to change marginally. Some might not notice the small change in her features, but Link could see that she had expressions. And he thought her expression now seemed relieved.

"Thank you, Master Link. You are right. It doesn't do to dwell on what could have been, only to learn from our experiences. I will simply do my best to advise you on all matters in which my knowledge may be of assistance."

* * *

Fi directed Link through the room, informing him that he would find the gust bellows in the next room. While she wasn't able to physically levitate or teleport Link as she could herself, she was able to destroy dangerous items and deflect the creatures who lived in the area. The strangest of them looked like a pufferfish that was able to float. Fi informed Link that the strange creature was called a froak, and that it was actually more closely related to frogs than to fish.

She explained that the room was an ancient processing area for the timestones. And she explained to him what a 'conveyor belt' was. Link was glad that she did, because after the sword spirit activated the timestone in the ceiling Link could see that the room was filled with them. Fortunately, she also told him where the exit to the next room was and how to reach it. The timestone-activated room was filled with color and movement. Link even noticed an enormous mural of stars and clouds painted on the ceiling. He wondered at the time that must have been devoted to creating this place. He also suspected that the room wasn't meant to be casually walked through. Running across the conveyor belts was exhausting!

The next room was filled with raised platforms. Fi warned Link that spikes were set in various places in the room to rise out of the floor if they sensed an intruder. Link carefully traversed the room until he finally came to a bright blue chest. He opened it, and a strange item lay inside. The gust bellows. he picked it up. How was he going to carry this?

Fi responded quickly. "I can use magic to make this item shrink to fit into your belt pouch. Normally I wouldn't consider this a wise use of power, but I am not in short supply of that here."

Link held up the item for her and watched in interest as it shrunk to the size of his fist.

They continued on, Link eventually climbing a ladder to reach the exit of the room. Once there, he used the gust bellows for the first time to blow away the large pile of sand in front if the door. Then he followed Fi's instructions for activating the shrinking spell on the device.

The next room was larger than any of the rooms they had been in before.

"This was the main processing room for the timestones used in the Gate of Time," Fi said quietly. "On the other side lies the central storage room for the timestones. There's an exit to the Gate of Time from that room."

Link nodded. So they weren't far from their goal now.

"There is one other detail," Fi said. "That room was sealed using the magic of the timestones to prevent unauthorized entry. Even I cannot undo that seal, so we will require the key."

She pointed a fluttering wing to the right. "There is a room on that side in which such items were stored."

Link looked across the gaping chasm in the direction Fi was pointing. He supposed that sounded relatively straightforward, even if he had hoped they were finally getting close to the Temple. This building seemed peaceful to him, despite its hazardous machinery. Once he left it, there would surely be much more difficult foes to battle than some strange cursed creatures. And it was actually an interesting place, with a history he was quite curious about about. What Fi had told him already made him wonder how it all actually worked.

* * *

As they passed a minecart, Link stopped.

"Master?"

Link eyed a timestone on a motionless conveyor belt. Fi had said that she gained power from the timestones. An idea formed in his mind. Maybe they should take some of these with them?

"That could be useful," Fi agreed.

He felt the weight of the stones in his hand and picked the largest one he could carry. It was a sharp crystal formation that seemed to have been hastily cut from the rock. In the dim blue light given off by Fi, it glimmered a black-blue color. He placed it in one of the pouches at his waist. Since his pouches had been emptied by the demons, there was more than enough space to accommodate it.

"Yes, if you carried that with you, I could draw on its power later. Though of course the amount you can carry can only assist me with minor expenditures of power."

Link nodded, and placed the stone in his pouch. Even a small difference might be important.

Suddenly, Link heard a sound coming from someone, or rather, he realized, something. It was a sound that Link wouldn't forget, because it had come from the redeads he had seen while in the lower realms. He realized that this must be where the scent of death had come from.

He unsheathed his sword. Looking over at Fi, he noticed that the light around her had dimmed.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have ignored your worries earlier," Fi said quietly. "We will take them down together."

Link saw an entire group of redeads approach him. His eyes flicked around at the redeads surrounding them when he heard laughter.

"Well isn't this exciting?!" A voice called out.

Link stared in horror as he realized that one of the redeads was speaking. The redead was a tall Sheikah man with one missing eye and his mouth in a rictus grin. At a gesture from the speaking Sheikah, the others stopped their approach, though their one dead eye still seemed fixed on Link.

"Who are you?" Fi asked. "How do you retain your sense of self?"

The Sheikah pointed skeletal fingers at himself. "You mean this body? Oh, no, you're mistaken. He's well and truly dead. The only thing animating  _him_  is the desire for living flesh such as that which your friend possesses. As for who he was?" The Sheikah redead shrugged. "Don't know. Can't really ask now, either. He just seemed to have the most workable body out of this lot."

"Then who are you?" Fi asked.

"I'll tell you what. If you tell me your name and the name of your little green friend here, I'll tell you who I am. Deal?"

"Agreed, then. I am Fi." She gestured at the Hylian. "And this is Link."

The Sheikah redead straightened and said, "Why, thank you. My name is Thressan. You haven't, by any chance, heard of me before?"

Fi was silent for several moments, and though Link could never quite read her pupil-less eyes gaze, he thought she might be thinking.

"No," she said abruptly. "Your name is not in my memory."

The Sheikah tilted his head. "Ah, well. No surprise, really. I'm no one important."

* * *

"What do you want from us? Why have you sought us out?" Fi asked the Sheikah redead. This was certainly an anomaly. No one, as far as she knew, was capable of inhabiting the bodies of the redeads. Of course, the redeads were  _supposed_  to have been locked away for all time anyway.

"Is it so surprising that one would seek out company besides the mindless undead?" Thressan asked.

"We do not plan on staying in this place for very long," Fi said. "We have urgent business to conduct."

Thressan shrugged. "No problem. I'm not going anywhere. Perhaps you could drop by later. Is there anything I can do for you, before you go?"

"Do you know how the redeads have reached this place?" Fi asked. "They should not be here."

Thressan's shoulders shifted stiffly up and down in what Fi assumed to be a shrug. "They traveled here. Pitch-dark meandering ground tunnels are ever-so confusing, so I can't say I know the path they took."

"You must have been a spellcaster," Fi said.

"You could say that," Thressan said. "Still am, actually." He stiffly waved a bony hand and a fish fell to the ground between them, flopping gracelessly.

"A bit hard in this body, though," he said mournfully. "That was meant to summon a bit of light, but the wrist flick is difficult to manage with all the rigor mortis."

Something about Thressan seemed very wrong to Fi, but she thought that perhaps she was being unfair. Also, it would surely be of great interest to Hylia to know how this one had managed to end up in his current situation. Information about the redeads had always been important to her.

Fi glanced over at Link, who stood to her right. Link watched silently, a slight frown on his expression. Fi could see that he was concerned about something, but apparently had decided not to communicate it with her.

"How did you come to animate this redead? Where is your true body?"

"Indisposed, I'm afraid," Thressan said. He made a slicing motion across his neck with his hand. "Quite gone. So I'm rather stuck in this sorry situation."

Link gave Fi a concerned look. This time he did send her his thoughts. Fi nodded slightly to acknowledge that she had understood and turned to face Thressan again. "Link wants to know what we can do to assist you, once we return."

"Why, how considerate of you. Well, you see, it's rather simple. I need a body with reasonable freedom of movement that won't have people running and screaming the moment they see me."

Fi nodded. Link wanted to help the sorcerer, so Fi told him that they planned to return later to attempt to assist him.

"Why, how kind of you."

"It is no problem," Fi said. "Link believes the magic you've learned could be of great use to others, to save them from certain death. So he hopes you would be willing to explain it to us, though he will of course help you regardless."

Thressan laughed. "Ah, I see! And an exchange seems only fair. So, yes, I'll tell you how it is I live if you give me a body that works!"

Link nodded.

"Say, could you help me get past that barrier over there? I'd try a spell but-most of them don't work as intended, as you've seen."

Link nodded. Fi and Link walked with Thressan to the door sealing off an area of the enormous room. Fi used her magic to force open the door and they walked into the area. Fi was curious why Thressan would be interested in this particular area.

Thressan said, "Why, thank you. Redeads don't really have much in the way of entertainment. About the only thing I can enjoy these days is a nice sand bath, you see, so I wanted to get to this quicksand. If you come back later, I'll know, so don't worry about how to find me again. I'll find you."

He walked over to the area filled with quicksand and stepped in, his retinue of undead companions following in his wake. Slowly, he sank under the sand, his hand waving stiffly before he disappeared underneath the surface entirely.

* * *

As they made their way towards the central storage room key, Link thought about all he had seen in the strange subterranian building. Cursed creatures. A distant past, bustling with activity. A person trapped in the body of a redead. But despite all that had happened here, his thoughts kept coming back to Ghirahim, his gloved hand reaching out towards the hero. The demon lord had asked Link to join him. But Link couldn't do that. Ghirahim was actively hostile to the Sheikahs. Link had to help Zelda and the surface dwellers.

Ghirahim wasn't concerned with any of that. And though he had said he only planned to restrain Zelda, not harm her, Link didn't think it should be up to Ghirahim what she decided to do. She surely would want to regain her memories as Hylia. Link wasn't sure what that would mean. It was difficult to think about the fact that Zelda literally was Hylia. But he knew it was important, and Ghirahim was working to actively prevent it.

But what Ghirahim had showed him in the Lower Realms-the demon lord really did have a reason to distrust Hylia. Why would the demons have been imprisoned like that? The next time Link found Zelda, he needed to explain what he had seen. Surely she would do something to help the demons. There had to have been some mistake.

He knew Ghirahim had been deeply displeased when he had refused to join him. And Link had-really wanted to. But he would make it up to him. He wouldn't let the demons be sealed away, whatever happened.

Link was brought out of his thoughts when he realized he had finally reached the area that Fi had stated was where the key was kept. She jumped out of the sword and surveyed the scene.

Link saw two overlapping semicircles and a barred entrance leading to a small room with a treasure chest. Two enormous statues stood inside the semicircles. At least, Link thought they were statues until they moved.

"Halt!" The one to his left exclaimed.

"State your security clearance!" The one to his right added.

Fi moved towards them. "Link is the hero chosen by the goddess. Security clearance is not required."

The left stone creature turned to face her. "Oh. It's you, Fi. So-that's really the hero?"

"Yes," Fi said.

The face of the stone creature on Link's right squinted. "Looks awfully runty."

"Yeah," the one on the left said.

Fi glowed slightly brighter. "Time is of the essense, and the hero is quite aware of his current height." She held out a wing. "Open the key room. Now."

"Sorry!" the two said in unison. They both started hopping toward the barred entrance at once, which shook the floor so much that Link nearly fell over.

After they opened the bars, Link retrieved the key. He reflected that this was one of the few times a security measure in some ancient building that was meant to repel demons hadn't  _also_  tried to kill him, too.

* * *

Link made his way through the darkened, sand filled room. He had used the strangely shaped key to open the enormous door to the storage room Fi had directed him to. Now he tried to follow Fi. He cried out as he suddenly nearly tripped over something large and sticky.

Link tensed as he heard a 'click', followed closely by another 'click'. He looked up and in the dim blue light emanating from Fi, he could just make out an enormous black monstrosity approaching them. The creature looked like the many desert scorpions he had seen, but it was incomprehensibly and unimaginably large. The creature emitted a scream, and Link realized that the sticky, gooey mess he was standing in was an egg sac.

Fi floated towards it and spun to kick the creature. But her leg flickered and passed right through it. She quickly retreated back to Link's side.

The scorpion lashed out at Link with its stinger, and he used his sword to deflect the blow.

"The creature has swallowed an activated silent realm stone," Fi said. "You will have to use my sword to defeat it."

Link remembered that the sorcerer Astaroth had also possessed a stone like that, but Fi had seemingly been unaffected by it. He rolled away as one of the pincers snapped at him.

"True," Fi said, reading the thoughts he directed at her, "But that one was considerably smaller. It is only due to the effects of the timestones that this stone has not confined me to the sword, as occurred in Eldin temple. However, I am unable to directly attack the scorpion."

Link ran through the sand filled room with an enormously angry arachnid mother trailing right behind him. He could hardly believe how unlucky they had been. Though he had to wonder if it really was a mere coincidence that that egg sac had ended up where it had been, almost directly in front of the entrance.

"This is a moldarach, a thousand year arachnid, so known because only those that survive to great age will grow to such a size," Fi intoned. "The creature's eyes are its vulnerability." She stayed in the same place, which Link guessed was because she didn't want the light she gave off to further attract the Moldarach to Link.

Link thought someone must have placed this creature here on purpose in order to waylay them, especially since he'd only seen the silent realm stones used purposely. He assumed they must be rare. Still, he had no time to ponder who might have done that as he dodged the creature's next attack.

* * *

Ghirahim briefly considered the Temple. Someone had used a considerable amount of power to fill the entrance with rubble. He could tell the rocks hadn't formed there naturally or even been dropped there by the birds here since they were simply too large and too well-positioned. He could also tell the enormous blue shield around the place had been activated recently.

He couldn't sense anything within the shield.  _Fortunately, a shield like that works both ways. If we can't see or hear them, they won't be able to see or hear us, either._

As they approached the Temple, they saw the goron, and the goron saw them. He seemed tense. He held his fists toward the three demons who approached him. Ghirahim lowered his voice and muttered, "Let me handle this, and remember what we've discussed earlier."

"No attacking any gorons," Ferrik said. "Understood."

Orynx nodded curtly.

"Good," the demon lord said.

When they reached the goron he said, "I don't want any trouble."

Ghirahim smiled widely and said, "What a coincidence. Neither do we." He looked over at the goron's pack. "You seem to be an archivist of some sort, if all those scrolls you have are any indication. If I may ask, what should we call you?"

The goron relaxed, putting his fists down. "I'm Gorko, son of Granite," he said proudly.

"Granite, as in the guardian of the Shard of Truth?"

"Why, yes—hey, how did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things," Ghirahim said. He frowned at the rubble in front of them, and then at the shimmering shield that surrounded the ruins. "Perhaps we could exchange some things we know?" He gestured to the Temple. "I'm—really interested in this Temple, you see."

Gorko brightened. "Me too! I've been wanting to study it for years. And then I finally thought 'well, why not?' and I rolled all the way here!"

Ghirahim smiled at that. "So you've learned some interesting things, surely?"

"Well, uh—no."

Ghirahim, still smiling, repeated the Goron's response. "No? Not even a single thing?"

"I guess I learned that the entrance is filled with rocks and the Temple is surrounded by an impenetrable magical field."

"Yes, I kind of noticed that, too," Ghirahim said, peering up at the rocks. "It's very inconvenient."

"Yeah, I really wanted to get a chance to talk to that Sky Person some more, too."

"Wait—what? What Sky Person?"

Gorko frowned. "Ooops," he said, quietly. "Me and my big mouth." He squinted at the demon lord. Louder, he rumbled, "I'm not sure I want to elaborate on that. You're a demon, aren't you? You and your friends."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "I take it you do not trust us?"

"The last demons I tried to have a friendly chat with wanted to use me as a spear sharpener, so no."

Ghirahim held out his hands, "We don't have any spears," he said.

Gorko looked from Ferrik to Orynx, who stood flanking Ghirahim.

"True, but that one has a bow and arrows, and that one has a great big sword."

Ghirahim sighed. "The desert is a dangerous place."

"You're probably their superior. You don't look like you have any weapons, so you're not a soldier. You must be a lord or a spellcaster. Maybe both."

"You're quite the detective."

"I know a few things," Gorko said guardedly.

"I propose a trade-" Ghirahim began, but was abruptly cut off by two rocky arms grabbing him and squeezing in an uncomfortable grip.

"Sure," Gorko said. "Tell your two henchmen to back off and keep their hands away from their weapons and I'll let you live."

"Grrgffargl," Ghirahim said.  _Need air need air need air..._

Ferrik growled. "Why, you-"

Orynx had taken out the Unbreakable Sword and pointed it at the goron. "Let him go."

"Grrffkl!" Ghirahim said, waving his arms frantically.

"Ooops," Gorko said, "That's a bit too tight for you to talk, I guess." The goron loosened his grip slightly and Ghirahim took in a ragged breath. Relief coursed through him.

"I'm fine! Do as he asks!" Ghirahim said, waving away his guards.  _As fine as I can be after receiving a bear hug from a boulder, anyway._

Ferrik backed up a pace. Slowly, Orynx put the sword back in its sheath and backed up as well.

The demon lord took a few deep breaths. "I see you must have had a very bad experience indeed, Gorko," Ghirahim said. "For things to come to this. We mean you no harm."

Gorko laughed. "That seems unlikely. Say, why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

"We came to examine the temple, just like I said," Ghirahim responded. His mind raced to think of what to say next—this had not been part of his plan.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a lord, as you said," Ghirahim replied.

"Do you have a name?"

"I do. But we haven't exactly met on the best of terms."

"I told you  _my_  name," Gorko said.

"You've also threatened me. Release me, and I will tell you my name."

"If I release you, what's to stop those two from turning me into a pile of rubble?" Gorko sounded skeptical.

"I have asked them not to. If you release me, no harm will come to you, I promise that. Also, I can tell you something that will surely be more important to you than my name."

"And what's that?"

Ghirahim plucked the glove off of his left hand, and used his magic to remove the paint covering the single golden triangle etched into it.

"I can tell you why I have this," Ghirahim said.

"The Shard of Truth!" Gorko exclaimed. "How did you get that? What did you do to my mother?!"

Ghirahim took a breath and removed the Shard from his hand. "You might prefer to hear my answers if you can fully judge their truth. I assume you can bear the shard."

"For long enough to hear you answer that, yes." Gorko took the shard. "Now talk."

"Granite is well. I talked with her only a few days ago. I owe your mother a great deal, Gorko. I would never harm her or you. It was Granite who gave me the Shard. Will you release me, now?"

"You won't get anyone else to try to harm her or me, either? Like those two?"

"No," Ghirahim said. "That was never my intention. Like I said, I was curious what you might know about the Temple of Time."

Gorko was silent for several moments. Finally he let Ghirahim go. The demon lord breathed a sigh of relief and dusted himself off.

"Who are you, anyway?" Gorko asked.

"My name is Ghirahim."

Gorko winced. "I'd forgotten how awful this thing is. Here, take it back."

_Gladly_ , Ghirahim thought. He quickly obliged and returned the shard to his hand. Then he bent down and picked up his glove, pulling it back over his hand and arm.

"You—you're the ruler of the demons, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "And so I am most upset to hear that any of my soldiers have troubled you, as I have been quite clear in my instructions to them. I do accept responsibility for that, as I should have checked more carefully that my words were heeded."

"Well, you don't seem too bad, I guess. I've heard the Sheikahs talking about you. I was told you bathed in the blood of your enemies and sought to crush all the surface dwellers under your heel."

Ghirahim laughed nervously. "Ah, well, that's all quite untrue, and sounds so unhygienic besides, but people will spread such  _wild_ stories."

Gorko said, "Well, I thought they might be exaggerating, but like I said, I've had some problems with your, uh, demon army."

"Yes, well, your reaction was understandable, all things considered. Is there anything else you wish to ask of me? I would like to make it up to you."

Gorko placed his hand on his chin and stared off into the distance. "Where is my mother? You said you talked to her recently."

"Indeed. She was most worried about the war, and in quite a bit of danger, so I offered her a place to stay away from the conflict."

"Okay, but where is that?"

"Er, well she didn't feel she could escape the war if she remained on the surface, so as ruler of the Lower Realms I moved her to my palace-"

"She's in the demon realm?" Gorko asked, his tone concerned.

"Yes."

The goron frowned. "I don't know how I feel about that. If she really thought it was for the best, I'll accept that, but I'm worried about her."

"Yes, it's not ideal, but it's all I could offer. The only other place free of war right now is the Sky Realm, and of course I have no access to that."

"Could I see her?"

"Ah, certainly, but first I must finish my business at this Temple."

Gorko looked between the Temple and Ghirahim. "This has to do with the war between the demons and the Sheikahs, doesn't it?"

Ghirahim gave the goron a carefully neutral expression. "You could say that."

Gorko frowned. "I find myself in a difficult situation, then. The Sheikah have long been friends of the gorons. But if my mother saved your life, it would be wrong of me to harm you."

Ghirahim smiled widely and said, "That's good! About the not harming me. I like that."

Gorko bit his lower lip, frowning. "But my little sister is a Sheikah."

"Hmmm, yes. Granite has discussed this with me," Ghirahim said. "Not to worry, I won't kill Impa," he assured the goron. "Though I doubt she'd give me the same courtesy."

Gorko's frown only deepened. He scratched at his chin with a hand. "Mother always told me I should stay out of the war. Now it seems I'm stuck right in the middle of it."

"You said you saw a Sky Person earlier," Ghirahim said.

"Yes, a young woman. She was with-"

"Your sister?" Ghirahim tilted his head to the side.

"Yes," Gorko said. "They went into the Temple. That's why it's sealed."

Ghirahim looked up at the Temple of Time and then back down to Gorko. "Well, you're not in the middle of a war, yet, Gorko. But I highly advise you leave this place."

Gorko sighed. "Impa said I should leave, too. But-this Temple is important to me and-it's probably about to be destroyed-"

Ghirahim frowned. "That's not a good reason to stay. If it does get destroyed, your life would be in danger. I'm sure your relatives would be heatbroken if you got destroyed, too."

Gorko laughed humorlessly. "You don't understand. But I'll leave. I expect you to keep your word about me seeing my mother again. And about Impa. Don't forget that."

"I won't forget," Ghirahim assured him.

* * *

As the scorpion pursued him, Link considered his options. He had accidentally destroyed the moldrach's eggs. So the creature was angry and intent on killing him. But the sooner he got out of here, the better. He didn't think fighting the moldarach was a good idea if there was a quicker way to reach Zelda. He needed advice.

"Uncertain," Fi responded to his query. "However, The moldarach is unlikely to cease hostilities until it percieves the threat to be eliminated. That would be you, Master."

Link considered her statement as he ran from the creature, screaming for his life. He was probably making himself easier to find by screaming, he realized. So he stopped doing that. Then he sent a thought at Fi-a single doorway, bathed in sunlight, with Zelda standing on the other side.

"The exit is buried in the sand," Fi said. "This area is much deeper than it appears."

Link considered this fact. How was he going to get to the exit then? Wait. Could Fi do something to clear the sand?

Fi didn't reply for several long seconds. Then suddenly, abruptly, she said, "Affirmative. I can clear the sand from this area. You should stand on the platform under the entrance while I do so."

Link went back to the solid platform he had entered the room on, and Fi held her wings up in the air. Suddenly, a whirlpool formed in the sand, and it quickly drained from the area. At the bottom of what was now a deep pit was a very angry upside-down Moldarach.

Link saw a ladder leading from the platform down into the pit and quickly descended it. Just as he reached solid ground again, he noticed six doorways, one of them the typical golden door he had seen twice before, and the other five were open doorways that had tracks leading down them. Empty carts sat on each of the tracks. Sand filled the tunnels they led to, and Link guessed that Fi must have drained the area by opening the doors to the tunnels.

Link didn't have much time to ponder that, however, as the scorpion abruptly righted herself and screamed at Link. He ran for the golden door and reached out to open it. To his relief the door disappeared immediately and he ran through it. He turned around and fell to the ground as the moldarach rammed her head against the open portal. Fortunately she was much too large to get through. Aso the door seemed to flicker in and out of existence whenever she tried to ram through it. Link was sure there was some very interesting explanation for why the silent realm stone in the moldarach was causing that, but right now he was just relieved that he'd made it.

Ignoring the moldarach, he turned to look around the room he was in now. He saw a minecart poised near a precipice. Carved onto the sides of the walls of the narrow but deep gap were giant statues of the LD-301 robots. And at the other end of the room, across the gap, was a portal with sunlight streaming through it. Finally.

* * *

"I'm confused," Ferrik said. "You got the Shard of Truth from-a goron? Why would a goron have it?"

Ghirahim shrugged. "I-don't really know."

"What I want to know about is the agreement you have with this particuar goron," Orynx said. "You never mentioned it before."

"I didn't think the specifics were important."

Ferrik and Orynx both looked at him expectantly.

"Ah, perhaps we should discuss this now."

Ghirahim felt deeply conflicted. On the one hand, he trusted Orynx and Ferrik. On the other, this had always been between him and Granite.

He had let people draw their own conclusions after he had killed Releris, because he hadn't been willing to expose Granite to their scrutiny. What if they pursued her, thinking she had other treasures? Better that people think he had somehow regained his magic himself. Of course he had justified his command to not attack the gorons by saying that would reduce antipathy between the demons and the surface dwellers. Which was true, of course. Ghirahim was interested in weakening whatever alliances the Sheikah had with the other surface dwellers. Still, his agreement with Granite had influenced that decision considerably.

He remembered the last time he had spoken to the goron. He had teleported them to a remote location in Eldin so they could speak privately. She had been wary of him, having just seen him kill some of her Sheikah friends. But her main concern had been for Impa.

Which had been an enonormous problem for him. Impa, the powerful Sheikah guard for the Spirit Maiden. Impa, the one who had foiled his plans to capture Zelda. Every. Single. Time. If only she had picked a different Sheikah,  _any_  other Sheikah, to have adopted as her own. But he had still felt he had to offer Granite some hope, since he owed her such a great deal. If not for her, after all, he'd probably still be amusing Releris and sleeping in some dank cell. He shuddered slightly. Of course he had had to assure her of something. So he had promised he wouldn't kill Impa.

Which was going to be quite a problem, he was sure.

"-told us all this earlier," Orynx said. "Hey, are you even paying attention?"

Ghirahim hastily turned his attention back to Orynx and Ferrik. "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking. This is not a conversation I wanted to have. It could be bad for Granite if certain people learned of her, and I owe her a great deal. I trust you both, of course, but the less one talks of secrets the more secret they stay, hmmmm?"

Ferrik nodded eagerly. "Of course, my lord! My apologies. You needn't speak of it any further. I'm sure you have your reasons."

Orynx rolled his eyes and crossed his enormous muscled arms. He was clearly expecting an explanation. Even Ferrik seemed uneasy. Ghirahim was sure the red demon guard was still curious now, even if he might not want to press for details as Orynx was. And given what they had already heard, it would be best to tell them the rest rather than have them try to guess it.

"It's alright, Ferrik. I'll explain to you both," Ghirahim said. He sighed. "Granite, you see, is the reason I stand with you here today."

"But-isn't that because you killed Releris?" Ferrik asked, his brow wrinkling.

"Well, yes. But she was the reason I was able to do that. I regained my magic because of her, you see. She gave me the Shard of Truth because I realized it could help me access my magic again, and because I agreed to release her from Releris' cells if my plan was successful. Well, as you know, my plan  _was_ successful, so I did release her and also agreed that I would not harm her family."

"What about the Sheikah Gorko mentioned earlier. Impa?" Orynx asked, frowning. "She's the one guarding the Spirit Maiden!"

Ghirahim laughed nervously. "Yes, Granite neglected to tell me about that when I released her. She only told me about the Sheikah later. Of course I have no choice but to fight Impa. But I did agree not to kill her."

"You should have told me sooner," Orynx said. "This is important information and I will not divulge it."

"I owe you and Ferrik a great debt, Orynx," Ghirahim said. " _Still_ , if you hadn't already heard the part I told Gorko out of necessity I would not have spoken of it at all. After all, I would not feel at ease divulging anything either of you have said in confidence to me, to the other. Why should I do any less for Granite, to whom I also owe a debt I cannot repay?"

Both of his guards looked briefly uncomfortable, each one looking between him and the other.

"Understood," Orynx said, giving Ghirahim a hard look.  _I can bet exactly which of his secrets he's thinking about right now. At least he should understand now why I didn't mention this earlier, though._

"Yes, that seems only fair," Ferrik said.

"Well, then I'm glad we had this talk," Ghirahim said.

"Yes," Orynx said. "Though we should also discuss your plan for capturing the Spirit Maiden." Orynx looked thoughtful. "She may have regained her memories."

Ghirahim grimaced. He was worried about that, too.

"True," he said. "I'm hoping we can somehow capture her before that happens. But even if we don't, she still won't have her immortal form back. We can overpower her as long as we get past Impa."

"How can we help?" Ferrik asked.

Ghirahim paused, thinking. "That's going to be a problem. As you know, I must protect the Unbreakable Sword. If Orynx goes into battle with me, he'll be a target for Impa. If she neutralizes him, she'll be able to separate me from the sword and then-"

"It's over," Orynx said, frowning.

"That's perhaps a bit fatalistic, hmmm," Ghirahim responded. "But there would indeed be cause for pessimism in that case."

"You need a sorcerer to wield your sword, my lord," Orynx said. "I can't be a useful wielder."

"Well, I don't have a sorcerer to do that," Ghirahim said. "So you're going to have to do."

"Why does the wielder need magic to use the sword's power, anyway," Ferrik said. "Is it for the power requirement?" He glanced over at Orynx. "Gigantic muscles don't count?"

"They do," Ghirahim said. "The power requirement takes into cosideration more than one kind of power. However, the reason the sword doesn't allow a nonmagical wielder is a technical one. The sword requires a power source to draw upon in order to interface with the wielder. Drawing on magical power allows that to be done. It can also be done by drawing directly on a person's life force, but because that's inherently dangerous, the sword was not designed to allow that."

"Is it possible to use your magic for that?" Orynx asked.

"I've thought about that, but I haven't found any way that wouldn't require bonding my magic to the wielder. Which of course isn't possible. Releris was able to use my magic, but that was because he already had enough magic himself to wield the sword."

Orynx scowled. "So what am I going to do?" He paced agitatedly. "Just stand around somewhere hiding while you two risk your life?!"

Ghirahim laughed nervously. "Well, the first part is correct. But Ferrik is going to have to stay with you."

"What?!" Ferrik protested. "I-I don't understand. Why would I need to babysit Orynx? You're the one who's going to be in danger!"

Ghirahim sighed. He gestured towards Orynx. "Orynx, could you remove the sword from the sheath."

Orynx complied, frowning.

"Ferrik, please take a very good look at the  _more important_ part of me," Ghirahim said.

"I know what the sword-" Ferrik protested.

"Look at the sword, Ferrik." Ghirahim said.

Ferrik frowned, but turned to face the sword.

"Part of me resides in that sword. Not just my magic, which is admittedly considerably important in itself, but me."

"But-"

"This is important! If something untoward should happen to my beautiful, beautiful body, you will still literally have a part of my personality in that sword." Ghirahim closed his eyes and smiled, focusing his attention.

"Tell me I'm amazing," Ghirahim said.

Ghirahim was observing Ferrik through the sword. The guard had a confused expression. Ghirahim saw Ferrik turn towards his own body. His attention lingered a moment on the novelty of observing his features from an outsider's perspective. It was-a bit different than looking at ones reflection. After taking a few seconds to admire his own muscle tone, he spoke again.

"No, Ferrik. Turn around, and tell me I'm amazing."

Slowly, Ferrik turned back towards the sword.

"You're amazing, my lord," Ferrik said.

Ghirahim concentrated.  _That should be-_

"You-you're glowing!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Yes, indeed I am."

"But-if you died would the sword still-?"

"Yes," Ghirahim said confidently. "The Unbreakable Sword would still recognize both you and Orynx." He was silent for a moment, deliberating. "And I can prove that." Ghirahim pointed to an area within perhaps 200 feet. "There's a timestone over there. Orynx, please give the sword to Ferrik and I'd like both of you to walk over there until you pass the stone's threshhold. I'll let you know when you do."

Ghirahim watched as Ferrik carefully took the sword and walked with Orynx to the timestone. When Ghirahim felt the cold sense of emptiness that always accompanied him being cut off from the sword, he called out to his guards.

Ferrik and Orynx stopped, and Ferrik held up the sword, speaking to it. Ferrik wasn't loud, so Ghirahim couldn't hear what he was saying. But the sword was lighting up, sometimes several times in succession. He could see Ferrik's eyes light up. Even Orynx looked less gloomy. Which meant he was probably just as excited as Ferrik.

Ghirahim had known that the once separate personalities of demon and sword had begun to overlap slightly after they had been merged, but this was the first time he had seen the results of that himself. It was-kind of encouraging to Ghirahim, too, actually. He was the one about to put himself into mortal peril, after all, so it was at least a bit comforting.

Not that such an irreversible separation would be acceptable to him. Even the short one he was experiencing now, with the sword and his guards within sight of him, was not a pleasant thing. It was always a most distressing experience, both for his demon and sword half. The thought of that being permanent-well, he couldn't allow that to happen.

But at least his guards understood now why he was asking this of them, and why it was important. They were protecting more than just a magical sword.

* * *

Zelda frowned. "So, where is the last spring?" She squinted, panning her head around the Temple to try to find it. She and Impa had taken time to eat and rest after the attack, while Impa had discussed what would need to be done for the final ritual. But in order to actually regain her memories, Zelda would need to know where the spring was.

Impa pointed towards the bridge. "See the water under there?" she said. "That's the spring."

"That looks more like an  _endless river of doom_ than a spring." Zelda backed up several paces. The water under the bridge filled what she had seen to be a deep chasm before the timestone had been activated. "I'm not really much of a swimmer." The other rituals had been straightforward. She had stood in the spring near the bird statue and sung a song. Nothing notable had happened except some very impressive golden lights had appeared for a bit and then they had left. But this would be different, she knew.

"It's not an endless river of doom," Impa assured her. "Not for you, anyway. When you walk onto the water, your feet shall sink no more than six inches. It is written."

"By who?" Zelda asked. "Sources are very important."

"By Hylia. So, by you," Impa said.

"Okay. I'll do it." Zelda frowned. She began walking towards the water.

Impa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. You need to be prepared for the ceremony."

"Prepared?"

"You need to take that off." Impa blushed suddenly. "That didn't come out right."

Zelda smiled. "No, it's fine. I know what you meant." Zelda was still wearing the dark robes and hood the Sheikah woman had given her. She began to untie the various...sashes...belts? She wasn't sure what to call them. She scowled as she tried to reach the clasps at her back. The design had its uses, but it was a pain to get on and off.

"Here, let me help with that," Impa offered. Zelda stood quietly while Impa carefully removed her outer robes, her hands brushing gently across her back as she undid the clasps, and then her shoulders as she removed the robes.

Zelda sighed in relief. She was now in the white dress Impa had given her when they began this quest. The dark robes were indispensible against the dry desert heat, but unnecessary, even uncomfortable, in the milder but more humid timestone-activated area.

Impa folded the robes and put them aside. She also removed her own robes. Underneath, she wore the same blue clothing emblazoned with a red eye that she had worn when Zelda first met her. It seemed strange to her that they had both worn the same clothes for so long, though of course they'd hardly had much opportunity to obtain new ones. Impa was thin, but Zelda could see her wiry muscles.

Zelda felt her hair and sighed. "I should brush my hair and redo my ribbons."

"Let me do it," Impa offered.

"Thank you," Zelda said. She stood still while Impa brushed the various bits of dirt, sand, and tumbleweed out of her hair.

"I really do feel nervous about this," she said as Impa ran a brush slowly through her tangled hair.

"Mmmm?" Impa said. "Nervous, or excited?"

"Both, I guess," Zelda said. "I'll finally be able to do something about this war when I finish the ceremony. But-becoming a goddess? That seems like a big responsibility. I don't know if I'm up to it."

"Of course you are!" Impa said. "You escaped Ghirahim's confinement, and you escaped from the other-the one you said called himself Lord Terrin. That one is very infamous among the Sheikah, but many had thought he was dead. He has killed countless of our number and sought to destroy you utterly."

"You're the one who saved me from both of them, though."

"Nonsense! Of course I came to help, but I would have been too late if you had not saved yourself with your words. Ghirahim is cruel and utterly depraved, but you doubtless convinced him to expend what small mercy remains in him to spare your life. Terrin wishes for nothing less than the destruction of all that is good, there is no mercy in him. But you convinced him to flee the area he had spelled against me. If you hadn't done that, even my best efforts might have failed as I would have had to wait and fight his sorcerer again. He managed to waylay me twice-he very well might have done so again. I was so worried for you. It made me sick to think what he would do, and what you told me only confirmed my worst fears on what he had planned."

"I was so glad you found me! You always find me."

"Ah, well, I'm good at finding, you know."

When Impa had finished brushing Zelda's hair, she re-tied the ribbons in her hair. "There," she said. "Now you must become everything you truly are. Are you ready?"

Zelda took a deep breath, and then nodded. She walked towards the water and carefully placed a foot on the surface. As Impa had assured her earlier, she sunk only a few inches in the water before she felt her feet touch something firm and smooth. It was as if she was standing on glass. She began to play the harp and sing.

At first, she wasn't sure anything was happening, but then she saw the golden light appear around her again.  _I guess that means I'm doing something._

When she finished playing the song, she looked up at Impa. She didn't feel any different. Did it even work? She tried to remember something Hylia would remember, but the farthest back she could recall was her own childhood.  _Maybe I did something wrong?_ "Impa, I-" she began, just as she was pulled under the surface of the water.

She tried to hold her breath and swim to the surface, but it felt like a force was pulling her downwards. There was nothing she could do to move against it. Eventually she ran out of breath.

A gasp. Water.

Water...that she could breathe?

She was okay. She was...

A flash.

Hylia opened her eyes and saw three figures before her. Her body glimmered gold much like theirs. She was wearing a white dress. She stared at everything in awe. What was this place that was made of rough-hewn rock and filled with so many bright things? Who were these people? What was she, besides a name, a single word-Hylia?

"There she is, Din," Nayru said, standing in a stream. "At last, there she is."

Din, who was lounging atop a floe of bright lava, smiled. "She has so much power, and so much potential."

Nayru glanced briefly over to Din. "We are in so much trouble. She's perfect, though."

"Sublime," Din agreed. "And anyway, who cares about what the other deities think? Illegal is an opinion, not a fact."

"She's everything I could have hoped for, but-" Farore sighed, standing on a grassy hill under a tree. "What will the mortals think?"

Hylia felt comforted. She understood what the figures before her were saying. They were her mothers. And they approved of her. She was good. She was wanted. But she was also starting to formulate more questions in her mind.

"They'll take it all in stride," Din said, unconcerned. "There were three goddesses, now there are four. The more the merrier, right?"

"I mean, what will we  _tell them?_ " Farore said.

"The truth, of course," Din said.

Nayru pursed her lips. "But you know how they keep calling us  _sisters_ -"

Din waved a hand. "Not my problem. The priestesses just seemed reeeaaally uncomfortable about the actual word we meant. Anyway  _someone_  thought it would be a good idea to make their minimum number of mates two. And now they think it has some sort of divine implication. Most of them won't even try for three-"

"I didn't know they'd read so much into it!" Farore protested.

"Ah, what's a  _mortal_?" Hylia said, and was startled by the bell-like sound of her own voice.

Din smiled indulgently. "What lovely first words, my dear one."

A stream of memories rushed into her after that.

She saw Arthur, a bearded black demon with moss covered horns, clothed in golden armor and a thin gold crown.

She saw Guinevere, a tall blue demon with wings, also clothed in golden armor and a crown.

"We have journeyed far to discuss an issue of great importance," the queen began.

"We hope you will hear us out," the king said, his eyes anxious.

The time and place changed. Lancealot stood on the beach in Lanayru at night, alone except for the presence of Hylia.

"To have a thing about you known by gods but not mortals? Yes, that is a pain I understand," the knight said, throwing a stone into the sea.

The scene changed again and again. The memories were coming faster now.

Hair like flame and eyes like molten pits, the emormous frame of Demise towered over Arthur. "I now bestow upon you the title of Sir Demise," the smaller demon said cheerfully. "May you serve peace and justice for all your days."

A stream of mortal faces, places, and events assailed her, seemingly all at once. Percival. Gawain. Merlin. The graceful running dance of Fi across the surface of a lake. Then the memories slowed.

"This is not goodbye," Nayru said solemnly. "We will meet again. But we must travel the spaces between worlds now."

Farore nodded. "The stars call to us-we cannot linger here indefinately."

"But we will return," Din said. "Someday."

The scene melted into the red eyes of Demise.

"I bring unfortunate news, Hylia," the demon said solemnly. "Arthur became angry and struck out at those he once called friend. I barely escaped with my life, but the Round Table is no more."

"What?" Hylia asked, appalled. All of them-just gone? How could it be?

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Hylia demanded.

"Jealousy," Demise said. "Guinevere declared her undying love for Lancealot, which enraged Arthur. The rest of us tried to stop him, but-"

Hylia felt a burning anger, then.

"How could you say such falsehoods?! What treachery is this?!"

Demise frowned. "I know you placed great trust in him, but he failed you. And I have been forced to crown myself-"

"That's what this is about? You wanted to be king? I will not allow this! I will-"

Demise gave her an amused look. "You'll what? Rule the realm yourself? But you promised you wouldn't do that. You made a binding vow. Strike me down where I stand? I would retaliate with the final curse of a demigod. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

She had wanted to take matters into her own hands then. Instead she had watched in a cold rage as the demon king had turned and calmly left her presence.

A flurry of faces came after that. Tala's concerned face faded into Alat's battle-hardened glare.

Then she saw Eldren.

"What may I do to serve you, Your Grace?" he asked, bowing low.

"You needn't be so formal, Eldren. I do not wish for servitude, only assistance."

"Very well, Hylia. I shall try to remember that, though your presence is quite-overwhelming."

Memories of the Great Demon War flashed through her mind. She saw the Elite Guard of Demise in their featureless masks.

She saw Demise, the master sword in his chest, intoning his final curse. He stood in the shallow waters of the realm he had created, a clear blue sky above them.

"Hylia," he gasped, laughing. "All demonic power shall be turned against you and those who serve you, and none shall ever come to your aid. But not just that. That part of your power which you sealed away, I turn against you, to bring fear and death to the land. I warned you the price you would pay. And now you will pay it. For all eternity."

There was a wicked smile on his face until the life at last left his eyes. Demise collapsed to the ground, his body immolating itself in its own fires after the last spark of life left him.

Hylia staggered. Her body was changing, warping. She screamed from the pain. When it had finally ended, she stared at her hands. No longer golden, they were the hands of a mortal now.

Rising shakily to her feet, she turned to see Eldren, his eyes staring blankly. Dead. Then the face gained color and filled with life. Link.

Zelda opened her eyes. Above her, she saw the light streaming through the water's surface, and swam towards it. She broke the surface, coughing and sputtering. Instantly Impa grabbed her and pulled her onto the tiles. The water cascaded onto them and her wet clothing clung tightly to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking her over frantically.

Zelda nodded. "I remember. I remember everything." There was exhilaration. And crushing worry. Hope. Fear. Joy. Regret. She was Hylia. But she was also Zelda, and that fact brought her thoughts to the present, grounding her in her desire to help the Sheikahs. And Impa. And Link.

Impa sighed in relief. "I was worried something had gone wrong for a moment there-"

Zelda smiled. "So was I." She looked up at the gate. "I guess it's time to activate this portal."

"Yes." Impa said, helping her to her feet. Zelda realized she had the harp in her hands again.  _I dropped it, but it came back to me._ She knew now that was part of the magic of the harp, that it would travel to anywhere she wanted it to be, but it was comforting nonetheless.

She walked up to the gate of time, and paused. "I may be a goddess, but Impa-I have no idea how this thing works. It didn't exist in my time. Perhaps you can tell me what needs to be done?"

Impa laughed. "Sure. I suppose it's not exactly obvious, is it?

* * *

"How do you plan to get into the Temple?" Orynx asked.

Ghirahim looked at the inpenetrable shield and the enormous rocks covering the entrance. "That's a very good question, Orynx."

It was then that the demon lord heard several very distinct popping sounds and turned around. To his surprise, a cloaked figure stood before him. They had large black wings and long, silver claws.

"Hello," they said. Their voice was sounded metallic, almost like the voices the LDs had. Ghirahim suspected that it was intentionally being cloaked. "You look like you could use a hand."

"You!" Orynx exclaimed. The guard's eyes were wide and his mouth gaped. Ghirahim looked between the mysterious cloaked newcomer and his guard. "Do you know this person, Orynx?"

"Th-that's-him-"

"Hmmm?" Ghirahim asked, concerned.

"The sorcerer-who helped-destroy Thressan," Orynx said.

"Nice to see you again, too, you oversized oaf," the cloaked figure said.

Intrigued, Ghirahim looked carefully at the figure.  _Only his eyes are visible. Voice being masked, entire body covered with cloak and thick clothing. Sure there are those wings, but no one recognizes someone just by some very ordinary-looking wings. How did Orynx recognize this guy?_ Then he remembered the popping sounds he heard from earlier.

"Are you a teleporter?" Ghirahim asked.

"Why, yes," the sorcerer asked. "What's it to you?"

Well, that answered the question of how his guard had recognized the sorcerer. He had described their teleporting method in some detail, so clearly it had made an impression on him. A sudden thought occurred to Ghirahim. "It's dangerous to teleport in this desert," Ghirahim replied. "The timestones cause-"

The sorcerer waved a hand dismissively. "Only if you don't know what you're doing."

Now Ghirahim was  _really_  interested. "Could you-explain how you do that? Teleport around the timestones, I mean."

"What, do you mean right now?" The sorcerer asked. "I don't even know who you are and you want me to give you a magic lesson right on the spot like that?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me!" Ghirahim said with an embarassed laugh. "My name is Ghirahim. I am the Lord of the Surface and ruler of the Lower Realms." He gave the sorcerer a small bow.

" _King_ Ghirahim?"

" _Lord_ Ghirahim," the demon lord corrected. "Releris was the last Demon King, may he rest in a million pieces, haha. The title didn't didn't suit me, so I chose another."

"I see," the sorcerer replied.

"Hope you aren't upset about that, by the way. Orynx has told me you helped Releris rise to power. But, ah, I suspect the reward was not quite as sweet as you had hoped?"

"May Releris rest in a milion pieces," the sorcerer replied, clenching a clawed hand, "the ungrateful wretch."

"Well, I'm glad we can agree on that," Ghirahim said, smiling. "But I don't believe I've caught your name."

"That's because I haven't given it," the sorcerer replied. "Trust issues, you see."

"I suppose that's understandable," Ghirahim said. "Still, perhaps you can give me something to call you by?"

"Sure, why not? If I'm going to make up a name it should be something dramatic. How about-Oh Great and Wise Insightful One?"

Ghirahim smiled. "And is that what you want me to call you each and every time, Oh Great and Wise Insightful One?"

"No. Just call me W," the cloaked figure said. "For the W in Wise."

"Could I just call you Wise instead?" Ghirahim asked.

"Even better."

"Excellent. So, Wise, would you perhaps be willing to explain how you can teleport in Lanayru? My understanding is that it's exceedingly  _unwise_ to do so."

"Haha, very funny," Wise said. "But no. That would take too long. I can tell you something better, though." He gestured to the Temple. "I can tell you how to get into the Temple of Time."

Ghirahim wasn't sure how the stranger would react, so he restrained himself from doing a victory dance, but only just barely. Instead, he said very, very calmly, "I would like that  _very_  much. Is there something you would like in return, Wise?"

"Just don't stab me in the back and we'll be great friends, alright?"

"Done," Ghirahim said, smiling brightly.

* * *

Link had been elated to see Zelda again at last. She was with Impa, as she had been the last time. They were standing in front of what looked like an enormous clockwork gear. The Gate of Time. But Link's gaze didn't linger on the relic for long because he was much more interested in who was in front of it.

But as he waked forward towards Zelda, the stones filling the entryway burst apart and the sky darkened. Link saw Ghirahim leap through the portal, laughing as he landed nimbly on the ground. Ghirahim gazed at Impa and Zelda who stood in front of the Gate of Time, and grinned. Then he suddenly turned as he seemed to notice Link. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before a true smile broke out on his face. He waved his hand, and magical diamond-patterned flames seemed to rise between them.

"Still alive, I see!" He ran a finger across his sword and gave Link a long look. "But we can talk later. I have a goddess to deal with." He turned back to face Impa and began running across the bridge. They met in the center, Ghirahim's sword clanging off of Impa's blue energy shield.

Link touched the magical barrier and pulled his hand back, grimacing. It really was like fire.

* * *

Ghirahim hit the blue shield repeatedly with his sword.  _I didn't come all this way to fail now._ At first the shield seemed to be impenetrable. But then Ghirahim started to see cracks beginning to form in the magical barrier. He grinned at his opponent, who snarled and seemed to redouble her efforts into the shield.

The power Ghirahim was expending was taking a toll on him. The shield was made of an incredibly concentrated energy, probably even more concentrated than the energy he used in his own barriers. He'd also never seen someone continuously pouring energy into a barrier like Impa was doing with this one.

_But then I've always been better at breaking shields than making them._

* * *

_He's channeling his magic through his sword. That's so inefficient._ Though Impa had to admit it was working. The demon was grinning maniacally now. Impa turned and gestured towards Zelda.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate! Go! now!"

Zelda nodded and turned to run towards the gate. Meanwhile Impa turned back to face the demon. To her dismay, she saw Ghirahim had plunged his sword straight through the shield. It shattered, the magical impact sending Impa sprawling to the ground.

Impa heard the demon's triumphant laughter as he approached her, sword in hand. She tried to rise, but could feel her legs buckle.  _No! I can't fail Hylia!_

Though her body protested, she finally jumped up and held her arms out, her hands balled into fists. Ghirahim gave a brief and dismissive laugh. Her eyes trailed over to his left glove.  _The shard._ She had to try.

She leaped towards him and felt a sense of satisfaction when his eyes widened in surprise. She was still faster than he would ever be. A plan formed in her mind.

She kicked the saber out of his left hand and tackled him to the ground. Time itself seemed to stop. The moment was hers. As she pinned both his hands to the ground, she quickly removed his left glove, took the shard and absorbed it into her own hand, and then replaced the glove. Then she punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Ghirahim protested. He kneed her in the stomach and she grunted as she was flung backwards again. She tried to rise again, but she had already overextended herself with her previous attack.

_You have stolen me_ , the shard noted plaintively.

_I missed you, too._

Ghirahim rose, and Impa could see him wiping the wound on his face with a glove. The fact that he hadn't healed it instead indicated to her that he had also expended much of his energy in the fight. Breaking her shield had probably been more effort for him than he let on. He was limping forward, though, which was unfortunately more than Impa could do right now.

Ghirahim snapped, and the saber materialized back into his hand. He grinned evilly.

_You are afraid to die,_ the shard commented.

_And you are more trouble than you're worth._ Impa prepared to throw the shard from the bridge. If she was going to die, at least she could make sure the wretched thing didn't fall right back into the demon's hands.

Suddenly the demon lord stopped in his tracks, frowning. Impa wondered why he had stopped when he suddenly backflipped away from her and Link leapt down in his place, his sword coming down where the demon had been only moments earlier.

Impa gaped as the Sky Hero turned and pointed his sword at the demon. She felt a sense of triumph as she saw Ghirahim's incensed expression in the distance.

The Sheikah smiled and nodded to the green-clad Hylian. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she rose. Link glanced back towards her, and smiled in return, gesturing towards the gate.  _You surprised me after all, Link._  She ran to meet Zelda at the Gate.

"Go to Tala," she yelled to Link as she formed a ball of energy in her hand.

"Link!" Zelda called out. "We'll meet again! This isn't goodbye!"

Impa saw that Ghirahim was approaching the hero. Time had run out. She pulled Zelda into the Gate, dropped the energy ball, and stepped back. The gate closed in front of them just as a loud crack and a bright light blotted out everything else.

_Hah, let's see the demonspawn follow us now._

"Did you see that?!" Zelda said. "Link, he-"

"-was very timely, yes. You were right about your hero. Seems he's made of more than sky fluff after all."

Impa smiled. She held up the back of her hand to Zelda. "Also, I have another bit of good news. I retrieved something from the demon that belongs to you."

* * *

Ghirahim crumpled to the ground, his head in his hands. "How could you do this?!"

The demon lord snarled at him. "You -!"

Then the anger seemed to drain out of him and he deflated, sobbing. "I was so close...too late now...too late..."

Link began to walk towards him.

"Stay away!" Ghirahim rose fluidly from the ground and waved his sword at Link. "Stay away from me!"

Link stopped.

Ghirahim scowled. "Now you've done it, Link. My one chance to capture Hylia is gone. I will have to take drastic measures now. And all because you  _nearly killed me._ "

Link shook his head.

"You don't think so? You have no idea, Link. I should have dealt with you the last time we met. Instead I was...soft." Ghirahim began to walk forwards with his sword, when Fi materialized in front of him.

Ghirahim stopped abruptly and scowled. "So—we meet again, Fi."

"If you attempt to harm my Master, I will destroy you," Fi said.

Ghirahim lowered his sword. He suddenly began laughing. The sound was continuous, uninterrupted, in a way that that seemed alarmingly unhinged to Link. When the sound finally stopped, Link could see it was only because the demon lord had to catch his breath. His heavy breathing was evident, even from this distance.

"It was you who broke through the barrier I had confined Link in, wasn't it, Fi," he asked, his expression suddenly serene.

"Your assessment is correct," Fi said, her pupil-less blue eyes staring straight at the demon.

"And you threaten to destroy me if I harm your precious hero?" His head turned to face Link. "Well. I don't have the time for recreation right now. But the next time we meet, Sky Hero, I will make the affair so excruciating you will deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams."

He turned to Fi. "Do what you will, but if you decide to break your end of our arrangement, then I break mine. I only ever agreed not to  _kill_  Link.  _Punishment_ is an entirely different thing."

"That may be true," Fi said. "But I only said I would destroy you. Killing is an entirely different thing."

He glared over at Link. "Do you truly believe in what you fight for, Link?"

Link nodded.

Ghirahim laughed. "Of course you do! I was foolish to ever think otherwise."

Link tilted his head.

"Well, if you truly believe in it, I have a question for you. If your cause is so great, why is your sword enslaved to you?"

"You ask a foolish question, Lord Ghirahim," Fi responded.

Ghirahim laughed. "Foolish, am I? Maybe so. But unobservant I'm not. I heard what Scervo said. The thing is, Fi, he was  _telling the truth_."

"His version of it," Fi said.

"Ah, so are you disagreeing with  _his version of it_?"

Link turned to look at Fi. What kind of question was that? How could Ghirahim even think that-

"Irrelevant question," Fi said.

Link stared at Fi in shock. He had expected her to deny such an outrageous claim. Surely she would unless-it was true? He clutched the sword more tightly, suddenly more aware than ever of its connection to the sword spirit. He wanted to drop it, but at the same time, worried that explaining why would only upset Fi. And give Ghirahim an enormous advantage that he would no doubt take advantage of.

"I see. I had thought, had hoped, I was mistaken," Ghirahim said. "But apparently not, if your rather indirect response is any indication."

"I would not join you under anycircumstances."

"That is likely true," Ghirahim said. "But it changes nothing."

At last, he turned to look at Link. "You are not the one who did this, but if you care at all for Fi, you will not stand for it to continue." He gave Link a wicked smile. "Maybe when you see your little goddess next time, you can ask her why she enslaved your sword, hmmm?"

Ghirahim twirled his saber, then, and disappeared in a flash of diamonds. The sky brightened, and the clouds parted.

Link sighed and turned to face the Gate. When he had first seen Zelda, he had thought they might be able to talk again at last, her with words, and he with his drawings. But now she was gone, and so was Ghirahim. And now he wondered if he had really made the right choice. He had to find Zelda, and for long enough that he could actually ask her about this. He remembered what Impa had said-to find Tala. He would do that. He needed answers. What was he  _really_ fighting for?


	26. Chapter 25: Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legend of Zelda is copyright Nintendo. I’m not Nintendo. Therefore Legend of Zelda is not copyright me.
> 
> Hey, I’m back after another million years with an update! Also, I updated the previous chapter with some thanks to the people who commented on that one and the chapter before it since I took so long to post that as well.
> 
> Summary: Ghirahim, Zelda, and Link retreat from battle.

**Chapter 25: Retreat**

 

Of course, Ghirahim hadn't teleported.  Instead, he had turned himself invisible, and left the Temple the way he came in.  Because despite his lack of ability to teleport in this place, he refused to allow the desert to prevent him from at least making a dramatic exit from the place of his defeat.  Then he made another minecart ride back to where he had asked his guards to wait for him.  As the cart moved across the chasm, he noticed a line of light appeared from behind the Temple wall. That must have meant that Link had returned to the sky.

_That's right, hero.  Run back to your sky land and don't come back._ He wondered idly how soon it would be before Link began killing other demons.  Would it be his fault, because he let him get away? _Even though he tried to kill me, I still let him get away.  Even though his sword is enslaved to him, I let him get away.  Everything I thought he was is a lie._ He remembered the horror etched on Link’s face after he had voiced his suspicions about Fi.  Had that been a lie, too?  A carefully crafted expression designed to evoke sympathy?  No, it couldn’t have been, anymore than it could be that Hylia’s hands were clean.  Both Link and Fi were merely pawns to her.  Still, they were pawns that would destroy him if he kept allowing them to get the better of him like this.

The sky darkened, and the minecart began to creak as it was blown by unnatural winds.  Ghirahim grimaced. _No.  Hylia may have slipped away, but so did I, and I can still win.  I_ will _still win_.  The winds faded and sky brightened, even though his hands still shook.

When he reached the hollowed-out tree he noticed the sorcerer was there along with the two guards.  Though the sorcerer hadn't stated any intention of sticking around earlier, he supposed his unexpected assistant would have wanted to know the outcome of the battle as well.  He supposed he might as well get this over with.

“I failed,” he said simply.  “And Hylia is reborn.”

The three demons made sounds of dismay. “What happened?”  Ferrik asked, looking anxious. Ghirahim could imagine why.  All of his worst fears were surely coming true. The red demon spoke quietly,  “Is she here?  Is she going to come after us--?”

Ghirahim shook his head.  “That is not an immediate concern.  She went through the Gate with Impa.  That's why I left.  The Sky Hero was there, too.  He went back to the sky.  So, nothing to fear at the moment, only things to dread for the future.”  Ghirahim laughed bitterly.  

“The Sky Hero?”  Orynx asked, concern showing through his previously neutral expression.  “What happened?”

“He—just—he tried to kill me!”  Ghirahim screamed abruptly.    “This is unforgivable!  He will pay!  They will all pay!” A switch made of three diamond-shaped crystals set in the tree shattered.  He immediately felt embarrassed about his outburst.  He had been so angry that he had destroyed what he thought was a rather aesthetically pleasing design.  He used his magic to quickly piece it back together, though not without some visible cracks in the repair.  It was a rather poor job, he thought, but putting things back together was easier for him when he was calm, which he currently was not.  Finally, he turned to the other three demons.  “Ah, sorry.  This is not your fault.  This is--” he paused, as his gaze settled on his arm.  “Hey, this is impossible.”

“What's impossible?”  Orynx asked.

“My glove,” Ghirahim said, frowning.  “It's inside-out.  I never put my glove on inside--”  A terrible thought suddenly occurred to him.  Quickly yanking off the glove, he saw a triangle shaped chip in his  body paint.  His mind raced quickly through the recent events of that day.  It didn’t take long for him to determine a culprit.

Impa.

“What happened?”  Ferrik asked.  A look of horror swept across his face.  “The Shard of Truth!  It's--”

“--gone,”  Ghirahim said.  “And there's only one person who could have taken it.  The Sheikah.”

“You're sure?” Orynx asked.  “Maybe the hero--?”

Ghirahim shook his head.  “The hero tried to kill me, yes, but he didn’t get close enough to do this.”   _At least--not anytime after I had already taken the shard back from Gorko_.  “Impa attacked me after I broke through her shield.  She must have used her unnatural speed to take the shard from me—the attack was just a cover for a sleight-of-hand trick.”

Ghirahim felt sick to his stomach.  Sure, he had thought about the possibility that he might not capture the Spirit Maiden, but considering such a defeat was very different from actually experiencing it.  And to lose the Shard as well?

“You are the bearer of the Shard of Truth?”  Wise said, their metallic voice managing to sound surprised through all its echoing static.

“ _Was_ ,” Ghirahim said gloomily.  “The tense is rather important there.”

“Ah, sorry.  I just--wasn’t expecting that.  Anyway, you must be drained after your fight,”  Wise said.  “Here, let me heal your face.”

“Thank you,” Ghirahim said, giving the winged demon a small smile.  “I'm very sorry to be such a disappointment.  Even with all your help, it seems that the goddess has escaped my grasp.”

Running a clawed hand just in front of Ghirahim's face, Wise healed the demon lord's injuries.  Ghirahim sighed in relief.

“I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to help more,” Wise said.  “The Sheikah you went up against is very powerful.  When I fought her earlier, I was unable to defeat her, and she spent too much of my energy for me to attempt another attack so soon.  Perhaps if I had known in advance of your arrival, I could have waited to fight by your side instead.”

Ghirahim only shook his head.  “It doesn't do to dwell on what could have been, though I understand the sentiment.  We still have a chance to win.”

“Yes, that's true.  We need to be on guard for retaliation from Hylia, though.  Now that she's returned, she will be able to further unify her once-fragmented forces.”

“Fragmented?”  Ghirahim asked.

“Let’s just say that the surface dwellers do not necessarily get along terribly well with each other.  But they all worship Hylia in one form or another.  As you might imagine, her words will have great weight in resolving any disputes they may have between them.”

“I have tried to form alliances with some of the surface dwellers.  I believe that the gorons and the mogmas in particular might at least be convinced not to actively fight against us.”

“Really?”  Wise asked.  “That's impressive.”

“Thank you,”  Ghirahim said.

“You can’t have been ruler long,”  Wise said.  “Last time I was in the Lower Realms it was still ruled by Releris.  How long have you held the throne?”

“Nine years,” Ghirahim said.

“And how long had you been vying for it, before it was yours?  How long had you planned to take the throne for yourself?”

Ghirahim considered the question.  “Maybe four or five minutes?”

“Wait-what?”  The other sorcerer’s expression was difficult to read considering how much of their face was covered, but Ghirahim could see that their eyes had widened considerably.

“It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing,”  Ghirahim said, shrugging.

“Could you--elaborate?”

 “I had had a few plans to fulfill--personal obligations, but until I killed Releris it hadn’t occurred to me that I might become ruler myself.”

“Then--what did you think would happen?  Who did you think would rule the Lower Realms?”

“I don’t know.  I didn’t really think about it much,”  Ghirahim said.  He frowned and crossed his arms.  “Anyway, I must ask why this is so important to you.  Releris confined my magic as a child and forced me to serve him.  I never approved of his rule, but I didn’t have much of a chance to make plans to better the realm before I killed him.”

“Sorry,” Wise said.  “I didn’t know.  It’s just--your accomplishments are impressive.  But I had hoped you had been planning this for some time because otherwise--you started too early.”

“Surely you don't mean that,”  Ghirahim said.  “If anything, I have been too late.”

“Your impatience is understandable, but you cannot possibly imagine how unprepared you still are to face this foe,”  Wise said.  “Who is your warmaster?  Your tactician?”

“Ah, that was Lord Faust.”

“Was?”

“He's dead,”  Ghirahim said.

Wise put a hand to his cloth-covered face.  “And did he leave any writings on what he planned to do?”

“Not that I'm aware, but I learned some very interesting chess moves from him,”  Ghirahim said.

A strange metallic sound emanated from Wise, then.  It wasn't words, but Ghirahim was picking up undertones of distress.  He gave Wise what he hoped was an encouraging smile.  “I do think Orynx would make a suitable replacement, though I haven't had the opportunity to instate the title to him officially.  He has already taken up Lord Faust's other duties in any--”

Another unintelligible noise emanated from Wise.  “No. Nonononono.  Lord Ghirahim, Orynx is very--single-minded.  A war requires attention to more than just the foe before you.  Also he’s just a bit on the dense side.”

Ghirahim glanced at Orynx, but the guard only gave the demon lord his blandest expression in return.

“He’s the last person you should pick for such a task,” the sorcerer said.

The demon lord turned his face back towards Wise, his eyes narrowed.

“Then who do you recommend?  Yourself?”

“Of course not,” Wise said emphatically.  “That's not what I do, either.  Lord Ghirahim, I have the utmost respect for your tenacity and goals.  While I am reluctant to place too much stock in first impressions, you seem like a decent sort of person.  Which is why I am going to ask, nay,beg, that you make me your advisor.”

“But I don't have advisors,”  Ghirahim said, his brow wrinkling.

“Then who do you get advice from?”  Wise asked.

Ghirahim shrugged.  “Anyone who gives it to me?”

“I—see.  Very well.  I would like to give you advice, then, Lord Ghirahim.  I would like to assist you in this noble venture.  How may I do that?”

“You're a very powerful sorcerer, and clearly quite knowledgeable.  I would be glad to have your assistance.  If you accompany us back to my base on the Surface, you would have your pick of any unfilled roles in the sorcerer's ranks.  And of course I am most interested in discussing any ideas you might have for defeating Hylia and the Sheikahs.”

“That sounds splendid,”  Wise said.

“Perhaps you can also help my soldiers and I to get back to the base I've set up in Faron Woods,”  Ghirahim said.  “Teleportation is the quickest way to do that, and as I understand you are able to teleport here in the desert.”

“Yes, I can help with that,”  Wise said.

“Good,”  Ghirahim responded.  He had accumulated bits of sand in so many uncomfortable places.  He was looking forward to getting back to Faron Woods and taking a well-deserved bath.  He had no idea how he was going to win now.  But perhaps ideas would come more easily after he had had some time to wallow in despair.  Preferably despair with plenty of hot water and soap.

* * *

“I sure hope he’s still all right,” Zelda said.  She instinctively looked back, though behind them lay only the turning gears of the gate and an infinite dark void.

Impa’s expression immediately changed to concern.  “Do you think Ghirahim...?”

Zelda shook her head.  “Link is still alive.  I can sense it.”  At least she had that.  She didn’t have much power in this small, weak mortal form, but that one ability had been preserved.

“Well, that’s good at least.  I’d like to be able to give him a proper apology sometime,”  Impa said.  “For misjudging him. He’s a surprisingly unpretentious chosen hero.”

Zelda smiled.  “He really is, isn’t he?”

Impa nodded, then gestured ahead of them.  “Almost there.”

Zelda looked towards the distance.  They were walking towards--infinite blackness.

“I don’t see--” she began, but then noticed a small star of light in the center of that darkness.  Suddenly a starburst of light ripped through the darkness and they stood in the Temple of Time again.  Zelda immediately started at the crowd around them until she realized they were all Sheikahs.  Also, none of them seemed to notice the two newcomers in front of them.

“We’re here,” Impa announced.

Zelda took in the area, her thoughts racing between the present and the past.  She had thought that integrating her memories as Zelda and Hylia would be difficult.  It hadn’t been.  She had had so many worries about who she would be once she had regained her memories.  Impa had been mostly right, though, even if she hadn’t fully understood the process herself.  Zelda hadn’t suddenly become a completely different person.  But the one thing that she had not prepared Zelda for was how difficult it was to be two people at once, especially when one of those people was a goddess.  She knew why she had chosen to do that.  She had to be grounded in both the past and in her present self.  As Zelda, she knew the present.  As the goddess, she had lived the past.  Well, all but maybe a thousand years of it, anyway.  Arguing with herself was going to take on an entirely new meaning now.  

Still, at the present moment all of herself was in agreement.  Zelda stared at the scene around them in utter astonishment.  People stood in front of them, but it wasn't Zelda and Impa they were looking at.  It was the Gate.  The newly finished Gate of Time.  It stood in a lush realm, with a sky and a land filled with grass and trees and animals.  Zelda had never imagined seeing something like this.  And Hylia had never imagined that mortals could create something like this.  She had always thought, wrongly, she now knew, that only a divinity could create another world.  Even Demise's attempt at creating his own realm had been quite rudimentary, and he had been a demigod.  All of his power had only been able to conjure up the merest shadow of a world.  But this...

“This is amazing.  How, and why, did the Sheikah create this realm?”

Impa smiled.  “Well, as I said, I don't know the specifics.  But a team of spellcasters worked on it with the main designer.  You can see the lot of them standing around here.  They won't notice us, and in fact we can step right through them.  But the rest of this world is quite real, so we can pick up some food here before we head back towards Faron Woods.

“As to why, well, it was meant to serve as a tool for prophecy.  Originally, it was meant to allow people to turn it to any time—the past, the present, the future.  Unfortunately, the Gate is stuck on one time only—the time of it's completion. It loops that month over and over.”

“Oh,” Zelda said.

 Impa frowned.  “Most boring, useless period of time ever, if you ask me.  Still, it has served the Sheikah well as a realm in which to conceal things, or even ourselves, from the scrutiny of outsiders. This place is its own separate world, after all, and draws energy from the void to sustain its existence.  While it has its limits, it's a very useful resource.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes.  “The Sheikah created anentire world to try to get better prophecies?  Why not just ask a Seer?”

Impa’s expression was thoughtful.  “Prophecy can’t see the past.  And you know what they say--history repeats itself.  Also prophecy is often really vague--some people even say it’s so unclear that it’s useless.  The Gate was meant to correct those problems.  Didn’t work for that but--”  Impa shrugged, “we’ve found it useful all the same.”

A thought occurred to her.  Zelda gave Impa a concerned look.  “You destroyed the Gate of Time, though.  Doesn't that mean we're stuck in this realm?”

“No,” Impa said.  “There are many means by which we can pass from this realm into our own. the most convenient being the other end of the Gate.”

“So there's another Gate?”

“Yes,” Impa assured her.  “It's in the Sheikah Temple in Faron Woods.  We'll travel there in this realm, then go through the Gate there to meet up with Tala and the other Sheikah.”

“Oh,” Zelda said, her eyes lighting up.  “Yes, it’s been so long since I talked with Tala.”  There was so much she wanted to say to the only surviving demigoddess of the Sheikah.

_And what does it say of me that the only one of them who lives was also the only one who almost_ couldn’t _die?_

She sighed.  There was so much she had to say.  And so much she had to apologize for.  Of course, nothing she could say could make up for what she had done.  Still, it needed to be said. _She’s been alone for so long..._

“Well, I suppose we’ve been away from the Temple for a while now, haven’t we?”  Impa said absently as she plucked a steaming amplius the size of her hand from a food stall and eyed it hungrily.

Zelda shuddered slightly at the sight of the crustacean’s small beady eyes.  Suddenly Impa turned to face her, comprehension dawning on her features.  “Oh.Oh.You mean from--before, don’t you?”

Zelda nodded.  “It was such a long time ago.  I’m sure it seems even longer to her since I haven’t--experienced the intervening time as she has.  But I’m also sure she hasn’t forgotten.”

Hylia hadn’t forgotten, either.  She never did.

Impa took her hand.  “That reminds me.  Tala told me to tell you something when your memories returned.”

Zelda looked up at the Sheikah woman.  “What did she say?”

“She said,” Impa paused, “--that the eye opened into the empty sky.  She said you’d know what it meant.”  Impa frowned.  “She wouldn’t tell me, though.”

Zelda sighed.  “It’s about a personal matter.”

“Oh, I guess that explains why she sounded so annoyed when I asked about it,”  Impa said.  “I thought it was something about the war.”

“No, but perhaps she’ll tell you herself after we both--” Zelda stopped as one individual caught her attention by passing through several others as she walked towards them.

“Well, it’s _about_ time you two got here,” the red-robed woman said as she approached them, tapping her staff in front of her as she walked.  A white eye of truth was emblazoned on the front of her robes, and Zelda noted the contrast of her dark skin with the wispy clouds of her hair and the milky white covering her eyes.

“You’re late, Your Grace,” the woman said, sounding relieved and stopping directly in front of them.  She stared straight ahead, directly above Zelda’s head.  Was Link truly the only person not taller than her?

Zelda tilted her head to the side.  “Late?  What do you mean by that?”

“Well, my vision had you arriving mmmm...nearly a day earlier.  You can’t imagine how worried I was.  Or how _truly_ infuriating these people are.”  She waved her staff towards the chattering apparitions around them.  “No respect for the craft, I tell you.”

“You mean you’re--” Zelda began.

“--A Seer who can’t see?  Haha, yes.”

Impa gestured towards the Seer.  “Your Grace, this is Arratayne, the last Seer.”

“Arratayne, this is Her Grace--”

“--Hylia the Reborn, also known as Zelda,” Arratayne said quickly, flashing Impa a quick grin. “Yes.  I _know_.” She placed a hand briefly on Zelda’s head.  “You’re shorter than I thought you’d be.”

Zelda felt a deep relief, despite having the diminutive physical stature that so exasperated her now pointed out.  As Hylia, so many had bowed before her to beg for aid or forgiveness.  It was refreshing to meet someone unfamiliar who seemed to feel no desire to humble themselves before her.

“Apologies, Great Seer,”  Impa said.  “I have long heard of you and your deeds but I was not expecting you.  My name is--”

“--Impa.”

Impa’s eyes widened momentarily before her expression changed to a rueful smile.  “Apologies again, it seems I underestimated your abilities.”

“No, I knew your name because the council told me _all_ about you before I left,” Arratayne said.  “That’s about the only thing they’ve been talking about, in fact.  You might not realize this, Impa, but ever since you were chosen for this task, they’ve been at each other’s throats.”

Impa raised an eyebrow, frowning.  “No one ever said anything to me--”

“Of course not,”  Arratayne said, her expression dour.  “They didn’t want you worrying about the politics.  Not when you needed to be focused on the task at hand.”

“What exactly has been going on in the council, then?” Impa asked.  “Did they send you here to meet us?”

“No.  I came because they’re being a bunch of fools, the lot of them,” Arratayne said.  “So I don’t trust them to handle the goddess’s return properly.  I came to warn you of the danger you face from them.”

Zelda felt a sudden flare of anger.  “Why would they be fighting amongst themselves when we are already at war with the demons?  Do I need to remind them of what is at stake?”  Her hand entwined protectively over Impa’s.

“No, I’m afraid that’s exactly the problem,” Arratayne said.  “Hylia, there’s much we have to discuss.  However, I must ask that we leave for my private residence as soon as possible.”  The Seer grimaced.  “I simply loathe Lanayru.”

Zelda tilted her head.  The Lanayru of the present wasn’t the best place to be, she’d admit.  But this place seemed to imitate the form it took when still in its prime.  “Lanayru is is really quite nice, though.  Seaside, plenty of grass and palm trees--”

“No,” Arratayne said, shaking her head.  “I wasn’t talking about the place.  I was talking about that _wretched_ dragon!”

* * *

Link stood next to the bird statue in the Temple of Time.  He didn't have his Loftwing or his Sailcloth.  He deliberated on what he should do.  Finally, he took his tunic off, leaving only his chain mail and undershirt, and touched the bird statue.  It wasn't ideal, but he was confident he could float to the nearest sky island using his tunic as a makeshift sailcloth.  After that, he could signal someone to pick him up from there.

It turned out his plan was more elaborate than necessary.

“Hey, you look like you could use a hand, Link,” a voice called out.  Link craned his head and saw Orielle leaning forward on her brown Loftwing.  She guided the bird in a turn and caught him as he parachuted through the sky using his tunic.  Link held onto her shoulders, grateful that she had caught him but at the same time feeling uncomfortable being too close to someone when he was sweaty and full of dirt.

“I want to know what happened, but let's get you back to the Academy first,” she said.  “Whatever happened, you look like you've been through a lot.   You probably need to rest.”

Link sighed, and quickly putting his tunic back on over his chain mail and undershirt.  He guessed he had been through a lot, but that wasn't really what was troubling him.  He was worried about Fi.  Was she really enslaved to him?  Was _that_ why she called him Master?  He had thought it was just--how she spoke.  But now he didn’t know what to think.  He couldn’t simply pretend everything was all right.  He had to talk to her.

He was also worried about Ghirahim.  Ghirahim probably despised him now.  He hadn't—ever intended to kill the demon lord.  Had he?  He remembered the sinister expression Ghirahim had had on his face as he had prepared to attack Impa.  Link had just reacted then, without really thinking about it.  Still, if he hadn’t acted, Ghirahim might have--he cut the thought off.  A lot of things might have happened.  He supposed he’d never know, now, what those things might be.

His thoughts turned to Zelda.  Should he think of her as Hylia now?  Where was she?  Was she even the same person anymore?  Had she ever been the person he had thought her to be?  Perhaps nothing was as he had naively believed it to be.

When they landed, he saw Kukiel run up to them.   She was wearing her usual outfit along with a red Sky Knight hat.  “Link!  Link!  Look! I'm a hero too, now!  Can I come with you to the Surface?!”

Link wondered how she had gotten the hat.  The Knight's Academy didn't exactly hand them out to just anyone, and he knew that neither of her parents were knights themselves.  He gave her a warm smile, even as his heart broke at her words.   _I’m a hero too, now_ , she had said.  But if there was one thing Link felt certain of, it was that he was anything but a hero.

Link jumped off Orielle's bird and sketched a quick picture.  Kukiel took it.

“Are you calling me short?”  Kukiel said.  “I'm not that short!  Anyway, at least _I'm_ going to get taller!”

Orielle smiled.  “Yes, I think that's what he means, Kukiel.  You can become a Knight and go down to the surface—when you're older.”

Link nodded.

Kukiel jumped around and waved her hands, clutching the drawing in her right hand.  “Aw, but that's going to take sooo long!”

“That depends on how much you study,” Orielle said.  “If you study hard, you might be able to graduate early.  Isn't that right, Link?”

Link nodded, though he thought she might be implying that he had been given his Knight's clothing by studying hard, which hadn't been the case.  It wasn't that he wasn't interested in school, but he had never felt that he had worked as hard as everyone else.  He had just ended up in this situation, somehow.

“Well, then I'll get started now!  You'll see!  I bet I can learn it all really fast!  My Da says I still have a couple years until my Loftwing comes, but I bet they’ll get here earlier if I learn it all before then!”

She looked up at them brightly.  “Well, I gotta go—get started!”  She ran off, taking Link's drawing and the possibly stolen knight's hat with her.

“She's going to make a great knight,”  Orielle said.  “That was never my thing, but I can tell she'll be good at it.  What do you think?”

Link nodded, smiling, though he worried about her other aspiration.  He hoped that if Kukiel ever did go down to the surface, it wouldn’t be in the middle of a war.  He drew a few pictures to convey his thanks and agreed that he would fill her and the other Skyloft residents in on what was happening before he left for the surface again.  Then he went to his room in the Academy, turned the chair near his desk towards the window, and sat down.

Fi jumped out of the sword and floated in front of him.  Light from the window streamed in behind her, outlining her blue glow with a golden one.  She looked down at him as she hovered in the air.  “There is much we must discuss,” she said.

Link nodded.  He thought carefully before communicating his thoughts to Fi.

“I suspected you might be worried about that,” Fi said.  “But understand, Lord Ghirahim is only basing what he says on Scervo's words.  And Scervo says only that which will benefit him.”

But was it true?  Link needed to know.

Fi tilted her head towards the window for a moment before directing her gaze back at him.

“The answer to that is—yes,”  she said.  “But it as not as simple as Scervo made it sound.  I will try to explain.”

“I am a being of great power,” Fi said.  “And I have served in many roles, both within this realm and outside of it.”  Lights glimmered off the surface of her wings as she spoke.  “For many ages, a multitude walked this realm who could check my power.  One by one, many of them died or saw their own power slowly fade in ways that mine did not.  Hylia came to believe that my power was too great in the changed world without some added check to it.”

Link frowned.  He wondered why anyone would think Fi had ever done anything to warrant such suspicion.

“It wasn’t about what I had or hadn’t done,” Fi said.  “Power can overwhelm anyone, no matter how good their intentions may be.  Hylia had the entire future of this world to ensure.  And that was why I agreed that my power be limited.  Hylia originally suggested that some of my abilities be moved to another person, but that option was--objectionable to me.  In the end she presented me with a choice.  I preferred that she alter my nature rather than reduce my abilities.”

Link looked up at her.  Why would she do that?  What possible good could come of it?

“I knew I had the power to serve as the sword of her chosen hero,”  Fi said.  “But such a thing would require certain--sacrifices. I made a choice.  The war needed to be won.”

Link looked at the sword in his hands, and then at Fi.  He had to do something about this.  Even if it wasn’t quite clear to him what he should do.  He couldn’t simply ignore this, though.  He tried to organize his thoughts.  He hoped he could convey them properly to the sword spirit.

She tilted her head.  “I see.  So you do understand why I chose this situation.  But you still wish to know if this binding can be ended.”

Link nodded.  This wasn’t--this couldn’t be right.  Ghirahim was right.  If he cared about Fi, he wouldn’t expect her to serve him.  He was no better than her, no higher being.  She should never be subordinate to him.  No one should.

“My answer to you is that--it can.  And there is a way that you can end it.”

Link felt energy return to him.  There was something he could do!  Would Fi explain it to him?  Could she?

“Yes, I can do that.  But before you decide to end the binding in that way, I would have you understand the consequences of that decision.”

* * *

It was taking all of Ghirahim's self-control not to kill Terrin on sight, and not only because he was still stuck in his sand-filled clothes in the quickly cooling desert.  Circe and the other demons who had been guarding Link hadn't had a chance to explore the large building here because they had been given new orders upon finding Terrin and Astaroth frozen in the desert.  Since the goddess had already left the desert, Ghirahim had decided that the mystery of the strange edifice could wait.  So Wise had teleported Ghirahim, Orynx, and Ferrik there immediately before teleporting the rest of the soldiers back to Faron Woods.  Then they had all waited.  It had taken the rest of the day for the spell on the two demons to dissipate.  They hadn’t been able to capture them until it did, because anything that came near either of the two demons had been slowed down as well.  In that time, Ghirahim had pondered countless ways in which to kill Terrin.  Countless illegal ways.  That he was still thinking of, in fact.  This was unhealthy.  He needed to think of something else.

The external voice of agreement wasn’t helping with that, however.

“I still don't understand,” Wise said.  “Why can't you just execute him now?  You mean you can't just kill him now?  Can I watch when he dies?”

Besides the dim light of the moon and stars, the sandy area was also lit by the torches Orynx and Ferrik held, as well as the light orbs that Wise and Ghirahim had conjured.

“Because—laws,”  Ghirahim said, grinding his teeth.  “Laws which I intend to follow, because I put them in place and because they are all a very good idea, most of the time.  But which are very inconvenient just now. Anyway, I know what I have against Lord Terrin,” Ghirahim said.  “But what did he do to get on _your_ bad side?”

“Oh, a lot of things,” Wise said.  “A lot of things.”

“Hey, I remember you.” Terrin jabbed a claw towards Wise.  The green masked demon now stood in the cage that they had found near him in Lanayru.   “The one with the odd voice-changing spell.  You’re the same sorcerer that wanted to get rid of Thressan, aren’t you?”  Terrin said.

The sorcerer crossed his arms.  His eyes, the only visible part of his face, narrowed.  “Why yes, though I must wonder why you ask.  That’s hardly relevant right now.”

“I’ll admit that we weren’t exactly friends, but this is uncalled for!”  Terrin protested.  “I helped you depose that depraved fiend!”

“Your one redeeming act,” Wise said, rustling their wings.  “Still, that cannot erase your _many_ crimes.”

Ghirahim’s attention turned to a different sorcerer on seeing a small movement from them.  Astaroth was currently standing outside the cage, though he was being closely watched.    Although he'd been assisting Terrin in his treason, the accounts of his actions as given by Circe and the other soldiers made his offenses comparatively minor.  The sorcerer, who was currently flanked by Orynx and Ferrik, had laced his hands together, though his fingers still fidgeted nervously.  He was giving Ghirahim a worried frown.

“Lord Ghirahim, I must ask that whatever grievances this other sorcerer has not be added to whatever charges you are placing on Lord Terrin,” Astaroth added quickly.  “If his complaints are of events that happened during Thressan’s reign, then they have certainly exceeded the statute of limitations.”  The red demon seemed to shrink when the shrouded sorcerer turned their gaze on him.

“Not that I wish to devalue whatever injury you feel my lord has brought upon you, good sir,”  Astaroth said quickly.  “But surely you must see that such old events can hardly be brought to trial.  What evidence could possibly be--?”

Wise waved a hand dismissively.  “Yes, yes, of course.  Anyway, I understand he’s done more than enough recently to merit a swift execution.  He does seem to be constantly causing trouble.”

Astaroth turned to Ghirahim and looked stricken.  “Execution?  What are the charges against him?”

Ghirahim scowled.  “What charges?  Only treason, Astaroth.  Interfering with my plans.  Disobeying my _direct_ orders.  Causing the sky hero to escape.  The sky hero who--nearly killed me!  I was so close to victory, Astaroth.  And now we have the sky hero _and_ a goddess running free!”

Terrin hissed at the word goddess.  His posture wilted, making him seem smaller.  “You are right, my lord,” he said, in an unexpectedly quiet voice,  “I deserve to be charged with treason.  I did not mean for any of this to happen as it did, but I have failed in the worst possible way.”

“Yes, you have,”  Ghirahim said. “I hope you aren’t expecting any mercy.”

“Of course not,”  Terrin said.  His masked face was tilted towards the ground.  He gestured briefly towards the red-robed sorcerer.  “Astaroth, I release you from my service.  You needn’t concern yourself with assisting me any longer.”

Astaroth’s eyes widened.  “Are you quite certain, my lord?”

“Yes,”  Terrin said.

“Well, I--all right,”  Astaroth said.  He turned to Ghirahim.  “I suppose I should ask what the charges against myself are.”

“Nothing,”  Ghirahim said.

“Nothing?”  Astaroth asked, his expression becoming cautiously hopeful.

“I assume you acted on Lord Terrin’s orders,”  Ghirahim said.  “The laws do not prescribe any punishment for those who only acted under duress.  We’ll be keeping you a bit to ask you some questions, of course, but I think it very likely that afterwards you will be free to go.  You have another chance, Astaroth.  I hope you will not waste it.”  He didn’t want to have to kill the other sorcerer.  They had too few sorcerers at any rate to be killing anyone like Astaroth if they didn’t have to.  He only hoped the other sorcerer wouldn’t act out of misplaced loyalty towards Terrin.

“I won’t, my lord.  Thank you.”  Astaroth seemed relieved, though he glanced worriedly towards Terrin before turning to Ferrik, who stood to the right of the sorcerer.  “Are you truly one of the Elite Guard?”

Ferrik gave the sorcerer a surprised look.  “Er--yes?  Why?”

“Ah, no reason,” Astaroth said quickly.  “I was just curious.  I’ve heard a bit about you, is all.”

Ferrik puffed up a bit.  “Well, I suppose it is a prestigious position.”

Orynx turned to Astaroth.  “No talking, prisoner.”  He glared over at Ferrik as well, though he said nothing to the other guard.

Astaroth nodded and looked towards the ground.  Ferrik only rolled his eyes, though he also said nothing in response.

Ghirahim took a deep breath. “So, now that we’ve finally gotten all that out of the way, let’s get out of this place.”  He had a lot of work ahead of him.  He grimaced at the gritty feeling inside his jumpsuit, and tried not to fall over from exhaustion.  It had been a long day.  Too long.  He needed to escape from this place. _I won’t even be able to get to sleep until I’ve washed all this cursed sand off._

Wise nodded and waved a hand.  Ghirahim noted that the world faded out just a bit more slowly when the other sorcerer teleported them.  The process itself also felt a bit--odd, as if he could feel his body dissolving.  The green trees of Faron Woods appeared around them then.

He noticed that Orynx seemed to have developed a twitch in one eye.  Ghirahim poked him in the arm.

“Feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” Orynx said curtly.

Ghirahim shrugged and turned to walk away.  The light breeze around them strengthened.  The demon lord could smell a storm rolling in.  “I’ll be in my chambers,” he said, the three pointed sections of his cape flapping behind him as he walked.  “No one is to disturb me for any reason for three hours.”

“And what if they do?”  Wise asked.

“They will sorely regret it.  I will collect every grain of sand that still resides on me or my apparel and force them to wear it,”  Ghirahim said simply.

 

 


	27. Chapter 26: Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim has an ominous dream. Wise doesn't want to be in a song. Orynx doesn't want to be a warmaster. Long meeting contains a disturbing lack of bloodshed and dismemberment, and Ghirahim ponders whether Grendel has possibly been replaced with a very convincing look-alike. Ghirahim and Scervo meet again. Lord Terrin is brought to trial.

**Chapter 26: Judgment**

Ghirahim was enjoying a very relaxing bath of boiling water. Of course, eventually it was all going to turn into steam, but that was good, too. _Bathe in the blood of my enemies? Do I look like I bathe in blood? That would be disgusting._ He looked up at the skylight. _Then again, I won't say that I haven't occasionally-tasted it._

Ghirahim slowly extended his long tongue to taste the air, which was filled with the essence of his lavender soap. He retracted his tongue slowly back into his mouth and watched the clouds go past the moon through the three diamond windows on the ceiling. He felt his eyelids lowering...

He was standing in a field, only it was actually a chessboard. On the other end stood Hylia, standing tall as the King, and Impa as the imposing Queen. Fi and Link were pawns. Tala was a bishop, and other Sheikah filled the rest of the roles, excepting the second bishop, which was gone. One of the knights stood out in particular. The Sheikah teleporter.

He turned his attention to the closer pieces. On his side, Ferrik and Orynx were knights. The rest of the Order of the Diamond Table made up the rooks, pawns, and one bishop. The bishop was Terrin. He scowled at it.

"You don't belong here," he said.

"Yes, I do," Terrin replied. "In any event, I don't answer to _you_." He jabbed one of his long claws towards the demon lord.

Ghirahim looked over at the pawns to each side of him, and then realized he was a pawn as well. As he turned back again, he noticed there was no Queen behind him. He saw a King on his side, but unlike the other pieces, it didn't resemble anyone and only seemed to be a generic piece. As he continued to examine it, the piece seemed to grow more-alive, until it suddenly materialized the Unbreakable Sword. Ghirahim held out his arms as it was brought down on him.

He jolted awake, sitting up straight in the bath. After a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down. He hadn't had a dream like that-in a while. The Shard of Truth had caused most of his dreams to be about actual events in his life. Now that it was gone, his dreams would probably become considerably less-literal.

 _At least I'm not a Seer. As far as I know, anyway. As useful as that might be, I'd rather not see the future in my nightmares._ Not that he didn't still find the dream disturbing. Even as he took a few slow breaths, he could feel it had left a deep impression on him. _Still, it seems a somewhat accurate assessment of our current situation._ What he found deeply unsettling was the feeling in the dream that events were spiraling out of his control. He didn't need to be a Seer to know that.

He brushed the fingers of his right hand absently over the top of his left hand, where the shard had been most recently. He was unused to this silence. Usually the Shard of Truth had something insightful, if occasionally obnoxious, to say about his thoughts. He wanted it back. He had thought, had hoped, that having the Shard in a different hand might throw the Sheikah off. So though he had usually kept it in his right hand, he had changed it to the left after Impa's first attempt to take the Shard. He had hoped that would be enough to throw her off if she tried to steal it again. Unfortunately it hadn't helped.

Ghirahim again looked up at the three diamond skylight windows through the steam as his thoughts wandered back to the dream again. He was probably only having nightmares about Terrin because the trial hadn't yet happened. Then again, Terrin hadn't been the threat to him in the dream. Even the Sheikahs hadn't been the threat. The King on his own side had been. _Makes sense, I suppose. I wasn't exactly on the best terms with the last one. Still, Releris is very dead now, so there is that to take comfort in, I suppose._

He sighed. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Ghirahim said.

"It's been 3 hours and _one minute_ ," a metallic voice said suddenly through the door.

Ghirahim sat up straight and materialized his black saber in his hand before he realized the voice was not a threat. He leaned back in the bath again and let the sword dissolve back into diamonds. Steam filled the air around him in a thick white fog. The bath was almost empty of water now, with the bubbling remainder of it rapidly joining the steam in the room.

"My immense patience means you are obligated not to cover me in any of that wretched sand. There is much I'd like to discuss with you."

The demon lord sighed again. "You'll have to wait a few more minutes, I'm afraid," he said. "I fell asleep and lost track of the time. But not to worry, there's quite a bit I'd like to discuss with you as well, Wise."

"Wonderful," the sorcerer's metallic voice responded.

Ghirahim stood and stepped out of the tub, drying himself off and putting his recently cleaned clothing back on. He took a few minutes to preen in the full-length mirror, using his magic to ensure that not a hair was out of place. Once he felt presentable, he opened the door. Wise stood there, flanked by Orynx and Ferrik, who had been guarding the outside of the room the entire time. The older sorcerer was as Ghirahim remembered him-still dressed in concealing clothing that covered him from head to toe, leaving only his brown eyes and black wings visible. Even his claws were covered completely in a sheen of silver metal. Ghirahim wondered idly what drove the other sorcerer to such great lengths of secrecy, but decided the question could wait.

"I hope you are feeling more rested, Lord Ghirahim," Wise said.

Ghirahim quirked the side of his mouth into a smile. "That is the advantage of falling asleep in the bath. Now, what did you want to discuss with me?"

"I've been on the surface for a little while now, and I hadn't realized so much had changed in the demon realm while I was away. I'd like to know a bit more about how you run things and what you have planned."

"Ah, of course." Ghirahim yawned and stretched his arms. "Why don't we walk to my quarters?"

Wise gestured towards the hallway. "Lead on."

Ghirahim turned and walked in the direction of his room. As they walked down the corridor, he stopped as he saw someone walk towards them in the hallway.

"Lady Pyre," he said to the bokoblin woman walking towards them. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

The red demon stopped and leaned on her spiked club. "What do you think? I want to hear what happened!"

"I've sent out messengers to inform all of the Order of our-predicament," Ghirahim said.

"No, I don't want to hear it from _them_ ," Lady Pyre said. "I want to hear it from you. And another thing. Bards make terrible messengers."

Ghirahim frowned. "I think they make much more entertaining messengers."

"They are exasperating. I need news, not five different ways to describe your pointy cape!" Lady Pyre said.

Ghirahim smiled at that. "So glad to hear they're focusing in on the _important_ details."

"Don't test me," she grumbled.

"Very well, then. Hylia escaped. The Sky Hero escaped. Terrin is being tried for treason. Lanayru is an accursed place with too much sand. I found a mysterious and powerful sorcerer there, though." He gestured to Wise.

Lady Pyre looked up at Wise. "Hmmmm, yes. I remember you."

Ghirahim's eyes widened. "You've met?"

"No," Lady Pyre said. "But I know this is the same sorcerer who helped bring about the end of Thressan's reign." She looked back over to Wise. "Though I think you might have chosen a better champion for that than Releris."

Wise nodded. "I agree. I never thought Releris to be worthy of the throne, but I tired of waiting for one who would be. Thressan had to die."

"I suppose that's a reasonable assessment. Though I must ask, why didn't you take the throne for yourself?"

Wise looked down at the floor. "Because I can't wield the Unbreakable Sword. By that time, Thressan had become so powerful, it was the only means to destroy him."

Ghirahim felt a tinge of disappointment. Wise was a powerful sorcerer, and if he had proved himself trustworthy, Ghirahim would have been willing to allow him to wield the sword. Apparently that wouldn't be possible, though. Still, he wondered how the sorcerer could possibly be lacking in any of the three qualities necessary to be a bearer of the sword.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Lady Pyre said.

"Anyway, since we've never crossed paths before, how did you know I was the same sorcerer who helped Releris? I doubt he would have ever mentioned it."

"It was hardly difficult. After Releris died, some rather more reliable accounts of Thressan's defeat were written," Lady Pyre said. "You were mentioned in those accounts. Also, it seems that was the first thing Ghirahim's bards picked up on, even before their refrains of pointy capes and perfect hair."

"What? No," Wise said. "I don't _want_ to be in a song!"

Lady Pyre shrugged. "Sorry to hear that. Seeing as since you're in _five_ of them now."

Ghirahim smiled. "I see your reputation precedes you, Wise. Anyway, as it seems this is your first time meeting Lady Pyre, you might like to know that she serves in the Order of the Diamond Table."

"The-what?"

Ghirahim frowned. "Oh, I haven't explained that yet, have I? Each of the Order members has a vote on new policies or laws put in place, and duties based on their abilities. They are also my heirs if I should die. Much better to choose heirs who I know are actually qualified to do something than simply going by blood relation, I should think."

"Diamond-Table." Wise looked between Ghirahim and Lady Pyre.

"Lord Ghirahim _is_ rather fond of diamonds," Lady Pyre said, her eyes rolling slightly. "I personally think we should have gone with a round table, you know, as a nod to the old traditions, but in the end none of us thought it was worth the trouble to fight him over it."

Wise stared at her for several moments, then at the windows, which were all in the shape of diamonds, and the banners, with Lord Ghirahim's three yellow diamonds on a field of red. Then he looked back at the demon lord, seeming to scan his clothing from top to bottom. "I see."

"We could have gone with the diamonds-arranged-in-a-circular-shape design," Ghirahim said defensively.

"Only if we wanted to worry about stabbing ourselves on the table every meeting," Lady Pyre replied crisply.

"Lord Ghirahim, you mentioned heirs earlier," Wise said. "Just how many of these, ah, heirs, have you chosen?"

"Well, six right now. I'll need to replace Lord Terrin soon, though, I imagine."

"You made Terrin one of you heirs?!"

"A miscalculation," Ghirahim said.

"Ah," Wise replied. "Well, I'll not criticize you for such mistakes considering the ones I've made." He looked back at Pyre and bowed slightly. "It was nice meeting you, Lady Pyre. If I may ask, what are these duties of yours that Lord Ghirahim mentioned?"

"Certainly," Lady Pyre said. "I'm the Minister of Finance. I make certain the realm's money is managed properly."

"Oh?" Wise said. "Is that a difficult job?"

"Seven Order members with very different priorities can sometimes make it so," Lady Pyre said. "But finances are probably the least of our disagreements. I for one feel comfortable carrying but a single spiked club to every meeting." A corner of her mouth quirked up and she glanced over at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim laughed. "Yes, sometimes the debates in our meetings can get a bit, ah, heated. You should attend one, Wise! How about the one scheduled for tomorrow?"

"You don't need to persuade me," Wise said. "I'm going to have to see this-Diamond Table of yours."

Lady Pyre yawned. "Ah, excuse me. I'll have to make sure to present my most exciting financial report for the meeting. Though now that I finally have a clear account of what happened in Lanayru, I'm going to get some rest." She glanced over at Ghirahim. "Nice to know you're in one piece." Lady Pyre glanced at the sword that Orynx carried sheathed on his back "Well, technically two pieces."

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "Thank you."

Lady Pyre grinned, showing her pointed white teeth. "Just make sure you don't end up in any more." Then the bokoblin woman continued down the corridor.

"What was that about? What she said about-two pieces?" Wise said as they started walking towards Ghirahim's rooms again.

"Oh, she was referring to the fact that I'm bonded to the Unbreakable Sword," Ghirahim said.

He thought he saw the other sorcerer's eyes widen. "But that's-incredibly dangerous. You could have died!"

"Yes, well, I wasn't consulted. Releris saw both me and the sword as mere tools. He was the one who did it."

"That's terrible! Is it painful?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "The process itself was extremely unpleasant. But no, I'm not in any pain from it. I actually rather like being bonded to the sword, especially since I no longer need to serve Releris." He stopped. "And here we are, at my quarters." He opened the door and the four of them filed into his room.

"Please, have a seat, Wise," Ghirahim said, and gestured to a large cushioned chair.

Wise settled into the chair and looked between Ferrik and Orynx. "These two appear to be your guards. But you also said that Orynx here was-"

"Taking up Lord Faust's duties, yes," Ghirahim said. "And Ferrik is also temporarily standing in for Lady Embers, at least until we win the war. She's managing the affairs of the Lower Realms right now, but I'm sure she'll want to resume her position once it's all over."

"So they both serve on this Diamond Table of yours?"

"Yes," Ferrik said enthusiastically. "It's a very prestigious position!"

"You must trust these two very much," Wise said.

"With my life," Ghirahim responded.

"Interesting," Wise said. "This has all come as a surprise to me. So much has changed since I left for the surface. But anyway, what is your strategy for winning this war?"

"Ah, well I need to rethink that. I had planned to prevent the Spirit Maiden from recovering Hylia's memories, but unfortunately I was too late."

"How did you plan to do that, though? Surely you know that if her vessel is killed outright, she will simply be reborn."

"Of course. I was going to capture the Spirit Maiden before she regained Hylia's memories. The Sheikah would have had to surrender then. I suppose I should still do that, but it will be much more difficult."

"True," Wise said. "Though the goddess is still mortal, I agree that it might now be very difficult now to hold her captive for long enough to perform the spell to destroy her essence."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "The-what?"

"You mean that wasn't what you planned to do?"

"No! I-I didn't even know that was possible." Ghirahim's thoughts reeled with this new information. He could kill the goddess? Permanently? He hadn't even considered that that might be a possibility. But if it was...what would it require of him? To do magic of that magnitude surely wouldn't come without a price. Perhaps...perhaps it was a price worth paying, though. "I suppose if that's a possibility, then it might come to that," Ghirahim said, "Still, I think my original plan will better prevent the Sheikahs from retaliating against us."

"And what is that plan?"

"I will capture Hylia and have her swear a vow to stop the war. To never seal the demons away again. The Sheikahs and her other champions will have to abide by her vow as well because this time it is _their_ magic at stake. If they do, they keep their magic. If they don't, then they lose their magic, giving us an overwhelming advantage against them."

Wise leaned back in the chair. "It might be difficult to convince her to make such a vow."

"That's true. However, if it really is possible to destroy her entirely, then that is an option if she refuses. Perhaps mentioning that possibility will convince her to make the vow."

"Hmmmm," Wise said. "Yes, that just might work. Not that I consider myself any judge of this sort of thing. You need to find someone who can help you with this war."

Ghirahim looked at Orynx. "I still think the one who can do that is right here."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Wise's metallic voice said sharply.

Orynx frowned. "Wise is right. I'm not-I shouldn't be involved with that."

"And I shouldn't be a ruler," Ghirahim said. "But sometimes we just have to do the best that we know how. I appreciate your advice, Wise. But I think you are wrong in this case. Both of you."

Orynx only frowned and looked away.

Wise steepled his silver-clawed fingers. "Very well."

"That's it? You don't want to insist, perhaps challenge me to a duel?" Ghirahim asked, smiling.

Wise chuckled. "Do I want to challenge the Unbreakable Sword to a duel? No. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Ghirahim said. "I suppose we'll find out."

"I suppose we will," Wise said, his gaze lingering on the guard.

* * *

Wise had left, and Ghirahim had dismissed Ferrik for time being. But he had asked Orynx to stay a bit longer.

"Let's talk," Ghirahim said.

"About what?" Orynx asked, his expression guarded.

"About the Shard," Ghirahim replied, pacing around the room.

"Oh," Orynx said, his eyes widening. "Yes, that's a problem, isn't it?"

"I know that half the reason I've been able to keep the throne for as long as I have was that Shard. Now that it's gone...I don't know what I should do." Ghirahim threw up his hands and sank into his cushioned armchair. "I am no expert on political machinations. I know I've only succeeded because politics are a lot easier when people can't lie to you."

"I understand your concern," Orynx said. "I will do whatever I can to help you, but I know nothing can replace the Shard."

"I have to get it back," Ghirahim said, putting his face in his hands. An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over him. "It could be anywhere by now, though!"

"Maybe Impa still has it?"

"Possibly, but why would they have her keep it? It would make more tactical sense to hide it away with someone who wouldn't be easy for me to encounter. Like Tala. Or some random Sheikah."

"Perhaps," Orynx said. "Even if she keeps it, she might not stay with the Goddess. The Sheikahs could change her guard now that speed is no longer a priority."

"Yes, that too! But I can't go on some wild chase for it while I'm trying to find the Goddess!"

"Send the spies," Orynx said. "They'll be able to find out what happened to it."

Ghirahim looked up. "Yes...that's an excellent idea! I can bring it up in tomorrow's meeting!"

"Well, maybe it would be better if you didn't mention that you lost the Shard to the other Order members," Orynx said.

"Yes, of course," Ghirahim said. "I know I can trust the spymaster, though, so I'll just say I want them to track Impa during the meeting and give them the rest of the details later. And-if the spies can track what Impa did with the Shard, they might even find the Goddess as well!"

Orynx smiled. "That's true."

Ghirahim smiled back. "See, this is why I know you'll make a good warmaster."

Orynx frowned. "I have to disagree with that."

"I know you can do this!" Ghirahim insisted.

"Sure I _can_ ," Orynx growled. "But there's a very good reason I shouldn't. I am not the best person for this task. And I want you to win this war."

"Orynx, you _are_ the one who is the most suited to this task."

"Fine. Then the first thing I'm going to do is find someone else to do it," Orynx said.

Ghirahim shrugged. "Very well. But only I can appoint them to the position."

Orynx scowled. "I didn't ask for this."

"Why do you think you would be such a terrible person for this?" Ghirahim crossed his arms. "You know how to fight. You know how to plan. You deposed a king!"

"My lord, do you remember who actually _wanted_ this position?"

"Lord Faust, of course, but he's-"

"No, I mean the _other_ lord who wanted it."

"I don't know what you-" Ghirahim began. An old memory surfaced. "Don't be ridiculous. I would never let _Lord Terrin_ have such power!"

"Of course not," Orynx said. "What you don't realize is that giving me that power would be just as dangerous, perhaps even more so."

"Orynx, I realize you have some sort of guilt complex about being trained from birth to be an unfeeling killing machine, but-you're not like that now. And you're nothing like Lord Terrin!"

Orynx took a deep breath. "I understand why you think that. But I don't have a guilt complex, I just know what I am. War is about causing destruction and death. And yes, I _am_ good at that, probably more than you, or even Wise, realizes.

It's just that I am _too_ good at it, and enjoy it _too_ much. So much that I might lose sight of any other purpose than the complete destruction of our enemies, even if that sabotages our true goal entirely. You aren't fighting this war just to see the Sheikahs die. If we don't get to escape the Lower Realms, then nothing else we've done here matters.

That's why you didn't give the position to Terrin, is it not? Not because he wouldn't revel in the destruction of war, not because he has no experience in such things, but because he would become focused on the destruction itself, and not the purpose of it. Do you think his recent mistakes the result of mere carelessness? No. They are deeply ingrained in his being. And in mine."

Ghirahim stared at Orynx, stunned. "This is incredible."

"What do you mean?" Orynx asked.

"You're telling me you don't want the job because you want it too much. Also I can't believe you to have any of Terrin's disposition."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Orynx said. "I doubt even Wise does, though he probably has a much closer conception of it."

"Orynx, how long did you know Wise before we met him again in Lanayru?"

"Not very long. A year, maybe. Events happened very quickly after I convinced him I was truly willing to help depose Thressan."

"Then how could his opinion of you be more informed than mine?" Ghirahim asked. "I knew you longer, even if he knew you before I was born. I've known you most of my life, Orynx."

"Wise knew me before I learned to repress most all of the habits Thressan cultivated in me," Orynx said. "And I'm not saying I won't keep doing that. Unlike Terrin, I don't want to be like that anymore. It's just that, right now, I only need to defend, and I only need to fight people who are a direct threat to those around me. I can handle that. But if I have to lead a war, I'm going to have to decide who lives and who dies. On my own side. I'd need to be less-attached to others. And that's a mindset I am very familiar with, but only in a way that is completely disastrous to those other people. I don't want to be that person ever again."

"All right. Even with everything you've told me, I'll admit there's a lot I don't know about you," Ghirahim said. "But I know you want to do what is best for the realm. That you care what happens to our people. The fact that we are having this discussion proves that."

Orynx's frown deepened, and he seemed to tense.

"So I will trust your judgment on this," the demon lord said.

Ghirahim could see the relief in Orynx's expression. "You will appoint someone else, then?" Orynx's voice was hopeful.

"I-yes," Ghirahim said. "I'll find someone else to lead the war."

Orynx's shoulders slumped over. "Thank you," he responded. "I never wanted to be involved in any of this Order nonsense, anyway."

"Well, I meant you won't have to be warmaster," Ghirahim said. "But you'll still be replacing Lord Faust in the Order, so I'm sorry to disappoint you there."

Orynx raised a thick black eyebrow. "But what exactly will I be doing, then?"

Ghirahim smiled. "Lord Rend has been telling me for forever that he needs help with _his_ duties. I think you will make an excellent Second Ambassador! Anyway, we need someone to be a proper liaison to the Mogmas, who are currently our closest allies on the surface. I'm afraid that Rend isn't exactly their favorite person right now, haha."

Orynx's eyes widened. His mouth opened, though no words emerged.

"It's perfect isn't it? No killing involved, and you'll finally get to develop your eloquence and ability at persuasion." Ghirahim said, smiling. "Though-you might need to wear something a bit more formal than what you have now. Oooh, I could help you pick it out!"

* * *

As Ghirahim settled down in his bed, he realized that he was feeling much more hopeful. He still believed he could win. That he _would_ win. Hylia was going to be an unknown factor. With her return, the demons had been dealt a terrible blow. But he would find her, and capture her, and then the war would end. One way or another.

_Orynx wasn't happy to hear about his new job. But he didn't fight me on it, so Second Ambassador it is! Of course, what to do about this warmaster business is an open question I suppose. But perhaps I'll get some ideas if I bring it up with the others tomorrow._

Tomorrow was going to be the next meeting for the Order. And while there were a lot of topics for that meeting, the one that was preoccupying Ghirahim's mind was Lord Terrin's upcoming trial.

_Terrin the Traitor. Has a good ring to it. I still can't believe Orynx thinks he's anything like him. At least he didn't fight me on the Ambassador thing. Though perhaps he was just too tired to. I hope he's getting some sleep right now. I have three other guards, so I don't need him sulking outside my door all night._

* * *

Ghirahim walked into the meeting room for the Order to find that everyone else was already there. He stopped in the doorway when he saw everyone staring at him expectantly and gave them a resigned smile.

"I apologize for my lateness," he said. "Yesterday was quite a long day for me."

"You are a bit late," Amelia said. She smiled. "But _fashionably_ so, hmm?"

Ghirahim returned the smile. "True. But given that I am always fashionable, I would much prefer to be fashionably on time." He took a seat. "Shall we begin?"

Lord Grendel cleared his throat. Ghirahim looked over at him. His eyes narrowed. "Lord Grendel? Are you quite all right?"

"Hmmm?" Grendel said. He looked down at the brown shirt and overalls he was wearing. Then he laughed. "Ahem. Yes, of course my name isn't Grendel. He is sleeping in so I just took his place here since he'll be sleeping 'til noon and then actually eating breakfast, which I noticed is missing here. It seems I haven't mentioned that this accursed pointy table has a distinct lack of edible items?"

_It has to be him. Also that is exactly like something he would say. And yet. Those clothes look like they are for working with something more strenuous than scribbling ink on paper, and are also not yellow, so Grendel would never wear them. A paradox._

Ghirahim waved a hand. An enormous fruit bowl appeared in front of the portly green demon. "What a shame Lord Grendel has chosen to miss the meeting. Well, you can take him back a souvenir, at least."

Grendel took two Deku pears from the bowl. "What an excellent idea. I'll just-taste test these first."

"Of course," Ghirahim said. He snapped, and food appeared in front of the other Order members as well. "I do regret my lateness, and I'm sure a snack will go a long way towards improving meeting quality. Let us commend not-Grendel for the recommendation."

Ghirahim heard a familiar squelch-pop sound from behind him. _Well,_ t _here's only one teleporter who sounds like like_ , he thought. "Ah, and please allow me to introduce Wise. He is a powerful sorcerer who has agreed to help us defeat the Sheikahs."

There were murmurs around the table.

"It's good to know we have another powerful ally to help us, especially with all the bad news we've had lately," Rend said. "But-apologies if it seems that I am prying-I understand that Wise is not your real name, and that you always hide yourself and even your voice. For what reason do you conceal your true identity?"

"That's a good question," Wise said. "I can't tell you the specifics, but I have powerful enemies who have brought me to great harm in the past. Some of them still live, and I fear their knowledge of me. Also, I've been betrayed so many times that I've come to fear that today's friends may be tomorrow's foes, and the less my foes know about me the better."

"That's fair," Rend said. "I hope we can prove ourselves true friends, then."

"As do I," Wise said.

Grendel cleared his throat. "Yes, I think you will find that Lord Rend is quite trustworthy and fair," he said. "Even with those who he might have been on-less than good terms with."

Ghirahim looked between Grendel and Rend. What exactly had happened between them while he'd been away? It looked like Rend had made good on his threat to have Grendel work in that hole in the ground he was trying to excavate his relative's relics from. Which hardly seemed like it would have inclined Grendel to put in any kind words about Rend. _Well, perhaps I'll find out later. At least Wise might feel more at ease given how civil they're acting._

Wise did in fact seem more at ease. Ghirahim noticed the other sorcerer took an apple out of the fruit bowl in front of him and put it in a satchel attached to his robe. _I guess he can't exactly eat that now if he wants to continue concealing his face._

"I'm glad to hear that," Wise said. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, I ask everyone the customary question. Does anyone plan to kill anyone else during the meeting?"

"Seems kind of a-foreboding question." Wise tilted his head.

"I suppose," Ghirahim said. "But it's just a formality, ha."

There was a chorus of no's and Ghirahim was heartened to hear that Grendel did not in fact say yes this time, even if the lack of the Shard made that answer more foreboding than he would have liked.

_But I'm not worried about Grendel trying kill anyone during the meeting, anyway. If he was going to kill someone, he'd do it when they were alone, and stab them in the back. Or rather, get someone else to stab them in the back. I don't think Grendel would ever deign to actually use a real weapon himself._

Turning his attention back to the meeting, Ghirahim cleared his throat. "Now, let's begin."

"Ahem, yes," Grendel said, looking down at his neatly organized papers. "The first item of business is, ah, your report, Lord Ghirahim."

 _Time to tell everyone about the bad news,_ Ghirahim thought. While he was sure they had all heard already, if they hadn't guessed from his less-than-excited demeanor, he still wasn't looking forward to this.

"I'm afraid that I was unable to capture the Spirit Maiden before she retrieved the last of the goddesses memories," Ghirahim said. "She went through the Gate of Time, which was destroyed as she and her Sheikah guardian fled into it. I might have caught them in time, but I was attacked by the Sky Hero and his sword."

The room was silent for several moments.

"So, what do we do now?" Amelia asked.

"Did the goddess also regain her-power?" Grendel asked tentatively.

"No, not as far as I can tell. She still seemed to rely on the assistance of her Sheikah guardian, Impa, for protection."

"So then this is not that bad, right?" Grendel said, smiling hopefully.

"Wrong," Ghirahim responded. "With her memories returned, she will be a much more formidable foe."

"Oh." Grendel frowned and made some sort of note in his notebook. "What now, then? This hero sounds dangerous. What are we to do about him? Kill him?"

Ghirahim scowled. "I'll need to think about it. The agreement I have with his sword still holds, and if it didn't, she would surely attack our base at the Sealed Grounds again. Still, he is clearly a threat and needs to be recaptured at the very least."

Grendel frowned. "Yes, that makes sense, I suppose. Still, what are we going to do about this sword spirit, Fi? Do you think she might break her end of your agreement, if she sees an opportunity to win?"

Ghirahim frowned. "I'm-not really sure."

"How powerful is she?" Amelia asked. "You said she nearly leveled the camp in the Sealed Grounds before you made this agreement with her."

"I can only conclude she must be near equal in power to me," Ghirahim responded. "That's why I chose to negotiate with her rather than fight. I might have been able to defeat her, but it would have been at the cost of turning Faron Woods into a wasteland and killing everyone in it. There must be a better way."

Amelia frowned, looking down at the table. "There must be some way to contain her."

"I don't know of-" Ghirahim stopped. "Wait-you're right! There is! There's a type of stone that confines her to the sword." He thought back to his first encounter with Scervo, and how he had used a stone in his chest to confine Fi to her sword. "I've seen it used before. We'd need to prevent anyone from moving the sword away from that stone, but if we could find one of those, then we could safely confine her."

"Then we have a chance to stop her," Rend said.

"Yes," Ghirahim responded.

"I'll add 'discuss mysterious stone' as a topic for our next meeting, then," Grendel said. "I do hope everyone will make an effort to find out more about what kind of stone this is, and how to obtain one. The next item on the agenda is Lady Amelia's discussion of Terrin's upcoming trial."

Ghirahim rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Now this was what he'd been waiting for! "Yes, Amelia?"

"Ah, I can see how much you're looking forward to this, Lord Ghirahim. Now, as the Minister of Justice, I would usually be the one to pass judgment on a case like Lord Terrin's. However, I must appoint someone else to this case, as I have a conflict of interest."

"What?!" Ghirahim said, surprised.

Amelia sighed. "Two, actually. Firstly, as I am a personal friend of the accuser, Lord Ghirahim, I may appear to have a vested interest in convicting Lord Terrin regardless of the evidence."

"But surely that isn't-" Ghirahim said.

"Second, as the accused has incidentally warned me of an attempt on my life, I may appear to have a vested interest in acquitting him regardless of the evidence."

"But he didn't-"

"So no matter which way I might judge him, I might have unfairly weighed these factors in my judgment."

"But maybe they cancel out?" Ghirahim asked hopefully.

"No," Amelia said. "No, they don't."

Ghirahim tried not to look too sulky. "So who are you appointing?"

"No one you'd know. What's important is that they have had no prior encounters with Lord Terrin. I'm not sure there is anyone who, hmmm, has no _opinion_ on him whatsoever, as he is very well-known, but this was the best I could do."

"So when is the trial?" Ghirahim asked.

"Tomorrow," Amelia said. "I have spoken with the accused, and he expressed a desire to 'get it over with'."

Ghirahim felt a pang of...something, but quickly squelched it. _It seems rather less satisfying to destroy him when he's not even putting up a fight. But not that much less satisfying. I'll live._

"Well, that's good to know," Ghirahim said. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Amelia said.

"Very well, then," Ghirahim said. "Thank you, Amelia. What is our next order of business?"

Grendel picked up his paper and eyed it with a look of absolute disgust. "Our new _temporary_ Order member, Ferrik of the Elite Guard, wishes to make a statement."

Ferrik stood and said, "I'm, ah, honored to serve at this prestigious, um, Table. I was wondering, though-Lady Embers is only temporarily absent. Once we win the war, she'll take her place here again and of course that means I'll be out of a job! Though I have two jobs right now so I guess that's not so bad, ha. But-I was thinking! And-since it looks like Lord Terrin's slot is going to be open now, I was wondering if-"

"No," Grendel said, a look of horror on his face. "Absolutely not."

"Hey," Ferrik protested. "I didn't even finish my question! And it has to be put to a vote!"

Grendel flashed the guard a scowl. "And I just cast mine! A firm and undeniable no! It is bad enough that this _ogre_ -" and here Grendel pointed towards Orynx, "-holds such a lofty position. At least he doesn't seem inclined to submitting suggestions or what might pass for 'ideas' in his mind. _You_ , on the other hand, asked me to give you no less than three agenda slots. _Three_! Who do you think you are?! You're just some nobody, that's who, and to have the audacity to..."

Ghirahim yawned and tuned out the rest of Grendel's rant. _Note to self-give Ferrik encouraging talk and let him down gently when he doesn't get Lord Terrin's slot in the Order. Play practical joke on Grendel for his harsh words. Make sure it is his least favorite one._

Grendel finally seemed to have finished his rant.

"That's nice," Ferrik said. "But I only asked for three agenda slots because you said that each different issue had to be a separate slot. I have some important questions, but they won't take long. Unless you'd like me to ask for another slot to vote on whether I should get those three?"

Grendel's scowl deepened-his right hand was crumpling a piece of paper. "Fine. But this had better be quick."

Ghirahim looked over at Ferrik with interest. _That was bold. Though I suppose Ferrik wouldn't be particularly intimidated by Grendel. I could only wish Orynx would be as communicative._

"Sure," Ferrik said. "So, you all already heard my first question, right? My second question was about the fortification of our defenses against the Sheikahs. Basically, we have Lord Ghirahim's shield but not much else. I wanted to ask what our defenses are if we're attacked by them somewhere besides the Sealed Grounds. Like here."

Ghirahim heard concerned murmurs from around the table. "This place is shielded from their discovery," Lady Pyre said. "Lord Ghirahim renewed the spells after the Sheikah teleporter freed Hylia's chosen from his cell."

"Yes," Lord Rend said. "Even the teleporter won't be able to find us now."

"Yes, I actually got lost yesterday because I accidentally crossed the spell boundary," Amelia said.

Grendel looked shocked. "Were you hurt?"

"No, I encountered one of our soldiers patrolling the area and they contacted one of the sorcerers," she said. "Who got me back here. Anyway Faron Woods is quite charming."

"As long as you don't encounter any Sheikahs," Lady Pyre chimed in.

"As long as you don't encounter any Sheikahs," Amelia agreed. "I suppose I was lucky."

"Yes," Ferrik said. "And we've been lucky so far that the Sheikahs have only found their way inside this area once. But we should probably have some contingency plans for when they try again. Now that they know that we've set up this place, they'll surely consider it a prime target for attack. Anyway, that was my second item. Now I want to address my third item." Ferrik looked over at Orynx. "We need a better way to protect the Unbreakable Sword."

Ghirahim gave Ferrik a bright smile. "Hmmm, yes, that thought has occurred to me. Unfortunately, the only way to do that is to find a sorcerer who can wield the sword. And, I'm afraid I'm going to have to be quite picky as to the _who_."

"That's why I wanted to ask for permission to return to the Lower Realms, my lord," Ferrik said. "To see if I can find any relic containing my magic."

There were more murmurs this time, and louder than before.

_Oh. Well, I should have expected this. I did tell him that his magic was probably still being stored in some relic in the palace. And, it would be good if he could regain his magical abilities._

Still, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about this. Ferrik was-well, he would probably be more formidable with his magic back, and then he would _also_ be able to use the full power of the sword, which was something Orynx couldn't do. And yet.

_Uncomfortable decisions. Still, there's only one reasonable answer to such a request._

_"_ Permission granted," Ghirahim said easily. "How long did you want to search?"

"An hour per night, if there's time," Ferrik said. "I don't expect to find it right away, and I don't want it to interfere too much with my other duties. But I do believe it worthwhile to try to find my magic."

Ghirahim nodded. "I agree. I'll arrange it."

Grendel looked exasperated. "That last one wasn't even Order business! We don't have to vote on that type of thing. It's a personal matter."

"Nevertheless, it's good to be informed of such things," Amelia said. She tilted her head at Ferrik. "I didn't know you used to be a sorcerer."

Ferrik shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered much before since I assumed Releris just got rid of my magic. But Lord Ghirahim pointed out that he probably wouldn't have spared my life if he hadn't wanted to keep my power. Releris wasn't exactly known for mercy towards sorcerers, so it seems the most logical reason for why he didn't kill me."

"Yes, that makes sense," Amelia said. "I think that could help our cause considerably. Don't you agree, Grendel?" She narrowed her eyes at the green demon lord.

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "We do need a sorcerer who Lord Ghirahim will allow to wield the sword. Ahem. Anyway, we should cast the vote on whether or _not_ Ferrik will take Lord Terrin's place on the Diamond Table."

In the end, only Ghirahim cast a vote for Ferrik, so his request was denied. The guard didn't seem overly disappointed, however. Girahim still planned to chastise Grendel for his lack of tact, though.

Grendel spoke again. "Now that that is done with, would you like to deliver our financial report, Lady Pyre?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Yes," She picked up a paper and began to read from it. "We are facing a true financial emergency. A critical amount of inflation is soon to occur in our currency." She held up one of the small brown seed coins. "The problem is that these are, well, everywhere on the surface."

"Why don't we just use whatever the surface dwellers use?" Ferrik asked.

Lady Pyre laughed. "We can't do that yet, either." She held up a cut gem. "Not when they use this as their currency."

"A rock," Ferrik said, his expression puzzled.

"A shiny rock," Lady Pyre said. "But yes. A rock."

"So what should we do?" Ghirahim asked. "I mean, certainly the inflation thing is a problem, but it's a good thing we have a lot of the surface dweller's money, right? The mogmas seemed happy about it, at least."

"Well, in the short run, it's going to be fine," Lady Pyre said. "And since the surface dwellers can't access the gems we have in the Lower Realms, yes, we are comparatively wealthier than they are. But in the long run?" She held up the seed coin again. "These grow on trees. I'm sure you've noticed how-abundant trees are here on the surface, Lord Ghirahim."

"Hmmmmm, true," Ghirahim said.

"And since the surface dwellers use gems for money, we can't simply switch to their currency. So unless we make a drastic change, this is going to ruin our internal economy," Lady Pyre said. "Which is built on the idea that one _can't_ just go outside and collect coins whenever they might need to buy something."

"Hmmmmm, yes, I've noticed quite a few of the soldiers like to collect things from the trees in their off hours."

"Yes, fruit, wood, _money_ ," Lady Pyre said. "And while I'm loath to ruin the bonus to their salary, something must be done."

"Yes, I suppose," Ghirahim said. "We'll need to change our currency to something that's not trivial to collect then."

"Well, that's one option," Lady Pyre said. "The other option is to use an abundant material, but decorate it with a design that would be difficult for just anyone to reproduce. If we only accepted money with that design, then we could use any material that lasts a long time. Even an abundant one, like rocks, or gold."

"Hmmm, gold coins?" Ghirahim mused. Gold was soft and malleable, easy to shape. It was also very common in the Lower Realms- in fact many of the roads were covered with it since its reflective surface helped to scatter the firelight more effectively.

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "That sounds good. What do the rest of you think?"

There were murmurs of agreement. Ghirahim prodded Orynx, who finally grunted and said, "Sure."

Ghirahim grinned and said, "Then it's unanimous! You have immediate authorization to begin the conversion, Lady Pyre."

"Yes, that's going to be a bit complicated," she said. "But I'm going to work out an exchange method. I'll save the details for the next meeting."

After that it was Lord Rend's turn.

"Negotiations with the Kikwis are going better than expected," Lord Rend said. "They've indicated that I might soon have the opportunity to talk with their leader."

"Hmmm, yes, the reclusive Kikwi leader," Ghirahim said. "If they might consider allying with us, that would be most useful."

Grendel looked doubtful. "Lord Rend, don't you think there might be more, well, powerful allies we could be cultivating on the surface? I mean, don't you think your considerable skills might be more useful if turned towards, say, the lizalfos?"

Lord Rend smiled. "Well, I have been talking with some of them, but the Kikwis are also very important. He gave Ghirahim a significant look. "We will, of course, have to return their spy to them in order to get any agreements from their leader."

"Of course," Ghirahim said. "Though we shall wait until they allow you to meet with their leader to discuss that."

"If perhaps you could explain," Grendel continued. "Why we so badly want to be allies with the Kikwi?"

Rend held up a map. "This is our best current map of Faron Woods," he said. "But the Kikwis know the woods better than anyone else around here. They know places that aren't on this map. Places the Sheikahs might hide when they aren't in that temple of theirs. They are also the least hostile. If we could convince them to share their information with us..."

"Ah, I see," Grendel said. "Yes, well you're the expert on these sorts of things. I could write up the treaty for you if you'd like."

"Why, thank you," Rend said. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Ghirahim again wondered what happened while he was away that Rend and Grendel seemed to actually be on good terms with each other. _Perhaps I will find out later. A relaxing mystery to ponder in my free time instead of the considerably more stressful question of how I'm going to successfully detain a goddess._

The rest of the meeting took long enough that Ghirahim called for two breaks in between. He mostly felt bored by that time, and frustrated that he wasn't doing something more-active. Though at least he did get the chance to bring up the request for the spies to track Impa, which seemed to annoy Grendel because it also wasn't on the agenda. The portly demon lord also gave him a pointed look when he started tapping a popular song out on the table with his fingers. But there was nothing he could do. _I suppose one of my few consolations is that Grendel's constant flurry of obvious lies don't annoy me anymore, but I can certainly annoy him._

* * *

Ghirahim gestured for Darrow to take a seat. Darrow looked between Ghirahim and the enormous armchair. Slowly, he walked over to the chair and settled down into it, sinking down into the cushions.

Clasping his hands together, he cleared his throat.

"I apologize for failing you yet again, my lord," he said, seeming to examine his hands. "I was tasked with bringing you the Sky Hero and reaching the Temple of Time to block the Spirit Maiden's escape. It's clear that I failed in both tasks."

"I do not blame anyone but Terrin for the Sky Hero's untimely escape," Ghirahim said, pacing across the room. "And I can hardly blame you for failing to stop the Spirit Maiden when I have failed at the same task. Her guardian is unnaturally fast, and teleporting in the desert was not possible at the time. The fact that you managed to capture Link at all is impressive. The only other person who's managed to do that is, well, me." Ghirahim laughed.

"I-suppose," Darrow said reluctantly.

"Also, I hear you did manage to capture _someone_ ," Ghirahim said.

"Oh," Darrow said. "Well, yes, but he was just some desert riffraff who tried to loot us." He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Ghirahim said, his expression tinged with interest. "Did you get a name from him?"

"Scervo," Darrow responded.

Ghirahim grinned. "You don't say?"

"Yes," Darrow said. "He kept asking to talk to whoever was in charge, said he had information about the Sky Hero and a traitor to the demons who was traveling with him."

Darrow hesitated. "He wouldn't say more, but I was wondering, since you were the Sky Hero's prisoner for some time, if-you knew what demon he was referring to?"

Ghirahim gave Darrow a calm smile, though internally he was screaming. "Myself, of course," he said. "I didn't want him to guess who I was, so I pretended to be in league with the hero."

"Ah, of course," Darrow said. "That makes sense."

"I'd actually like to talk to him," Ghirahim said. "Where is he now?"

"Oh, certainly," Darrow said. "He's in cell 2C."

"Thank you," Ghirahim said. "I'm not sure yet what the Sheikahs will do now that their goddess has returned to them. However, Ferrik has brought up the need to further fortify our defenses against her soldiers. I'm putting you in charge of that."

"I'll do my best," Darrow said.

"Excellent!" Ghirahim said. "I have great confidence in your abilities!"

"Thank you. Erm, there is one other thing," Darrow said.

"Yes?" Ghirahim asked.

"While we had the Sky Hero in our custody, Trelan attempted to torture him for information," Darrow said. "It was-rather difficult to dissuade him from doing so. I insisted on following your orders, however, at least until we could receive confirmation as to your whereabouts. Still, I must wonder if my decision was the right one, if it allowed the Sky Hero to later attack you and-"

Ghirahim waved a hand. "Those _were_ my orders. I thought I could convince Hylia's Hero to take our side. If you had tortured him, Fi might still have found a means to heal him. He might still have attacked me, perhaps with less delay, and more certainty. There's no need to second-guess yourself."

"I suppose," Darrow said.

"Anyway," Ghirahim said, frowning. "Trelan should not have attempted to override your orders. I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you," Darrow said.

* * *

Ghirahim had called Trelan to his room. The guard looked around the room with concern.

"Trelan, we need to talk," Ghirahim said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, my lord?" Trelan responded.

"I have been told that you tried to have the Sky Hero tortured, against my express orders," Ghirahim said.

"I-," Trelan said, his eyes going wide before he deflated, folding his wings close to his back. "-I did. Please, my lord, I was only upset because I believed that the Sky Hero had killed you."

"Hmmmm, that's understandable. However, I gave Darrow the command, so you shouldn't have tried to override his decision."

"Understood, my lord," Trelan said, bowing his head. "What are you-going to do with me?"

"Just a warning," Ghirahim said. "Please understand. We have to be unified if we are to defeat the Sheikahs and reclaim the Surface. If we work against each other, we will surely fail, and then we will die, or be banished to the Lower Realms again. The Goddess would be only too happy to see us fall to our own internal squabbles."

Trelan grimaced. "Yes, that's true. I apologize for my rashness."

"I think it would be best if you apologized directly to Captain Darrow as well."

Trelan bowed. "Of course, my lord. As you command."

Ghirahim frowned. "I don't want there to be further issues. If you have any concerns, I ask that you discuss them with me. A failure of anyone under my command is also my failure."

"No, there's nothing else. I dislike Captain Darrow," Trelan said, crossing his arms. "Still, he can be quite clever. It simply rankles me to be ordered around by him, as if I were a common soldier. But I can put aside my distaste for our common cause. I was the one at fault, not him. If there is anything else you wish to ask of me, please do, but Orynx has already discussed this matter with me, and I agree with his assessment, as well as yours. My only duty is in defense of you."

Ghirahim wondered what Orynx had said. He knew that Trelan and Nix had a lot of respect for Orynx, but he hadn't realized the other guard had known what had happened. Orynx had always seemed to be able to pick up on the actions of the other guards, though.

"Good. Then all I ask is for you to personally apologize to Captain Darrow."

Trelan bowed. "I will. Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?"

"Hmmm, yes," Ghirahim said. "I believe you placed in a request to bring someone to the surface?"

"Yes," Trelan said. He looked nervous. "My niece. She's fallen ill, but I think-I hope-that the sunlight, or the plants, or something on the surface might be able to help her out."

"Request granted," Ghirahim said.

"Thank you, my lord," Trelan said, relief evident on his face.

* * *

Ghirahim walked down the brightly lit hallway. These were the cells that most of the prisoners would spend their time in. Though they only had a few prisoners here at the moment.

Scervo was one of them.

Ghirahim stopped abruptly and turned toward a cell. The cell was labeled 2C. Ghirahim grinned from ear to ear. Then he teleported into the room.

A low grinding sound filled the room. Scervo was standing in front of the window. It looked like he had been slicing futilely at the corners of it with a saber that was built into his arm.

"I see you're enjoying the view."

The grinding stopped. Scervo turned abruptly. "Ye!" he said. It was difficult to read his expression, since it hardly changed, but his voice was tinged with shock. He soon recovered his equilibrium however and charged at Ghirahim with his saber.

Ghirahim materialized his own saber and their swords clashed. _Yes, I love this._

He toyed with Scervo, pretending to leave openings but blocking them as soon as the other tried to take advantage of them.

Then he grabbed Scervo's sword hand.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't have that here," Ghirahim said.

Scervo electrified the sword. Ghirahim watched in interest as the electricity played over his glove. His opponent gaped at him, looking from his electrified arm to his relaxed face.

"Let's talk, Scervo," Ghirahim said, an amused smile on his lips. "But first, why don't you put this thing away, before someone gets hurt." He tilted his head towards the hand that held the electrified sword hand, while he held his black saber toward Scervo's neck. "That someone, by the way, won't be me."

"You're a strange one," Ghirahim commented. "But I'm fairly sure you'd like to stay in one piece. As opposed to several."

The electricity subsided, and the sword retracted and became part of Scervo's arm.

At that moment, a guard opened the slat in the cell. "Lord Ghirahim! Are you all right?! We heard what sounded like sword-fighting!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "No worries, just my sword clashing against this metal creature," he said, tapping his sword against Scervo's arm. "He did try to attack me, but I do believe I've convinced him to stop such foolishness. No need for concern."

"Oh," the demon guard said. "Well, we'll be right here if you need us, my lord."

"Of course," Ghirahim said smoothly. "Thank you."

The slat closed.

Scervo's mouth gaped. "Ye are-Lord Ghirahim? The ruler of the demons?"

"That's right!" Ghirahim posed with his sword. "Lord of the Surface and Lower Realms!"

The lights in Scervo's eyes dimmed, giving the effect that he had narrowed his eyes. "Ye are the same demon I saw with the Sky Hero."

"Also correct! My, you are just filled with correctness today!"

Scervo just stared at him silently for several moments. "Well, scratch that plan! Clearly I can't sell ye out to yeself!"

"So true, so true," Ghirahim said. "You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot, though, Scervo." He waved his sword dramatically. "You, thinking I was someone you could ransom as a traitor, either dead or alive as preferred." Another dramatic sword wave. "Me, captured, and having to pretend I was just some lackey of the Hero. After all, bad enough to be captured once. To be captured after already being captured? What an embarrassment that would have been!" Ghirahim dematerialized his sword. "But, I have some good news for you!"

"Really? Are ye letting me go?"

"Well, that depends on you," Ghirahim said. "You know Fi."

"Yes, I do," Scervo said guardedly.

"Well, that's good to hear," Ghirahim responded. "You see, I could be convinced to trade your freedom for what you know about Fi."

Scervo's eyes looked sideways. "We haven't really talked much in a long time."

"You're on bad terms, yes," Ghirahim said.

"But I don't exactly want to sell her out," Scervo said. "She's a good-well, whatever she is."

"But you see, I don't need you to tell me her weaknesses or anything like that," Ghirahim said. "I'm actually only interested in one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I want to know if the Goddess bound her to serve the Hero. And, if so, what you know about that."

"Oh." Scervo placed his hook near his chin and his eyes moved first left, then right before focusing back onto Ghirahim. "I suppose there wouldn't be anythin' wrong with tellin' ye that."

Ghirahim settled down into a wooden chair. _This should be interesting_ , he thought.

"Th' answer is yes," Scervo said. "It's one o' th' reasons I don't deal with any Goddess any more."

"Really?"

"Yes," Scervo said. "I suppose you could say I had a similar thing goin' in my case, just not for Hylia's Chosen."

"And-who were you compelled to serve?"

"Lady Death, O' course," Scervo said. "Hence my, ah, distinctive appearance."

"And how did that binding come to be broken?"

"It didn't," Scervo said.

"It-didn't? But-then how-?"

Scervo looked over at the window. "She died," he said abruptly. "And when she died, it simply had no meaning any more. I suppose-I do miss her," he said. "But freedom has been-good."

Ghirahim frowned. "If your binding was only ended by her death-"

Scervo looked back over at Ghirahim. "Yes, I think you understand now. Fi cannot be freed that way. Hylia's Chosen will always be reborn."

"Yes, I think I do," Ghirahim responded. He looked thoughtful. "Thank you for explaining that to me."

"So am I free to go?" Scervo asked.

"Yes," Ghirahim said. "I am a demon of my word. I shall tell the guard to release you immediately. You'll, ah, have to figure out how to get back to Lanayru yourself, however."

"Fine by me," Scervo said. "It'll be an opportunity to do some sightseein'. Been a while since I've been anywhere 'sides Lanayru."

* * *

 _What am I going to do about Link?_ Ghirahim pondered, pacing agitatedly in his room. He looked out the window. Shouldn't he give up his foolish notion to get the Sky Hero to join him? Ghirahim still felt a burning anger when he thought about what happened at the Temple of Time. He had been so close to victory. And then it had been snatched away by the very person who he had hoped would help him. He clenched his fist. _I should destroy-no. I need to think about this. Also, there is the matter of Fi._

Ghirahim sighed and sunk into a cushioned chair, staring out the window.

Fi had made it clear what would happen to the demons if Link was brought to harm, much less killed. Anyway, her loyalty would transfer to whatever new hero was born. Who, even if he was otherwise amenable to reason, would probably have no interest in dealing with someone who had killed his predecessor. No, Ghirahim couldn't just kill Link.

The other sword spirit was very clever indeed. Still, it was clear that she saw him as a threat to be dealt with. So why hadn't she killed him yet? She must have considered it. Ghirahim still didn't know how her magic worked, but he knew she sometimes possessed great power, even if that power wasn't constant. She had demonstrated that. Were her actions simply in deference to Link's wishes? Or perhaps did she have her own misgivings about eliminating him? It was clear that she took the threat he posed seriously. But perhaps she too preferred to deal with a known threat than an unknown one.

Ghirahim wondered why Hylia would have felt the need to bind Fi to serve her chosen hero. He also wondered whether Link would do anything about her enforced servitude. If the surprise and horror Ghirahim had seen in his expression was any indication, he seemed like he hadn't been aware of Fi's binding.

And at first Ghirahim hadn't given much thought to the matter, either, since he had been more occupied with the threat she posed him. But when Scervo had brought it up, it had reminded him of some of Fi's earlier words. And eventually it had seemed quite clear to him what the situation was. And now he had confirmed his suspicions to be true.

_Scervo said he once served Tala's sister, and that only her death released him from that service. Unfortunately, it seems he doesn't know how to free Fi. Of course, I'm not sure what she would do if she was freed. Still, such servitude to Hylia' s purposes can't possibly be a good thing for the demons._

Ghirahim snapped, and the green hat he had taken from Link in the forest temple appeared in his gloved hand. He stared at it in contemplation. _I'm not sure I could kill Link, even after what he did. I want to believe that he can be persuaded to see reason. But I need to convince myself that he will never help the demons. I can't trust myself around him until I do that. I've already given him far too many chances._

He remembered the horror on Link's face again, when he had told the hero that Fi was a slave, proof that Hylia could be ruthless and calculating. Was that all just an act? Would he rationalize it all in some way, and continue serving his goddess unquestioningly? Ghirahim didn't want to believe that. He sighed. _I can't do it. I really am a fool._ _But maybe he is not truly set against us yet. Maybe he can be convinced that his Goddess is not as pure and good as he seems to believe._

Ghirahim gazed towards the window in contemplation. _I suppose I can't give up on him just yet. Not if there's still a chance he might help us. Still, if my fears of his deception are proven correct, that would be unacceptable. No matter what I feel for him, I won't let him stand in the way of this. If I find he truly has betrayed my trust, then there will be_ _ **no more**_ _chances. If that happens-_

The green hat Ghirahim held burst into flame. He watched as it slowly turned to ash.

* * *

Ghirahim walked with Amelia through the dungeon. As they walked through the dark hallway, Ghirahim shivered slightly. He didn't like being here. It reminded him of his time as Releris's Fool. The difference being, of course, that this time he was on the other side of the bars. Still, he rarely saw fit to put anyone in this place, preferring to use the much less unpleasant rooms on the upper floors. Instead of being crowded with a large number of beings as Releris's dungeons had been, it was mostly empty. Excepting the one they were going to visit.

After a few more turns, they reached his cell. The blank mask tilted upwards in their direction, as if to see them through the bars of the cell. The demon was chained with thick manacles at the wrists and ankles to the wall.

"Oh," Lord Terrin said. "What do you want?"

"You are aware of the charges against you," Lady Amelia said.

"Of course," he responded.

"And the punishment if you should be found guilty?"

Lord Terrin chuckled. " _If_ I'm found guilty. Amusing."

"Well?" Amelia asked.

Lord Terrin waved a long-clawed hand from its manacle. "Yes, yes, of course. It will be quite interesting. I've seen a lot of executions, but obviously have never been a participant in one. I imagine it's quite a different experience. If Lord Ghirahim needs suggestions on execution methods, I know a few particularly painful ones."

"I don't. This is not about your pain," Ghirahim said, though a part of him very insistently disagreed. "It will be a standard execution."

"Ah, well," Terrin replied. "Up to you. Are you done yet?"

"There are a couple matters that need to be resolved first," Amelia said.

"Which are?" Terrin asked. "A session devoted to Ghirahim's gloating? Do you want to tell me off for attending your party uninvited? I suppose that's only fair."

"No," Amelia said. "The first matter is that of your will. We need to know who you would like to receive your estate in the event of a guilty verdict, as you have no living heirs."

"Oh," Terrin said disinterestedly. "I never wrote a will. It wasn't really something that concerned me."

"Yes, I thought that might be the case," Amelia said. "So I came to ask if you'd like to assign someone to inherit your possessions. Otherwise they will become property of the State, or, more specifically, Lord Ghirahim, in the event of your death."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Terrin chuckled. "I suppose-Lady Embers will do," Terrin said. "Not that I think she'll find much use for any of my old trash."

"Very well," Amelia replied. "We'll let her know."

"You said there was another matter?" Terrin asked.

"Yes," Amelia said. "It concerns your employment as Lord of Wightslayers and Bonfires. As I'm sure you are aware, it is a very important position."

 _That's an understatement_ , Ghirahim thought. It was one of the bigger problems for Ghirahim that Terrin had actually been extremely good at his assigned task as a member of the Order. It was going to be difficult, if not impossible, to find a comparable replacement. _And we will need one immediately._ He shuddered to think what would happen without that position. The redeads were a constant threat.

"Hmmm, yes," Lord Terrin said, with slightly more interest in his tone. "What did you wish to ask about it?"

"Do you have a suggested replacement?"

"Well, I was training several demons to manage the task before I left for the surface. From the results I saw from them, I would recommend Medusa Wrellworth. She is exceedingly effective at tracking and destroying redead hives, though I should mention that she does not read or write. She should be accompanied by a scribe if written reports are necessary."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, thank you for your time, Lord Terrin."

"Of course, it's no problem," Terrin said. He chuckled. "It's not as if I'm busy."

* * *

Ghirahim walked with eager anticipation into the stadium and filed into a front row seat. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone on the verdant forest and the stadium placed in the center of it. The space in the center of the stadium contained a circular grassy field with the center ring occupied by a diamond-shaped stage and podium. It was the day of Terrin's trial. _And hopefully_ , he thought, _a decisive judgment for execution._

"Bring out the accused," the judge said. Ghirahim rubbed his gloved hands together in anticipation.

Trelan and Nix walked up towards the podium, with Terrin in chains between them. His arms were chained behind his back and an enormous metal ball was chained to his leg. He walked with his back bent over, his mask facing the ground. The three stopped before the judge, a blue bokoblin woman dressed in black robes. The judge introduced herself as Judge Sharpclaw.

"Lord Terrin," the judge began. "You stand accused of treason. Due to your disobedience of Lord Ghirahim's direct orders, the Sky Hero escaped and nearly killed Lord Ghirahim just as he was about to capture the Spirit Maiden. How do you plead?"

"I plead-" Terrin began woodenly, then stopped. He straightened. "-innocent!"

Ghirahim stood. "What?!" This wasn't good. After seeing Terrin's earlier reaction, he had believed the other demon had at least accepted blame for his wrongdoing-even if he wasn't concerned with committing treason or disobeying orders, Ghirahim would have expected that the escape of the goddess's avatar at least would be a crime by his standards. "That's not what you said before!"

Sharpclaw banged her gavel. "The prosecution will be silent until he is called!"

Ghirahim scowled and then slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms sulkily.

Amelia looked over at him, a look of annoyance crossing her otherwise composed features. "Wait your turn, _prosecutor,_ " she whispered.

The judge turned back to Terrin. "State your case, Lord Terrin."

"I-just a moment to collect my thoughts, please. It just came to me, but I think-I think I am right." He was silent for perhaps a full minute before he spoke again. "Yes, yes. It's true. You see, it's not my fault the Sky Hero escaped," Terrin said quickly. "His sword spirit released him. She would have done so anyway even if not for my interference. If not for her, I would have killed him before he could cause further harm."

Ghirahim moved to stand again, his mouth opening in indignation. Amelia grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him down. "You _will_ wait the entire five seconds until you are called," she whispered.

The judge appeared to make a note on a paper in front of her, then turned to Ghirahim.

"Lord Ghirahim," she said slowly. "Do you have anything to say to this?"

"Yes!" Ghirahim said. "The location Terrin took him to was much closer to the Temple of Time than his original location! Even if his sword had managed to free him there, I could have captured the Spirit Maiden before he arrived!"

"Do you have any other statements to make in your defense?" the judge asked, turning to Terrin and frowning.

"Yes," Terrin said. "Ghirahim asserts he would have had victory if not for me. And I do regret that I inadvertently aided the Sky Vermin. But that wasn't my only act in Lanayru. I also captured Hylia for a time, before she escaped. If I hadn't delayed her, it is likely she would have reached the Temple of Time long before Lord Ghirahim even arrived. Her assistant, who I encountered while in Lanayru, is unnaturally fast. So, in fact, if I hadn't _interfered,_ he never would have had the opportunity to capture her anyway."

"I see," Judge Sharpclaw said. She looked down at her podium for a moment before turning her gaze back to Terrin again. "And what of Lord Ghirahim's statement that you disobeyed a direct order to not travel to Lanayru?"

"Well...," Lord Terrin said, tilting his head slightly, "I hardly see why that matters."

Amelia prodded the now gaping demon lord beside her, and Ghirahim looked over at her guiltily and squelched the purple energy that was forming around his fist.

She was silent, but gave him a sharp look.

The judge frowned. "You still stand accused of treason."

"Yes," Terrin said, sounding irritated, "But that's nothing more than a formality. If Lord Ghirahim accused everyone who ever disobeyed his orders of treason, he'd have to accuse his own guards."

"Explain," she said.

"Certainly," Terrin responded. "I have heard told that his guards allowed the Sky Vermin and Spirit Maiden to be taken by the Sheikah in order to save his life. If they had instead followed his orders, Lord Ghirahim would be dead, but we would have had Hylia's Chosen and her avatar in our possession. And I would have killed both of our biggest adversaries _then_ , before they had the chance to become the menaces they are to us now."

Murmurs filled the stands around Ghirahim.

"I should have killed him back in Lanayru," Ghirahim muttered. He glared over at the masked demon.

Amelia frowned. "This is going to be a lot messier than I anticipated," she said quietly.

The judged banged her gavel and the murmurs around the stadium died down.

Terrin pointed a single long claw towards Orynx, then Ferrik. "So if I am guilty of treason, then so are they. Guiltier, actually, because as I've said, my miscalculation was not responsible for our current misfortune."

The judge looked over at Ghirahim. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

Ghirahim stood and cleared his throat. "Yes, I do." Ghirahim looked around. "Lord Terrin presents a fair point," he said grudgingly. "Of course, I am allowed to give leniency to those who I feel acted with good intent. Still, I should not treat anyone-unjustly due to my own personal feelings on the matter. There is something I believe that Lord Terrin is forgetting, however."

Terrin tilted his mask.

"If I had died and he had managed to kill the Hero and the Spirit Maiden, The Sword Spirit Fi would certainly have attacked our base in retaliation, likely killing everyone in it. Her only motive for not destroying us is the agreement I have made with her. The spell I used to conceal this place too would fade with my death, and the Sheikahs would have found the rest of us here."

"But-The Hero and Hylia's avatar-" Terrin hissed.

"Would be dead, yes, but so would we," Ghirahim said. "Terrin's actions in Lanayru not only disobeyed my direct orders, but put us all in great danger. We need time to figure out how to defeat Fi. I have issued express orders not to kill the hero because of this. We need to conquer our enemies, yes, but not at the expense of destroying ourselves."

Ghirahim heard more murmurs, then, and was gratified to see many of the audience nodding their heads in agreement.

"Do you deny this, Lord Terrin," the judge asked.

Terrin sighed. "No, we probably all would have died. I suppose that matters to you."

The crowd erupted into a roar. "Order! Order!" The judge said, pounding her gavel.

She looked over at Lord Terrin, her eyes narrowed. "Do you have any further defense of yourself?"

"I do."

"And what is that defense?"

But Lord Terrin said nothing. Instead, he abruptly shifted his chained arms from behind his back to the front of his body. Then he hit his chained hands over Nix's head and kicked Trelan in the groin. Turning, he ran towards the crowd, who began screaming and crawling out of their seats in terror. Terrin began to run up the stands, levitating the heavy metal ball attached to the chain around his leg at the same time.

Ghirahim froze when he saw Terrin stop briefly in front of a wide-eyed Astaroth, who was sitting halfway up the stands. He could hear that Terrin was saying something to the other sorcerer, but he couldn't make out the words over the crowd's screaming. However, though the sorcerer's reply was also drowned out, he saw that Astaroth held up a hand and shook his head, and then Terrin continued to run up the stands. Ghirahim breathed a sigh of relief. One less thing to worry about at the moment, at least.

The demon lord turned his attention back to his guards. He saw that Nix, recovering from the attack, had launched herself in the air towards the fleeing demon.

"Halt!" she said. Terrin ignored the flying demon's command as he continued to run up the tops of the seats.

Ghirahim grimaced at the scene of chaos before him.

"I should have mentioned that Terrin is double-jointed," Orynx said, grimacing.

"We need to go after him!"

"No."

"What?!"

"You need to stay here. And I need to make sure you don't go after him and get yourself killed."

Ghirahim breathed a sigh of relief as Nix tackled the fleeing demon.

"Fine. But I'd like you to guess which one of you is getting a raise," Ghirahim said.

Nix was punching the masked demon repeatedly. Terrin held his arms in front of him defensively.

"Mercy! I surrender!" Terrin said desperately.

"You'd better!" Nix said, standing up. "Don't make me punch you again!"

"I won't," Terrin said, slowly trying to rise from the ground. As he was halfway to a sitting position, he collapsed back to the ground. "But you might have to carry me back to the trial box."

"Seriously? Fine." Nix bent down to grab the green demon, but was suddenly felled to her side as the other demon kicked her feet out from under her. As she rose in a flurry of limbs, Terrin jumped up and ran into the forest.

Blazing anger burned in Ghirahim's heart. He teleported to Nix.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'll go after him."

"So will I," Ghirahim said. Then, before Orynx could say anything, he ran in the direction Terrin had disappeared in.

"Stop or I will make you stop!" Wise's metallic voice echoed across the field.

Terrin laughed. Ghirahim looked around the trees, trying to spot the other demon. Where was he?!

"Never! I _will_ avenge Demise!"

Ghirahim heard rustling sounds.

"Oh, no you don't!" Wise said and brought their hands together in a crushing gesture that the trees in the forest copied, lacing their branches together like fingers to try to block Terrin's path. The sorcerer held up a hand. "Done. Now let's see if I caught him."

Wise had begun teleporting before abruptly re-materializing. "Ghirahim?" Wise turned his concealed face to face the demon lord. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," Ghirahim said, hastily trying to conceal his shock. "I hope you'll teach me how to do that, though."

"Maybe later," Wise said. "Let's get Terrin first."

"Agreed."

Both sorcerers teleported to the tangle of trees.

* * *

Ghirahim was starting to experience the air loss that accompanies continuous screaming, but still it was difficult to convince himself to stop. It seemed the best way to externalize how he felt internally at this moment.

"My lord, please calm down," Orynx said. "He can't have gone far, and Wise and some of the other sorcerers can teleport-"

Ghirahim stopped screaming to glare at Orynx from his position of being wedged between two tree trunks. He took a few slow breaths before he felt able to speak again. "That's useless! We can't teleport everywhere in the forest to look for him. Anyway, Terrin is extremely dangerous. I-I can't risk people searching for him and finding him. I'm the only one who should-"

"No," Orynx said. "You're right. Terrin is dangerous. You shouldn't go looking for him by yourself, either."

"Orynx is giving good advice, my lord," Wise said. "Though I can't believe I just said that."

Orynx gave Wise a blank stare. "I do my best."

Ghirahim sighed. "You're both right." He clenched his hands into fists. "But if I see his-cursed mask again he's going to regret this. _Very_ briefly. But he's going to regret it."

"Don't worry about Terrin," Wise said. "When I get my hands on him, and I _will_ , I'll be sure to deliver him right back to you."

"Thank you," Ghirahim said.

"My lord!" Darrow's voice called out. Ghirahim turned to face the soldier, who was panting for breath.

"Yes, Darrow?" Ghirahim asked.

"The Sealed Grounds are under attack!" the bokoblin soldier said, his eyes wide.

"By the Sheikahs?" Ghirahim asked.

"No!" Darrow said. "By a dragon!"


	28. Chapter 27: Fi's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim must face a dragon. Fi reveals more of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sometimes these things take time. Uh, almost two year's time in this case. But yes, here it is, a brand new chapter to Ascent! 
> 
> I made a minor change. Cerulean is now referred to as she instead of he. I may go back later and change the earlier references in the text, but ah, not right now, haha. 
> 
> I am playing through Breath of the Wild right now. It truly is an exceptional game. I might incorporate some elements of the world into this story later, in fact. Of course, not elements from the core plot--this is a Skyward Sword story through and through, but Breath of the Wild has more of the scope of the world I'd like to convey in this story, so I might add some of those kinds of things. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented!

Ghirahim teleported to the Sealed Grounds, transporting his guards and Darrow with him. From his position on one side of the Sealed Grounds, his eyes widened at the destruction being wrought on the other side.  
  
An enormous blue dragon was lashing her tail and swiping sharp claws along the surface of the translucent violet shield covering the Sealed Grounds. Ghirahim recognized the creature from detailed drawings he had studied before his ascent to the Surface. This was the form the water dragon took in battle, an enormous wingless dragon-serpent with a fearsome set of antlers and mane around a face with dagger-sharp teeth.  
  
“Faron!” he yelled across the gap.  
  
She looked up at him, her slitted snake's eyes narrowing.  "Who are you?"  
  
Ghirahim sighed.  "Really?" He said, crossing his arms.  "You're attacking my shield and my people and you don't even know who I am? I'm insulted."  
  
"Oh, so you're 'Lord Ghirahim'," she said.  "So sorry, how about we start this over again?"  She lunged at the shield again, hitting it with a reverberating force.  
  
Ghirahim winced.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Ghirahim.  I am the rain that carves stone.  I am the mist that flows through air.  I am the lifeblood of life.  And I want you and your invasion force gone."  
  
"I see," Ghirahim said.  "You bring a compelling argument. But my answer is still no."  
  
"Alright.  Drown you all, then?  I can do that, too."  She slashed the shield with her claws.  Looking up, Ghirahim saw the clouds darken and thicken, but this time he was not the cause.  Water came pouring down.  

  _As if this day was not bad enough, this absolutely ruins my hair_ , Ghirahim thought, grimacing. 

Ferrik and Darrow attacked the dragon with arrows, but they bounced off her armored scales.  Even the electrified tips of the ones Darrow fired seemed to have no effect on her.  Ghirahim signalled for them to stop their attacks.

 Then he brought a series of concentrated  lightning attacks down on the dragon. But after he had stopped, having used as much power in the attack as he could muster without neglecting the damaged shield, the only difference in Faron was that her slitted eyes glowed.

 “You are powerful indeed,” she said to Ghirahim.  “But foolish to attempt to use such power to destroy me, who is the hatchmate of the Thunder Dragon.”  
  
"Maybe it's time to attempt a more diplomatic alternative," Ghirahim said, grimacing at the welts she made in the shield.  He quickly healed them, but--he couldn't keep this up much longer.  He turned to Orynx.  "Try negotiating!"  
  
"What." Orynx asked, his expression incredulous.  
  
“It can’t hurt!"  Ghirahim said.  "You're the ambassador, remember!"  
  
Orynx sighed. "We’re all going to die," he muttered. He raised his voice.  "Faron!  We--we would like to make another offer!"  
  
She paused again, looking over at the guard.  "And who are you?"  
  
"An Ambassador."  
  
"And what is your offer?"  
  
Orynx was silent for a moment.  
  
"An ocean."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well.  We have an ocean.  You could have that ocean.  In exchange for not killing us."  
  
Faron tilted her giant blue-maned head.  "And what makes you think I care about having an ocean?"  
  
"The--well--the water thing?" Orynx said.  "You like water.  Right?"  
  
Faron lidded her eyes.  She clasped her front claws together.  "How very perceptive of you,” she said, her voice dripping sarcasm.  “But I am not so simple a creature to be appeased by mere material offerings."  
  
"Then--there is something else you want.  What is it?"  
  
"A good question.  I am the guardian of this forest.  I require all who enter here to abide by _my_ rules--to not cut down the trees--" she eyed the wood shelters and lookout posts constructed under the shield significantly, "--to not allow the smoke from their fires to burn the foliage or choke the air--" again a look below the shield where multiple smoky fires were being tended, "--to not pollute the waters of the forest--and to not harm those under my protection."  She clicked her claws together.  
  
“Oh." Orynx said.  "You mean the Sheikahs, then.  They're under your protection."  
  
At that, there was a booming sound like waves crashing on a shoreline.  Laughter.  
  
"The Sheikahs! Certainly not!  No, I protect the Parella and the Kikwi."  
  
"Then...the Sheikahs must abide by those same terms?" Orynx asked.  
  
"Correct," Faron said.  
  
"Alright," Orynx said.  "What if we agreed to abide by those terms?"  
  
She bared her teeth.  "I do not approve of your war with the Sheikahs, and I am an ally of Hylia, so do not think we can be friends.  But if you release your Kikwi prisoner, and cease the activities I have mentioned, I will cease my attacks on this outpost.  Furthermore, as a final condition, there are places in the forest where none are allowed.  The punishment for disregarding this warning will be death to the trespasser."  
  
She raised a hand, tapping a single dark blue claw in the air, creating a map.  She pointed to the violet spots on the map.  "These are the places you must avoid if you wish to be spared my wrath."  
  
"I see.  Please allow me a moment."  Orynx turned to Ghirahim.  "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we say yes," Ghirahim said.  
  
Orynx nodded and turned back to Faron.  "We agree to those terms."  
  
She glanced significantly towards the demons under the shield.  "I'm waiting, then."  
  
Ghirahim walked up to the shield and peered in.  "Alright.  You heard the dragon.  Let's get those fires out!"  
  
Demons scrambled below the shield, some repeating Ghirahim's words for those who looked confused or hadn't yet moved into action.  It wasn't long before all the fires were extinguished.  
  
Faron looked over at Orynx and Ghirahim.  "Alright.  You have yourself a deal, then.  I will expect a meeting with Lord Ghirahim within a fortnight to finalize the agreement.  That is all."  
  
She launched herself into the air then and wound off into the distance.  
  
Ghirahim stared off at her. "That went pretty well.  Though I can't help wondering what is in those forbidden spots."  
  
"Please don't tell me you are planning to investigate them." Orynx said, frowning.  
  
Ghirahim smiled.  "Actually no.  We have far more important tasks ahead of us.  Like finding Hylia and the Sky Hero."  
  
"And when we do?" Darrow asked.  Ghirahim turned his head to face the red bokoblin soldier.

The Demon Lord frowned.  "That, I have not decided on."

* * *

 

Ghirahim knocked on the mahagony door.

“Enter,” Amelia’s voice stated briskly.

 Ghirahim teleported into the room. Amelia raised an eyebrow. She sat behind her desk, writing. She wore a lavender dress and had her hair up in two elaborate braids twisted around the back and sides of her head.

The room was spacious and lined with flowers and vines growing from large pots and vases. A large round window to the right allowed the sunlight through--that was new. Ghirahim took a moment to consider it, the ghost of a smile on his face. Amelia had apparently decided that the standard diamond shape didn’t suit her decor. He turned to face her.

“I wanted to express my regret about--the trial.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

Ghirahim stood near a vase holding several large iris flowers. “It was a mess. I should have handled it better.”

“It’s not your fault. You were understandably upset. And Terrin was, ah, his usual self.”

Ghirahim chuckled. “Oh, he caused his share of trouble too, but you give me too much credit. I let my emotions get the better of me. As usual. And for that I apologize.”

She looked up from the papers and smiled. “I appreciate that, Lord Ghirahim, though I don’t believe you are at fault. I’ve always felt your heart was in the right place, by which I mean to say that at least you have one.”

He returned the smile. “Anything I can help you with?”

“No,” she said. “Just finishing up a bit of paperwork for the trial. Nothing difficult.”

“Really?  Not a single person decided to raise a fuss over this--mishap?” Ghirahim said, quirking one hairless brow and frowning skeptically. “You don’t have to suffer alone, you know.”

“You have quite enough to worry about without worrying about my problems, too.”

“This is not your responsibility alone. And I’ll worry anyway if you don’t tell me.”

She sighed again, pushing back a lock of mahogany hair. “There have been a few inquiries. Some of the noble houses have insinuated that I--might have had some part in the, ah, defendant’s breakout.”

Ghirahim scowled. “Who? If Lord Grendel or any of his--”

“It’s not him,” Amelia said, grimacing. “It’s not anyone on the Table. Just some of the other nobles who were present at the trial. They’ve also expressed criticism over a number of--safety issues.” She flipped a paper. “Such as this one, which states ‘insufficient guards allocated to prevent my grievous injury from defendant during his rampage through stadium.'”

“But that’s not your fault! I’m the one responsible for security!” Ghirahim sighed, frowning. “Anyway, they probably want some sort of compensation, so I suppose I’d better prepare to pay up. What was the injury?”

“They describe it as ‘a scrape on their shoulder’. Apparently one of Terrin’s overly long nails grazed them as he ran by.”

Ghirahim’s frown deepened. “In that case...should I pay them off or run them through with a sword?”

Amelia’s eyes widened. “Goodness, you aren’t serious about that second part, are you?”

Ghirahim laughed lightly. “Of course not,” he lied. “Anyway, whatever they’re demanding, you can take it out of my personal funds.”

“That’s a relief, for sure,” Amelia said.  She looked up at him with a smile.  “On both counts.”

“I’m happy to help,” Ghirahim said.

He was glad that Amelia had more restraint than he did. He had never actually murdered anyone during a judgment, though he supposed that what he had done to Lord Sirin might have been worse. And there had been times when he had felt that he was a hair’s width away from ending the life of some insufferably entitled noble. It was one of the reasons he had given the position to Amelia to devote her full energies on. She was more forgiving than he was, and anyway it seemed to him to be too much work for one person, with more self-control and patience required than he felt he could handle.

He would need all of those qualities he could muster anyway, though, for what he was about to do next.

* * *

Link waited patiently for Fi to finish her explanation. She was silent for a full minute.

“Taking all information into consideration, I have reconsidered this course of action.”

Link’s eyes widened.  Did that mean she wasn’t going to explain the situation?

“Ah.  You misunderstand,” Fi said.  “I will give my explanation in short order. But I  propose we move to a more private place,” she said. Her head turned slightly until her pupilless eyes gazed towards the wall.  “Though I am certain he means well, I do not wish to discuss this in front of your friend.”

Link heard a mortified yelp from the gap on the side of his room. Fledge. He smiled and nodded.  Gathering his things, he watched as Fi phased through the door.  Then he opened it and followed her outside.

He followed her through Skyloft, feeling a bit self-conscious since it was midday and his and Fi’s passage was attracting quite a bit of attention.  At least no one was following them.

They made it to the Goddess Statue without incident.

The door closed behind him and Link stood in the darkened room inside the Goddess Statue. It seemed so much bigger than the other times he had stood inside. He guessed that was because it was emptier. Fi floated above Link, her wings clasped in front of her. “As I said, you must understand the consequences of your decision. And to fully understand that, you must not only better understand my nature, but your own. Now I will talk of the bond between us,” she said, “And how it relates to the Goddess, myself, and you.”

“First, you must understand, Link, that though I do not appear of any particular age, excepting the Goddess I am a being more ancient than _any_ who still dwell in this realm today. I have alluded to this before.”

Link nodded, recalling when she had told him her age.

Fi continued. “Second, as I have told you, I am a being of great power. I was created by the three Goddesses outside of this realm, but for the purpose of protecting it. However, they did not anticipate the nature of the threats that your world would ultimately face, focused as they were on more--external issues.”

Link wondered what she meant by that. Fi tilted her head. “I understand your curiosity, but I think it may be better to focus on the matter at hand for now.”

Link smiled ruefully, and Fi seemed to pick up on his mental agreement.

“My role in this world has changed twice to accommodate the shifting nature of the threat in this world. Slavery is something to which Hylia is greatly opposed. People forced to work for the ends of others against their own will. But my current connection to you and the sword you carry is not a simple matter of enslavement, whatever Lord Ghirahim or Scervo may believe.”

Link didn’t understand what she was saying. Hadn’t she confirmed earlier that she was enslaved to him when they had discussed the binding then?

“It is not that simple,” she said.

"There is a reason I was bound to you.  The Sheikahs did not trust me.”

Link frowned.  He had noticed that.  But--they still didn’t trust her.  And he didn’t understand why that was.  He tilted his head.

“I see.  I will explain the reason the Sheikahs do not trust me, then. It is because, in the last war, I was originally allied with the demons."  
  
Link gaped.  A thousand questions ran through his mind.

"Not with Demise, no,” Fi answered.  “No, I fought in the service of another.  That story is not important at the moment.   But perhaps I should tell you a small portion of my history, to aid your understanding.”

Link nodded.

"Link, what do you know of King Arthur?" Fi asked.  
  
Nothing.  He had never heard of a 'King' before coming to the surface, and no one had named a King Arthur.   Link tilted his head.    
  
Fi looked briefly surprised, her pupilless eyes widening.  "You have not heard of King Arthur? The Knights of the Round Table?"  
  
Link nodded then.  Was she referring to Arthur, then, the famed Knight of the Round Table?    
  
"Yes, but he was not only a Knight, but also a  King.  It seems the transmission of this essential history has been most unreliable," she said.  "You are aware that Arthur was a demon, though, surely?"  
  
Link gasped in surprise.  
  
Fi's mouth creased into a thin line.  "I would complain to the historians who transcribed this knowledge, except I know that they are all dead," Fi said, sounding vaguely irritated.  
  
She emitted a resigned-sounding chime.  "Allow me to explain the relevance.  I had many dealings with King Arthur and those who served as Knights of the Round Table.  I was once known as The Lady of the Lake."  
  
Link gaped in shock.  That name he did remember from Owlan's history lessons.  The Lady of the Lake had possessed an immensely powerful sword which she had gifted to the Knight--no--King Arthur.  The sword had been immensely powerful and indestructible...  
  
"Unbreakable, to be specific," Fi said.  "The sword I gave Arthur was the Unbreakable Sword.  It was the same sword Demise stole when he murdered him and all the other Knights of the Round Table.  And it is the same sword Ghirahim is bound to today."  
  
This was a lot for Link to take in.  He hadn't realized how all these seemingly unconnected people and relics were related--Arthur, The Lady of the Lake, Fi, Ghirahim, and the Unbreakable Sword.  
  
"I do not wish to linger too long on this, as it would take a great deal of time to explain it all and most of it is not of immediate relevance, but now I hope you better understand the nature of my service to the demons."

He turned his attention back to Fi, and she continued.

“To further explain my history, during the time I served the demons in my capacity as the Lady of the Lake I was captured.  As a prisoner of war, I was to be locked away forever, since I could not be destroyed.”  

Something glittered in her pupil-less eyes, then, though Link wasn’t sure what it was. Sorrow?  Anger? The concept of being locked away forever was appalling for him to contemplate.    
  
Fi continued.  “However, Hylia visited me in my confinement and gave me another option.  She offered to allow me freedom of movement.  But because the Sheikahs did not trust me due to my prior service to the demons, I would need to be bound to the will of another who served Hylia.”

She paused a moment.  
  
"I agreed to these terms."  
  
Link gasped.  
  
"However, I added in a stipulation of my own," Fi continued.  "I would choose the one I was to be bound to, from the pool of her allies.  Hylia agreed to this condition, and so here I am today."

“So you see, while I am bound to you, I am not enslaved to you.  Slavery is a means to force a person to serve you. But I was not forced to serve you, Link.  I chose you.”

Link frowned.  He hadn’t even existed then, though.  How could she have chosen him?  He could never be Eldren, the hero she had originally served.

“Link, while your courage is great, so is mine. I am also unimaginably older and wiser than you. And I am much more powerful than you.  But the same was true of Eldren.  I made my choice for a different reason.  Link, hand me the Goddess sword.”

He did so. She curled one wing around the hilt and held it, blade downward. “This blade is an extension of my power. When you wield it, I lend you my strength. And you lend me your judgment.”

Link frowned. What did that mean?

“Link, you have an unbreakable spirit. But that is not all. You are Hylia’s chosen hero for another reason.”

Link tilted his head.

“Because you are incorruptible. You will always strive to discover the truth, and you will always seek to do the right thing. This, too, is what is meant by your unbreakable spirit.”

Link frowned again. He wasn’t a perfectly good person. He’d--he’d made so many mistakes! And he hadn’t been able to diffuse what happened at the Gate of Time.

There was a sound like bells. With surprise, Link realized Fi was laughing.

“No, you are right, a perfectly moral being cannot be created--such a thing embodies too many contradictions, and in the end, who is to say that their attempt to fulfill their morality would be beneficial? But you are, I should think, the closest thing to such a being.”

That couldn’t be right!

“Do you think I am lying? Mistaken?”

He shook his head. He trusted her knowledge, and trusted she was not attempting to deceive him. Still, it was difficult to wrap his mind around.

“I know this may take some time to come to terms with. There are many matters that you would benefit from understanding better. I estimate it would take me approximately 436 years to properly explain them all to you. Which is why we have not discussed this matter before. I did not think it relevant until now.”

Link frowned. This wasn’t a typical situation. Still, his course seemed clear to him.

“I hope I have explained the situation adequately,” Fi said.

Link nodded, a question forming in his mind.

Fi’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Do I--want the binding to be ended?” She looked away. “I cannot not lie to you--the answer is yes.”

Then why, Link wondered, did she try to dissuade him from freeing her?

“There are three reasons,” Fi said. “Firstly, the process would also make me even more powerful than I already am, though I am unable to say to what extent,” Her blank eyes stared down at him, “as it has never before been attempted. However, my great power was the reason Hylia deemed it necessary to bind me in the first place.”

“Secondly,” she said, “triggering the process would alert Ghirahim of the existence of The Sacred Flames. As a Sword Spirit, he is also able to tap into their powers. Furthermore, demons are particularly attuned to relics like the flames which were created through the powers of Din, Nayru, and Farore.

“Ghirahim has already demonstrated an ability to use the Shard of Truth, a relic of Hylia’s that no demon should be attuned to. Alerting him to the existence of the Flames could potentially be catastrophic.

“Thirdly, that may not be in your best interest.  Link, I not only admire your principles--I care deeply about your fate.  But without the binding, I will make my own choices.  The Goddess Sword and I are inextricably linked. If you should end the binding, I could choose a different wielder for the sword.”

Link didn’t see why the last point should be an issue at all. If she chose a different wielder, she would surely have her reasons for doing so. If she wanted someone else to wield the sword, that would be her choice. Even if it was someone like Groose.

Fi had clearly picked up on his thoughts because she smiled and said, “That would never happen.”

Link smiled up at her. Even now that she had explained her reasons, he didn’t see why any of them should be a good reason to continue her binding.

Fi tilted her head. “You still wish to end the binding?”

He nodded.

“Very well,” Fi said, her voice crisp and professional. “Then you need to travel to the three Sacred Flames. The first one is in the Ancient Cistern in Faron Woods.”

Link stood up and prepared looked through his items. He was going to need to buy some things, and then he could get going.

“Mast--Link,” Fi said. “If I recall, you agreed to meet with the residents of Skyloft before you left for the Surface.”

Link stopped. Fi was right. Well, he would do that, too. He needed to make sure Zelda’s father was aware of what was going on, after all. And Orielle would want to know if her friend was alright. He sighed. He couldn’t just race off to the Surface. Anyway, Zelda was safe for now, so it would probably be best to make sure he was as well-prepared as he could be before he returned. After all, the demons still had most of his items. He had even lost the Sailcloth Zelda had given him, though he had remembered still having it when Darrow took his other items. He guessed it might have just fallen out of his pouch at some point. Its loss made the others even harder to bear.

Link looked over at Fi. At least he could visit the Bazaar to get the supplies he would need.

* * *

As Link walked down from the Goddess Statue with Fi floating by his side, he saw Wyrna pacing through the grass, calling out Kukiel’s name. When she saw him, she stopped. Fi stopped as well.  “Oh, Link! I’m so glad to see you! Please, Kukiel is missing. I--I’ve been looking for her all day, but I haven’t been able to find her. One of the other knights is looking, too, but I haven’t heard back from him yet. Can you help me?”

Link nodded. Of course he would help. Kukiel had a tendency to be very inquisitive and unafraid of danger. Fortunately, there wasn’t much trouble to be found in Skyloft, but it didn’t hurt to be extra cautious.

“The other Knight already searched the cave,” Wryna said. “He said he’d look again, but he didn’t see her there. I suppose there’s only so many places she could be, but I just need to know she’s safe.”

Link nodded and drew a quick sketch, which he handed to her.

“Hmmm, well, someone did say they saw her over by the graveyard yesterday,” Wryna said.

Fi jumped back into the sword.  Link was already on his way when Wyrna called out, “I’ll be by the house if you find her!”

When he arrived at the graveyard, the first thing he did was examine the gravestones. However, none of the stones seemed out of the ordinary. Finally he rested on the leftmost stone in the bank. It moved, causing Link to become unbalanced briefly. He heard a scraping sound, and saw the door to what looked like a storage shed open. When he walked inside he realized it had a secret trapdoor in the floor. Opening it, he saw a ladder. Which was interesting. Exactly the sort of interesting that a curious child might be drawn to, he thought. He climbed down and saw that he was on a narrow platform on the underside of Skyloft.

He walked along the narrow platform, hoping that Kukiel hadn’t fallen off it. Then he saw something interesting. A tent made of blankets. It was propped up with sticks. Inside, Kukiel was laying on the grass, her head outside the tent and looking up at the sky. Her head turned when she noticed Link, though.

“Oh, wow,” she said. “I’ve never seen anyone come down here.”

Link stopped in front of the tent and sketched a picture of Wyrna.

“My ma is worried about me?” she sighed. “Guess I’ve been here for a while now.” She held up a bottle of pumpkin soup. “I’ve been livin off the land!”

Link smiled. He recognized it as a batch of Kina’s soup from the Lumpy Pumpkin. Someone must have given it to her since she didn’t have a bird yet and so could hardly get to the Lumpy Pumpkin herself.

“I’ll go home, but only if you agree to my demands,” Kukiel said. “Otherwise I could stay here for another, hmmm, five hours even.”

Link drew a large ‘?’ and showed it to her.

“Well, first I want to see the sword person!”  She smiled brightly.

 Fi jumped out of the sword.  “Greetings, small Hylian,” she said, her expression inscrutable.  

“Yay! I’m Kukiel.  What’s your name? And what kind of powers do you have?  And do all swords have Sword Spirits?”

“Fi. Too many to name, but they include physical dissolution and the ability to nullify powerful magic. And no, most do not.”

“Thank you.  Wow!”  Kukiel said.  She turned back to Link.  “Also, I want to get a sword! But I don’t have any money. And third, I want you to teach me how to be a knight!”

Link sketched a response and Kukiel looked it over. She scrunched her face up at it.

“You want me to come with you so we can ask my ma first? Sounds--suspicious.”

Link crossed his arms.

Fi stared at Kukiel with her usual neutral expression, though she also crossed her wings, an odd gesture he’d never seen before.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Kukiel said. “I have to go home first or you won’t teach me how to be a knight. Fine. You win.”

* * *

 Link managed to get Kukiel home and agreed to teach her all about how to be a Knight once he rescued Zelda and stopped the war on the Surface.  In truth, he was uncertain that he could accomplish either of those things, but Kukiel had seemed appeased by his promise. He had also agreed, with her parents’ permission, to get her a wooden sword to practice with.

However, it seemed that there was one more task required of him here.

Wryna looked at Link pleadingly. “She’s--really enthusiastic about knights and she’d really like to read you her favorite story.”

“Yes!” Kukiel said enthusiastically. She took out a well-worn green book. The spine was starting to fall off. Link smiled. “Did you know there used to be--used to be a whole bunch more Knights!? And there was someone named Arthur and he was a Knight too!  And they had a giant round table! Anyway, the table’s not the cool part. The cool part is that all the Knights had their own stories!”

Link smiled and nodded. Arthurian legend was taught extensively at the Academy, if not with quite as much enthusiasm as Kukiel was showing for it.  Of course, with what Fi had just told him, he now knew things no other Skyloftian did.

“You want to know who my favorite knight is?!”

Link nodded.

“Terrin the Timid!” she screamed. “He was the best! I’m going to read you his story!”

Terrin. Link didn’t remember that name from his Academy courses. Of course he knew all the _major_ knights, like Arthur and Guinevere and Lancealot, but, well, there were a lot of them. And his mind wandered sometimes.

Also, he couldn’t help think of the one person he’d encountered who _did_ have that name. And he couldn’t help think of what Fi had told him, about Arthur being a demon.  Perhaps this Terrin had been a demon as well.   

Still, Link was sure the knight Kukiel had mentioned couldn’t be in any way related to _Lord Terrin_ , the demon who had tried to kill him. More than once. And wasn’t particularly _timid_ about anything. He told himself that it was just a simple coincidence. It had to be.

“Your expression is getting kind of funny,” Kukiel said, frowning. “Are you okay?”

Link plastered a smile back on his face and nodded.

Kukiel’s expression brightened. “Then here we go!” She opened the book to somewhere close to the end. “The Tale of Terrin the Timid,” she began. “It’s um, kind of a poem and a story all at the same time. Neat, huh?”

She cleared her throat.

  
“Once upon a time,

Dressed all in green,

Was a knight who

Never did preen,

           

Though his skill with a bow,

Made the talents of all others seem low.

Though his command of the blade,

Would get no acc-o-lade,

 

He had a good heart,

And never missed his mark.

One day he was riding,

Aloft his great brown steed Striding,

 

When he heard a high scream,

Near a babbling stream.

A family was being attacked.

Two and twenty raiders

 

Yelled into the night

And told him to flee far away

Forget he’d seen this sight

Or in a grave he’d lay.

 

But he did not move

Except to draw his bow

Until in the grove,

There was not a single foe!”

  
She closed the book. “I bet they all ran away really fast!  Look, I drew a picture!” She held up a picture of a knight who looked suspiciously like Link riding a brown Loftwing with the word ‘Striding’ next to it with a small black arrow connecting the two. “Here, it’s for you!” Link smiled and took the picture. It actually unnerved him somewhat, seeing as since the Knight also had a little black arrow aimed toward him with the word ‘Terrin’ at the other end. Still, he gave her his best wide, unperturbed smile. Link took out a pad of paper and drew a picture in response, handing it to her.

“Oh, wow! It’s--it’s me with a sword! As a knight! Thanks, Link!”

When Link left, he tucked the drawing into his satchel as he walked towards the bazaar.

He had a shield to replace.

* * *

“Your shield--broke,” Rupin said, his eyes wide and empty. “The spelled metal. That’s nearly indestructable. Broke.”

Link looked between the shopkeeper and the metal shards he’d placed on the table between them that was all he had left of the shield he’d been given.

Rupin laughed, though the sound lacked even the slightest sliver of actual joy. “Ahhahaha, I mean it’s no--problem! I’ll just--get you a new one.” He jogged over to the display of shields and grabbed another shield, then placed it in front of Link.”

“Go, ah, save the Goddess! Using Rupin’s Shields for Absolute Heroes!”

Link placed 500 rupees in front of Rupin.

“Oh, no I couldn--”

Link smiled and placed 500 more rupees in front of Rupin. He had to get rid of some of his money. Since he hadn’t needed to buy anything on the Surface, he’d kept most of it in his room. But it had been piling up. With nowhere to spend it, it had begun to collect in every crevice. He hadn’t even lost the money he’d taken to the Surface, because the demons who’d captured him hadn’t taken it from him either!

“Ah. Hahahaha. Why, how generous of you to--tip?” Rupin scooped the rupees from the table into a large satchel and said, “A pleasure doing business with you, Link!” He said, smiling widely again. He scooped up the metal shards on the table and threw them into a small trash basket.

“Wait. Wait!” Link heard a voice. He saw Peatrice rush up to Rupin’s trash basket.

“Yes?” Rupin said. “Can I help you?”

“Ah, I was just going to take out this trash for you,” Peatrice said.

“Oh.” Rupin’s fake smile faltered slightly. “How--considerate of you?”

“If that’s not a problem, that is,” Peatrice smiled sweetly.

“Haha, of course not,” Rupin said. “Thank you for--”

Peatrice rushed away with the trash basin. Ten seconds later, Link heard her call out across the bazaar, “Get your relics! Relics of the Chosen Hero’s _epic_ battle with the forces of darkness! Get your own piece of heroism today!” A small crowd began to congregate around her.

Rupin’s eyes widened, making the fake smile plastered on his face seem all the more out of place. “Haha. A perfect profit-making opportunity, right in front of me. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Link only smiled and shook his head as he turned to leave.

* * *

 

Link was walking back to the Academy when he encountered Groose blocking the path.

"Where's Zelda?"

Link pointed downwards.

"So you still haven't brought her back yet?" Groose asked. "Why not? If you're actually some great hero, why is it taking you so long to rescue her?"

Zelda was currently inside the Gate of Time, and Link had no idea how to get there. On the plus side, he didn't think anyone who might want to hurt her did, either, and she was with Impa, so she was probably safe. Explaining that all to Groose, though…

"What are heroes worth if you’re allowed to be one?!” Groose snarled.  

Link wondered that himself sometimes, but he couldn’t dwell on it here.  He needed to get back to the Academy, so he tried stepping around Groose. Unfortunately that didn't work.

Groose moved his fist back and brought it forward to punch Link, who easily moved out of the way. As it was, Groose's momentum caused him to topple to the ground. Link used this opportunity to continue walking toward the Academy. He was angry at Groose, but he didn't think it would be very fair of him to fight back. Though he really, really wanted to do more than just ignore the man who had tormented him for much of his life.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Groose snarled. Link could hear him rising from the ground. He was now quite a ways toward the academy, a result of his brisk walking, and Groose was now quite a ways behind him. Link continued walking.

He reached the Academy door and opened it. Then he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He listened to Groose walk past the door. Then he waited. Groose would eventually get tired of searching for him. Either he would figure out where he was and realize that he couldn't get in here with the door locked, or he would get tired of searching and leave. In a few hours, Link would be talking with Gaepora and the other members of the Committee for Assisting the Hero. Maybe he could suggest a shorter name during the meeting. In the meantime, he decided to make good use of his time in the bathroom and take a bath.

As Link settled into the stone tub and turned on the warm water, he realized how much he had missed his home. The Sheikahs didn't see much use in having baths like this one. When he had asked how they cleaned themselves without baths, several of them had laughed. Sheik hadn't, but had showed Link the customary Sheikah method for keeping clean--Lake Hylia. Apparently, the Sheikah cleaned themselves in the lakes and under the many waterfalls in the area.

But the water had seemed so cold to Link. However, swimming in frigid rivers or lakes was considered to build character among the Sheikah, and he hadn't had any other choice while on the surface. When he had explained to Sheik how the Sky People bathed, the Sheikah had been equal parts teasing and jealous.

"Indoor plumbing?” Sheik had said, incredulous. “Changing the water temperature to whatever you want? How do the Sky People handle adversity if they can’t even handle a bit of cold water? Still, I can't say that doesn't sound appealing.  And admittedly less likely to literally freeze you to death."

After Link finished his bath, he headed off towards his room. Groose had long ago given up his search and Link quickly reached his room.

He unlocked his door and walked in. He decided to take a nap before the meeting. As he jumped into bed, he could feel himself immediately begin dozing off.

Ghirahim was standing with his back to Link, staring off the edge of the Sealed Grounds. Link approached the demon slowly. He cleared his throat. When Ghirahim turned around, Link took a step back at the sight of him. His eyes were completely white and pupil-less, similar to Fi's. Also, he wore none of his usual makeup, though his clothing was the same as always. The demon lord frowned, his expression anguished.

"Because of you, Hylia is sealing the demons away. And I had no choice but to use the most powerful magic I can obtain. You have to decide which of us you will help, Link." He held out his hand. Link shook his head, but he took Ghirahim's hand.

Ghirahim smiled sadly. "Thank you, Link. I won't forget your sacrifice."

Link awoke as the sword plunged through his heart. He sighed. At least he hadn't fallen off the bed this time.

“It is time for your meeting with the other Skyloftians,” Fi informed him in her chiming voice.

* * *

 

"Oh, you're here, Link," Gaepora said enthusiastically in his booming voice as Link entered. "I had been hoping--I mean, I'm glad to see you're well, and I hope you can enlighten us all as to the situation with Zelda."

Link gave him a nervous smile. The room was crowded and he was currently the center of attention.

He consoled himself with the thought that at least he wouldn't be doing any public speaking.

"I think we should have a new name," Keet said. "Committee of Assistants to the Hero is just too long."

Peater crossed his arms. "We can just shorten it to CAH."

Keet made a face. "That's terrible. What does CAH even mean? It sounds like some distressed bird call."

"Please, fellow Skyloftians," Gaepora said. "We may not have the most inspired name, but can we put this issue aside for later? We have many important matters to discuss."

"All right," Keet said. He gave Peater a challenging look. "For later."

Orielle stepped forward. "So is Zelda alright?"

Link nodded. Both Gaepora and Orielle looked especially relieved, though everyone seemed cheered by the news.

"Wonderful!" Gaepora said.

"That's great!" Orielle said. "When will she be back?"

Link gave them a nervous smile and shrugged.

"Oh. Then I wanted to ask--I've been taking care of Cerulean since Zelda fell to the surface," she said. "And I'll be happy to continue caring for her, anyway she's such a wonderful bird, but it's been kind of expensive with another Loftwing to care for. Do you think you could--"

Link pushed a money pouch into her hands, giving her a bright smile. Another opportunity to clean out the money he had been rapidly accumulating had finally presented itself.

"Oh, er, thanks," Orielle said, peering into the pouch. "Wow. I'll, um, be sure to buy the extra-fancy bird treats."

"I'm glad that's resolved," Gaepora said. "And thank you, Orielle, for agreeing to care for Cerulean."

"No problem," Orielle said.

"Now, Link, if you could appraise us all of the situation on the Surface," Gaepora said.

Link nodded and began drawing a sketch on the chalkboard. He drew Zelda, Impa, and the Gate of Time.  He did his best to try to show that Zelda would be safe as long as she was there.

"Why is she in there, though?" Orielle asked. "What's happening on the Surface?"

Link drew a picture of the demons, led by Ghirahim, and the Sheikahs, with Tala.

Sparrot pointed to the picture of Ghirahim. "That--that's the one I've seen in all my visions. He tries to kill you, Link!"

Link shook his head quickly and drew a picture of Ghirahim grabbing him to prevent him from falling into a chasm, hoping to show him in a friendly light. Perhaps not the most representative situation he'd experienced regarding Ghirahim, but it _had_ actually happened. Even when the demon lord had been angrier than Link had ever seen him, he had still promised not to kill Link. He wanted the residents of Skyloft to understand that Ghirahim and the demons weren't their enemy. He drew pictures of the Lower Realms with the demons and the redeads, trying to show the horrors that the demons wanted to escape.

"They-just want to be free, then?" Kina said.

Link nodded.

Sparrot frowned. "Maybe I'm seeing a future that has been averted? I shall have to consult my crystal again. So he is--not at all hostile, then?"

Link nodded, smiling reassuringly. It was a lie. But Link didn't believe that Ghirahim would try to harm anyone without being goaded into doing it. No one in Skyloft would be in any danger from the demon lord anyway, and he didn't want them thinking that Ghirahim was trying to harm him or Zelda. He still felt a little guilty, but he didn't want the residents of Skyloft to think he should fight Ghirahim, or that it would be at all just for anyone to imprison him or the other demons.

"So, if he's not the threat, who is?"

Link frowned, thinking. How could he explain this? The demons weren't evil. And surely the Sheikahs weren't evil for trying to prevent their own deaths and enslavement? They also apparently had reason to believe that the one who placed the curse was both able and willing to cause such destruction. The one who--of course!

Link drew a demon with lines of power radiating from him. He drew the demon dying at the hands of the goddess, drew him casting a powerful miasma over the land, and then drew death and destruction.

"So, the evil one is dead, but his magic lives on?" Kina asked.

Link nodded. He was kind of glossing over some rather large details but it was, roughly, how he understood the situation.

"If I may comment?" Shad said.

Link looked over to Shad and nodded. Shad cleared his throat. "The demon that Hylia defeated--Demise--I've read some things about the final curse he cast. They were in ancient Hylian, so a bit more archaic than I'm used to, but maybe those books can give you some clues.

Fi jumped out of her sword. "I would be able to decipher the writing."

"Oh!" Shad said. "That would be great!"

"I would be pleased to assist in the understanding of such material," Fi said. “However, Link and I must return to the Surface at this time. We shall look into this matter further upon our next return to Skyloft.”

“I’ll keep the tomes ready for you, then,” Shad said. He turned to Gaepora. “I’m going to have some overdue books, Headmaster.”

“I think in this case, we can waive the fines,” Gaepora said.

Link left the meeting feeling hopeful.  Cerulean carried him to the break in the clouds that led to Faron Woods.  He thought she missed Firestar just as much as he did.  

Still, as he leapt off Cerulean, he realized he felt more optimistic now about his goal.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab onto his leg.

A man above him was screaming.

This dampened his optimism somewhat.


End file.
